Spiders & Magic: Adventures
by Masterob
Summary: One shots inspired by the Spiders & Magic series.
1. Best Friends

It's been a little over a week since three worlds had been saved. The villains of the Capcom World had been taken in and promptly imprisoned for their actions. The Capcom heroes had made peace with the Marvel heroes, for the most part at least. Not to mention Capcom found new allies in the world of Equestria.

The Capcom heroes and most of the Marvel Heroes had gone back to their own dimensions. The only Marvel Heroes staying around being Johnny Storm, Logan, Bobby Drake, Remy Lebeau, Laura Kinney, Wade Wilson and Janet Van Dyne.

Or as alternatively known; The Human Torch, Wolverine, Iceman, Gambit, X-23, Deadpool and The Wasp.

They stayed for a few reasons. Reason one was to spend a little more time with their friend and ally Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man. Two because they hope to spend time with residents of Equestria, including Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

Of course Peter and his friends wouldn't mind the Marvel Heroes staying around before the portal had closed, sealing Peter from his friends for a good measurable amount of time.

With the mess of the Invasion cleared up, the heroes had gone on to enjoy their time with the ponies in various way.

Logan had spent extra time with Fluttershy. The kind Pegasus Pony had been caring for Logan's Weapon X clone, Laura, to the point where they hope to get as close as sisters. Logan in turn had assisted Fluttershy to make sure Laura didn't do anything too bad and to help keep her anger in check.

Laura had grown to love and care about Fluttershy, despite her still occasional anger issues. She sees Fluttershy as a sister, or hopes to get close enough to Fluttershy to consider her one.

Logan himself had started to bond with Fluttershy, to the point where many believed the two to be potentially romantically involved with one another, though they would deny it for now.

Bobby had bonded with Rarity a bit more, he had taken a liking to the Fashionista. Likewise his X-Men buddy Remy had bonded really well with Applejack, he had hoped to become closer to the Apple Farmer. The two X-Men buddies believes they could have something special with the two Element ponies, they just hope not to screw things up.

Janet had also bonded with Spike a bit more, taking a liking to the young Dragon. Spike had wasted no time in trying to woo this free spirited hero, much like he had tried to do with Rarity once before. Except this time, Janet seems a little more interested.

Deadpool and Pinkie Pie also bonded very well, for obvious reasons. I mean it's Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, what other reason do you need?

Finally there's Johnny Storm, who had formed a romantic relationship with one of Equestria's top flyers, Rainbow Dash. The two had originally started with an average friendship before it blossomed into something that Johnny and Rainbow Dash didn't initially expect.

Johnny vowed to be with Rainbow Dash as much as he could before he had to go back to his world. He didn't know how long he would have to wait to reunite with her, and as much as he would like to stay, it just didn't look too good for the cocky young hero.

Though Johnny wanted to stay to be with Rainbow Dash, there was a little bit more to that. Rainbow isn't the only one he wants to spend as much time as he can with, after all there is one other he would miss deeply after all this is over. One he considered to be like family, and while he won't say out loud, it's one he really cared for a lot.

For when it's all said and done, Johnny might have to be separated from his best friend in the world. He would be separated from Peter Parker.

And to Johnny, that just sucks so badly.

One day the gang were all at Sugarcube Corner. Applejack and Rarity were chatting with Remy and Bobby, Fluttershy was having a smoothie with Laura, Spike and Janet were enjoying some sundaes, Peter and Twilight were on a mini date with Mayday and Rumble nearby eating their own sweets and Johnny boasting to Rainbow Dash about some accomplishments.

"So I went in to deal with the Skrulls. It was tough but not to tough for yours truly," Johnny did an arrogant smile as he said that.

Rainbow Dash giggled a bit, she liked Johnny's arrogance, it brought out his more attractive side.

Peter, who was listening nearby with Twilight, Mayday and Rumble, couldn't help but roll his eyes. He likes Johnny, the two are good friends, but he sometimes Peter hates Johnny's show-off attitude.

"So what happened next?" Rainbow asked with an eager grin.

Johnny continued on with his story, "So I went in fire blazing, taking out every skrull in my line of sight. Shortly after that I-"

"Got your milkshakes!" Pinkie said, interrupting Johnny for the moment. Johnny looked a bit annoyed at the interruption but brushed it off. He knows by now that Pinkie just does things, he simply grabbed his milkshake and paid little mind to the annoyance.

"Thanks Pinkie," Rainbow said as she grabbed her milkshakes. She too knows that Pinkie can be a bit unusual but she's definitely used to it, at least for the most part.

"Yeah thanks," Johnny said and focused again on Rainbow Dash, "So as I was saying-"

"Hey are you telling a story?" Pinkie asked.

Johnny raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, I am, now if you don't mind-"

"Can I listen!? I love superhero stories, I can't get enough of Peter's, especially the ones I was there for, it's like seeing it again!" Pinkie said with her usual enthusiasm.

Johnny groaned, "Fine, but just sit down and let me talk."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie said as she sat and did a squee smile.

Johnny raised his eyebrow again and looked to Rainbow Dash for some answers.

"Don't mind her, just keep speaking," Rainbow Dash said.

"Right, so anyway I-"

"Wait! Was Peter there too!?" Pinkie asked, further annoying Johnny.

"No, it was me and The Fantastic Four," Johnny explained.

"Oh...wait just wondering, has Peter ever been in the Fantastic Four!?" Pinkie asked.

Now it's Rainbow Dash's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Pinkie, it's called 'The Fantastic Four', Peter wouldn't be-"

"Actually Rainbow Dash, he has tried to join. We definitely would have made him a member, but he kinda screwed up big time," Johnny said.

Rainbow leaned in, "Now THIS story I have to hear, then after that you can finish your other."

Johnny nodded, "Ok if you insist."

Peter heard this nearby and his eyes widened a bit. "Oh no, not this story."

Johnny proceeded to explain, "What happened was that one week I was away, so Peter filled in for me. And as much as he meant well, he screwed up over and over, knocking over Reed's inventions, touching things he shouldn't, nearly opening the negative zone, honestly if he hadn't caused the place to be locked in temporarily, Reed would have tossed him out then and there."

"Hey I did the best I could!" Peter shouted from across the room.

"I know you did bro! We still love you, but you can cause a bit of a headache!" Johnny said.

Rainbow Dash giggled, "Wow, that's quite a story."

"I got tons of stories about Peter, some more humiliating than the last," Johnny boasted.

Peter groaned and glared at Johnny slightly. Sometimes Johnny can be really annoying to Peter. Despite their friendship, the flaming superhero has caused his own share of headaches for the webbed warrior.

Twilight could sense that Peter was getting annoyed so she spoke up a little, "Johnny, tone it down, I don't think Peter enjoys this."

"Hey, it's my job as his best friend to tell stories like this," Johnny said as he flew towards the webbed hero and grabbed him for a noogie, "Isn't that right Peter? Who's my favorite little guy?"

Peter struggled a bit, "Johnny! Knock it off! This is really annoying!"

Twilight couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why was Johnny seriously giving Peter a noogie in front of everypony? Even Mayday and Rumble seemed surprised. However while Mayday found humor in it, Rumble could sense Peter's annoyance and he himself found Johnny to be a little annoying.

"But you look so cute when you're angry," Johnny jokingly cooed at the very annoyed Peter. Johnny then turned his attention to Bobby, "Hey Bobby, doesn't Peter look cute when he's angry?"

"Yeah, he totally does," Bobby said with a sly grin, much to the humor of Remy, Rarity and Applejack.

"You're not helping Bobby!" Peter shouted with an angry blush.

Twilight groaned again, "Johnny, please let Peter go, he's not enjoying himself."

Johnny decided to let up, "Ok there you go you big baby, no more big scary noogies. Honestly for a guy who's fought the likes of Green Goblin, King Sombra and Albert Wesker you sure are surprisingly weak towards noogies."

Peter pouted a bit as he crossed his arms, it didn't help that Bobby, Remy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Janet and Laura were having a laugh at his expense. Rarity and Applejack also looked to be holding back a laugh. Even his own daughter Mayday let it all out.

Johnny went to Rainbow Dash, "Let's head back to your place, I'll finish my story there and tell you some others, then you can tell me a few."

Rainbow nodded, "Sounds awesome, come on."

She got up and walked out the front door with Johnny, leaving Peter still very frustrated.

"I can't believe him! What was that about?" Peter complained.

"Dude, he's just messing with you, he always does that," Bobby said.

"Yeah but that was years ago when we were teenagers, it's not really funny these days," Peter insisted.

"I agree, Johnny was being very out of line with that," Twilight added. "Not to mention it's a bad influence on the children."

"Yeah seriously, I don't want Rumble and Mayday playing like that," Peter said.

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "I wouldn't play like that with Mayday, she's really small. Besides I know how much those hurt, my big brother used to..."

Rumble had stopped talking mid-sentence. Just remembering his older brother Thunderlane had brought back some hurt feelings, "Yeah, Johnny shouldn't play like that, at all."

Twilight sensed Rumble's hurt and brought him in close for a hug and a kiss to his head. "There now, we're here for you."

Peter also patted Rumble's back but maintained the topic on hand, "I know Johnny means well and he's just being friendly but there's just certain things he really shouldn't be doing these days."

Meanwhile with Johnny, he's walking and talking with Rainbow Dash when they realized something.

"Damn, we forgot the milkshakes," Rainbow said.

"You go on home, I'll go back and grab them," Johnny insisted.

"Cool, thanks, see you back home."

As Rainbow Dash flew to her place, Johnny went back to Sugarcube Corner to get the milkshakes.

Meanwhile back in Sugarcube Corner, the group is still discussing the Johnny Storm situation.

"Dude, Johnny's your best friend though, once in awhile he's gonna mess with you, like all best friends do. I'm sure Twilight and her friends mess with each other," Bobby said.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah, sometimes me and Dashie like to play pranks, it's super fun!"

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "Pranks huh? Gotta invite me next time you do that."

Peter sat back with a sigh, "There's messing with a friend, and making him look bad in front of his wife and kids."

"Besides technically Peter's best friend is Harry Osborn, not Johnny Storm," Twilight added.

Bobby scoffed, "Seriously, that the best answer you got Twilight?"

"She's not wrong Bobby, Harry technically is my best friend. He's always been there for me after all," Peter said.

Bobby's humorous demeanor dropped in favor of a more serious one, "Come again?"

"It's true, I even told Twilight this one night when we were in bed. She couldn't sleep because she was 8 months pregnant at the time and little Mayday was being restless," Peter ruffled Mayday's mane a bit. "Even before you were born you kept us up late with your silliness."

Mayday giggled a bit, "Sorry daddy, you too mommy."

Peter kissed Mayday's head. "That's alright, you're worth my little pal." Peter refocused on the topic at hand, "But I remember that Twilight asked me one night who my best friend was and I told her it was Harry. Kinda makes me happy you remember."

"Because I love our talks Peter, it's one of my favorite things to do with you," Twilight added, causing a blush to form on both their faces.

"Aw Twilight, you're the-"

"Hold up with the mushy crap," Bobby said, rudely interrupting Peter. "What do you mean you don't consider Johnny your best friend?"

Peter looked at Bobby with bit of a surprise. Bobby usually isn't that rude. At least not in that aspect. "Johnny wasn't really my best friend so to say, we were mainly rivals. I mean I always respected him and he's usually a good friend. It's just that Harry _is_ my actual best friend so-"

"Harry Osborn is a piece of crap Peter, and you know that!" Bobby emphatically said, causing Peter to angrily turn his full attention to Bobby.

"Listen I know I had my issues with Harry shortly before I came here but calling him a 'Piece of Crap' is uncalled for!" Peter sternly said.

"Dude, after all that crap with his old man, he's become very distant. The last time I saw him he didn't seem too interested to talk about you, quite honestly he's just another spoiled rich kid," Bobby said very bluntly.

"As oppose to how Johnny acts sometimes?" Peter pointed out.

"Like Johnny acts? Seriously? He's goofs around, big deal. You, me and Johnny love goofing around together, it's our thing. That's why when we teamed with Deadpool those higher ups labeled us 'Team Shut up Already'," Bobby said.

Deadpool popped up from behind the counter, "I remember that!"

"Shut up Deadpool!" Bobby said.

Deadpool held his hoof up like if he's symbolically giving Bobby the Middle Finger and went on his merry way.

"That was the past, Johnny is a good friend but Harry has always been closer to me. Like I said he was there for me when I really needed a friend, Johnny isn't necessarily the type to be like that honestly," Peter said.

Bobby stood up and marched toward Peter, "Tell me something Parker, when Wesker and his allies came to this world, who was there almost immediately to bail your ass out of danger? That's right, Johnny was! When Johnny was invited to the Wonderbolts who did he think to invite straight away aside from Rainbow Dash? He picked you because he wants you to be there! When some mare tried to woo you or some stallion tried to woo Twilight, who stepped in to tell them to buzz off? That's right, Johnny did!"

Peter held his head, a headache almost starting to form, "Look Bobby, I-"

"I'm not done!" Bobby shouted, then his voice darkened a bit, "When Vega and Shocker destroyed this town, leaving everypony-"

"Bobby!" Twilight shouted, "We would appreciate if that wasn't brought up!"

"Oh I'm bringing it up, because it's gonna drive my point home!" Bobby turned to Peter, "When they attacked this place and hurt everypony here, who do you think was the first to lead the charge to get revenge on Vega? That's right, it was Johnny! He cares about you despite how he acts! For you to say that Harry is your best friend and ignore everything that Johnny did for you is just low. You of all people, or ponies, should know better!"

Peter huffed a bit, "Who I consider my best friend isn't any of your business Bobby. Also, don't put words in my mouth either."

Bobby put his arms out with some attitude, "I'm just calling it like I see it."

Peter stood up and glared Bobby right in his eyes before turning away and heading toward the door. Twilight grabbed the foals and followed, though not before shooting a glare of her own to the arrogant X-Man.

"Honestly Bobby, between you and Johnny, maybe Peter does need to re-evaluate who he should consider a friend."

"Maybe Peter should re-evaluate his attitude, apparently marrying into Royalty changes a person, or in this case a pony," Bobby said.

Peter stopped and turned toward Bobby once again, he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. Twilight approached him and gestured to the door.

"Let's just go, nothing here is worth the headache honestly."

Twilight walked off with her family, leaving Bobby behind. Bobby just glared in disappointment as he went back to his seat with Remy, Rarity and Applejack.

"Bobby, what was all that about?" Rarity asked, obviously a little displeased in what he had done.

"Seriously Mon Ami, you shouldn't get on Peter's case, you know he's a very stressed out boy," Remy reminded.

Bobby didn't say anything, he just sat back with his arms crossed, feeling very disappointed in Peter's answer.

Outside Sugarcube Corner, Johnny was actually at the door. He had the door creaked and heard just about everything. The main thing that stuck out was that Peter didn't seem to consider him a best friend, plus Twilight's words hit him hard as well.

Johnny felt like trash, he cared a lot about Peter, so to hear this he can't help but feel a little betrayed, but wonders if maybe he deserves this. Johnny then flew up, not wanting Peter to see him when he walked out the door, avoid a potentially awkward moment.

At that moment approaching Sugarcube Corner were Trixie Lulamoon and her friend Lightning Dust. The two had grown a bit closer since Trixie managed to help reform Lightning Dust and pull her away from Wesker's group. Lightning suffered a lot but Trixie is confident she can help her get through some stress.

"Come on Lightning Dust, you should be out more. Nopony's gonna hold a grudge over what you did forever," Trixie offered.

"I'm not sure though, I mean what if they still hate me. What if _he's_ there?" Lightning said with obvious fear in her voice.

Trixie knew who 'he' was. She knew that Lightning Dust was afraid of Peter after what happened at The Crystal Empire weeks back, the time he assaulted and nearly killed her. Lightning never fully recovered from that, both physically and mentally.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you. Besides Peter's a nice stallion remember? He was just in a REALLY foul mood, one that has since passed. He's not gonna hurt you," Trixie reassured.

As the two approached the door, Peter had just opened it, his face showing nothing but pure anger. Lightning Dust got a good look at his face and that was all it took for her fear of Peter to resurface and she ran away in an instant.

The webbed hero groaned that that scenario. "Great, now I gotta deal with that again!"

Trixie looked taken back, "Peter, what's wrong? You sound a bit angry."

"I'll talk about it later Trixie, I just need to blow off a little steam right now," Peter said as he made his way back home.

As Peter walked, Trixie got Twilight's attention, "What happened to Peter?"

Twilight looked back toward Sugarcube Corner, "Something really stupid. Anyway try not to pester Peter about this, let him clear his head."

Trixie nodded, "Ok then Twilight," She then turned towards Lightning's direction. "I better get Lightning Dust back."

Twilight felt a surge of sympathy for the once villainous mare. "If you can, get her to come over. Maybe I can try talking to her, she could use the guidance."

Trixie nodded and ran in Lightning's direction.

Mayday got Twilight's attention, there was something she needed to know. "Mommy, why is that mare afraid of daddy? He's a superhero, you're not supposed to be afraid of a superhero."

Twilight sighed, "It's complicated sweetheart, let's just go home. Maybe we can help daddy calm down a little."

Twilight started making her way home, though Mayday turned to Rumble. "That mare is so weird, why is Auntie Trixie so concerned about her?"

"She's not weird Mayday, she's just trying to adjust to life with the good ponies. Remember she used to be with the bad ponies, so things are just weird for her," Rumble said.

Mayday looked toward Lightning's direction, "Right, she was bad. Maybe that's why she's afraid of daddy, she's still not used to being good."

Rumble had a look of uncertainty, he wasn't too sure what happened but he knows it's something bad. "Sure, let's just go with that."

Once they all left, Johnny came down and looked at the family's direction. He almost wanted to let a tear out but he knew that wouldn't be manly, so he dealt with it and went inside.

"Hey Johnny welcome back!" Pinkie greeted. "Did you forget something?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, mine and Dashie's milkshakes, I'll get them."

While Johnny grabbed the milkshakes, Bobby couldn't help but notice Johnny's demeanor. He knows Johnny well enough to tell when he's happy or not, and Johnny didn't look too happy. Considering he came in almost as the Parker-Sparkle family left, he had to wonder if Johnny overheard the conversation that happened not too long ago.

Part of Bobby wanted to just go ask Johnny, but another part knew not to bug him about it. He just let Johnny do what he needed to.

After Johnny grabbed the shakes and started to leave, Bobby called out to him.

"Yo Johnny, keep it hot man!"

Johnny turned to Bobby and nodded at him with part of a smile before leaving the bakery.

Johnny flew off and caught up with Rainbow Dash, not too far from her place.

"Sup Johnny, you got the milkshakes?" Rainbow nodded and gave Rainbow her shake.

"Thanks, let's go back to my place and talk, then maybe do something else afterwards," Rainbow said while shifting her eyebrows.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, sure thing."

Rainbow looked surprised at Johnny's tone, he didn't sound too excited. In fact he seemed pretty down on himself.

"Hey Johnny, you ok? You look a little glum."

Johnny looked at her while doing his best to hide his concern. "Who me? Pfft, no way, I'm just fine," Johnny tried to get a laugh out, but it sounded too fake.

Rainbow Dash knew Johnny was hiding something, she was gonna get to the bottom of it soon enough.

"Well if you ever do need to talk, I'm right here for you," Rainbow reassured.

Johnny put on a more genuine smile this time. "I know you would be, you're just that awesome Dashie."

The two then locked in a kiss, Rainbow hugging Johnny close to her while doing so in an effort to make sure whatever's bothering him would simmer down.

After a while the two broke off and flew to Rainbow Dash's place, where Johnny had some serious thinking to do.

The next day, Twilight had left her Treebrary with a checklist and Peter by her side.

"Thanks for coming with me Peter, normally Spike is supposed to be helping me, but he's been too busy with that Janet Van Dyne lady," Twilight said, her voice showing signs of annoyance towards the end of her sentence.

Peter nuzzled against Twilight, "You don't need to thank me, I love doing things with you, even if I would rather be sleeping right now."

Twilight sighed, "Peter, it's late morning, why do you even insist on sleeping so late, it's not a good idea to constantly just stay in bed."

Peter thought a moment, "Yeah, you're right. At least not by myself, it gets lonely." Peter then gave his wife a love gaze, "Maybe you should sleep in with me more often. Though we probably won't do much sleeping."

Twilight giggled a bit, "You're always so romantic, to think we've been married for about 4 years and I still love you as much as I do when we first became a couple. Maybe even more so."

The two then engaged in a romantic kiss before moving on with what Twilight needed to do.

"I just need to go to these locations and help organize a few things for some ponies, shouldn't take too long," Twilight said.

As they made their way to their first location, Johnny flew overhead. "Yo Peter, Twilight, hold up!"

The Power Couple rolled their eyes a bit before turning their attention to Johnny. They hoped that he wasn't gonna start annoying them or bugging them about something.

"What is it Johnny?" Peter asked.

Johnny touched down and looked at them with apologetic eyes, "I'm really sorry if I upset you yesterday, I was just goofing around, I didn't mean to cause you any grief."

This took Peter and Twilight by surprise, Johnny actually apologizing for being a goofball? This is even more surprising to Peter than Twilight since he's known Johnny longer. They just stared at him, trying to look for any sign of deceit. While neither of them were the Element of Honesty, for someone like Johnny, it's easier to tell if he's being truthful or not.

Thus far, Johnny hasn't shown any signs of being suspicious, and it seems likely that he does indeed regret his actions. They're not sure what caused this, they only hope he's finally maturing a little.

"Um, it's fine Johnny," Peter finally said. "I know you're just playful, just please take it easier next time alright pal?"

Johnny nodded, "You got it bro, now how about I make it up to you? I see you're both busy so I figure why not help you with your tasks."

Peter and Twilight glanced to each other, unsure of that idea and then glanced back to Johnny.

"Johnny, it's sweet of you to offer but me and Peter are just fine," Twilight insisted.

"Yeah, but I feel like I need to. I am Peter's best friend after all, it's time I prove that," Johnny said.

Peter sighed, again with the 'Best Friend' thing. Why is Johnny so adamant on proving that? He and Johnny had always been friends, though they were mostly rivals. But Johnny seemed determined to make things right, and Peter knows that feeling all too well. So why not cut him a break?

"Alright Johnny, you can help. But please try not to cause too much commotion, and don't do anything to agitate Twilight," Peter said.

Johnny nodded, "You can count on me Pete, I won't let either of you down!"

Peter and Twilight had a nervous sweat, they just hoped they wouldn't regret this decision.

They started making their way to their first stop, where Octavia lived. Twilight had offered to help make sure all her musical supplies were in check, especially since she had a concert soon and needed to make absolutely sure she would be ready.

In return Octavia had even offered the family tickets to the event, though Peter isn't too keen on going. He doesn't wanna sit through hours or boring classical music, and he wasn't alone on the matter. His daughter Mayday also protested but Twilight insisted that they all go. And when they tried denying again, Twilight had put her hoof down, giving Peter the angry wife stare and Mayday her angry mom stare while explaining that they ARE gonna go or they won't like the punishments.

Peter and Mayday had no choice but to give in, Peter wouldn't want to incur Twilight's wrath, and Mayday wouldn't want to be placed on a very long time-out. Trixie and Aunt May had no problems going, and though Rumble also hated the idea of going, he knew better than to anger Twilight. He had only been living with them for a few weeks but he knows by now not to upset Twilight.

Logan really doesn't give a damn if he goes or not, though he has a pass not to go. Even though Logan is just staying at the home, Twilight still considered him family, but she knows he might need to be around to keep Laura in check.

Within minutes they had arrived at Octavia's house. She eventually greeted them at the door seconds after knocking.

"Peter, Twilight, good to see you both," she then raised her eyebrow, "And...Johnny Storm?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, I'm here to help my pal Peter and his awesome wife with their stuff, it's something a friend does after all."

Peter raised his eyebrow at Johnny, "Yeah, he's just here to help," He refocused on Octavia, "Anyway just tell us what you need and we'll do our best."

"I'm sure you will," Octavia then let them into her home and brought them to her music room. "I just need help organizing some music sheets, they got a bit scrambled and I just need to get them in order. They're all numbered and properly labeled so that should assist you," Octavia explained.

The trio looked around and saw paper scattered all over her desk.

"No problem, if the four of us work together we should have this done within minutes," Twilight explained.

Johnny stepped forward, "Let's get to it!" He rushed in to grab the paper, but he grabbed so much at once and caused some of them to float away.

Twilight face hoofed, "Johnny, you're causing more of a mess, please put the papers down so we can sort this rationally."

Johnny put the papers down and formed a sheepish smile. Octavia stepped in, "If you want to help, maybe you can go make sure my cello is properly sound."

Johnny nodded, "Sounds good."

Johnny approached her cello and started strumming the strings, "Doesn't seem like something to rock out to."

"It's a cello Johnny, not a guitar," Peter explained.

"You need the bow, can you handle that Mr. Storm?" Octavia asked.

Johnny raised his eyebrow, no one really calls him 'Mr. Storm', not an ideal name either. He chalked that up to Octavia's fancy lifestyle.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle a bow and a cello," He insisted.

He grabbed the bow the best he could. He still had some trouble holding things in his hooves but he was able to manage. He strummed the cello a bit but made a screechy sound, much to the annoyance of the ponies nearby.

"I really hate this thing," Johnny complained. He continued strumming the bow while the others sorted the sheets. He tried adjusting the strings a bit while strumming but accidentally caused one of the strings to break.

"Oh crap," Johnny said in a low tone, a bit nervous about the string breaking.

The sound didn't go unnoticed by Octavia, "What was that?"

Johnny panicked and stood in front of the cello. "What was what?"

Octavia gave an unconvinced stare, "I heard a bad note and you said 'Oh crap', what happened?"

Johnny looked nervously to both sides, "Question, how much do you value the strings on your instrument?"

Twilight groaned, "Oh for crying out loud. Just go sit in the corner Johnny before you break anything else."

Johnny felt a bit dejected, he hadn't meant to cause any damage, though it seems so far he's off to a bad start. He did as Twilight asked and waited for them to be done.

Peter pitied Johnny a bit, he can tell Johnny wants to help but he's a bit over eager. Maybe he'll do better on the next stop.

After everything was done and Octavia reattached a new string to her cello, the group decided to make their exit. Before that Octavia had something for them.

"If you don't mind delivering this harp to Lyra, I got it straight from Canterlot at a decent price much like I promised her."

Peter grabbed the harp and nodded, "I'll get right on it Octavia."

Octavia giggled, "Oh Peter, even outside your Spider-Mane suit you're still so helpful."

Peter did a sheepish smile, "I'm just doing what I can. Friends help friends after all."

Octavia nodded at that statement. Peter has never let the hero status go to her head, that's something she can respect.

Johnny then approached her with an apologetic face, "Sorry about your string."

Octavia pitied Johnny a bit. Despite his rough start, she can tell he just wanted to help and she did appreciate that. "It's fine, Vinyl does the same thing sometimes."

That got Twilight wondering. "Speaking of Vinyl, how has her attitude toward Peter been lately? I get the feeling she hasn't been too fond of him."

Octavia had a look of concern, "Let's just say that Thunderlane got to a few ponies, and Vinyl may have been one of them."

Peter groaned at the mentioning of Thunderlane. He turned out to be quite a troublemaker, and to know that more ponies might follow in his example could make things a bit tougher not just for him, but for his family.

"I'll deal with it Octavia, don't worry," Peter insisted.

Octavia nodded and bid the group farewell as they made their way to Lyra's house.

Johnny approached Peter, "Need help with that harp? I can fly so I can use my hooves to hold it."

Peter had a look of uncertainty, "I can handle it Johnny, you don't need to-"

Peter didn't even get to finish his sentence, Johnny just grabbed the harp off his back.

"See, I got it bro," Johnny said, effortlessly holding the harp.

Peter sighed and offered a smile of good will to Johnny, hoping that this goes a little bit better. Twilight on the other hand wasn't too sure about this.

They arrived at Lyra's house not too long later. After ringing the doorbell, the eccentric mare answered the door. "Peter! Twilight! Great to see you! What brings you both here?"

"Hi Lyra, we're just here to drop off a harp that Octavia got for you," Twilight said.

"Yeah, something about it being from Canterlot," Peter said.

"And I got it right here!" Johnny said and flew down quickly, accidentally emitting some fire. "A nice harp, ready for usage for whatever you-"

"Johnny the harp!" Peter said, referring to the fact that Johnny was burning it a bit.

"Oh crap!" Johnny shouted and let it go quickly, causing it to hit the ground with a thud.

Twilight groaned a bit, "Johnny look what you did!"

Johnny freaked a bit, "Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"If you're gonna help, try not to make a mess of things! Now the harp might be ruined!" Twilight said.

Lyra noticed that Johnny looked a bit distraught. Out of pity for him, she levitated the harp and tried to sooth things.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Just a little damage, what matters if it plays well. That's the important part of an instrument right?"

That seemed to calm the tension a little, though Twilight still looked pretty annoyed.

"Anyway we need to get going, we'll be seeing you," Twilight said.

Lyra made her good-byes, but not before Johnny approached her. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine, don't worry," Lyra gave him a convincing smile. Once Johnny left she dropped the smile and looked to her instrument. She wasn't too happy it got damaged but she can't be mad at Johnny. She could tell he only wished to help, she at least appreciates that much. Still, her poor harp.

The trio continued on, though Johnny stayed more toward the back, not wanting to incur more wrath from Twilight.

Peter noticed this and turned to Twilight, "He's only trying to help."

"I know but he's causing some trouble so far," Twilight said.

"Give it time, we all make mistakes. Look at me," Peter reminded.

Twilight wouldn't compare the situations much but she understands Peter's point. Though her patience with Johnny was already on thin ice, these mishaps are just making things worse.

"Let's just hurry over to Rarity's, maybe he can handle something over there," Twilight said.

Within minutes the trio arrived at Rarity's and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" They heard a sing-song voice say.

They entered her Boutique and looked around.

"Rarity!" Peter shouted.

"Over here!" They heard from deeper inside. They went into a large room where Rarity was working on some clothing.

They also noticed Bobby there, he seemed to be sorting some of Rarity's supplies. Future Sweetie was also there, working on her own design.

Rarity approached the trio, "Hello Twilight, Peter and...Johnny? I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, I'm helping Peter out," Johnny said.

"You see Rarity, he felt guilty for what he did yesterday at Sugarcube Corner, making me look bad and all. So he wanted to make it up to me by helping with the tasks," Peter explained.

Rarity found that so sweet of Johnny. "That's so nice of you Johnny, you at least have your heart in the right place when it needs to be."

Johnny blushed a little, "Thanks Rarity."

This raised Bobby's curiosity, Johnny is almost never regretful when he goofs around. Did he really overhear Twilight and Peter? Something was up, and Bobby wanted to find out what it is.

Peter looked around the shop at Bobby and Future Sweetie working. "Looks like you have quite a bit of help here already. Wait where's Sweetie Belle? The little one I mean."

"She's off with her friends and that Laura mare, still trying to earn their Cutie Marks," Rarity explained.

Peter chuckled, "Oh yeah, Laura's still pretty peeved about that. I just know she wants to cause me so much physical pain."

"You do have that charm dear," Rarity stated, much to Peter's confusion. What exactly was that supposed to mean?

"Anyway Rarity, we're just here to help sort some stuff for you. Spike was supposed to come and help," Twilight looked to the side a bit annoyed, "But he'd rather be with Janet Van Dyne."

Rarity had a look of disapproval, "Something about that mare rubs me the wrong way. Are you sure she's not any trouble Peter?"

Peter shook his head, "She's a little wild but she's no trouble. Besides nothing wrong with Spike having a friend, might be good for him to have a nice mare he can show around."

"Anyway, just tell us what we can help you with," Twilight said.

"Well Johnny can help Bobby sort some of those supplies. Twilight you can help me sort out my orders so I know where and when some things must be given to their owners. Peter you can sort my cloth and fabric by color," Rarity explained.

"Aw, how come I have to work by myself?" Peter asked.

"Because there's nopony else here, little Sweetie is with her friends, and Future Sweetie is working on something she insists is important," Rarity explained.

Twilight looked interested, "Really? What is it?"

Future Sweetie shook her head, "Not telling, you'll just have to wait and see."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Anyway Peter, just be a darling please."

Peter nodded, "Ok, anything for my favorite seamstress."

Future Sweetie chuckled, "Is she your favorite because she's the only one willing to stitch up your suit? Honestly she could make a fortune off that alone, if she hasn't already."

Rarity glared, "Sweetie Belle, that's improper to say."

"Only because it's true," Future Sweetie retorted with a mischievous smile.

Rarity groaned, "I should warn you, she's become pretty perky lately, just like the Sweetie Belle of this time, except this Sweetie Belle has a little more sass to her."

Peter chuckled at that, "Wow, being away from all that fighting has really helped her I guess, it's good to see her happy."

"Anyway, let's get to it," Rarity said.

Soon enough everyone got to their jobs. Twilight helped sort things with Rarity while Johnny helped Bobby.

Bobby figured now's the time to ask some questions to Johnny about this.

"So Johnny, trying to make peace with Peter over yesterday?" Bobby asked in hushed tone.

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, no big deal. Just wanna help my boy out."

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "Any chance you heard what Peter and Twilight had said?"

Johnny froze a moment and turned to Bobby, just staring a moment while trying to figure things about.

"Well bro?"

Johnny sighed, "It really doesn't matter Bobby."

"So you _did_ hear them. Didn't you?"

Johnny groaned, "It doesn't matter dude."

Bobby sighed, "Just know that you're fine the way you are. I like the Johnny that knows how to have fun. Please don't be another Peter in regards to being oversensitive about the opinions of others."

Johnny raised his eyebrow, "Peter's not oversensitive about the opinion of others. If he was he never would have stayed being Spider-Man, if anything I should probably be a little more like him. You know, the great power and responsibility stuff."

"Are you listening to yourself!?" Bobby said loud enough for the others to hear. Noticing this he toned it down, "We'll talk later, but you're being ridiculous."

Johnny rolled his eyes and kept working.

Meanwhile Peter had been working close to Future Sweetie Belle and got curious as to what she was working on, so she leaned in a bit closer.

"So, any chance you can let me in on this little secret?" Peter asked.

Future Sweetie grinned, "Just a little surprise for you, I'll show you later though."

Peter grew even more curious, "A surprise? Aw come on, show me now."

"Don't you have work to do? I'm sure you don't want to slow the pace down and upset my sister and your lovely wife do you?" Future Sweetie asked with a playful mocking tone.

Peter pouted, "Fine, but when I have a secret and you wanna know, I'm gonna keep you waiting too," Peter turned away defiantly and resumed working.

Future Sweetie chuckled, "He's so cute when flustered."

A little bit later, Bobby and Johnny were done.

"Sweet, just gotta move this into the other room," Bobby said.

"Leave that to me," Johnny insisted and grabbed everything in his hooves. Basically he had sewing supplies, and the machine among some spare clothes and had two arms full of them.

"Dude, that's a lot, let me help," Bobby said.

"Hey I got this, I'm the freakin Human Torch Remember? Or rather Equine Torch in this world, I got this," Johnny insisted.

"What does that have to do with-"

Before Bobby could finish his question, Johnny started making his way to the other room. Twilight noticed this situation, "Johnny, that's too much for you to carry!"

"Hey I've carried heavier, who do you think helps the Fantastic Four-" before Johnny could finish, he tripped over a loose piece of clothing and stumbled into Peter, who in turn stumbled into Future Sweetie, which caused her to stumble back toward a wall and cause a crack in it.

Johnny stood up, feeling a bit disoriented and stumbled back a little, causing him to trip over a roll of sewing string, causing him to fall on the table, breaking it a bit and scattering some info that Twilight and Rarity had been working on.

This also caused Twilight and Rarity to quickly back away and stumble into some shelves and knocking them over as well, causing them some degree of pain.

Twilight groaned as she started to stand up, "Johnny..."

Johnny shook his head a little to regain his composure and beheld the mess he made.

"Oh crap..." he looked around and saw that everything was on the floor, sewing strings and cloth scattered everywhere, and he saw that he caused a crack in the wall and the shelves to fall.

Peter shook off his dizziness and noticed that he was over Future Sweetie in an awkward position, causing a blush on them both.

"Oh, Peter, this is quite unexpected," Future Sweetie said in a flirtatious voice.

Peter quickly got off Future Sweetie and scurried away towards his wife, causing her to pull him in for a possessive hug.

Johnny stood up and was met with glares from everypony in the room, none of them were the least bit happy.

"I can fix this, I just need-"

"LEAVE JOHNNY!" Twilight shouted while pointing to the door.

Johnny was gonna protest but the look in Twilight's face showed that it wasn't the best idea to do so. He simply left dejectedly.

An awkward silence fell upon the room after that. Although Peter, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were themselves annoyed at Johnny, they still pitied him a bit.

Bobby, unlike the others, wasn't gonna be quiet about it. "He was only trying to help Twilight. For a Princess of Friendship, you're very rude and unfriendly."

"I don't need a lecture from you on how to be a Princess Bobby," Twilight said.

"You need a lecture from someone. I wonder how Peter manages to put up with you," Bobby said.

Twilight's eyes flared a little, "What did you say you little..."

Rarity quickly stepped in, "Let me handle this Twilight." Rarity approached Bobby with a stern look on her face. "Bobby, I know you care about your friends, and that's a great quality to have, but please don't start a fight with Twilight over it. She's a good friend of mine and a great wife for Peter. Accidents happen and Johnny will be forgiven, but for now it's best that he just stays on the sidelines. Ok dear?"

Bobby huffed a bit before giving in to Rarity. "Fine, but only for you."

Rarity pecked Bobby on the cheek and patted it a bit, "Thank you darling. Now we have a mess to clean up."

It was a quiet clean up for the most part. Bobby had no interest in speaking to Twilight or Peter, Twilight had no interest in speaking to Bobby, and Peter really didn't wanna engage Future Sweetie in a conversation.

Future Sweetie herself wouldn't stop flashing occasional glances to Peter while she worked on her project. Something she was sure Peter would like, and something she wouldn't mind seeing him wear. Her blush filled her face at the mere thought of Peter wearing this.

Later on Peter and Twilight finally finished up but were a little bit behind schedule due to Johnny's screw ups.

"Hopefully there's not much left to do, otherwise we're gonna be at this pretty late," Peter said.

"Don't worry, there's just Sweet Apple Acres, helping Derpy with some mail and Sugarcube Corner, it was a pretty light day at least," Twilight said.

"That's a relief, best to hurry up, then we can go home and I can spend some time with my favorite little colt and filly," Peter said.

"There will be plenty of time for that Peter, for now on to Sweet Apple Acres," Twilight said.

As The Power Couple made their way to the Apple Farm, Johnny is seen sitting on a cloud watching over the two.

"Sweet Apple Acres huh? Looks like I'll have one last chance to prove myself to them."

Johnny stood up and prepared his wings for take off, "Wow, this world has really gotten to me. Never thought I'd be this determined to be Peter's best friend."

Johnny chuckled a bit, "Oh well, that's the Magic of Friendship for ya, I honestly don't mind it either." With that, Johnny flew off to Sweet Apple Acres.

A bit later at the farm, Applejack was giving the orders to The Power Couple.

"Just help me take the apples to the barn so that me and Remy can sort them out," Applejack said.

"You don't want us to help you count them?" Twilight asked, paying little mind to Peter's silent objections.

"If ah asked you to do that, you'd be here all day. Ah could never do that to either of you, especially you Pete," Applejack said, much to Peter's relief.

"You're a good pal AJ," Peter said.

"Thanks Pete. Besides it's good for me and Remy, we love talking while doing that. It's our own little bonding time," Applejack said.

"Aw, are you two hitting it off?" Twilight asked.

"Sorta, ah wouldn't call him mah coltfriend, but he's really nice to be around, not to mention we really have a thing for each other's voices. He likes mah country accent and ah like his cajun talk, so it works out," Applejack said.

"That's sweet. How do Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh like him?" Twilight asked.

"Apple Bloom likes him, and he's really nice to her. He often plays some cards with her and he loves telling her stories about his adventures with them X-Men," Applejack said.

"Looks like I might have some competition," Peter said. "Now me and Remy are gonna be competing over who Apple Bloom likes best."

"Don't forget that Dante fellow," Applejack added. "The short time he was here, he really bonded with her. He even told me she's like the little sister he's always wanted and even asked me if ah wanted to swap siblings."

Peter chuckled, "Imagine Vergil as an Apple Farmer."

"That would be something," Applejack said. "As for Big Mac, he's ok with him but he hasn't bonded with him that much," Applejack explained.

"Remy takes some getting used to. It's easier for Apple Bloom I guess because she's just friendly by nature," Peter said.

As the trio walked, Johnny quietly flew overhead to hear what they were all saying. "Alright, just gotta help them at the first opportunity."

Applejack approached some wagons and buckets of apples. "There they are, just load them up and get them moving."

The trio quickly went to work on that task, with Peter using his strength to get several in the wagon at once, Twilight using her magic to levitate and Applejack using her natural strength to load them, though Peter offered his assistance once he was done with this own.

"Much appreciated Pete," Applejack said.

Once the wagons were loaded, the group went about transporting everything. Johnny quietly floated overhead, waiting for his opportunity to help,

As Peter walked, a wheel on his wagon suddenly broke off when it banged against some rocks, the contents inside nearly spilling out.

"Aw man. Twilight, AJ, hold up, I lost a wheel," Peter said.

The two mares unstrapped from their wagons, leaving them near the top of a hill that led straight to the Apple Family barn.

Applejack checked the wheel and the place it popped out, "Don't worry, this happens sometimes. Ah can place it back in and get this thing rolling again."

While Applejack was working on that, the wagon she left was starting to move a little, close to rolling off the hill.

Applejack popped the wheel back in and moved the wagon a little to test it out, "There, all fixed."

While this happened, Applejack's wagon finally rolled off the hill and toward the barn.

"Applejack! You wagon!" Twilight urgently said, pointing to the runaway wagon.

Applejack noticed the situation, "Land Sakes! Mah wagon!"

"I'll get it!" Peter said as he rushed after the wagon. The two mares then noticed a fire streak overhead.

"Was that Johnny? He's here too?" Applejack asked.

Twilight's eyes showed great concern, "Oh no, please don't tell me he's gonna 'help' again!"

Peter ran far enough so he can stand in front of the wagon's path and stop it.

"Ok, once that thing comes I just gotta-"

At that moment Johnny landed next to Peter, "Sup bro?"

"Johnny?" Peter said with a raise of his eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you out, being a friend, nothing new," Johnny said.

"Johnny I got this, you don't need to help," Peter said.

"Don't worry, it's no trouble, that's what friends do after all," Johnny said.

Due to them talking they weren't paying attention to the oncoming wagon.

"Peter! Johnny! Watch out!" Applejack said.

Peter's spider sense went off, so he quickly grabbed Johnny and tried to jump but Peter didn't get high enough and he was caught by the wagon and the two were on top.

Applejack and Twilight watched in worry as the two heroes sped off on the wagon, going straight to the barn.

"Peter! I think we're in a bit of a situation!" Johnny said.

"Gee ya think!?" Peter shouted in annoyance as he tried steering the wagon enough to the side in an attempt to pass by the barn.

Remy and Big Macintosh were delivering their own wagons to the barn when they noticed the situation.

"Uh, is that Peter and Johnny on a runaway Apple Wagon and about to crash?" Remy asked.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied.

Peter was able to steer the wagon to the side but they were still heading towards town. Not too far behind, Applejack and Twilight were following in hopes to catch up to them.

"Is that Applejack and Twilight Sparkle chasing after Peter and Johnny in that Runaway Wagon?" Remy asked.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied.

The two stood there a moment to assess the situation.

"So, should we go assist them?" Remy asked.

Big Mac thought a moment before responding. "Eeyup."

The two unstrapped from their wagons and pursued the heroes alongside the two mares.

Peter and Johnny were still going through town, trying to avoid colliding into anything.

"Watch out! Wagon coming through town!" Johnny shouted at the ponies.

All the ponies quickly cleared the streets to avoid the heroes, either running into their homes or into a nearby shop.

Some things weren't so lucky to be removed from the path in time. Vinyl Scratch was moving her stereo system when the wagon collided into it and knocked the stereos everywhere.

"My wubs!" Vinyl said and angrily turned into the wagon, "Great work Spider-Dork!"

Dr. Hooves was moving some of his science supplies when the wagon hit them as well, scattering a lot of technology.

"Blast!" He turned to the wagon, "Spider-Mane you will lead to our destruction one way or another!"

Even a cart of supplies Bon Bon was moving got knocked over by the wagon, all the treats spreading everywhere.

"No! My Candy!" She angrily turned to the cart. "I'll make you regret this Peter Parker!"

Peter face hoofed, "Amazing that Johnny's right next to me, and I'm still catching all the heat for this."

"Dude I got heat too," Johnny said and showed off his fire with a chuckle, "Get it?"

Peter shot a furious glare at Johnny, causing the Fantastic Four member to immediately shut up.

The wagon was getting very close to the Golden Oaks Library, much to Peter's concern.

"Oh no! Not the Library! My kids are in there!" Peter shouted and desperately tried to turn, but this time had little luck.

"Dude, we're kinda screwed, what now?" Johnny asked.

"There's only one course of action left Johnny," Peter said with a dark and serious tone.

"Really? What's that?" Johnny asked.

Moments later, the two are seen holding onto each other while screaming in fear of the collision.

Meanwhile at the door, Lightning Dust is knocking, waiting to see Trixie. While waiting she heard some screaming and turned around to see the wagon, with the two heroes on top and screaming in fear while holding onto each other for dear life.

Lightning started to freak out and scream as well, getting the attention of Logan and Trixie from within the home.

"What the hell is going on out-" Logan noticed the oncoming wagon, "Oh crap!"

Trixie also noticed the situation, "Logan, you gotta stop them!"

Logan nodded and rushed in front of the cart and stood his ground as it clashed into him. He was able to stop the cart after it skidded a bit and stopped short of the library.

Logan took a breath of relief, though he was met with the sounds of the two heroes in the cart still screaming in terror. Their eyes were shut so they hadn't realized the cart had stopped.

What's worse is that Lightning Dust is still screaming too, her eyes also shut and unaware that the impact hadn't happened.

Logan's temper was running low and he resorted to a very loud, "SHUT UP!"

That was loud enough to get the attention of all three screaming ponies, though Lightning quickly embraced Trixie for a sense of security.

Peter and Johnny realized they were holding each other and quickly backed away from each other, a blush of humiliation apparent on their faces.

Soon other ponies gathered around to see the commotion, including Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Octavia, Lyra, Rarity, Iceman, Future Sweetie Belle and even the Cutie Mark Crusaders, joined by Laura.

Also arriving on the scene were Rumble and Mayday, the latter looking really cranky having been woken up by all the screaming.

"Mayday was taking a nap, why is everypony screaming?" Rumble asked, obviously annoyed for his adoptive sister.

"I'd like to know myself, what the hell were you nimrods doing?" Logan asked.

Johnny stood up, "I can explain, you see-"

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny turned around and saw a very angry Twilight flying towards him with rage in her eyes.

"Oh crap, not again!" Johnny quickly took to the skies to avoid the wrath of Twilight.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "I'll go help him, all of you deal with this situation."

Rainbow Dash took to the skies to go stop Twilight from hurting Johnny while Peter watched in annoyance as he got off the wagon.

"Great, more trouble, we're obviously not gonna finish what we need to do today," Peter complained.

Applejack patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I'll take this back to the farm and finish the rest of the work with Big Mac and Remy. We can handle it, you just clear your head a moment."

"But we promised Derpy and Pinkie to help them," Peter said.

"Don't worry Peter, it's not that important right now," Pinkie said.

"And I can tell Derpy you can't make it, though I'm sure she herself is wondering what the commotion is, so you might see her momentarily yourself," Octavia said.

Peter nodded as he turned to Logan, "I have some explaining to do now it seems."

Logan nodded, "It would appear so."

Peter managed to explain the situation involving Johnny not only to Logan but to a few around him. Lyra, Octavia and Rarity also confirmed a few things on behalf of Peter and soon this mess was figured out.

"Sounds like Johnny really wants to be yer best friend or something," Logan said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense, why is he acting like this?" Peter asked.

"Actually it does," Logan said, earning a look of curiosity from Peter. "You see kid, when you left Earth for this world 5 years ago, people started to miss ya. A lot of the superheroes started to appreciate what you meant to us, including Johnny. Despite his rivalry with you, he always had a ton of respect for you, so once you left for good, he just felt down about it. He didn't realize it then but you were like his best friend, the brother he's always wanted, and when you left, that's when he realized how much he missed you and how much he did care about you."

Peter looked a bit surprised from what he was hearing. He had no idea that Johnny missed him so much.

"Here's another thing kid," Logan continued, "When I came to this world to stop Wesker and his allies, it was originally supposed to only be me. Johnny actually pushed to join me, he really wanted to come. He tried covering up saying that he just wants to show off his awesome skills to the villains, but Reed knew that he only wanted to come because he wanted to see you again. Now granted he acted like a jackass when he came here, it was mainly to hide his true feelings. It was either be a total jackass or pull you into the biggest hug he can muster. Obviously he choose to be a jackass, but I'm sure it was a close decision."

Peter couldn't believe this, now he feels a bit guilty for the way he's treated Johnny. But he understands fully now. If there was one thing Bobby was right about was that Johnny _has_ been there for him a lot lately, even if he was a moron half the time. Peter needs to fix this, make things right.

"I gotta go, I have some stuff to think about," Peter said and swung away, leaving the town behind.

Logan just watched as Peter swung away and then noticed that a few around him had some tears in their eyes.

"Seriously? The story was that sad?" Logan asked.

Rarity wiped her tears, "It's not that, it's just so beautiful."

Trixie nodded, "Yeah, Johnny really does have a good heart and it seems like he just wants what all of us need, a good friend." Trixie then turned her attention to Lightning Dust, "Don't you agree with that Lightning Dust?"

Lightning nodded a bit, "Yeah, sure thing Trixie."

Logan groaned a bit, things were getting sappy again, but it can't be helped. Fluttershy approached Logan and nuzzled him a bit, "You're a good friend too Logan, after all I'm sure you came not only to stop the bad guys, but because you cared for Peter as well."

Logan looked to the side to hide his blush, though there was no place to hide it. He paid no mind to his awkwardness and wrapped a foreleg around Fluttershy, "I guess so."

Soon the other ponies decided to head home, Mayday went back to bed with Rumble tucking her in and staying nearby to make sure she's not disturbed again.

Later in the day, Peter looked around in hopes of finding Johnny. He knows that Rainbow Dash managed to calm Twilight down but that Johnny is still off on his own.

He searched around until he saw Johnny sitting at the edge of a cliff, looking out to the sea.

Peter quietly approached his friend, and spoke in a low tone. "Johnny?"

Johnny turned around and slightly waved to Peter, "Sup bro?"

Peter felt concerned at Johnny's response, it lacked it's usual enthusiasm. Instead Johnny just seemed rather glum.

Peter took a seat next to his friend, "Quite a day huh?"

Johnny nodded lightly. "I guess so."

Peter grew even more concerned by the second. "Did I ever get to thank you Johnny?"

Johnny turned to Peter, "For what?"

"For your help, you really helped me, my family and this world. I know it's your duty as a hero, but I really do appreciate your work," Peter said.

Johnny wasn't too sure where this came from, he wasn't too sure what to make of it. He just gave an average response, "Thanks I guess."

Peter again looked a little down, "Come on Johnny, I shouldn't be in this end of this situation. Normally I'm supposed to be the glum one and you're the fun one. Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

Johnny shook his head, "I'd rather not."

Peter groaned slightly and gave a more stern state, "Johnny, you said you want to be my best friend right? Well best friends talk to each other. Now I know you have your ego and you want to be cool, but you can talk to me and tell me anything. I'm here for you Johnny, don't you trust me?"

Johnny looked Peter straight in the eye, he can tell that Peter meant this and he owed Peter that much.

"If I tell you, promise you won't laugh or think I'm weird?" Johnny asked.

Peter nodded, "I swear, just talk to me, I wanna help you."

Johnny took a breath, "Truth is Peter...When you first left our world, I didn't know what to think. I knew you were dealing with some crap. I at one point thought you had enough and decided to move away from New York, no longer deal with the bullshit that the city has dished out to you. Looks like I was partially right, except you had little say in the matter."

Peter nodded, recalling the day he was first teleported to Equestria.

"So at first I didn't think much of it, you needed to get away from it all and move on. Then I realized that without you, things quickly became boring. At first I didn't understand it, I figured maybe I just need a new rival. Someone else to compete with, race around New York with. So I tried doing that with Bobby, after all he's a good buddy too."

Johnny sighed, his eyes looking at the sea below, "But it wasn't enough. Bobby was fun to be around but he lacked something you did. At first I thought I just needed some getting used to but that wasn't the case. I just didn't get what it was. Eventually you came back to New York and I thought I could finally see for myself what was missing, but unfortunately I wasn't able to meet up with you. Then you were gone again."

Peter listened intently, waiting to see where Johnny was going with this.

"It was during that five year gap you were gone is when I really started to appreciate what you meant to our world. What you meant to me. Truth is I only rivaled you and did all that stuff with you is because I actually grew fond of you. You were fun to be around, plus I was slightly envious of you."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Envious of me?"

"Dude, you're smart, probably smarter than Reed. You have friends, real friends who like you for you. You are more respected among the other heroes than I am. You have so much, I should be jealous but at the same time, I am so happy for you. But I also knew how much you were hated by the public, yet it never stopped you. I developed a ton of respect for you for that, something I didn't realize the first time around, something I didn't appreciate. Once you were gone again, determined to stay here in this world to marry Twilight and start a family, that's when I realized I lost out on something special. To be more than just a rival, and not just a friend, but like a brother to you."

Peter felt a bit touched by Johnny's words, something he's surprised at, he never thought Johnny could be this deep.

"When I had the opportunity to come here and see you again, I just had to take it. Granted I was a bit of a jackass to you, it was just my way of showing affection. Plus I wanted to look cool in front of your friends and family so I didn't wanna be all mushy."

Peter chuckled a bit. He can't blame Johnny, he does value his image. He was right to make that comparison between him and Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe I could have handled certain things better, maybe it's also because I thought we always were best friends, just not yet official. Truth be told, I kinda overheard what you said to Bobby about Harry, so that's one reason I acted all crazy today."

Peter patted Johnny's back a little, "I'm sorry you heard that, like I said, I do value your friendship."

Johnny smiled, "You're always so nice Peter. Right now there's just one thing I want, it may sound sappy and it sounds like this world is getting to me, but it's something I'm sure of.

Johnny looked straight into Peter's eyes and spoke from his heart, "I just want to be your friend Peter. I missed you so much on Earth, and I might have to go back home soon. I may never see you again..."

Johnny took the time to wipe a tear from his eye, any other tears he evaporated on contact with this face, "I just want to spend the next few months with you...and Rainbow Dash, but you as well."

Peter chuckled at that. Johnny loves Rainbow Dash so he can't blame him for saying that, but he's still touched.

"Johnny, you are my friend, you don't have to be my 'best friend', because you're still a friend I can trust with my life. But you have been there for me so many times, it's only fair that I'm there for you. Now while I did consider Harry to be my best friend, keep in mind that Twilight has 5 best friends, 7 if you count her brothers," Peter said.

Johnny looked confused, "Brothers? I thought Shining Armor was her only brother?"

"Spike counts too Johnny, not the point. If Twilight can have multiple best friends, so can I, and I would love it if you were my best friend," Peter said.

Johnny had a nice genuine smile, "Wow, thanks bro, you mean it though?"

"On one condition," Peter said and extended his arms, "You still owe me that hug."

Johnny remembered when he first arrived in Equestria and Peter wanted to hug him. Truth be told, he was close to doing so, but like he said, he had a rep to keep. However that doesn't mean a thing now.

"Fine bro, you earned it," Johnny said.

The two heroes embraced in a nice hug, throwing male stereotypes out the window and just enjoying each other's friendship.

That came to an end when they heard the click of a camera and some snickering. Both turned their attention and saw Rainbow Dash with a camera, smiling at the two.

"Sup boys?"

Peter and Johnny looked a bit worried on the sight of Rainbow Dash's camera and her smile.

"Um Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Peter asked cautiously.

"I just came to find Johnny, make sure he's alright, but I see you two are having a nice moment. One I wanted to capture so we can relive it with all our friends for years to come," Rainbow taunted.

Johnny slowly approached her, "Dashie, be serious now, do you really wanna do that to your two favorite stallions? Especially the one who knows how to make you happy?"

Rainbow thought a moment, "Ok, I won't show anypony...if you can catch me."

Just like that, the rainbow maned pegasus sped away with a taunting laugh.

Johnny turned to Peter, "We gotta stop her!"

"On it!" Peter said as the two rushed after Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Skittles! This isn't funny!" Peter shouted.

"Yeah seriously, get back here!" Johnny shouted.

"Come on! You're both supposed to be faster than that!" Rainbow taunted.

The two chased Rainbow Dash for a good while, desperately hoping to catch her, though it would not be an easy feat.

The next day Johnny once again apologized for his screw ups and promised it won't happen again, mainly because he's gonna leave that stuff to Twilight and Peter.

Of course the towns ponies forgave him, even when he stated that he makes no promises that he won't screw up again. The towns ponies reluctantly accepted that and decided to move on with their business.

After Peter and Twilight were done catching up on what they needed to do, Peter went to go see Johnny at a nearby meadow. The brash hero had been waiting there with Rainbow Dash, the two nuzzling against each other.

"You're not mad about me taking that picture right?" Rainbow asked while nuzzling him.

"I could never be mad at my favorite pony," Johnny said while returning the nuzzle.

Rainbow rubbed her muzzle against his, "I'll make it up to though."

Johnny grinned, "I know you will."

The two started passionately making out a bit before Peter got their attention with a clearing of his throat.

"Did you invite me here to watch you both make out or something?" Peter glumly asked.

Johnny broke away, "Later babe, let's do what we came to do."

Rainbow nodded. "Hell yeah," She turned to Peter. "This is gonna be fun."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "What's going on?"

Johnny approached him, "Peter, you and me, one more time, a race."

Peter looked taken back, "A race?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, from here to Ponyville and back."

Peter thought for a moment, "Ok, why not?"

The two got into position as Rainbow set it up. "Ready, GO!"

The two heroes engaged in their race, their friendship ready to start building again. Peter knows that Johnny isn't so bad, plus it's nice to have a little guy time. For now, the Spider and the Flame have gotten closer, and are learning the meaning


	2. Family and Heroes

One bright early morning, a young Pegasus colt had just woken up. He let out a yawn rubbed his eyes a bit. He heard some slight snoring and turned to the side and was met with one of the cutest sights he usually has the pleasure of seeing.

A small Pegasus filly with light blue and light purple mane, braided up in an adorable fashion. She had been sleeping in her own bed with the most peaceful smile on her face.

The colt smiled at the young filly and quietly approached her to give her a gentle kiss on her head. Though it didn't wake her, she still felt the affection as she smiled harder in her sleep. He can't help but love this filly.

She is his sister after all. And she's not just any filly either. She's the daughter of The Princess of Friendship and The Element of Magic,Twilight Sparkle as well as the daughter of Peter Parker, a Knight, Prince and better known to Equestria, Spider-Mane.

Little Mayday Parker Sparkle, the first born child of the Equestrian Power Couple, and one of the best little sisters this colt can have. A colt by the name of Rumble.

It's been a couple of weeks since Rumble has lived in The Parker-Sparkle home, having been adopted by the couple after his older brother Thunderlane went rogue. Thunderlane hated Spider-Mane, believing him to have caused more harm to Equestria than good, and in his efforts to expose him, had gotten him wanted by Equestria Royalty and thus went on the run.

Until he was taken in shortly after the defeat of the Capcom villains, taken to Canterlot to face the consequences of his rebellious behavior.

Rumble's two foal sitters, Flitter and Cloudchaser, had wanted to take him in so he had a home, but were unable to support a colt until they had enough bits to do so.

That's where Peter and Twilight came in. They not only offered to look after Rumble, but also adopt him as their son until Flitter and Cloudchaser were able to take him in themselves.

Rumble had been living with them since, close to 3 weeks as a member of the Parker-Sparkle Family. He's loved it since then though, to have a family that loves and cares for him, just like he once had. Peter and Twilight also made sure never to treat Rumble as second to their daughter, he was treated with the same privileges that she had.

Although Peter and Twilight are technically his parents, he still mostly addresses them by name, only on occasion referring to them as 'mom' and 'dad', though mainly to goof around.

Peter sees Rumble as a little buddy, more of a little brother rather than a son. In the time they've spent together, when Peter is not saving the world or healing from an injury, they like to goof around, play a bit of hide-and-seek with Mayday, and just chat. Peter often tells Rumble stories of his adventures and Rumble listens with open ears.

Twilight however, treats Rumble like her son. She's constantly checking on him, always making sure he's well fed, seeing him off to bed, she just loves having him around. He's a very well mannered colt and she also loves to mentor him. Truth be told, she hopes he can stay around forever, but she knows he has to eventually go with Flitter and Cloudchaser.

For Mayday, she just loves being with Rumble, he's a great older brother to her. He's always kept her company, always made sure she's eaten, always wants to make sure she's well rested, he's basically a helper when it comes to taking care of her.

Rumble has other family within the group. He's taken a liking to Trixie, occasionally calling her 'Auntie' like Mayday does, though somewhat sarcastically. Trixie likes Rumble for his respectful nature and being easy to deal with. With Spike, the young dragon has tried acting like a cool older brother, though fails at it. Rumble doesn't rub it in though, he will humor it. Logan barely interacts with him, but like the others, doesn't mind his presence.

Even Peter's Aunt May has gone on record to state that he's an adorable young colt, and he's a very proper boy. Rumble likes Aunt May, saying she's almost like a grandma, except she's too pretty to be one.

Rumble was very happy to live in this home and be with this family. Although the shame he felt from his brother's actions still lingered, he didn't let it get him down. He's gonna spend the time that he's with the Parker Sparkle family to it's fullest. He won't just be some colt taken in, he will be considered a true member.

Rumble went downstairs shortly after getting up to get ready for breakfast. The food was already made, it was pancakes. He really likes the pancakes that Twilight makes him.

"Good morning Twilight," Rumble greeted.

Twilight turned her attention, "Oh good morning Rumble, how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well, I always sleep well when I'm here," Rumble explained.

Twilight approached him with a plate of pancakes and a smile on her face, "That's good to know sweetheart."

She placed them down, "Now eat up, Peter has a surprise for you after you're done."

Rumble's eyes lit up, "A surprise!? Really!? What is it!?"

Twilight shook her head, "Sorry honey, you'll just have to wait."

"Aw, oh well. I guess I can wait," Rumble said.

Twilight kissed his head, "That's my good little colt," She made her way back toward the kitchen, "Is Mayday still sleeping?"

Rumble nodded as he started eating. "Yeh, shesh ashleep."

Twilight turned to Rumble with a stern stare, "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's improper."

Rumble swallowed his food and nodded, "Right, sorry."

Twilight smiled and nodded, "That's fine dear, I'll leave you to your food."

Rumble nodded and finished up, he was eager to see what Peter had for a surprise.

Later on after Rumble finished, Peter took the young colt out somewhere. Rumble was curious as to where Peter was taking him, though he guessed it had to do with all the ponies flocking somewhere.

"What's going on?" Rumble asked.

"We're almost there little guy, just be patient," Peter said.

Rumble pouted a bit, but respected Peter's wishes. Peter felt fortunate that Rumble was a reasonable colt, thus far he hasn't had any problems with him. Not to say the other foals Peter knew were trouble, they were just a little more eager.

Apple Bloom is reasonable in her own right, though a little rambunctious, Sweetie Belle is a little too flirty for his liking and Scootaloo is like a mini Rainbow Dash, or a mini Johnny.

His daughter however, is very easy to deal with, maybe Peter just has that luck when it comes to young kids.

Soon they arrived where Peter wanted to take Rumble, a Wonderbolts 'Meet and Greet'.

"Is that...the Wonderbolts!?" Rumble asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"I heard they were coming to town, so I figured I would surprise you. I know you like them based on how excited you were for Johnny when we told you he was gonna try out," Peter said.

Rumble beamed a nice smile. While he wasn't an avid fan like Rainbow Dash, he still appreciated how much of an honor this was.

There at the autograph table were Fleetfoot, Soarin and the Captain herself, Spitfire.

"This is so cool, I get to meet the top three Wonderbolts!" Rumble said, barely as he hovered over the ground slightly, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Let's hurry up then little guy, we shouldn't keep them waiting too long", Peter insisted.

Rumble nodded, "Sure thing Peter!"

Rumble followed Peter to the line where the ponies were waiting for The Wonderbolts.

Meanwhile at the front of the line, Spitfire had just signed an autograph when she noticed Peter and Rumble toward the back of the line.

"Hey it's Spider-Mane! Yo Spider-Mane come up here!" Spitfire said.

Peter shook his head, "I can't go ahead in line, it's not fair to the other ponies!"

Much to Peter's surprise, all the ponies in line actually moved out the way for him, clearing a path to the autograph area.

"That's nice of you all but you don't need to do this for me," Peter insisted.

"We don't mind!" one mare said.

"Yeah, we can wait for you!" another mare said.

"You're awesome!" a stallion said.

Peter blushed and smiled a bit sheepishly, "But it's not fair to all of-"

Rumble grabbed Peter's hoof and eagerly pulled him forward, "Come on, they're being nice, let's just go."

"Hey easy Rumble," Peter said as the young colt dragged him along. He looked to the surrounding ponies, all giving him honest smiles.

"Thanks though, it's nice to be among friendly ponies," Peter said.

"Yeah thanks! You're all the best!" Rumble said eagerly and got Peter to the front.

Spitfire grinned in seductive satisfaction at seeing Peter up close. Soarin however didn't look too pleased to see Peter. Fleetfoot was pretty neutral, though she herself took a nice look at Peter. Like many mares, she found Peter very easy on the eyes.

"You didn't have to make them clear a path, we could have waited like everypony else," Peter said.

"Truth be told, we would really like to talk to you though, I'm sure everypony here would be interested in what I have to say," Spitfire insisted.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Talk? About what? Wait this isn't about me joining the Wonderbolts is it? Like I said I really wouldn't fit in well."

"Actually this is more for your friends Rainbow Dash and Johnny Storm. You see we're gonna have a show soon where the newer and the potential Wonderbolts will be performing. It's only for part of a show but it's a good way for them to have the feel of a big crowd. Since your friends will be there, we were hoping you'd come too and maybe be our guest of honor. Maybe even a sponsor for us, it'd be for a good cause," Spitfire explained.

Peter scratched his head, "Sounds tempting, though it seems like everytime I go to a Wonderbolts thing something bad happens, so I'm gonna have my doubts."

Spitfire nodded, "I understand if you don't want to, but the offer's on the table. You have til the end of the week to let me know if you changed your mind. It would be really great, especially for your friends."

Soarin looked to the skies, "Actually, here they come now."

Peter looked up and saw Johnny Storm and Rainbow Dash fly over to the Wonderbolts signing. Peter looked happy as always to see two of his closest friends, though Rumble looked a bit uneasy at the sight of Rainbow Dash.

Truth be told, Rumble has had struggles with Twilight's friends. While Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were friendly to him, her other three friends were harder to get through to.

First there's Rarity. While she says she forgives him, there is a belief that she does hold some slight resentment towards Rumble for getting her sister Sweetie Belle captured by some villains. Rarity isn't outright unfriendly to Rumble, and she does feel for him and everything he's going through, but deep down she is still pretty bitter over him lying the way he did.

Then there's Applejack, while she doesn't hate Rumble she does feel unsure about him at times. She's mainly concerned for her sister, seeing how Rumble lied his relationship with Sweetie Belle the first time around. Now she understands that he was pressured it also shows he lacks the ability to handle situations like that and he lacks the same sense of responsibility that Peter has.

Though Applejack does have hope that Peter can teach Rumble the basics of responsibility.

Finally there's Rainbow Dash. When Rumble and Sweetie Belle's secret was discovered, Rainbow Dash took it upon herself to interrogate Rumble about it, even going far as to hurting him when she twisted his foreleg. Since then Rumble had been afraid of Rainbow Dash, and always avoided going near her. It doesn't help that Rainbow Dash actively doesn't trust Rumble either.

Rainbow Dash and Johnny Storm touched down in front of Peter and Rumble.

"Hey Johnny, Skittles," Peter greeted.

Johnny pulled Peter into a 'bro-hug', "Hey Peter, great to see ya."

Rainbow nodded, "Same here Pete," she then noticed Rumble, who had a worried look on his face, causing her friendly attitude to drop. "I see you brought Rumble with you."

Rumble backed away a bit, Rainbow's tone and unfriendly gaze made him uncomfortable. Peter noticed this and went to Rumble and pulled him close to give him a sense of security.

"He's just here to see The Wonderbolts like everypony else," Peter explained.

Rainbow still glared suspiciously at Rumble, who at this point was practically trembling at the sight of Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire couldn't help but notice that. Why is that colt so afraid of Rainbow Dash? Does it have to do with her attitude? She is being a bit unfriendly so that could be a reason.

"Anyway it's a good thing you're both here, Spitfire wanted to see you both," Peter said.

Rainbow looked excited, "Really?" She turned to Spitfire, "You want to see us? Are you gonna make us official Wonderbolts!?"

Spitfire shook her head, "Not yet, but you have a chance to earn that rank. All you have to do is perform well at an upcoming show. This is a good way to see how well fans like you and thus break your way through."

Rainbow grinned, "Awesome, that's definitely something I can do!"

Spitfire nodded, "I'm sure you can Rainbow Dash, you got skill and potential to be great. Same to you Johnny."

Johnny grinned, "Yeah I know, we're just that awesome."

Peter cleared his throat, "Johnny...ego."

Johnny nodded, "Right, sorry bro." He turned back to Spitfire, "We appreciate that, thanks Spitfire."

Spitfire nodded, "No problem, I'll give you some info on the time and date for this event after we're done with the autographs."

Rainbow Dash and Johnny nodded and then hoof bumped each other. Johnny then turned to Peter, "You will be there, won't you Pete?"

Peter looked a bit unsure, "Johnny, when I go to these events, crazy things happen, between me getting hurt pretty badly once and then when Deadpool showed up to attack, mainly as a diversion so Vega and Shocker can destroy this town, part of it is still being rebuilt too."

Johnny looked a bit glum, "I see, anyway I won't blame you, it's for the safety of others, I can respect that. But if me and Dash do get in, you'll be at our coronation, right?"

Peter nodded, "I'd definitely do that, after all you are my best friend."

Johnny felt touched at hearing those words, it's still a nice feeling for him. Though he wanted to hug Peter, he wasn't gonna do it in front of everypony, he doesn't need a reputation for being sappy.

"That's awesome, see you there," Johnny said and turned to Rainbow, "Let's go babe."

"Right behind you," Rainbow said, but before she could leave Spitfire called to her.

"Hold on Rainbow Dash, I need to speak to you about something, it's a bit personal."

Rainbow Dash seemed a bit curious, "Sure thing," She turned back to Johnny. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure thing," Johnny gave Rainbow a kiss good-bye and flew away while Rainbow approached Spitfire, "Yeah what is it?"

"Come with me," Spitfire said and gestured Rainbow Dash to follow. Rainbow followed Spitfire behind the shop they were doing the Wonderbolt autographs.

"Wait Spitfire, what about the other ponies!?" Soarin asked.

"Stall them! This is important!" Spitfire called as she continued to move.

Soarin sighed and turned to the crowd, all very curious. He then turned to Peter, who had a sheepish smile.

"So...what's it like being a Wonderbolt?" Peter asked.

Soarin raised his eyebrow, "Dude, really?"

Spitfire brought Rainbow to the back where the eager pegasus had anticipated what the Wonderbolt had to say.

"So what's this about Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spitfire decided to go straight to the point. "It's about that colt from a moment ago, I couldn't help but notice that he seems a bit uncomfortable around you."

Rainbow raised her eyebrow, "You mean Rumble? Oh he's just some colt that Peter watches over."

"I can see that, but my question is about why he felt uncomfortable when he saw you. In fact you didn't seem too fond of him either, what's that about?"

Rainbow Dash looked curious, "With all due respect Spitfire, why are you so concerned about some colt being comfortable around me?"

"I just wanna be sure that you're not unfriendly. If you are it's gonna be really hard to be a Wonderbolt because nopony's gonna wanna get near you if you have a reputation for being unfriendly, and it's gonna make it hard for other ponies to work with you," Spitfire explained.

Rainbow Dash looked a bit unsure about this situation. "Um, I'm not unfriendly, I'm very easy to be around. Maybe that colt's just upset because I interrogated him once and he's still upset about it or something, he'll get over it."

Spitfire raised her eyebrows a moment, a little surprised by what she heard, "You did what?"

"It's like this, you remember those bad guys from that Capcom world, thing is that Rumble had let my friend's sister see one of those guys and it allowed them to kidnap her just to have an advantage over us," Rainbow explained.

"Yeah I remember that little Unicorn Filly Sweetie Belle went missing, but Peter's colt had to do with that?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, he apparently dated Sweetie Belle, but it turns out she was using him as a cover to see one of those guys, the same guy that led an attack on this village a couple of weeks ago."

"Wait, if she was using him then why was he blamed? It sounds like she made a stupid move," Spitfire pointed out.

"Fact is that Rumble still lied, he knew she was seeing somepony else and he didn't say anything until it was too late," Rainbow said.

"Did he know it was one of the bad guys? Did he intend for her to get captured?" Spitfire wondered.

Rainbow shook her head, "No, not exactly, but he still-"

"Hold on," Spitfire interrupted, "Who's idea exactly was it for that kid to date her?"

Rainbow scratched her head. "Um, me and Johnny introduced them actually, but then-"

"Who's idea was it that he be used as a cover to see this guy?" Spitfire asked.

"Uh...technically Sweetie Belle but still, he-"

"So wait a minute, you introduced the two, it was her idea to use the kid to see that bad guy, and somehow he's being blamed for this?" Spitfire asked.

Rainbow started to sweat a bit nervously, "Well when you put it that way..."

"Sounds to me like this kid was unfairly blamed for something, even if he has some fault it's not entirely on him, did you give him a chance to explain himself? Did he intend for this to happen?" Spitfire asked.

More sweat trickled down from Rainbow Dash, "Um...maybe not...but still you gotta remember, he _is_ Thunderlane's little brother and-"

"That shouldn't mean anything Rainbow Dash," Spitfire explained. "You can't take your anger out on someone just for being related to another pony you dislike. Plus it sounds like he was put in an unfair position, one he didn't ask for and he's being blamed for something that some others should be blamed for, you said it yourself that you and Johnny introduced the two, he wasn't working with the villains to do that. Plus there's a good chance he was pressured into keeping that a secret, he seems like the type to not really show any guts on a situation like this."

"But still, he lacks Peter's responsibility, so I think that-"

"What I think is that you overreacted, you need to make things right with that kid, I can't have a Wonderbolt with a reputation for being a jerk, it's not good for image and it's gonna make it hard to book shows with you. Plus he seems like a nice boy who made a bad mistake, Peter constantly mentions his mistakes and he seems to regret them, that hasn't stopped you from being his friend now has it?"

Rainbow shook her head, "No, but he at least tries to make amends and-"

"Rumble is still young, he's gonna learn this stuff and I'm sure Peter will teach him, I'm sure Princess Twilight will also help, but you need to make things right. It's not just about you getting into The Wonderbolts, but it's just from one pony to another trying to make things right," Spitfire explained.

Rainbow Dash sighed, maybe Spitfire's right, she probably should cut Rumble some slack. Besides if she doesn't, no Wonderbolts for her.

"Ok, I'll go apologize to the kid then," Rainbow said.

Spitfire smiled and nodded, "Good to hear."

Rainbow made her way back to the autograph area, Spitfire following close behind. They noticed Soarin telling a story to Rumble.

"So that's what it's like being a Wonderbolt kid."

Rumble nodded with a nice little smile, "That's so cool Mr. Soarin."

"Please, just call me 'Soarin', I'm not an old stallion or anything."

Rumble nodded, "Sure thing Soarin, you're really cool though."

Soarin beamed a smile of pride, he had a slight sense of confidence mainly due to a colt that knows Spider-Mane still finds him to be pretty cool.

Rainbow Dash approached the group, "I'm back."

"That was quick, what did Spitfire wanna talk to you about?" Peter asked.

"Nothing much, just giving me a few pointers," Rainbow explained.

Rumble looked to be backing away a little, which Rainbow Dash noticed. Remembering what Spitfire told her, Rainbow prepared to make things right, "Hey Rumble, mind if I say something to you?"

Rumble gulped and made sure to keep a safe distance, "Um, sure? What is it?"

Rainbow rubbed her head, "I'm sorry if I upset you before, you know, when I got mad at you for the Sweetie Belle thing, it won't happen again."

Rumble seemed a bit suspicious, that apology didn't seem too genuine for him. It almost seemed a little forced.

"What exactly are you sorry about?"

"You know, yelling, interrogating, just making sure that you weren't trying to hurt Sweetie Belle intentionally," Rainbow said.

That last part seemed more like Rainbow was justifying her actions, at least that's what Rumble thinks.

"So, you're sorry? Like Really sorry?" Rumble asked, making sure he had complete clarification over Rainbow Dash's apology.

Rainbow nodded again, "Yeah, I'm totally sorry kid, won't happen again."

"You promise?" Rumble asked.

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, in fact I think we could be good friends."

Rumble wasn't sure if he could trust Rainbow Dash, it just seemed odd to him that she would be so unfriendly one second and so nice the next. He was hoping this wasn't a trick or anything of the sort.

Peter nudged Rumble a little, "Rumble, if Rainbow Dash is apologizing, you should give her a second chance. Remember that everypony deserves another chance, just look at Trixie."

Rumble sighed and nodded. He remembered how important second chances are, as taught to him by Trixie.

"Ok Peter," Rumble turned to Rainbow Dash, "I'll forgive you Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow smiled and then turned to Spitfire, awaiting a sign of approval. Spitfire nodded her head to Rainbow Dash. However once Rainbow Dash turned away, Spitfire had a look of uncertainty on her face. She hopes that Rainbow Dash is gonna be genuine with this.

"So everything's behind us right?" Rainbow hopefully asked.

Peter nodded, "Sure, and to prove it, maybe you can treat him to some milkshakes or something."

Rainbow raised her eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I mean you said you two could be good friends, why not prove it? Maybe you don't have to get him milkshakes but do something. In fact you're a great flyer, maybe you can train him, be his mentor," Peter suggested.

Rainbow looked unsure. She really doesn't care to spend so much time with Rumble, but she can't turn back now.

"Um, ok, fine with me, we'll figure something out," Rainbow said, feigning interest.

Peter nodded, "Good, happy to hear that." Peter turned to Rumble, "Go get your autographs now, later we can do something else, alright little guy?"

Rumble nodded, "Ok Peter." Rumble approached the Wonderbolts while Rainbow got Peter's attention.

"What was all that about? Why did you set me up with that kid to do stuff?" Rainbow asked.

"Hey you said you two can become friends,I just want to make sure that everything said is genuine, that you're willing to be his friend. Who knows, he can be like a little brother to you" Peter said.

"What do I need Rumble as a younger brother for? I already have a cool filly in Scootaloo to be my younger sibling, I don't think she'd be eager to share," Rainbow explained.

"Hey if I can divide my attention between Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Babs, Dinky, Rumble and my daughter Mayday, I think you can have two younger siblings. Besides Scootaloo likes Rumble, they'll get along just fine," Peter explained.

Rainbow sighed, "I really don't know about this Peter. Besides he has Flitter and Cloudchaser as older sisters as well."

"Rainbow, look at this. Apple Bloom has three stallions here she looks up to. Myself, Remy and her older brother Big Macintosh. In fact Applejack told me that she's also a fan of Dante. Sweetie Belle looks up to me, her sister Rarity as well as Twilight. Scootaloo looks up to me, Johnny and you. I think Rumble can handle looking up to me, Twilight, Flitter, Cloudchaser and you."

Peter realized something, "Wow, a lot of foals look up to me...gotta make sure I keep a good example," Peter shook his head, "Not the point. Point is that you both need this. You need to put this behind you, and I want him to see you how I see you. A tough mare with a sweet personality."

Rainbow blushed a little but turned away, "Still trying to sweet talk me Parker?"

Peter chuckled, "I can't help it, I love Twilight and she's always gonna be the mare for me, plus I know Johnny loves you. But I have to be honest, you are a nice and sweet mare, and one of the best friends I've had the pleasure of having. I just want Rumble to appreciate that. I'm doing this for both of you."

Rainbow blushed harder but tried to counter it with a tough face. "I wouldn't say I'm sweet, but I am pretty damn cool. Alright Pete, I'll make this work," Rainbow looked behind Peter, "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to make things right with somepony."

Peter looked behind and saw Lightning Dust watching from a distance. Part of her wanted to go there but three things prevented that. One, she doesn't know if the Wonderbolts are still upset by her actions, two she is still ashamed of her soured friendship with Rainbow Dash and three, she was still afraid of Peter.

"Come on Lightning, we're all friends here!" Rainbow encouraged.

The Wonderbolts noticed Lightning Dust, as did Rumble. Mixed reactions playing through at the moment.

Lightning cautiously approached the group, but once Peter made his way to her, she stopped in his tracks. Peter was attempting to encourage her, hoping to get close enough, but once he got too close, she back tracked and tried flying away. However her wing hadn't fully healed and she fell down hard.

Lightning felt more humiliated and ran away in tears, with Peter pitying her. Rainbow approached Peter sympathetically, "Give her some time."

Peter sighed, "This is another reason I wanna help Rumble. I don't want him ending up like that. I myself need to make things right with her, I just want her to feel safe."

Rainbow Dash sighed and herself felt pity for her old academy partner. "You're not the only one Pete. I need to make peace with Lightning Dust as well. If Twilight can make peace with Trixie and Celestia can make peace with Sunset Shimmer, I think I can make peace with Lightning Dust."

Peter smiled and nodded, "Good way to think about it."

Rainbow looked to Rumble, "Maybe you're right, he's not a bad kid. I'll try to make peace with him too."

Peter lightly nuzzled Rainbow, "I'm so happy to hear that."

Rainbow blushed more, "Come on Pete, suppose Twilight or Johnny see this?"

Peter chuckled, "It's just friendly nuzzling, Twilight nuzzles Logan sometimes, though he hates it."

Rainbow chuckled, "Wow really? I gotta see that sometime, anyway I should go. Johnny's probably waiting, and I don't like to keep him waiting."

Peter nodded as Rainbow Dash flew away. Peter went back to Rumble, who proudly showed off his autographs, "Look what I got Peter."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, it's awesome."

Rumble turned back the the three Wonderbolts, "Thank you very much."

Spitfire nodded and smiled at the kid, "If you practice hard kid, you'll be able to join us one day."

Soarin nodded in agreement, "Just train hard."

"And don't give up," Fleetfoot added.

Rumble nodded, then was gestured by Peter to get moving. "Let's go home for now, you can show Twilight and Trixie."

Rumble nodded, "Yes Peter. Bye Spitfire, bye Soarin, by Fleetfoot!"

Rumble flew off while Spitfire watched with some happiness. "You got a nice colt there Peter, it was nice of you to take him in."

"I'm just doing what I can for him," Peter said and turned away, "See you three around."

Peter quickly followed Rumble while Spitfire observed Peter, "Damn he looks so good. The day Princess Twilight starts that herd, I want in."

Soarin groaned, "Seriously? Are you that into him?"

"Come on Soarin, I know you're jealous of him but you have to admit he's a great stallion," Spitfire said.

Soarin glared a bit. "First off, I'm not jealous. Second I know he's great. As Spider-Mane, he can be a bit overrated, but as just plain Peter Parker, he is a decent guy. He's at least a good friend and a good role model, I'll give him that."

Spitfire crossed her arms with a smile, "Good to hear from you Soarin."

Soarin ignored this and focused on the fans before him, he has his reserved opinion on the hero but he'll give him some credit where it's due.

Back home Rumble had shown Twilight his autographs, "Isn't this cool Twilight? Peter helped me get this. All the ponies in town let us to the front of the line."

Twilight smiled at that, "That's so great to hear honey, glad you liked the surprise."

"That's not all, I saw Rainbow Dash and she said 'sorry' to me for all the things she did. She said she's gonna try to become my friend," Rumble said.

Twilight looked curious, "Oh did she now?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about it, but Peter told me that ponies deserve another chance. That's why Trixie is our friend, because she got another chance. So maybe Rainbow and I can become friends, wouldn't that be cool Twilight?" Rumble asked.

Twilight nodded, "That would be very cool, I'm so glad that Rainbow Dash is trying to make peace with you. You're such a little sweetheart, she should see that too."

Rumble nuzzled Twilight for that, "Thanks Twilight, I love you."

"Aw," Twilight hugged Rumble, "I love you too."

Peter came into the room, "Aw, that's so cute. Rumble is a cuddly little guy isn't he?"

"Come see for yourself," Twilight insisted.

Peter nodded and approached the two and then hugged Rumble as well, leaving the young colt to be in the middle of a double hug.

"You two are too much, but I love you for that. Thanks for taking care of me," Rumble said.

"It's no trouble little guy, we're happy to have you in our family," Peter said.

"Very happy," Twilight added.

The two then kissed Rumble's head, causing him to feel an extra sense of happiness. But it didn't end there.

Soon Mayday entered the room and noticed the two simultaneous hugs that Rumble was receiving, "Hey I wanna hug Rumble too!"

"Come join us kiddo, you deserve Rumble too," Peter said.

Mayday wasted no time in rushing over to hug her older brother figure. Rumble felt flattered at all the attention, reminds him of when he was showered with affection from his two foal sitters, plus the days where his older brother Thunderlane also treated Rumble with love and care.

Peter and Twilight held their darling daughter close as well. The two most important goals in their lives right now in their arms and embrace. They love their daughter with all their hearts, and they want Rumble to have that same love.

Trixie passed by the area and noticed all the hugging going on. "Wow, isn't this a nice little moment between you."

"Join us Trixie, you know you want to join the Hug Party," Peter said.

Trixie chuckled, "That was a lame way to put it, but Trixie will indulge you." Trixie then went beside the couple and hugged them close as well, trying to get all the members of the family in on the hug.

Spike was making his way out of the Treebrary for a 'date' when he also noticed the love and affection, "Cool, a group hug."

"Come on Spike, I could really use a hug from you as well," Twilight said in an innocent type tone.

Spike couldn't resist, Twilight is like an older sister to him, and he misses her affection at times. "Sure, that sounds good."

Spike rushed over and hugged Twilight, though he also tried hugging Mayday close as well.

It was a nice little moment between the family members. Peter remembered something, "I wish Aunt May was here, maybe we should go get her and resume this."

"Yeah, we should," Twilight said.

While this is going on, Logan had passed by as well, raising his eyebrow. "Great, more sappy moments."

Peter noticed him, "Hey Logan, come join us."

"I don't think so," Logan said and kept walking.

Peter pouted and broke away from the hug, "Come on buddy!"

"Don't call me buddy! I ain't joining yer hug!" Logan shouted.

Peter groaned, "Johnny gave me that hug I was owed, now it's your turn old man!"

"Shove it Parker!" Logan said.

Peter looked unhappy, "I want my hug!"

Peter jumped at Logan with the attempt at hugging him, though that only infuriated the X-Man.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PARKER! GET OFF ME!"

"I WANT MY HUG!"

"I'LL GIVE YA SOMETHING ELSE!" *Snikt*

There was a bit of a scuffle nearby between the two heroes, earning a look of annoyance from the rest of the family. Except Spike, he found it humorous.

"I'll go break them up," Twilight said and approached the two heroes.

"I gotta get ready, don't wanna keep Janet waiting," Spike said and readied himself.

Trixie also got up, "That ended the moment rather quickly, oh well, I should be off."

Before Trixie left, Rumble got her attention, "Hold on."

Trixie looked curious, "What is it?"

Rumble flew up and kissed Trixie on her cheek, earning a blush from the magician.

"Thanks, um any reason you did that though?" Trixie asked.

"Just want you to enjoy your second chance, remind you that you're loved among us," Rumble said.

Trixie smiled at the young colt and returned the favor with a kiss of her own on his head, "Trixie likes you very much Rumble."

Rumble chuckled at her old usage of the 3rd person talk as the mare walked away.

Mayday then took the time to kiss his cheek, "I love you Rumble."

Rumble hugged the little filly close, "And I love you too Mayday."

The two foals sat in the embrace while nearby the scuffle between Peter and Logan had worsened as it went outside, gaining the attention of other ponies, who were eager to see how this plays out.

For now, Rumble is very happy with how things are going. As far as he's concerned, The Parker-Sparkle Family is one of the best families to be a part of.


	3. Only Nature

Fluttershy was out in her field, tending to all her little animal friends. She had just finished feeding them and is now just getting them settled.

Watching nearby was one of her current roommates, Laura Kinney, AKA X-23. Fluttershy had offered to watch over the mare as a favor to Wolverine.

Fluttershy was humming an angelic song to her animals, helping them get aligned as she continued to tend to her critters.

Laura couldn't help but feel at peace listening to Fluttershy's humming. She had the sweetest voice, topped with the nicest attitude. Only a gentle creature like Fluttershy can stand to handle someone like X-23 as far as the young mare was concerned.

Laura couldn't understand why Fluttershy was so friendly, but she's not gonna complain. She'll be there for Fluttershy, after all at this point, Fluttershy is the only creature in this world she cares about.

Fluttershy noticed Laura watching from nearby, "Oh, hello Laura, would you like to come over? I could use your company, if you don't mind at least."

Laura nodded and approached Fluttershy, standing with her as she helped sort her animals. Strangely or rather unsurprisingly, the animals seemed nervous around Laura.

Laura has never given off the best vibes when near the animals, they can almost sense her hostility. Truth be told Laura didn't like them either, in fact she couldn't fully understand how Fluttershy can deal with a job like this.

Though it's her patience with animals that probably allows Fluttershy to handle somepony like Laura, her understanding nature.

Fluttershy noticed her animals feeling nervous, but it's something she understands by now. Getting Laura to appear more friendly will take work but she knows it will happen eventually.

"So..." Laura said, breaking the ice, "What's it like dealing with these creatures all the time? Honestly I haven't seen the thrill so far."

"It's fun, I enjoy tending to my critters," Fluttershy explained.

"I'm amazed you can handle this honestly, I don't think I would have the patience, though I'm not sure who would," Laura said.

"Once you understand them, it's not that bad, maybe I can help you one day," Fluttershy offered.

"Yeah maybe, but still. Suppose they give you attitude? I mean I find it hard to believe that all of them are nice all the time," Laura said.

"Don't worry, I have my ways of handling misbehaving animals," Fluttershy explained.

Laura raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? How so?"

"It's nothing really, just a little assertiveness, and...My Stare," Fluttershy said.

Laura looked curious, "Your stare? This I have to see."

Fluttershy shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea, I only use it when my animals are being bad, but luckily it's not that often."

"Aw, kinda wanna see this 'Stare' though, maybe I can get your animals to rile up or something," Laura suggested.

Fluttershy looked at Laura with disapproval, "I don't think so, it's not something to just show-off Laura, and not something I willingly wanna put my animals through."

"Aw, fine then. Do it to me," Laura said.

Fluttershy raised her eyebrow, "I don't think it would work, and even if it did I don't wanna put you through that."

"Hey I've seen worse, I think I can handle your stare," Laura insisted.

Fluttershy shook her head, "Not a good idea Laura."

Laura groaned, "Come on, just once for a few seconds, if you do that then I'll join you on your next shopping spree!"

Laura realized what she said and tried to cover her mouth but too late, Fluttershy's interest was peaked.

"Really? You hated it the first time I tried taking you, are you that interested?" Fluttershy asked.

Laura could have taken it back but foolishly she continued on, "Yeah I mean it."

Fluttershy still looked conflicted, but a part of her really wanted Laura to join her. It's nice to have the company.

"Alright, but only for a few seconds," Fluttershy said.

Laura grinned and waited in anticipation. Fluttershy faced Laura with her eyes closed, then moments later, her eyes shot open and her stare was in effect.

Laura felt her gaze, and it was nothing like she's experienced before. At first she was fine but suddenly she felt a bit frozen, she didn't understand why. Laura was essentially lost in Fluttershy's gaze as the normally timid mare continued for a few more seconds.

Eventually Fluttershy broke the stare and closed her eyes a bit before looking at Laura again, "So...are you satisfied?"

Laura was still frozen a moment before shaking her head a little and regaining her composure, "Yeah, I guess. Damn you got quite a stare, hate to ever piss you off."

"You could never um...you know...piss me off," Fluttershy managed to get out.

Laura stifled a chuckle, even when using profane words Fluttershy sounds so timid.

"Yeah you put up with lot of my crap, and that's why you're probably my favorite pony to deal with in this world," Laura confessed.

Fluttershy giggled, "Thanks Laura...so about you coming shopping with me, I know we made a deal but you don't have to uphold your end. I don't want to make you do anything you don't wanna do."

Laura could have said 'no' then and there, be done with it. But something inside told her otherwise.

"No, I made a deal, I have to uphold it. Besides I don't mind spending time with you. Like I said, you're my favorite mare. I hope I'm at least one of yours," Laura said.

Fluttershy nodded, "You are, in fact I want to see you like my sister, so that would make you one of my favorites."

Laura raised her eyebrows, "Sister huh?" She then put on a genuine smile. "I think we can make that work, I'd like to have you as a sister honestly."

Fluttershy smiled and hugged Laura, "I'm so happy to hear."

Laura looked a bit stunned, she's not that used to physical affection. Fluttershy realized her actions and quickly broke away, "Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Let's get ready to go."

Fluttershy hastily left to grab some bags. Laura followed her, still unsure about what just happened.

The two hit the town, walking through the market area. Fluttershy just needed to grab some supplies and some food for her animals. Laura walked close to Fluttershy, keeping an eye on all the nearby ponies. She still had some trust issues she was working on, Fluttershy being the only pony she could trust. She could probably trust Fluttershy more than her Marvel allies, with an occasional exception for Peter Parker, though she could barely tolerate his annoying attitude.

Logan is a whole other story. Logan still lives with the Parker-Sparkle family, mainly because if he stays too long with Laura they start butting heads. Logan goes by once in awhile just to make sure things are well, though it's usually very brief.

She also barely tolerates their other roommate Lightning Dust. Lightning barely interacts with Laura and Fluttershy anyway, the only time she's interactive is when Trixie comes by with Logan.

Doesn't matter, all Laura cares about is forming a bond with Fluttershy, and she vows to always be by her side.

Fluttershy approached a stand and started getting what she needed. Laura stayed by, watching over, making sure nopony takes advantage of Fluttershy's kindness.

While waiting, Laura noticed the Apple Family walk by. Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Remy were setting up a cart to sell some apples.

Apple Bloom noticed Laura and waved at her, though Laura responded with a quick hi type wave and looked away. Laura has had enough of Apple Bloom and her crusading ideas, that filly needs a better hobby as far as she's concerned.

Fluttershy grabbed her supplies and noticed the Apple Family, "Hey it's Applejack, let's go say hi to them."

Laura shook her head, "No! Please 'Shy, I can't handle being near that energetic filly!"

"Huh? You mean Apple Bloom? I know she can be a bit high energy, but it doesn't mean she's a bad filly."

"I know, but she's too obsessed with these cutie marks. Honestly what the hell is the big deal, it's just marks on your ass! Not that important really!" Laura said.

"I know it doesn't seem important to you but it's very important to her. But if you'd like I can help talk to her, get her to calm down about it," Fluttershy offered.

"You'd be one hell of a life saver if you did Fluttershy," Laura said.

The two approached the Apples and were greeted by Applejack.

"Howdy Fluttershy, howdy Laura, what'd you up to today?" Applejack asked.

"Hello Applejack, we're just shopping, that's all," Fluttershy explained.

Applejack looked to Laura, "Wow, you managed to get this one to join you for once?"

Laura glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Fluttershy grew concerned, is Laura losing her temper already?

Applejack raised her hooves, "Nothing, just saying that-"

Laura got in her face, "Saying what farmer girl!?"

Big Macintosh stepped forward in a threatening way, causing Laura to aim her claws and glare at Big Mac, "Watch yourself!"

Remy stepped forward, "Laura, behave yourself, you want Logan to find out about this!?"

Laura aimed her claw at Remy, "Back off Cajun boy!"

Ponies nearby noticed this and grew concerned.

Apple Bloom stepped up, "Laura, come on now, maybe yer just bored. Why don't you come with me, ah got some crusading ideas for ya."

"I don't WANT to do your stupid crusades! Honestly don't you have anything better to do with your time!?" Laura shouted.

Apple Bloom looked taken back, so Applejack stepped forward, "It ain't necessary to yell at mah sister!"

"Tell your sister to stop being so annoying, seriously one of these days I'm gonna-"

Fluttershy started moving Laura back, "Ok let's just move along now."

Laura reluctantly moved along with Fluttershy, though not before shooting an angry glare to the Apple Family.

Applejack shook her head, "Why do you even like that mare Apple Bloom? She ain't exactly friendly."

"Logan says she's just mad, she's had a rough life. She just need some friends, Fluttershy is a good start at least," Apple Bloom said.

"Ah hope so," Applejack said as she watched the angry mare get dragged away.

Fluttershy managed to continue her shopping day, though she had to keep an extra eye on Laura, who seemed to be in a fouler mood. However Laura did have a bit of regret, feeling that maybe she overreacted a with the Apples.

After the day was done, the duo made their way back home. Fluttershy could see that Laura's guilt was starting to show.

"Um for the record, you can always go apologize later if you'd like. I'm sure they'll forgive you," Fluttershy offered, hoping to make Laura feel a bit better.

Laura nodded, " I guess, maybe."

Fluttershy nuzzled Laura a bit, "You'll be fine, you seemed a little less hostile than normal at least."

Laura rolled her eyes, "It didn't even take me two seconds to lose my temper, I don't see that as me getting better."

"But Laura-"

"Listen, I get that you wanna make me feel better, but you don't need to patronize me, I know I messed up. I'll deal with the Apples later, try to make peace, but it's obvious that I still have quite a bit of work to go," Laura said.

Fluttershy nodded, "What's important is that you want to get better. I'll be here for you."

Laura nodded, "Thanks, you're the best friend a girl like me can ask for, and a great sister too."

They arrived at the Cottage a while later. Fluttershy went to sort her food so she can properly feed her animals soon. While waiting Laura heard the doorbell, so she approached and opened. She saw Apple Bloom waiting.

"What is it Apple Bloom?" Laura asked, hardly in the mood.

"Ah just wanted to check up on yah. Ah know you got angry a while ago, but ah know yer not bad. Maybe you just overreacted a little."

Once Apple Bloom noticed a change in Laura's facial expressions, she quickly re-worded, "Uh, what ah meant was, yer just not used to her yet. But ah know you can soon be a friendly mare, especially when you got Fluttershy helping yah. And with me and The Crusaders you can finally get yer Cutie Mark."

"Kid, I don't care about Cutie Marks, I probably won't be here in a few weeks, or months, besides they don't seem important to me," Laura said.

"But Laura-"

"Listen, I appreciate you coming over to check on me, and I'm sorry for losing my cool, but for now I just don't want to be bothered. Now maybe later on me and Fluttershy can go by your farm and we can do something fun that _doesn't_ involve those damn cutie marks. But for now, I just wanna be with Fluttershy," Laura explained.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Ok, see ya later then."

Apple Bloom ran off while Laura sighed. Maybe Fluttershy's right, she's not bad, just too energetic. When she's not high energy, she can pretty reasonable.

Later on Fluttershy fed her animals and even taught Laura exactly how she does it. Laura tried her take at it, though she struggled a bit, especially when it came to the patience with the animals.

Fluttershy assisted Laura, often giving 'The Stare' to the animals that gave Laura a hard time. Laura enjoyed seeing 'The Stare' in action without being on the receiving end of it.

It took a while but they were all done, Laura had done a decent job, she can only get better later.

Fluttershy rested outside on the grass, Laura laid down right next to her.

"Thanks for showing me how it's done," Laura said.

"No problem, we should do this more often," Fluttershy offered.

Laura nodded, "I'd like that."

Laura then put her foreleg around Fluttershy and pulled her into a hug. Fluttershy was a bit surprised but happy at the action.

What surprised Fluttershy more was that Laura had kissed her cheek, plus three extra words that really stunned Fluttershy.

"I love you."

Fluttershy nuzzled again Laura affectionately, "I love you too."

The two laid there a moment but then thought they heard something coming.

"Who's there!?" Laura asked in a threatening way, even sticking her claws out while holding Fluttershy close.

They then saw two ponies that Fluttershy was happy to see, but Laura didn't care for.

"Hi Peter, hi Twilight," Fluttershy greeted.

"Hi Fluttershy, how are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I'm doing good, what brings you here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just here to check up on things, I heard that a scene almost happened at the marketplace...Laura," Twilight said, glaring briefly at the mare.

Laura scowled at Twilight and turned away, not really caring what the alicorn had to say.

"It was a little hectic but it all turned out just fine," Fluttershy reassured.

"I hope so," Twilight said.

Peter noticed that Laura was still in a bad mood, so he turned to Twilight, "Now that we know things are better, maybe let's head home, leave those two be. I think they were having a bonding moment anyway."

Twilight nodded, "Right," she turned to the two, "See you both later."

Laura watched suspiciously as The Power Couple left, and grew even more suspicious when she saw Logan watching from a distance.

Fluttershy noticed the tension and nuzzled against Laura again, "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Laura nuzzled back as The Power Couple left with Logan.

All Laura cared about right now was being with Fluttershy, and she'll be damned if she ever loses that privilege.


	4. Web of Lightning

Two mares are seen in the local park in Ponyville. One of them is attempting to fly and the other is seen watching over to make sure the Pegasus attempting to fly doesn't hurt herself.

The Pegasus attempting to fly is none other than former Wonderbolts Cadet Lightning Dust. After having a run with some villains who attempted to take over several worlds, she has joined the side of good in hopes of reforming and getting back on track.

However there was a price to pay for her alliance with those villains. During her run he had earned the wrath of Equestria's most famous superhero, Spider-Mane.

For being aligned with those who attacked the town he lived in and taking part in injuring not only his friends, but also his family, including his young daughter, Spider-Mane, or Peter Parker as he's normally called, had gone over to find those villains, who had retreated to the Crystal Empire, to get revenge.

Lightning being one of those villains, was on the receiving end of a brutal beatdown from Peter, which included her wing bone being snapped in half. This event not only caused her to nearly lose her ability to fly, but it furthered her fear of Spider-Mane.

She first started to fear him shortly after the first battle in The Crystal Empire, where at one point threatened her to stop her actions and shortly afterwards tossed her hard enough to injure her wings.

Since then she's been too afraid to go near Peter and avoids him whenever possible. Unfortunately that luck ran out during the second battle at The Crystal Empire.

With her allies defeated, she was eventually brought back to Ponyville, where at least one other pony vowed to be her friend and help set her straight.

That friend, was the other mare with her in the park at the moment. Her friend, her only real friend right now, was the Stage Magician, Trixie Lulamoon.

Trixie had been there when Lightning Dust was attacked. She initially went with Peter to the Crystal Empire to fight the villains, but in the end she ended up having to save one of them, that villain being Lightning Dust.

Trixie had been trying to get Lightning Dust on her side, the side of the superheroes, because she saw a lot of herself in Lightning Dust. Like Lightning, she once had been on the bad track, having once stopped to theft and blackmail to strive. Trixie once hated the Elements like Lightning Dust had, and Trixie knows if those villains found her then, she likely would have been in that position.

It was Trixie's friendship with Twilight and Peter that helped her, now she had gone from a struggling Stage Magician, to a thief, now to being part of a loving family.

Not only did Trixie make amends with Twilight and the Elements, she also found a best friend in Peter Parker, a pony she loves very much and is forever grateful for helping her and being there for her when he was.

In addition she had also become an older sister figure to their daughter Mayday. She was her Auntie Trixie and had become Trixie's favorite little foal. Mayday also adored Trixie, she's always happy to have her around and always misses her when she needs to go do her show.

Trixie realizes how lucky she was to have found that family, and now wishes for Lightning Dust to realize she too can have that great fortune. Trixie was blessed with a second chance, now she must help somepony find theirs.

That somepony was Lightning Dust.

"Lightning Dust, take it easy, don't strain your wing!" Trixie urged.

"Hey I got it Trixie, I think my wing's getting better," Lightning insisted. Unfortunately it wasn't the total truth. While her wing had improved, it wasn't well enough to fly like she used to. Deep down it worried her, the fact that her career as an athletic flyer would be no more.

Trixie could sense that, she could see the pain on Lightning's face when she tried to fly. She knows the eager Pegasus just wants to fly and do what she loves but it may prove to be for naught if she re-injures her wing.

"Just be careful please, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Trixie pleaded.

"I said I got it, don't worry about me, I can handle this, I'm one of the best-" Lightning started to lose her balance mid-air when she felt some pain in her wing.

"Lightning! Please land right now!" Trixie begged.

"But I think I can-OW!" Lightning still felt pain in her wing. Not wanting to hurt herself or worry Trixie more, she decided to give in to her advice. "Maybe that's enough for now,"

Lightning lowered to the ground and checked her wing. It hurt quite a bit, but it wasn't anything too bad.

Trixie rushed over to her, "That was close, you could have gotten hurt. I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm fine, my wing is still a bit sore though," Lightning groaned, "Damn this sucks so much, I worked so hard to be a great flyer and join The Wonderbolts, but that's probably never gonna happen."

Trixie put her hoof around Lightning Dust and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't say that, it can happen. Your wing will get better, and I'm sure one day you'll get into The Wonderbolts. You just need to work on being less reckless, you have talent, you just need to learn how to use it."

Lightning looked into the showmare's eyes, she saw no deception, only compassion. Lightning feels grateful for Trixie at least, still wishing she had taken her offer sooner.

"Thanks Trixie, at least you're on my side."

It wasn't long before Lightning's two roommates arrived, which Trixie took note of.

"Hey, it's Fluttershy and that Laura mare," Trixie pointed out.

Fluttershy arrived with her usual friendly face, though Laura didn't seem as friendly, she was in her usual bad mood.

"Hi Trixie, hi Lightning Dust, how's it going here?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's going well, though Lightning's wing is still giving her trouble," Trixie said.

Fluttershy looked sympathetically at the fallen Pegasus, "Poor dear. Don't worry, when we get home I'll make you a nice plate of oats, would that make you feel better?"

Lightning nodded a bit, "That would be nice, thanks Fluttershy."

Lightning wasn't necessarily close to Fluttershy, but she did appreciate the mare's kind nature. Fluttershy _was_ letting Lightning Dust stay at her home after all.

Laura however, wasn't exactly too friendly with Lightning, though she wasn't outright rude either. She just didn't care that much for Lightning Dust.

"So I take it you're just about ready to take Lightning Dust home?" Trixie asked.

"If she wants to, maybe I can look over her wing, I know some remedies for sore wings. I used them for Rainbow Dash whenever she overdid it," Fluttershy said.

"That would be nice I guess, I'm done flying today anyway, so maybe I should..." Lightning trailed off when she saw an unwelcome sight. On the way over was the one stallion that struck fear in her heart.

Peter Parker was on the way over with his lovely wife Twilight Sparkle. Peter actually had a pretty cheery demeanor, as was the norm for the superhero pony.

It still didn't set well with Lightning Dust, all she could do is flashback to his more evil looking appearance, plus those eyes. Those scary glowing green eyes he had. The look of pure hate on his face was all she thought about.

Trixie noticed that Lightning looked very bothered and then herself saw Peter make his way over. Trixie knew that Lightning was bothered by the sight of Peter, much to her dismay. Trixie loved Peter after all, he is her best friend. She hates knowing that the pony she is trying to help has such a fear of who's arguably the nicest pony she's known.

Despite seeing the attack first hoof, Trixie knows better. She knows that it was mostly Peter's rage and probably even remnants of Nightmare Moon that caused that, and she has tried explaining that to Lightning Dust, to no avail however.

Peter approached the area and immediately noticed the fear in Lightning's eyes. He expected this however, knowing full well the mare fears him. He hates that feeling, the fact that somepony is afraid of him, it doesn't sit well.

Despite what she did he knows he went too far when he hurt her, and truth be told he doesn't even know why. From what he's gathered, she never actually did anything bad during the Ponyville attack, the most she did was punch a few ponies. That's nothing compared to what Vega and Shocker had done.

He vows to make things right with Lightning Dust, he'll do anything to get her to feel better, not for his sake, but for her's.

"Hi Fluttershy, Laura, Trixie...Lightning Dust." Peter offered her a friendly smile.

Instead Lightning backed away a little, still uncomfortable at the sight of Peter. Though Trixie nudged Lightning a little to get her attention.

"Come on Lightning, he's being nice, at least return his greeting."

Lightning sighed and looked to Peter, "Hi..."

Peter gave her a cheery smile but even that couldn't really wave away her fear and paranoia.

Laura groaned at all of this, "Come on Dust, Peter Parker isn't that scary of a pony, in fact he's the least intimidating of the heroes. Have you seen his stupid looking mask?"

Peter glared slightly, "Hey!"

Laura gestured, "See, when he gets angry he has the face of a 2 year old, hell his daughter looks scarier when she's mad."

Peter groaned, "Man you really are Logan's daughter, you know that?"

Laura aimed her claws at his neck, "DON'T, call Logan my father. That's a good way to piss me off!"

Twilight got in Laura's face, "DON'T, threaten my husband. Unless you wanna piss ME off."

"I'm not afraid of you sugar queen, I mean what the hell are you gonna do? Tell me I can't be your friend?" Laura asked.

The two mares had an intense staredown before Peter and Fluttershy pulled Twilight and Laura away respectively.

"Twilight, please relax around Laura. I can handle the insults but I can't handle the idea of you getting hurt," Peter said.

"Laura, please, you need to remember to keep your anger in check," Fluttershy urged.

The two mares looked to their respective husband and sister-figure and let out a sigh.

"Fine Peter, for you," Twilight shot a dirty glare at Laura.

"You're the only one I respect 'Shy," Laura then shot a glare of her own at Twilight.

Peter groaned a bit and turned to where Trixie and Lightning were standing, "Sorry about that, I guess-Hey where did Lightning Dust go?"

Trixie looked to the side and noticed that her friend had disappeared, "I guess she slipped away, I'll go look for her."

"Ok, me and Laura will go home then, I'll make Lightning Dust those oats," Fluttershy said.

"We'll see you home then Trixie," Peter said.

Trixie nodded and went to go find Lightning Dust, hoping to get to the bottom of the mare's paranoia. She didn't have to search far though, Lightning was actually hiding behind a nearby tree. Trixie caught her when she poked her head out from behind to see where everypony was.

"Lightning Dust?" Trixie said, getting her friend's attention.

"Oh, hey there Trixie," Lightning said.

"Um, any reason you're hiding behind that tree?" Trixie asked.

Lightning looked around a bit nervously, "No reason, just felt like hiding against a tree."

Trixie raised her eyebrow in an unconvinced fashion. "Please tell me that's not the best excuse you can come up with."

Lightning furrowed her brow and looked away, "I just don't wanna be near Peter Parker, especially when it looked like a fight was gonna break out."

"Huh? There wasn't gonna be a fight," Trixie said.

"Well with the way that Princess Sparkle and that wild animal of a mare were arguing it looked that way. The last thing I want is to be around when Spider-Mane fights, that's when he's at his most dangerous!" Lightning said emphatically.

Trixie sighed, once again pitying her friend's paranoia.

"I get that you're worried but please believe me when I say that a fight would not have happened, Fluttershy would keep Laura calm and Peter wouldn't let Twilight get that far. Besides Twilight isn't one to actively start fighting anyway, she prefers to talk things out," Trixie reassured.

"I'm not sure, I mean she seems to have anger issues of her own, doesn't she chase around Johnny Storm?" Lightning asked.

"Twilight doesn't have anger issues, she's just irritated rather easily," Trixie looked to the side. "Though I will admit she's been even more easier to irritate than normal lately."

Trixie shook it off, "Not important," She refocused on Lightning Dust. "Just trust me when I say that Peter Parker is a nice stallion. He feels really guilty for hurting you, it would mean a lot if you could try to give him a chance."

Lightning looked to the side, still unsure what to make of this. She then focused back on Trixie, who had a pleading look in her eyes. Lightning just couldn't turn down that face so she gave in.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance...but I don't wanna be left along with him. I want somepony there with me," Lightning stated.

Trixie nodded, "Can do, I'll talk with Peter and Twilight and we'll figure something out."

Trixie parted with Lightning Dust to talk to her Power Couple friends. Though as it turns out Fluttershy had offered them an idea, that Peter, Twilight Logan and Trixie can come by later in the day and have some tea and hopefully talk things out.

Trixie loved the idea, and hoped that it could be the opportunity that she needed to finally help put Lightning's dispute against Peter at peace.

Soon evening time came. Peter, Twilight, Trixie and Logan had made their way Fluttershy's cottage.

"I hope the kids will be fine for the time being," Twilight wondered.

"Don't worry, Rumble can practically take care of himself, and he'll watch over Mayday with Spike and Aunt May," Peter reassured.

"But why did Spike have to invite _her_ along?" Twilight asked in irritation, referring to the fact that Spike brought Janet Van Dyne over as well.

"They wanted to do another date, plans changed last minute and she offered to stay, help watch over the foals," Peter reassured.

"Seriously what's with her affection for Spike? Seems kinda fishy if you ask me," Twilight complained.

"Janet just likes cute guys and she thinks Spike's cute, besides she's only staying for a little bit," Peter reminded.

Logan groaned a bit, "Twilight, we're going to Fluttershy's place to try and do a peacemaking thing, let's not stress out over more potential conflicts. Between Storm, Janet and recently Bobby, you've become a little stressed out lately, you need to relax," Logan said.

Peter chuckled a bit, "Logan, you don't know Twilight that well, she never relaxes about anything, did she tell you about the time she-OW!"

Twilight angrily struck Peter's side, "Shut up!"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say," Peter whined.

"Do you wanna know what I'll do if you you continue!?" Twilight threatened.

Peter gulped and shook his head, "No not really."

Logan shook his head a little, then turned to Trixie, who had looked to be in deep thought about something.

"You've barely said anything on the way over here, and you usually love to talk so that's really unusual," Logan said.

Trixie snapped out of her daze, "Huh?" She looked to Logan, "Oh I'm sorry Logan, I was just thinking over some stuff. I hope tonight goes well, not just for Lightning Dust, but for Peter."

"I'm sure Peter will win her over, or annoy the hell out of her, but at least she won't fear him," Logan said.

Trixie chuckled, "Peter's got a nice charm, even if he gets on her nerves she'll still like him. It's why I put up with him."

"Truth be told, the fact that you and Twilight can live with a nimrod like him really says something about you. I can barely put up living there, I only tolerate it because you and Twilight make for good company," Logan admitted.

Trixie nuzzled Logan, "That's so nice of you, you make for good company too," Trixie grinned at Logan. " _Very_ good company."

Logan glared at Trixie a little with a slight blush on his face, though Trixie giggled. "I'm just messing with you, besides I know you like Fluttershy and I won't impose on that."

Logan's blush grew, "Who said I liked Fluttershy?"

"Logan your affection for Fluttershy is very obvious. Some even say it's similar to how Peter and Twilight looked before they became a couple. If it weren't for my slight crush on Peter at that point I might have noticed that better," Trixie said.

Logan raised his eyebrows, "You actually had a crush on that web-head?"

"Yes, I did. Nowadays my love for him is more friendly than romantic, but I did once wonder that possibility," Trixie confessed.

Logan looked amazed. How many mares liked Peter anyway? Logan has to hand it to the young hero, he knows how to get ladies.

They eventually arrived at Fluttershy's place, and were greeted by the mare herself.

"I'm so glad you can all make it, come on, follow me," Fluttershy said.

She led them to the back of the home, out in her little garden where Laura and Lightning Dust were waiting.

Laura had her usual scowl, she wasn't exactly too thrilled to see the Parker-Sparkle couple, or Logan for that matter.

Lightning Dust was happy to see Trixie but not too thrilled to see Peter. However she promised Trixie she would try to make peace with Peter, though that wouldn't be easy.

Peter could sense Lightning's worry, so he put on a happy face to try and ease her paranoia. It hasn't worked yet but he hopes that soon it will catch on.

Lightning looked away a bit, not too eager to meet Peter eye to eye just yet. Soon everypony was seated, Fluttershy had the treats ready. Tea with a batch of cookies.

"Dig in everypony," Fluttershy encouraged.

Everypony each went for the tasty treat. While eating Peter looked to Lightning Dust as she ate her cookie with some slight apprehension. Peter thought quickly, hoping to get a little banter going.

"So Lightning Dust," Peter said, getting the attention of the nervous mare. "That's a unique name, slightly unusual but that could be said about 90% of the names in this world."

Peter offered a smile to Lightning, but she still seemed pretty nervous.

"Not to say it's bad, I like it though, sounds awesome. Fitting for an athlete like yourself," Peter said.

Lightning looked to her wing and felt some despair, that comment reminded her of her current condition. Peter realized he may have made her feel worse.

"Uh what I meant was...it also reflects a cool personality, you have that tough chick attitude. You remind me of some heroes from my world," Peter said, hoping that Lightning would mellow out.

Lightning offered a timid nod to Peter as a sole response. Peter would have liked more but he hopes it's a nice start.

Trixie pitied Peter, he's trying his best to get Lightning Dust to mellow out but things just aren't going too well.

Fluttershy picked up her tea pot, "Who's up for some tea?"

Everypony held their cups out, though Peter kept his eyes on Lightning Dust, still trying to think of ways to get on her good side.

Twilight decided to try another idea, a bit indirect. "So Laura, how's it been living with Fluttershy?"

"Good, she's great to be around," Laura answered.

"Aw, thanks Laura, I love having you around too," Fluttershy replied.

"Wow, Laura actually tolerates someone else's presence, that's a miracle in it's own right," Peter pointed out.

Laura glared a bit, should have been a sign for Peter to shut his mouth. But keeping his mouth shut has never been his thing.

"That is Fluttershy's talent, taming wild beasts, like The Wolverette," Peter joked and let out a chuckle.

Laura growled a bit, "You know what Parker! Why don't you-"

Fluttershy cleared her throat, "Laura! Remember what I said about verbalizing your emotions?"

Laura sighed, "Peter...when you say things like that, it makes me unhappy. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make jokes about me being an animal."

Peter blinked a moment, "Wow...you really trained her well Fluttershy."

"THAT'S IT!" Laura lunged at Peter and started pounding on him before Logan grabbed her and pulled her away.

"LET ME GO OLD MAN!" Laura shouted.

"Not until you calm yourself!" Logan demanded.

Fluttershy grabbed Laura's hooves and gave her a pleading look, "Laura, please calm down, just take a breath!"

Laura did as Fluttershy asked, though a bit reluctantly, then took her seat.

Peter got up and dusted off, "Wow, she didn't even use her claws, Fluttershy really is pulling a miracle."

Fluttershy glared at Peter, "That wasn't nice of you Peter. Laura's really trying and you're making it harder for her. Now say you're sorry right now mister."

While Fluttershy didn't exactly look angry, at least not Twilight angry, Peter still felt a bit of a shudder. Fluttershy still had a presence of her own.

Peter sighed in defeat and turned to Laura, "I'm sorry about what I said."

Laura still looked unhappy but Fluttershy cleared her throat as if to say 'Your Turn'.

"It's fine Parker, I'm sorry for overreacting," Laura said, barely giving Peter any eye contact.

Fluttershy smiled and hugged Laura, "You're doing well at least, I appreciate that you're trying to do better."

Trixie nodded in agreement, "It's always nice to be able to have a second chance at things. When a pony wants to redeem themselves, I think they should be given that chance, wouldn't you agree Lightning Dust?"

Lightning turned to Trixie, who then gestured her eyes to Peter.

"I like the idea of cycles too, Peter helped me, I helped you, does that given you any ideas?" Trixie asked.

Lightning looked down a moment, registering what Trixie is trying to say. She then looked to Peter, still uncertain about him. Thus far she hasn't seen anything to suggest that he has any trace of evil left in him.

Peter went in a bit closer, giving her a face that almost suggests desperation, "I really want to make things right between us. I know I went too far and I never should have did what I did. But maybe we can start over, put everything behind us."

Lightning still didn't look sure, she was still unsure of this whole situation. Peter then carefully grabbed her hooves and held them up as he looked into her eyes. Her timid eyes perfectly matching his sympathetic eyes. "I'm really sorry, I know I got carried away, as a superhero there is a line I shouldn't cross. I'll make this up to you, I just want not only to be friends, but for you not to be afraid. I just want you to be in harmony with the rest of us."

Lightning looked to the side, she still had her doubts about this, then she looked back to Peter, staring into his sympathetic eyes. She has to admit, he looks kinda cute, and maybe he is sorry. She probably should give him another chance.

"If...I do, would you be able to promise that nothing bad would happen? Can I trust you won't snap again?" Lightning asked.

Twilight sighed, "You know Lightning Dust, to be fair, you _did_ instigate things. You aligned yourself with two villains that you knew didn't like Peter, and you did join them in hurting all our loved ones. If we can forgive you for that then I think you can forgive Peter for his actions."

Laura nodded, "Seriously, quit moping around and get over this crap."

Fluttershy glared at Laura for that comment.

"Come on! Princess Sparkle-Butt can say it but I can't?" Laura asked.

Twilight glared, "Who are you calling Sparkle-Butt, Wolverette!?"

Laura extended her claws, "You wanna go?"

Logan slammed his hoof down, "Laura! Don't start!"

"I didn't start a damn thing!" Laura shouted.

"You kinda did, you called me 'Princess Sparkle-Butt', if that's not starting it then what is?" Twilight asked.

Laura aimed her claws, "You're just one comment away from the worst pain you've ever felt, bitch!"

Twilight's eyes widened, then she had a scowl as she charged up her horn, "Don't make me knock you out!"

Before anything can happen, Fluttershy got in between the two bickering mares, "Enough! This is supposed to help Lightning overcome her fear of Peter, not for you two to make enemies of each other!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "I don't see why she even has to be be afraid, she should be grateful that she got off as easy as she did!"

"He snapped my wing in half! How is that easy!?" Lightning asked.

Twilight approached her with a glare, "Maybe it's because YOU came to MY town and hurt all my friends! Not just them either, you hurt members of my family! Spike is like my little brother! Rumble is like my son! Mayday is my daughter! If Peter didn't break your wings, I probably would have, maybe both your wings for that matter! Maybe your ribs! Who knows what I would have done!"

Twilight got in closer, her glare intensifying and feeding some fear into Lightning Dust. "Now you have the nerve to treat Peter like an outcast!? To shun him for something that you brought upon yourself!? To give him needless guilt when he has enough of it already!? Who do you think you are anyway!? Peter shouldn't have to beg for your forgiveness! You should have rewarded him that when you got off as easy as you did, because I personally would have liked to see you in the Canterlot Dungeon!"

Trixie cautiously approached Twilight, "Twilight that's enough now, it's enough that Lightning Dust fears Peter, do you want her to fear you as well?"

"Hey she wants to be afraid so badly, might as well give her a reason to be!" Twilight retorted, much to Trixie's surprise.

"How can you say that Twilight!? This isn't like you!" Trixie said.

"I'll do what I have to! I'm not gonna put up with the grief she's causing Peter with her selfishness!" Twilight said.

That seemed to upset Lightning, "It's not selfishness! Pardon me for not being comfortable around a stallion for causing me an injury!"

Twilight got in her face, "An injury you brought upon yourself for your actions!"

"But I didn't do anything! Vega and Shocker did most of it! The most I did was punch a few ponies! That's all!" Lightning insisted.

"You still aligned with them! You didn't do anything to stop them!" Twilight shouted back.

"What could I have done!? They're stronger than me! Besides I at least tried to encourage them to leave town before it got too far!"

"Doesn't matter, you still let my family get hurt, but we let you get away with that. Now you wanna cast blame on Peter!? Why? Because he's easier to blame?" Twilight moved forward a little, causing Lightning to move backwards.

"You're just like everypony else, always looking to blame Peter and make him feel miserable when all he does is go out there and risk everything to protect those he cares about. He even risks to protect those who don't even care for him! He's just that good-hearted, and for you to treat him like a monster just infuriates me! Maybe you don't even deserve friendship! Maybe Trixie is wasting her time with you! At least she forgave and moved on! You think you're too good for that don't you!"

Lightning felt a lot of apprehension at the moment, Twilight was really getting in her face, her voice volume going up with every line uttered and it seemed to be getting worse by the moment.

Twilight continued to walk forward, "Peter shouldn't have to put up with you! He should just cast you aside but he won't, you know why? Because he cares enough to do so! But that's not even good enough for you!"

The other ponies couldn't believe what they were seeing, they weren't even sure if they should step in or not. They don't wanna risk things getting worse. But they were prepared to interject when needed.

Soon Twilight had Lightning backed into a corner. Lightning was trapped and scared as Twilight had gotten too close.

"If you don't make peace with Peter right now then things are gonna get a WHOLE lot worse between us!"

Lightning felt a sense of panic as she shut her eyes hard, sweat dripping down, flashes of Peter and his Nightmare eyes.

"Well?" Twilight asked, getting in closer.

"G-get back..." Lightning muttered out.

Twilight raised her eyebrow, "What?"

Lightning opened her eyes, angry desperation emitting from them. "I SAID GET BACK!"

Lightning then shoved Twilight away from her, causing her to stumble back a bit. This caused some surprise among the ponies.

Twilight obviously wasn't too happy about that, "How dare you shove me!" She angrily approached Lightning Dust. "I have half a mind to teach you a lesson about-"

"GET AWAY!" Lightning then tackled Twilight back and both of them crashed through the small table that Fluttershy had set up for the cookies and tea.

Lightning got up quickly and backed away, panting heavily and carefully watching for Twilight's next move.

Peter quickly approached Twilight and helped her up, "Are you ok Twi?"

Twilight shook her head, "Not exactly, I landed on my wing, kinda hurts a bit."

Twilight checked her left wing, it stung a bit when she stroked it, "Ow, that really hurts."

Lightning stopped her angry pants and grew nervous upon the realization of what she did, she essentially attacked a member of a royal family. She attacked and wounded a princess. She attacked Spider-Mane's wife.

To make matters worse for Lightning, Peter didn't look too happy. The webbed hero turned his attention to the troubled mare, feeling a sense of anger.

"What was that for!? You didn't need to attack my wife like that!" Peter shouted and made his way toward Lightning Dust, causing her fears to start building up again.

"You need to apologize right now, that was totally uncalled for!"

As Peter got too close, Lightning cowered down before him and held her hoof out, "Please, I'm sorry Spider-Mane! I didn't meant to-"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!" Peter shouted, causing more fear.

Trixie called out to Peter in an attempt to get his attention but Peter continued to lecture Lightning Dust. "You could have handled that better! Now I suggest you get up and apologize before-"

"Please, don't hurt me! I'm begging you!" Lightning shouted, tears starting to emerge from her eyes, her fears reaching a boiling point.

Peter realized how he was acting and realized he was causing grief to Lightning Dust. Although he was upset about Twilight he realized if he kept acting like this then things between him and Lightning would get worse.

"Look Lightning, I know I'm upset but that doesn't mean-"

"Get away from me, please!" Lightning shouted, curling up in fear of the stallion before her.

Peter wasn't sure what to do now, he just wanted to make things right between them, he needs to reassure her that he won't hurt her.

"Please Lightning, just hear me out, I won't hurt you, just..." Peter lowered his hoof to her in an attempt to calm her down but it backfired in a big way.

Lightning Dust had reached her boiling point, she started screaming and yelling in fear, begging him to leave.

"GO AWAY RIGHT NOW! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Peter jerked his hoof back, this situation was getting worse by the moment. "Lightning Dust, please-"

Lightning screamed louder, her sobs reigning through the cottage, causing great discomfort among all the other ponies and Fluttershy's nearby animals.

"GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Lightning shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Peter to step back a little.

"Lightning, I'm sorry!" Peter said, almost in tears himself. "Please I don't want to-"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEAVE!" Lightning shouted, her face showing a mixture of of anger, sorrow and fear.

Peter stumbled a bit as he moved back, his discomfort level rising Trixie placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"I'll calm her down, maybe you should just get Twilight home."

Peter nodded and turned to Twilight, "Come on, Trixie can handle it from here. Besides I'm worried about your wing."

Twilight nodded and turned to Fluttershy, "I'm sorry about how things turned out here."

Laura groaned, "Why is that mare even crying, she seriously needs to-"

"Laura! Enough! Now go to your room, we'll talk later!" Fluttershy ordered.

Laura looked taken back, "You're sending me to my room? You can't be-"

"March!" Fluttershy shouted, pointing away.

Laura could tell that Fluttershy was serious. Not wanting to tempt the mare she obliged and went inside a bit dejectedly.

Fluttershy sighed, "I hope I wasn't too hard on her."

Logan stroked her mane, "You're handling this fine, you're doing a great job with her. I can tell she's developing a lot of respect for you."

Fluttershy blushed a little at Logan's compliment and reassurance. "Thanks, well I should go talk to her." Fluttershy then turned her attention to Peter.

"Oh, by the way Peter..."

Peter turned his attention to the normally shy mare. "Huh?"

Fluttershy's expression turned serious, "Lay off of Laura, stop annoying her as much as you do. Otherwise you'll be hearing it from _me_."

Peter chuckled nervously, "Noted. Let's go Twilight."

Peter quickly urged his wife to get moving, not wanting to incur more drama from this place. Logan followed the duo, but not before turning his attention to Fluttershy, "I'll keep an eye on that web head."

Fluttershy nodded, "Sure thing, thanks." As she watched the family leave, she turned her attention to Trixie comforting Lightning Dust.

Trixie had Lightning Dust in a comforting and reassuring hug, letting the poor mare know that she'll be just fine.

Lightning returned the hug, tears still spilling from her eyes, her head pressed against Trixie's chest as the showmare rubbed Lightning's mane.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, nothing bad's gonna happen," Trixie reassured.

Lightning sniffled a bit, quietly apologizing for her actions. All Trixie could do is comfort her and hope one day Lightning could see Peter for the great stallion that he is.

Back at the Parker-Sparkle family home, Twilight had gone to check on the foals. Janet had already left and Spike managed to get the kids in bed. Though Rumble mostly handled Mayday, Spike just helped a little bit.

Logan noticed that Peter looked pretty glum, something the rugged X-man isn't used to. While he's not exactly a big fan of punny and annoying Peter, he still felt a degree of sympathy and pity.

"Come on Peter, I know things went bad tonight but give it some time. Trust takes time to build," Logan said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, sure thing Logan."

Logan still pitied Peter a bit. He knows what it's like to be considered a monster, to have others fear him. He hates knowing that Peter is going through that, at the moment he could only hope that Trixie has things under control.

A bit later Trixie returned and was immediately greeted by Peter.

"How's Lightning Dust? Is she alright?" Peter asked, very worried for the mare.

"She's fine, I calmed her down but she's still a bit shaken up. Poor mare has a lot to work with," Trixie said.

Peter felt really glum, "I wish I could help her. I just want her to know how sorry I am that I hurt her. Regardless of who she was once aligned with, it didn't justify how I hurt her. Looking back I basically acted like a bully, I targeted her while she was doing absolutely nothing. I can't justify hurting somepony the way I did."

Trixie could sense Peter's guilt, she hates seeing him so down. Trixie nuzzled Peter a bit, "She'll forgive you, I'm confident."

Trixie then kissed Peter on the cheek and walked off, leaving Peter to his thoughts. Peter wiped a tear from his eye, his guilt still lingering.

Meanwhile outside Lightning Dust is standing near the door, but out of sight. She peeked inside to see that Peter still looked guilty. Se actually pitied him, believing that he probably is truly sorry for his actions.

Maybe she should forgive him, after all she was forgiven herself, plus she has to admit, he has been trying to be nice. He deserves another chance.

Before Peter left upstairs, Lightning called out to him.

"Peter!"

Peter turned around, very surprised at what he saw.

"Lightning Dust? What are you doing here?" Peter asked as he approached the mare.

Lightning bit her lip a little, "Listen, I...I want...I wanna try giving you a chance..."

Peter grew eager, "Wait, really!?"

Lightning nodded, "Now I'm still not too sure about this but...you do look sorry, and Trixie has told me about second chances. I have mine, you should get yours."

Peter looked so happy, he finally has a chance to put this behind him. "I would love that."

"Just promise me something, promise me that I can trust you. Promise I won't regret this," Lightning said, hope in her eyes.

Peter nodded, "I promise, I won't let you get hurt. I'll protect you, I'll be your friend."

Lightning nodded, "Ok...I guess I'll see you around."

Peter went in and pulled Lightning into a hug, surprising the mare. Lightning somehow actually felt safe in his hooves though, her worries fading away. She returned the hug and nuzzled against his neck.

Trixie noticed this from the top of the stairs, feeling so happy for the two. Hopefully this means Lightning is over her grief, or is in the process of getting over it.

Logan also took time to notice this, "Finally, maybe Parker will stop whining about this."

"Funny, not too long ago you were very sympathetic to Peter, now you wanna act tough?" Trixie asked, earning a small blush from Logan.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I just wanted him to stop complaining like he always does."

Trixie nuzzled against Logan, causing him to blush a bit more. "Keep in mind I'm a showmare, I can tell when somepony is putting on an act. You don't need to act tough around me, I won't think any less of you."

Logan sighed in defeat, Trixie has really gotten to know him well. Trixie has such a good charm, possibly something she learned being around Peter and Twilight for so long.

Back with Peter, he had released his hug with Lightning Dust and looked to her with a smile. "Come by sometime, Trixie would love to spend more time with you, and so would I."

Lightning nodded, "Thanks Peter." She then kissed him on his muzzle, leaving the superhero blushing as Lightning trotted out the home, herself blushing at what she just did. Why did she kiss Peter like that? She'll figure that out later.

Peter felt relief knowing he had made another friend, but where does he go from here? Regardless it's another problem down, now he can move on and try to make the most of this opportunity.


	5. Storm Over a Rainbow

Rainbow Dash had left her home, joined by her roommate and coltfriend, Johnny Storm, The Equine Torch. The two were on their way for a little morning flight session, their favorite way of stretching their wings as well as spending time together.

"Race ya to Sugarcube Corner Torch!" Rainbow Dash challenged.

"You're on Dashie," Johnny confidently accepted.

Sometimes their favorite thing to do with each other is be competitive. That includes occasional races, though they usually don't care who wins. As long as they have fun with each other.

They arrived at Sugarcube Corner and rushed to the counter, both seemingly tying.

"I win!" They said, "No I win! Seriously I win!"

Pinkie approached the counter, "My favorite speedy duo! Did you just have another race!?"

"Yeah, and _I_ won!" Rainbow boasted.

"No way babe, I won that race," Johnny said.

Rainbow got in his face with a glare, "You want a tie-breaker?"

Johnny returned the glare, "You bet I do."

The two glared for a good while, then started making out with each other. Pinkie looked pretty confused by this act, is this their tie breaker? How does it work?

The two broke away and grinned at each other.

"Alright, you win," Rainbow said.

"No you win, I'm sure of it," Johnny insisted.

"No way, I lost fair and square," Rainbow said.

"You're way better, you definitely won," Johnny said.

Pinkie was confused, what are they going on about now? Eh, she figured they were just being silly. Ponies in love can be silly, her best example is Peter and Twilight, though for most of Equestria, they're always the best example. That's if you cared for the duo, or at least Peter.

"So what will it be?" Pinkie asked.

"Two milkshakes, give us your coldest," Rainbow said.

"You got it," Pinkie said and called to the kitchen, "Two milkshakes!"

"What flavor!?" They heard Deadpool shout.

Pinkie turned to them, "What flavors do you want?"

"Chocolate," Johnny said.

"Vanilla," Rainbow said.

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie turned to the kitchen, "Chocolate and Vanilla!"

"Wow, so original! No one's ever ordered chocolate and vanilla before!" Deadpool said with blatant sarcasm.

"Just get out our milkshakes Wilson!" Johnny demanded.

"Yeah, yeah...freaken walking, talking lantern," Deadpool said.

Johnny looked pretty annoyed but brushed it off as the milkshakes were promptly delivered within moments.

"Let's drink, let's see who can hold out longer from a brain-freeze," Johnny challenged.

"You're on!" Rainbow said.

As they started drinking, Bobby and Rarity made their way into the place and noticed the contest between Johnny and Rainbow Dash.

The two continued to chug down their milkshakes until Rainbow dropped hers while holding her head. "Ah! My head!"

Johnny raised his hooves up, "Ha! I win babe! You owe me a damn fine kiss."

"Hey I'd give them to you for free," Rainbow said and started passionately kissing her coltfriend.

Rarity found that to be a bit romantic, though Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Yo Rainbow Dash, you should know that Johnny can't get brain-freezes, his fire powers would prevent that," Bobby pointed out.

Johnny glared at his friend, "Dude what gives!?"

Rainbow glared, "Oh a wiseguy huh? Now _you_ owe _me_!"

Johnny groaned, "Come on babe, don't be like that."

"Sorry, _babe_ , that's how it works," Rainbow said with a sly grin. "I'll make this fun too."

Johnny sighed, his girl just got him.

"Ok Dashie, you got me, I'm ready for my punishment, do your worse," Johnny said in a mock dramatic tone while doing the mannerisms.

Rainbow giggled, "Don't worry, I have something in mind."

Bobby shook his head, "You two are quite a match for each other, aren't you?"

Rainbow gave Bobby a bored expression, "Got a problem with romance? Just because you're not pony enough to do this with Rarity doesn't mean Johnny shouldn't be with me."

Bobby blushed, "I can...I just don't think she wants to."

Rarity nuzzled against Bobby, "I wouldn't mind darling, you are very handsome."

Bobby had a nervous smile, "Uh thanks...I guess." It didn't help that he could hear Johnny and Rainbow Dash stifling some laughs.

"Wow Bobby, I thought you were _cool_ with the chicks," Johnny taunted.

Bobby had an angry blush, "I am...just watch!"

Bobby turned Rarity's attention to him and planted a nice big kiss on the fashionista. Rarity blushed at the contact, but soon found herself returning the kiss, much to Bobby's relief.

Johnny and Rainbow Dash grinned at the sight, Pinkie awed, Deadpool peeked and groaned.

"Lame paring."

At that moment, Future Sweetie came into Sugarcube Corner and saw the make-out session.

"Huh, finally showing public display of affection."

Rarity broke away and glared at her futuristic sister, "Must you be like that?"

"Hey it's fun, besides that's what sisters are for," Future Sweetie said with a smug grin.

Bobby turned to Johnny, "There you have it, I can kiss a mare with affection without any issues."

Johnny clapped a bit, "Congrats, now let's get Applejack and Remy aboard that train."

"Don't forget me and Pinkie!" Deadpool said from the kitchen.

"But who wants to see that?" Johnny asked.

Deadpool poked out with a glare, "I'll have you know that Pinkie x Deadpool is MUCH more popular than Storm x Dash, Logan x Fluttershy, even the top pairing in this series, Parker x Sparkle!"

"True, we need more screentime as a couple," Pinkie added.

Johnny, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Iceman and Future Sweetie just stood there with a confused glare.

"You should all know by now that me and Pinkie are unusual, quit acting so surprised each time," Deadpool said.

Johnny checked his 'watch', "Oh look at the time," He turned to Rainbow Dash, "Let's jet."

Rainbow nodded and left with Johnny, leaving the awkward behind.

Deadpool looked to Future Sweetie, "Why are you even still here anyway?"

Future Sweetie glared while Deadpool waited for an answer. "Well?"

Meanwhile Johnny and Rainbow Dash flying across the skies, looking for another place to go.

"So where to now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not sure, maybe we can...hey look it's Scootaloo," Johnny said, pointing to the young Pegasus filly making rounds on her scooter.

Rainbow looked down, "It is, let's pop by and say hello, I'm sure she'd like that."

Johnny nodded and flew down with Rainbow, both of them flew next to the young Pegasus.

"Sup Scoots?" Johnny said.

"Hey Squirt, how you been?" Rainbow asked.

Scootaloo beamed a smile, "Johnny! Rainbow Dash, great to see you!" She stopped her scooter and focused her attention on the two ponies. "What brings you both here?"

"We were flying around and figured we'd say hello to our favorite little filly," Rainbow patted Scootaloo's back.

"Yeah, you're really rocking with that scooter, you're using your wings to move fast?" Johnny asked.

Scootaloo flapped her wings a bit, "Yeah, been doing that for years, it's really fun to do!"

"Sure looks like it, keep it up and you'll probably move even faster than me and Dash over here," Johnny said.

"Oh wow, I'm not sure if I'll ever be that good," Scootaloo said.

Rainbow looked unhappy at that answer, "Hey come on kid, you gotta show more confidence than that. It'd make me very proud of you if you _can_ surpass me, or at least work for it."

Scootaloo smiled at her idol, "You really mean that Rainbow Dash? Do you think I can do it?"

"Sure, but it's not just what I think, you gotta think it too kid. Take me for example, I look up to Spitfire but I still hope to be faster than her," Rainbow said.

"Really? Nice goal," Scootaloo turned to Johnny. "Anypony you look up to but want to be better than?"

Johnny thought for a moment, "Good question, I don't look up to many fellow heroes. Other than my family, the only other hero I have a lot of respect for is Peter. There's also some of The Avengers but once I got to know some, not exactly something worth aspiring to."

"Do you hope to be better than Peter?" Scootaloo asked.

Johnny crossed his arms as he thought. "I remember I did at one point. I used to rival Peter, I wanted to prove I was a lot better than some guy who swings on a web. But honestly there's so much more to Peter than that, being better than him seems like an unreachable goal."

Rainbow nodded, "True that, he proved to be better than me without even doing anything."

Scootaloo seemed impressed, "That's awesome, anyway I'm gonna go now, try to become fast. See you two around!"

Scootaloo sped off while Rainbow Dash grinned at Johnny, much to his confusion.

"What?" Johnny asked, a bit nervous that his marefriend was grinning at him.

"You really respect Peter, you two have quite the bromance going on," Rainbow teased.

Johnny shrugged, "What can I say, dude's a class act. Still like rivaling him now and then but I say we're getting as close to each other as you are to your friends."

"Yeah you two _really_ got close that day, I still have that picture," Rainbow teased.

Johnny face hoofed and did a deadpanned stare to his marefriend, "You're really a headache sometimes Dashie."

Rainbow Dash kissed him and grinned, "And you love me for it."

Johnny sighed in defeat and smiled, "You're lucky you're so damn attractive. Though I do wish you had a set of boobs."

Both of them let out a big laugh at that. Rainbow then gave a sultry stare, "Maybe I can go to your world with you, grow those suckers out again and let you have a little fun."

Johnny nodded and had a seductive smile, "At least you still got ass though, you really keep that thing in shape."

Rainbow giggled and gave her rump a flirty shake, "You like what you see Johnny? Wanna give them a feel?"

Johnny beamed in excitement, "You know I do!"

Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around Johnny and pulled herself close to him as he groped her backside.

"Damn it's round...ugh I probably should have pants right now," Johnny said, trying to restrain himself.

Rainbow giggled, "Getting excited there Johnny? Do you really wanna hold back your urges?"

Johnny thought about it then shrugged, "Eh, not really."

Rainbow started kissing Johnny, the two really getting into it, their tongues wrestling against each other, getting a feel for each other's bodies.

"Rainbow, you should know that now more than anything, I really want to get you on the ground, mount over you, look you straight in the eyes as I..." Johnny stopped talking when he noticed an awkward sight behind him.

Rainbow looked disappointed when Johnny ended his flirty talk, "As you what? Come on I was really getting into the mood!"

Johnny nervously pointed behind her. She turned around and noticed the Parker-Sparkle family standing there.

Peter and Twilight had huge blushes on their faces, Rumble looked nervously to the side and Mayday just looked confused yet weirded out.

"Hey Peter, Twilight, Rumble, Mayday, how are things?" Johnny nervously asked.

There was a long awkward silence before Peter broke it with one statement. "Seriously, in public!?"

"Dude, have you _seen_ Rainbow Dash? She's smokin' hot! She's got a freaken awesome body!" Johnny said.

Peter covered Mayday's ears as Twilight covered Rumble's as the two glared at Johnny and Rainbow Dash.

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Um, Twilight? I already know about that type of talk."

"It's still something you shouldn't be hearing," Twilight said.

Rainbow groaned, "It's weird that you two of all ponies are acting like this. I mean you two are the loudest love makers in all of Equestria!"

Twilight blushed at Rainbow's increased volume, "Rainbow Dash, mind keeping your voice lowered? I don't need everypony know about what me and Peter do in the bedroom."

"What about the time you two were at Sweet Apple Acres and-"

"RAINBOW DASH!" Twilight shouted, blushing madly at the memory. "Look, just keep the public display of affection down. It's great that you two love each other but please keep it in private."

Johnny and Rainbow glanced to each other and nodded.

"Good, now then, on with our business," Twilight said and moved along with a blushing Peter, a confused Mayday and an awkward feeling Rumble.

"Maybe it's best if we just go fly around or something," Johnny said.

That caught Rumble's attention, "Fly around? Mind if I come?"

"You can't go now Rumble, we need to go to Rarity's so I can get that outfit fitted for you," Twilight said.

Rumble groaned, "Do I have to? I really don't like the Boutique that much, it's too...I don't know, fancy."

Twilight gave Rumble a stern look. "Yes Rumble, we're all going, that includes you."

Rumble pouted, "That's so lame though."

Twilight looked him in the eyes, showing a little intimidation. "Would you care to repeat that young colt?"

Rumble quickly shook her head, "No ma'am!"

Twilight smiled, "Good, now if you behave and cooperate, we'll finish faster, ok dear?"

Rumble nodded, "Ok mother...I'll cooperate."

Twilight kissed his head, "Good boy, now let's hurry."

Rumble nodded and turned to Rainbow Dash, "Can we spend some time together later? I wanna try being your friend like you promised."

Rainbow remembered what Spitfire and Peter said, then nodded. "Sure thing kid, I'll teach you some tricks."

Rumble nodded with a smile and trotted with the family.

Johnny wrapped his arm around Rainbow Dash, "You're an awesome mare Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow nodded, "Thanks, hopefully me and that kid can put this behind us. He doesn't seem that bad honestly."

"Yeah he doesn't, he reminds me of Peter actually. Who knows, maybe when he gets older he'll take after Peter, be a superhero in his own right," Johnny said.

"Or a Wonderbolt, he's a great flyer for his age, getting better each time. He's gonna be something, we just gotta make sure he reaches that goal," Rainbow said.

"Yeah, Scootaloo as well, both those foals have great potential...honestly they'd make a good couple," Johnny said.

Rainbow had a sly smile, "Maybe we should try some matchmaking? I think Scootaloo would like the kid, they can be a flight couple like us."

"Yeah they can."

The two then took to the skies again, flying past Fluttershy's Cottage.

"Let's go say hi to Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said.

The two Pegasi touched down and landed on the other side of the fence. Fluttershy is seen feeding her animals, with Laura assisting by holding the food. Lightning Dust is outside flexing her wing.

"Sup Fluttershy, Laura, Lightning Dust!" Rainbow greeted.

"How you doing ladies?" Johnny asked, with some obvious arrogance.

The three mares waved at the duo.

"Hi Rainbow Dash, hi Johnny, nice to see you both here," Fluttershy said.

"I see you have a helper. You handling it well Laura?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm fine Dash, just doing what I can," Laura said.

"Laura's so sweet, she's been really helpful lately," Fluttershy said, causing a small blush from the usually angry mare.

"It's no big deal," Laura said.

"There's nothing to feel shy about, they should know that you're a sweetheart," Fluttershy said, causing a small groan from Laura.

"Hey don't worry Laura, you're still a cool chick to me. Besides it's hard not to have a soft spot for Fluttershy, even I have one," Rainbow said, getting Laura to feel a little less awkward. Rainbow Dash is one of the few ponies that has Laura's respect for being an excellent ass-kicker.

"Thanks Dash, you're always a cool chick in your own right," Laura said.

Rainbow nodded and turned to Lightning Dust. "Yo Dust, how's your wing?"

Lightning checked her wing, "Doing better, hopefully I should be able to fly soon."

"Good, maybe we can have some nice friendly competition, could use somepony like you." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I'd like to see your speed for myself," Johnny said.

Lightning nodded, "Will do, I look forward to it. Hopefully I'll be better than ever."

"Just take it easy in the sky, you're talented but a bit too reckless. Don't blame you, flying fast is fun but you don't want to get injured again," Rainbow said.

Lightning nodded reluctantly, "Fine I guess. I'll try though."

Fluttershy turned to Lightning, "Rainbow's gotten hurt from being reckless. You need to take her advice on that. Make sure you don't exert yourself too soon either, I know Trixie won't be happy if you got hurt again."

Lightning checked her wing, figuring maybe she should reconsider her flight patterns. "You're right. I'll do my best on this."

"I'll help you with that, we all will, you're among friends now," Rainbow said, giving Lightning a sense of hope. She's really starting to like Ponyville.

Johnny gestured for Dash to leave, "Let's leave them to their business, see you chicks around."

Rainbow nodded, "Sure thing," She looked to her friends, "See you around!"

The two flew off as the mares below waved good-bye.

Johnny and Rainbow Dash flew off, passing over Sweet Apple Acres and waved hello to Applejack, Apple Bloom and Remy.

"Amazing how all my friends and allies got along with all your friends," Johnny said.

"It all started with Peter and Twilight," Rainbow said.

Johnny nuzzled against her a little, "And it continues with us."

Rainbow kissed Johnny, "You're the best Torch."

"So are you Dashie," Johnny said.

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Let's head back to my place, I still need to dish out your 'punishment' after all."

Johnny had a look of uncertainty. "Sure thing...wait what are you gonna do?"

The two flew back to Rainbow's place. Once inside Rainbow had gestured for Johnny to wait while she went in her room.

Johnny waited outside for a couple of minutes, wondering what Rainbow Dash was up to. Soon Rainbow Dash called him inside.

"Ok Johnny, come in now!" Rainbow said.

Johnny went inside and saw Rainbow Dash laying on the bed on her back, her hind legs spread out, her forelegs behind her head, some flowers around, the room dimly lit, giving off a flirtatious stare.

Johnny stood there mouth agape, this looked really awesome. Rainbow Dash can be awesome and sexually attractive.

"Come closer Johnny," Rainbow said with a flirtatious voice.

Johnny walked in, still in a state of surprise.

"Damn Dashie, you look amazing," Johnny said.

"I know, does this give you any ideas?" Rainbow asked.

Johnny got on the bed and loomed over Rainbow Dash and lowered down and engaged her in a passionate kiss. Rainbow hugged Johnny close to her as she deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore inside.

Johnny broke off a moment, "Is this my punishment?"

"In a way. You have to give me one wild ride, you have to make me feel like the greatest mare in the world. I'm holding you to that Torch," Rainbow said.

Johnny nodded and kissed her some more, "I'm gonna enjoy this, it's gonna be great to be with a girl I really care about."

"Yeah, I'm smokin hot right? Damn fine body?" Rainbow said.

Johnny smiled down, "You're very beautiful as well, in looks and personality."

Rainbow Dash blushed and smiled at her coltfriend, "For a normally flirty guy, you're pretty romantic."

"It's easy, you're such a great mare," Johnny said.

Rainbow blushed, "I love you Johnny Storm."

"I love you Rainbow Dash," Johnny then resumed kissing with much passion.

It didn't take long for his passionate kiss to turn into want and need for her body. Before long he started kissing and licking her neck, rubbing her sides and flanks, her leg being lifted up. Hearing the moans of pleasure from Rainbow Dash only encouraged Johnny to keep going, wanting to give Rainbow Dash something to remember.

Before long the room was full of love and passion, the moans of two lovers emanating. Love is what drove Johnny during this session, to make Rainbow Dash feel great, to cherish her, to treat her like she's the most important thing in the world.

Rainbow could feel Johnny's love, not just from his actions, but from the way he did them, the looks he gave her, the way he respected her throughout. He gave her what she wanted and she loved him for it.

At the end of it, Johnny was laying on the bed with Rainbow Dash cuddled next to him, both of them somewhat worn out. Considering their energy level, you could say they were at it for a long while. But it was a great time for them.

"Thanks Johnny...you're the best," Rainbow said.

"Only because I love you Dashie," Johnny said and kissed her a bit. "Let's just get some rest now."

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, I want to be ready for more."

Johnny looked surprised, but he put on a smile, "Anything for you."

The two rested up, feeling very relaxed from their expressions of love. For now they had each other, and that's all they wanted.


	6. Little Love

Apple Bloom marched forward one morning, on her way to the park for a day of fun. She wasn't alone however, she was joined by her two faithful friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Also joining them was Apple Bloom's visiting cousin from Manehattan, Babs Seed. She had come by the day prior and was gonna spend a week at Sweet Apple Acres with her favorite cousin.

Babs also came by because she really wants to see her favorite superhero and her friend, Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Mane.

"Come on y'all, there's some fun stuff to do in the park!" Apple Bloom said.

"Like what?" Scootaloo asked.

"Maybe Peter's there!" Sweetie eagerly hoped.

"Yeah I hope he is, always fun tah be around," Babs added.

"And easy on the eyes too," Sweetie said with a blush.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Please tell me you still don't have a crush on him, seriously Sweetie Belle yah need to get over yer crush on Peter. That's brought you a lot of trouble."

"Nothing wrong with a crush, I'm not gonna act on it...at least not again," Sweetie said.

Babs raised her eyebrow, "You did what?"

"Long story, I made some mistakes, I won't repeat them," Sweetie said.

"Yeah you better not," Apple Bloom said, with some obvious bitterness.

Sweetie looked taken back, "Wow, are you that mad about me acting on my crush?"

"It ain't that, it's what happened afterwards, when you went to find that flamboyant bastard Vega," Apple Bloom stated, much to the surprise of her friends and cousin.

"You know I never expected him to hurt you right?" Sweetie said.

"It ain't that he hurt me, it's that you were foolish enough to not only join him, you were too blind to realize he was a horrible pony, I mean how many ponies did he need to hurt before yah realized he was evil?" Apple Bloom said.

"I don't know, I was hoping he could reform, like how Peter got Trixie on our side," Sweetie said.

Apple Bloom stopped in her tracks, "Yer comparing a ninja that works for diabolical villains to a stage magician turned petty thief!? Of course Trixie can turn she wasn't even that bad in the first place! She was just misguided!"

"Well, maybe Vega was misguided," Sweetie suggested.

Apple Bloom just glared half lidded, "Seriously?"

"Hey it could happen," Sweetie said.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "Don't matter, he ain't gonna be an issue no more, Peter took care of that stuck up son of a bitch, thank goodness."

Babs looked a little weirded out hearing her cousin use that type of tough talk. "What exactly did he do to ya cuz?"

"Ah don't wanna talk about it, let's just say that I'm glad there were no lemons around, plus he's a freaken pervert too," Apple Bloom said.

The other fillies had nothing to say at that moment, Apple Bloom sighed. "Don't matter, what's done is done, Peter took care of things, and ah recovered just fine. Ah ain't gonna be like Lightning Dust and fear him, if anything ah wish he were here so ah can buck him in a place no stallion wants to be bucked."

That made the other foals cringe, given Apple Bloom's applebucking experience, Vega would have definitely regretted messing with her.

After some trotting, the Crusaders caught sight of the Parker-Sparkle family. Peter and Twilight were sitting together under a tree, nuzzled together. Rumble was flying in the air, practicing a few tricks, Mayday watched from below, she was amazed by Rumble's flight ability.

"I hope I can do that one day! You're very talented Rumble!" Mayday said.

Rumble smiled down at her, "Thanks, I practice a lot. One day I can probably teach you some tricks as well."

"Cool! I'll be your student, like mommy and Princess Celestia!"

Rumble felt a bit flattered at being compared to Princess Celestia, in fact the idea that he could be the one to teach the daughter of Spider-Mane and Princess Twilight some flight techniques seems like quite a prestigious event.

Back with The Crusaders, Apple Bloom had a big smile on her face.

"Ah see Peter! He's right there!" Apple Bloom said.

"Oh, Twilight's there too!" Sweetie said.

"Also their daughter Mayday!" Scootaloo pointed out.

Babs noticed Rumble and pointed, "Hey, who's that kid?"

Apple Bloom looked at the direction of where Babs was pointing, "Oh that's Rumble. Peter adopted him a little while back."

Babs continued to stare at Rumble, some interest peaking on her face. "So, he our age?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah he's in our age group."

Something about that put a smile on Babs' face. "That's nice, what you fillies say we go say hello, I'd like to introduce myself to this colt."

Apple Bloom seemed slightly suspicious at that, what's Babs up to? Nonetheless, the Crusaders all went to see the Parker-Sparkle family.

"Peter! Twilight! Mayday! Rumble!" Apple Bloom greeted.

The family members noticed the crusaders and waved.

"Sup kids, what brings you around here?" Peter asked.

"Just having fun, look who's here Peter!" Apple Bloom said and gestured to Babs.

"Hi Pete, nice to see ya again," Babs greeted.

"Same here, I take it you're here visiting the Apple Family? Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for a week, ain't that awesome?" Babs said.

Rumble and Mayday approached the Crusaders, Rumble being the first to greet.

"Hi girls," he noticed Babs, "Um, I've never seen you before."

"I'm Apple Bloom's cousin Babs. Mind introducing yourself to me?" Babs asked.

Rumble rubbed his head, "My name's Rumble. It's nice to meet you Babs."

Babs could tell Rumble was a shy type, polite too. She's gonna like this colt.

Scootaloo went to Mayday, "Sup kid? What are you up to?

"Just watching Rumble fly, he's amazing!" Mayday said.

Scootaloo looked to Rumble with a slight blush, "Yeah he is."

Babs' ear perked when she heard that. "Great flyer huh? You an athlete kid? You keep in good shape?"

Rumble had a look of uncertainty, "Uh, yeah I guess."

Babs grinned at that, "That's good to know, guess that means you're also pretty energetic huh?"

Rumble wasn't sure of what to make of this, meanwhile Apple Bloom is looking increasingly jealous.

Sweetie looked to the field, "Why don't we all go and play," She turned to Peter. "Can Mayday come? We'll watch her."

Peter nodded, "Sure thing." He then turned to his daughter with a stern look. "Now make sure you behave young filly."

Twilight spoke up, "Remember to listen to Rumble." She turned to Rumble, "Keep an eye on her."

Rumble nodded, "Will do, let's go May."

Rumble, Mayday and the Crusaders got a move on. Though as they walked, Sweetie found herself staring at Rumble, particularly one part of his body.

"Oh...he _does_ keep in shape." She had a seductive grin as she followed closely with the others.

Peter chuckled a bit, "Wow, quite the chick magnet Rumble is."

Twilight giggled a bit, "He's a handsome colt, that doesn't surprise me." She grinned at Peter, "Reminds me of another pony I know."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Really? Who?"

Twilight stared deadpanned at Peter.

"Seriously, I'm lost," Peter said.

Rumble walked with the Crusaders and Mayday. During this Babs continued to grin seductively at Rumble, Apple Bloom looked a bit jealous of what Babs was doing and stayed close to Rumble. Scootaloo walked with Mayday while getting a flew glances of Rumble, smiling a bit. Sweetie kept staring at Rumble, mostly the more 'in shape' parts of him while Mayday looked a bit confused over what was happening.

Rumble felt like something was weird but he wasn't sure what to make of it. But the fillies were being really friendly with him.

"So Rumble, what's it like living with Peter?" Babs asked.

"Fun, he's really nice. So is Twilight, they're both really nice to me," He stopped to think a moment. "Actually they all are, Mayday looks up to me, Trixie likes me very much, Logan's pretty nice, even Peter's Aunt May is really nice whenever I see her."

"Sounds like they like having you around, how did you end up living with them?" Babs asked.

Rumble's face changed to a more serious and displeased one, "Because my brother decided he wanted to be a rebel and go against Equestria, leaving me on my own. My foal sitters couldn't take me in because they were too unprepared, so Peter and Twilight took me in."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, must'ah been rough," Babs said.

"That wasn't the only rough part. Sweetie Belle got captured briefly by those bad guys and I got blamed for it," Rumble said, snapping Sweetie out of her daze and feeling guilty.

"I'm really sorry I put you through that Rumble. I never should have made you cover for me and keep my secret," Sweetie said.

Rumble nodded, "It's fine Sweetie, I'm not mad anymore. I'm actually happy you're safe, but I knew that could happen, you really had me worried."

Sweetie trotted over to Rumble and nuzzled him, "You're such a sweetheart, just like Peter is. I should have listened, but I love that you care."

Apple Bloom grew even more jealous, even Babs didn't look too happy. Mayday herself looked a little jealous and trotted closer to Rumble, "Can you show me some more flying stuff later?"

Rumble nodded, "Sure thing, I'd be happy to."

"I'd like to see more myself, you're pretty talented Rumble, I actually envy you," Scootaloo said.

Rumble felt a bit flustered, "Thanks Scootaloo, means a lot coming from you. You are Rainbow Dash's sister, or rather like a sister to her."

"Speaking of which, how are you two? You both made up right?" Scootaloo asked.

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, she's gonna show me some techniques soon, I'm really excited."

"Sounds fun, can't wait to see what they teach you," Scootaloo said.

"Ah believe in you Rumble, ah know you can do it!" Apple Bloom said, giving Rumble some cute eyes.

Once again Mayday felt a sense of jealousy, just what are these fillies up to?

Rumble blushed, "Thanks, you're always so nice Apple Bloom. Probably get that from your sister."

Apple Bloom looked surprised, "Mah sister? You think she's nice even though she ain't been real friendly to yah?"

Rumble nodded. "I know she was a little harsh with me, but it was only because she loves you and wants you to be safe."

Apple Bloom offered a heartfelt smile, "I'm gonna be sure to tell Applejack about that, get her to realize yer a nice colt."

"At least she's vocal about it," Sweetie Belle said. "I can tell when Rarity is hiding her dislike. She insists she doesn't hate Rumble for what happened but I feel like she still despises him deep down."

That comment caused Rumble's ears to droop. The other fillies glared at Sweetie Belle for that comment, causing her to rephrase it, "I mean she doesn't totally hate you. She _does_ feel sorry for you. That's why she wasn't interested in dating Thunderlane after he basically ditched you."

That made Rumble feel a bit worse, and made the other fillies even more unhappy. Apple Bloom looked ready to punch Sweetie Belle hard. Even Mayday wanted to cause some pain, believing that filly had a lot of nerve upsetting Rumble.

"Ugh, I mean...Look it doesn't matter. I like you Rumble, you're a kind and sweet colt, just like Peter. Not to mention you have the cutest cheeks that I just wanna squish," Sweetie said.

Rumble felt his face, "Wow really? Thanks."

Apple Bloom glared, "Yer talking about his face...right?"

Sweetie felt a nervous bit of sweat emerge, "Uh yeah...his face."

There was a long awkward pause after hearing that, Mayday was about to ask what Sweetie Belle meant before Scootaloo pointed.

"Hey look, Johnny and Rainbow Dash are flying up in the skies!"

The foals looked up at the two Pegasi flying in perfect sync, mixing their trail of rainbow and fire.

"That Johnny Storm guy looks pretty cool, he's a friend of Peter's right?" Babs asked.

"Yeah, they're actually best friends, like our sisters and their friends," Sweetie said.

"Johnny and Rainbow Dash are also coltfriend and marefriend, they've been together a few weeks now," Scootaloo said.

"Think they'll get married like Peter and Twilight?" Sweetie asked.

"Hey I'm sure they'd like that, maybe one day they can," Scootaloo said.

Apple Bloom turned to Rumble, "Ever think of getting a marefriend?"

Rumble's eyes widened at that, that was pretty straightforward of Apple Bloom to ask. As suspicious as her friends were, they were also that much curious as to what Rumble's answer would be.

Mayday however glared at Apple Bloom, wondering what the farm filly was up to. Apple Bloom better not think about taking Rumble away.

"Um, I haven't thought about that really, not sure if I'm ready," Rumble said.

The fillies looked a bit disappointed, though Mayday was relieved. She doesn't want any other filly having Rumble's attention, that's something she wants for herself.

"These things take time, don't worry about it Rumble," Scootaloo said.

The fillies looked up and saw that Rainbow Dash and Johnny had left, though not before making some heart shapes of fire and rainbows in the skies.

"That's really romantic," Sweetie said with a small blush.

Rumble nodded, then thought of something. "Have you girls gone any crusades lately? I know these days you're mostly helping other ponies with their cutie marks."

"None too much. Ah wanted to help Laura but she isn't too interested, doesn't help that she snapped at me, Applejack and Remy the other day, maybe Applejack should choose her words more carefully," Apple Bloom said.

"Maybe we can help Mayday, imagine us being the foals who helped the daughter of the most powerful couple in the world get her cutie mark," Scootaloo said.

Mayday looked to her flank, "I hope my Cutie Mark is something amazing."

"I'm sure it will be, maybe it will be something similar to one of yer parents. Maybe you can be a princess like yer mom or a hero like yer dad," Apple Bloom said.

"I think it's gonna be something educational like, Mayday's very smart for her age. She's even smarter than I am," Rumble said.

Mayday blushed a little, "I'm not that smart, you're just being nice Rumble."

"No way, you're smarter, makes sense since you're the daughter of the two smartest ponies in all of Equestria," Rumble said.

"Yeah, maybe you'll be smarter than your parents, you'll be the smartest pony ever!" Sweetie said.

"Wow kid, you got a lot to live up to," Babs said.

Mayday looked concerned, "A lot? How much?"

Before Babs could answer Rumble interjected, "Come on, don't compare her to her parents too much, you might worry her. Being the daughter of two important ponies shouldn't be more stressful than it is."

"He's right, ah know what it's like to have to live up to mah family's name, the worry can get to yah," Apple Bloom said.

"Mayday shouldn't have to live up to anything, she should just be herself," Rumble said. The ruffled her mane, "She's already special, she doesn't have anything else to worry about honestly."

Mayday blushed a little as she stared affectionately at Rumble, "What would I do without you?"

"You'll be fine, don't worry about your Cutie Mark, it's not like it's gonna be anything too unusual, I'm sure it will be unique, like you are," Rumble said.

Mayday looked up at Rumble with big eyes, "I'm your favorite little filly right?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, of course you are. My number one." He kissed the top of her head, earning a blush and a satisfied smile. Rumble is all hers, she won't let any other filly take him away.

However the other fillies found that adorable, they like how sweet Rumble is, he'd definitely make a good coltfriend.

Mayday nuzzled against Rumble's neck some more, "Still, I hope my cutie mark is good. I want my mark to be special but nothing too big."

Rumble hugged her a little, then looked to the others. "How about some of Peter's other friends? Does that card guy have his cutie mark?"

"You mean Remy?" Apple Bloom though, "I don't think he's tried to. Ah asked him about it, he said he'll worry about it later."

"Bobby said something similar, he's actually more worried about being my sister's coltfriend than having a cutie mark. Doesn't help that the older me keeps making jokes about it," Sweetie said.

That brought something to Babs' mind, "How exactly is there an 'older you'? I think I saw her in Manehattan when Peter and his friends was fighting that ninaj weirdo."

"She came from an alternate future ruled by Queen Chrysalis, she's just staying a bit because she misses all of us," Sweetie said.

"Is it weird having her around?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie shook her head, "Not really, she's like a second older sister, besides she's not too much like me."

"Yeah, she's more like you if you were a pervert with a big marshmallow plot," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie glared, "She isn't a pervert, AND WE'RE NOT MARSHMALLOWS!" Sweetie took a breath to relax. "She just has a unique sense of humor. Keep in mind that she was taught by Felicia Hardy, who's very seductive like and-"

Rumble cleared his throat loudly and gestured toward Mayday with an agitated expression. "Little filly, impressionable, short tempered mother, overprotective father?"

The girls took note and apologized, leaving Mayday confused, but she wasn't gonna bother.

"Anyway don't worry about the future me, she's great to have around." Sweetie assured.

The foals nodded a bit, then Rumble spoke up.

"Personally I never worried about Cutie Marks, I knew what I wanted to be, I want to be a great flyer," Rumble said.

"Oh right, show off your tricks Rumble," Babs encouraged.

Rumble nodded and took to the skies to show off some moves. It was amateurish at best but pretty well for his age. It was mostly flips, twists and turns.

Of course the fillies were impressed, each for different reasons. Apple Bloom admired his skills and all, but how well he looked doing them. Scootaloo wished she could do those tricks, she respects Rumble more for pulling them off. Babs is liking what she sees, very athletic colt. Sweetie is admiring his technique, blushing each time he does a move.

Mayday admired him the most, the closest thing she has to a big brother being able to do such moves. One day she could do that herself.

While doing the moves Rumble looked down to Scootaloo, "Come join me!"

Scootaloo looked unsure, "Not much of a flyer Rumble, you could say I'm a late bloomer."

Rumble flew down and grabbed her hooves, "You can do it, let's go."

He took the filly to the skies and they worked their magic. Rumble mostly kept Scootaloo in the air due to her limited flying by holding her hooves but she was able to pull it off. He didn't do any moves she couldn't handle but he still managed to carry the duo.

"Wow, Scootaloo's really grown into her wings," Sweetie commented.

"Yeah, ah guess," Apple Bloom said.

Mayday looked unhappy though, "That should be me with Rumble."

She tried flying but she wasn't getting much off the ground. "Aw come on," She looked to the nearby tree and had an idea.

She went to it and started climbing up. There were enough branches for her to reach the top, or rather near the top. "Wow, climbing this tree was easier than I thought."

She went to the edge of the branch and jumped off and flapped her wings.

"Hey, I'm doing it! I'm flying!" Mayday said with excitement.

Rumble noticed this, "Mayday what are you doing!?"

Mayday started hovering towards him, "I'm flying, just like-AH!" Mayday's wings tired out and she plummeted to the ground. Rumble was able to fly in and catch her before she hit the ground.

"Phew, that was close," He placed her down but had an angry look on his face. "What were you thinking Mayday!? You could have been hurt!"

"Tree wasn't that high, it wouldn't have been so bad," Mayday said.

"It could have, if you landed wrong you could have broken a leg or something. Imagine what Peter and Twilight would say! They'd be so mad!"

Mayday looked pretty glum and looked up at Rumble with her sad eyes, "I just wanted to spend some time with you...I love you Rumble."

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean I want you to get hurt, now we're going back to mom and dad, you need a little time-out," Rumble said.

Mayday groaned, "But Rumble-"

"No buts, remember I'm doing this because I love you, come on," Rumble picked up Mayday and flew her back to Peter and Twilight, leaving the other fillies behind a moment.

"Wow, what a take charge kid," Babs said.

"He's a good role model, unlike Thunderlane," Apple Bloom said.

"Not to mention a great flyer. Face it, he's got the looks, the skills and the personality. He's a mini-Peter in that regard, except he doesn't make weird jokes," Scootaloo said.

"He's dreamy like Peter too," Sweetie said with a loving gaze.

The other fillies nodded in agreement, though started eyeing each other a bit suspiciously.

Back with Peter and Twilight, Rumble had just explained what happened.

"Mayday Gwendolyn Parker Sparkle, what were you thinking!?" Twilight angrily asked.

"You know you're not supposed to be flying like that, you're lucky you didn't get hurt!" Peter said sternly.

Mayday sniffled and rubbed her eyes, "I just wanted to spend time with Rumble..."

Twilight rubbed a tear out of Mayday's eye. "And that's fine dear, but some things you can't do. Now it's best if you stay here for now and-"

"No! I don't want those girls having Rumble to themselves!" Mayday angrily said.

Peter looked curious, "Huh? Why not?"

Mayday looked to Rumble with a slight blush on her face, this would be embarrassing to say but she had to. "I'm afraid he'll like them better than me, and give them more attention."

Rumble pitied Mayday and rubbed her head, "Come on, you know I would never do that to you. I love you, you'll always come first for me."

Mayday sniffled a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll get a marefriend soon but I won't stop loving you, after all you were in my life first," Rumble said.

Twilight could barely contain herself, this is too cute. Peter felt a sense of pride, his daughter had a great big brother figure.

Mayday hugged Rumble, "I love you Rumple, never leave me."

Rumble returned the hug, "I won't." He sat her down and kissed her muzzle, "Now do as mom and dad say, when I come back, I'll spend extra time with you, how does that sound?"

Mayday nodded, "I like that, but watch out for those fillies, especially Sweetie Belle. She wants to touch cheeks that aren't on your face, whatever that means."

Rumble, Peter and Twilight had huge blushes on their faces. That just got awkward.

"Noted, behave now," Rumble said and left to find the Crusaders.

Mayday waved and sat with her parents with a slight glare. "They better not take him from me."

Peter pulled his daughter in for a hug, "They won't, when me and your mom got together, that didn't mean we didn't care for anypony else. Look at me and your Auntie Trixie, we're still best friends."

"You mentioned my name?" they heard. Trixie was standing there with a sly smile on her face.

"Trixie? What brings you here? I thought you were visiting Lightning Dust?" Twilight said.

"I was, but she had to go in and get her wing treated. She's doing better at least, she even says hello to you Peter," Trixie said.

"Tell her I said 'hi' and that later we can chat a bit, I want to see myself how she's doing," Peter said.

"I will, anyway I came by because Logan said you were here and I wanted to check up on you," Trixie said.

"Things are going fine. Mayday got hurt trying to fly but that was settled," Peter said.

Trixie looked down to the small filly, "Trying to fly?"

Twilight ruffled her mane, "She got a little jealous because Rumble was playing with the Crusaders, they seem to have a crush on him and Mayday got concerned he would ditch her for them."

Trixie looked a bit surprised, then again she knows he's a handsome little colt so maybe it shouldn't be that surprising. "So, that colt you adopted is himself a mare magnet?"

"Yeah, good for him, I just hope he makes a good choice," Peter said.

Trixie sat next to Peter, "Make sure you give him advice on that, I'm sure he'l need it."

Peter nodded, "Will do, but I think he'll be fine."

Trixie grabbed Peter in a half hug, placing her hoof around his shoulder, "Yeah, he's in good hooves."

Twilight gave Peter a more intimate hug, "The best." Twilight and Trixie kissed each of Peter's cheeks, earning a blush from the hero.

"I love you girls, all three of you." Peter said.

Trixie smiled then thought of something, "So, how much longer before he has to...you know..."

Peter's smile faded, "I talked to Cloudchaser yesterday, she said about 2 or 3 months."

Mayday looked confused, "What's going on?"

Twilight rubbed her head, "Nothing sweetie, just some big pony talking."

Trixie looked concerned for Mayday. If Rumble does have to leave, how will she handle it? Peter and Twilight themselves know that Mayday will take it pretty hard.

"Mayday, sweetheart, just remember, should they day come that Rumble can't be around, that doesn't mean he's stopped loving you. But it means that sometimes things don't always go like we wanted," Trixie said.

Mayday grew concerned. Is Rumble gonna have to leave? The way her family talks at times, it sounds like one day Rumble will have to move away. She hates that, to lose him as her big brother.

She wants Rumble around, but if she can't have him as a big brother, she'll find another way to be with him. While their relationship is currently sibling like, who's to say that it will always be that way? They're only siblings temporarily, once that passes, she has one more way to be with him.

If Rumble and I can't be brother and sister, I'll go with one better. We can be husband and wife, like mommy and daddy. Maybe one day, when I'm older.

Mayday blushed a bit and sighed. She wants to be with Rumble one way or another, and she'll do just that.


	7. Rivals Return

For a long time, the only other world Equestria knew about, was the world dubbed as Marvel. It was the homeworld of their most prominent superhero Spider-Mane. It is also home to other great superheroes, such as Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man and The Fantastic Four.

However there are many other worlds besides those two. That included the world of Capcom, full of great heroes of it it's own, it's most prominent ones being Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante.

Ryu is a martial artist that competes in the World Warrior Tournaments. He has mastered the art of the Hadou and constantly fights to become stronger and better.

Chris Redfield is an anti-BOW agent working with the BSAA, traveling the world to face Biological Organic Weapons. It is a demanding task but it's one he is fully committed to.

Dante is a devil hunter and head of the Devils Never Cry company. He is a very skilled mercenary and always finds a way to get the job done.

Together they are quite a team to be reckoned with, always ready for a fight, whether it's to save the world or for some friendly, and sometimes not so friendly, competition.

They have battled against many worlds across the Multiverse, including worlds known as Sega and Namco. But one world had given them the most trouble, the only world to push them to their limits.

That world was Marvel, home of the greatest superheroes (well some, there is another realm, but that's a story of it's own.)

Marvel and Capcom have clashed many times, starting with just the X-Men and The Street Fighters, before extending to other Marvel heroes such as The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, and one of the prize fighters, Spider-Man. Capcom brought others such as team Resident Evil, team Devil May Cry and their own little prize fighter, Mega Man.

Most recently they encountered a new world, the world of Equestria, where Marvel's own Spider-Man resided. They had gone there to find some of their villains that had invaded that world to look for Spider-Man, who at that point started using the moniker, Spider-Mane.

Several Capcom heroes went there, the first of them being their main guys; Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante.

Unfortunately the rivalry between Marvel and Capcom was still too strong, it got to the point where the three aforementioned heroes had warned Spider-Mane to stay out and let them handle it. They had no trouble kicking the hero while he was down.

Others like Chun Li and Leon Kennedy however, knew to put the rivalry aside and actually worked with Spider-Mane and friends to stop the villains. When it was all said and done, there was some newfound respect between both worlds, plus respect for Equestria.

Ryu had vowed to train hard, he wants to be stronger than Spider-Mane, and believes he will be able to defeat him one of these days. It isn't out of hatred, but out of respect for another fighter.

Chris Redfield and his sister Claire had made friends with the Apple Family, as well as Rarity's family. Chris had a soft spot for Applejack and Rarity, due to them having younger sisters like he does.

Dante himself grew to have a soft spot for the Apple Family himself, especially Apple Bloom. The filly is, as Dante says, the little sister he would love to have. He has no problems showing off to the filly.

Capcom seemingly was done with Marvel and Equestria, but that isn't the case. There is much more to be told between the three worlds, and it starts now.

Twilight and Peter are seen making their way through the castles of Canterlot, having been summoned by Princess Celestia. Peter looked a bit out of it but Twilight looked really eager.

"This is so exciting, we just got a call to Canterlot from Princess Celestia! I wonder what she wants!? It must be important!"

Peter yawned, "It better be, why did we have to come in so early though?"

"You can never be too early to see the Princess Peter, besides she said so, now stop your whining," Twilight demanded.

Peter groaned as he walked down the halls of The Canterlot Castle. Within moments he and Twilight were in front of Princess Celestia's dorm.

"Here it is," Twilight said and turned to Peter. "Come on."

The two opened the door and saw three ponies. One was their beloved Princess and ruler, Celestia. The other two caught Peter and Twilight by surprise.

"Chun Li? Nathan Spencer?" Peter said at the sight of the two Capcom ponies.

Chun Li was the first to greet Peter, though not in a way Peter expected.

"Spider-Man! It's so great to see you!" Chun Li rushed in and gave Peter a nice hug, causing the hero to feel a bit awkward and causing Twilight to shift her eyebrow up.

Spencer groaned at his ally's apparent unprofessionalism. "Chun Li, we're not here to hug magical ponies, even if that pony is a superhero."

Chun Li blushed a bit and broke away. "Sorry about that, it's not because you're a Pony though Spider-Man, I just have a lot of respect for you."

Peter waved it off, "It's fine, and you can call me Peter. Technically I don't even go by Spider-Man anymore anyway, my superhero name here is 'Spider-Mane'."

Spencer scoffed, "Stupid sounding name honestly."

Chun Li glared at her partner, "Be nice, I think it's cute and clever." She turned around and ruffled Peter's hair, "Just like you are."

Peter found himself blushing at all of Chun Li's compliments, though Twilight didn't look too happy. Spencer himself questioned Chun Li's statement and her actions, though he knows Chun Li well enough by now to know why she's so interested in Peter.

Twilight cleared her throat to get Chun Li's attention, "Any reason why you're here though?"

Chun Li's ears perked. "Oh, that. I'll get to it then," Chun Li cleared her throat to speak. "Peter, on behalf of the Capcom world, we challenge you and your allies to another round of Marvel vs. Capcom."

Peter looked curious, "You want to battle us again? What for?"

"For one, it's pretty fun, I love fighting you guys, you're our best competition. Also with the portals closing again and this world being a bit harder to access, we don't know when we'll be able to challenge you again, so we want to take the opportunity to do so now," Chun Li said.

"But why me? Why are most of you Capcom worlders so interested in me?" Peter asked.

"For one, you're a big icon to your world, rivaled only by Wolverine and The Avengers. Two, you're an even bigger hero now, so many including myself want that challenge of fighting you," Chun Li explained.

"You wanna fight me too? I thought you liked me?" Peter asked.

Spencer scoffed a bit. "That's an understatement, she's a big fangirl of you, at least according to Ken Masters."

Chun Li glared, "Watch it Spencer! I still outrank you!"

Spencer rolled his eyes and turned to Celestia, "The things i have to deal with."

Celestia shrugged and focused more on what Chun Li had to say.

"Anyway Spi-er I mean Peter. Though I want to challenge you, it's because I'm a fighter at heart, I tend to face those I idolize and respect," Chun Li grinned. "Besides I promise not to mess you your adorable face."

Peter blushed again, but Twilight grew even more agitated. "Can you please stop flirting with my husband? It's really awkward and it's kind of annoying."

Chun Li turned to Twilight with a sheepish smile, "My apologies, I'm still not used to him being married. You're very lucky Princess Twilight."

Twilight hugged Peter close to her, "Yes, I am lucky. He's all mine and I'm not sharing."

Soon another voice was heard, "Well isn't that super freaken adorable."

Twilight and Peter turned to the side where the voice was and soon encountered three other ponies. Three that looked very familiar and three that Peter really didn't care to see right now.

There was one with a red headband, bearing a confident smile to the Power Couple. Then next to him was a pony in a vest, bearing a displeased face at the sight of them. Finally, there was a pony in a long red jacket, and a cocky smile on his face. He was the one who got their attention in the first place.

The one in the vest spoke, "We finally meet again."

Peter groaned a bit, "Well if it isn't Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante."

The three Capcom heroes approached Peter, glaring at him intently, leaving the webbed hero a bit curious, confused and defensive.

Dante stopped a few inches in front of Peter, his confident smile remaining, Peter getting increasingly suspicious.

"Sup Spidey, nice to see you again," Dante said, a bit ingenuine.

"Likewise I'm sure, any reason the three of you are here as well?" Peter asked, still suspicious of the trio.

Dante did a mock hurt face, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see us?" His smile returned, a bit more devious, "We're pretty happy to see you right now."

Peter arched an eyebrow, "Really? Because you've never been happy to see me."

"Actually we couldn't be more happy, especially with that challenge that Chun Li just issued you," Dante said and paused a bit as he closed his eyes, smile still remaining.

He opened them again and had a more serious looking face, "Because I would love nothing more than to get you back for the crap you pulled at that Crystal place, when you sucker punched me and my boys."

Chris stepped forward, "You have a lot of nerve pulling that crap, trust me when I say that you're going to regret what you did. Besides we have other reasons to wanna face you."

Ryu stepped up, "We have to...no, we NEED to prove our superiority over you."

Chris nodded, "The fact that you're considered the greatest hero in not one, but multiple worlds honestly infuriates us. What makes you so much better anyway!?"

Twilight stepped forward, "You mean besides the fact that he's saved the multiverse many times!? He's saved his world, mine and yours! If it wasn't for him The Green Goblin would have probably taken over your world after he took over ours!"

Dante rolled his eyes, "So tired of hearing that, anyone could have beaten that guy. Parker was just at the right place at the right time."

Twilight groaned, "You're so delusional! You know what? I think the only reason you're upset that Peter's considered the best is because you and your friends are jealous!"

Dante scoffed, "Jealous? Of what? Not running around in some stupid looking hero suit and marrying annoying pony princesses!?"

Twilight got in Dante's face, "How about the fact that he was summoned by a spell that specifically summons the greatest hero in existence!? Maybe you're bummed by the fact that neither of you or any of your other Capcom friends were chosen! That a hero from your rival world was! Is that it!?"

Dante just glared a bit at Twilight as Chris stepped forward, "Listen, it's cute that you wanna stand up for your nerdy husband but don't start putting words in our mouths. We could care less what some stupid spell said, we're just here to prove that wrong." Chris glared at Peter, "And we WILL prove it wrong when we defeat you in that challenge Chun Li issued you."

Peter waved his hooves a bit, "Hold on, I never agreed to the challenge."

Twilight nodded, "That's right, Peter doesn't have to accept your challenge, why should he anyway? He's got absolutely nothing to prove."

Dante groaned, "How about letting your husband speak for himself!?" He turned to Peter, "Or do you enjoy hiding behind your wife!?"

Peter glared at Dante, "I don't need to hide, just like I don't need to fight," He then turned to Chun Li. "I'm sorry, maybe years ago it would be fun but right now it's not something I wanna prioritize. Truth be told I'm not exactly into fighting that much, I only do so to protect others, not for entertainment. Nothing wrong with you doing it, I know it's your sport but it's not mine."

Chun Li nodded, "That's fine, I can respect that. I'm a little disappointed but you have a right not to partake in this, I don't think any less of you."

Ryu scoffed, "I do, apparently living in this world has turned Spider-Man into a coward."

Peter narrowed his eyes at Ryu, "Hey what'd you say karate boy!?

Ryu approached Peter with a condescending glare, "You heard me. You cheap shot us, you cause us trouble, and when confronted about it, you hide behind your wife. You have disgraced yourself and your honor."

Peter growled, "I disgraced my honor!? Look at you! I expect this attitude from Chris and Dante, but from you!? I thought you were the quiet mature one, turns you're just a punk like your buddies. I used to respect you, but now...you're a disappointment."

Ryu furrowed his brow at Peter, "Difference between you and me is, I'm man enough to fight for my honor. You're no man, just a boy that got lucky. If you refuse to fight, then we won't waste our time with a failure runaway like you."

Twilight stepped in front of Ryu, "That's enough out of you! Peter didn't run away! I summoned him here! He stayed because we fell in love with each other! Besides you wanna talk about cheap shots? How about when you three attacked Peter, Johnny Storm and Wolverine a few weeks ago!? THAT was a cheap shot. Then you all wanna gang up on him and attack him right after you disrespect my family! Peter was right in knocking you three out at The Crystal Empire! You're lucky that's all you get away with!"

Dante groaned loudly, "Will you shut your freaken face you stupid annoying sparkle-ass bitch!"

That was the last straw for Peter, he got right in Dante's face. "Don't you ever disrespect my wife like that you spoiled little-"

Before Peter could finish, Ryu struck him hard on the side, causing pain from Peter, then Dante hit an uppercut to make him stumble back. Chris finished the combo with a jumping knee to Peter's face, knocking him down.

This caused a large gasp of worry from the mares in the room, though Spencer had a non-caring attitude about it.

Peter started to get up as the Capcom guys approached him, though Twilight ran in front of them. "Get away from my husband!"

Dante knocked Twilight out the way and went after Peter again but this time Chun Li went in front of them. "Stand down!"

"Get out of our way Chun Li!" Chris shouted.

Chun Li stood her ground, "I won't let you hurt him anymore! Now get back this instant!"

The three 'heroes' stood their ground a little longer before Spencer cleared his throat. "Guys seriously, take five for now, don't make this worse."

The Capcom guys glared a bit at Spencer, then at Chun Li. They finally left without saying another word.

Chun Li helped Peter up, an apologetic look emerging on her face. "I'm so sorry about that Peter, I never should have let them come."

Peter coughed a bit then nodded, "It's fine Chun Li, I can handle a few punches. Though those guys are pretty strong, even Chris. I thought he was regular?"

"He's worked out quite a bit, he's getting on par with a World Warrior fighter, plus he's used to dealing with people that have super strength and endurance," Chun Li explained.

Spencer approached them, "Let's just head back, it's obvious Spider-Man doesn't wanna fight so-"

"Actually," Peter interrupted, "I'm probably gonna have to change my mind on that. If they wanna fight me so badly," he looked straight to Chun Li and Spencer, "Then it's on."

Spencer and Chun Li looked a bit surprised to hear this, though were happy to hear this. However Chun Li had a concern, "Are you sure though? You're not obligated, you shouldn't be...essentially forced into this."

"It's something I have to do, don't worry about me," Peter said.

Chun Li did a hesitant nod, "Alright, if you want to. Let's call your fellow heroes to Canterlot, we can explain this to them."

Peter nodded, "Oh, any chance some of Twilight's friends can come too?"

"Of course, you can even bring your other family too," Chun Li said.

Peter smiled, "Thanks, we'll send the message right away."

Afterwards Celestia had sent her message to Spike, summoning the Marvel heroes and Twilight's friends. They had to wait a while before any of them arrived, so time was passed by Peter and Twilight chatting a bit with Chun Li and Spencer.

"It's amazing what you've been through, especially as a couple, it's kinda cute," Chun Li said.

"And a bit sappy," Spencer said, a little bored.

"Come on Spencer, be nice," Chun Li said.

"Yeah, don't be such a grumpy pants," Peter joked, earning a glare from Spencer.

"You have quite a mouth Spider-Man, I wonder how your wife has put up with you these last...how long were you two married?"

"Four years, but we've been together for five. As for putting up with Peter well, while he can be a bit annoying at times," She pulled Peter in for a hug, "He can also be just as sweet, even more so in fact."

Peter chuckled, "I annoy her but she brings out the best in me, and that's all a guy needs from his wife."

Chun Li awed at that, "I'm so jealous of you Twilight, I wish I had someone like Peter."

Twilight grinned, "Well like I said before," She held him closer, "He's all mine, and nopony else's."

Peter chuckled nervously, "Gotta love a wife who cares that much about you." He turned Twilight as well. "Just like I care so much for her."

Before long, Princess Luna entered the room. "Your friends, family and allies have arrived."

Twilight nodded, "Thanks Luna, guess we should get going."

"Please hurry, those three ruffians known as Ryu, Chris and Dante have already encountered them. It looks like it could get bad," Luna said.

Twilight groaned a bit, "Those three I swear, come on."

Meanwhile in the other room, Ryu is seen staring down Logan, neither of them backing down.

"Why are you even here anyway?" Logan said.

"To finish what your friends and mine have started," Ryu answered.

"That so? Well I look forward to it bub," Logan said with a snarl.

Ryu continued his glare but noticed Johnny, Bobby, Remy, Laura and Janet approaching and backing up Logan.

Chris and Dante showed up to back up Ryu and themselves glared at the Marvel Heroes.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Trixie, Spike and The Cutie Mark Crusaders were watching with a degree of concern. Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust and Future Sweetie however looked to be ready for a fight. Rumble and Mayday sat and waited for Peter and Twilight to return.

Celestia watched and waited as Luna brought back Twilight, Peter, Chun Li and Spencer, just in time to prevent a possible fight.

"Alright everypony, let's simmer down," Twilight suggested.

Logan maintained his glare as he and his Marvel allies backed away from the Capcom Trio. Chun Li went to the center of the room to speak.

"Now, I know you're all wondering why you're here so I'll get to the point. Since the portals are closing and sealing our worlds forever, making it hard to reach certain areas, especially this one, I've decided to propose a challenge. One more battle between the Marvel World, and the Capcom," Chun Li said.

Logan raised his eyebrow, "So, another Marvel vs. Capcom thing?"

Chun Li nodded, "Right, and let's make it extra special. We'll host the fights right here in Equestria!"

That garnered some extra interest within the Marvel heroes, though the Capcom trio seemed unsure.

"Then we'd be ponies, wouldn't that kinda...make it look silly?" Dante said.

"What's so silly about us!?" Twilight asked.

"You're all magical talking ponies, kinda hard to take seriously," Dante said.

Chun Li rolled her eyes, "Dante we have plenty in our world that's hard to take seriously, look at Viewtiful Joe."

"She's got a point," Chris admitted.

"Still, seems a bit weird," Dante said.

Spencer spoke up, "You know if you fight Spider-Man in this world, then you have the chance to humiliate him in a world that admires him, thus furthering your claim that you're better than him."

Dante turned to his two allies, all have a sign of approval on their faces.

"Sounds good to us," Dante said.

"Yeah, this is our moment," Chris said.

"We, are superior," Ryu said.

Peter did a slight chuckle and glared, "Bring it on."

Chun Li nodded, "Then it's settled, Marvel vs. Capcom in Equestria. We'll spread the word in our world, you heroes can spread the message in your world."

"Wait, when will it happen?" Peter asked.

Chun Li tapped her chin, "Actually, I forgot to think of that part."

There was a loud collective groan across the room as Chun Li did a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, truth be told I wasn't sure if Peter would say yes."

"Aren't you glad we were here to convince him?" Dante smugly asked.

Chun Li approached Dante with a serious stare, "I am NOT happy that you attacked him the way you did."

"You did what bub!?" Logan asked and revealed his claws.

The other Marvel heroes looked ready for a fight as Ryu, Chris and Dante all got into defensive stances. However before anything could happen, Celestia stepped between the rival groups.

"Enough, there will be no more fighting, save it for the competition," Celestia said.

Logan groaned, "Fine," He retracted his claws and glared at the Capcom trio, "But once this fight officially starts, the three of you are fucked!"

"We'll see about that old timer," Dante taunted.

Luna approached Chun Li, "Before you leave, I must speak with you about something. It involves an enemy from your world."

Chun Li looked interested, "An enemy? Which one?"

"Come, I'd rather not bring it up here, it could cause worry for Peter and the others," Luna said.

Chun Li nodded and called to Spencer, "Spencer, I'm going to speak with Princess Luna, try to keep peace here."

"Will do," Spencer said.

Luna led Chun Li away to speak while Spencer went to the center, "Alright, like your Princess said, let's save it for the fight. Now Chris, Ryu, Dante, why don't you wait in the hall while Chun Li speaks to the other Princess."

Chris nodded, "Sure thing," he turned to his allies, "Let's go team."

As the three left the room, Applejack and Rarity went to follow them, joined by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Spencer turned to the Marvel Heroes, "Hope you got someone good for me to fight."

"We'll find someone," Peter reassured.

Several of Peter's friends surrounded him for encouragement.

"Show them who's boss Peter!" Rainbow encouraged while throwing her fist in the air.

"We'll be rooting for you," Future Sweetie said with a touch of affection.

"You got this Peter, me and Mayday will be right there cheering you on!" Rumble said.

"Clobber them good Peter!" Lightning cheered on.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Freaken Spider-Man fan club."

Back with the Capcom heroes, Applejack and Rarity had caught up to them as they went into the hallway.

"Hold it there guys," Applejack said, getting their attention.

"Hey Applejack, great to see you," Dante said, being genuinely friendly for the first time since coming back to Equestria.

"You too Rarity, hope you're doing well," Chris said.

"We're fine darlings," Rarity said.

"Though ah am curious, what's the point of this fight? Why do you need to fight?" Applejack asked.

"We're naturally competitive, we always want to be the best," Chris explained.

"That's fine and dandy, but don't y'all think you should lighten up a bit? You seem to take things a little too far," Applejack said.

"Yes, I mean why would you attack Peter?" Rarity asked.

Apple Bloom stepped forward with a saddened look on her face, "Better question, why do you hate him?"

Despite all the different types of monsters these three have faced, the dangers they've been through, and all the fighting in their lives, even they couldn't resist the cute and saddened eyes of Apple Bloom.

It didn't help when the other Crusaders, sans Babs, approached the trio with the same saddened expressions.

Dante groaned as he rubbed his head, silently cursing the fact that these ponies are way too cute.

"It's not that we hate Spi-er that we hate Peter, we just don't like him all that much," Dante said.

"Yeah, I mean why is he so overrated? He's just another superhero," Chris said.

"Not to mention he never takes anything seriously, he makes a mockery of things, bringing dishonor and disgrace to the battles," Ryu added.

Applejack sighed, "He may seem like that, but believe me, there's more to Peter than just that. Maybe y'all just need to get to know him better."

Dante raised his eyebrow, "Why would we want to do that? So he can drive us nuts? Honestly if there's one thing I hate the most is when someone talks more than I do."

"And Dante can be a blabbermouth in his own right," Chris pointed out, earning a glare from Dante.

"At least I'm not obsessed with the color green!"

"Hey, pardon me for having a favorite color!" Chris shouted back.

Rarity let out a small scoff, "I can't blame Dante, green's not the best color."

Chris raised his eyebrow at Rarity while Dante held back a chuckle.

"You got owned bro," Dante said.

"Why don't you just go and fill someone's dark soul with liiiiiiiight!" Chris said, mocking a quote from Dante.

"Go eat a Jill Sandwich!" Dante said.

"I didn't make that joke! Barry did!" Chris shouted.

"Right, because it's actually funny! You however, have a lame sense of humor!" Dante retorted.

"You wanna talk about Spider-Man being annoying, your jokes can be on his same level of stupidity!" Chris stated.

"Enough!" Ryu shouted. "You're both being immature, the last thing we need is for Spider-Man to see this, then he'll never shut up with his wisecracks. Now we must go and train, Chris you need to work on your power, Dante you need to work on your discipline, I must enhance my skills as well."

"Because they must defeat your Shoryuken to stand a chance right?" Dante joked, much to Ryu's annoyance.

Chris sighed, "Come on Dante, Ryu has a point." He turned to the ponies, "Sorry you had to see all of that."

"It's fine, it shows us that you aren't bad folks. Honestly ah hate that you have that reputation, you did help us big time before," Applejack said.

"You're also very kind with our sisters," Rarity said.

Chris looked down on the Crusaders with a smile, "I have a soft spot for little sisters."

Apple Bloom smiled back, "We like y'all too. Come by the farm again, maybe bring yer sister Claire."

"We'd love to, I wanna know what you've all been up to," Dante said, then finally addresses a question that's been on his mind the last few minutes, "Who is that by the way? That other filly with you?"

Apple Bloom looked back, she noticed he was asking about Babs. "That's mah cousin Babs, she's staying with us for a week, she wanted to see you guys as well."

Babs stepped up, "You guys look pretty badass, wish you were Peter's friends though. You'd make an awesome team."

"Right, they can be a superhero group! We just need a name," Scootaloo said.

"Talk about that later, or never, preferably the latter," Chris said, much to the disappointment of the fillies.

"We'll talk more later, we all need to get home soon," Applejack said.

"No problem, we'll see you some time, maybe before that big fight," Dante said.

Apple Bloom nodded, then went to give Dante a hug, "I still like you Dante, yer really nice."

Sweetie Belle then gave Chris a hug, "Try not to be too grumpy."

Scootaloo went to hug Ryu, "I can't wait to see you fight."

The three Capcom guys returned the hugs. Dante had to admit, Apple Bloom's really nice and cute, like a perfect little sister. Chris could see a little bit of Claire in Sweetie Belle, sweet yet somewhat bold. Ryu himself had a soft spot for the fillies, especially hearing of Scootaloo's struggles to be a great flyer and working hard for it. He can respect anyone, regardless of where they're from, that works hard at something.

Applejack nuzzled Dante a bit, "Please lighten up, if not for Peter, then for us."

Rarity gave Chris a small hug, "Tell Claire I said hello, and please try relax a bit."

Babs approached Ryu, "Can you punch a cinder block in half?"

Ryu raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but smile. "I can punch at least 10 at once in half."

"Wowza! You gotta show me sometime!" Babs said.

During this, Apple Bloom pulled Dante's head down to whisper something, "By the way, ah could use yer advice on something, like how to impress a colt so he likes me the way ah like him."

Dante looked a bit surprised, then whispered back, "I'll see you in a few days, give me details then."

Apple Bloom nodded and broke away from her hug, everypony else doing the same. At that moment, Chun Li arrived with Luna and Spencer.

"Come on boys."

The trio nodded and walked off while waving good-bye.

"Ah wish they could get along, they ain't bad, just too stubborn," Applejack said.

"All we have to do is show them the Magic of Friendship, they'll lighten up," Rarity said.

"Ah hope so," Applejack said, still somewhat concerned.

Chun Li had prepared the portal back to her world, though still had a look of slight disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"It's Vega," Chun Li said and turned to Spencer. "He's still alive."

Spencer looked surprised, "Wait, he is!?"

"He's currently in a place known as Tartarus, we'll go there another time, for now let's head back home, we need to spread the word on the fight," Chun Li said.

Spencer nodded, but looked a bit unsure about this. The Capcom Trio also looked curious, to know one of their enemies is still alive despite belief of the opposite.

Soon everypony else started to head home, excited for the upcoming battles.

"So Peter, you excited for this?" Rainbow asked.

"Not that excited, though I am curious," Peter admitted.

Johnny patted his back a little, "Show some enthusiasm bro, we're gonna do quite some ass-kicking soon."

"Pretty eager myself to give them bastards a good beating," Logan admitted.

Lightning scooted close to Peter, getting between him and Johnny. "You'll do well, I believe in you Peter."

Peter smiled at her gesture, "Thanks, means a lot Dust."

Future Sweetie also moved in close to Peter, getting between him and Twilight, "I'll personally be cheering for you."

"That's nice to know," Peter said.

Both mares gave Peter a hug, causing a huge blush on Peter's face, though a look of annoyance from Twilight.

"Why does everypony like getting really close to my husband?" She wondered.

Applejack approached her with a confident smile, "That's what you get fer marrying a really attractive guy."

Twilight continued to glare as Future Sweetie and Lightning Dust hugged Peter tightly. Somehow she misses when Peter didn't like being near Sweetie Belle and when Lightning didn't like being near Peter.

Rumble is seen playing with Mayday, or rather ticking her with his wing and mock-taunting her.

"Do you surrender?" Rumble asked playfully.

"Never!" Mayday said and continued to laugh while Rumble tickled her.

The other Crusaders kept watch, each having a blush on their face. They liked Rumble, his sweet nature, caring personality, and the fact that he keeps in shape (Sweetie Belle's favorite part). Apple Bloom realizes she has tough competition, she hopes Dante can give her an edge.

"Soon Rumble..." She muttered quietly.

Later at the Library, Peter is seen resting on the couch, thinking over the challenges. Twilight approached and sat next to him, "A lot on your mind?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, can't believe there's gonna be another battle between Marvel and Capcom."

"It could be really exciting, though I am concerned for your well being. Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante look to wanna make an example out of you," Twilight said.

Peter scoffed, "You know how many guys wanna make an example out of me? I'll be fine, but it just feels like this is unneeded. What do I have to prove?"

Twilight went closer to Peter, "How giving those guys a reason to respect you. I know you're not violent by nature and fighting isn't the best option to go, but in this case, I think it's best to communicate this in their language."

Peter nodded, "I guess you're right."

"Besides you can take them, probably all by yourself," Twilight said.

Peter rubbed his head nervously, "I wouldn't go that far, those three are the top fighters of their world for a reason. But I think I can handle them with a little teamwork, I know Johnny will be on my side," Peter called out. "Logan, you on my team!?"

"As long as you don't try and hug me again!" Logan called back.

"No promises!" Peter joked, then heard a *snink* sound and grew worried. "I'm just kidding!"

After a few seconds, he heard what sounded like claws retracting and let out a relieved sigh. "What a grump." He turned to Twilight, "Hug me."

"I'll do more than that," Twilight said with a sultry stare and grabbed Peter into a make-out session. Peter more than welcomed his wife's affection and hugged her close and both were at peace for the time being.

Soon another battle would be coming, Marvel and Capcom are about to clash again, this time in Equestria. What awaits the warriors on both sides?


	8. Spider Surprise

**Note: This is AU.**

* * *

What if Peter's friends never went back to Marvel? What if they decided to stay? Live in Equestria? Marry the pony of their choice? In doing so, what if they were around for certain things? The arrival of The Dazzlings, the Cutie Mark concerns of Mayday, the return to the Gala, the return of Venom, and most importantly, the arrival of Spider-Gwen.

From an alternate Marvel-Verse, Gwen Stacy had returned to Peter Parker's life, this version having the same spider powers as the webbed hero.

After reuniting the two became instant friends, just like with their world's counterparts. They would spend a lot of time together, do fun stuff together, they became really close. Peter's daughter Mayday also adored Gwen, seeing her as a cool older sister type figure.

Gwen even went around and met a lot of Peter's Equestria friends, even having that famous costume swap with Applejack. (To the point where Remy asked Rarity to make a Spider-Gwen type costume for Applejack.)

One pony in particular wasn't too happy, that pony was Peter's wife, Twilight Sparkle. She grew jealous of all the moments that Peter shared with Gwen, fearing that Peter will fall in love with Gwen all over again. She's worried she was gonna lose her husband and it infuriated her. She wants to say something, but worries it could make her look bad.

One day she went to the store to do some shopping, mainly to get stuff for her baby son Ben. While there she seemed really distracted. Peter barely noticed her when she left, despite her calling to him to let him know she'll be gone awhile.

Twilight wondered what Gwen had that she doesn't anyway? Twilight is as smart as Gwen, nice as Gwen, and even as pretty as Gwen. Gwen may have superpowers but Twilight is a powerful pony in her own right. What does Gwen have anyway?

While grabbing some stuff, she saw a foreign hoof go for the same item.

"Oh, I'm sorry I...oh it's you Johnny," Twilight said.

There before her was Peter's best friend, Johnny Storm.

"Sup Twi? Things going good?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Twilight said in a gloomy type way.

Johnny looked concerned, normally Twilight's a little more peppy. She just seems out of it this time around. "Something's bothering you, I can tell."

"It's nothing Johnny, you don't need to worry about me," Twilight said.

Johnny shook his head, "Sorry, you're my best friend's wife, and my wife's best friend, I gotta worry."

Twilight smiled at Johnny, despite his normally annoying nature, he can be a really sweet at times. He's truly a good friend to have.

"It's Gwen...I'm really worried about how close she and Peter have been getting. I feel like I don't even matter anymore. What if Peter is happier with her than with me?" Twilight looked to Johnny with desperate sad eyes. "I don't want to lose him Johnny, I want him to always stay with me."

Johnny tried offering a reassuring smile in hopes of getting Twilight to relax, "Come on now, Peter loves you. You've been married for 9 years and you're the mother of his two children. He'd be really foolish to throw all that away, even if it is Gwen."

"But you said it yourself, the only real competition I have would be Gwen, and now that she's back I can't help but worry," Twilight said.

Johnny remembered that, he somewhat regrets it. He mostly said it to give Twilight reassurance, he never expected Gwen Stacy to return, and with super powers no less.

"Not to mention that Mayday seems to favor her a little more than me lately, what if she wants Gwen to be her mom? I'm gonna lose my husband and my daughter," Twilight said with tears.

"Look Twilight, I've seen you these last five years very closely, I can see how much Peter loves you. You need to stop worrying so much Twilight, Peter may act like an idiot at times," Johnny rubbed his head, "Though I'm no better," he got serious and continued on, "He's not that much of an idiot to leave you for anyone else."

Twilight looked aside a little, but Johnny brought her attention back to him, "And don't worry about Mayday. She loves you, you two may have differences at times, that's how kids are. It's easier for her to talk with Gwen because Gwen isn't her mom. Their relationship is similar to the one Peter has with Apple Bloom, Mayday isn't gonna replace you."

Twilight wanted to believe Johnny, but something nagged in her head, her suspicions wouldn't fade away.

"Johnny...I know you're being sincere, but still..."

Johnny rubbed her mane, "Listen, Peter truly loves you, he would never leave you or cheat on you...willingly at least."

Twilight and Johnny still haven't forgotten that Future Sweetie Belle incident, but they don't hold it over Peter, knowing he wasn't in his right state of mind.

"I hope so...still what does she have that I don't?" Twilight asked.

Johnny shrugged, "Not sure, but that's not something you need to worry about. You need to remind yourself why he choose you. All the mares wanted Peter, even Rainbow Dash...sometimes I wonder if she still wants him," Johnny said, then shook it off, "Look at me, now I'm getting worried. But even if she does have feelings for him, I can trust she'll never leave me. After all marriage is all about trust, and I can trust Rainbow Dash, just like you can trust Peter."

Twilight took a moment to register Johnny's words. Sometimes she's surprised at how deep Johnny can be, but she really appreciates that side of him.

"Thanks Johnny, I'll try to remember this," Twilight said.

Johnny pulled Twilight into a reassuring hug, "Just relax, like I said he won't leave you." He chuckled a bit, "Because I'll kick his ass if he does."

Twilight giggled a bit, "Now, now Johnny, Peter is still my husband." She then did a sinister type smile. " _I'll_ kick his ass."

Both of them shared a good laugh, which put Johnny at ease. If Twilight can joke then maybe she's calmed down a little.

"Anyway I need to get going, Dashie will have a fit if I take too long," Johnny said.

"Maybe come by sometime, our kids can have a little playdate," Twilight offered.

Johnny nodded, "Sounds good, our little Firefly wouldn't mind playing with Mayday, who's turning to be quite the blooming badass."

Twilight did a big sigh, "Tell me about it, ever since she found out she had Peter's powers, she's starting to think she'll be invincible."

"Eh, like father like daughter, perhaps Ben could end up like up like you, balance things out a bit," Johnny said.

Twilight nodded, "That would be nice if he did, but he can be whatever he wants, even if it's not in the field of magic like me."

"Kid adores you, like Mayday adores Peter, don't be surprised if he grows up and wants to be like his mommy," Johnny said.

Twilight giggled, "If only, anyway I'll let you get going, see you around Johnny."

"You too, and try to relax about Peter and Gwen, believe me I know what it's like to be paranoid about something and it only made things worse, just ask my ex-girlfriend Crystal," Johnny reassured.

Twilight nodded and finished what she needed to do in the store. On the way home, she started thinking a bit, wondering about the things Johnny said and hoped he had a point.

She made her way home and called out to her family, "I'm back everypony!" No response, "Um, anypony around?"

"Twilight?" She heard Trixie say. Twilight saw Trixie make her way over. "Finish shopping?"

"Yeah, where are the others? How's Ben? Is he hungry yet?" Twilight asked.

"I think he is considering your precious little darling was nibbling on my cape," Trixie said with much agitation.

"Aw, he's teething, my little colt is growing up," Twilight said with parental pride.

"Yes, he is," Trixie said, showing her annoyance. She loves the little guy but he can be a hoof full. "Anyway to answer your question, Spike and Janet took their foal to the park, May is off with that stallion, Peter and Gwen are playing science in the lab, and Mayday is in the living room reading a letter sent to her."

Twilight raised her eyebrow, "A letter, from who?"

"It's from Rumble, he's telling her how well he's doing at The Wonderbolts Academy, apparently he's really taken to it," Trixie said.

Twilight felt some pride for Rumble, she so misses the foal she had taken in five years ago.

"That's great, I'm sure she's happy to hear from him, but what's this about Peter and Gwen in the lab?"

"Those two have been cooped up in that lab for the longest time, I'm starting to wonder what they're up to," Trixie said.

Twilight grew suspicious, "Better not be anything foolish, maybe I should just go check."

Before Twilight could go, Trixie went in front of her, "You're not gonna make a scene are you?"

"Who me? No, I'm just gonna go see what my husband is up to, that's all," Twilight said.

"Twilight, I know it's uncomfortable knowing that Peter's ex is back but you need to show a little bit of trust. There's no way even an idiot like him could do something so stupid," Trixie said.

Twilight rubbed her chin, "Funny, Johnny told me the same thing earlier on."

"Exactly, and Johnny knows Peter pretty well himself. You need to have some faith," Trixie said.

Twilight nodded, "I guess so."

"Good, now you go prepare your son's food while I go wash drool off my cape," Trixie said, uttering the last part in clear annoyance.

Twilight nodded and left Trixie to her business while she attended to her own. She went to the kitchen where she saw Mayday reading her letter from Rumble, a slight blush emanating on her face.

"Oh Rumble...I wish you were here with me like the old days."

Twilight giggled, "Aw, how cute."

Mayday's face grew even redder, "Mom! You're home!?"

"Yes, I am, and I see that Rumble sent you a letter. You seem pretty happy about that," Twilight said.

"Of course, I'm so happy he remembers me, I haven't seen him in so long, sometimes I worry he forgets about me," Mayday said.

Twilight shook her head, "He never would. He loves you a lot, you were his little sister for a few months."

"Still, kinda wish he was still living with us, I'm sure Ben would like him. I wonder how Gwen would feel about him," Mayday said.

That reminded Twilight of her worries, "Right Gwen. Say have you by any chance noticed what Peter and Gwen are up to?"

Mayday shook her head, "Not really, I know he wanted to show Gwen something in the lab."

"Do you know what it was?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't catch it, but I bet it has the word 'Spider' in front of it," Mayday said with a little sass, knowing how much her dad loves putting the world 'Spider' in front of everything he creates. She's fortunate she isn't named 'Spider-May'.

"Right...anyway maybe I should go check on them, make sure everything's going well," Twilight said.

Mayday raised her eyebrow, "You're not gonna make a scene, are you mom?"

Twilight did a baffled laugh, "Who, me? Of course not, I just want to see my loving husband of 9 years and the father of my two children."

Mayday still had her eyebrow raised, "Right...just remember Gwen has daddy's powers, I hope you've been keeping up with your workouts."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "I swear you become more like your father each day." Twilight made her way out the kitchen, though peeked her head back in a moment, "By the way, I have strong magic, she won't stand a chance anyway."

Twilight finally left while Mayday rolled her eyes and kept looking at the letter, which actually came with a picture of Rumble in a Cadet suit.

"Such a handsome colt...glad he's not technically my big brother anymore," Mayday said with a big blush on her face.

Twilight peeked into the lab, looking for her husband. She listened around and heard the two of them talking about something."

"Wow, I can't believe you made this armor. I knew you were smart but this is amazing," Gwen said.

"Yeah this thing really came in handy in my fights against The Green Goblin and Albert Wesker," Peter said.

"Wonder if I should try getting something like this, could help out big time when a stronger threat approaches," Gwen said.

"Wow, imagine that, you'd probably look pretty amazing in that armor, nothing like a strong girl to get a guy all riled up," Peter said.

That caused some concern from Twilight and she quickly rushed into the lab. "Hello there Peter, Gwen."

Peter and Gwen turned to Twilight and waved at her quickly.

"Hey Twi, need something?" Peter asked.

Twilight wasn't too thrilled at his mediocre response, "No, I just wanted to come see you. I just got home from shopping and-"

"Oh you went shopping? Should have told me, me and Gwen could use some snacks," Peter said.

Twilight's eye twitched, "I _did_ tell you Peter, _you_ just didn't pay attention."

Peter thought back a little, "Huh...you did? Guess my mind was preoccupied."

Twilight turned to Gwen, "Gee, I wonder what the cause of that is?"

Gwen didn't take too kindly to Twilight's tone, "Um, are you upset or something?"

Twilight cocked her head in mock confusion, "Upset? Why would I be upset? Just because my husband of 9 years seems too drawn to you to notice his wife even leave the house to get things for our baby colt doesn't mean I should be upset?"

Peter and Gwen stared awkwardly at each other, then back to Twilight, feeling a bit of concern for the paranoid mare.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you leave Twilight, I didn't mean to upset you. Maybe I can make it up to you later?" Peter offered.

Twilight sighed and shook her head, "Forget about it Peter, just go back to your business, I won't bother you again."

Twilight left the lab, still feeling a sense of dejection while Peter worried for his wife.

"You think Twilight is feeling a little left out?" Peter asked.

"Maybe, I don't know her as well as you do but she did seem a bit unhappy. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me," Gwen said.

"Come on, just because you're my ex-girlfriend come back to life it doesn't mean she should feel jealous of you," Peter said.

Gwen raised her eyebrow, "You have a weird way of putting things sometimes."

Peter did a goofy grin, "Just part of my charm. Anyway about those snacks, want me to go grab some chips? We can eat while we work."

Gwen shook her head, "I'll go get them, maybe you can go find Twilight and talk with her a bit."

Peter nodded, "Right, sounds good."

Gwen made her way out the Library while Peter looked around for Twilight.

"Hey Twilight, are you around here!?" Peter called out. He looked around but saw nothing. "Twilight?"

"She isn't here," he heard Trixie say. He turned to find his roommate of 10 years approach him with a stern look on her face. "She just left, she looked unhappy too, what happened?"

"I'm not even sure, she came down and got upset when I didn't notice she was gone," Peter said.

Trixie furrowed her brow at Peter, "You didn't even know she was gone? Are you some kind of an idiot?"

"It's been 10 years and you're still asking me that?" Peter joked.

Trixie clonked him on the head for that, "Not funny Peter. Ever since Gwen Stacy returned you've only seemed to be attached to her and you seemed to have forgotten about your wife! How can you explain that!?"

Peter rubbed his head a bit, "I know I screwed up, I just wanna find Twilight and make it up to her."

"Perhaps you should just let her blow off a little steam, when she returns you better be ready to attend to her every need," Trixie warned.

Peter nodded, "Right, will do."

"Good," Trixie said, then kissed Peter's head. "I apologize for clonking you, but you know it was only tough love."

Peter nodded, "I'm used to it, thanks."

Outside Gwen is making her way to the store, though unfortunately she had no idea where she was going.

"Probably shouldn't have left on my own, I don't know my way around this town too much."

She kept looking and noticed a stallion nearby, "Hey could you help me, I'm trying to find the..."

The stallion turned around and recognized her. "Gwen?"

Gwen got a good look, "Oh it's you Johnny, any chance you can point me to the store?"

Johnny pointed east, "Not too far, doing your own shopping?"

"Yeah, I offered to get some chips for myself and Peter. Maybe I could get something for Twilight too, help her relax, she was a little stressed a moment ago," Gwen said.

Johnny tapped his chin, "Would you happen to know why?"

"Not sure, she's probably feeling left out, me and Peter have spent a lot of time together after all, pretty surreal to once again be with a friend you thought you'd never see again," Gwen said.

"Yeah, sure is...but yeah you and Peter _are_ spending a lot of time together, even his daughter likes tagging along at times. If most ponies around here didn't know any better, they'd think you're a married couple and Mayday is your daughter," Johnny pointed out.

Gwen chuckled, "Come on, they're just friends, it's not like I want to take Peter away from Twilight or anything. I would never take her daughter away either. I just miss him a lot, and his daughter's just so adorable."

Johnny had a look of slight disapproval. "Still, the fact that you give off that vibe could make things a little uncomfortable for Twilight. Sometimes it looks Mayday seems a bit more interested in you than her own mother. Add that to Twilight's concerns that Peter is probably falling in love with you again-"

"Whoa, hold on! Aren't you taking things a little too far right now? He's not falling in love with me, he's happily married to Twilight!" Gwen argued.

"Yes he is," Johnny said, and maintained some seriousness. "But you are his first love, something like that is hard to forget. Now maybe it's in Twilight's best interest if you backed off a little, stop being so clingy to Peter and Mayday."

Gwen looked a bit outraged at that suggestion. "Back off? Peter is my friend, why should I have to back off!?"

"This is upsetting Twilight, that's why! I know you missed seeing Peter and he misses you, but you two are becoming too attached. The last thing we need is for either of you to act on your emotions or feelings!" Johnny said.

"What you don't trust Peter?" Gwen asked.

"It's not that I don't trust him, I'm sure he he won't make the first move, but if you do he may accidentally get into it," Johnny shook his head a little. He realizes he may be contradicting what he told Twilight but he's just desperate to prevent an issue. "Just try to ease up will ya?"

"Come on, just because that stuff happened with that Sweetie Belle in the future timeline-"

Johnny's eyes widened, "Wait, how do you know about that!?"

"Peter told me, he wasn't comfortable at first but-"

"He told you!? Why would he tell you!? He doesn't like talking about it!" Johnny said with a flurry of confusion.

"We were talking about weird adventures, he told me about when he went to that alternate future, how bad it was and he finally confessed what he did," Gwen said.

Johnny took a moment to register what she said, "When he talked about it...did he just blurt it out confidently or..."

Gwen rolled her eyes a bit, "No, he said he did something regretful, I pried a little and he finally confessed. He just trusts me, that's all."

"That didn't give you any ideas did it?" Johnny asked.

Gwen looked frustrated, "Look, I'm not interested in sleeping with Peter or stealing him away from Twilight! Also I don't appreciate you telling me to back away from my friend!"

"Peter's my friend too, my best friend! Twilight is my wife's best friend! You screw up one marriage then you're gonna deal with so many angry friends and relatives. Now I know you have to go back to your world soon, but spending maybe one afternoon or evening away from Peter and Twilight while they work this out is very reasonable I should say!"

Gwen just glared at him with a sign of defiance, "I don't need to take this from you, my friendship with Peter isn't yours or anyone else's business."

Johnny glared at Gwen with some fire starting to emit, "I'm making it my business."

Gwen scoffed a bit, "Whatever, I'm gonna get those chips and spend a lot of time with my fellow web-head."

Gwen turned to leave but Johnny went after her, "Hey I'm not done with you, don't you-"

Gwen turned around and blasted Johnny with some web, sticking him to a wall.

"Son of a...GWEN!" Johnny said as he struggled a bit, using his fire to melt some of the webbing away.

Gwen had left the area, still fuming over Johnny's accusations. "Stupid Torch, of all the nerve!" As she walked she crossed paths with Twilight, who didn't look too happy.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just taking a walk when I noticed my good friend Johnny Storm trying to get some webbing off of him. When I asked him he said you webbed him after telling him off, saying your friendship with Peter isn't anyone's business but your own."

"Well it's true," Gwen said. "Peter is my friend, Johnny shouldn't be giving me a hard time about it."

"You wanna know why he's giving you a hard time!? Because he cares about me, Peter, our marriage and our family! Ever since you basically returned to life you're all Peter cares about. He doesn't seem to care about me anymore! Doesn't help he rarely fights away your advances!" Twilight said.

Gwen face hoofed, "For the love of all things good, why are you all so paranoid about my friendship!? I know you're his wife, I know Mayday's your daughter, I'm not trying to swoop in and take that from you!"

"You're right, I am Peter's wife, and Mayday is my daughter. I have half a mind to tell you to hit the road! I don't need a distraction like you in my life!" Twilight said.

"Why are you so paranoid!? Are you threatened by me? Is that it? Or do you just not have enough faith in Peter!? Honestly I don't even think you deserve him right now! You don't trust him like you should! He's a great person who would never hurt you!" Gwen angrily said.

The two mares just glared intently at each other, both fuming over this situation.

"Truth be told, I don't even know what Peter would see in you, I should be everything you are, except better!" Twilight said.

Gwen raised her eyebrow, "Are you freaken kidding me Sparkles!?"

"No I am not kidding, I'm smarter, prettier and stronger than you!" Twilight said.

"If you were _smart_ , you would know I am _strong_ enough to break your _pretty_ face!" Gwen warned.

"Also I'm a better superhero than you too! I helped Peter save the multiverse! Can you say that!?" Twilight asked.

"I bet I could fight the likes of Green Goblin, King Sombra and Albert Wesker 10 times better than you can!" Gwen shouted back.

"Also I bet I'm a better kisser than you!" Twilight said.

Gwen did a sarcastic laugh at that notion. "You're way too dorky to be a good kisser. Myself on the other hoof, you better hope I don't kiss Peter, I know he'd like that better than your kiss!"

"No way, I know what kisses Peter likes! Face it you'll just be second rate, there's no way you're a better kisser than I am!" Twilight said.

"I am, I'll prove it!" Gwen said with an angry blush.

"Oh please, like I'll let you kiss my-" Twilight was silenced when Gwen planted a nice kiss on her. Twilight was both surprised and curious as to why Gwen was doing this, but for some reason she didn't want her to stop.

After a few seconds more, Gwen broke away, a huge blush on her face, but still maintaining her agitated look.

"How's that? Still think I can't kiss-"

This time Twilight kissed Gwen, this one showing a little more passion than the one Gwen gave her.

Gwen figured this was Twilight trying to one up her, so she started returning the kiss with much ferocity.

The two mares made out with each other for a bit, though the animosity behind it and the competitive nature behind it started to fade for a more passionate feeling. No longer were they rivaling over superior kissing, now they were enjoying themselves, moaning through the smacking sounds they made.

After a moment the two broke away, in an attempt to try to regain their composure. But it wasn't long before they went back after each other with their fierce kiss. Twilight felt such a guilty pleasure, she shouldn't be doing this but it feels so great, she must have more.

Before things escalated, Twilight teleported herself and Gwen back home to the library, specifically in Peter and Twilight's bedroom.

The two started their kissing again, this time pulling each other into a hug, getting their bodies close together, feeling each other, groping all around. Gwen particularly liked rubbing Twilight's backside, it was big but a perfect size.

Soon Gwen decided to kick things up a notch and threw Twilight on her bed, emitting a small 'eep' from the princess and then crawled on top of her to continue making out. Both mares felt bliss from this moment, really getting into this and enjoying themselves.

Gwen started to invade Twilight with her tongue, clashing with the rival mare's tongue, savoring everything from her. Gwen started feeling even more aroused by the moment and soon decided to stop with the warm up.

"Let's see how good you are for this part Sparkles," Gwen said with a seductive grin at the now blushing mare.

"But...isn't this a little much, I mean we-" Gwen silenced Twilight with a kiss. She then looked down with an affectionate gaze.

"We both want this...I can see it in your eyes," Gwen said in a sultry tone.

Gwen then started kissing Twilight's neck and trailed down her body.

"Gwen, wait...Gwen..." Twilight found herself too lost in bliss to protest further, bliss she fully enjoyed every second of.

Later Johnny is seen making his way to the Library, joined by Bobby and Remy. Needless to say, he was in a foul mood. "Freaken Gwen Stacy, how the hell is she gonna web me to a wall like that!?"

"Well you did accuse her of trying to get in between the relationship of Peter and Twilight," Remy said.

"Just calling it like I see it," Johnny said with attitude.

He knocked hard on the door, "Twilight!? Peter!? Any of you in there!?"

There was no answer, which only infuriated Johnny even more. "Is anyone in there!?"

Eventually the door was opened by Mayday, who had a very annoyed look on her face. "Any reason you're banging so loudly on the door? You interrupted my fantasy about Rum-er I mean my reading time...yeah."

Johnny raised his eyebrow a moment and shook it off, "Just tell me where your parents are."

"They left a while ago, Auntie Trixie's here but she's taking care of Ben. Uncle Spike and Aunt Janet aren't back yet and Aunt May is still on a date," Mayday said.

Johnny cringed a little, "I don't care how hot she got, the idea of Aunt May dating somepony just strikes me as weird."

"Hey, older women have experience, and with her looks I say it's a win-win for any guy dating her," Bobby said.

Mayday looked grossed out, "Can you NOT say that again!?"

"Yeah seriously Bobby," Johnny said with half-eyes and then focused again on Mayday, "Any chance Gwen came by here again?"

"Not sure, I really wasn't paying attention. But if you wanna wait, you're more than welcome to," Mayday said and went back to the kitchen. "Just try not to bother me too much."

The three guys went inside and had odd and suspicious thoughts about Mayday.

"What could she be fantasizing about at her age? Then again with her smarts she probably figured a few things out in life," Johnny said.

"How long before your daughter acts that sassy?" Bobby asked.

Johnny was gonna argue that but then thought, "Eh, not sure. Given that Dashie still has her sass, I won't be surprised if she takes a lot after her mother. Plus she has this badass of a father," Johnny pointed at himself.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I pray Mayday and Firefly don't negatively influence my foal."

"Watch it," Johnny warned and walked off. "Let's get ready for their return."

As they walked in, they heard some noise upstairs, it sounded like creaking.

"What's that sound?" Bobby asked.

"Think it's Trixie?" Remy asked.

Johnny heard what sounded like lullaby-type humming from another room in the house. "I don't think so, she's in another room and Mayday said Trixie's the only other pony here."

"She also admitted she wasn't paying a lot of attention, for all we know her parents or Gwen came home and she didn't notice," Bobby said.

"Let's go check," Remy said.

The three guys went upstairs and heard noises coming from Peter and Twilight's room.

"It's coming from in there...sounds like the bed creaking," Bobby said.

All three of them had a blush on their face.

"Think Peter and Twilight are...you know...having a moment?" Remy asked.

They heard some moans coming from the room. One sounded like Twilight, but the other didn't sound like Peter, it sounded feminine. They pressed their ears against the door and heard two mares. One was Twilight and the other they recognized but couldn't believe.

"That sounds like Gwen, but it can't be Gwen, there's no way she and Twilight are...you know, doing that," Johnny said.

They heard Twilight moan a little. "Oh Gwen...just like that...oh yes...oooohhhh."

The three guys blushed hard, faces completely red.

"All this time I thought Gwen was after Peter, looks like she wants Twilight instead," Johnny said in complete surprise.

"Dude, there's some sweet mare-on-mare action in there, and there's a balcony attached to this room, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bobby said.

Johnny thought a moment, "Wait, suppose it's not just them, what if Peter's in there too?"

"Doesn't sound like he is," Remy said.

"Still, it doesn't seem right to go in there, I mean-"

"What's going on?" they suddenly heard and jumped a bit. They turned to see Trixie standing there very confused.

"Oh it's you," Remy said.

"That's right...what are you three doing?" Trixie asked, suspiciously eyeing the three.

The three guys had a slight sweat, realizing they may have been caught.

"Um...we're not doing much, just chilling," Bobby said, hoping Trixie would buy that.

Trixie did her classic eyebrow raise, "Is that the best you can think of? Even Mayday could come up with something better, and she's been doing that since she was a toddler."

Trixie heard noise coming from Peter and Twilight's room. "What's going on in there?" She listened closely and heard the sounds of sweet love making. Trixie blushed a bit at hearing this, but then realized something important.

"Wait, I recognize Twilight, who is that other pony in...that sounds like Gwen," Trixie said.

"It is, we heard Twilight moaning her name," Bobby said.

Trixie's eyes widened and pressed her ear some more, "This can't be! Why would Twilight do something like this!?"

"Who cares?" Bobby said and pressed his ear against the door. "This is awesome."

"How can you say that Bobby? Twilight is your wife's best friend, and she's the wife of your closest friend," Trixie said.

"Hey even Rarity has moments where she enjoys the romance of others, so why can't I?" Bobby asked.

Remy pressed his ear against the door, "Part of me knows this is wrong, but I just can't help it. I hope Applejack doesn't find out about this."

Johnny wanted to press his ear against the door but another part of him wanted to bust the door down and get to the bottom of this. Fact is that Twilight is cheating on Peter, he doesn't care that it's mare on mare...actually he cares a little, but he won't tolerate Twilight betraying Peter's trust like this, especially after everything that he told Twilight.

Before anything could happen, they heard the door open. "I'm home!"

The four ponies had their pupils shrink. This could get bad really quickly.

"That's Peter, if he finds out about this he's gonna flip!" Johnny said.

"Forget that bro, if he sees that we're enjoying this, he'll kick our asses!" Bobby said.

"Hey you three are the ones with your ears pressed against the door!" Johnny said.

Trixie's eyes widened, "Hey don't drag me into this! I'm not one to enjoy mare-on-mare action!"

"Pfft, yeah you are, didn't you sleep with Lightning Dust?" Bobby asked, earning a glare from Trixie.

"How dare you say that!" Trixie said.

"Hey you're not denying it," Bobby pointed out.

Trixie looked away with an angry blush, "I don't need to answer that question, it's undignifying!"

Johnny groaned, "Focus idiots, once Peter comes upstairs-"

"Hey Johnny," Peter said having suddenly appeared beside him, emitting a scream from the others.

The scream was loud enough to cause Gwen to stop what she was doing and looked to the door. "I think there are ponies outside."

Twilight grew concerned, "What?" She listened and heard what sounded like Peter.

"Why are you all gathered outside my room?"

"Uh, no reason Pete!" she heard Bobby say.

Gwen looked concerned, "Oh man, Peter's here, so are a few others."

Twilight grew even more concerned, "We can't let them see us, especially," suddenly a realization occurred to Twilight. "Peter...oh no, I just cheated on him."

The harsh reality started settling in for Twilight. After all her suspicions and her questioning her husband's loyalty, she goes and without second thought, has sex with the very mare she believed was after her husband.

"If he finds out about this, it's gonna really hurt him..." Twilight shut her eyes to hold back tears. "I can't hurt him like that, he goes through enough already. I can't add to that, I just can't!"

Gwen started to feel pity for Twilight. She herself also started to realize her actions, she realizes she betrayed her friend's trust. But she had no time to regret anything right now.

"Listen Sparkles, I know we both just screwed up really bad, but we can't dawdle now. Let's quickly clean up and I'll sneak off," Gwen said.

"But...what about Peter...?" Twilight asked, still upset.

"We'll tell him later, I promise. But we need to move quickly while he's still talking whoever's out there," Gwen said.

Twilight nodded, but the guilt lingered. What got into her? Why would she do something like this so quickly?

Nonetheless while the two mares quickly cleaned up, Peter was still talking to the others outside.

"Why are you outside my room? What's going on?" Peter asked.

Johnny scratched his head to think of a reason, then remembered that he technically had a reason for coming.

"Truth be told, we needed to speak with you, mainly about Gwen," Johnny said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "What about Gwen? Wait don't tell me you're worried about her too."

"Hey, when I talked to Gwen about it, she webbed me. I should say that's a bit suspicious," Johnny argued.

Peter shook his head in disbelief, "Damn Johnny, what did you say this time?"

"Hey she started it!" Johnny argued.

Peter gave a deadpanned stare, "I don't have time for this, though it's probably good that you're here. Have you seen Twilight anywhere?"

Johnny thought a moment, should he tell Peter the truth and crush him? Or cover for Twilight and Gwen? Technically telling Peter the truth could also upset him because then Peter will know that Johnny and the others were listening in on the sex.

"I honestly haven't seen Twilight, maybe go check at Sweet Apple Acres?" Johnny suggested.

"Huh? Sweet Apple Acres?" Peter thought a moment, "I guess it makes sense, Twilight does talk to Applejack when she needs advice."

Remy nodded, "Oui, if she's upset she would most likely go see mon cheri Applejack. As you said Twilight always goes to Applejack when she's worried. In fact Applejack told me Twilight went to her the time she believed she was in love with you. I'm pretty sure Twilight still is in love with you too."

Bobby hit Remy on the side for that slip Remy just said, mouthing colorful language at him.

Peter looked curious, "Uh, what does the last part have to do with-"

"Just go to Sweet Apple Acres!" They heard from within the room. Peter recognized that as Gwen's voice.

"Was that Gwen?" Peter asked.

"Dammit!" He heard her say. He heard a few scuffles as he went to open the door. "Gwen?"

He saw Gwen in the room, looking a bit sweaty, her hair very messy. He then noticed Twilight on the bed, changing some sheets. Her hair was also messy, she was also sweaty. He then noticed a weird scent in the air, one he's used to from this room, but he wondered why the smell was there.

"Um, what's going-" He couldn't finish as Twilight ran to his hooves in tears. "Oh Peter, I'm so sorry, I did something horrible!"

Johnny looked at his 'watch', "Hey look at the time, we need to be somewhere else, see ya!"

He then left quickly with Bobby, Remy and Trixie. Gwen looked pretty annoyed and made a mental note to deal out some ass-whoopings to three heroes and a stage magician.

Peter hesitantly returned Twilight's hug, "Easy now Twilight, what happened? Why are you so upset?"

Twilight placed her face in Peter's chest, still sobbing and crying. "I'm sorry, I know you'll probably never forgive me, but I'm so very sorry!"

Peter was curious, why was Twilight so upset? He hated seeing her upset. He held her head up for her eyes to meet his and he offered her a friendly smile. "Now Twilight, whatever's bothering you, you know you can tell me."

Twilight rubbed her eyes and smiled a little at Peter, "I'm so lucky to have you," Her eyes softened again, tears flowing once again. "That makes what I did that much stupid!"

Twilight placed her face against Peter's chest, her eyes slammed shut as tears flowed out. Gwen herself felt guilty, knowing she may have proved Johnny's worries. For a few moments, all that was heard was the sniffling sounds of Twilight's sobbing.

Peter turned to Gwen with a curious gaze, though she could barely look him in the eyes. She also felt guilty and stupid for what she did, and she too hopes Peter won't be too mad.

Peter rubbed Twilight's mane, "Please just tell me Twilight, if it's something bad, I wanna work through it with you."

Twilight rubbed her eyes and spoke, "The thing is...Me and Gwen we..."

Peter continued to rub her mane, "Go on..."

Twilight sniffled, "Peter I cheated on you...with Gwen."

That hit Peter pretty hard, between the shock that his wife cheated, and the awkwardness of the fact that it was with his first love. That sounds so weird for him to hear, though he still felt a sense of hurt and betrayal. He turned to Gwen to see her reaction and hopefully hear what she had to say.

"Sorry about this Peter. It's my fault, I kissed her first and well...things happened."

Peter couldn't help but feel betrayed, part of him wanted to yell but another part knew that wouldn't solve anything. Besides he himself had committed infidelity, having cheated on Twilight with Future Sweetie Belle. Not to mention he knows Twilight is sorry and her tears are real, even now he can't stay mad at her. Too much of a sap perhaps but still, he knows better then to pass judgement.

Though he still wonders how that even happened in the first place. Was their sexual tension he didn't know about? Perhaps it was curiosity. Nonetheless he needed to get to the bottom of this.

"May I ask how this happened?" Peter said with a stern yet not too angry voice.

Gwen nodded, "See after I had an argument with Johnny, I ran into Twilight. We had an argument ourselves which ended up with who could kiss better. So to prove a point, I kissed her to show her I'm a better kisser, then she kissed back to one-up me. Somehow we got lost in pleasure during those kisses and it escalated really high."

Twilight nodded, "I'm so sorry Peter, you have every right to be angry with me." Her eyes softened again, "Just like you have every right to leave me."

Peter made Twilight look at him again, "Don't say that. I would never leave you."

Twilight looked surprised, "But Peter...I cheated on you, how are you so understanding!?"

"Same way you were understanding of me when I slept with Sweetie Belle in the future," Peter said.

Twilight rubbed his face, "But Peter, those terms were a little different."

"Not that different to me, point is while I'm not too happy about this, I'm not too mad either," Peter said.

"Why, because we're both mares?" Gwen asked.

"Part of the reason, that and I know what Twilight's going through. Plus it sounds like it was all your fault," Peter joked.

Gwen glared, "Seriously, you're still joking at a time like this?"

Twilight rubbed her eyes and softly glared at Peter, "You're so ridiculous Peter," She gave him a nice kiss, "But I still love you."

Peter returned her kiss a moment later, "Same here," His gaze hardened a bit, "Though we're still gonna have to talk more about this, even if I forgive you we can't just drop this."

Twilight nodded, "Understandable, though if it makes you feel better, Gwen's not as good as you are at kissing or in bed."

Gwen looked slightly offended, "Hey! At least I'm better than you!"

Twilight grinned, "Maybe, but I got Peter so I don't care. Besides being good doesn't matter if-" Twilight then had an idea, a good one too. "Peter, I think I know how I can make this up to you."

Twilight whispered something in Peter's ear, causing him to blush and look uncertain.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked.

Twilight nodded, "Positive, besides we did it with Future Sweetie Belle after all."

Peter looked at Gwen with a blush, "Seems unusual still, plus reliving the Future Sweetie Belle thing almost backfired."

"Hey Gwen's leaving soon, besides I don't think she'll get too carried away. Besides I know you're curious and you deserve at least one more moment with your first love," Twilight said.

Peter nodded and walked toward Gwen, causing her to suspiciously raise her eyebrow.

"What are you up to Pe-" Peter cut Gwen off with a nice kiss, causing his fellow spider hero to melt into his embrace.

This was a nice moment for both of them to once again experience each other. Both have missed the embrace of one another and are having that second chance. Peter held Gwen close like he used to do. Peter loves Twilight very much, he loves being married to her. But in this case, it's nice to have another moment with Gwen.

He just wishes it hadn't been for a very awkward reason.

Gwen herself enjoyed the kiss. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't hoping to have a chance at this, looks like things turned out for the better.

Twilight fixed the bed a little, "Since I had my moment with Gwen, I'll let you two have a little time together. Then we'll really shake things up."

Peter broke the kiss and turned to Twilight, "You're the best wife ever." Peter looked to Gwen with a sinister grin, "As for you, I think you deserve a little punishment for your actions."

Gwen grinned, "Give it to me good."

Peter picked Gwen up and carried her to the bed and plopped her on it and continued to make out with her.

Twilight approached the door to close it, then put a nice sound-proof barrier around the room. "Make sure we don't get anymore eavesdroppers."

She sat on a chair near the bed and watched as Peter made out with Gwen. Truth be told, seeing her husband give it to another mare like this seemed kinda kinky. Maybe she should try this a little more often, but not too often. Peter is still hers, and she doesn't like sharing all that much.

Twilight continued to watch the show as it furthered, often comparing her sessions with this one, noting how Peter moves and reacts to certain things. This extra angle helps and now she has some ideas for a future session.

Soon it was Twilight's time to join in, this experience proving to be a little different than before. Not the first time she invited another pony to playtime but this mare proved to be a little more assertive than the previous submissive one. Twilight enjoyed the challenge, and the spider heroes.

Soon it came to an end, Peter is resting in bed with Twilight cuddled next to him on one side and Gwen cuddled on the other, all three panting and sweating.

"Wow, that was something," Peter said.

"Sure was, I'm glad you could enjoy this Peter," Twilight said.

"Yeah, who knew both of you could be so freaky," Gwen said.

Peter chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Twilight blushed a little, "Let's not delve too much into this Peter, I mean after all-" She stopped talking a moment. "Hold on."

She went to the balcony where she heard some hushed whispers and opened the curtain to reveal Johnny, Trixie, Bobby and Remy. Twilight just stared a moment, rage building up within her as the four just stared awkwardly.

"Psst, I think she can see us," Bobby whispered to Johnny.

"...Gee no kidding you stupid son of a-"

"WHY YOU!"

The four ran away as Twilight started to chase them, "GET BACK HERE!"

Gwen raised her eyebrow and looked to Peter, "Now what?"

"Now..." Peter began as he got out of bed, "I'm gonna go kick some ass."

Peter rushed out the balcony in the direction of Twilight and his friends. Gwen shrugged and decided to join, remembering that she owed a beating to certain ponies.

Sometimes things just go weird, and you just have to go with it.


	9. Family Bonding

Two big reunions were about to happen in Ponyville one day. First members of Johnny Storm's family were coming. His sister Susan Storm, better known as The Invisible Woman. His brother-in-law Reed Richards, better known as Mr. Fantastic. Finally the family friend Ben Grimm, better known as The Thing. They would be visiting from The Marvel world.

From within Equestria, Pinkie Pie was expecting her sisters from her family rock farm. There was her shy sister Marble Pie, her brash sister Limestone Pie, and her normally quiet and rock loving sister Maud Pie.

Two families are coming together, Pinkie finds the idea exciting, Johnny finds it pretty cool at least.

They made plans one day, Pinkie would wait for her sisters at the train station, Johnny would meet his family at some coordinates Reed sent. The families would then meet at Sugarcube Corner, creating a fun time for all.

Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Babs Seed and Remy waited at Sugarcube Corner, promising to be the escort of both families. Applejack being so family focused as she is was happy to offer her help.

"How long before the Pie Sisters and The Fantastic Four arrive?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Give it some time, the train with the Pie sisters should be coming any moment now. Ah ain't too sure when that Reed fellow is gonna have his portal ready," Applejack said.

"Ah can't wait, Johnny's family is really nice, and it'd be nice to see the Pie sisters again," Apple Bloom said.

"Why isn't Peter here? Surely he would want to see these families as well, especially The Fantastic Four. He has a lot of respect for Mr. Fantastic," Remy said.

"Not sure, something about...having to honor a bet he and Rumble made with Trixie," Applejack said.

Meanwhile at the Parker-Sparkle family home.

"Grr, why do I have the lousiest luck!?" Peter asked while wearing a french maid outfit. He had made a bet with Trixie while playing a game of charades, needless to say it didn't go well, and he's not the only one suffering.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to go with this bet!" Rumble said, also wearing the outfit as well as having his mane done against his will to look more feminine.

"Hey you're the one who couldn't figure out what I was supposed to be!" Peter complained.

"Because you do a lousy job! How was this," goes on the ground and spreads his arms out, "Suppose to be a Changeling!?"

"It represents the shape shifting," Peter pointed out in a matter-of-fact way.

Rumble face hoofed, "I swear if anypony else finds out about this-"

"Hey that's life with me, you're gonna be really ticked off once in awhile," Peter said.

"Trust me, I'm beyond ticked," Rumble said with his animosity seeping.

"Hey less talking and more cleaning boys!" Trixie shouted from the other room.

Peter groaned, "Trixie and her stupid Trap Fetish."

Back with the Apples, Deadpool was eating a piece of cake.

"Better hurry, I really gotta meet Pinkie's family, her sisters need to get to know their future brother-in-law."

"Then you best leave a good impression on them," Applejack warned.

"Yeah Wilson, don't piss any of them off," Remy warned.

"Come on now, do I look like someone who pisses others off?" Deadpool asked.

"I don't know, let's go ask Wolverine," Remy said.

"Not your best argument, anyone can piss off Wolverine," Deadpool said.

"Still, tread lightly and don't do anything stupid!" Remy warned.

Applejack tapped her hoof while waiting, "Hopefully it won't be too much longer, kinda like seeing families come together."

Before long Johnny arrived in Sugarcube Corner, "We're here everypony."

Johnny opened the door and revealed the members of the Fantastic Four, first entering his sister Susan Storm. Second in was her husband Reed Richards. Finally coming in was the big guy himself, Ben Grimm.

Applejack approached the family, "Howdy there, y'all remember me right?"

Reed nodded, "Indeed, you're Applejack, the nice mare from when we were here last time, as you remember my name is Reed Rich-"

"Save the introductions Reed, we got other ponies coming," Johnny said.

Susan approached Applejack, "How has my brother been? He hasn't been causing trouble has he?"

"I heard that Sue," Johnny said, mildly annoyed.

Susan rolled her eyes and focused again on Applejack, "How has he been?"

"He's been fine. He's a really nice stallion, we're happy to have him here," Applejack said.

"HA!" Johnny taunted, though was met by the glare of his older sister.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Always causing trouble, ain't ya matchstick?"

Apple Bloom snickered, "Matchstick? Good one. Mind if ah use it?"

"Sure thing kid," Ben said, much to Johnny's annoyance.

"Great, now I gotta deal with that," Johnny complained.

Apple Bloom went to Johnny and hugged him a bit, "Ah still like ya, don't worry...matchstick."

Apple Bloom and Ben had a good laugh while Johnny face hoofed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's all have a good laugh at my expense, that's really nice and friendly," Johnny complained.

"Pfft, looks who's talking," Ben said. "You're pretty quick to have a good laugh at anyone else's expense."

Johnny groaned a little but felt Apple Bloom hug tighter. "Seriously, ah do like ya Johnny, don't worry too much."

Johnny returned the hug, "You're a cool kid Apple Bloom. I can see why Peter and Gambit speak so highly of you."

"Thanks...um do you know if Rumble has said anything about me?" Apple Bloom shyly asked.

Babs looked suspiciously at her cousin, she too wanted to hear an answer but not for the same reasons as Apple Bloom.

Johnny scratched his head, "He said you're a nice filly, that's about it."

Apple Bloom did a slight squeal at that, though Babs looked a little dissatisfied to hear what Johnny just said.

Applejack seemed to have a look of disapproval on her face. She was still a bit unsure about Rumble, but she still maintains hope that Peter is giving Rumble good lessons in responsibility.

Before long, Pinkie Pie arrived, peeking into Sugarcube Corner, "Guess who's here!?"

The group looked her direction and saw her lead in three other ponies. "My sisters!"

Three ponies entered Sugarcube Corner, one with an angry look on her face, one who looked really shy and one that appeared to be expressionless.

"Hey, it's Pinkie's sisters!" Applejack said. She then gestured to the Fantastic Four, "And Johnny's family are here too, looks like we're all set!"

Pinkie nodded, "Sure are, but first, let's introduce ourselves! My sisters haven't met some of you and Johnny's Family could do one themselves!"

"Sounds mighty fine to us, alright everypony, front and center," Applejack said, getting everyone in the room into one area.

Pinkie cleared her throat, "First let me introduce my sisters," She pointed to the pony with the angry looking face. "That's my sister Limestone Pie, she's in charge of running my family's Rock Farm!"

Limestone just glared at everypony in the room, making them slightly uncomfortable. Her unfriendly nature could rival that of Wolverine.

"Come on Limestone, don't be such a grumpy pants, just say 'hello'," Pinkie encouraged.

Limestone did a quick wave, "Hi..."

Pinkie looked nervously to her friends and sweated a bit. "Let's just move along." She approached the shy one, "This here is my sister Marble Pie. She's my baby sister, even if only by a few minutes."

Johnny looked surprised, "Wait, you're a twin Pinkie?"

"Actually we're all quadruplets!" Pinkie said, gesturing to all her sisters.

Johnny took a moment to take that in. "Huh, not that often I see that."

Pinkie nodded, "Marble's happy to see you all though, right Marble?"

Marble looked a bit nervous with all those eyes glancing at her. She responded with a simple, "Mmhmm" and backed away a little.

Remy scratched his head with his staff, "This chick can rival that Fluttershy mare in the shy department."

"I'd say she's much more shy than Fluttershy," Johnny added.

Pinkie went to the final sister, "And this is my sister Maud. She's a barrel of fun in her own right!"

"I'm so happy to meet you all," Maud said. Despite her statement, she didn't seem too happy. In fact she was completely devoid of emotion.

Johnny looked to Maud with an unsure look, "Uh...yeah, sure Pinkie." Johnny then turned to Remy with a whisper, "Can these girls be any more different than Pinkie?"

Remy shrugged, "Not every group of sisters can be like Applejack and Apple Bloom."

Johnny turned back to the Pie sisters, neither of them bearing the smile that Pinkie had. This was gonna make for an awkward situation.

"Anyway, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Johnny Storm, also known as 'The Human Torch' in my world and 'The Equine Torch' in this one. I have fire based powers as my name would suggest. I'm Spider-Mane's best friend and a member of The Fantastic Four with my family there."

Reed stepped forward. "I'm Reed Richards, also known to the public as 'Mr. Fantastic'. I have the ability to stretch my limbs like rubber. I am the leader of The Fantastic Four and Johnny's brother-in-law."

Susan stepped up. "I'm Susan Storm, also known as 'The Invisible Woman'. Though in this world I guess I am 'The Invisible Mare'. As my name implies, I can turn invisible, plus I am capable of making a forcefield. I am Johnny's older sister and Reed's wife."

Ben stepped forward. "Name's Ben Grimm, or better known as 'The Thing'. Obviously I'm a rock person, or pony in this case. I'm a childhood friend of Reed here and a close friend to the Storm siblings. Though if I had to pick a favorite, it would be Susie."

Susan giggled, "Aw, thanks Ben."

Johnny groaned, "Yeah thanks, that's so nice to hear."

Deadpool rushed over to the sisters, "And I'm Deadpool, mercenary, ninja and your future brother-in-law!"

The Pie sisters just stared briefly ar Deadpool, neither of them offering a different change of emotion.

"Pinkie, you could do so much better than this guy," Limestone said, much to Deadpool's annoyance.

"Everypony's a critic, who else is she gonna date? Cheese Sandwich?" Deadpool then had a realization, "Oh crap, hopefully he never shows up in this fic."

Meanwhile off in the distance, Cheese Sandwich felt a tingle, "Oh, what a doozie! My Cheesie senses are tingling!"

Meanwhile in the Parker-Sparkle household, Peter stopped in his tracks. "I feel a disturbance in the force, the disturbance of somepony ripping off my catchphrase."

Rumble glared at Peter, "You realize I don't get your references right?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "You're starting to sound like Twilight."

Back with Deadpool. "Yeah, because all that just HAD to happen!"

Ben chuckled a bit with everypony else, then noticed Maud staring at him. "Uh, do you need to say something to me or something?"

Pinkie noticed Maud staring at Ben and then giggled, "Oh don't mind her, she just loves rocks. She studies rocks too."

"Uh huh..." Ben said as he felt a little weirded out from Maud staring. Her facial expressions didn't change much, though they were slightly altered so most would know she's staring at him with much interest.

Remy approached Ben with a friendly smile, "Looks like you've got a fan mon ami."

Johnny chuckled, "Wow Ben, someone actually finds you appealing to look at."

Ben glared at Johnny, "See, you got plenty of wisecracks Matchstick."

"Yeah, you're right," Johnny said with a grin. "This is gonna be fun."

Limestone rolled her eyes, "Just what we need, one of those arrogant types. Let me guess, you think because you have fancy powers it means you're some type of big shot?"

Johnny nodded confidently, "Yeah you could say that. Soon me and my marefriend Rainbow Dash are gonna be Wonderbolts."

"Tch, you're dating Rainbow Dash? Figures," Limestone said.

"Come now, no need for jealousy," Johnny boasted, which only further agitated Limestone.

"I don't need to be jealous because one stuck up mare got a stuck up stallion for a-"

"Limestone!" Pinkie said, getting in front of her sister. "Come on Limey, I want everypony to be friends, and we can't be friends if you're getting angry at other ponies."

"He started it, him and his arrogant attitude. At least that Spider-Mane guy has some humility," Limestone said.

"And he's teaching Johnny that, but let's be a little patient," Pinkie said.

Limestone groaned, "Whatever, doesn't matter."

"Good, now let's go see everypony else!" Pinkie said and turned to Applejack, "We'll see you all later. Right now it's time for the Pies and the Fantastics to do a little bonding!"

"Fantastics?" Reed said with some confusion.

Applejack nodded, "Sure thing, we'll head back to the farm, come see us when yer done showing these folks around town."

Pinkie turned to Deadpool, "Mind helping the Cakes watch the store Wade?"

"Sure thing Pinkie!" Deadpool said with a salute, then called to the kitchen. "Alright Carrot and Cup, let's rock this freaken joint!"

He rushed in there and caused a ruckus, annoying the two shop owners. Pinkie nervously gestured everypony out the store as Deadpool created Mayhem that Discord himself would enjoy.

Before long, everypony had left the store, though Reed took this time to approach Limestone. "I apologize for my brother-in-law Miss Limestone, I know he can be quite a pain at times."

"Yeah, yeah, forget about it. And DON'T call me 'Miss', if you must talk to me, just address me by my name," Limestone said as she walked.

Reed sighed a bit then tried striking up conversation again, "So you run a rock farm? What exactly do you do on a rock farm? Seems silly to have one honestly, do you grow rocks or something?"

Limestone glared at Reed, "It's not just about growing rocks, in fact we don't grow them. We just manage them and work mines. There's several rock types, some useful for certain things than others. Even if it's just decoration."

Reed nodded with a look of question and curiosity, "Sounds...fascinating, I guess."

With Susan, she had taken this time to approach Marble. "So, you're name is Marble right? It's a pretty name."

Marble gasped a little and tried walking away from Susan.

"Wait, come back, I don't bite!" Susan said.

"Unless you piss her off," she heard Johnny Joke.

"Johnny!" She wasn't too happy about that, if that's not obvious enough.

Ben is still walking, though Maud keeps staring at him.

"Um...Maud right? Can I help you or..."

"How long have you been made of rocks?" Maud asked.

"Uh...few years," Ben said cautiously.

"Is it fun? I've always wondered what it's like to be a rock. Sometimes I have dreams about it," Maud said.

"Well, it's not as fun as you would think, it can be a real hassle sometimes," Ben said.

"How would it be a hassle? Rocks are interesting, you're an interesting pony, that doesn't sound like a hassle," Maud said.

Ben groaned, this is an unusual mare.

Pinkie hopped over to Johnny, "Isn't this great? My family and yours being friends! It's so exciting!"

"Looks like it's taking a while," Johnny said.

"It's fine, it took a while for my family to be friends with Applejack's, but it happened eventually!" Pinkie said with enthusiasm.

Johnny had an unsure look on his face, "I guess so."

The two families continued to walk until they reached Fluttershy's cottage.

"Here's our first stop, you all get to meet Fluttershy!" Pinkie said.

Johnny had a nervous realization, "Um Pinkie...you sure it's a good idea for them to see Fluttershy? I mean she's ok but she's normally surrounded by some wild animals."

Pinkie looked curious, "Her animals aren't wild silly, they're all tame!"

"Pfft, you call Laura and Logan tame?" Johnny asked.

"Logan isn't always at Fluttershy's, and she's gotten Laura under control...a little at least," Pinkie said.

"Yeah, she's under control. Until someone sets her off," Johnny said and gestured to Limestone, who noticed Johnny at the corner of her eye. "And after seeing how 'charming' your sister there can be, what if she-"

"Hey! You got something to say to me Fireboy?" Limestone asked.

"You have lovely eyes!" Johnny said with a charming type grin, causing Limestone to look weirded out, as well as Reed seeing that he was right next to her during that.

Pinkie also looked a bit weirded out, "Um...any reason you just flirted with my sister? I mean normally that would be great but if Dashie finds out-"

"She won't, besides I don't care for your sister in a romantic way. I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't flip out. But you see my point right?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Limestone keeps a cool head around Laura and Fluttershy will keep Laura calm, she's done a good job so far," Pinkie said.

They all reached the cottage while Pinkie knocked on the door. Johnny stood next to her, still looking a bit nervous and unsure.

The door was opened by Laura, who was greeted by Pinkie's waving. "Hi Laura!"

Laura groaned, "Oh no it's you!"

Pinkie did a nervous laugh, "Oh Laura, you're such a kidder. Now get Fluttershy if you don't mind, I have some ponies for her to meet. Johnny's family is here, as are my sisters?"

"You have sisters? Are they as annoying as you are?" Laura asked.

Limestone pushed her way to the front, "What'd you say about us!?"

Laura shot a dirty glare, "Is this one of them? Aren't you a charmer?"

Limestone got in Laura's face, "You're really asking for it!"

Laura stood her ground, "Don't make me drop you!"

Before anything could happen, a force field appeared in between them.

"Knock it off you two," Susan said, holding her foreleg out to create the forcefield.

Laura and Limestone glared at each other.

"You got lucky!" both said simultaneously.

"No you did!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

The two snarled at each other as Fluttershy approached the front door, "What is going on here?"

She noticed Laura and Limestone glaring at one another, then saw Pinkie and Johnny waiting at the front door, then saw the other ponies in the back.

"Pinkie, Johnny, I see you've brought your family members," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to say 'hi', now we can go," Johnny said and then turned to leave, but Fluttershy called out.

"Oh don't go, stay a moment. They can sit in the Garden with my animals. Logan's here so he can get reaquainted with Johnny's family and meet Pinkie's," Fluttershy offered.

Johnny sighed, "Logan's here? Great."

"Come on Mr. Grumpy pants, it won't be so bad," Pinkie insisted.

A moment later, they're all in the back garden. Laura and Limestone are still shooting dirty glares at each other, while Reed looks on nervously. Maud is still staring in awe at Ben, who's still a bit weirded out. Marble is keeping her distance from the group, though Susan is looking on, feeling some pity for her. Fluttershy and Logan are sitting near Johnny and Pinkie, both of whom are trying to feel optimistic about this, but so far not fairing too well. Lightning Dust is sitting against a fence, watching everything unfold.

"So Logan, are you still staying with Peter and his wife or do you live here now?" Reed asked.

"Still staying with Parker and Twilight, I just come by once in awhile to check on Laura and Fluttershy, make sure nothing's going wrong," Logan said.

"Ah, that's nice, good that you're being a proper father figure to Laura," Reed said.

Laura glared at Reed, "Can you not say that again? I don't need Logan as my father."

"Come on Laura, you need to make peace with him after all," Fluttershy said.

"Maybe that's the source of her bad attitude," Limestone said.

Laura glared, "Well what's your fucking excuse!?"

"Don't piss me off!" Limestone threatened.

Before anything could happen, Susan once again put up a forcefield, "I wish you two would stop fighting."

"She started it!" both said, then glared at each other.

Fluttershy sighed, "Laura, you're suppose to practice having patience, please try for me."

Laura took one look at Fluttershy, her sad eyes was all it took for her to lighten up, "Only for you Fluttershy."

"That's kinda sweet," Susan said, then turned to Marble. "Hey Marble, come join us, don't you have anything to say?"

Marble shook her head and kept her distance from the group.

Fluttershy gave Marble a sympathetic look, "The poor dear. I remember when I was that shy, I couldn't talk to anypony."

Susan turned to Marble, "You hear that, there's a pony who can relate to you."

Marble shook her head again, preferring to sit further away.

"Just leave her alone, she'll come when she wants to," Limestone said.

"Why is she so shy anyway?" Laura bluntly asked. Once Fluttershy cleared her throat, Laura rephrased her question. "What I mean is, is there a reason she is so shy?"

Limestone rolled her eyes but decided to indulge her question. "She's not used to seeing other ponies, she spent her whole life on the rock farm so she's never had much communication. Me, Pinkie, Maud, Maw and Paw are the only ones she really had communication with."

"So she just needs practice, that all?" Johnny asked.

"Guess so, wouldn't hurt for her to at least say 'hello' once in a while. Then again she was never much of a talker, she barely talks to any of us," Limestone said. She then turned to Susan, "I'm sure she would love your powers, to be able to turn invisible."

Susan sighed, "I can almost relate to your sister. Even before I got my powers I always felt like I wasn't there, so I know what it's like to lack communication with others."

"Give her time, try bringing more folks over to yer place or something. Make sure they're decent though," Logan suggested.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll keep a close eye out on who gets near my sister, if there's one thing I would never stand for is some jackass taking advantage of her," Limestone said.

"Huh, kinda like Laura and Fluttershy, she always protects her, right Laura?" Pinkie asked.

"Damn straight, Fluttershy is the only one worthy of Rainbow Dash type loyalty from me," Laura said.

That earned a chuckle from the group, sans Maud, much to the relief of Pinkie and Johnny. Looks like things are getting a little better.

Marble saw that they seemed to be having some degree of fun, so she quietly and carefully made her way over.

Fluttershy noticed Marble, "Aw, you're gonna join us? We'd really like your company."

Marble carefully approached the group and sat between Fluttershy and Susan, being greeted by warm smiles, sans for Laura, Logan, Maud and Limestone.

"Thanks for joining us, so happy to have you here," Fluttershy said with a friendly smile.

Logan turned to Lightning Dust, "How about you? You gonna join us or just sit against the fence?"

Lightning shrugged, "Eh, I'm good. Honestly I'd rather go see Trixie right now, she home Logan?"

"Yeah she's home, though she's currently enjoying the benefits of a reward," Logan said.

"Huh? What reward?" Lightning asked.

Logan grinned, "You'll have to go see fer yerself."

Lightning got up and dusted herself off, "Alright then, see ya around." She took off toward the Parker-Sparkle home.

Reed looked a bit puzzled, "Um, Logan, may I ask what this 'reward' is?"

Logan shook his head, "Trust me Richards, yer better off not knowing."

Reed looked a little concerned by that fact but brushed it off. He figured that Lightning Dust was in for a big surprise.

A little while later, Lightning Dust arrived at the Parker-Sparkle home. She knocked a moment, "Trixie!? Peter!? Anypony in there!?"

She then remembered that it's technically a library, so she figured she could just go in and check, "Peter!? Trixie!?

Lightning went inside and walked around, "Where is everypony?"

As she walked, she noticed something surprising come to her view. She saw Peter and Rumble in their maid attires walk in holding a bunch of books.

"Where do we put these books!?" Rumble asked.

"Uh, over there," Peter said.

"Where? I can't see! Come on these books are heavy!" Rumble complained.

"They're not that heavy," Peter added.

"Says that pony with the super strength. This probably feels like pieces of paper to you," Rumble said.

Lightning approached Rumble, "I can help you with that little stallion."

"That would be...wait a minute? Why do you sound like Lightning Dust?" Rumble asked.

Peter felt a surge of worry, so he lifted the books high enough to see Lightning standing there, a blush on her face upon seeing Peter in his maid outfit up close.

"Wow...did you lose a bet or something?" Lightning asked, still very surprised.

"You could say that," Peter lamented.

Rumble placed the books down to rest, "Trixie has weird ideas."

Lightning did a double take, "Wow Rumble, between that outfit and that 'do, you could pass for a filly."

Rumble glared at Lightning for that comment, though deep down he knew that was a possibility.

Back with the Pie Sisters and Fantastic Four, they had bid their good-byes to Fluttershy, on the way to their next stop.

"Bye everypony, hope to see you again soon!" Fluttershy said.

All the ponies waved, especially Marble, who gave a reassuring smile to Fluttershy. Marble would make a note to see Fluttershy again before going back to the rock farm.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Pinkie asked.

"I guess not, though that Laura chick needs to lighten up," Limestone said.

"Aw be nice Limey, I'm sure she's lightened up about you," Pinkie said.

Back with Laura and Fluttershy.

"Wow that Limestone chick is probably a bigger bitch than I am," Laura said with arrogance, much to Fluttershy's annoyance.

"Laura...room...now," Fluttershy ordered.

Laura pouted and walked to her room while Fluttershy followed, ready to teach her another lesson in proper behavior.

Back with the two families, they had arrived at Rarity's Boutique.

"And here's the Carousel Boutique!" Pinkie said enthusiastically.

"Isn't this where that prissy friend of yours lives?" Limestone asked.

Pinkie sighed but put on a smile as she turned to her sister, "Limey, please don't say mean things about Rarity."

"Seriously Limestone, Pinkie's trying to be friendly, ease up on your sis," Johnny asked.

Reed looked impressed, Johnny acted surprisingly mature.

"Thank you Johnny," Pinkie said and turned to the door. "Let's get her attention."

Pinkie knocked on the door a bit and waited for an answer. Johnny stood next to Pinkie while looking back towards his and Pinkie's family. He felt a degree of concern, hoping that things wouldn't go bad.

Rarity answered the door and greeted the two, "Pinkie, Johnny, good to see you both," She looked behind them, "I see you've brought your family, both your families."

Pinkie nodded, "That's right, my sisters and Johnny's teammates, we just wanted to stop by for a quick hello."

Rarity nodded and opened the door wider so they can all go inside, "Go on in darlings, let's chat a moment."

The families went inside and looked around. The place looked a bit messy, probably a busy time for Rarity.

"I apologize for the mess, haven't had a chance to tidy up," Rarity said.

"What about your sister? And her future counterpart?" Johnny asked.

"They're busy," Rarity said with minor annoyance. "The Future Sweetie Belle has been working on something while my current Sweetie Belle is too distracted on how to get that colt Rumble to notice her." She then muttered, "Such a waste of time honestly."

Susan looked around the Boutique, "Lovely place though, you work here alone?"

"Yes, it's just me. Though Bobby helps me now and sometimes my friend Coco Pommel comes by, we work on designs together," Rarity explained.

"Bobby actually works here? How's he handling that?" Ben asked.

"He doesn't mind honestly, he just helps me sort my material," Rarity explained.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound was heard.

"Bobby did it!" they heard Sweetie Belle shout.

"No I didn't! It was Future Belle!" they heard Bobby shout.

"Don't pin this on me Drake! You knocked it over!" Future Sweetie said.

Rarity sighed, "Oh for goodness sake." She walked over to the mess with the others following. She looked inside and saw that a bunch of her supplies had been knocked over and standing over them were Bobby and the two Sweeties.

"I swear it was only an accident," Bobby insisted.

"And I believe you my dear, let's leave that for now though, we have guests. We can pick that up momentarily," Rarity said.

"Guests? Who?" Bobby asked. His question was answered when Pinkie's Family and Johnny's Family came into view.

"Dr. Richards? Ben Grimm? Sue? Nice to see you three again," Bobby said and then noticed something else, 'Uh who are those three fillies?"

Pinkie gestured to her sisters, "Bobby, these are my sisters, Marble, Limestone and Maud!"

Bobby couldn't help but notice that they all seemed so different than Pinkie Pie. One looked very angry, to which he compared her to Laura. One looked shy, to which he compared her to Fluttershy. And the final one...had no emotion.

"So these are your sisters, nice to see," Bobby said.

Future Sweetie just stared at Maud a moment, finding it a bit surreal to see her again.

"Wow, if only the Pinkie Pie of my timeline can see this," Future Sweetie said almost forgetting that others are nearby.

Bobby waved his hoof in front of her face, "Hey, anyone in there?"

Future Sweetie shook her head, "Huh? Oh sorry, just lost in thought."

Limestone pointed at the two Belle sisters, "How come there's another version of Rarity's little sister? Why is she older?"

"Long story, it involves Time Travel," Future Sweetie said.

Limestone raised her eyebrow, "Wow, seriously?"

"Yes seriously," Future Sweetie said and then grabbed something, "I need to deliver this to Peter, it was nice seeing you all."

"Oh, can I come!?" Sweetie asked.

Future Sweetie grinned, "Why? You wanna see your coltfriend?"

Sweetie pouted, "Rumble isn't my coltfriend...yet."

Rarity began to mutter, "And hopefully he never will be with the way he-"

"Is there something you wanna say Rarity?" Johnny asked almost suspiciously.

Rarity did a sheepish smile, "Oh nothing darlings. Wait here while I get you all some tea."

Rarity approached the kitchen while Johnny had an unsure look on his face, as did Pinkie. After the Sweetie Belles left, Johnny took this moment to approach Bobby, "So...how are things with Rarity?"

"Going great, we're officially an item, if that hasn't been obvious enough already," Bobby said.

"Yeah...um, how is her attitude though? I mean after mentioning Rumble she seemed to be a little displeased so..."

Bobby pulled Johnny close enough for a low tone, "Listen, you let Rarity worry about her sister and let Peter deal with Rumble, don't make this bigger than it needs to be."

Johnny had a look of uncertainty, he then made his way back to his family and the Pie sisters. Pinkie noticed his concern, she could only hope whatever was happening would fade away.

Reed cleared his throat, "Let us join Miss Rarity then."

As they went in, Limestone stopped to wonder, "Didn't that Logan guy say that there was something weird going on in the home of Princess Twilight and Spider-Mane? That means those two fillies that just left are in for a surprise."

At the Parker-Sparkle home, both Peter and Rumble are checking under the couch, making sure there's no mess.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" Rumble asked while cleaning a little.

"Not much longer," Peter responded.

The two Sweetie Belles arrived and knocked a moment.

"Wait, isn't this a library?" Sweetie asked.

Future Sweetie nodded, "Right, let's head in, I'm sure they'll be happy to see us."

The two entered and looked around.

"Peter! Twilight!" Future Sweetie said.

"Rumble! Mayday!" Sweetie said.

The two looked around and then noticed something that made them blush.

Peter and Rumble were still cleaning under the couch, but they were positioned so that only the top part of them were under the couch with the bottom half sticking out. This put their flanks high in the air and made for a very easy view, something the two Belles really enjoyed.

"Almost done, let's hurry," Peter said.

The two Belles looked lost in a trance, the younger Sweetie was staring at Rumble's rump while Future Sweetie stared at Peter's. Both of them seemed finely tuned for the fillies as they approached the two, wanting a closer view.

Peter suddenly felt weird, "Um, Rumble, call me crazy, but I think somepony's behind us."

Both pulled out from the couch and looked to see the two Belles, both having a huge blush on their faces. Especially now seeing them in their maid dresses.

The two colts felt their humiliation levels rising, this is one of the most awkward moments thus far. How long were those two girls staring.

"Um...hi?" Peter said.

"You both really know how to keep in shape," Sweetie said, making the two colts wonder what she meant by that.

Future Sweetie still had a blush, "I just came to deliver you something, I didn't realize you were...um what are you doing?"

"Blame Trixie, we made one bad bet and this happens," Peter said.

Sweetie continued to stare at Rumble, his new mane-style could give anypony the impression that he was a filly. Sweetie still found him to be very cute, she had to give Trixie credit.

"You both look great at least," Future Sweetie said. The awkwardness still lingered a moment. Peter really regrets betting Trixie, Rumble regrets teaming with Peter.

Back at the Boutique, everypony was drinking their tea, or rather only Rarity, Susan, Reed and Marble. The others didn't really care to drink tea.

"It's so great to have more faces around, how long will you be staying Dr. Richards?" Rarity asked.

"You may just call me 'Reed', and to answer your question, I'll be leaving tomorrow, we just wanted to come by for a day to see Johnny," Reed said.

"Yes, as annoying as he can be, I do miss my little brother," Susan said.

Johnny groaned, "Gee thanks sis."

Rarity giggled, "Little siblings are a pain, but you would do anything for them." She turned to the Pies, "How about all of you?"

"We can't stay long, Maud was just gonna come by but Pinkie insisted me and Marble come too," Limestone answered.

"That's great, we don't really see you or Marble enough," Rarity said.

"I have a farm to run, and Marble isn't exactly social, don't expect to see me too much," Limestone said.

"Oh come now, Applejack takes time to travel, surely you can as well," Rarity said.

"Just because Applejack does it doesn't mean I need to, besides she at least has her older brother to run the farm, plus we move rocks. My parents aren't exactly in their youth to do something like that very often," Limestone replied.

"She makes a good point," Reed stated.

Rarity nodded, "I suppose so, I can certainly understand you making sure your farm is well tended to. Still, nice to see you when I can."

"You should always try to make time for family though," Susan suggested.

"Surely you miss your sister Pinkie, maybe consider hiring some help?" Reed said.

"Pinkie understands why I can't come that often, besides we're not that big of a farm to be hiring help. I'm sure Applejack doesn't hire help," Limestone said.

"What happened to not doing something because Applejack does it?" Johnny asked in a wiseguy tone.

"Watch it Matchstick," Limestone warned, much to Johnny's annoyance.

"Thanks Ben..." Johnny complained.

After a bit, The Pies and The Fantastic Four left and made their way to the Apple farm. Along the way they noticed two ponies speeding toward them, one in the air and one on the ground.

"Uh, what's that?" Ben asked.

The two stopped before the two families, bringing a big smile to Johnny's face.

"Rainbow Dash! Scootaloo!"

Rainbow approached Johnny and greeted him with a nice kiss, "Sup Torch?" She noticed the Fantastic Four, "I see you brought your family." She then saw the Pie sisters, "And Pinkie has hers."

Susan approached Rainbow Dash, "It's great to see you, how are things?"

"They're good, always nice to see my coltfriend's older sister," Rainbow said.

"I'm glad you're both happy together," Susan said.

Scootaloo approached the Pie sisters, "So awesome to see you all."

Limestone looked away in a non-caring attitude, Marble took a small step back and Maud just stared.

"Wow...amazing that any of you are Pinkie's sisters, you're all pretty different," Scootaloo admitted.

"Siblings aren't as alike as you would think at times," Susan said.

"What matters is that they care for each other, that's one common trait any good sibling would have," Reed stated.

"Way to be sappy Reed," Johnny stated, much to Reed's annoyance.

"Be nice little brother," Susan warned, causing Johnny to roll his eyes.

"So where are you going now?" Rainbow asked.

"To the Apple Family farm, going to see Applejack before everyone heads to bed," Johnny explained while pointing toward the direction of the farm.

"Sounds good to me, let's go," Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow and Scootaloo accompanied the two families to the farm where they saw Applejack working the fields.

"Yo AJ! Over here!" Rainbow said.

Applejack noticed the families making their way over, so she approached them with her usual friendly attitude. "Howdy there, have a nice tour of Ponyville?"

"Sure did, you have very nice friends," Reed said.

"Mighty nice to hear, y'all make fer good company yerselves," Applejack said.

Soon enough, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh made their way over to greet the families.

"Welcome back, hope y'all had a good time," Apple Bloom said.

"It was ok," Limestone said, very little enthusiasm though.

Applejack gestured her head, "Why don't y'all come to the barn, get you some nice Apple Pies."

"Sounds awesome," Johnny said, then turned to see some extra company, "Though we won't be alone."

Making their way over were Rarity, Bobby, Fluttershy, Logan, Laura, Deadpool, Spike, Janet, Twilight, Trixie, Lightning Dust, Sweetie Belle, Future Sweetie Belle, Rumble and Peter.

"Hey glad you all can make it," Johnny said, then noticed the red on the faces of Peter and Rumble, 'What's up with you two?"

"Don't ask," Peter said and walked past Johnny, Rumble doing the same. They were not in the best mood.

The two Belles had blushes of their own, to which Apple Bloom and Scootaloo approached them about.

"What's up with them?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Tell you later, when they're not around," Sweetie said.

Applejack gestured for them to follow her, "Come on, let's not dawdle too long now."

The groups of ponies all went inside the house, where plenty of pies were made as if the Apples predicted this. It's always handy to have some treats ready, never know who's gonna come on over. They were soon joined by Remy, Babs, Granny Smith and Aunt May, like one big happy family reunion.

Bobby looked around, a little amazed by the amount of ponies. "Wow, you got the Apple Family, the Pie Family, The Fantastic Four, The Parker-Sparkle family, plus the others, including the prettiest of them, Rarity's family."

Rarity giggled and pecked Bobby's cheek, "You're too kind my love."

Bobby blushed a bit at Rarity's affection. This encouraged most of the mares to hold their special stallion close. Twilight brought Peter closer, Applejack brought Remy closer, Rainbow Dash brought Johnny closer and Susan brought Reed closer.

Mayday and each of the Crusaders went to grab Rumble, hoping to have him all to themselves, but before any of them can grab him, he got pulled away at the last second, causing them to bump their heads against each other.

"Ow! What in the-" Apple Bloom said, then noticed that Rumble was in the grasp of Marble Pie, who had him in a close hug.

Rumble blushed at this, he doesn't even know this mare yet she seems to want to hug him. Oh well, he won't complain about a pretty mare hugging him.

"Wow, he's like a little sister Magnet," Johnny said after noticing that.

Janet even held Spike in her forelegs and rubbed his head. Fluttershy wanted to get closer to Logan, but she wasn't sure how he'd take it. Logan sensed this and quietly but stealthily moved closer to Fluttershy, as if giving her permission to hug him. Something she quickly acted upon.

Pinkie then grabbed Deadpool in a hug, causing him to grin under his mask.

"Ha! Take that Cheese Sandwich!" Deadpool boasted.

Suddenly a piece of cheese struck Deadpool's head, causing him to freak out.

"How the!? Who threw that!?" Deadpool asked, looking around frantically.

The others ignored that and continued to eat up. They enjoyed being in each other's company, together they were all technically one big happy family, just the way they want it.

"This has been great, nothing warms my heart like a big family reunion. Ah consider each of you like mah own family, I know some even went the extra mile. Such as a certain little sister adopting a certain superhero to be her big brother," Applejack said, gesturing to Apple Bloom and Peter.

"Hey the way I see it, you all adopted me, even though Apple Bloom is the only one to say it out loud. You all made me feel at home even when I wasn't, seeing Johnny here and the others makes me feel even more at home," Peter focused on Johnny. "You're becoming like a brother to me, I'm glad to see you bring your family over because they're what I wanted for a family. You four define family to me, and although I love my Aunt May so much for being my mom all these years," That comment had made Aunt May hold her hooves to her chest, her nephew is so touching. "I envied the family you all have. Then seeing the Apples and now the Pies, I hoped to one day have a family like that."

Twilight hugged Peter close, "And now you do."

Peter nodded, "Right, I do. And everyday I'm grateful for that, I wouldn't trade you away for anything."

Deadpool chuckled at that a bit, which Peter noticed.

"Something funny?" Peter asked.

Deadpool shook his head, "No I'm good."

Peter shook it off, he doesn't care what Deadpool has to say right now.

"You're so sweet Peter, marrying you was the best decision I ever made, now look at our Wonderful family," Twilight said.

Rarity sighed blissfully, "So romantic. I love your family Twilight. You, Peter, Mayday, Spike and Trixie. So perfect," Rarity said.

Twilight raised her eyebrow, "Um, I think you forgot somepony."

Rarity thought a moment, "Oh right, Peter's Aunt May. Mustn't forget her."

Peter pointed to Rumble, who was still in the arms of Marble. "You forgot Rumble."

"Oh," Rarity said, with a very non-caring attitude. "If you say so, though it is temporary, soon he'll be off and it will be back to what you already have."

Something about that comment not only rubbed Peter and Twilight the wrong way, but some of the other ponies. Rarity just implied that Rumble isn't real family to Peter, that his role is only temporary. Does him eventually leaving make him less family? Pinkie now wonders if not being at her family's farm makes her less family. Johnny wondered how his family would feel if he wanted to stay in Equestria and marry Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo wondered if her sisterly bond with Rainbow Dash meant nothing if they technically aren't related. Laura wondered about her relationship with Fluttershy, if that was only temporary too. Babs thought about her saying with the Apple Family in Ponyville. Even Future Sweetie Belle shot a glare at her sister, is she trying to say that if she goes back to her world that she's not family anymore?

Rarity looked around and noticed many ponies glaring at her for her comments. "What? Was it something I said?"

Before anyone could say anything, Bobby interrupted, "No Rarity, it's fine. Anyway it's getting late, we should head back to the Boutique and finish some clothes. I know you have time to finish your order but better not put it off too long." He went in closer, "Besides I want some alone time with you."

Rarity grinned, now she understands Bobby's reason for going back, or rather she thinks she does. "Sure thing darling," She got up and waved good-bye, "Ta-ta everypony, I'll see you tomorrow."

As Rarity left, Bobby let out a relieved sigh, "Oh good." He turned around and saw the others, "Hey, she isn't saying anything false, just remember that."

Bobby quickly left with Rarity, hoping to lead her away from the impending disaster. Peter turned to Rumble, who looked a little distraught over what Rarity said. Does he truly not have a real family? Is he just some colt that was taken in?

Marble could sense his sadness, so she hugged him tighter, she knows the importance of family. Despite her shyness, she always found some comfort when with her sisters, she knows how much family can mean to a pony.

Reed sensed the awkwardness so she cleared his throat to get attention, "So...Peter, Twilight, what's it like being parents? I know from experience but I'd like to hear your take."

Peter turned to Reed, still a bit unnerved from what Rarity said. "Um...it's great, Mayday is very well behaved and is also incredibly intelligent for her age."

Mayday blushed, "I'm not that smart daddy."

"Don't be modest sweetie, you're daddy's little egghead after all," Peter cooed, making Mayday blush a little.

Twilight giggled a bit, "She is a smart little filly," She then had an idea, "Hey Reed, would you consider bringing your son over for a playdate sometime?"

Reed thought a moment, "That doesn't sound too bad, I'm sure they'd be great friends."

Johnny then realized, "Where is Franklin anyway?"

Ben answered that, "He's being babysat by Alicia."

"Who's Alicia?" Pinkie asked.

"The love of my life," Ben replied with obvious happiness.

"WHAT!?"

Everypony turned towards the source of the outburst and laid eyes upon a now blushing Maud. She quickly stood up and made her way out the room, leaving the others speechless.

"That's the loudest I've heard her yell," Johnny said.

The other Pie sisters remained in shock, it's not often that Maud raises her voice volume.

"Awkward," Remy, said, then earned a glare from Applejack. "What?"

The next day, it was time for both families to say their good-byes.

"Bye Marble, come by sometime soon," Fluttershy said while hugging the young pie sister.

"Mmhmm," Marble replied. She then received a hug from Rumble.

"It was nice to meet you Marble."

Marble ruffled his mane affectionately and kissed the top of his head, much to the jealousy of the Crusaders and Mayday.

Limestone and Laura just stood there, not saying a word.

"See you around...I guess," Limestone said.

"Yeah...you too," Laura said.

The two then parted ways, in a way they like each other and there's some respect, but it's still a bit awkward for them to talk with real caring emotion.

Reed and Susan bid their good-byes to Peter.

"Nice seeing you again Peter. I'm very proud of what you have become," Reed said.

"Thanks Reed, means a lot," Peter said.

Susan hugged him, "We miss you Peter. Keep an eye on Johnny for the time being," Susan said.

"Will do," Peter replied.

"Come by again soon," Twilight said.

"Oh I will, I have a great experiment to try with Doctor Hooves, I hope to do it soon enough," Reed said.

"Sounds fun," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash approached the two, "Hope to see you again soon."

"Same here Rainbow Dash, and please take good care of Johnny. He really likes you," Susan said.

Rainbow crossed her arms with triumph, "He's got good tastes. But I like him too, great guy. You have an awesome brother Sue."

"Yeah, I know," Susan said, turning her head to Johnny who was busy talking to Pinkie Pie.

The Apple Family also bid their good-byes to the two families.

"It was great to see y'all again Pies, you too Fantastics," Applejack said.

"Again with the 'Fantastics'. Oh well, no big deal," Reed said.

Soon the families turned to each other.

"Good-bye Limestone, I wish you well on your farm work," Reed said.

"See ya Reed, keep up the good work with your science," Limestone said.

"Bye Marble, it was nice seeing you, try to work on your social skills," Sue said.

"Mmhmm...bye Susan," Marble said, barely above a whisper.

Ben stared awkwardly at Maud, "So...no harsh feelings right?"

Maud nodded, "I'm sorry for how I acted Ben. I hope we can still be friends."

Ben felt relieved that she was back to her normal tone of talk, or as normal as she could be.

"It's no problem Maud, nice to see ya anyway," Ben said.

Pinkie hugged Johnny, "Bye Johnny, I'll miss you."

Johnny sighed, "Pinkie...I'm not leaving, and neither are you."

"Yeah, but you're gonna be gone for 5 minutes to see your family off, and I'll be gone 5 minutes to see my family off. I'll really miss you during that time," Pinkie said with a sniffle.

Johnny rolled his eyes and hugged Pinkie back, "You're too adorable sometimes Pinkie."

Pinkie squealed at that and broke away, "You're the best Johnny." She turned to her sisters, "Shall we go?"

The two families turned away from each other and started moving.

Johnny arrived with his family at the point where the void first opened. "It was great seeing all of you again, I gotta admit, I missed you all."

Susan hugged Johnny, "We missed you as well, take care little brother."

Johnny nodded, but felt a nag of worry. "Hey...if I decided I wanted to stay with Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't be too upset right?"

Susan could almost feel the concern radiating off Johnny. "Johnny, of course not. If you love her then I can't fault you for staying."

"Good to know, I think I can make it work with her. But I'm just worried about what it would do to our family," Johnny said.

Susan felt some degree of pride seeing her brother acting maturely about something and she could sense his worry. "Johnny, you'll always be my little brother, it's not gonna change."

Johnny rubbed his head, "I'm just worried, once this portal closes I'm probably gonna be seperated from my family one way or another. If I say I can be with Rainbow Dash and get married, but then I may not see you as often. If I don't stay then we're still The Fantastic Four but then I'm not with Rainbow Dash, and I won't see Peter either."

Susan pulled Johnny into a comforting hug, "Follow your heart little brother. But I still love you regardless, alright?"

Johnny nodded and smiled at Susan, "I may not say this much, but I appreciate you always being there for me when I need you Sue."

Susan had a big smile as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Thanks Johnny, no matter what you're always family. Be strong for me ok?"

Susan kissed Johnny on the head and went through the portal. Reed approached Johnny with a smile, "We're very proud of everything you've done Johnny."

Johnny nodded with a smile as Reed went through the portal. Ben also approached Johnny.

"You got a good thing going here, my advice, take it. We'll be happy for ya Johnny."

Johnny nodded, "Thanks Ben, I rag on you, but you're still my friend. No, more than that, you're my family."

Ben looked like he was holding back some tears, "Easy kid, you're gonna make my eyes water, you know how hard it is wiping tears away?"

Johnny chuckled as Ben went through the portal, "See ya kid!"

Johnny waved good-bye, still feeling tears come to his eyes. He evaporated them with his heat as he walked back to the others.

Meanwhile with Pinkie, the train had arrived to take her sisters back to the rock farm.

"Here's the train. Please try to come by more, I miss all of you," Pinkie said.

"Can't promise that," Limestone said, then noticed the look of discouragement in Pinkie's eyes. Feeling sympathy for her little sister, she sighed and put on a friendly smile, "But I'll do my best."

"Same here, I really miss you at times Pinkie," Maud said, her tone expressionless but her words true to her heart.

"Mmhmm," Marble added.

Pinkie almost felt some tears but she held them back. One question did nag her, "You all still consider me family right? Even if we're not together?"

The sisters could see that Pinkie felt a bit troubled, if there's one thing they can agree on is that Pinkie should never feel sad.

"Of course Pinkie," Maud said.

"We love you," Marble said.

Limestone sighed, this was gonna be a little awkward for her, but she owes it to her sister. "Pinkie, just because you don't live on the rock farm with us, doesn't mean we think of you any less. You're always gonna be our sister, and we're proud of how well you've been doing. You have great friends here and you always brings smiles to faces."

Pinkie felt some tears coming, this time she couldn't fight it. Limestone approached her with a more genuine smile, though still maintaining her tough nature, "You're an awesome sister, and we love you. Don't forget that."

The last part sounded more like an order but Pinkie knows Limestone is true to her word when she says this stuff.

"I love all three of you!" Pinkie said and grabbed her three sisters in one big hug and planted kisses on all their heads.

She let them go, Marble feeling a bit odd, Limestone almost regretting her sappy speech and Maud just standing there.

Once the train came, the three sisters boarded and waved good-bye to Pinkie, who herself waved good-bye with tears falling out. She left the station, still wiping tears away.

Johnny and Pinkie met up again near Sugarcube corner, they each knew right away that the good-byes were a little hard.

"Your sisters are great ponies Pinkie," Johnny said.

"And your family is very caring Johnny," Pinkie said.

Johnny pulled Pinkie into a hug, which Pinkie eagerly returned.

"Johnny...if you need more family, I can be family. I've always wanted a brother," Pinkie said.

Johnny held Pinkie closer, "You'd make an awesome sister Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie smiled and hugged closer, her tears staining his shoulders as he caused them to evaporate. Johnny just stood there, his newfound sister in his forelegs as she continued to let some tears fall. Johnny himself felt his tears unleash, family is important. He knows that all too well. At least one way or another, he has a family to be with.

Family is important for both of them.


	10. A Dragon and a Wasp

Spike was at the Golden Oaks Library, spending a little time with his niece Mayday, playing a nice game with some plush toys. He wasn't alone though, joining him was not only Mayday's older brother figure Rumble, but a good and close friend of Spike, Janet Van Dyne. Or better known as The Wasp.

Janet has really befriended Spike ever since they met informally in Canterlot, then better formally in Ponyville. The two clicked almost immediately and became great friends. Though Spike is starting to want a little more than that.

Recently he has asked her on dates, though it seems like she's humoring him for the most part, she is herself curious as to what type of relationship she could have with Spike. She's always had a thing for cute guys, though she wants to make sure the relationships can work out, and she just doesn't have that luck a lot of the time.

Spike seems to be different, he's a charming guy who can enjoy a good joke. He really likes her sense of humor and she feels like she can be whatever she wants around him, he isn't that judgemental.

She loves spending time with him, and he loves having her over or going to see her. Even if things sometimes don't go too well.

Somehow Janet hasn't fully earned the trust of Spike's friends, particularly his sister-figure Twilight Sparkle. It may have to do with the fact that Twilight can be a little overprotective of those she loves, and only hopes that Janet is a good friend to Spike.

Rarity has also expressed concerns, hoping that this mare isn't leading Spike's feelings astray. She finds Janet to be unusually perky.

The others don't mind, especially with fellow heroes like Peter and Johnny insisting that Janet's fine to be around. But perhaps it's concern from the two mares Spike had been closest to. Janet's pretty well liked among the others, especially Rainbow Dash.

Regardless, Janet is still happy to be with Spike, he's quickly become her favorite thing about this world. Likewise Janet has become one of Spike's favorite things from her world, with all due respect to Peter of course.

As Janet continues to play Mayday alongside Spike, she can't help but wonder, how long before she can have a child of her own? Who should be the father? Is the most likely candidate right there with her?

Janet looks to Spike, her cheeks flushing red a little at the dragon. He's very cute, much cuter than she'd expect a dragon to be. He is a Baby Dragon after all, though despite that he's a lot older than you'd expect, being around the same age Peter and Twilight were when they first became a couple.

Spike looked to Janet, his cheeks flushing red as well. She's a very attractive looking mare and unlike Rarity, seems to be a little more aware of his advances. He'd never thought he could have a relationship with a superhero, now there's one in his presence.

It didn't take long for them to realize they were gazing affectionately at each other and quickly turned away, their blushes still remaining.

"So...how are things at Pinkie's?" Spike asked.

"Fine...she's really nice, very hospitable," Janet said.

"Good...um so have you spoken with The Avengers recently?" Spike asked.

"A little, I radioed Iron Man, things are well back home," Janet said.

"That's nice..."

They both sat awkwardly, blushes still remaining, which Mayday caught on to.

"Um, do you want me to leave? I think Rumble will be home any second now so I won't be playing by myself too much."

Spike shook his head, "No that's fine, besides we promised your parents we'd keep an eye on you until either they, Trixie Logan or Rumble got home."

"This house can be pretty empty sometimes," Janet said.

"Yeah, Peter and Twilight are usually helping the town or doing some royalty stuff, Logan is with Fluttershy, Trixie is with Lightning Dust and Rumble lately likes playing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders," Spike said.

Janet giggled, "Right...'playing'."

Mayday had a look of suspicious. Those girls better just be playing with Rumble, and nothing else.

Spike stifled a laugh and then cleared his throat to speak clearly, "Easy Janet, Rumble probably really is just playing. When it comes to fillies, he can be just as clueless as Peter. It's gonna take a while before he realizes they each have a crush on him."

Mayday lightly growled, any mention of the Crusaders liking Rumble gets her riled up. Rumble all hers, she's not sharing him.

"Wouldn't surprise me, he seems like the shy type. Luckily he also seems like the noble type," Janet said, then eyed Spike. "Just like a certain dragon I know."

Spike did a light laugh, "Aw thanks Janet." A thought then passed through his head, "Wait, you _are_ talking about me right?"

Janet giggled, "Of course I am little Spikey-Wikey."

Mayday raised her eyebrow, "Isn't that what Auntie Rarity calls Spike?"

"Well, now it's what I'm gonna call Spike," Janet said emphatically.

"Wow, hope Rarity doesn't get too jealous," Spike said.

"Pfft, like I'm worried about that drama queen," Janet said with attitude.

Mayday looked at Janet with a puzzled expression, "Um...ok then?"

Spike ruffled her mane, "Don't worry too much about it May.:

At that moment, the door opened and a small voice rang through. "I'm home!"

Mayday squealed in excitement, "Rumble's back!" She immediately ran to the front door, "Rumble!"

Mayday had a big smile on her face as she approached her older brother figure, though that smile faded when she saw he was joined by the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Rumble approached Mayday and kissed her head, "How's my favorite filly?"

Mayday felt her smile return as she glanced up at Rumble with loving and affectionate eyes, "I'm doing good, especially now that you're here."

She heard Apple Bloom giggle, much to her annoyance.

"It's so cute how she looks up to ya Rumble," Apple Bloom said and approached Mayday to ruffle her mane. "She really likes yah."

Mayday didn't care too much for Apple Bloom rubbing her mane though feigned a smile during it.

Sweetie Belle also approached Mayday, "She is a cute little filly, though considering how beautiful her mom is and how dreamy her dad is, it shouldn't be surprising."

Rumble looked to Sweetie, "Wow, you still call Peter 'Dreamy'?"

"Don't worry my sweet Rumbly, I think you're handsome in your own right," Sweetie blushed as she continued. "Very handsome in fact."

Rumble blushed a bit on that, though Mayday felt some more ire. She just wants these fillies to leave already so she can be with Rumble.

"Anyway, we should get going now, it was really nice spending time with you Rumble," Apple Bloom said, with a bit of a blush on her face.

"Yeah, you're quite the guy to be around," Babs said.

"Later we can try some more flying, your tips have been really helping me," Scootaloo said while flapping her wings a bit.

Sweetie played with her hair a little, "I'll see you later I guess."

Rumble nodded, "Bye girls, remember, stay pretty."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle blushed and giggled from that, while Babs and Scootaloo blushed and grinned.

Mayday grew irritated and started pulling Rumble, "Let's go!"

"Easy May," he said and walked off with Mayday while the Crusaders left with a giggle.

Spike and Janet watched from above and giggled.

"Wow, that kid's a chick magnet," Janet said.

"Of course, I taught him everything he knows," Spike boasted.

Janet giggled, "Wow really? Well then, show me some of your skills."

Spike gulped at looked to Janet, who had really flirtatious eyes, "Uh...alright then..."

Spike wasn't really sure what to do at this moment. She twiddled his claws while trying to figure out what Janet meant by 'showing her'.

"I'm waiting," Janet said playfully.

Spike did a sheepish smile while he continued to figure this out, "You...have great hair!"

Janet raised her eyebrow at the statement that Spike delivered rather quickly and abruptly. She then started to giggle a bit, as did Spike who hoped to just go along with it.

"You're so funny Spike," Janet said and then kissed his nose, making the young dragon blush.

"Aw thanks...glad that worked...I think at least," Spike said.

Janet sat down besides Spike and pulled him into a hug, "You don't need to try too hard, just be yourself, that's what I like about you the most."

Spike felt a great deal of happiness, he finally has a chance to be with a mare who honestly likes him and is returning his affection. The mood was ruined by Spike's growling stomach, causing the young dragon to feel a degree of shame.

"Someone's hungry," Janet teased.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make things awkward," Spike said while turning his head.

"You don't need to be sorry, it's normal. Come on let's get you some food," Janet said.

Spike nodded, "I have a stash set somewhere, come with me." Spike led Janet to his room and he checked under his bed for a stash of gems.

"Aw sweet, I still got plenty," he pulled them out and immediately crunched one down. "Still tastes great."

He turned to Janet with a gem, "Wanna try?"

"Sorry, I'm on a 'No Gem' diet," Janet said a bit playfully sarcastic.

Spike then realized the situation, "Oh, right, you don't eat gems, sorry about that."

Janet patted his head, "It's fine, you're considerate at least."

Spike smiled a bit and took a bite out of his gem. Janet found it weird that he could eat a gem like that, but she didn't mind really. Peter had told Janet about the time he gave Twilight a rose, which she ate, so she can accept the different eating habits of others.

"What do those taste like anyway?" Janet asked.

Spike belched a little and did a nervous chuckle before replying. "They taste pretty good."

Janet grabbed one and looked at it, "Still weird to see these get eaten." She licked it a bit and even put it in her mouth to taste it, though it wasn't good. "Eh, you could eat these, open up."

She popped the gem into Spike's mouth, and though he was a little surprised, he still chomped it down. This gave Janet an idea, so she picked Spike up and placed him on the bed. Spike had been confused a moment, but that faded once Janet started popping gems into his mouth.

Spike felt great pride in having a beautiful mare like Janet Van Dyne feed him gems filled him with a lot of pride. Janet loved this, she liked the idea of spoiling him with the gems but she had something else planned.

Soon came the last gem, which Janet mischievously eyed.

"It's my favorite of the bunch," Spike said.

Janet grabbed the gem, but instead of her hooves she used her teeth to grab it and held it in front of Spike's face.

"Want it? Take it," Janet said with the gem still in her mouth.

Spike blushed a little as he went to grab it, but Janet pinned his claws down.

"Uh-uh," Janet said and held her face closer. Spike gulped, he knew what she wanted. Though to be honest, he wasn't too against this. As he went in, she brought it even further into her mouth and smiled down.

Spike blushed harder, he knew one way to grab that gem. He then went in and engaged her in some open mouth action, grabbing the gem from inside but maintaining the kiss. After he finished eating the gem, he went back to kissing Janet, which she graciously returned, wrapping her forelegs around him.

The two continued to make out on the bed, though they rolled to the floor and maintained their make-out session. They rolled around on the floor and left the room, still engaged in their deep kiss.

As they kissed Janet looked up and noticed two ponies randomly standing there. She tapped Spike's shoulder and gestured to the ponies.

"Trixie? Lightning Dust? When did you get here?" Spike nervously asked.

"A few minutes ago, we heard a thump from upstairs and went to see what happened. Then we see you two engaged in a make-out session," Trixie said.

"You're both really into it as well," Lightning said.

The two stood up while blushing and looking away from the mares.

"Anyway, since you're both home, mind keeping an eye or ear out? Rumble and Mayday are home and playing, me and Janet would like to go outside a bit," Spike said.

"Sure, you may resume your make-out session outside," Trixie taunted.

"Meanwhile you two can have a make-out session in here!" Janet taunted back, earning an angry glare from the two mares, a huge blush appearing on their faces.

"Wow, real mature Janet Van Dyne!" Trixie complained.

Janet did a snarky smile as she left with Spike, leaving the two mares to stand awkwardly next to each other.

The two walked outside and looked around, most ponies were heading inside since the sun was lowering.

"Come on, I'll take you to a nice spot in the park," Spike encouraged.

Janet nodded and followed Spike through the park. They walked until they reached a pond. The sunset looked really beautiful radiating off the water, Spike sure knew how to pick a great place.

Spike sat at the edge and wet his feet a little, "Come sit next to me," Spike asked.

Janet nodded and sat next to the young dragon, to which he scooted next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Janet responded by wrapping her foreleg around his shoulder and pulling him close.

Spike felt so great, he can't believe he has a mare that really likes him. While she's technically a human from another world, that meant very little to Spike. One they're already different species so it doesn't matter and two, his older sister figure is happily married to someone who came from another world.

Janet believes she probably found someone she can be with, someone to like for more than just being cute. Spike is also funny, he can bring a laugh out of her. But he's very caring, he really seems to like her and wants to make her happy.

"Spike, you have made me very happy, you should know that," Janet said.

Spike blushed, "Thanks, I try."

"And you do well, I just hope you know how much that means to me," Janet said.

Spike chuckled a bit, "Wow, I mean that much to you?"

Janet nodded, "Lately I've had really horrible luck with guys. I even thought I had a chance at real romance recently, but that didn't turn out too well. Guess we were both too different." She looked down to Spike, "With you, I see an opportunity, to have something great and meaningful."

She rubbed his face a little, "Never thought I would find myself liking a dragon. Though I'm sure Peter never thought he would like a pony."

"No kidding on that," Spike said.

Janet pulled Spike up and nuzzled her nose against his, "You're the best Spike."

Janet looked around and saw that she wasn't alone. Sitting on a park bench was a familiar couple, Rarity and Bobby. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes, they seem really happy.

She looked around and caught Applejack and Remy standing by a tree, with Remy stroking Applejack's face, probably commenting on her beauty.

Above them, Rainbow Dash is laying on a cloud, with Johnny laying next to her, both gazing at each other with love and affection.

Janet found it amazing how many of her fellow heroes have also joined the pony dating game. Though in her case, she's dating a dragon.

Spike also noticed the other couples, especially Rarity. He remembered how much he loved her, and how he hoped she could be his. Unfortunately it never happened, but maybe for the best. He has a great mare to be with, and Rarity found herself a good stallion.

Janet held Spike closer and watched the couples as they did something she really enjoyed seeing.

She watched as Rarity and Bobby went in for a kiss, a passionate one that revealed their love for each other. Despite Bobby's player attitude and Rarity's prissy nature, she can see how much they enjoyed their kiss. There was genuine emotion behind it, especially the way he stroked her mane and her back, gently feeling her.

She then saw Applejack sitting against the tree while she engaged in a passionate kiss with Remy. Janet could see how much the two really cared for each other with that kiss, how the suave X-Man and the tough Apple farmer could put that aside for a gentle and caring moment.

Finally she noticed the way Johnny had kissed Rainbow. Of the three couples, those two definitely had a connection, she could see how tender he was during the kiss. Johnny is a wiseguy player, Rainbow Dash is a tomboy who acts tough, but both things were thrown to the side for a nice loving moment.

Janet knows she could have this with Spike, and she wants it, right now. She grabbed Spike and looked him in the eyes as she planted a kiss on him. Unlike before, this one had more emotion than playfulness behind it. Spike could feel her love, he could feel her affection, he loves her tenderness.

Janet laid Spike on his back and continued to kiss him, using her previous experience to make it all the more enjoyable for Spike. The young dragon relished in this moment, having a beautiful mare kiss him, sensing her affection and enjoying the love she gave him.

Rarity noticed this at the corner of her eye, seeing Janet make out with Spike near the pond. Part of Rarity felt a sense of worry and uncertainty, seeing the the dragon she cares so much for being kissed by a mare she knows has a habit of being a general flirt. Rarity wasn't sure if she could trust Janet, but for now she owed Bobby this time. She will deal with Janet later, for now she just wants to be with her favorite stallion.

Later on, Janet returned home with Spike, figuring it's best to turn in for the night.

"Thanks Janet, that was really amazing," Spike said.

"No problem, anything for my favorite dragon," Janet said.

Before she left, Spike called out to her, "Wait...one question."

Janet approached him with a bit of curiousity, "What?"

Spike twiddled his claws, "Don't hate me for asking but...how long should we date before we can...you know."

Janet blushed, she knew what Spike was alluding to.

"Not sure, I know we only have a short time span before I have to go back home. But I don't want to just rush into this, I like you but I want to make sure I really like you and you really like me," Janet said.

"Oh...well we're halfway there, I know I really like you," Spike said.

"That's good, but it's not like we need to do that right now, it can wait," Janet said.

Spike nodded, "Sounds good, alright, you're worth the wait at least."

Janet felt some happiness from hearing that. At least Spike doesn't view her as some quick lay. He's willing to take his time with this, though ironically that actually makes her want him.

"Still, do you have to leave now? I don't mind you staying a little bit longer. Honestly I wish you could stay the night," Spike said.

"Believe me I would love to spend the night with you, but I don't think Twilight would like that," Janet said.

Spike pouted, "That really sucks honestly. But still, mind staying a few extra minutes?"

Janet tapped her chin, "I don't see why not."

The two went to the living room and sat on the couch. Spike rested against Janet, to which she pulled her in for a hug. She laid her back against the arm of the couch and pulled Spike up to face level.

"Spike, question. How come you aren't with other dragons?" Janet asked.

"I tried once, never doing that again," Spike said, having not so fond memories of his time with the other dragons.

"So you rather stay with ponies?" Janet asked.

"Of course, all my friends are ponies, and I love them very much," Spike said.

Janet nodded, "That's good, at least it helped me meet you."

Spike nuzzled his nose against hers, "I'm happy to have met you."

This time Spike took the initiative to kiss, taking Janet by surprise but graciously allowing it.

This lasted for a bit before they heard the sound of somepony's throat clearing. They turned to see Twilight standing there with Peter.

"Having fun you two?" Twilight asked, obviously annoyed.

Spike blushed and got off Janet, "Um, here's what happened, you see..."

"Save it Spike, I don't need details," Twilight said while holding her hoof out. She then turned to Janet, "Let's have a chat, shall we?"

Twilight walked away from the area as Janet curiously followed.

Spike turned to Peter with a look of confusion, "Twilight doesn't seem to like Janet much."

Peter shrugged, "She's just protective of you."

"But I don't need protection, Janet's a great mare, isn't she?" Spike asked.

"She is, but she's just a little...flirty and a bit too wild sometimes," Peter said.

"You're pretty wild yourself Peter," Spike said.

Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not that wild."

"Sure thing Pete," Spike said as if humoring him.

Outside with Twilight and Janet.

"You're becoming a little too close with Spike Ms. Van Dyne," Twilight said.

Janet raised her eyebrow, "Did you just call me 'Ms. Van Dyne'? And Yeah I am, it's no problem right?"

"I know how flirty you are, the last thing I want is for you to break his heart because you saw a cuter guy," Twilight said.

"I'm not gonna do that to Spike! He's a nice guy and I would never do anything to hurt him!" Janet said.

"I should hope not. He's my little brother, if anything happens to him, I won't be very happy," Twilight threatened.

Janet scoffed, "I don't see the big deal. Johnny Storm is dating your friend Rainbow Dash, he's a flirt too!"

"Rainbow Dash can handle herself, besides Johnny Storm has earned my trust. You have yet to fully do so," Twilight said.

Janet glared, "Are you kidding me!? I came through to this world to help you against some villains and you're gonna act like-"

"You came with a group because you were tasked to, Johnny came on his own accord because he was worried for Peter. I know he's a great pony despite his annoying qualities, but you Ms. Van Dyne need to show me your great qualities," Twilight said.

Janet turned away defiantly, pretty annoyed at Twilight's attitude. Twilight got in closer, "Don't do anything stupid."

Janet glared at Twilight before turning away, "I would never hurt Spike, you better figure that out fast Princess!"

She turned into a Breezie and flew off, leaving Twilight in a huff. "She reminds me too much of Felicia Hardy honestly."

She went inside and saw Spike waiting, "Janet went home, if you were hoping for a goodbye from her."

Spike sighed, he was hoping he could say good-bye. He went up to his bed, ready to call it a night.

Peter could sense Spike's frustrations, so he turned to Twilight, "She isn't the type to intentionally hurt anypony Twilight."

Twilight sighed, "Maybe not, but I'm just worried for Spike."

Peter nodded and kissed Twilight, "You're just too caring sometimes."

"You're no different," Twilight said.

Both made their way to bed, ready to call it a night. Later in the night as Spike slept, Janet had returned, still in her Breezie form and came in through the balcony. She made her way through and went to Spike's bed before reverting back to her pony form.

She had kissed him on his head, "I would never hurt you Spike."

Spike moaned happily in his sleep as Janet turned back into a breezie and flew away. Spike woke up a moment to see her fly off. He felt a sense of happiness, Janet does care for him, and that's all the proof he needs.

"See you tomorrow Janet," Spike said before drifting back to sleep.

Spike wants the same happiness that Twilight and her friends have, Janet wants the happiness Peter and his fellow heroes have. Both will aspire to get it.


	11. Catching Up

The Golden Oaks Library was normally a place of stay for only a few ponies. There was the original resident, The Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle. Now it is also the home of the Marvel born Superhero, The Amazing Spider-Mane himself, a Knight and Prince in his own right, Peter Pony Parker.

Other residents include another original resident, Spike, who is Twilight Sparkle's assistance and her little brother. Then there was Trixie Lulamoon, a stage magician who considers herself Great and Powerful, though it's mostly playful these days.

Another resident is The Wolverine himself, Logan. Granted he also spends quite a lot of time at Fluttershy's cottage to help her watch over his clone Laura, he still has a home in the Parker-Sparkle home.

Then there was Rumble, a young Pegasus colt and adopted son of Peter and Twilight. While it's a temporary status, he's still loved as much as a son is. He's also loved as a big brother, that comes from the Pride and Joy of the Parker-Sparkle home, their loving daughter, Mayday Parker-Sparkle.

That all changes for tonight. Twilight had invited her friends over for the night, in an attempt to spend more time with them. She misses her friends and hasn't had a lot of time these days, when you combine her princess duties and her status as a wife and mother.

Peter was nervous about this, having a bad experience last time Twilight hosted a sleepover. Twilight decided to allow Peter's friends to come over as well, so while Twilight spent time with her friends, Peter can catch up with his.

However Twilight also had to invite Janet Van Dyne over, since she had her friends and all her friends would have their coltfriends over, it's only fair that Spike can have his marefriend over. Lightning Dust was also invited for Trixie's sake, plus Lightning wanted to see Peter.

For Rumble's sake, Twilight had also invited The Cutie Mark Crusaders, much to Mayday's protest. Mayday does not like having to share Rumble, though unfortunately she had little say in this matter. Future Sweetie Belle was also invited, mostly at Rarity's insistence. Laura herself having been invited at Fluttershy's insistence.

Twilight hoped there would be enough room for so many ponies, there was gonna be a total of 23 at the home. Twilight would make sure everypony was well accustomed and had their own place to sleep. She and her friends would be in her room, the foals would be in Mayday's room, Peter's friends would be downstairs.

Twilight was in the kitchen with Trixie, preparing snacks for the sleepover. Twilight felt really giddy, she could finally spend a little time with her friends after so long.

"Just a few more minutes, they should start coming in, I can't wait", Twilight said while using her magic to place some crackers on a plate.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Twilight?" Trixie asked while mixing some punch. "Suppose things get out of hoof?"

"Don't worry, my friends know better than to cause too much trouble," Twilight insisted.

"I was referring to Peter and his friends. I trust your friends", Trixie thought about that statement a moment, "Save for Pinkie Pie at least."

Twilight had a look of disapproval upon hearing that, though Trixie continued her point. "Still, what of Peter's friends though? They seem like a rowdy bunch."

Twilight patted Trixie a bit, "Don't worry about them, Logan told me he'll keep them under control."

"No offence, but Logan himself isn't too in control at times, he might pick a fight with one of them," Trixie argued.

"They'll be fine, if anything I can straighten them out myself", Twilight said.

"Still, you know how stallions can be at times," Trixie pointed out.

Twilight shook her head upon hearing that, "Let's not turn this into a mares and stallions discussion, everypony, mares and stallions has their faults. I'd sooner trust somepony like Logan than somepony like Felicia Hardy."

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course."

In the living room, Peter is setting up some some pillows and stuff with help from Rumble.

"This seems exciting, having so many friends around," Rumble said.

"Yeah, thankfully. You never wanna be around girls during one of these things," Peter stated.

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Huh? Why not?"

"Some girls can be a little...cruel during a slumber party. Last time Rarity painted my hooves while Fluttershy combed my mane. It didn't help that Rainbow Dash was taking pictures of everything," Peter complained.

Rumble giggled, "To be fair, you make yourself a bit of an easy target sometimes."

Peter glared at the young colt, "Real funny, just wait til Mayday and The Crusaders try that with you."

Rumble smiled as he shook his head, "I think you're being a little overdramatic Peter, I've had sleepovers with Flitter and Cloudchaser and they weren't like that. I mean Flitter hugged me a lot but she always does that. Cloudchaser was pretty cool though, she didn't make me do anything girly."

"Yeah, yeah, I have half a mind to throw you into Twilight's room sometime during this, then see if you have the same mindset. That's if the Crusaders haven't gotten to you yet," Peter said.

Soon the doorbell rang, Peter went to answer and on the other side were Remy, Applejack, Apple Bloom and Babs.

"Hey there Pete," Applejack greeted.

"Bonjour mon ami," Remy greeted.

"Hi Pete," Apple Bloom said and went to Rumble with affectionate eyes. "Hello Rumble."

Babs also went in, "Sup kid?"

"Peter who's at the door?" Twilight called from the kitchen.

"Applejack, Apple Bloom, Babs and Remy!" Peter called.

"Applejack, mind going to my room? I'll be there in a minute!" Twilight called.

"Will do Twi!" Applejack said.

Twilight called again, "Apple Bloom! Please take Babs to Mayday's room! Is Rumble nearby!?"

"I'm right here Twilight! I'll get them over to Mayday's room!" Rumble offered.

"That would be great! Thanks!" Twilight said.

Rumble gestured his head, "Follow me ladies."

Rumble walked off with Apple Bloom and Babs trailing behind him. Applejack looked a bit unsure about seeing that.

"Pete, he's well behaved right?"

Peter nodded, "Don't worry, Rumble isn't gonna do anything crazy. Trust me on this."

Applejack looked to Peter, gazing at his reassuring smile. "Ah trust you Peter, but I just don't know if...you know."

Peter sighed in a worried way, "Come on AJ, he isn't a bad kid."

"It's not that ah think he's a bad kid, I'm sure he's a great kid. But I just hope he has a sense of responsibility," Applejack said.

"Hey, I trust him with my daughter. So far he's shown to be very responsible, you can trust him with your sister," Peter reassured.

Applejack took a moment to register that, from what she's seen and heard, Rumble's been a great big brother to Mayday. Maybe he has improved a bit.

"Alright Peter, I'll trust you on this. Both of you."

Peter had a relieved smile, "Good, now best to get to Twilight's room."

Applejack nodded, "Sure thing, have a good time Pete, you too Remy, try not to get too rowdy."

"Same to you, Applebutt," Peter joked. Applejack snickered at her nickname as she went upstairs.

Once she was out of sight, Remy got in Peter's face, "Don't ever call my mare 'Applebutt' again."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Dude, it's a joke, I've been calling her that for years."

Remy got in closer, "Well that ends now, if you continue to call her that, you gonna have to deal with me!"

Peter had a nervous sweat as Remy glared. Luckily the doorbell rang.

"Talk about saved by the bell," Peter said and opened the door to reveal Rarity, Bobby, Sweetie Belle and her future counterpart.

"Good afternoon Peter," Rarity said.

"Sup bro?" Bobby greeted.

"Hi Peter," Future Sweetie said with affection in her voice.

"Hi Pete...where's Rumble!?" Sweetie asked, looking around.

"Upstairs in Mayday's room with Apple Bloom and Babs," Peter said.

"He's what!?" Sweetie shouted and ran past Peter, leaving him a bit bewildered and Rarity a little suspicious. She's still not keen on Rumble or letting her sister near him.

Peter rubbed his head a little, "To think she used to have a crush on me."

Bobby patted his back, "Aren't you glad that's over?"

"Yes, one down," Rarity said and turned to the Future Sweetie, "One to go."

Future Sweetie did a smug face and turned to Peter, "It's great to see you Peter."

"Peter, who is it this time!?" Twilight called out.

"It's Rarity, Bobby and the two Sweetie Belles! The current one already went to see Rumble!" Peter called out.

"Great! Rarity! Future Sweetie! Mind going to my room and waiting!?" Twilight called.

"Sure thing darling!" Rarity said and gestured to her future sister, "Let's go."

Future Sweetie followed Rarity upstairs while Bobby stayed with Peter and Remy.

"So...where's Logan?" Bobby asked.

"He and Spike went to grab some drinks from the store, mostly soda," Peter said.

"Sounds cool, so any rules on this party?" Bobby asked with a grin.

"So long as we don't break anything, disturb the kids, no loud music, no mess, cool it with our powers or mess up Twilight's books we're good," Peter explained.

Bobby had a dumbfounded look on his face, "Wow...that's really boring."

"Twilight's rules, and if I were you I wouldn't do anything to tick her off, she's very scary when that happens," Peter warned.

"I don't know, sounds like it could be fun to do," Bobby said with a grin.

"Hey you're not ready to play that game yet," Peter said.

Remy raised his eyebrow, "What game?"

"See sometimes I like to intentionally annoy Twilight until she flips out in rage, then I go hide while she looks for me," Peter explained.

The two X-Men looked a little confused.

"What happens if she finds you?" Bobby asked.

"She'll hurt me if she does, so I have to be extra careful," Peter said.

Once again the X-Men looked confused. Very confused. Peter was crazy and reckless but this is just too much.

"You're nuts!" Remy said.

"Yeah, I know," Peter said with a confident smile.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again, Peter opened to find Rainbow Dash, Johnny Storm and Scootaloo.

"Yo Peter!" Rainbow said.

"Hey best buddy," Johnny said and did a hoof bump.

"Hi Peter!" Scootaloo greeted.

"Sup speedsters, Rainbow Dash the others are in Twilight's room if you want to join them. She'll be up momentarily. Scootaloo you can find Rumble and your friends in Mayday's room, they're all there," Peter said.

"Cool, let's go squirt," Rainbow said.

"On it," Scootaloo said and followed Dash.

Rainbow called out to Johnny, "Try not to get carried away down here!"

"Same to you Dashie!" Johnny said.

"Peter! Who is it this time!?" Twilight called.

"Rainbow Dash, Johnny and Scootaloo! I already sent the girls upstairs!" Peter called.

"Thanks! I'm almost done here at least!" Twilight said.

Before Peter could close the door; Fluttershy, Laura and Lightning Dust arrived.

"Oh, hello Peter," Fluttershy said.

"Peter! Sup, how are you?" Lightning said.

"Hi", Laura said, quickly and uncaring.

"Oh good, you made it. Fluttershy, Twilight wants you to wait in her room. Lightning Dust, Trixie will want you up there as well," Peter explained.

Fluttershy nodded and turned to Laura, "What about her?"

Peter scratched his head, "Send her up I guess, unless she wants to be here with us manly men."

Peter buffed out his chest at the last part, causing Fluttershy to giggle and Lightning to blush.

Laura rolled her eyes, "What men? I just see some chumps, get the hell over yourself Parker."

Peter groaned, "Wow you're charming, just go upstairs already then."

Fluttershy led the mares upstairs while Peter and the others groaned.

"To be fair, we're technically stallions, so there's that," Bobby said.

The others glared half eyed at Bobby, causing him to sheepishly laugh.

"Twilight! I sent Fluttershy, Laura and Lightning Dust upstairs!" Peter called.

"Thanks!" Twilight called out.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang again, this time it was Pinkie Pie, Deadpool and Janet.

"Hi Peter!" Pinkie said.

"Hey web-head," Deadpool said.

"Sup Peter," Janet greeted.

Pinkie noticed Johnny in the home and rushed to hug him, "Johnny! How's my favorite brother!?"

Johnny chuckled, "Technically I'm your only brother, but you're my favorite sister."

"I'm telling Sue," Peter said.

"Oh shut up Peter, it's a freaken joke," Johnny threatened.

Pinkie giggled, "Oh Johnny, be nice now."

Peter chuckled, "Wow...anyway Pinkie you can head upstairs, Twilight will be there in a few."

Pinkie nodded, "Sure thing!"

She then hopped on upstairs leaving Janet and Deadpool downstairs.

"Where's Spike?" Janet asked.

"He'll be here soon," Peter said.

"You called for me?"

They turned to see Spike and Logan waiting at the door with some drinks in tow.

"Hey Janet!" Spike said, placing his drinks down.

"Spike! Great to see you!" Janet said.

Spike rushed over and jumped into Janet's forelegs as she caught him for a kiss. The two just stood there kissing, or rather Janet stood there while she held Spike and continued to make-out with him in the middle of the living room, much to everyone else's awkward feeling.

Things got even more awkward when Twilight and Trixie arrived and noticed the make-out session. It's like Spike and Janet tuned the rest of the world out and only felt each other.

Twilight cleared her throat really loudly to get their attention, "Spike, upstairs."

Spike broke away from the kiss with a big blush on his face, "Right, sure thing. Um see you in a bit Janet."

Spike rushed up while Janet waved at him. Twilight glared briefly at Janet before approaching Peter.

"You remember my rules right? Nothing to crazy and make sure nothing is destroyed," Twilight said.

"Yes dear, I know the rules," Peter said.

"Good," Twilight pulled Peter into a kiss and broke off a few seconds later, "Have fun."

Peter nodded as Twilight walked upstairs with Trixie.

Janet looked around, "Looks like I'm the only girl among guys, just like in The Avengers."

"Not always, what about Ms. Marvel?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, her too, though it feels like I'm mostly with the guys. Fine with me though, I don't mind it," she put her foreleg around Peter, "Besides I missed my favorite web-head, good chance for us to catch up."

The others gathered around at the couch.

"Might at well, Twilight pretty much put a damper on any real potential fun," Bobby said.

"Peter, how did you fall in love with Twilight anyway?" Janet asked.

Peter did a sigh-chuckle, "Wow, that's quite a story. One I'd be glad to share."

Meanwhile upstairs, Twilight and Trixie had entered the room and were greeted by Spike and the other mares.

"Hi girls, and Spike, it's great to see you all," Twilight said and sat down. "I'm glad we could do this, I've been so busy lately but it's great to catch up."

"We know you've been busy, it's not easy balancing your princess life and your married life," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, must be hard work being a wife and mother to two adorable foals," Pinkie said.

"More like one daughter and a freeloading colt," Rarity muttered quietly.

Twilight turned to Rarity with a look of confusion and suspicion, "What was that Rarity?"

Rarity shook her head, "Nothing darling, just some mindless ramble."

Twilight remained suspicious of Rarity. Her friend had been less than kind to Rumble on occasion, much to Twilight's irritation. Especially considering he's still young and dealing with so many other issues at the moment.

Lightning laid back on a wall with her legs crossed, "So what do we do now?"

Twilight scratched her head, "Not sure, what do you wanna do first?"

"How about a hooficure?" Rarity suggested.

"Mane combing?" Fluttershy suggested.

Spike groaned, "Something that isn't girly? Seriously why am I here? I should be with the guys."

"Sorry Spike, I did this so I can spend time with my friends, and that includes you," Twilight said as she used her magic to bring Spike closer so she can pull him into a hug. "You have been by my side for so long after all, I miss that honestly."

Spike blushed a little, even more so when he heard snickering among the mares. It sounded like Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust.

"Come on Twilight, you know I'm not into that mushy stuff," Spike said, looking around in hopes that the snickering lightens up.

Twilight also heard the snickering, not wanting to unintentionally embarrass the young dragon some more, she let him go. "Fine Spike, you are grown after all."

Trixie used her magic to levitate over some dip and crackers, "I had some snacks here, if we need more I'll get some."

While the mares went to the crackers, Spike took advantage of them being preoccupied and gave Twilight a quick kiss on her face and whispered, "I still love you."

Twilight blushed and returned the kiss to his head, "I love you too Spike."

"I saw that," Rainbow Dash said, much to Spike's irritation.

"Yeah we all did," Laura chimed in.

Spike groaned, "Big deal, so I love Twilight. She's like my sister! Is it so weird that I tell her that?"

Fluttershy nodded, "I agree with Spike, loving Twilight doesn't make him sappy. Laura tells me that she loves me, it doesn't make her any less tough."

Rainbow Dash laughed at that, "Wow, really!? Come on Laura, I thought you were tougher than that."

Laura glared, "Seriously Dash? Like you're not like that with Scootaloo."

"She's got you there Dash," Applejack chimed in while getting some dip for her cracker. "Besides, Fluttershy's right. Nothing wrong with loving another. Especially if they're family."

"Fine then," Dashie said as she chomped on some crackers. "So Twilight, how is your married life?"

"Honestly I'd like to know myself," Laura said after eating a cracker. "How did you fall in love with Spider-Man?"

Twilight blushed a little, "That's a story I'd like to tell."

Downstairs, Peter is explaining his romance of Twilight. "Truth be told, I didn't realize I was in love with her until after she kissed me. Or more like after I got knocked out for a week after that race with Spitfire."

"You got knocked out for a week? Damn bro you have the weirdest adventures," Bobby said.

"Tell me about it," Peter quietly lamented, then spoke up. "But before my race with Spitfire, she suddenly kissed me. Now I haven't been a pony long and I was still getting used to things. So the fact that she's a pony and is kissing me, I didn't really know what to think. I didn't get to ask her afterwards because she ran off, probably confused herself."

"I'm not surprised she had to make the first move," Janet said, then thought about it. "Maybe a little since she's a bit of a dork in her own right, but still. You seem like the shy nervous type Peter. Honestly a lot of girls I knew thought you were cute in your own right, including Carol."

"Oui Peter, if you had Johnny's personality and confidence, you could have a whole parade of dem ladies," Remy said.

Peter blushed a little, "Come on, I'm not that appealing."

"You're modest too, girls like that in a guy," Janet stated.

Peter felt weird about getting some degree of praise. Better than being put down. "But yeah, that's how I found out I was in love with her, not just the kiss, but everything behind it."

Peter started blushing at the memories, "The way she took me in, treated me like a friend, helped me when she didn't need to, all the care she provided to me. She was even one of the very few who was understanding of me, and never saw me as some local screw up."

Peter went into a dreamy bliss mode, "She would do just about anything for me like I would for her. It was clear as day, I was in love with Twilight Sparkle. The moment I realized that was topped only by the moment we were pronounced husband and wife. The only other moment that matches those two was the birth of our daughter Mayday."

Logan crossed his arms, "Hard to pick, ain't it? Don't blame you. Those were the three most important moments in your life."

"Yeah, they were," Peter said, still in a blush. He looked around to see the reaction of the others. Johnny had a look of brotherly pride on his face, Remy had a suave smile, Janet had big watery eyes, hearing something so beautiful, Deadpool was just looking (in reality he was smiling under his mask from how cheesey all that sounded) and Bobby...looked to be nodding off.

"Bobby!" Peter shouted, getting his friend's attention.

"I wasn't sleeping!" Bobby immediately protested, "I was just...thinking."

Peter didn't buy it. "With what brain?"

That earned a chuckle from his friends and a groan from Bobby.

Upstairs, Twilight is telling her version of the story.

"I didn't realize at first that i was in love with Peter, honesty Applejack was the one to help me realize that," Twilight confessed.

Applejack nodded, "Yeah, she talked to me about it early one morning, this around the time of Peter's big race with Spitfire."

"Right, I remember being so confused. Lately I've loved being around him, especially since our dance at the Grand Galloping Gala," Twilight blushed, "Despite my clumsiness and awkward dancing, and even stepping on his hooves, he kept a nice smile. That helped me realize he was a nice, caring and charming stallion, though I knew that already. He's always been so nice and respectful of me, even when I make him wake up so early in the morning."

Twilight continued to reminisce, "I loved his personality, his kind nature was really alluring," She put her hoof up, "Don't get me wrong, he's very handsome after all, especially his eyes, I could stare into them all day."

Twilight laid back, "But he's just so great, and very romantic too. He can make me melt with just a few words. Between his looks, personality and charm, I have a total package and I'm forever grateful of that."

Twilight looked around the room, her explanation on Peter left Fluttershy, Rarity, Future Sweetie and Pinkie Pie with sparkles in their eyes, Applejack and Trixie with coy smiles, Lightning Dust with somewhat of a blush, Spike looking like he wanted to gag and Laura looked really bored.

"So is that all?" Laura asked, right to the point.

Twilight groaned, "Yes Laura, that's all."

Downstairs, Remy had another question for Peter, "So, what was it like at your wedding? Was it tough leading up to it?"

"Oh big time," Peter said with some exasperation. "I mean first I went to each of her friends and family to ask their blessing. Then I got her this beautiful engagement necklace, then I proposed to her on a lovely peak. She was so happy when I did that, I remember her tears of joy, it was the perfect proposal."

"Always the romantic one aren't you Peter?" Johnny said with a grin.

"Nothing less for the love of my life," Peter said. "Afterwards I went through a lot to prepare, especially since she was pregnant with Mayday. The months leading up to that were a bit crazy I'll tell you that."

"Wait, you got her pregnant before you married her? Couldn't you wait til after you got married to knock her up?" Bobby said.

"Hey I got her pregnant before I proposed to her, besides it was an accident," Peter said.

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "So, you married her because you got her pregnant?"

Peter groaned. "I married her because I loved her. I'll admit maybe I married her sooner than I thought I would but I knew I wanted to marry Twilight, as far as I'm concerned, the pregnancy was just icing on the cake. Besides it worked out, I have a great wife and a beautiful baby girl, so everything turned out just fine!"

Bobby put his hooves up, "If you say so Parker, though proposing to a girl after you knock her up just seems-"

"Bobby, seriously, don't start," Johnny said, interrupting Bobby. "Peter and Twilight are obviously in love with each other. Honestly they're so lovey dovey, I've never seen a sappier romance. I can believe they would have been married regardless of Twilight getting pregnant beforehand."

"Thank you Johnny," Peter said.

With Twilight she herself had been asked a similar question by Lightning Dust. "Preparing for marriage was one of the harder parts for me, especially since I was pregnant with our child."

"Wait, did he marry you because he knocked you up?" Laura asked, earning a glare from Fluttershy and Twilight.

"No, maybe it sped things up but we were in love with each other. I know he had been thinking about it beforehand so I'm confident we would have been married," Twilight said, then continued her point. "Anyway, preparing for my marriage was a bit exhausting and stressful, but in the end it was worth it. We had a beautiful wedding, it was a dream come true for me."

"Yeah, I remember that wedding, Trixie wouldn't let me hold Mayday!" Pinkie said with a pout while Trixie groaned.

"Wow, really happy for you then Twilight. Was he nervous with the proposal though?" Lightning asked.

"I think he was, but who wouldn't be?" Twilight said. "Still, it was a beautiful necklace, I still have it too. Peter is so romantic, and very caring."

Downstairs, Remy had another question for Peter. "What's it like being a father?"

"It's awesome, my daughter is so awesome. Very intelligent too, gets that from her mother," Peter said.

"And you, seriously Pete at least accept that you're a smart dude," Johnny said.

Peter groaned, "I know, but I still say it's mostly Twilight's influence. I just want my daughter to be happy, luckily she turned out to be a smart young filly and I'm very proud of her."

"Yeah, she's very smart for her age I would say," Remy admitted.

"Mayday's something special, may be me being biased as her father but I know she's gonna be something," Peter said. "But being her dad is a very rewarding experience, I love my daughter so much."

Peter thought a moment, "Honestly if she could become a great inventor, that would be awesome. She does like watching me work in the lab, maybe one day we can work on something together."

Peter looked back to his friends, "But I can say without a doubt that Mayday is the greatest creation yet."

Upstairs, Twilight had been asked a similar question by Fluttershy. "Being Mayday's mother is very rewarding. She's so cute and full of life, not to mention she's very intelligent. She's our little genius."

"So your daughter's gonna be a nerd like the two of you?" Laura asked, earning another glare from Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Laura, if you don't behave, I'm not gonna let you have dessert for a week," Fluttershy warned.

"Aw come on..." Laura said, then sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry for the crack, though I don't know any other way to word the question."

Fluttershy turned to Twilight, "What Laura wants to as I guess is if she's gonna be an intellectual pony like you and Peter."

"Mayday can be whatever she wants, she's intelligent because she's showing an interest in what we do. My regret is that I can't teach her magic, with her being a Pegasus. But at least I can teach her the value of studying hard," Twilight said.

Downstairs Johnny took the time to ask Peter a question. "So about you 'creating' Mayday, technically it takes two to do that."

Peter eyed him suspiciously, "What are you getting at?"

"How's Twilight in bed?" Johnny asked with a grin. The others sans Wolverine got in closer to hear his answer.

Peter had a mad blush, "Dammit Johnny!"

"Hey I had to ask. Is she good though?" Johnny asked.

"Not that you'll ever find out, but yes she is," Peter said with a little attitude.

"Dude I got in bed with Rainbow Dash, I'm set," Johnny said.

Peter groaned, "Figures you two would have done it eventually. That explains why she looked so tired the next morning, and seemed really happy."

Upstairs, Rainbow asked a similar question. "Again!? Why are you so curious!?"

"Hey I know how happy he makes you, especially when he does that, so I'm curious myself," Rainbow said.

Twilight groaned, "Not that you'll ever find out, but he's very good."

"Hey me and Johnny got it on, I'm not too concerned," Rainbow said.

"I'm sure you got it on, he seemed pretty giddy one morning after all," Twilight said.

Future Sweetie blushed upon hearing this. She too knows the answer to this question, though it's not something she was proud to have learned. She should hope it wouldn't get brought up, mainly to avoid Twilight's wrath.

Downstairs, this time Janet spoke. "So Peter, what's that colt like anyway?"

"You mean Rumble? He's a good kid. Very respectful and always takes care of Mayday whenever he can. He's also fun to have around," Peter said.

"I can attest to that, kid never gives any trouble," Logan said.

"Pretty good of you to take him in after all the crap that's happened," Johnny said.

"Yeah, so weird. He reminds me of myself, it's almost like he really is my son. Or my little brother," Peter said.

Upstairs, Pinkie Pie had asked that question.

"Rumble's a great boy, he's so cute, sweet and loving. You don't see that often in a colt but Rumble is a different story. He's also fun to cuddle, seriously I just love holding him close to me. Granted I can say the same thing about Mayday and Spike," she turned to the little dragon, "Sorry Spike, I don't mean to make you feel awkward but it's true, you are fun to cuddle sometimes."

Spike gave an 'I don't care anymore' gesture with his hand as Twilight continued, "He's so nice and loving, so well mannered, a perfect little colt."

Rarity rolled her eyes, she doesn't buy this one bit. If he's so perfect, why did he lie the way he did? She's tired of the constant praise that Rumble gets, does he even deserve it? She doesn't even get why her little sister is so fond of him these days.

"He's a cutie though, you're lucky to have him as a son Twilight," Fluttershy said.

"Yes, temporary as it may be. I know Flitter and Cloudchaser are gonna take him soon, they may have to move out of Ponyville, I won't get to see my special little colt as often," Twilight said.

"Good, don't need somepony like him around," Rarity muttered.

Twilight turned to Rarity, again with a look of disapproval, "Rarity, is there something you would like to say?"

Rarity shook her head, "I'm fine darling."

Twilight once again had a look of disapproval, and she wasn't the only one. Trixie had also shot a few glances of disapproval at Rarity. Trixie herself rather liked Rumble, he always showed her respect and she pitied the young colt for everything he's had to deal with.

Applejack also looked a bit conflicted. She should empathize with Rarity's feelings but even she wonders if it's such a good idea to hold such a grudge over Rumble. She's made her fair share of mistakes, as has Peter, which is likely why the two have bonded so well. Applejack can realize that maybe Rumble deserves to be treated a bit better than he has been.

Speaking of Rumble, we see that in Mayday's room, he had been talking with his friends while playing a board game. Mayday was on his team, despite there being no teams in this game, but Mayday wants to be with Rumble and he won't deny her that.

"Do you like living here Rumble?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Of course, I love Peter and Twilight. Not to mention I get to see this little cutie everyday," Rumble said while nuzzling Mayday a little.

"Oh Rumble, I love you too," Mayday said and returned the nuzzle.

"It must be fun and adventurous to always be around Peter and Twilight," Sweetie said.

"It is. Peter's so strange sometimes though, but it's a funny type of strange. Twilight can be a little over the top with her parenting but I know I'm lucky to have such a great mom," Rumble said.

"What about Trixie and Logan? How is it with them?" Scootaloo asked.

"Trixie can be a little high maintenance on occasion, not to me though. She's very nice with me and she likes showing me some tricks, especially if it's for an act. I like giving her feedback, though it's usually positive. She's a great magician. Logan though, he's pretty quiet and he doesn't like talking much."

"Yeah, Logan seems like the strong silent type," Apple Bloom said.

"Trixie sounds like she's a load of fun in her own right," Scootaloo said.

"You sound like you're really good at staying on their good side, hopefully you haven't pissed them off at any point," Babs said.

Rumble's eyes went wide, "No way! Twilight's really scary when mad. Luckily she's never really been mad at me, mostly at Peter." Rumble stopped to think, "Peter though, I haven't seen him super mad but I hear that when he is mad then you'll know it."

"He got mad at me once when I bullied Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, it was really uncomfortable," Babs said.

Rumble had a look of disapproval, "Why would you be a bully? You look to nice and sweet to be a bully."

Babs blushed at that, "I made a stupid choice years ago, I ain't doing that again."

Rumble pitied Babs. "We all make mistakes, I'm glad you're not a bully, you're too cute to be one."

Babs blushed again, "Damn kid, you really know how to fluster a gal."

Apple Bloom nuzzled Rumble, "He's as charming as Peter." Apple Bloom then kissed his cheek.

Sweetie Belle looked unhappy, "Hey, I wanna kiss Rumble too." She moved in and kissed Rumble's cheek.

"Save some for me," Babs said.

"Hey don't hog all of the kid," Scootaloo said.

"Hey he's already taken by me!" Mayday said.

Suddenly all the Crusaders and Mayday are kissing Rumble's face, or at least trying to. Rumble's face turned red from all the affection he's getting, wondering if Peter goes through this, or went through this at any point.

Peter decided to ask a few questions. "So, tell me about your love lives."

Johnny spoke first, "Rainbow Dash is freakin amazing. She's got the looks, great body and she gets me. I think I'm actually in love with her."

"Me and Rarity are hitting it off, she's something special I'll say that," Bobby said.

"I'm lucky that Applejack and I managed to really form a bond, she's an awesome lady. She's also strong too, got me a good combination," Remy said.

"Spike...he's what I want and need in a guy. He's nice and charming, plus very cute," Janet said.

"That's pretty evident by you two making out like that earlier," Peter said.

Janet rolled her eyes, "So I like him and I like showing it. At least I didn't consider doing it in your bedroom while you were out like Johnny and Rainbow Dash once tried doing."

Peter turned to Johnny with an angry stare, "You tried to WHAT?!"

"Hey, we backed out didn't we?" Johnny said.

Peter had an angry looking face, though not one any of the heroes took seriously.

Bobby called to Logan, "He Logan, you and Fluttershy hitting it off?"

Logan glared at Bobby and then looked away. Bobby shrugged and turned to Deadpool, "How about you and Pinkie?"

"Me and Pinkie are going swell! Just the other day she said I'm her favorite ninja! Granted she said I'm also the only ninja she knows it's still something right!?" Deadpool said.

"Glad to know, what's it like being with Pinkie anyway? She random all the time?" Bobby asked.

"Duh, just ask Janet. It's what I love about her! She's fun and perky!" Deadpool said.

"Sounds like you two are a match for each other," Remy said.

Johnny realized, "Wait, question, any of you got it on with your lovers?"

Bobby shook his head, "No, I never brought it up. Rarity's nice enough letting me live there, I'm not gonna push it by asking about something like that."

"Yeah, Applejack's a great mare. I'm not gonna risk asking about something like that either. When the time comes, then we do it, but not until she's ready," Remy said.

"Spike asked me, I told him once I'm sure about this. I like him and I don't wanna rush into it," Janet said.

"I honestly don't even remember," Deadpool said, much to the annoyance of the others.

Upstairs, it's Twilight's turn. "So girls...how is your romance going?"

Rainbow Dash spoke first, "My romance with Johnny is awesome. He's like the perfect guy for me. He's fast like me, cool like me, not to mention he's got a tight body," Rainbow shifted her eyebrows up at the last part.

"My romance with Bobby is great, he's quite a gentlecolt. He's also a bit playful but I can live with that," Rarity said.

"Y'all should see Remy. He acts like this tough guy but he can be just as sweet. Mah family's taken to him quite nicely too and he treats them with respect, that's all ah ask in a stallion honestly," Applejack said.

"Janet's great, I love her looks and personality. She's a very fun mare to be around," Spike said.

"And I like Deadpool, he's super random and he's a cool ninja," Pinkie said.

"And which of you got it on with those lovers?" Rainbow asked coyly, getting a blush from everypony in the room.

"Not that it's any of your business Rainbow Dash, but Bobby hasn't brought that up to me at all," Rarity said.

"Same with me and Remy, we're treading lightly on that, and ah do appreciate him never bringing it up. Pretty cool fer a roommate," Applejack said.

"I want to do that with Janet but I'm not sure if she's ready to go that far," Spike said, then glaring as he heard several sighs of relief, mainly from Twilight and Rarity.

"I remember nothing with Deadpool," Pinkie said.

Rainbow turned to the other mares, "Any of you interested in getting guys?"

"I'm fine at the moment," Trixie said.

"Same here, after last time I can wait a bit," Lightning said, then blushed a little while muttering, "Even though I can name a few I'd like to get in bed with."

Future Sweetie blushed, "Hey I'm pretty content, besides after my last lay, I'm not sure if I can find a stallion that could replicate that."

Twilight glared at Future Sweetie a bit, knowing full well what she meant.

Laura huffed a bit, "Yeah, if I can find a guy that's man enough to take me. Or even a mare woman enough for me."

Rainbow looked surprised at that answer, "Wait, are you also into mares?"

Laura shrugged, "Not sure, never really cared much either way. I'm just giving examples."

Twilight sighed and blushed, things were turning a bit awkward right now.

With Rarity, all this talk of romance and other things got her worried for Sweetie Belle, and the fact that she's sharing a room with Rumble. She should hope Rumble doesn't try anything stupid, unless he wants to feel Rarity's wrath.

Applejack sensed her tension and patted her on the back, "If yer worried about Sweetie Belle, relax. Ah don't think Rumble's gonna try anything, especially with Mayday in the room."

Rarity looked to Applejack, still unsure. "Still, it's hard to trust him after everything that's happened."

"Ah know he goofed big time but we gotta move past that. Peter's trying to teach that boy responsibility, we gotta trust him on that," Applejack said.

Rarity didn't offer a response, she just turned her head to the center of the room, much to Applejack's concern.

Future Sweetie approached Twilight a bit shyly. "Hey, thanks for letting me come by the way. I hope things aren't too awkward, I know I almost let what happened between me and Peter slip out a moment ago."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Just be a little more careful. Peter's mostly over it but it still bothers him," Twilight said.

Future Sweetie hugged Twilight and nuzzled against her, "You're right about something. Peter is great, and I envy you for having him. But I do care about you as well Twilight, so in a way I envy Peter for having somepony like you. You're both perfect companions as far as I'm concerned."

Twilight returned the hug and nuzzled back, "I know you mean well, and you still have these emotions. Just try to be a little careful, you have a tendency to be a little too flirty."

Future Sweetie blushed, "Sorry about that, I just love the face he makes. But I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask," Twilight said.

After more talking on all sides, plus a few games and whatnot, soon everypony in the home found themselves fast asleep. Upstairs everypony rested on the floor, some closer to friends than others. Laura slept next to Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity slept close together, Lightning slept near Trixie, even Spike slept close to Twilight with Future Sweetie nearby.

Downstairs, as oppose to the perfect formation of sleeping from the mares and Spike, the heroes were sprawled out, with Peter sleeping upside down on the couch, Johnny resting on the edge, Janet sleeping against the couch while holding an empty soda bottle, Remy on the table, it was sporadic.

With the foals, they were all on the bed sleeping with each other. Rumble in the middle resting his head on Scootaloo's chest with Sweetie Belle on one side, Apple Bloom on the other, Mayday resting on top of him and Babs resting on his leg/hip area.

Twilight was the first one up early the next morning, looking to one side and seeing Spike sleep soundly, much to her happiness. She looked to the other side and saw Future Sweetie Belle sleeping a lot closer than last night, her hoof was on her chest.

Twilight paid little mind and carefully got up before noticing that Applejack looked to be getting up.

"Twilight?" she said in a whisper. She still seemed to be sleepy though.

Twilight remembered that Applejack, being a farmer, was used to getting up early. "You can go back to sleep Applejack, I'm just gonna get food ready, be up in an hour."

Applejack nodded and went back to sleep as Twilight left the room. She went to Mayday's room and saw the cute scene of the foals sleeping together. Twilight awed at that and quickly went back to her room to grab a camera. She went to Mayday's room and took a picture of the sleeping foals.

She then went downstairs and saw the heroes sprawled out. She rolled her eyes at the predictable scene but figured it's better than the place being destroyed. She approached her loving husband, still sleeping upside down and lowered herself to his face. She then planted a nice kiss on him, despite him being upside down and her right side up, the kiss was still passionate.

Peter instinctively returned the kiss, as if he knows Twilight is there and even in his sleep his love for her still remains.

Twilight decided to let them sleep another hour while she prepared some food for everypony. She had an alarm set in each room to wake them up when the hour was up. Big mistake.

Once the hour was up, the ponies sleeping in Twilight's room woke up to loud ringing. Applejack was fine, Rarity was upset about her beauty sleep being interrupted so rudely, Future Sweetie stood up while looking around frantically, Trixie growled at the clock for interrupting her lovely dreams, Fluttershy nearby leapt to the ceiling, Pinkie just shot up, Spike grabbed a pillow to cover his ears, but Laura, Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looked mad.

The three mares smashed the clock and kicked it out of Twilight's balcony while muttering some colorful language about this situation.

With the foals, the clock caused all of them to shoot up and look around before seeing the clock. Rumble groaned a little and picked it up and looked around.

"Stupid thing, how do you shut it off?" He started shaking it a little, "Will you shut up already!?"

Apple Bloom approached him, "Allow me." She grabbed patiently grabbed the clock and smiled at it while observing it. She then slammed it down and stomped hard on in. "There, all done."

Rumble scratched his head, "I could have done that, but thanks."

With the heroes, it was worse. Once they were woken up, their eyes shot open and glared at the clock. They each lunged at it and shut the contraption off by force.

While Twilight worked on breakfast she suddenly felt that she wasn't alone in the room. She turned around and saw several angry and tired faces.

"Good morning, I made you all some food," Twilight said, either unaware or uncaring of their disgruntled faces.

Applejack was the only one to greet her, "Morning Twi, boy does that look good."

"Sure does, specially made waffles and pancakes, for all my favorite heroes and friends."

She served the food as the ponies dropped their angry faces in favor of hungry ones.

Later on it was time for everypony to start heading home. First out was Pinkie, Janet and Deadpool. Pinkie bid good-bye to the Parker-Sparkle couple and also hugged Johnny good-bye while Spike had his little good-bye with Janet. Deadpool taunted Logan on the way out, narrowly avoiding his wrath.

The Apples were next, with Applejack and Remy bidding good-bye to the couple while Apple Bloom and Babs hugged Rumble. Applejack scooted Apple Bloom and Babs along and turned to Rumble.

"Y'all keep yerself well behaved, ok sugarcube?"

Rumble nodded, "Yes Applejack."

Then came time for Rarity, Bobby and the Sweetie Belles. Rarity and Bobby said a regular goodbye to the couples, Future Sweetie hugged them goodbye while Sweetie Belle hugged Rumble goodbye.

Rarity noticed and pulled Sweetie Belle away and moved her along, much to Rumble's disappointment and the annoyance of the ponies nearby. Bobby turned to them with a shrug.

"Sisters gotta watch out for their sisters."

Then came time for Fluttershy's group. She bid good-bye to the Parker-Sparkle couple and then to Logan, hugging him goodbye while Lightning Dust hugged Peter goodbye, then bid her good-bye to Trixie.

Finally Rainbow Dash and Johnny had said their good-byes to Peter and Twilight while Scootaloo hugged Rumble.

Soon it was back to just Peter, Twilight, Logan, Trixie and Rumble.

"That was fun, we should do that again soon," Twilight said.

"Yeah, it's nice to catch up, we have great friends," Peter said.

Twilight turned to the living room, "Now Peter, I believe you and Logan left a mess, start cleaning."

Peter and Logan groaned a bit but obeyed Twilight's orders.

"May I help them?" Rumble asked Twilight.

Twilight nodded, "Of course sweetheart, that's very nice of you."

Rumble went to assist his friends with Mayday tagging along while Twilight, Trixie and Spike went back to the kitchen for some coffee.

It's great to have friends, it's even better to spend time with them. Twilight and Peter know that pretty well.


	12. For Their Love

Twilight and Peter were on their way to the Crystal Empire to attend an event hosted by Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Twilight was very eager to go see her big brother and her sister-in-law, though Peter wasn't as excited for a couple of reasons.

One, he wasn't too eager to go see Shining Armor, while the two have respect for one another they don't get along too well at times. But another main reason is that he knew that guard would be there, Flash Sentry.

Ever since Twilight had admitted that Flash Sentry is handsome, Peter couldn't help but feel jealous, and it doesn't help that Flash can be a little too flirty with Twilight on occasion.

Twilight has assured Peter that he shouldn't have to feel jealous, she isn't attracted to Flash Sentry in that sense. While Peter knows Twilight will always remain faithful, despite his previous foolishness, he still holds that animosity.

Peter and Twilight took a nice train ride over to The Crystal Empire, both being joined by their friends. Fluttershy came accompanied by Logan and Laura, Pinkie accompanied by Deadpool, Rainbow Dash accompanied by Johnny, Applejack accompanied by Remy, Rarity accompanied by Bobby and Spike accompanied by Janet.

Trixie was also there, foalsitting Mayday, Rumble and The Crusaders. Needless to say, she looked a little stressed out, mainly from the fillies, not so much from Rumble, who at least tried to help keep them calm.

Big Macintosh was also going to help Applejack with the catering, though they brought a little help in the form of a pony named Caramel, who made more glances of Applejack than Remy was happy with.

For the heroes, it's nice to go back to The Crystal Empire without anything being in danger, and just enjoy a nice event.

However before the event starts, they had to help set it up, which is why they arrived early. Once at the station, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were there to greet them, Cadance being her usual cheery self while Shining stood there very knight like, though deep down excited to see his little sister.

Twilight was the first off the train and the first to greet the Crystal Empire's rulers. "Cadance! BBBFF!"

Twilight rushed over to greet them with a nice hug. While this was happening, the others got off the train, with Johnny trotting over to Peter. "What does 'BBBFF' stand for again?"

"It means 'Big Brother Best Friend Forever'," Peter explained.

Johnny raised his eyebrow, "Wow, really? Tch, kinda dorky."

"It's Twilight, she's always dorky, that's one of the reasons I love her," Peter said.

Johnny looked over Twilight and her excitement at meeting her family members. "I'll admit, it's kinda cute how she reacts, especially with her brother."

Rainbow Dash appeared next to Bobby, "Come on, I hear The Wonderbolts are in town, let's go greet them!"

"Figures they would be, maybe you should grab Scootaloo so she could come," Johnny then had an idea and turned to Peter, "Mind if we bring Rumble?"

Peter nodded, "I don't see why not."

"Oh, good idea, I can show Spitfire how close I am with the kid, good idea Johnny!" Rainbow said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "You're not using Rumble are you?"

Rainbow blushed and chuckled, "Come on Peter, would I do that?"

Peter looked a bit unconvinced from hearing that. Over the years he's somewhat developed a good sense on how to tell if someone is being deceitful, and Rainbow Dash is showing those signs.

"I should hope not. Just remember this though, he has feelings like any other pony, he's not  
some tool to be used."

Rainbow chuckled nervously then looked a little guilty, "Right...anyway see ya."

Rainbow Dash grabbed Rumble and walked off quickly, leaving the others confused though Peter knew her intentions.

Before Johnny walked off, Peter got his attention. "Please keep an eye on them Johnny."  
Peter's look of concern and worry was enough for Johnny to get the message as to what Peter really wanted to ensure.

"Sure thing bro, whatever you need."

Johnny walked off with Scootaloo to go find Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile Applejack, Apple Bloom, Babs, Big Macintosh and Caramel are seen walking off with some of the food.

"Come on y'all, Catering Hall isn't too far from here," Applejack encouraged.

Remy also moved some food out the train, "Hold on mon cherrie! Remy will help too!"

Remy moved the food along and noticed Caramel next to him, though the stallion in question was too busy gawking at Applejack. Remy could tell from his eyes that he liked what he saw, though Remy wasn't too happy with this.

"Hey, pony, eyes up front!" Remy called out to Caramel.

Caramel snapped out of his daze and continued walking forward with the food while Remy continued to suspiciously eye him.

Laura followed the catering, "I'll go with them, the second that food is ready to snack on I'm going for it!"

Fluttershy followed Laura, "Laura, get back here, you need to be patient with the food!"

"Having patience is for losers, that grub looks good and I'm getting first dibs!"

Fluttershy huffed angrily and continued to follow the disobedient mare. "Laura! Come on!"

Logan shook his head and followed the two mares, "I'll go keep them under control."

Peter just watched as several of his friends had left, and half remain. Bobby exited the train with Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Pinkie exited the train with Deadpool, Spike exited with Janet and Trixie exited the train with Mayday.

"At least I don't have to deal with those hyper fillies for now," Trixie said with relief.

"Yeah, now I have Rumble all to my...wait," Mayday looked around. "Where's Rumble?"

Peter pointed in his direction, "He went with Rainbow Dash, Johnny and Scootaloo to go see The Wonderbolts, but before you go there don't you wanna see your aun-"

"Rumble! Wait for me!" Mayday shouted and ran in Rumble's direction, much to Peter's annoyance.

"That filly and her affection for Rumble."

Trixie rushed after Mayday, "I'll keep an eye on her!"

"Thanks Trixie!" Peter said and sighed a bit more.

Bobby approached Peter and patted his back. "Look on the bright side bro."

Peter just stood there waiting for Bobby's answer. When nothing came Peter inquired a bit, "What's the bright side?"

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know, I just had nothing else to say."

Peter just stared blankly at Bobby before colliding his face with his hoof with a lot of force. Bobby raised his eyebrow, "Um, don't hooves hurt more than palms? I mean at your speed that would-"

"Stop talking or I'll web you to the side of the castle," Peter warned, causing Bobby to step back a little. Rarity approached him and gestured Bobby away.

"Come on darling, let's go see the city."

Bobby nodded and followed his marefriend to explore the Crystal Empire. That gave Spike an idea and he turned to Janet, "Hey come on, I wanna show you something."

Janet nodded, "Sure thing, what is it though?"

Spike had a confident smile, "It's a surprise, but really cool, let's go."

Spike grabbed her hoof and led her away, leaving only Peter, Pinkie Pie and Deadpool.

"So what do we do now?" Deadpool asked.

Peter turned to him half-eyed, "Whatever you want, I really don't care."

Deadpool let out a hmph and grabbed Pinkie's hoof, "Come on, we don't need to put up with this emo."

Deadpool walked off with Pinkie while Peter groaned, "Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by knuckleheads. Rainbow's off fangirling, Laura's off to prey on the catering, Mayday's acting all Rumble-happy, Bobby's being a doofus and Deadpool's being Deadpool. Oh well, I'm sure the weirdness stops now."

Peter then instantly regretted those words when he saw the one pony he really didn't want to see make his way toward his wife.

"Flash Sentry..."

Flash had approached Twilight and bowed before her. "How are you doing my Princess of Friendship?"

Twilight giggled, "You don't have to bow, I'm not really the type to command something like that. And you know you can just call me 'Twilight', don't be so formal."

"Sorry," Flash said and stood up. "Force of habit, besides you're something worth bowing to."

Twilight giggled a bit while Peter glared while gritting his teeth.

Cadance herself found this cute but Shining Armor more or less felt Peter's irritation, just replace jealous husband with protective older brother and it'd be a similar situation. This is made worse by the fact that Flash Sentry is under his command, and he doesn't appreciate one of his guards flirting with his little sister, especially his married little sister.

Peter quickly approached the group and interjected, "Hey Princess Cadance, Shining Armor...Flash."

Cadance grinned and hugged her brother-in-law, "Peter, it's so great to see you. How's the husband of my favorite filly doing?"

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking," Peter said, then turned to Shining. "How's things here?"

"They're just fine Peter, I'm sure things are well back in Ponyville?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, pretty much the same, except with my friends running around."

Cadance looked around, "Um, where's my little niece Mayday?"

"She went to go find Rumble, who went with Rainbow Dash to see The Wonderbolts," Peter explained.

Cadance looked a bit disappointed, "Aw, I was hoping to say hello. Oh well, I'll do so later."

"Speaking of which, how is that Rumble kid doing? He a good kid or just like his brother?" Shining asked.

"Rumble's a very good kid, nothing like how his brother is," Peter said.

Twilight nodded in agreement, "He's the sweetest little colt, you just wanna hold him and kiss him."

"He's quickly become one of the family, we love him very much," Peter said.

"I'm so happy to hear that. Considering everything you've told me it sounds like he could really use that love and affection," Cadance said.

"Sure can, you can thank Twilight for that though. Adopting him was her idea," Peter while nuzzling his wife.

"Aw, thanks, but you do put in your fair share. Rumble really looks up to you after all," Twilight said.

"He looks up to you as well, he's told me you're the best princess...er no offense Cadance," Peter said.

Cadance shook her head, "None taken, it makes sense for him to favor Twilight after all, besides she's got plenty of merits to earn that."

Flash took Twilight's hoof in his own, "Yes, you are a great princess after all, it would be foolish for others not to notice that."

Twilight had a small blush at her hoof being held by Flash, though Peter obviously didn't look to happy. It was taking him quite a bit to not knock the guy across the empire, knowing that it would badly escalate things.

Shining however, took things in his own hooves. "Alright Flash, your point's been made. Now go back to your post."

Flash nodded, "Sure thing." He turned back to Twilight, "I look forward to seeing you again soon Princess."

He left with one kiss to her hoof and walked off, leaving Twilight and Peter with red faces, Twilight from the blushing and Peter in rage.

Shining sensed something was off, so he quickly decided to fix the situation. "Alright, maybe it's best that we get going and do what we need to do."

"Sounds good to me," Twilight said and turned to Peter, who still had a look of rage. "Peter?"

Peter quickly shook his head, "Huh? Oh yeah, sure thing."

Twilight looked concerned, she's aware that Peter doesn't seem to like Flash Sentry but she still worries that he gets jealous. Despite Peter usually being very peaceful and easy going despite his profession, he's normally driven by emotion, and the last thing she wants is for him to be driven by rage and anger.

Twilight knew one way to keep him calm, so she leaned in and kissed his cheek, giving a blush to the superhero.

"I love you Peter, remember that," Twilight said and walked off.

Most of the rage within Peter seemingly vanished, feeling some pride in knowing he's number one in his wife's eyes. However the jealousy lingered a bit, he would make sure to stay extra close to his wife.

Elsewhere Spike is escorting Janet to a spot in the city he really wants to show her. Janet seemed a bit confused as to what he so wanted to show her, though her questions seemingly vanished when he arrived.

"Check it out," Spike said, gesturing to his statue.

Janet looked in awe at it, "Wow, what is that?"

"It's my statue, it was made for me after I helped save this Empire from King Sombra," Spike said.

Janet looked impressed, "Wow, you stopped an evil king? I'm impressed. Wait King Sombra? I thought Peter defeated him?"

"That was the second and third time, I stopped him the first...with a little help from my friends," Spike said while twiddling his claws.

Janet hugged Spike, "Nothing wrong with a little help, I am part of a team after all."

"Oh right, I imagine most of your villains need more than one hero to help stop?"

"Depends, take Thor's brother Loki, his magic's really powerful, sometimes Thor needs a little help with him," Janet explained.

"Wow...are there others?" Spike asked.

Janet bit her lip, "There is one, though he brings back a lot of personal pain for me."

Spike looked concerned, "Personal pain? Why did he hurt you? Give you a humiliating defeat?"

Janet shook her head, "No...let's just say he was a big reason why one my my previous romances didn't work out too well."

Spike looked even more concerned, "Is there something you need to tell me? I mean I get if you're unsure but if I'm gonna be your boyfriend, I would like to know if something's bothering you. I wanna help you."

Janet looked into Spike's eyes, she could tell in an instant he was being genuine with this. It did warm her heart and it's nice to have someone in her life to talk with about this.

"Ok, here's the thing. It all started when-"

"Look! It's Spike! Our savior!" a crystal mare shouted.

Spike looked to the side and saw some mares arrive and gawk at him with affectionate eyes.

Janet raised her eyebrow, "Um, who are they?"

"Oh, see since I saved this town, I've become a bit of a local hero. I'm basically to them like Peter is to the rest of the world," Spike explained.

Janet's eyes widened, if that means what she thinks it means, she's gonna have a lot of competition.

The mares increased in numbers, much to Janet's concern.

"We love you Spike!"

"You're our hero!"

"Marry me!"

Janet looked taken back from that last chant, "Oh hell no!"

She grabbed Spike and ran off with him, "Back off! He's mine!"

Janet ran off while the other mares followed. They ran through the city, going past Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Bobby, as the two just watched the situation unfold.

"Um...what just happened?" Bobby asked.

"Oh Spike's just running away from some fans, it's no big deal darling," Rarity explained.

"Fans? Oh right I heard he was famous around here, something about defeating a shadow king or something," Bobby said.

"Yeah! He defeated King Sombra," Sweetie explained.

"Exactly, he helped save this Empire, so ponies love him here. This is probably the only place that love for Peter comes in second place," Rarity said.

"Wow...good for the little guy," Bobby said.

"Yes, I've always cared a lot for Spike, I found his little crush on me to be really cute," Rarity said.

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "He had a crush on you?" He looked to Sweetie Belle, "Did you know about this?"

"I think everypony knew, somehow it was a secret though," Sweetie said.

"I caught on, I never said anything though. He was sweet but still not mature enough for me yet. Besides it was only a physical attraction, I can't blame him, I am absolutely stunning after all," Rarity said.

"You got that right," Bobby said with a grin as Sweetie rolled her eyes at her sister's arrogance.

"But still, I wasn't sure about it. Not that it matters, he moved on," she then turned to Bobby and planted a kiss on him, "As have I."

Bobby blushed at that, "Damn I feel so lucky, you're the sexiest girl in this world, yet you're still very sweet, you're the perfect mare in my view," Bobby then realized what he said. "Uh, wait, do you mind being called the sexiest?"

Rarity giggled, "It's fine, though try not to make a habit out of saying that too much, I like to think of myself as...fabulous."

"Ok then, you're the most Fabulous looking mare in Equestria," Bobby said.

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree with that," a nearby voice said.

The three ponies turned to see one Unicorn Rarity knows very well.

"Fancy Pants? This is a surprise," Rarity said.

Bobby raised his eyebrow and turned to Sweetie Belle, "Who's he?"

"Some guy from Canterlot that Rarity knows. He's like an Entrepreneur or something," Sweetie explained.

Fancy Pants approached Rarity and took her hoof, "Good day to you Rarity, you're looking as dashing as ever." He finished his statement with a kiss on her hoof, much to Bobby's dislike.

"Oh Fancy Pants, always the charmer, what brings you to The Crystal Empire?" Rarity asked.

"I came by for the Festival hosted by The Prince and Princess, Shining Armor and Mi Amore Cadenza," Fancy Pants said.

"Who's Mi Amore Cadenza?" Bobby asked.

"Cadance, that's her real name," Sweetie explained.

"Huh...sounds fancy," Bobby said.

Fancy Pants noticed Bobby and Sweetie Belle. "I see you've brought your little sister Sweetie Belle, but if I may ask, who is that gentleman next to her?"

Rarity turned to Bobby, "Oh, that's my coltfriend Bobby Drake, he's a good friend of Spider-Mane."

"A friend of Spider-Mane? From his world I presume?" Fancy Pants asked, earning a nod from Rarity.

"Also, like Spider-Mane, he has powers as well," Rarity said.

Bobby demonstrated his powers by freezing a lamp post, much to Fancy Pants' amazement.

"Impressive, what do you call yourself when you are a superhero?"

"Iceman, though I guess in this world, I am Icemane," Bobby said.

"Clever," Fancy Pants said, then turned to Rarity. "I should hope you join me in my booth a little later, we can watch the Wonderbolts race."

"I would be delighted," Rarity said, much to Bobby's concern.

"Splendid, now I must be off, I hope to see your lovely face again my dear," Fancy Pants said and walked off, leaving Bobby a bit jealous.

"It's always nice to see friends again," she turned to Bobby, "Let's go darlings."

Rarity trotted off with Sweetie and Bobby following, Bobby feeling a hint of jealousy.

Meanwhile at the catering hall, The Apples, Remy and Caramel are setting the food and drinks up on the tables, and getting the plates and cups ready as well.

Laura constantly tried sneaking a snack, but Fluttershy kept catching her and scolding her.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Laura complained.

"No, you wait like everypony else," Fluttershy said.

"Just one bite?"

"No?"

"But 'Shy-"

"NO!"

Laura looked a little taken back, she isn't too comfortable when Fluttershy raises her voice. Laura gave in and accepted defeat.

"Fine, I'll wait...but how long though?" Laura asked.

Fluttershy rubbed her face, "If I get you something you can eat now, will you be happy?"

Laura nodded eagerly while Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"Good, now wait here while I get you some food," Fluttershy said and walked through to find something for her.

Caramel put some food on the table and continued to stare affectionately at Applejack. She was just perfect, her green eyes, her cute freckles, her toned body, even her lovely accent.

Remy however, once again caught Caramel staring, "Hey, moron! Less staring and more working! What the hell are you staring at anyway!?"

Caramel paid little mind to Remy's tone, he simply sighed in bliss, "Something wonderful."

Remy gritted his teeth, "Get back to work, now!"

Caramel simply did as told while Remy huffed a bit in anger, "Damn pony, keep your eyes of my girl."

Remy stormed by the area, stomping past Fluttershy. She looked a little concerned but right now she had to find food for Laura before she got too impatient. Big Macintosh noticed Fluttershy looking, so he decided to help out.

"Need something?" Big Mac asked.

Fluttershy eeped a little and turned to Big Mac, "Oh, sorry. I was just hoping to see if there's any spare food that Laura can eat now. She's really hungry."

Big Mac went to a tray and grabbed an Apple Fritter for her, "Here you go."

Fluttershy smiled and took it, "Thanks, you're really kind."

"It's nothing, anything for mah sister's friend, especially one kind as you" Big Mac said.

Fluttershy blushed a little, "Thanks, well I'll be off then."

Fluttershy quickly flew off while Big Mac smiled in pride and went back to the catering.

One pony who noticed that was Logan, and he didn't look to happy. He walked on while still suspiciously eyeing Big Macintosh.

Elsewhere Rainbow Dash had reached the Wonderbolts booth with Rumble, Johnny and Scootaloo.

"There they are! Let's go!" Rainbow said and eagerly approached the booth, which had Fleetfoot, Soarin and The Captain herself, Spitfire.

"Hey! Spitfire! Soarin! Fleetfoot!" Rainbow said.

Spitfire noticed the four Pegusai making their way over, "Hey Rainbow Dash, good to see you. Looks like you brought some friends."

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, you remember Johnny and Rumble, what about Scootaloo?"

Spitfire noticed the young teen filly standing there with a big smile.

"Yeah, I think I've seen her around. She your sister or something?" Spitfire asked.

"In a way, she's the closest thing I have to a little sister after all," Rainbow said.

Soarin approached Scootaloo, "Are you gonna be a Wonderbolt too?"

"One day, I'm still having some trouble flying though," Scootaloo said.

Rainbow spoke in a hushed tone to Spitfire, "She's a late bloomer, she had some problems flying when she was younger."

"Better late than never I guess," Spitfire said and then noticed Rumble. "You're Peter Parker's colt right? How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great Miss Spitfire," Rumble said.

"Miss? Kid you can drop the 'Miss' part, I'm not an old lady," Spitfire said.

Rumble giggled a little, "Sorry, I say that to a lot of mares, though each time it's the same thing, they don't want to be called 'Miss', but my foal sitters always say to show that level of respect."

Spitfire rubbed his mane, "That's fine kid, you're just well mannered, I like that in a colt."

Rainbow patted Rumble's back, "Yeah he's a great kid, we've really bonded lately."

Spitfire raised her eyebrow, "Oh have you now?"

"Yeah, we've become pretty close, right Rumble?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, she's given me some flying tips at times, she even showed me some tricks."

Spitfire raised her eyebrow, "Oh really now? So you remembered what we talked about?"

Rainbow nodded, "Of course, I always treat what you have to say with respect."

Soarin approached Rainbow Dash, "You seem to be really good with foals, you'd make a great Wonderbolt."

Rainbow beamed, "Really? I'm happy to hear that."

"Honestly you should have been in years ago, I hear nothing but great stories about you, plus I've seen for myself how awesome of a flyer you are," Soarin said.

Rainbow blushed, "Wow, you like watching me fly?"

"Yeah, the sky looks much more beautiful, and I'm not just talking about the moves you do," Soarin said while shifting his eyebrows up.

Johnny looked suspicious at that, "What'd you say?"

Soarin turned to him, "Hey I'm just saying that she's a pretty attractive mare, plus she's talented, good combination."

Rainbow giggled a little, "Oh stop that Soarin."

"Yeah seriously," Johnny added.

Soarin put his hooves up defensively, "Sorry bro, truth be told if she was able to get in sooner, I would have had the chance to ask her out. Who knows, we could have made quite the couple," Soarin sighed. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be, besides I'm sure she's happy with you."

That statement surprised the other Pegasi, leaving them slack jawed. Soarin turned to leave, "Oh well, that's life I guess. Anyway I'm gonna go stretch my wings, see you all later."

Soarin left the others to think about what just happened, suddenly Fleetfoot and Spitfire felt a little awkward.

"I think we should stretch our wings too, what do you say Captain?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, let's go," Spitfire said and quickly trotted off with her teammate.

Rainbow Dash is still seen blushing at what she just heard, Johnny noticed her look and in a quick attempt to bring down any ideas she had, spoke quickly.

"You wouldn't wanna date someone like that anyway, he's just some big shot, acting cool because he's got the looks and the appeal, not your type of guy," Johnny said.

"Um, aren't you the exact same way?" Rumble asked, earning an angry glare from Johnny. The glare was intensified by Johnny flaming on a bit, causing Rumble to back away. "Never mind!"

Scootaloo sighed and grabbed Rumble's hoof, "Let's go before you piss him off some more."

Scootaloo quickly took Rumble away while Johnny turned back to Rainbow Dash, "Anyway Dash, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Rumble!" a small filly voice said. Johnny turned to see Mayday looking around frantically. "Rumble! Where are you!?"

"He went that way," Johnny pointed.

Mayday turned to that direction. "Rumble get back here! I demand your attention!" As she left, soon after Trixie came by.

"Where...is...Mayday?" Trixie said in between breaths.

"Over there," Johnny said, pointing the same direction as before.

"Mayday Parker Sparkle! Get back here now!" Trixie said and continued to chase after the filly.

Johnny shook his head and refocused his attention on Rainbow Dash, "Anyway Dash, does it matter what he said? You're happy with me aren't you?"

Rainbow snapped out of it, "Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure thing." She turned to leave, "Come on, let's catch up with the others."

Johnny still looked a little concerned, he'll be damned if he loses his marefriend to Soarin.

Elsewhere Pinkie and Deadpool are walking through town, Deadpool looking pretty amazed.

"To think, every part of this town is probably worth thousands of bucks!" Deadpool said.

"Deadpool, don't get funny ideas...well at least funny ideas that cause damage," Pinkie said.

"Don't worry, I'll behave...somewhat," Deadpool said.

"Deadpool..." Pinkie warned.

"Come on, you love that about me. Who's more random than I am?" Deadpool asked.

"I am..." a voice said. Deadpool turned around and was faced with one pony he didn't want to see.

"Cheese Sandwich..."

Cheese stared down the ninja. "Deadpool..."

The two glared at each other, neither one of them backing down.

"What are you doing here Cheese?" Deadpool asked.

"I'm here to help plan the party, what are YOU doing here?" Cheese asked.

"I was invited, by Pinkie Pie," Deadpool said.

The two continued to stare while Pinkie felt nervous.

"Um, guys? Why are you two staring at each other while acting all tough?" Pinkie asked.

She got no answer, the two continued to stare down, each trying to out tough the other with staring.

"This is gonna be a hell of a staring contest," Deadpool said.

"I concur with that," Cheese said.

Pinkies sighed at this, "I should have seen this coming, it was only a matter of time before Deadpool and Cheese Sandwich would fight for my affection."

Later in the day, everyone is gathered in the castle. Spike is looking out a window and notices as a sea of mares gather outside and are calling for him. Spike is waving shyly at them, though Janet arrives and pulls Spike away as she slams the window doors.

"Freaken mares," Janet said and turned to Spike, "You don't need a group of mares who like you only for your accomplishments, just this one mare who loves you for you."

"Relax Janet, you're the only one for me," Spike said.

Janet then picked Spike up and gave him a nice kiss, one she held for a long time. Soon the sound of throat clearing caused Janet to stop and she noticed that both Twilight and Rarity were standing there with a disapproving look. Shining Armor and Cadance had looks of mixed feelings, they were happy for Spike but it seemed weird for him to be in a relationship. But then again it seemed weird for Twilight as well at one point.

"Come on Spike, Cadance wants to talk with you on some things," Twilight said.

Spike nodded, figuring this could be his chance to ask Cadance about Janet. "Ok Twi," she turned around. "See ya later Janet, and like I said, please don't worry about the other mares."

Janet nodded, "Sure thing."

Spike followed Twilight along with her other friends.

"Wait, where's Rumble? And Trixie? And Mayday?" Twilight asked.

"They're with me," Scootaloo said as she came into the room, accompanied by Trixie.

"I finally caught up to that little filly, all it took was the right bait," Trixie said. She then gestured to Rumble entering the room with Mayday on his back, hugging him tightly.

"She finally got me I guess," Rumble said with some uncertainty.

Cadance approached him, "Hello Rumble, mind coming with me? I'd love to learn a bit about you."

Rumble rubbed his head a little, "Wow, The Princess of Love wants to see me?"

"You can just call me Cadance, or since you were adopted by Twilight, I guess that makes me your Auntie Cadance."

"Only for a little bit longer," Rarity said in a low tone.

Spike turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Rarity did you say something?"

Rarity shook her head, "It's nothing Spike, let's be off then."

Twilight herself groaned, one minute Rarity's on her side when it comes to Spike. The next she's against her when it comes to Rumble. Would a little consistency be too much to ask for?

Big Macintosh and Caramel approached Applejack.

"Food's all prepared, me and Caramel did the final touches," Big Mac said.

"That's good, if you don't mind just go make sure we still have enough plates, I'll be down in a minute to help with the cups," Applejack said.

"Sure thing Applejack," Caramel said with some eagerness, much to Remy's annoyance.

Fluttershy approached Big Mac, "Thanks again for the fritter, though if you can see if there's something else, Laura's hungry again."

"Land Sakes Fluttershy, just put yer hoof down and tell her to wait a moment," Applejack said.

Fluttershy looked a bit unsure. While She can do such a thing, she just pities Laura at the moment. Big Mac turned her attention to him, "I'll do mah best."

"Aw, thanks Big Mac," Fluttershy said.

Logan noticed that and let out a slight growl, which didn't go unnoticed by Laura. "Jealous much Logan?"

Logan turned to her with a scowl, then turned away. Laura grinned at that, she knows Logan's feelings for Fluttershy, it can be fun to mess with.

"I can't wait for that Wonderbolts show," Rainbow said, much to Johnny's jealousy.

"Yes, it should be exciting, though I look forward to seeing Fancy Pants again," Rarity said, much to Bobby's jealousy.

"It was nice seeing Cheese too," Pinkie said, much to Deadpool's anger.

"Come on girls, let's hurry now," Twilight said.

Soon the mares had left to the other room, the Crusaders following, mainly because Rumble was going too. All that was left were the heroes, all looking a bit unhappy.

"So," Peter said, trying to start conversation, "How are things with everypony?"

"That varmint Caramel, eying something he ain't gonna get!" Remy said.

"Damn Cheese Sandwich, him and his...cheesiness," Deadpool said.

"Freaken Fancy Pants, he isn't even wearing pants!" Bobby said.

"I know Soarin's up to something, he never liked us superheroes anyway," Johnny said.

"Those wild fangirls, better stay away from Spike! Janet said.

Logan just sat there, not saying anything. So Laura spoke for him, attempting to mimic his voice. "I hate that Big Mac, I want Fluttershy, I'm the best in the world at what I do."

Logan turned to her angrily, "What the hell are you doing Laura!?"

"Hey I know you're thinking that, you can't fool me Logan," Laura said. "Honestly what are you waiting for anyway? Fluttershy likes you, you like her. Don't let me stop you from dating her, otherwise you're gonna lose out on her while that Apple farmer will totally swoop in."

"I don't need you giving me dating advice, my feelings for Fluttershy isn't anyone else's business," Logan said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "So are you confessing that you like Fluttershy but don't want to admit it or..."

"Parker!" Logan said with a 'Snikt'.

"Hey easy now!" Peter said with his hooves up. "I respect your feelings. Besides truth be told I know how all of you are feeling, that one guard Flash Sentry is all over Twilight, I don't trust him for a second."

"Still? I thought I gave that guy a fair warning!" Johnny said.

"He obviously doesn't learn, considering how many times he tried to attack Wesker, only to get his flank handed to him in one shot. In fact once I even helped Wesker knock him out, probably the only thing we saw eye-to-eye on," Peter said.

"I told that Caramel pony to stop staring at Applejack, the stupid stallion isn't getting the picture, she ain't his girl, she's my girl," Remy said.

"And then there's Cheese Sandwich, he just HAD to show up! I ain't gonna have a rival for Pinkie's heart!" Deadpool said.

Johnny muttered quietly enough for Deadpool not to hear, "Truth be told I'd rather she date Cheese than some whackjob like you."

"What about my problem?" Janet said. "A whole Empire of mares want Spike! It's gonna be hard for me to fight a whole empire!"

"Um, you have powers, they don't," Johnny reminded.

Janet blinked a little, "Oh right. I think I can take them then!"

"Then why don't you? Go find your dragon and remind him that his ass is your property now" Laura said, then turned to the others. "Seriously instead of bitching about this, go find your mares and remind them why you're their stallion! Though I use that term loosely."

"Oh like you've never had a crush on me, I heard the rumors!" Peter said.

Laura took a breath, "If Fluttershy hadn't told me how to manage my anger, I'd kick your ass for that. Unfortunately I can only hold my anger for so long, so you better start running before I introduce you to a world of pain!"

Peter took a step back as Laura glared at him, almost like she was about to strike. Johnny stood up a moment, "She's right, at least the first part of her statement was. Let's go make sure we don't lose our mares."

The others nodded and followed Johnny out the room, ready to remind their lovers who their real romance was.

Logan then stood up and followed them, catching Laura's attention.

"Where are you off to Logan?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I'm just gonna make sure they don't do anything stupid," Logan said and left the room.

"Yeah, sure old man, whatever you say," Laura said. Logan turned back to her with a scowl before leaving the room.

Laura then stood up and stretched her legs, "Meanwhile I'll go help myself to a little snack." She made her way to the catering area, where she will wait for the perfect moment to get what she wants.

Down in the Catering area, Big Macintosh and Caramel have finished checking the plates.

"That should be enough for the guests, what's your take Big Macintosh?" Caramel asked.

"Eeyup, it's enough," Big Mac said.

A moment later, Applejack and Fluttershy are seen entering, beholding the sight before them.

"Wow, this place looks just about ready, were you boys able to count the plates?" Applejack said.

"Sure were, all that's left is the cups," Caramel said.

"That's great, yer a fine worker Caramel, always happy to have you around...when yer not losing the grass seeds during Winter Wrap Up," Applejack said.

Caramel chuckled a bit, "Yeah, good to know."

Fluttershy approached Big Mac, "Do you have anything for Laura?"

Big Mac looked around, "Ah should, give me a moment."

"Thanks Big Mac, you're the best," Fluttershy said.

Meanwhile Remy is making his way to the Catering Hall, knowing that Applejack would be there. He also knew that Caramel would be there and wanted to make sure nothing screwy would happen.

He arrived at the Catering Hall and noticed the ponies there, especially Applejack and Caramel.

"Oh no you don't," Remy said. As he made his way over, Logan had also arrived, following Fluttershy's scent.

"Had a feeling Remy would be here, I could smell the apples as well," Logan said.

Remy approached the group, "Hello mon amis, great to see you."

Applejack turned to Remy, "Howdy there Remy, came by to help I'm sure?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you mon cherrie, you are my favorite kind of apple," Remy said.

Applejack chuckled, "Always the flirt aren't you Remy?"

Caramel didn't look to happy, "Yes well, I too would do anything for you Applejack, it's always a pleasure working for you."

Remy growled, "Well I have the biggest pleasure, being that she is my marefriend, thus making me a more suited candidate."

"Things can change sometimes, I like to keep myself prepared," Caramel said.

"Ain't nothing gonna change, things gonna stay as they are!" Remy said.

"That's now how I see it," Caramel said.

Remy and Caramel started to stare down a little, that's when Logan decided to come in.

"Alright, that's enough now, let's not escalate this into a needless fight," Logan said, then focused on Caramel, "Especially for your sake. Gambit isn't exactly a pushover."

Big Mac also stepped in, "Yes, no need for this type of behavior. Now it'd be best if you both took a step back and think about this rationally."

"Big Macintosh is right," Fluttershy said. "He's a wise pony so you should do as he asks."

Logan looked a little smug upon hearing that, "Yeah, take a space or something. Especially you Gambit, with your power you might cause a mess."

"When you both come back, maybe we can talk this out normally, get yer feelings out the right way," Big Mac said.

Logan growled, especially once noticing that Fluttershy looked affectionately at Big Mac. "Yeah, get you both a nice room to-"

"Hopefully once we get this behind us, we can-"

"Hey!" Logan interrupted, "You trying to one-up me bub!?"

Big Mac raised his eyebrow, "Uh...nope. Just trying to keep the peace."

"Really? It sounds more like yer saying things just to make yerself look good to Fluttershy!" Logan accused.

Big Mac looked a bit offended at that, "Ah assure you I am only speaking to prevent any more problems from arising."

"They get the damn point, now step off already!" Logan threatened.

Applejack and Fluttershy looked concerned, things were about to go downhill fast.

"Ah don't appreciate your tone of voice, if you don't behave rationally I'll have to-"

"Have to what bub!?" Logan asked, getting in Big Mac's face, "You may be bigger than me, but you don't have these!" Logan extended his claws, "I fought the freaken Hulk! Several times! And he's bigger than your sorry ass!"

"Logan, please, calm yourself!" Fluttershy begged.

"Yeah, please don't pick a fight with mah brother," Applejack begged.

Caramel stepped between Big Mac and Logan, "You are upsetting the mares, especially Applejack, if there's one thing I can't stand for is somepony upsetting Applejack. She is the most beautiful mare and I would do just about anything for her, that includes-"

"Ok, you're going down you son of a-" Remy lunged at Caramel mid sentence and started pounding on him. "This is for flirting with Remy's girl!"

"REMY LEBEAU! YOU LOST YER DANG MIND OR SOMETHING!?" Applejack shouted.

Big Mac went to grab Remy but the X-Man shoved Big Mac away and continued to fight. Unfortunately Big Mac bumped into Logan, causing him to shove Big Mac even further away.

"Amateur, I'll break them up, then you can-"

Big Mac did not give Logan time to finish his sentence as he rammed him and knocked him over. Logan was furious.

"Alright that's it! YOU WANNA GO BUB!?"

Logan lunged at Big Mac and started brawling with him, much to the dismay of Fluttershy and Applejack.

"We gotta break them up!" Applejack shouted.

"Go handle Remy and Caramel! I'll try to calm Logan down!" Fluttershy said.

"Think you can?" Applejack asked.

"Oh he'll either calm down on his own, or I'll make him calm down!" Fluttershy said with some attitude, and went toward the Logan/Big Mac fight.

Applejack shrugged and went to stop the Caramel/Remy fight.

With Pinkie, she was checking on the party supplies and saw Cheese setting some stuff up.

"Perfect, now all I need to do is-"

"Hi Cheese!" Pinkie said, interrupting Cheese's train of thought.

Cheese waved at his pink friend, "Hello Pinkie, it's great to see you."

"Yeah, you too. Glad we can talk without...talks of jealousy," Pinkie said.

Cheese chuckled nervously, "My apologies, I guess my affection for you was...a bit higher than I thought. Nonetheless I will maintain professionalism."

"It's fine, I know you have a crush on me, and it's really cute. Though I also like Deadpool, plus I don't get to see you a lot so there's that," Pinkie said.

"True, that is the life of a traveling party pony, always seeing big crowds and always walking," Cheese said.

Pinkie looked a bit sad, "Why though? Why not just stay in Ponyville, make some friends."

Cheese shrugged, "Not sure, I guess deep down I'm still-"

"Hey! Accordian boy!" Deadpool shouted, making his way over. "You trying to court my girl again!?"

Cheese raised his eyebrow, "First off she's her own girl, second no I'm not."

"Oh now you wanna be Mr. Chivalry, listen Cheesehead, me and Pinkie are the ones meant to be. Pinkiepool was a thing before you showed up!" Deadpool said.

Cheese groaned, "Look, I don't like fighting or arguing, I'm a party guy, I like happiness. So can we try to get along? No talk about dating Pinkie, just four friends spending time with each other."

"Four friends!? There's only three of us?" Deadpool said.

Cheese brought out a rubber chicken, "This fourth friend, this is-" Deadpool slapped the chicken out of Cheese's hoof, much to his annoyance.

"That...was uncalled for!" Cheese said in anger for his friend.

"Not my fault your friend is chicken!" Deadpool said.

"Alright that's it! You are officially the most unfriendly pony I've ever had the displeasure of knowing!" Cheese angrily said.

"Your shirt looks stupid," Deadpool said.

Cheese looked irate, "You know what! I think-"

"STOP!" Pinkie shouted, tears building up. "Why are you both fighting!"

"He started it!" both said, then glared, "You know what-!"

"Enough! I can't handle this fighting! I need to go!"

Pinkie then ran off, her tears streaming down her face as the two colts looked on.

"Pinkie come back!" Cheese said.

Deadpool looked to Cheese, "This is all your fault!" He then leapt on Cheese and started pounding on his head, "Take that! And that! And that!"

Cheese struggled around, "Get off me!" He slammed Deadpool down and went to attack him, the two fighting in the streets.

Meanwhile with Spike, he is currently watching something bad going down. He is watching as his marefriend is beating up every mare that comes his way.

"Back off! He's my dragon!" Janet said while punching off each mare that came toward Spike.

"I know Peter never had to deal with this...at least I don't think he has," Spike said.

Janet then grabbed Spike and continued to kick the mares, "Get back! He's mine!"

Spike groaned, "This is just getting weird."

Finally with Twilight, she was making her way to the booth while accompanied by Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry.

"Come on, the race is gonna start!" Rainbow urged on.

"Relax, we still have time," Twilight said.

"Yes, they're not even at the track, they're up ahead talking with Fancy Pants," Rarity said.

Up ahead at the door to the booth, Fancy Pants is talking with Spitfire, Soarin and Fleetfoot.

"I'm sure you'll have a great race today," Fancy Pants said.

"Like we always do," Spitfire added.

Fancy Pants nodded, "Yes, like you always do. I do enjoy your shows, I am a proud sponsor of you as well."

"Thanks for that, we always strive to-" Spitfire's attention was diverted when she noticed Twilight and the others coming. "Hey it's The Princess and her friends."

Twilight had arrived with a smile, "Hello, good to see you all."

Rainbow eagerly approached The Wonderbolts, "You're gonna kick flank in that race!"

"We'll do our best," Spitfire said.

Rainbow nodded then turned to Soarin, a blush emitting from her face. "Um, later on, think we can talk a moment?"

Soarin also had a blush, "Sure thing, that'd be cool."

That gained some interest from the others, what was Rainbow Dash and Soarin up to? Twilight felt some concern, especially seeing the blush and her tone. Rainbow Dash isn't into Soarin is she? Twilight would hate to see Johnny's heart get broken.

Fancy Pants cleared his throat a little and turned to Rarity, "Would you like to come in? I saved you a seat next to me, we will be able to talk and catch up."

"That would be nice," Rarity said.

Twilight turned to Flash, "I appreciate the escort, though you can return to your post if you wish."

"Oh I'm actually almost off duty, maybe I can stay around, just to assist you for the sake of assisting you. I hold you in high regard after all," Flash said.

Twilight giggled, "Aw, you're really sweet Flash, but it's no burden, after all-"

"Hey!"

All the ponies turned to see Peter standing at the end of the hallway with Johnny and Bobby by his sides.

"Oh, here comes Peter," Twilight said.

"He looks really unhappy," Rainbow said.

"Come to think of it, so do Bobby and Johnny," Rarity said.

All three guys just stood there, anger evident in their eyes. They then started making their way over to the mares and the others.

Twilight looked concerned, she has rarely seen Peter look angry, at least when he's not fighting a villain. Though even then he isn't really angry, just more determined.

Peter approached Flash, "Thanks for escorting my wife, now you may be off now, I can handle things from here."

Flash looked a bit taken back, "Um, I'm not doing this for royal duty, I just like spending time with Twilight."

"Yeah I can tell, you're very friendly with her. In fact you're a bit TOO friendly with Twilight," Peter said.

Flash shook his head, "You can never be too friendly. Besides I'm a good friend of your in-laws, so naturally I feel inclined to have that same friendship with Twilight."

"Yeah, you can, one that doesn't involve you hounding around her, and kissing her hoof, and constantly complimenting her looks," Peter said.

"Um, I happen to find Twilight to be a very beautiful looking mare, if you no longer see that then-"

Peter grabbed Flash and held him against the wall, "What did you say pal!?"

"Peter! Let him go!" Twilight shouted.

Soarin went to Peter, "Seriously, quit acting all jealous, you're gonna be no better than he is."

"Oh step off you overrated jock!" Johnny said, getting in Soarin's face.

"What did you call me candle boy!?" Soarin asked while standing his ground.

"Candle boy huh? Really clever. Listen, you're in the same boat as that flirty jackass there," Johnny said pointing to Flash. "As for you Wonder-dork, you have some freaken nerve hitting on my marefriend in front of me like that. You try that crap again and it won't be pretty."

"Maybe you should let Rainbow Dash decide who she wants to be with, the way I see it, until you two are married, she's still free to make her choice," Soarin said.

"She's made her choice! It's me! Not you! ME!" Johnny shouted, things getting really heated.

"Johnny! Cool it, you're making things worse!" Rainbow said.

"I do agree, I implore the both of you to please stand down, you're making a scene," Fancy Pants said.

Peter turned angrily to Fancy Pants, "How about you huh? I bet you flirted with Rarity quite a bit."

Bobby stepped over to Fancy Pants, "Yeah, you were pretty friendly with Rarity yourself. You after my marefriend?"

Fancy Pants looked insulted, "My good sir, I am not the type to go after a mare that's currently in a relationship, it is beneath me!"

"Oh really, based on your actions I should say the otherwise," Bobby said.

Fancy Pants gasped, "Are you accusing me of deceit? I am a well-respected business-stallion, what would I have to gain from this?"

"I know you rich types, you're just like Tony Stark, got the same stupid mustache too. I know how much of a player your types are," Bobby said.

"How dare you! I have never been so insulted!" Fancy Pants angrily stated.

"That's what you get for coming in on my marefriend, now I suggest you-"

"Bobby!" Rarity shouted. "Enough, you're acting very uncouth, now apologize to Fancy Pants," Rarity turned around. "As for you two, Peter let Flash Sentry go, Johnny get out of Soarin's face!"

"I'll let him go when he says he'll keep his distance from Twilight!" Peter said, still holding Flash.

"Yeah same with this player!" Johnny said regarding Soarin.

"Dude, you're starting to piss me off, get the hell out of my face right now," Soarin threatened.

"I got freaken fire powers, you ain't gonna do shit to me," Johnny said.

While Peter was distracted, keeping an eye on everything around him, Flash removed his helmet and then bonked it on Peter's head.

"Hey! What the-"

Peter could not finish as Flash hit him again with the helmet. Flash then through a punch right at Peter's face, though he regretted it immediately, as he felt a lot of pain on his hoof.

"Ow! Is your face made of concrete or something!?"

Peter angrily grabbed Flash and tossed him across the hallway and then pursued him.

"Peter get back here!" Twilight said, going after Peter.

"Hey! Spider-Dude! Stand down!" Soarin said and went after Peter, but Johnny tackled him down from behind and started pounding on Soarin.

"This is for hitting on my marefriend you son of a-"

Johnny couldn't finish as Soarin hit Johnny with a strong right hoof and then tackled him through the booth, causing the other ponies to evacuate.

"I say! This is out of-" Fancy Pants couldn't finish his statement as Bobby froze his head with some ice.

"Ha! Take that!"

Rarity growled, "Bobby! That was uncalled for, now when his head thaws out I want you to apologize!"

Before Bobby could argue that point, Fancy Pants destroyed the ice with his magic and then zapped Bobby across the hallway.

"That'll show you ruffian, I am not afraid to get down with it when need be!"

Bobby rushed back over and tackled Fancy Pants down, the two engaging in a fight.

Rarity couldn't believe what she was seeing, neither could Rainbow Dash, Spitfire or Fleetfoot. They then heard something break in the booth, they checked inside and saw that Johnny and Soarin had gone through the plastic glass and were flying and fighting in mid-air, taking turns punching, kicking and blocking.

"This is ridiculous!" Rarity shouted.

"I don't know, it does look pretty cool," Rainbow admitted.

"RAINBOW DASH!"

Outside Princess Cadance is walking with Rumble, Mayday and The Crusaders while chatting with them.

"I'm glad you're having fun at Twilight's place, it's nice that she cares so much about you. I can see why too, you're very adorable Rumble," Cadance said.

Rumble blushed at that, no matter how many mares and fillies tell him that, he still feels the same way each time.

"Thanks, you're really nice Auntie Cadance," Rumble said.

Cadance giggled, "Wow, you quickly took to that."

The Crusaders giggled as well, they love how adorable Rumble is. Mayday just stayed close to him, like she usually does. At least she's not hugging him while riding him.

As they walked, they suddenly saw Caramel get tossed to a trash can, taking them all by surprise.

"What the hay!? Who did that!?" Scootaloo said.

They then saw Remy rush at Caramel and tackle him down to continue attacking him. They then saw Logan flying overhead, having been tossed by Big Macintosh.

Logan landed down and stood up, looking like he was ready for more. Big Mac then charged as Logan readied a punch, the two colliding into each other.

They then saw several mares running past them, all running from an angry Janet Van Dyne, who shouted some colorful phrases at them for getting too close to Spike.

Spike looked a little ashamed of his marefriend, wishing she hadn't gone to this extreme.

They then saw Deadpool and Cheese brawling nearby, with Cheese bonking Deadpool in the head with his chicken.

"That's right! Feel the wrath of the rubber chicken!" Cheese shouted.

They then saw Bobby get knocked toward them with Fancy Pants charging at him. Bobby then froze the ground in front of Fancy Pants, causing him to slide to a wall and colliding pretty hard.

They looked up and saw Johnny and Soarin doing a mid-air fight with Johnny punching Soarin in the gut and back hoofing him down to the ground. Sorain immediately got up and flew at Johnny with a strong punch, colliding hard with the hero.

Finally they saw Flash being tossed to a wall, landing near the recently knocked over trash can. Peter was then seen approaching Flash, ready to keep fighting, but Flash grabbed the trash can and bonked Peter on the head, dazing him a bit and then hitting him again. Peter looked furious and then punched Flash back, webbed him and brought him in for a kick.

Cadance looked pretty taken back from all this, why was everypony fighting like this. Suddenly Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity were seen running into the area.

"Twilight! What's going on!?" Cadance asked.

"It started when Peter got jealous, then he, Johnny and Bobby started fighting Flash Sentry, Soarin and Fancy Pants, I didn't even know about the other fights until a moment ago but it sounds like a similar story!" Twilight said.

"We gotta seperate them! Our superhero coltfriends might end up hurting these other ponies!" Applejack said.

Cadance whistled to get their attention, but no avail. "How are we supposed to stop them!?"

"Guys! Cool it right now!" Applejack shouted, though they all continued fighting.

"I got this," Twilight said and readied her magic. She then cast a spell that froze all the stallions in place.

"Hey what gives!?" Remy asked.

"Twilight let us go!" Johnny said.

"I'm flying!" Deadpool said, much to the annoyance of the others.

Twilight put the heroes on one side, and the others stallions on the other side.

"Listen, I don't want any more fighting, the next pony who throws a punch is gonna have to deal with me personally!" Twilight warned.

Everyone stood down, knowing full well not to incur Twilight's wrath. Twilight took a breath and looked around, "Now, mind explaining what was going through your heads when you all started fighting!?"

The heroes looked at each other awkwardly a moment, then back at Twilight. The look of rage in her eyes sent shivers down their spines, especially Peter. Being her husband though, he figured it would be best to speak on their behalf, "I guess we were all just concerned, you girls really liked spending time with those other stallions and well..."

"You all got jealous right? Even though I said there's nothing to worry about," Twilight said.

"Hey that pony kept flirting with Applejack!" Remy said, pointing to Caramel.

"Remy he always flirts, even before ah met you. Sometimes it's not with me, he flirts with a lot of mares," Applejack said.

"He flirted with me too once," Rarity said, much to Bobby's ire.

"I just like pretty mares. I once flirted with Princess Twilight too," Caramel said.

"Hey pal!" Peter started saying but Twilight's angry glare shut him up.

"Remy ah like you, but you need to trust that ah would remain faithful and not run off with some other stallion, alright?" Applejack said.

Remy rubbed his head, "Sure, I guess so Applejack."

"What about that guy right there?" Bobby said, pointing to Fancy Pants, "He kept flirting with Rarity and-"

"First off, I'm just being a gentleman," Fancy Pants said. "Secondly I'm happily married, I had no intention of going off with Rarity."

Bobby raised his eyebrow, "Wait, you're married?"

"Yes, to my lovely Fleur. Rarity herself knew that, she attended the wedding ceremony, she even worked on all the designs," Fancy Pants said.

Rarity nodded, "That's why he's so nice with me, I did him a big favor, so he's been very grateful for that."

Bobby looked pretty dumbfounded, "What!? When were you gonna tell me this!?"

"I didn't think I needed to at first, I didn't realize you would get so jealous. My question is why didn't you tell me what you were feeling? I would have cleared things up then and there!" Rarity said, causing Bobby to blush in humiliation.

Johnny pointed to Soarin, "He definitely flirted with Rainbow Dash though!"

"That doesn't mean you should go attacking him Johnny!" Rainbow said, doing her best to hold back a little frustration. "Before all this happened, I was even gonna tell him later there wouldn't be a shot between us. But then you had to come along and make things worse, I thought you were better than that Johnny!"

Now it's Johnny's turn to feel stupid, "Oh...you were?"

"Yeah, I was", Rainbow said, then looked to Johnny, eyes almost teary. "Johnny I love you, don't you believe that?"

Johnny nodded, "I do! I swear I do Rainbow Dash."

"So would you honestly believe I would have left you? Just like that?" Rainbow asked.

Johnny started feeling a bit foolish, "No, I do know that...I guess I just got nervous."

"Yeah, we all did," Bobby said.

"You fillies are just really important to us," Remy said.

Rainbow looked to her friends, who all had unsure looks on their faces. She then turned back to the stallions, "We'll talk about this another time then, but for now me and the girls just need some time to ourselves."

Johnny felt a surge of worry, as did his friends. Hopefully they didn't do anything too stupid that would jeopardize their relationships.

Twilight then approached Peter, the super-hero feeling apprehensive by the moment.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you were acting just now?" Twilight asked plain and simple.

Peter shrugged, "Uh, very?" He did a nervous chuckle, though Twilight looked even more annoyed.

"You and I are gonna have a nice long talk about this later, I am NOT happy with ANY of this," Twilight said, causing Peter to flinch a little.

"Yes dear," Peter said.

Twilight turned to her friends, "Come on, let's try to fix this place up."

As she and her friends left, Cadance focused on the heroes, "I'm disappointed in all of you, you should know better."

She then went to the other stallions, "Might I suggest that you," referring to Caramel, "Stop flirting with mares with coltfriends, you," referring to Soarin, "Don't actively hit on a mare in a relationship, you," referring to Fancy Pants, "Try to be a little more courteous to those around, and you," referring to Flash, "I asked you to cool it with your friendly nature regarding Twilight. Keep in mind she is not only a princess, but your superior's sister, so that in itself is something to tread lightly on."

The stallions nodded and walked off themselves, leaving the remaining heroes to feel stupid about their actions.

Spike took this moment to approach Janet about his feelings. "Next time, just ignore them, like I said, I like you better. Besides you're prettier than those other mares anyway."

Janet felt relieved, though it was short lived.

"I'm still not happy however, I expected a little better from you. We'll talk more later, right now I should go help Twilight and Cadance," Spike said.

Janet groaned and took her place alongside the other heroes. "Well we really screwed up."

"Gee no kidding," Peter lamented.

Later on, the Festival was still underway, despite some damage done. Soarin healed up enough to race properly, though the heroes were all met with cold shoulders from their loved ones.

Laura herself having gotten in some trouble when Fluttershy had busted her for sneaking into the catering and eating most of the food. She went easy since Laura had a bit of a stomach-ache from eating so much.

Others like Lightning Dust, Future Sweetie, Derpy, Dinky and Aunt May had arrived to come see the show and enjoy the festival, with the show and the other fun activities. Though everypony still had a degree of fun, there was still some awkward feelings due to the earlier conflict.

Later it was time to go home. The mares had still given their stallions the cold shoulder, to which the stallions decided to just stay go to another car. Before they could go, Big Mac called Logan over.

"Logan, over here a moment please."

Logan looked curious and gestured for the heroes to keep moving, "I'll be back."

He approached Big Macintosh with a look of curiosity, "What is it?"

"Look, ah ain't gonna hold a grudge. We all live in Ponyville and mah sister is friends with your friends, so ah wanna make sure this problem between us can simmer down," Big Mac said.

"No problem, sorry for attacking you like that. Really don't know what came over me," Logan said.

"Truth be told Logan, ah think it's Fluttershy. You do seem to have feelings for her. Your fight with me was more over her affection ah would say," Big Mac said.

Logan groaned a bit, "What does it matter? Even if that were true, I may have driven her off with that. Stupid move on my behalf honestly."

"Remy said you had plenty of girls you loved, but some loved others, yet you maintained a respectful distance. What made Fluttershy so different?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know, what makes yer sister different than the other girls Remy dated? What makes Rarity different than other girls Bobby flirted with? Or even Rainbow Dash, what does she have that the girls Johnny's been with doesn't? Even someone like Parker has a girl that he managed to nab and keep. I don't know how but these girls are something special, something those nimrods realized and why they fought so hard for them."

Logan then realized he did what they did, he fought for Fluttershy. "Damn, maybe yer right. I do like that gal," Logan shook his head, "Doesn't matter, may have screwed up big time."

"Not yet," Big Mac said. "She's mad for now, but give it time, she'll come around. You have a good shot with her Logan, try not to blow it."

Logan nodded, "Damn right I won't, thanks Mac, yer alright. Hell of a fighter too, I respect that."

Big Mac smiled proudly and did a hoof bump with Logan. Soon the train started leaving, both rushed inside with Big Mac sitting with his sister and friends and Logan going back to the other heroes.

"Hey Logan, where were you?" Peter asked.

"Off realizing something important," Logan answered. Vague as the answer was, Peter accepted it. All Peter wanted to do now was make things up to Twilight, all the heroes did.

The mares themselves are sitting and thinking. They know their coltfriends meant well but still, why act so foolish? Truth be told, they almost liked the fact that they fought for them, proof that their stallions loved them. While their actions were still immature and they would have to talk about it, at least they know they are still loved.

Later in the night, as everyone was asleep, Peter sat at top of the train, looking into the sky. Suddenly he felt the presence of another pony, that being his lovely wife Twilight. She sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you mean well Peter, but please take it easy next time."

Peter nuzzled Twilight, "I know you would never leave me for him, but I still hate seeing any stallion flirt with you."

"Now you know how I feel about Felicia," Twilight said.

Peter nodded, "Guess so. Doesn't matter, I wouldn't leave you for her either."

"I'm always happy to hear that, I love you Peter."

"And I love you Twilight."

The two shared a kiss on top of the train as it went to Ponyville, their love once again shining through.

Love is what drives them, even if it's in a rough course.


	13. Realizing Love and Affection

Twilight and Peter are the top couple in Equestria, aside from Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, that's a known fact. Some argue they are the most powerful couple, with Twilight having saved Equestria on occasion and Peter being a famous superhero, Spider-Mane.

Some argue their love is the most powerful thing in Equestria as well. Their love has gone through a lot, and it gave them the strength to defeat several enemies, such as The Green Goblin and Albert Wekser.

Despite this, there are other attempts at romance. Johnny Storm and Rainbow Dash have gotten closer as a couple over time. Plus the fact that Peter's other friends have gotten closer with Twilight's friends.

Peter's friend Bobby has gotten a little more romantically involved with Rarity, then there's Remy who's really gotten closer to Applejack, and even Spike who's made progress with Janet Van Dyne.

Fluttershy wishes to be closer to Logan, and Pinkie wants to be closer to Deadpool. Perhaps it's time for Peter and Twilight to assist their friends in certain aspects.

One day Twilight's friends were gathered around at a picnic blanket. They each made some time to spend with each other like the old days. The slumber party was nice but they just wanted to go back to their usual thing. Besides their picnics have proven to be interesting thus far.

"This is what we need," Rarity said while sitting in the nice hot sun. "A nice day to relax."

"I'll say," Applejack added. "Having a nice small break from farmwork is nice."

"Totally," Rainbow said while resting against a tree. "Though I am wondering why we didn't invite the guys over."

Twilight looked through the picnic basket, "I just wanted to spend some time with you girls and Spike. While I love Peter very much, sometimes I miss the days where we used to just be together."

Twilight looked to the side, "Besides, after how they acted recently, I figured we could use some extra time to clear our heads."

The others nodded in agreement. The fact that their coltfriends got into fights over their affection wasn't really the greatest thing to experience.

"I'll be honest, although it was an odd thing to experience, part of me likes what they did, it shows that they care about us," Twilight said.

Rainbow nodded, "Guess so, besides Johnny did warn me he's the jealous type. Not sure why though, but if he's fighting for me then I should feel flattered."

"I just hate that Deadpool and Cheese were fighting, I really like them both, I hoped we could all be friends," Pinkie said.

"I had a feeling that bringing Janet to the Crystal Empire could go wrong, should have went with my gut," Spike said.

"Bobby is usually a darling, not happy with what he did but I guess I can't fully fault him," Rarity said.

"Ah don't get why Remy acted like that, he's usually pretty cool. Ah should feel flattered, but ah still wish it didn't come to that," Applejack said.

"I don't even know why Logan acted like that, all because I said a few things to Big Macintosh," Fluttershy gasped. "Maybe he does like me?"

"You haven't realized that by now Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked with blatant sarcasm.

Fluttershy looked a little upset from that, "Logan doesn't exactly give off a loving vibe. I'm not saying he's a bad pony, he's just not in touch with his feelings."

"Fluttershy, he likes spending time with you and he's nicer to you than anypony else," Rainbow pointed out.

"I wasn't sure if it was romance or just him being friendly," Fluttershy argued.

"Enough," Applejack said and turned to Fluttershy, "Look, maybe he does like ya, he does seem like a decent fellow, it couldn't hurt to ask."

"Wow AJ, pretty nice of you to say considering he beat up your brother," Rainbow said.

"First off he didn't beat up Big Mac, they were even," Applejack said in an almost defensive tone. "Second Logan already apologized and admitted he was out of line, ah don't hold grudges, it ain't exactly a good thing to do."

Twilight then shot a glare at Rarity, getting her attention.

"What? What is it Twilight?"

"Still, we shouldn't be too hard on them boys, they just care too much ah guess," Applejack said.

"Unfortunately they do, but I guess it's something we should learn to live with. Hopefully they'll mellow out," Twilight said.

"Yeah, Johnny knows what he's got after all," Rainbow boasted.

"You all have something special, I see great potential in all your relationships. I'm happy you all seem to have found your special some ponies," Twilight said.

"Yeah we do, not sure if we can come close to the love you have for Peter, but that's a goal worth aiming fer," Applejack said.

"Don't worry about comparing romances, just answer me, do your colts make you happy?" Twilight asked. That got a nod from Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"It should be worth noting that Janet makes me happy too," Spike chimed in, much to Twilight's annoyance. "Ok seriously? Like Johnny, Bobby and Remy are perfect, even Peter's not that perfect, you'd think you can try to be happy for me."

Twilight sighed, "It's not that we're not happy, it's just so weird to see you in a relationship, especially with a girl that's had previous romance troubles."

"There's a reason, one I hope to get to the bottom of. Come on though, you gotta give her a chance, she isn't that different from Johnny, and you like Johnny," Spike said.

Twilight sighed, "Fair point, alright I'll see where this goes."

Spike did an 'oh yeah' gesture, "Thanks Twi."

"Alright, I guess after this we should go find our loves and see what they have to say," Twilight said.

Fluttershy nodded, "Right, I also need to go find Laura and make sure she's alright. She hates being without me too long, she gets a little...angsty."

"Wow, that mare really likes you ah guess," Applejack said.

"She does, I just wish she wouldn't act so childish. I hate having to scold her, I feel so guilty," Fluttershy admitted.

"Ah can relate to that, never liked scolding Apple Bloom, but some things must be done, it's all about love," Applejack said.

Fluttershy nodded, "I guess so."

As the picnic continued for the mares and Spike, the heroes are seen gathered near Sugar Cube Corner, they too had some thoughts to share.

"So, how did your loves handle what happened?" Peter asked.

"Rainbow Dash was pretty pissed, but she seems to have lightened up, saying gets why I did what I did," Johnny said.

"Rarity just told me not to act so uncouth, I honestly don't even know what that means though," Bobby said.

"Applejack said for me to be honest with my emotions whenever I'm worried,that's all she wants in a guy," Remy said.

"Pinkie was still upset, kinda worries me, she's never upset for this long about anything," Deadpool said.

"Spike isn't mad, just not too happy. But he'll put it behind us," Janet said.

"Didn't really have a chance to talk with Fluttershy about this stuff either," Logan said. A moment later he realized what he said. "Not that she's my love or anything but..."

"We get it Logan," Peter said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Anyway Twilight was mad but when we talked she wasn't as angry as I thought. She admits she normally feels the same way when other girls show interest in me, whether it be Black Cat, Future Sweetie or even Chun Li," Peter said.

"Guess we love them girls too much," Remy said.

"Tell me about it, I know I love Rainbow Dash, she makes me not wanna go back home," Johnny said.

The other heroes sans Logan seemed to nod in agreement.

"Damn straight mon ami, Applejack is a one of a kind girl, not gonna find many girls like her back in our world," Remy said.

"Totally, I want to stay with Rarity, she's the one for me," Bobby said.

"Spike's the most understanding guy I've been with in quite a while," Janet said.

"Truth be told Peter, we want with our girls what you have with Twilight," Johnny said, the others nodding in agreement.

Peter shrugged, "All I can say is be true to yourself and your feelings, and make sure you both have a mutual understanding of each other. Me and Twilight work so well because we balance each other out. While we have similarities we also have slight differences, but those differences also help our romance."

That got a confused look from the other guys.

"How so? Any examples?" Bobby asked.

"Simple, Twilight's a bit more strict about things, and I'm more laid back. So we balance out, she helps me become a little more attentive, I help her relax a little, it's push and pull," Peter said.

The others seemed a little confused at that, to which Peter waved it off. "You'll figure it out, but I believe you can pull it off."

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, we will." He stood up, "I'm gonna go find my mare and make things right!"

The others sans Logan stood as well.

"Yeah, gonna show Applejack I love her!" Remy said.

"Gonna prove I'm not, uncouth, to Rarity!" Bobby said.

"I'm gonna let Spike know how much I care about him!" Janet said.

"I'll go find Pinkie and remind her why I'm the best one for her!" Deadpool said.

Peter chuckled and stood up, "Well then men...and Janet...get to it!"

The others then marched off while Logan approached Peter. "Parker, can I trust you with something that's been bugging me?"

Peter nodded, "Sure thing, what is it Logan?"

"It's about Fluttershy, let's say I do feel something fer her, how should I go about it?" Logan asked.

Peter seemed happy that Logan is finally gonna admit his feelings for Fluttershy. "For one, just be honest. Fluttershy just wants a guy that would be there for her when she needs one. She likes you Logan, you have a good chance with her. My advice, go for it."

Logan nodded, "Guess so...still, you know I haven't had the best time when it came to romance. You know how they usually end."

Peter placed his hoof on Logan's shoulder, "Logan, Twilight isn't exactly my first love either. She's the love of my life, but not the first."

"You only lost one girl Parker, I lost several," Logan said.

"Doesn't mean you should give up, you never know. I got lucky, the others are getting lucky, maybe this is your time," Peter encouraged.

Logan thought about it, all his previous romances, some ending in a bad way, others just never happening. Not to mention since this is a different world, his enemies wouldn't be around, or he hopes they wouldn't.

"I'll give it a shot, thanks Peter," Logan said, offering a semi-genuine smile.

"That's what best buds are for," Peter said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, don't push it Parker," Logan warned, causing Peter to smile sheepishly.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go find my lovely wife, see you later Logan," Peter said and left to go find Twilight.

Logan stood there a moment, thinking about what he needs to potentially do. Can he confess how he feels to Fluttershy? Will it work out well? Only one way to find out.

Peter arrived at the Golden Oaks Library where Trixie is seen reading a book while Rumble and Mayday are playing with toys.

"I'm home!" Peter said in an attempt to get everypony's attention.

"That's nice Peter," Trixie said in an almost uncaring way.

Mayday however got up and ran to him, "Hi Daddy! Wanna play with me and Rumble?"

"Maybe later sweetheart, I need to speak to mommy first," Peter said.

"But she's not home, please daddy, I wanna play with you," Mayday said while giving her dad the puppy dog eyes.

Peter had very few weaknesses, it takes a lot to bring him down. But if there's one thing Peter can never withstand is the big puppy dog eyes of his daughter. Though in his defense, very few can look into those eyes and not feel love for this little filly.

Peter sighed in defeat and smiled, "Who am I to turn down my favorite little filly."

Mayday grinned and pulled Peter over to where she and Rumble were playing. She sat Peter down and went back to the toys. Peter faced Rumble, who gave a shrug and smile.

"So Peter, how have the issues between you and Twilight been? She lighten up yet?" Rumble asked.

Peter shrugged, "A little, I got her from 'I"m not happy!' to 'I get it but you need to relax'."

"Why were you so concerned anyway?" Rumble asked. "You and Twilight are the most loving couple, it was your love that helped you defeat that Goblin weirdo and that Wesker jerk, why get all jealous over that Flash stallion? He's a little dorky anyway."

"It's just more that he had the nerve to hit on my wife, I trust Twilight, but I hate seeing others hit on her, even if they're just joking, just ask Dr. Strange," Peter said.

"Yeah, she hates seeing mares hit on you, a lot of mares seem to crush on you it seems. Even Flitter and Cloudchaser said you're very handsome. I think Flitter liked you a little more, she owns a lot of your posters," Rumble said.

Peter shrugged, "Not the first time I've heard about that. Flattering, yet kinda weird."

"You're a handsome stallion, married to a beautiful mare. You're both very lucky,you just need to remember that," Rumble said. "Honestly I wish I had a pretty girl like you do."

Mayday gave Rumble a toy and nuzzled him, "Don't worry, she's probably closer than you think."

Rumble blushed a little and had a nervous laugh, though he wasn't too sure what she meant by that but once again it seems like he has girl trouble.

Peter also had to wonder what that meant. Obviously Mayday loves Rumble's affection, but he gets the feeling she likes Rumble a bit too much.

After a few minutes of playing, Twilight eventually came home with Spike, both of them noticing Trixie reading and Peter playing with the foals.

"I see everypony is enjoying themselves," Twilight said.

Peter quickly got up and approached Twilight, "So glad you're back!" He then grabbed Twilight and pulled her into an affectionate kiss, "How's the love of my life, also the greatest woman in existence?"

Twilight giggled, "You're extra romantic today."

"You give me a reason to be," Peter said and pulled her into a kiss, earning a giggle from Rumble, Mayday to giggle and playfully go 'ew', and Trixie to smile a bit before focusing again on her book.

Spike rolled his eyes a little, "Oh get a room you two."

Peter looked upstairs and grinned a little, "Good idea." He then lifted Twilight up bridal style and carried her to their room, causing Spike to roll his eyes.

"Wow, eager much?" Spike complained and made his way to the door, "I'm going for a walk, something tells me I'm not gonna wanna be here in a few minutes."

Trixie looked upstairs and had a small blush, "Maybe I'll take your advice. Mayday, Rumble, let's go outside for a moment."

Mayday looked confused, "Huh? Why? What's going on?"

Rumble however knew the reason, "Just listen to Auntie Trixie, let's go outside." He grabbed the little filly and went out the house with Trixie.

Upstairs, Peter has taken Twilight to their room and dropped her on their bed.

"Easy Peter, what has you so eager?" Twilight asked.

Peter chuckled a bit nervously, "Sorry, I guess I'm just ready to prove myself to you. I know I acted like an idiot at The Crystal Empire, I just wanna prove to you that I do love you, I love you more than anything."

"I know you do Peter, I'm not mad anymore about your fight with Flash. You're a loyal husband, maybe to a fault but loyal nonetheless," Twilight said.

"Still, I feel the need to remind you. Besides I love your affection and I love giving you affection. Plus I have even more to prove to you, especially after...well you know," Peter said.

Twilight sighed, "Peter...I thought you were past that Sweetie Belle thing."

"Kinda hard to get past a mistake like that, if anything it just helped me realize how much I value you. Future Sweetie is beautiful but she's nothing compared to you," Peter said.

Twilight giggled, "See, how can I be mad at you for all that? But if you really wanna remind me of your love, I won't stop you."

Peter eagerly grinned and crawled over Twilight, looking down on her, "Damn you look gorgeous right now."

Twilight pulled Peter further down, "Make me feel gorgeous Peter," She pulled him into a kiss, Peter more than returning the favor, keeping the covers over them.

Off with Johnny, he had returned to Rainbow Dash's home and looked around, "Dash? You around here!?"

"Johnny!?" He heard from her bedroom. He approached it and found Rainbow in her bedroom doing wing-ups.

"Oh there you are, I see you're working out a bit," Johnny said.

"Yeah, join me," Rainbow said.

Johnny nodded and went next to Rainbow Dash to initiate his own wing-ups.

"So, Rainbow Dash," Johnny began, "About what happened at The Crystal Empire, I-"

"Johnny," Rainbow interrupted. "I get it, you just got a little possessive. But please next time, show a little restraint. I can take care of myself, alright?"

Johnny nodded, "Right, won't make that mistake again, promise."

Dash nodded and grinned a little at Johnny, "Though I will admit, seeing you act like that is a bit of a turn on, the fact that you will fight that hard for a mare you like."

Johnny did a almost nervous laugh, "Guess so. You're too awesome to give up so easily."

"You bet I am, who else do you know has the combination of beauty and strength?" Rainbow asked.

Johnny gave an unsure face, "Um Dash, I know plenty of female superheroes, so..."

Rainbow blushed, "Oh, right, forgot about that."

Johnny then got closer to her for a peck on the muzzle, "But you are my favorite. Plus you're also awesome and athletic. You also have the prettiest eyes I've seen on a girl."

Rainbow blushed again, this time from flattery rather than embarrassment, "Oh...thanks for that, um", Dash cleared her throat, attempting to keep her cool. "Anyway, like I said, I'm not mad, so long as you don't pick anymore fights. I know you're better than that."

Johnny nodded, "I'll do my best."

After a few more reps, Rainbow Dash stopped and wiped some sweat off her head. Somehow that looked a bit attractive to Johnny, seeing Rainbow all sweaty, her body getting more toned by the second.

Rainbow caught Johnny staring and grinned at him, "You look happy."

"You're just so damn...hot," Johnny said.

Rainbow butted her flank against Johnny's."I know.

Johnny felt a sensation of giddiness, he had so many ideas on what to do with Rainbow Dash right now. Rainbow Dash could almost sense this, and one of her favorite things to do is getting Johnny all riled up.

She then passed by Johnny, getting close to him while flicking her tail around. She then passed again to nuzzle against Johnny, rubbing her whole back against his chin, then her rump, and finally ending with her tail, brushing under his chin.

Johnny could feel his heart pounding, his blood rushing in excitement, his smile getting wider and his fire emitting a bit. Rainbow Dash then went to Johnny stood before him, face to face, muzzles inches apart.

"Johnny..." Rainbow said slowly, batting her eyes, the same eyes he called pretty. She could hear him slightly pant in excitement. So she got in closer, closing her eyes, slowly going for a kiss.

This was too slow for Johnny, so he quickly leaned in and took the kiss and pulled her into deepen in. Rainbow was a little surprised at his quickness, then even more surprised when he threw her on the bed.

"Damn, you really want this don't you?" Rainbow said.

Johnny didn't answer, he just leapt on top of her to continue demonstrating his love for his mare, which Rainbow Dash didn't mind. Good thing they live in a place where there aren't too many neighbors, it was not gonna be quiet for the next few hours.

Meanwhile with Bobby, he had gotten back to the Carousel Boutique, and looked around for Rarity.

"Hey! Rares, you around here!?" Bobby asked.

"She isn't back yet," he heard a voice say. He looked to see Future Sweetie Belle going to greet him. "She's probably with Twilight still, and she mentioned passing by the store on the way home. Little me wanted some ice cream or something, though knowing Rarity, she's gonna buy plenty for herself."

Bobby looked a little confused by that, "Herself? Wow she likes cold things that much?" Bobby couldn't help but smile at his own joke.

Future Sweetie shook her head, "No, but she does eat a lot of ice cream when she's upset."

Bobby's eyes widened, "Wait! Did I upset her!? Was I that much of a jackass!?"

"I'm sure you were, but no it's not because of you," Future Sweetie said, somewhat annoying Bobby. "She's not upset at all honestly, I'm just noting that she would likely do that."

Bobby sighed a little, "Had me worried there Future Belle."

Future Sweetie rolled her eyes a little at her nickname, but she supposes he has to call her something. Truth be told it has occasionally been confusing being around with her younger self, both responding to the same name. Plus Bobby isn't the only one to refer to her as 'Future Belle', plus it's only for another month or so before she has to return.

"Look, despite what you may have done, Rarity isn't mad, at least not anymore. It's how she is, she'll get mad but it passes, because she really does care for you," Future Sweetie said.

"Glad to know that, I do love your sister, honestly I still can't believe she wants to date me, I would think a mare like her would want a fancy type boyfriend," Bobby said.

"According to her, she's had her share of 'fancy' lovers and they turn out bad. She sees somepony like Peter, who's very average, but at least he's himself. You're similar to Peter, with a little Johnny Storm thrown in. You act all cool and stuff, but you seem pretty level headed. My sister just likes how funny you could be and the fact that you're not pretending to be something, you're not afraid to just be yourself."

Bobby had a confident smile, "And they said my attitude would never get me a girl. Looks like I have all the tools then."

"Personally I think you just lucked out, don't let it get to your head," Future Sweetie warned.

Bobby gave her a slight grin, "Don't be jealous Future Belle, just because I choose your sister doesn't mean you won't get a guy."

"Excuse me, but I'm not attracted to you," Future Sweetie stated. "You're not bad looking, but you're also no Peter."

Bobby shook his head, "Do you seriously have a crush on Peter though? Haven't you outgrown that? Your younger version outgrew that, she found a new colt to obsess over. Besides Peter's married and has a daughter, it's not like you're ever gonna get him."

Future Sweetie blushed a little while looking to the side, "I know, but a mare can dream right? Not that it matters, I'm going back home in a month, I still won't see Peter anyway."

"Going back to the future? Why? You're better off staying here," Bobby said.

"I have to Bobby, me and Pinkie Pie rule Equestria together. I'm lucky to even be here right now, Pinkie is taking over and doing a great job at that, but I'm not gonna stay forever and leave her alone. Plus I do miss her as well, she's all I have left in my world, so she means a lot to me," Future Sweetie said.

"Oh right...I'm amazed you're like the Celestia of your time, that'd be like if I wielded Thor's hammer, awesome accomplishment," Bobby said.

During this, modern Sweetie came into the room while humming before noticing Bobby. "Oh you're back, gonna make things up to Rarity?"

Bobby nodded, "Sure am, luckily I don't think she's too mad, at least according to what your older self told me."

Future Sweetie looked a bit unhappy, "Can you not say 'older'? Just say 'Future', I don't want to feel old."

"Come on, you're not old, I mean how old are you?" Bobby asked.

Future Sweetie glared slightly, "That's none of your business."

Modern Sweetie tapped her chin, "Let's see, you're from 24 years in the future, add that to my age and your-"

Future Sweetie glared into her younger self's eyes, "Don't...answer that question!"

Modern Sweetie shrugged, "Whatever you say, I just know that Peter is technically quite a bit younger than you so-"

"SWEETIE BELLE!"

Modern Sweetie let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, I won't see anything," She then walked off. "Wow, you'd think you'd mellow out by your age."

Future Sweetie rubbed her face, "Was I really that annoying when I was younger? I owe an apology to so many ponies."

Bobby found this to be a bit humorous, suddenly he heard the door open.

"I'm home!" He heard Rarity say in a sing-song way.

"Hey sis! Your coltfriend's back! He wants to rock your world!" Future Sweetie said, causing a huge blush.

"Hey, guess what, you still are annoying!" Bobby said.

"That was intentional, unlike the little me who doesn't know any better," Future Sweetie said and walked off. "Have fun."

Bobby groaned in a whiney way when Rarity entered the room.

"Oh Bobby, you are here...and you want to...rock my world?" Rarity asked.

Bobby blushed and shook his head. "No! Well not like that I mean...I just wanted to talk, but if you want me to rock your world I'd be more than happy to...not that I want too right now! I mean not unless you're fine with it, because if you are then-"

"Bobby!" Rarity said, getting his attention. "Enough, you're starting to sound like Fluttershy."

Bobby nodded his head, then Rarity got closer to him with a loving smile. "Also, don't worry so much about what happened. It was a silly mistake and I forgive you. I'm almost flattered you went through all that, it shows you do care a lot, honestly I have wanted a stallion that would fight for me, not that I encourage any further violence."

Bobby had a relieved smile, "Good to hear, I promise not to overreact like that again. Sometimes I just worry though, you're very beautiful, a lot of stallions stare at you and it gets on my nerves."

Rarity kissed Bobby's cheek, "Don't worry about them, I only care for you."

Bobby nodded and pulled Rarity in for a kiss. "You're my little diamond Rarity."

"Aw, how sweet," Rarity said and pulled in for another kiss. Bobby then positioned them both to stand on their hind legs so he can pull her body closer to his.

Rarity could almost feel the cold radiating off him, yet his actions still warmed her heart, so it evens out. Rarity is just happy to have a colt that likes her for her, plus he's got a cute personality so that also works in her favor.

Rarity stopped the kiss a moment, "Let's go to my bedroom for a little more privacy."

Bobby nodded, "Lead the way."

Rarity escorted Bobby to her room, planning to resume their make-out session there.

With Remy, he had made it to Sweet Apple Acres and saw Apple Bloom out on the orchids with Big Macintosh. They were moving a few apple carts to the barn.

"Wonder if Applejack's back yet? She'd probably be helping Big Mac and Apple Bloom if she were," Remy said. He decided to approach the two siblings, "Mes Amis, you seen your sister Applejack?"

Apple Bloom shook her head, "Not yet, though are you still worried about if she's mad? Ah heard you really took it to Caramel."

Remy rolled his eyes, "Apple Bloom, this isn't something you should be concerned with."

Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow, "Why? Personally ah thought you sounded cool, fighting fer yer mare, kicking serious flank, yer a real badass Remy."

Big Macintosh cleared his throat, "That's enough Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom looked unhappy, "But Big Mac-"

"Listen to your brother," Remy said. "I ain't proud of what I did, I acted like an idiot. Unfortunately I just really love your sister, but it's not something I wanna encourage, so Apple Bloom, you gotta promise me you won't ever do anything that stupid, alright?"

"Come on, what's wrong with fighting fer yer love? All yer friends did, even Peter, that don't make you-"

"Apple Bloom, you gotta promise me. I don't wanna hear that you picked a fight with another filly over Rumble, whether it's your friends, those two rich fillies or any other filly you know," Remy said.

Apple Bloom blushed a bit, "Ah ain't gonna pick a fight with some other filly..."

"I should hope not, you're a smart little filly, don't make my mistakes," Remy said.

Apple Bloom looked up at him, "You didn't do anything that bad, like you said you love mah sister. I'm glad she has somepony like you."

"So am I, I'm glad I got a good mare and that she has such a great younger sister," Remy turned to Big Mac, "And a wise older brother to boot." He focused again on Apple Bloom, "Just promise me not to get crazy, that type of stuff can drive a person or pony away."

"Better listen to him Apple Bloom," they heard a voice say. Remy turned around and saw Applejack. "Hey there Remy."

Remy looked a little surprised, "Applejack? When did you get here?"

"Few moments ago, heard you telling Apple Bloom about the fight and warning her not to do that either, real nice of yah," Applejack said.

Remy blushed a little, "Just looking out for my favorite filly."

Apple Bloom approached Applejack, "He's a great guy, you really should give him a chance."

"Apple Bloom, go play with Babs, ah gotta talk with Remy," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom sighed, "Fine, but ya better not blow this sis."

"Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes and marched off with Big Macintosh while casting a few glances back to Applejack.

Applejack focused on the X-Men member before her, "Listen, ah know some weird stuff happened before but rest assure ah ain't mad, at least not no more. Ah know you acted like that because you seem like the protective type."

"You just mean a lot to me, simple as that Applejack," Remy said.

"Ah appreciate that, yer a great stallion Remy. Yer caring and you show me a lot of respect. You treat me with delicacy but you don't make me out to be helpless either. You seem to have it balanced fer the most part. But I'm gonna need yah to cool it a bit with all that. You can show me affection but you gotta understand that a few stallions have a thing fer me too."

Remy just offered a nod, showing he understands the situation.

Applejack continued on, "Don't worry if some guy hits on me ok? Just remember that you are the one who has me as their marefriend. Plus I'll be sure to remind the guy I'm taken by such a sweetheart. You are the sweetest guy I've had the pleasure of knowing, aside from Peter that is."

Remy almost felt a little bummed by the comparison to Peter but he knows it can't be helped. Peter's always been well liked and he was in this world first and obviously has a connection with Applejack and her friends. He can respect that, Peter is a hero and a friend he can respect and he knows he can trust Peter around Applejack.

"Thanks mon cherie, I'm lucky to have you as well."

Remy then brought Applejack in for a nice kiss. After a bit, Remy broke off and had a sly smile, "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

Applejack raised her eyebrow, "What are you up to?"

"I just want to make sure we're alone, mainly since I've noticed Apple Bloom likes to peep at us sometimes," Applejack pointed with his staff, "Like she's doing right now."

Applejack turned the direction of the staff and noticed Apple Bloom hiding behind a hay pile, "Dang it Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom eeped and ran off. Shortly afterwards Big Mac arrives in the area, looking around for something, presumably for Apple Bloom.

"You just missed her big bro, how'd she get away from you anyway?" Applejack asked.

Big Mac shrugged and continued looking. Applejack sighed and turned to Remy, who offered a sheepish smile.

"Hey, for what it's worth, I do care about your family, I don't mind your sister's wildness, it's cute honestly."

Applejack grinned at her coltfriend and gestured her head, "Let's go for that privacy you wanted."

Remy smiled giddily and followed his marefriend to a more private part of the orchids.

Meanwhile Spike is seen walking across a park path, himself figuring out the Janet situation. Not too long later he heard the voice of the mare herself.

"Spike! Hey Spike!"

Spike turned around and soon came his marefriend from the distance, "Janet?"

Janet rushed to him and took a breath, "Glad I caught you, I need a word with you if you don't mind."

Spike nodded and focused his attention on her, "Go ahead."

Janet finished catching her breath before she spoke, "Listen, I know I screwed up big time at that Crystal city, but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry for how I acted, alright? It was really stupid of me to overreact the way I did."

"Yeah that wasn't the greatest thing I've seen, but I get why you did it. I'm actually a little flattered you would fight so hard for me, but it isn't necessary," Spike started to explain. "I've been popular there for years, if I wanted any of those mares, I would have gone for it by now."

Janet felt pretty foolish right now, realizing that Spike has a point. He's been loved there for years, at any moment he could have gone through with dating any of those mares, yet he chose Janet out of all of them.

"I can't believe I didn't notice that right away, man I feel even more stupid," Janet lamented.

Spike rubbed her face, "Hey now, don't be like that, mistakes happen after all."

Janet smiled down at the little dragon. He's such a nice guy, while he knows how to have fun, he can be really sensible when need be. She likes that balance of fun loving and educated, reminds her a little of Peter.

Spike brought Janet closer to plant her with a kiss. He really enjoyed Janet's company, she's quickly become his favorite mare. The moment he realized he had a crush on her, he felt happy yet worried. He wanted to be sure it wouldn't be another Rarity situation.

Fortunately he had nothing to worry about. The first time they dated, he really won her over with his charm and humor. Then fighting side by side against various monsters and robots had them even more attracted, seeing what each can do with their power. Now the two have become inseparable, Spike feels fortunate to finally be able to move on from Rarity.

Rarity is Spike's first major crush, maybe even first love, and while that didn't work out, Spike is fortunate he has her as a friend. Even more fortunate that both were able to move on and find somepony they really care about.

Janet broke away from the kiss and smiled down to Spike again, "I'm flattered to be the affection of the dragon who defeated King Sombra."

"I only helped, besides you defeated many enemies, though who was your hardest?" Spike asked.

Janet bit her lip, "It's actually something I wanted to tell you at that Crystal place." She sat down before Spike and pulled him in so she's sitting legs stretched and he's resting on top while facing her.

"My last boyfriend, Hank Pym, he created this robot to be this great savior. He wanted this robot to do so many awesome things, to be the ultimate hero. His name was Ultron, he was Hank's greatest creation."

Spike looked confused, "So he created a hero? Was it a failed experiment? Did it lose to something?"

Janet shook her head, "No, it was perfect...too perfect in fact. Soon it began to wonder why it had to take orders from humans, he eventually deemed us inefficient and plotted to destroy us. The Avengers were able to take it down, but Hank felt down about it. He hoped to create a hero, instead he created something that nearly wiped us all out."

Spike bit his claw a bit, "Wow, that's gotta suck."

"It did, since then it's put such a strain on our relationship. Hank became so paranoid that he just wasn't the same, and soon...we just sorta drifted apart," Janet said.

Spike looked curious, "Just like that? Is there more to it?"

Janet shook her head, "No...it's nothing important." This wasn't true, Janet was holding back a little but she didn't wanna drag this on much longer, she was bumming Spike out. "Nevermind it anyway, point is you're the one for me now. I don't have to worry about that stuff with you, especially since you have such a clearer head about this stuff."

Spike nodded proudly, "Guess so. Anyway I'm glad you shared this, now I know how not to upset you. I won't build any evil robots."

Janet giggled, "I love your humor Spike, now kiss me again." Janet pulled Spike into another kiss, this one being a little more possessive like since she held Spike close, hugging him tightly. She wasn't gonna let this one get away, because she knows he won't make any similar mistakes to her last love.

Meanwhile she decided to try and get comfortable, she intended to be with Spike for quite a good while.

Pinkie Pie had made her way back to Sugarcube Corner, thinking over this situation herself. She's not used to having colts fight over her, she's new to the whole romance thing in it's own right. She's never really thought about having a special somepony in her life, nor did she know if she was ready.

Deadpool was nice, charming and funny, but Cheese has those qualities as well. She's gonna have to balance things out a little more, which is gonna require a lot of thought from her, which isn't her strongest point but it's something she's gonna have to figure out, hopefully soon.

As she arrived at the door, Deadpool immediately greeted her, "Yo Pinkie!"

Pinkie turned her attention to him, "Oh, hi Wade, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh really now? Can't blame you, I am a topic worth thinking about after all," Deadpool said.

Pinkie did a nervous type chuckle before continuing, "Anyway, about what happened at the Crystal Empire though..."

"Say no more, I admit I went a little...nuts. But to be fair, I'm not exactly the rational thinking type. Plus that Cheese guy was WAY too flirty with you," Deadpool said.

Pinkie furrowed her brow, "He wasn't that flirty, plus he's a good friend of mine, I just wish you hadn't fought with him like that."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry about that Pinkie. But I'm sure he gets the message and won't screw with our relationship again, so everything's just fine," Deadpool said.

"Um,everything's not all-"

Pinkie couldn't finish because Deadpool heard a ding inside, "Sounds like something's done, and it smells good. I call it!"

Deadpool rushed inside to grab the treats, leaving Pinkie a little unhappy.

"He needs to work on his listening skills..." Then Pinkie realized something. "Wow, never thought I'd say that about somepony else."

Pinkie shrugged and went inside, secretly hoping to get whatever Deadpool went after.

With Logan, he was on his way to Fluttershy's cottage, ready to make a big confession to her. Truth be told he was partially nervous about it, Fluttershy's a delicate pony and he was this rugged guy, can she love an animal like him?

Eventually he arrived at the cottage and noticed Lightning Dust outside where the animals are. She looked pretty worried.

He approached the gate and called to her, "Hey Dust, something wrong in there?"

"In a way..." Lightning said.

Inside you could hear Laura yelling in anger. "HOW LONG IS SHE GONNA BE WITH HER STUPID FRIENDS!?" Then the sound of furniture breaking.

"Damn, what's with her?" Logan asked.

"Fluttershy went to go see her friends, she told Laura she'd be back soon. Unfortunately Laura isn't really patient, she started showing signs of that shortly after Fluttershy left," Lightning said.

Logan hopped over the gate and cautiously approached the door leading inside the cottage.

"Careful Logan," Lightning warned.

"I got this," Logan said as he got closer. Before he could go inside, a familiar voice called out.

"Logan! This is a surprise."

Logan turned around to see Fluttershy making her way over. Before he could react, Laura barged the door open and knocked Logan aside. "Fluttershy, you're back!"

Fluttershy opened the gate and was greeted with a hug from Laura. "Glad you're back, but what took you?"

"I told you I wanted to see my friends," Fluttershy said.

"But it gets boring without you, there's no one else to talk to here," Laura said.

Fluttershy gestured to Lightning Dust, "Yes there is, you could spend time with Lightning Dust."

Laura shook her head, "No way, she's not as much fun. All she does is talk about racing and all that crap."

Lightning crossed her forelegs with a 'humph', "Last time I try to open up to you then."

Logan had made his way over, feeling a little dizzy from being clonked with the door.

"Oh, Logan, are you alright? You look a bit hurt," Fluttershy said as she approached him.

Logan shook it off, "I'm fine, just a little stunned from being hit with a door," Logan slightly glared at Laura during the last part of the sentence.

"Well you shouldn't be standing near doors then, never know what could happen," Laura said in an almost smart-mouth way.

"Kid..."

Laura shrugged, "Whatever, why are you here anyway?"

"I need to talk with Fluttershy...alone."

Laura furrowed her brow, "Seriously? After all day of not being near her now I gotta wait longer? That's bogus."

"Laura, please, for me?" Fluttershy said while giving her a caring stare.

Like Mayday, Fluttershy has the cutest look in her eyes, one even Laura can't resist. Besides she'd rather not see Fluttershy's other stare, so she went with it.

"Fine, try not to take to long though," she turned to Lightning Dust. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Lightning asked.

"Just follow me!" Laura demanded and walked off with a not so eager Lightning Dust.

Logan accompanied Fluttershy into the cottage, though Fluttershy couldn't help but notice that her window was broken, and one of her chairs was missing.

"Laura..." Fluttershy said with a sigh. "She's gonna get a big time-out for that."

"She got yer hooves full?" Logan asked.

Fluttershy examined the mess, "A little. I love having her around but she can be a little rowdy sometimes."

"At least she likes ya this time. I remember when she couldn't stand being here, damn how things change," Logan said.

"I'm still amazed myself honestly," Fluttershy confessed. "But I'm happy how things turned out."

"I'm glad they turned out well, since you have things under control here, ya probably don't need me much anymore," Logan said.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No, don't say that. I love having you around."

Logan raised his eyebrow, "Love? So you love me being here? Not just like?"

Fluttershy blushed a bit, "Oh sorry, what I meant was..."

Logan waved it off, "Don't worry about it, I don't mind. Besides it probably helps make what I want to say easier."

Fluttershy seemed a bit interested and moved in closer, "Hm? What would that be?"

Logan wanted to speak but suddenly he felt nervous. He normally doesn't feel nervous about things, especially considering the things he does. He's fought a lot of enemies in his time, he's fought several dangerous rivals, yet when it came to having to be honest with his emotions, even Wolverine has trouble.

Everytime Logan wanted to open his mouth, he felt something stop him. It frustrated him, he just wants to be out with it but his mind is betraying his will.

Fluttershy sensed this a little, she could tell he is doing his best to say something but also figures that Logan isn't the best at revealing his emotions.

"Logan, if there's something you want to tell me, then go on. I promise I'll be understanding, don't be so worried," Fluttershy encouraged.

Logan still felt a degree of worry. Fluttershy is very kind-hearted, so he can trust that she would be understanding of what he had to say, but he still felt a little hesitation. This was a big deal for Logan, he had to make sure he did this properly. But he knows the longer he waits, the more he might concern Fluttershy, he had to take a chance.

"This might sound weird but...I think..."

Logan couldn't really finish his sentence, he couldn't get the words out.

Fluttershy grabbed his hoof in hers, "Go on, I'm here for you."

Both of them blushed a little at the contact, which almost helped Logan fight harder to reveal his emotions.

"Fluttershy...I think..." Logan looked into her eyes, her innocent and loving eyes. He had the chance to always be with her, to always look into those eyes, he just had to get the words out.

"I think I have feelings for you!" Logan finally blurted out. There, it was done, Logan felt some relief, but that relief quickly turned to worry as he looked back into her eyes.

Fluttershy had no immediate response, just taking time to soak in what Logan had told her. Logan hopes he hadn't made a mistake, he hadn't worried her or put her in an awkward situation.

Logan almost regretted confessing his feelings but that faded once Fluttershy threw her hooves around him in a loving embrace.

"Logan, you don't know how happy I am to hear that," Fluttershy said.

Logan hesitantly but eagerly returned the embrace, "Really? You mean that?"

"Logan," Fluttershy then pulled back to face him, looking right into his eyes, her tears of joy revealing themselves. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time, but I never said anything because I was too worried. I didn't have Twilight's ambitions, or Rainbow Dash's, so I was worried about telling you myself how I felt."

Fluttershy wiped a tear and maintained her smile, "I knew you were nice to me, I also had a feeling that maybe you could have feelings for me, but I wanted to be absolutely sure. I know about how your last romances went, so I was partially worried you wouldn't want to take a chance with me."

Logan nodded, "Yer partially right. I was afraid, so many times my romances failed one way or another. I was afraid this would be a similar situation."

Fluttershy nuzzled against him, "Well you have nothing to worry about, I want to be your marefriend...if you want me to at least."

Logan smiled at Fluttershy, not just any smile either, it's a smile that reveals the rare joy he displays. Logan was actually happy. "Of course I do, I want to be yer man, and I want you to be my girl."

Fluttershy blushed at hearing that, she hasn't really thought that much about romance, rarely crushing on other stallions. The last time she had a crush it was on Peter, even shortly after he was with Twilight her crush remained.

But now she can feel those emotions again, this time with Logan. He's very handsome in his own right, at least in her eyes. Now, like her other friends, she has a coltfriend she can call her own.

"It might be soon to say this, but I know it feels right," Fluttershy said and looked straight into his eyes. "I'm definitely in love with you Logan."

Logan nodded, "Same here Fluttershy."

The two leaned in close until the gap between their muzzle vanished, leaving only a kiss of passion. The kiss was everything Fluttershy wanted, and it's something Logan desired. Logan stroked her mane as he deeped his kiss on the shy mare, then used that same hoof to bring her closer to him, wanting as much of her as he can take.

Eventually the two broke away from the kiss, but the love and affection still lingered in their eyes.

Logan gave Fluttershy another affectionate kiss, this time standing on his hind legs so he can bring Fluttershy in for a close body hug. Fluttershy quickly hugged back, getting her forelegs under his jacket so she can feel him better.

The two continued to stand there, letting their love and affection emanate through the room. They had nopony else there to disturb them, and they were gonna make full use of that.

Time passed by almost quickly for the ponies. For Applejack and Remy, they were still in the orchids, resting next to each other and eating apples while watching the sunset. Rarity and Bobby were resting in her room, just talking a bit after their extensive make-out session. Deadpool was chowing down while Pinkie looked on a bit unsure, still seeming to have some trouble with her coltfriend. Johnny and Rainbow Dash were sleeping, both exhausted from their activities.

Then we go to Janet and Spike, who moved to a more private location to be alone. Janet was resting against a mossy tree while Spike rested his head on her stomach, both looking a bit tired.

"Spike, can you make me a promise?" Janet asked, looking down on Spike.

"Sure, what is it?" Spike asked.

"Promise you won't change, that you'll still be the sweet little dragon I know you to be," Janet said.

Spike nodded, "Yeah, I promise. I'll be the guy you need in your life, I love you Janet."

Janet looked as the sun set, "Guess you have to go home soon."

Spike nodded, "Guess so."

Janet brought Spike closer, "Can we spend a little more time together before you leave? I have you all to myself, and plus, we're all alone, I don't think anypony else is nearby either."

Spike looked curious, "What are you getting at?"

Janet said nothing, she just brought Spike in for another kiss, rubbing the young dragon, then offering a seductive smile. "Let's have some fun."

Spike had a huge blush, "Uh, fun how?" Spike got no answer, he was just pulled in for another kiss.

With Laura, she had just arrived home with Lightning Dust again.

"Fluttershy! We're back! Is Logan still here!?" Laura asked.

Lightning looked around, "Where could she be?"

They looked around, nopony in the living room. Laura then checked in Fluttershy's bedroom and saw something she didn't really expect to see.

"Holy crap..."

Lightning approached her, "What's wrong?"

Lightning looked into the room and saw Fluttershy resting in her bed. What surprised her was that Logan was resting next to her, both under the blankets with his foreleg draped over her. Logan had Fluttershy pretty close to her, almost in a protective yet loving manner.

Laura and Lightning Dust slowly backed out the room and looked at each other with shocked faces.

"Yeah...so I'm gonna go find some other place to check in for the night," Lightning said.

"Where?" Laura asked.

Lightning shrugged, "Maybe the Parker-Sparkle place, I'm sure they'd let me stay the night."

Laura looked back into the room, then back at Lightning, "I'll join you then."

The two nodded and quickly made their way out the cottage, and the awkward moment they stumbled upon.

In the Parker-Sparkle home, Peter is resting on his bed while Twilight rests on his chest.

"Peter?" Twilight said.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

"So many mares like you, why did you stick with me though?" Twilight wondered.

Peter shrugged, "I can ask you the exact same question, you clearly have the eye of several stallions after all."

Twilight nodded, "I guess. I can think of several qualities you have that they don't, such as your great sense of responsibility and your kind hearted nature."

"And I pick you because you're the best girl to keep a guy like me in check, I need a girl like you," Peter said.

"I'm happy to be that girl, but don't think I don't need you either, don't even think I don't want you, because I don't want anypony else besides you," Twilight said.

"Same here, I don't need any other mare, nor do I want them, only you Twilight, I love you," Peter said.

"And I love you too," Twilight said.

Twilight went up to plant a kiss on her loving husband, once again reminding him what's important in his life.

Love has helped these heroes find something truly great, and it's something they're very happy to have.


	14. Bonding with Rivals

Chun Li and Spencer had created a portal to take them back to Equestria, they had some details to work out for the big Marvel vs. Capcom event. They weren't alone however, joining them were the three top fighters in the Capcom world; Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante.

Chun Li and her allies waited at Celestia's Castle, waiting to get an audience with the Princess herself.

"So how long before this Princess shows herself already?" Dante asked while resting against a wall.

"Give it time Dante, she's very busy I'm sure," Chun Li said, waiting patiently in the middle of the room.

Chris rested on a nearby chair, "Typical higher ups, always keeping you waiting. Never cared much for that, but it's a burden I've learned to deal with."

Spencer chuckled, "True that, wait will be worth it though, finally gonna make progress on this upcoming battle."

Ryu just sat there in a meditating positions, focusing his energy and mind, he's always mentally preparing for a battle. Soon he will do battle with Marvel's strongest again, including Spider-Man.

"I'll be honest, I hope she gets here soon, I'm a bit excited for this," Chun Li admitted.

"You got the plans down Chun Li?" Dante asked.

"Of course, I just need to run them by Princess Celestia and we're all set!" Chun Li explained.

"Good, that much closer to proving ourselves superior to Spider-Man," Chris said.

Chun Li shook her head disapprovingly, "Again with this being better than Spider-Man thing, why can't it be just for fun and friendly competition?"

"Chun Li the point of competition is to try to be better than the other person, that's why it's a competition," Dante said.

"It seems to go beyond that," Chun Li said while focusing her attention on them. "You dislike Spider-Man to the point where it seems personal. You just wanna be better than him in general, even though that seems like an unreachable goal."

That got Ryu's attention and broke him out of his meditative state. "You mind repeating what you just said Chun Li?"

"Guys, let's face it. Spider-Man isn't considered the greatest Superhero for nothing, and I'm pretty sure it goes beyond just stopping the bad guys. He just gives off that vibe of hope, fave it so many people love Spider-Man not just because he's strong, or just because he fights bad guys, it's why he does it. He does it because it's the right thing to do, and he'll do anything to protect those he cares about," Chun Li said.

Chris groaned at that, "Ok, that's nice and all, but I still think he's a bit overhyped sometimes. It's like no matter what anyone does, if they're not Spider-Man they won't get the same level of respect."

"Chris that's not what I mean at all, besides that shouldn't even matter anyway," Chun Li argued.

"Hey Chris has a point, something about him just rubs us the wrong way. Like we said, he's overhyped, overrated and just not cool. There's no way a guy who dresses that stupid and dorky should be the greatest at anything," Dante said.

Chun Li rubbed her face, "I might as well be talking to a door or something."

Before long, a pony had walked into the room and got the attention of the Capcom warriors. A unicorn pony to be precise.

"You look kinda familiar, have I seen you before?" Chun Li asked.

"Yes, my name is Sunset Shimmer, you first saw me in Canterlot back when those villains of yours attacked. I am also acquainted with Leon Kennedy and Lady."

Chun Li's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, you and the Princesses helped fend off The Avengers when they were mind controlled, and you were at the big battle in that small town that Spider-Man and Princess Twilight live in."

"That's right, I take it you're Chun Li. You managed to nab those jerks and send them back to your world right?" Sunset said.

Chun Li nodded her head, "Sure did, everything's been taken care of."

"That's good, anyway Princess Celestia wanted me to tell you she's really busy right now and can't exactly talk at the moment," Sunset said.

"Yo seriously!? That's total bullshit!" Dante complained.

Chun Li did a 'hush' gesture to Dante, then turned back to Sunset. "That's fine, I understand that she's not able to see us, she oversees the land I believe, so I would take it she's really busy."

"Very, she did say she'll be able to see you a bit later, if you'd like you can go see Peter Parker in Ponyville, maybe talk plans there," Sunset said.

Chun Li beamed in happiness, "That would be great! I would love to see Peter again!"

"Oh great, we get to see Peter again," Dante said sarcastically.

Sunset glared at Dante a bit, but then focused again on Chun Li, "I'll be your personal escort, if you want to see him we can go now to Ponyville, hopefully we'll be able to catch the train before it leaves."

"Sounds good," Chun Li said and turned to her allies. "Let's get going."

Dante sighed, "Fine, the only good thing about this is that we at least get to see Applejack."

"And Rarity, don't forget her," Chris added.

"See, now you won't be bored, now let's go," Chun Li said.

Sunset nodded, "Ok, follow me please."

She led the Capcom group to the train station where they boarded the train en route to Ponyville. Trip wasn't too long for them.

When they got off they searched around.

"Such a nice town. So where does Peter live?" Chun Li asked.

"This way, follow me," Sunset encouraged.

She led the Capcom group through town, getting the attention of some nearby ponies. Quite a bit seemed to recognize them from the big battle weeks back. Most were a little unsure about Dante though, seeing as the half breed demon looked exactly like his brother, except with different hair.

Chris was another, bearing a very unhappy looking scowl, occasionally glancing at the ponies with a look of dislike. Chris doesn't hate the ponies, but he still finds the idea of a pony civilization to be weird, though if there are some like Rarity and Applejack then he'll bear it.

Ryu looked around as well, unlike the others he had some curiosity of Equestria. He's seen his share of weird creatures in his travels, either in his homeworld or in other worlds he's been to, magical talking ponies doesn't seem that weird to him in the end.

Most ponies seemed to stare at Spencer's Bionic Foreleg, never seeing anything like it. Spencer noticed this as he looked around, "Hey! Take a picture, it lasts longer!"

Most of the ponies looked a little taken back and instead focused on Chun Li. Her more cheery demeanor was welcoming. Chun Li occasionally waved to the ponies, and they usually waved back. At least she's friendly to them.

They finally arrived at the Library, though it seemed like the family was already outside. Twilight was sitting and reading against her tree while Peter played Roll the Ball with Mayday. Trixie and Rumble were near the father-daughter duo, seeming happy at the happy sight of Peter and Mayday.

"There they are, looks like they're relaxing outdoors. Good on them honestly," Sunset said.

Chun Li immediately rushed over, "Peter! Hey Peter!"

Peter turned his attention to the oncoming martial arts mare. "Chun Li?"

Chun Li rushed over and pulled Peter into a hug, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Twilight noticed this while reading. "Chun Li!?"

Chun Li let go and noticed Twilight, "Hi Princess Twilight! We just came to say hello to you and your husband."

"Wait? We?" Twilight asked, then noticed Spencer standing next to her.

"Hey Princess Pony, nice to see you again."

Peter looked a little confused, then became a little unhappy. "Oh great, those three are here too."

He noticed Ryu, Chris and Dante in the distance, each with their own smug look to Peter.

"We ain't exactly thrilled to see you Parker, we just came because Chun Li wanted to see you," Dante said.

Sunset approached the three with a bemused glare, "Behave or you're going back."

"Sunset Shimmer's here too?" Peter said.

Chun Li nodded, "She escorted us. We came by to see Princess Celestia to work out the details of our martial arts fight, but she was busy for now. So we figured come by and see you."

Chun Li looked to the guys, almost unhappy, "Well at least me since I'm one of the only ones who likes you."

"Hey we don't have to be here, I'm fine going to Applejack's farm," Dante said.

"Fine by us too," Twilight interjected.

Chris turned to Dante, "Forget her, I guess it's better for you to just go by Applejack's farm, myself I'd like to go see Rarity."

Chun Li huffed, "Whatever, you two do whatever. Ryu I'm sure you want to join them."

"I'd rather just explore this village if you don't mind," Ryu said.

Twilight nodded, "That's fine by me, so long as you don't challenge anypony to a fight."

"I mainly fight in tournaments or for training. Maybe a friendly challenge here or there but you have my word I won't challenge anypony here, I simply wish to explore," Ryu said.

"Then it's set," Dante said. "I head to the Apple Farm, Chris goes to see Rarity and Ryu just goes to chill."

"I can escort Dante and Chris to the farm and boutique, then keep an eye on Ryu if you'd like at least," Sunset said.

"That sounds reasonable," Twilight said, then approached them. "I'm gonna trust that you guys won't cause any trouble. Can you honor that trust?"

"Hey I like Applejack, I won't do anything to upset her," Dante said.

"I'm just gonna talk with Rarity, don't worry so much," Chris said.

"I'll be fine on my own. If Shimmer wants to tag along I don't really care. But like I said I have no desire to challenge a pony to a fight," Ryu said.

Twilight had some lingering doubt about this, but figured they would be at places where they won't cause trouble and Sunset Shimmer was around to help keep the peace.

"Alright, go for it," Twilight encouraged.

The Capcom trio then left to go to their respective destinations with Sunset Shimmer escorting them. Twilight then noticed that Spencer was still nearby.

"Aren't you gonna join them?" Twilight asked.

Spencer shook his head, "I'm good, I don't necessarily hate Spider-Man. I don't like him much either but I don't hate him to the point where I don't wanna be near him."

Twilight sighed, "Not everyone can like Peter I suppose, then again he's used to that."

Peter chuckled, "That's an understatement, it's much easier to count who doesn't hate me."

"Aw don't say that, I bet a lot of people and ponies like you," Chun Li said.

"Yeah seriously Peter, almost everypony in town likes you," Rumble reminded.

"Kid, if you're such a big time superhero, why would you be hated? Or why would you expect others to hate you?" Spencer asked.

Peter shrugged, "It's just my luck. I've always been that one guy who people notice my mistakes more than my accomplishments. Besides most people just like me as Spider-Mane, if I were still Peter Parker I can't guarantee they would like me as much."

"Peter, you know that's not true," Twilight said. "Lots of ponies in town liked you before they knew your secret."

"Yeah Peter, you seem like a nice boy, I would have liked you even if I didn't know you were Spider-Man," Chun Li said. "Actually seeing you outside your costume, I like you even more, you're really sweet."

"Man Chun Li, you're such a fangirl," Spencer said.

Chun Li huffed a bit, "I'm not a fangirl, I just happen to have a lot of respect for Spider-Man. Now I just respect him even more outside his suit. When he's not saving the day, he's being a good father and husband."

"You used to have a crush on him, in fact I'm pretty sure you still do!" Spencer said.

Chun Li turned away, "You can't prove anything."

"Oh I can prove it Chun Li, just you wait," Spencer said with a grin.

Twilight didn't like this conversation much, she herself can tell that Chun Li seems really infatuated by Peter. While it's nice to see someone from the Capcom realm show respect to Peter, this is a little much.

"Spencer, knock it off, Princess Twilight looks ready to blast you back to our world," Chun Li pointed out, gesturing to the increasingly annoyed princess.

Spencer chuckled a bit, "Ok, I'll stop then, don't wanna annoy the pretty pony princess after all."

Twilight narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me, but is that an insult?"

Spencer shook his head, "Of course not your highness, I would never do that."

Twilight glared, "You're being sarcastic, aren't you?"

Chun Li shook her head, "Don't mind him Twilight, he's always like that to those superior to him."

"Hey half the time they deserve it," Spencer argued.

Chun Li shook her head, "Spencer, please be nice, and don't act like Ryu, Chris and Dante do, ok?"

Spencer shrugged, "Eh, whatever, really don't care that much anyway."

Chun Li gave a smug look at Spencer's direction and focused again on Peter, "The things i have to deal with. Whether it's Spencer giving me attitude, or having to keep Ryu, Chris and Dante under control, I have a busy schedule."

"Are Ryu, Chris and Dante always...you know...big total jerks?" Peter asked.

"Dante is, Ryu and Chris are usually a bit more reserved," Chun Li said. "Though Chris does have a tendency to run his mouth off on occasion, he's usually calm and respectful. Ryu barely talks, when he does he is usually polite, aside from occasional criticism. Dante, he's almost always arrogant, though he can mature up when need be."

Chun Li rubbed her chin, "For some reason they just don't like you, you really aggravate them." She sat to the side and folded her forelegs while in thought. "I don't get them though, I don't know why they dislike you so much. It's not even about the rivalry between our worlds, they just dislike you, they almost seem to hate you."

Chun Li focused again on Peter, "You are such a sweet guy, very caring and a great superhero. I can't imagine why someone wouldn't like you."

Peter shrugged, "I'm used to it, I've annoyed just about everyone I've met at least once. Even those in my family have found me annoying, whether it's my wife, my roommate Trixie, my brother-in-law Shining Armor, even my adopted colt Rumble has probably had moments where he found me annoying. I'm counting down the days until my daughter feels that way."

Chun Li shrugged, "So others find you annoying once in awhile, lots of people are like that. Doesn't mean you should be hated like this."

"It just happens Chun Li, like I said, I'm used to people hating me. In fact sometimes it feels weird when others like me," Peter said.

"It shouldn't, you deserve to be respected by others. But regardless I respect you, so do Leon, Lady, Strider," Chun Li gestured to her partner, "Even Spencer respects you."

"Hey are you talking about me?" Spencer called out.

"Just good things!" Chun Li assured.

Spencer sighed and shook his head, "That girl I swear."

Twilight cleared her throat to get his attention, "So how long have you two been friends?"

"We're not exactly friends, we just save the world together sometimes," Spencer explained.

"Oh, so it's just business?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, usually I'm doing my thing and she's doing hers, but sometimes when the danger is high we have to combine our time and work to bring the enemies down," Spencer said.

"Sounds intriguing," Twilight said.

"I can tell you some details and what-not, we can go talk elsewhere. Especially since I think Chun Li wants to speak with Spider-Man alone," Spencer said.

Twilight looked over to Chun Li, looking a bit unsure.

"She won't try anything funny if that's what you're worried about. While I like to bug her about her admiration for Spider-Man, she's not one to actively get in the middle of a relationship." Spencer insisted.

Twilight looked to Spencer almost uncertain, but she decided to trust the Bionic Commando on this. "Alright, if you say so."

Spencer and Twilight made their way to another room to leave Chun Li and Peter alone to talk.

Back with the Capcom heroes; Ryu, Chris and Dante are once again walking through Ponyville, accompanied by Sunset Shimmer.

"Ok Chris, Rarity's Boutique is right down this street on the right, it's a small fancy building, can't miss it. Dante, the Apple family farm is a little more up ahead, it's easy to spot. Ryu, you can go on and do whatever, I'll watch from a distance but I won't bother too much."

"Thanks Shimmer," Ryu said and turned to his allies. "Enjoy yourselves, I'm gonna explore this world a bit."

"And do some extra training?" Dante asked.

"You know me."

Dante nodded, "Nothing wrong with training. Maybe me and Chris can join you later, also discuss a few battle strategies to defeat the Marvel guys."

Sunset looked a bit unhappy to hear that, "Why do you hate them so much? Especially Spider-Mane? He's done so much for us, especially me. He helped me realize my mistakes."

Dante groaned, "That's fine and dandy, it's great that he helped you. But like I said, I'm sure anyone else could have done that, he just happened to be there, that's all there is to it."

Sunset shook her head, "I don't think so, Spider-Mane is something special, he's not considered the greatest hero in the world for his strength alone."

"Yeah, yeah, he's also a goody-two shoes," Dante said in a non-caring way. "Anyway I'm gonna go see Applejack, see yah Shimmer."

Dante made his way toward Sweet Apple Acres, leaving his friends with Sunset.

"For the record, I'm with Dante," Chris said. "I'm sure he's a fine superhero, and he's a pretty smart kid. But I still think he's a little overhyped."

Chris then left to the Carousel Boutique, leaving Ryu with Sunset.

"Spider-Man is strong, I don't doubt that. I also don't doubt he's a hero, but he's yet to prove himself to me. If he can best me and my allies in battle, then maybe I'll reconsider my stance on him," Ryu said.

Ryu then walked off leaving Sunset with a deep sigh. "Those guys sound really stubborn. I hope Peter can set them straight soon."

Dante made his way to the Apple Farm where he was immediately noticed by a familiar filly.

"Dante! Yer here!"

Dante turned and saw Apple Bloom rush to his direction.

"Yo, Apple Bloom, what's up!?" Dante asked.

Apple Bloom rushed in and hugged the hybrid pony, "Nothing much, what brings you here?"

"Me and my allies came here to set up that big Marvel vs. Capcom fight, then I decided to come visit my favorite fillies," Dante explained.

"Aw thanks, I'm always happy to see you. Ah don't care what anypony says, yer really cool," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah I get that a lot," Dante boasted.

Apple Bloom gestured her head, "Come on, let's go see Applejack!"

Dante nodded and followed the eager filly. The two made their way further into the Orchids and finally found Applejack pulling a wagon of apples. She wasn't alone, Remy and Big Mac were also pulling wagons of apples.

"Hey Applejack! Looks who's here!" Apple Bloom said.

Applejack turned and saw Dante waving nearby. "Sup AJ?"

"Dante! Great to see yah!" Applejack said and let go of the wagon to go see her friend. Remy looked on a bit suspiciously, but wouldn't intrude.

Dante did a hoof bump to Applejack, "How's the farm work going?"

"Going great, what brings yah here though?" Applejack asked.

"Chun Li had business with Celestia, though she's busy so we came to town. I wanted to see my favorite apple farmers," Dante said.

"Mighty nice of yah, where are yer friends though?" Applejack asked.

"Well Chris went to see your friend Rarity, Ryu is off exploring the town, and we left Chun Li and Spencer with Spider-Man and Twilight," Dante said.

That reminds Applejack of something, "Hey, when yah saw Peter, nothing happened right? Y'all didn't come to blows or nothing?"

Dante shook his head, "No, nothing of that sort. We weren't too happy to see each other but that's about it."

"Good, ah would hate to see yah get into any trouble around here. Though ah wish you'd get along with Peter," Applejack said.

Dante groaned, "Really wish people would stop saying that. Let's forget about this, I came to see you, so let's just talk."

Applejack nodded, "Sure, though if you don't mind, let me just get these apples set, then I'll take a few moments to talk with you."

Dante nodded, "Sure thing, I got this little filly to keep me company anyway."

Applejack nodded and walked off with Remy and Big Macintosh while Dante turned to Apple Bloom.

"So, how are things?" Dante asked.

Apple Bloom kicked her hooves a bit shyly, "Can ah ask yah about something? It's kinda important, but ah feel a bit weird asking."

Dante nodded, "Sure thing kid, you can trust me, what is it?"

Apple Bloom bit her lip a little, "There's this colt Rumble that ah like, but ah don't know how to go about getting him to like me."

Dante rubbed his chin, "Does he know you like him?"

"Sorta, ah told him ah wouldn't mind dating him, but ah feel like ah need to do something else. Mah friends like him too, so ah have some competition with that," Apple Bloom said.

Dante thought a moment, "This might be tough. I'm not an expert on romance, just ask Trish and Lady. But I can say that if you want the kid to notice you, take action. Don't tell him you wouldn't mind dating him, just date the damn kid. Do what you need to do to get him to like you."

Apple Bloom looked unsure, "What about mah friends though? They all like him too and they're pretty affectionate with him."

Dante thought again a moment, "Question, is Twilight the only one who liked Spider-Man, or did other like him too? Like any of her friends?"

Apple Bloom tapped her chin, "Among her close friends, ah think they did. Not too sure about mah sister, but she seemed to see him as a close friend rather than a crush. Pinkie Pie isn't good with romance so she never saw him like that. Ah think Rainbow Dash liked him, Fluttershy I'm sure liked him, though I'm positive that Rarity liked him as well."

"So how did Twilight handle it?" Dante asked.

"She made the first move, she kissed him and later they confessed their love," Apple Bloom said.

"See, simple as that. She wanted him, she went for him, now she's married to him," Dante said.

Apple Bloom thought a moment, "Yer right, ah should just go fer it, thanks Dante."

Dante ruffled her mane, "No problem kid. You got any more problems I'm here for you alright?"

"Sure, thanks."

Meanwhile with Chris, he had arrived at the Boutique. "Looks like I found it. The outside still looks fancy."

He knocked a few times before the door was answered by Rarity. "Welcome to the...Chris?"

"Hi Rarity, hope you don't mind but I was in town and I was hoping I could stop off and see you," Chris said.

Rarity nodded, "That sounds fine with me darling, come on in," Rarity encouraged. She gestured Chris inside, "If you don't mind I have an order to finish, but you can make yourself comfortable in the living room. Shouldn't take too long."

"That's fine with me," Chris said. He went to the living room and sat on a chair while looking around. While he waited he noticed a familiar filly approach and greet him.

"Hi Chris! Nice to see you again!"

Chris smiled at the little filly, "Hello Sweetie Belle, it's great to see you as well."

Sweetie sat next to him on the couch and hugged him a little, "I'm happy to see you Chris, it's been a while."

"Yeah, it's great to see you as well, how have you been lately?" Chris asked.

"Just great, nothing too weird has happened, other than the fact that a future version of myself still lives here. But she's become like another sister to me," Sweetie said.

Chris raised his eyebrow, "You have no idea how weird that sounds."

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here, I have something to ask you, it's about romance," Sweetie said.

Chris looked a bit taken back, "Romance? You have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah, his name is Rumble, he's like the cutest colt. I'm trying to get him to like me but it's not an easy thing to do, especially since my other friends like him," Sweetie said.

Chris tapped his chin, romance isn't exactly something he's that good with. "I'm no love expert, at least not according to Jill, but I can probably give you a few bits of advice, like just being honest with the kid."

"Honest how? Just tell him that I like him?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah, also tell him why you like him," Chris said.

Sweetie thought, "I know he's cute, caring and always keeps in shape."

"Then tell him that, be yourself, that's the most important thing," Chris said.

"What about my friends though?" Sweetie asked.

"Don't worry about them, just try your best. If he likes you then he likes you, if not then at least you tried," Chris said.

Sweetie thought about what Chris said and nodded, "Alright, I'll go for it, thanks Chris, you're the best."

"No problem, I've had similar talks like this with my sister Claire after all," Chris said.

Off with Ryu, he's walking through the park, observing all the ponies nearby, plus the scenery of nature. Something about this place seemed calm and it looked like a nice place to enjoy himself. He also wanted to search for a good place to train and practice his skills. While searching he heard a filly call out to him.

"Ryu!"

Ryu turned around and saw Scootaloo eagerly approach him, "Hey Ryu! Over here!"

Ryu smiled at the sight of the young filly, "Hello there Scootaloo."

Scootaloo rushed over and smiled up at the martial artist. "I didn't know you'd be in town."

"Just for a bit, I'm just observing the town, also looking for a good spot to train. I have a fight to get ready for," Ryu said.

"Yeah, you're gonna fight Peter. It's gonna be awesome," Scootaloo said.

"I should think so, he's gonna be one of the strongest opponents I've faced," Ryu said.

"Yeah, he's super strong, but I know you'll both do great. So how long are you staying in town?" Scootaloo asked.

"For a little bit, soon I'm gonna speak with Princess Celestia, though I might travel this land with Dante and Chris, we really need to get used to these forms," Ryu said.

"Cool, well good luck, I'll be watching, hopefully I'll have a date for it," Scootaloo said.

Ryu raised his eyebrow, "A date? You have a boyfriend?"

"No, not yet. I do like this colt, Rumble, but I'm trying to get him to like me," Scootaloo said.

"Oh, I can't offer any advice on that, all I can say is be yourself and be honest," Ryu said.

"Right, I know. I just need to work up the nerve," Scootaloo said.

"I'm sure you can, you seem like a confident young girl, just try your best," Ryu said.

"Right, thanks Ryu, you're a cool guy, good luck," Scootaloo said made her way off.

Ryu looked to her and had a bit of a smile, "Nice kid, ponies here are actually good company."

Sunset noticed this from afar, pleasantly surprised at how well mannered Ryu can be with a young fan. Perhaps these guys aren't too bad.

Back in the library, Peter is in his room talking with Chun Li about certain things.

"Why did you become a superhero?" Chun Li asked.

"Because with Great Power comes Great Responsibility, it's something I learned from my uncle, who was the closest thing I had to a father," Peter said.

"You looked up to him huh? I looked up to my dad, he was a great fighter in his own right. He helped me get into the business of helping others and also competing as a martial artist," Chun Li said.

"That's good to know, you're a great martial artist, I like that move you do when you kick really fast," Peter said.

"Oh my flash kick? Yeah I spent quite some time perfecting that, gotta make use of my overly muscular legs after all," Chun Li said.

Peter chuckled, "They're not that overly muscular, besides with skills like yours who's gonna say anything?"

Chun Li shrugged, "You'd be surprised. Though it motivates me more to give them a whooping."

The two had a nice little laugh at that, then they spoke a little more.

"What's it like having superpowers? Being able to crawl on walls and shoot webbing from your body?" Chun Li asked.

"Actually I don't produce my own webbing, I create it using some chemicals," Peter said.

Chun Li looked surprised, "Wait, you don't produce your own webbing? I thought you did?"

Peter shook his head, "A lot of people think that, it'd be much easier if I could honestly, making the webbing is such a pain."

"So you make it? That looks impressive, wow you're really intelligent Peter, you're mind's as strong as your muscles," Chun Li said.

"It helps being a nerd I guess. As for my powers, they can be fun but it can also be a pain sometimes, like I need to watch my strength otherwise I can break something by accident. There have been times I've broken cups because I grabbed it too hard," Peter said.

Chun Li giggled, "Wow, so funny. Wait, you're a unicorn, can't you come up with a webbing spell?"

"Tried it, didn't work too well. I can barely use my magic honestly, it really sucks. To be a Unicorn and barely do magic, I'd much rather be a Pegasus so I could fly," Peter said.

Chun Li looked at her own horn, "I wonder how my magic is? Never really tried using this."

"If you need lessons, Twilight can help you. Though I am curious, your powers aren't magic based right?" Peter asked.

Chun Li shook her head, "It's natural energy, not easy to obtain but those who are meant for it can learn to use it. I spent years working on my Kikoken," Chun Li said.

"Right, that's what it's called. Funny you shout the names of your attacks when you do them, that's always been so weird for me," Peter said.

"Not weird to me, it's just how I do things," Chun Li said in a matter-of-fact way.

Peter shrugged, "Whatever you like I guess."

Chun Li put her foreleg around Peter and pulled him into a side hug, "You're a fun guy Peter. I wish my friends would like you, I mean the only other people from my world that respect you are Leon, Lady and Strider Hiryu. The others are neutral or just don't like you."

"I'm used to it, don't worry about it," Peter said.

Chun Li sighed, "I don't like it though. You deserve respect. That's why I'm gonna be cheering for you during the fight."

Peter looked surprised, "But they're your teammates."

"I know, but I want you to show them how good you are, if you'd like I can train you, I mean you're already strong but I can help you hone your skills," Chun Li said.

Peter looked surprised, "Train me? I'm flattered but what if your allies find out?"

"I really don't care Peter, I just want you to shut them up. This used to just be about friendly competition, I loved fighting the X-Men with my fellow Street Fighters because I respected them, but over time the rivalry just started to escalate, I just hate how it's happening," Chun Li said.

Peter had to take some time to think about that, "Wow, training with you, that's quite an honor."

"Glad you think so, because being able to train you would be an honor for me," Chun Li said.

The day passed by, with Dante catching up with Applejack and Chris catching up with Rarity. They mostly just talked friends and family, not really bringing up the upcoming battle. Chun Li continued to talk with Peter about several things and making plans to go do training soon. Eventually Spike get a message from Celestia for the Capcom group to return to her castle. Though the Capcom group went to Canterlot, they were also joined by Peter and Twilight.

"I have a time and place set up for your Martial Arts fight," Celestia said. "In a month you will all go to The Crystal Empire and use a stadium there. I'll have the dates set up and you can decide what bouts will take place."

"That's great Princess Celestia, thank you," Chun Li said and bowed before her.

"Good, just make sure you get the fight everyone wants to see, my team vs. Spider-Man's," Ryu said.

"Definitely, I got my guys, make sure you bring yours," Peter said.

Dante had a smug grin, "Good luck, Parker."

Chun Li groaned, "Guys, why don't you go wait outside."

Chris gestured his allies, "Come on, let's go prepare our training schedule, we're not leaving this world just yet after all."

Ryu and Dante nodded as they followed Chris. Spencer went to a chair and sat back, "I'll just wait here a moment."

Chun Li nodded and turned to Peter, "So, is there a good time for us to start training together?"

"Whenever you're ready, just try not to have it too early in the morning," Peter begged.

"Well when do you usually wake up?" Chun Li asked.

Peter tapped his chin, "I usually like getting up at Noon." Peter turned to Chun Li who had a furrowed brow. "What?"

Spencer burst out laughing, "Wow kid, you're pretty damn lazy for a superhero!"

Peter groaned, "Fine, what do you suggest Chun Li?"

Chun Li shook her head a little, "I'm not that much of an early bird myself, besides it's just some practice runs so around noon couldn't hurt, I'll send a message to Spike when I'm ready to start training with you. I really look forward to that."

Peter nodded, "Same here, I guess."

Chun Li bowed to Peter and made her way out the room, "I need to check some stuff, see you later Peter!"

Peter waved good-bye to his friend, wondering how different things will be.

Sunset approached Spencer, "Hey, aren't you curious as to why Chun Li wants to train Spider-Mane?"

Spencer shrugged, "Eh, she just likes the kid, don't blame her. He seems like a nice guy, when he's not running his mouth like a smart-ass. I don't care that much anyway, I trust Chun Li's judgement. She's at least gained my respect."

Sunset seemed a little relieved. At least some in the Capcom world respect Spider-Mane and Marvel. This might prove to be a major Friendship Lesson in the end, that's something she's sure Twilight would like.

Twilight herself felt some reserve but had faith things would turn out just fine. All she could hope is that after everything's said and done, both worlds can be friends.

Big things are about to happen for the three worlds, what they are is yet to be seen.


	15. Time Together

Peter and Twilight made their way to a nice spot in the park, food basket in tow as they sat under a tree. The shading was good so they can enjoy the sunny day without it getting too hot.

They weren't alone, they had been joined by their daughter Mayday, their colt Rumble, their roommate Trixie and their dragon friend Spike.

Also accompanying them were their other roommate Logan, who brought his marefriend Fluttershy. Laura had also came, mainly to see Fluttershy, and they were joined by Lightning Dust, who came to see Trixie.

"Nice to spend a day out, one of my favorite things about this town, there's usually good weather," Peter said.

Peter sat under the tree with Twilight and held her close as she grabbed some food from the picnic basket.

"Mom, dad, can me and Rumble go play?" Mayday asked.

"Sure, just remember to be careful and don't do anything too reckless," Twilight urged.

"Cool," Mayday said and turned to Laura. "Hey wanna come play with me and Rumble?"

"Do I look like I wanna play with either of you?" Laura asked in a harsh tone. She then heard the sound of Fluttershy clearing her throat, and rephrased that sentence. "I mean...no thanks kid, I'd rather not."

Mayday shrugged, "Fine, more Rumble for me." Mayday pulled his hood to get her to follow him, "Come on."

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll see the Cutie Mark Crusaders here," Rumble said.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Mayday said with a little attitude and kept pulling Rumble off.

Twilight giggled at that, "She really loves being around Rumble, almost reminds me of myself and Shining Armor."

"Or Laura and Fluttershy these days," Peter pointed out.

Laura was about to say something in anger but remembered not to act out, unless she wants to get on Fluttershy's bad side. "There's nothing wrong with me liking Fluttershy's company, she makes me feel safe and happy."

Fluttershy nuzzled Laura, "I'm glad to hear that, I'm always here for you."

Laura smiled a little before remembering they were in public. "Come on 'Shy, there's other ponies nearby."

Fluttershy nodded and backed away a bit, respecting Laura's need to maintain her tough girl reputation.

Peter chuckled and focused his attention to Logan, "Gotta love their relationship."

"I'm just glad someone can keep Laura under control. I'm just as glad to have that someone as my girl," Logan said.

"Isn't Laura technically your daughter? That means Fluttershy could potentially be her mother," Peter said.

"Eh, maybe. Laura ain't exactly itching to have me as her dad, don't blame her honestly. Plus Fluttershy's already like her mother, though they prefer to be like sisters, so it's best not to think about that much," Logan said.

"Plus Fluttershy and Laura are practically the same age, that just seems weird that she might call Fluttershy 'mom'," Spike said.

"Maybe, though Rumble's not that much younger than me and he sometimes calls me 'mom'," Twilight said.

"Not that younger? You're like 10 years older than the kid Twi," Spike pointed out, much to Twilight's irritation.

"Quit treating me like an old mare Spike," Twilight said.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Wow, sensitive much? I'm going to find Janet, I told her to meet me by the pond, see you later."

Spike ran off, leaving Twilight a bit annoyed. "I still don't think he's that younger than me, in a few years you won't see the difference."

"Come on everypony, it's not really that important anyway," Peter said.

"I'm with Peter on that," Trixie said, before stopping in her tracks. "Wow, I actually agreed with Peter."

"What is that like a first or something?" Lightning asked.

"It's just a rare occasion in fact, he usually says stupid things" Trixie said.

Peter crossed his forelegs, "Quit making me look bad in front of Lightning Dust."

"Hey don't worry Peter, you're cool with me," Lightning said. "Besides I'm the one who needs to look good for you, not the other way around."

"Hey you look good in my opinion," Peter said, earning a small blush from Lightning Dust.

"Wow, you're quite a Charmer, you don't look half-bad yourself."

It took Peter a moment to register what she said, though soon found himself blushing at her comment.

"Wait! That's not what I meant! Not that you don't look pretty but I didn't mean-" Peter realized his slip, "Come on Lightning! Are you really gonna be like every other girl in my life!"

"Maybe," Lightning said and began to trot off, "I'm gonna go stretch my wings."

That reminded Peter, "Hey Lightning...how are your wings? You're doing ok?"

Lightning turned to face Peter and saw some worry in his eyes. Lightning knows that Peter likely still harbors some degree of guilt from what happened, having been told about his guilt complex by others, mainly Trixie.

"They're fine, don't worry so much. Just enjoy yourself, I'm gonna go do what I do," Lightning said and flew off, though rather carefully to not strain her wing.

Trixie followed Lightning, "I'll go keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't do anything too reckless."

Laura followed Trixie, "I'm gonna go keep an eye on her as well, gonna help see if she does anything wild."

"Aw that's really nice of you Laura," Fluttershy said.

"Well you've been a great model for me Fluttershy," Laura said with a seemingly genuine smile, then walked off with a more mischievous smile and muttered, "Besides I wanna see that mare fall on her face a few times."

Laura ran off to catch up with Trixie and Lightning. Logan walked over to Fluttershy, a look of uncertainty on his face. "I hope you're really having a good affect on her."

"It's gonna take time but she's at least trying, it's not gonna be fixed that fast though," Fluttershy said.

"Well if anyone can fix her attitude," Logan placed his foreleg around Fluttershy, "I know it's gonna be you."

"Aw thanks Logan," Fluttershy said and gave him a rewarding kiss. The two then went to another nearby tree and sat together, staying close to one another.

Twilight awed at the sight, "That's so sweet. I'm glad they're a couple."

"The best part is that it means...I won the bet," Peter said.

Twilight remembered they had bet each other weeks ago, she believed Logan would end up with Trixie, Peter insisted it would be Fluttershy. Twilight shrugged it off, not really caring, just happy to see friends find romance.

"Ok Peter, what do you want me to do? You want me to wear that maid outfit?" Twilight asked.

Peter shook his head, "No, don't worry about it Twilight. You don't have to do anything, I'm just happy for Logan and Fluttershy. I'm just glad I was right about something."

Twilight gave Peter a happy and loving smile as she nuzzled against him, "Peter, you're really the sweetest. Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve a pony like you."

"Hey that's my line," Peter said while placing his foreleg around Twilight.

"I'm serious, you could have any mare you want, I'm just surprised you chose me. You didn't even have to, I know I made the first move but part of me thought you wouldn't really go for it," Twilight admitted.

"Twilight I could say the same about you, I mean I even had to fight a guy away from you," Peter said.

"Yeah but you were something special before I was. You were already a superhero, I wasn't even a princess yet," Twilight said.

"Don't say that, you were always destined for greatness. I thought I would slow you down from that," Peter said.

Twilight positioned herself a little better, wanting to lay comfortably on her husband. Peter helped by keeping his back against the tree and sliding down a little to lay on the grass while Twilight rested her head on his chest and hugged him.

"I love this position Peter, I always feel safe in your hooves," Twilight said.

"Like you need me to feel safe, you're just as strong as I am, maybe stronger," Peter said.

"Still, sometimes I just wanna be in the hooves of my hero. Honestly I don't care what others say about you looking like a mare, you're always gonna be stallion enough for me," Twilight said.

Peter flexed one of his muscles, "Good to know, babe."

Twilight looked up at Peter with a somewhat confused face, though chuckled when he offered one of his goofy and sheepish smiles.

"Looks like Johnny had a little affect on you," Twilight said.

"Truth be told, I did envy Johnny once, I thought if I had what he had I'd be happier. Turns out I didn't, now he envies me because I got what he feels he needed," Peter said.

"Well he's on his way. He and Rainbow Dash make a nice couple, and despite his annoying attitude he's a very sweet guy," Twilight said.

"Yeah he is, though if you tell him he'll just deny it. He insists on having a cool guy reputation," Johnny said.

"Well I think he's sweet. Even though I find myself wanting to clonk him, and believe me he really knows how to push my buttons sometimes. Somehow I really care about him though, probably because he cares so much about you, I could never dislike anyone who cares that much about you," Twilight said.

"As long as it's a stallion right?" Peter joked.

Twilight shook her head, "No, mares too. Don't get me wrong I really don't care for them flirting with you, but seeing how much others like Luna, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, Future Sweetie Belle, the Crusaders and all my friends care for you warms me up. They genuinely love you, which means a lot since I love you and my friends."

"I'm glad, I love them too. They're the best ponies to be around, and the best friends a dope like me can ask for. But I do care about my fellow superheroes, and I know they care about you," Peter said. "Especially Johnny, he won't say this out loud much but he does praise you for being the perfect girl for me. I can always agree with him on that."

Twilight leaned up to kiss Peter, showing her affection through actions while he pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss.

After breaking it, Twilight kept a close distance to his face, offering a cute yet seductive smile. "I'm glad I have you...though I am curious about something."

"What is it?" Peter asked.

Twilight bit her lip, "If we did have a herd, who would you pick?"

Peter's eyes widened, "Twilight, why are you asking? I'm not interested in a herd, and I know you don't want one."

"Not saying I do, but sometimes I do wonder. I know so many other mares really care about you and the thought sometimes crosses my mind," Twilight admitted.

Peter looked to the side, somewhat unsure about this question. He considers himself fiercely loyal to Twilight. Though he has wondered once, what if Luna did confess her feelings before hand? Would he have still gone with Twilight? Could he have loved Luna?

"So Peter? Let's say you had to pick five other mares? Who would you pick?" Twilight asked. "You can be honest, I won't be mad. Just tell me who and also tell me the reason for your choice."

Peter tapped his chin, he'd have to think really hard about this. Who would he choose? "Ok, I'll tell you, first and foremost it would have to be Princess Luna. Reason being that I always felt a friendly connection with her, and we seem to understand each other on many things, especially when it comes to how great we think you are as well. In fact I still feel a special bond between us, not as strong as our bond but I think it's an easy transition."

Twilight nodded. "Good reasons, I can see Luna being in our herd. I know she cares about you and loves you, but she's very respectful of our relationship too, who else?"

Peter felt really weird having to answer this question, he doesn't get Twilight sometimes. "Next, it would have to be Trixie, since we're already really close. I'm not sure if she would want to be in a herd, I myself don't know since I like our friendship, but if I had to pick another, it would be Trixie, the bond is already there between the three of us."

"I like that idea too, Trixie loves you a lot, in fact I feel like she's the only other mare besides me and Luna who loves you deeply, though she's never really hinted that she has feelings for you. She's probably more in love with herself than anypony else so that might be a reason." Twilight looked to the side, "In a way she already is like a second wife, just without the romance."

"Guess so, anyway for the third mare, let's see. Part of me wants to use your friends as an example, but I can't do that to my friends. I'll leave them out then," Peter said.

"Yeah, that might make things awkward," Twilight said.

Peter thought a little bit more, "Um...I guess Spitfire, mainly to make her happy. I don't really have feelings for her but she seems to be really soft with me, plus she already likes me so why not?"

Twilight shrugged, "Guess so, would be interesting."

Peter thought some more, then had a big blush on his face. "Don't be too mad for this choice...but in a way I'd probably pick Future Sweetie Belle as the fourth."

Twilight had mixed feelings hearing that, "What is the reason for that one?"

"For one, she's been through a lot, she could use somepony to really love her. That's something we can offer. Also she's already been closer than most other mares so..." Peter trailed off a little, a big blush on his face.

"I think that's a good answer Peter," Twilight admitted. "Those are good reasons and she does love and care about you. Plus like you said, she's been really close to us." The two blushed a little, Future Sweetie has done what not many others have.

"So let's see, there's Luna, Trixie, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle...I can't think of a fifth," Peter said.

Twilight raised her eyebrow, "Really? What about Derpy? Or Zecora? Or Chun Li? Or Sunset Shimmer? Or Lightning Dust? ...What about Felicia Hardy?" Twilight nearly gagged at the last part.

Peter shook his head, "No, for one you don't like her, I wouldn't do that to you. Two with her it's mostly physical attraction, so it wouldn't work."

Twilight felt a bit relieved he wouldn't consider her, mainly for his first reason. Twilight realized she had been part of every reason, something about that made her feel extra special.

"I can't think of a fifth off the top of my head, granted I feel a connection with those other girls you mentioned, I can't pick between them, not that it matters," Peter said, then had a thought. "Who would you pick?"

"Me? Good question," Twilight said and tapped her chin. "Maybe Cherilee."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Cherilee? The teacher? What for?"

"For one, she's in a field of intellect, something we're both good in, and two she seems really nice, I think it would be fun to get to know her," Twilight said.

Peter shrugged, "Fair reason."

Twilight nuzzled against him, "I do appreciate you considering how I feel about these choices as well though."

"Of course, you're my number one mare, not counting Mayday, she's my number one filly. If we did have a herd, they'd have to honor and respect you both first and foremost," Peter said.

"That's good to hear. Probably don't have to worry about that though, I'm not that eager to share you," Twilight stated.

"I'm not that eager to start a herd, I got you by my side and that's all I need," Peter said.

Twilight nodded, "And you're all I need."

"The way I see it, I have the perfect family. You, Aunt May, Trixie, our loving daughter, not just them either. Let's not forget about our extended family, like your brother, and his lovely wife, the Apples and the rest of your friends," Peter said.

"Let's not forget, all your friends, and Rumble," Twilight said.

"Of course not, my friends are the best, and I enjoy having Rumble around," Peter then looked a bit concerned. "My worry is that soon Rumble's gonna leave with his foal sitters to another city, not to mention I'm worried about my friends having to go home."

"Peter...Rumble's still gonna be like family even after he moves, and your friends will always be your friends. Besides I don't think they want to go back, they're all in love with my friends," Twilight said.

"Yeah...hopefully everything works out. While I always felt at home here, having my friends around is a great thing to have," Peter said.

"Friends always make you feel welcome. My friends love you and your friends are also here for you. Plus I love how your friends have really bonded with my friends, even the non-romantic bonds. Didn't Pinkie offer to be Johnny's sister if he needs one?" Twilight asked.

Peter nodded, "Sure did, very sweet thing of Pinkie to do. She understands family just as much as Johnny does."

"I love that, I hope all our friends become close. I want to be closer to all your friends," Twilight said.

"Even Johnny?" Peter playfully said.

"Of course Johnny too, like I said even though he can be a pain he can also be a nice colt. I think Remy is a decent guy, Bobby is a bit goofy but I like him, Logan is a bit tough but I can tell deep down he's just as sweet as you and Johnny are, it's just so perfect," Twilight said.

"What about Janet? What's your thoughts on her?" Peter asked.

Twilight sighed, "Truth be told, I don't really dislike her, my only reason for not liking her near Spike is just me being protective of him. I'd like to get to know her a little better honestly."

"I get that, but believe me when I say she's a great girl, and she really cares about Spike," Peter said.

Twilight nodded, "I'll try for you Peter."

Peter laid back and rubbed Twilight's mane, just watching the skies above. He could see a few Pegasi pass by occasionally, mainly to move the clouds around.

"Really wish I could fly...oh speaking of which, I wonder how Lightning Dust is doing?"

"I'm sure she's fine, I'm glad you two seem to have made up," Twilight said.

"Yeah, she's not that bad to be around. Plus I think being with Fluttershy helped her mellow out a bit," Peter said.

"Yeah, I'm glad," Twilight said, then shifted up to look Peter in his eyes. "Peter, I want you."

Before Peter could ask what that meant, Twilight engaged him in a kiss, with no intent on breaking it for a good while. Peter accepted this and pulled her in more, returning her kiss. Those two would be busy for a good while.

Logan watched this nearby while holding Fluttershy close, his foreleg wrapped around her side, Fluttershy also having her foreleg around him. Logan and Fluttershy rested their heads together, both perfectly calm and feeling at peace. It was a nice rare feeling for them, both just happy to be with each other.

"Now I know how Twilight feels," Fluttershy said. "I'm glad I have you Logan."

"Same here, yer a great mare Fluttershy. Still can't believe you actually had a crush on me," Logan said.

"What's not to believe? You're a handsome stallion, strong and brave too," Fluttershy said.

"I guess it's because you seem a little delicate, not saying it's bad but...I ain't exactly delicate," Logan said.

"I am delicate, I do appreciate you still wanting to be my coltfriend despite that though," Fluttershy said.

Logan has to admit, that was an adorable thing for Fluttershy to say.

"Eh, truth be told, it makes me wanna care fer you even more. Though I'll admit, if you can handle living with Laura, yer a lot tougher than you know," Logan said.

"Oh it's nothing really, I'm just showing her love and compassion," Fluttershy said.

"Laura has a really bad attitude and a bad temper, yet you managed to get her to respect you, that deserves some credit," Logan admitted.

"Thanks Logan, I try my best. She may be a lot to handle but I still love her, I'm sure she'll control her temper eventually," Fluttershy said.

"Let's hope so then, but since I'm yer guy now, I suppose I'll have to help you with her that much more," Logan said.

"Like parents?" Fluttershy asked.

Logan shrugged, "Whatever you wanna call it."

Fluttershy thought a moment, "I guess, might be weird if she calls me 'mom', then again it would also be cute. Honestly I don't mind either way."

"Like I told Parker and Twilight, it ain't important what she calls you, she still loves you and you love her," Logan said.

Fluttershy nodded, "You're right, all that matters is that we're there for her."

"Exactly, we'll be there fer her, and I'll be there fer you," Logan said.

Fluttershy nuzzled Logan's muzzle, "Oh Logan, you're the best."

The two shared a nice kiss with each other and resumed resting against each other.

This stayed that was for a few extra minutes before the sound of bickering mares started to start up. The two couples noticed Trixie walking over being joined the arguing Laura and Lightning Dust, both of whom looked wet.

"I still can't believe you jumped on my back like that while I was flying! You really messed me up!" Lightning shouted.

"Not my fault you can't carry another pony, work on your strength!" Laura shouted.

"Why don't you lose some weight!" Lightning shouted.

"Watch your freaken mouth!" Laura threatened.

Fluttershy groaned, "Why are you two fighting!?"

"She started it!" Laura and Lightning said while pointing at each other, then glared.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes and sat up, "Trixie, do you know what happened!?"

Trixie nodded, "Yes, Lightning Dust was flying, trying to do a trick, then Laura jumped on her back from a tree and caused Lighting to lose balance and both fell into a pond."

Twilight's ears perked, "Pond? Isn't that where Spike said he was gonna go?"

"Yeah, it was," she heard Spike say. Spike arrived in the area with Janet, both also wet. "They fell and caused a splash, right in the middle of my romantic moment with Janet."

"It was really annoying," Janet said.

Fluttershy approached Laura, obviously displeased with the mare. "Explain yourself."

Laura cringed at the sight of Fluttershy's scowl, "I was just messing around 'Shy, I didn't intend to create such a huge deal."

Fluttershy didn't look too convinced, "You should know better, not apologize to Lightning Dust."

Laura wanted to protest, but Fluttershy's stare of disapproval proved too much for her. Giving in she approached Lightning Dust, "Sorry for jumping on your back."

Lightning nodded, "No problem, just try not to do that again. If you want to ride on my back I don't mind, but let me know a bit sooner, and not when I'm trying out some tricks."

Fluttershy smiled at this, "Aw, that's so nice. Now come on, let's grab some food from the picnic basket."

"Wait, what about Rumble and Mayday?" Peter said.

"They're coming right now," Logan said, pointing to the two kids making their way over.

"Mayday got hungry," Rumble said, then grabbed his stomach, "So did I."

"Well lucky for you both, we're just about to dig in," Peter said.

"Aw sweet, let's hurry May," Rumble said.

The two rushed over to grab their share of snacks from the picnic basket. Peter and Twilight found that to be cute, then noticed something overhead. They noticed Johnny Storm and Rainbow Dash watching up in the air.

"Hey! Wanna join us!? Got plenty of food!" Peter shouted.

"That's cool bro! We just wanted to see if everything here was cooled down!" Johnny said.

"Yeah we saw what happened to Lightning Dust and Laura from up high!" Rainbow said.

"Not gonna lie, it was kinda funny!" Johnny said.

Laura and Lightning glared a bit at the two Pegasi, earning a confident smile from them.

Twilight called up, "Johnny! I would like to spend some time with you if you don't mind! Please join us!"

Johnny turned to Rainbow Dash and shrugged, "Hey, she likes my company I guess, just like you and Pinkie do."

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Guess so." She looked down, "Alright Twi! You win!"

The two floated down and took a seat by their friends, eyeing the snacks that they brought.

Peter happily munched on his snack, with Mayday resting against her dad, also eating the same snack in the same way, chomping down in it, with Mayday attempting to mimic her dad's movements.

Twilight rolled her eyes but smiled at her husband and daughter while holding Rumble close to her and nuzzling his mane. Rumble nuzzled against her side while sipping a drink.

Laura sat close with Fluttershy, sneaking a kiss on her cheek when nopony else was looking. Fluttershy giggled and brought her in for a hug. Logan himself smiling on at seeing the two mares get close.

Spike of course sat with Janet, snacking on his gems while Janet rubbed his head. Spike enjoyed being in the hooves of his favorite mare, at least favorite other than Twilight.

Trixie and Lightning sat together eating their snacks while Lightning bragged on how she could fly better than she did today. Trixie of course indulged, assuring Lightning Dust she is likely as great as she makes herself out to be.

Johnny and Rainbow Dash munched on some chips while listening to Lightning Dust's bragging, both mentally believing they can do much better.

A nice bonding moment between friends, or furthermore, a family.


	16. Cat and Thunder

Felicia Hardy, also known as The Black Cat, was making her way to a dungeon cell somewhere in Canterlot. There was one captive she had been looking to find, one she specifically asked Celestia about. Black Cat had plans for this captive, and she was going to fulfil those plans.

Eventually she came to a door, and in the room was the one she wanted to find. The Rebel Pony Thunderlane.

He had been taken in due to his rebellious attitude toward Spider-Mane, believing him to be a menace, and even Equestria itself due to him questioning those who ruled, all the propaganda involved.

Him running off the way he did ironically caused his little brother Rumble to be adopted by Spider-Mane. Thunderlane considered that an act of disrespect, and it furthered his dislike of the hero.

Felicia pitied Thunderlane, believing him not to be such a bad pony and hopes to give him a better scenario than he had now. She had one idea and was not afraid to try it out.

While Thunderlane sat in his cell, really bored he heard somepony try to get his attention.

"Thunderlane! Hey Thunderlane!"

Thunderlane turned to the door and noticed Felicia through the bars.

"Black Cat? What are you doing here?" Thunderlane asked.

Felicia opened the door and twirled the keys in her hoof. "I'm getting you out of here handsome."

Thunderlane grinned widely, "Seriously? Aw thanks, I can't wait til I'm home fr-" Thunderlane's happiness ended when he saw some guards behind Felicia.

"You're not going home, you're just being relocated," Felicia said with a grin.

Thunderlane groaned, "Great, let me guess. A crappier place for me to stay in for who knows how long?"

"Not quite, just follow me," Felicia said and walked off.

Thunderlane figured to just go with it and followed Felicia with the two guards following close behind him. Thunderlane didn't take too kindly to this but he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. Though he hoped for an opportunity to up and run off, though he may not be that lucky.

To his surprise, they left the dungeon grounds, no sign of going to another dungeon. But where were they taking him? Not too long later, they arrived at a building complex.

Felicia turned to Thunderlane and approached him, "Can I trust you to follow me the rest of the way? You won't run off?"

Thunderlane looked back to the guards, then to Felicia. He figured this means that she could call them off. He could just tell her that and run off anyway, but part of him felt he should at least follow her anyway.

"You can trust me," Thunderlane insisted.

Felicia nodded and turned to the guards, "I got this boys, he won't go anywhere."

The guards nodded and marched off while Thunderlane looked back at them. He hoped that this could turn out well.

"Let's hurry handsome," Felicia said as Thunderlane followed her into the building.

Before long the two had arrived at a door, one which Felicia grabbed the same set of keys she had in her latex suit and opened the door, "Welcome to your new place of holding."

Thunderlane looked confused, it was an apartment building, not a bad looking one either.

"Wait, is this gonna be my place or something?" Thunderlane asked.

Felicia shook her head, "No, this is my place, you're gonna stay with me for a bit."

Thunderlane raised his eyebrow, "Say what?"

"That's right, for the foreseeable future, you're bunking with me," Black Cat said.

Thunderlane shook his head a little, "You can't be serious, I mean it's not that I don't wanna be here it's just...why? Why let me stay here? Is there a catch?"

Felicia shook her head, "No catch, I just figured you could use a better place to stay, I pulled a lot of strings for you."

"Oh...you really didn't need to do that, I don't wanna be a burden," Thunderlane said.

Felicia rubbed his face, "Such a nice guy, this is why you shouldn't be in a dungeon cell."

Thunderlane blushed, "Seriously, why do you want me to live here?"

"Look, it's a good offer. Just take it and quit acting all flustered like Peter," Felicia said.

Thunderlane looked unhappy, "Hey I'm nothing like Parker!" Thunderlane grumbled a bit, "Damn little brother stealer. I should be back in Ponyville with Rumble, I can't believe I was forced out of town."

Felicia went further in, "Things happen. Anyway just make yourself comfortable, I'll whip something up for us."

Before Thunderlane could protest, Felicia called back, "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!"

Thunderlane sighed in defeat and went in, figuring to just try this mare on her offer. She is being helpful, this place is better than a dungeon. Plus she's very attractive, Thunderlane really doesn't care that she's not from this world. All he sees is an attractive mare trying to do him a favor.

Thunderlane sat on a chair and began to think some stuff over. He's sharing an apartment with a mare he barely knows, though he'll admit, she's very attractive. She's not a nice face, and her body isn't bad either, especially seeing that skin tight latex pressed against it.

He even blushed at the thought of her plus size flanks, plus size in a good way. Thunderlane is a bit of a player deep down, so part of him will enjoy this stay.

But on the other hoof, she's still from an outside world, and she's caused her share of trouble. However he's not gonna complain too much right now. He'll see where this goes.

A few minutes later, Felicia called Thunderlane to the kitchen, she had prepared some type of pasta.

"Dig in, I hope you like it," Felicia said.

Thunderlane tried it out, he did enjoy it. "Wow, not bad."

"Thanks, took me a while to learn to cook in this form," Felicia said.

Thunderlane took another bite, "How do you like our world? Better than yours or would you want to go back?"

"It took getting used to, but I like this place. Nice fresh start for me. I thank Sunset Shimmer for giving me this chance," Felicia said.

Thunderlane took a moment to recall the name, "Oh yeah, Celestia's old pupil. She caused her share of trouble if I seem to remember."

"She was being controlled, not entirely her fault. Still this world is great," Felicia said.

Thunderlane finished up his food, to which Black Cat took his plate, "I'll handle that."

Thunderlane looked a bit surprised, "You sure? I don't mind washing-"

"You're my guest, plus I want you to relax yourself. Go back to the den area, I'd like to talk with you more if you don't mind," Felicia said.

Thunderlane shook his head, "No not at all."

Thunderlane did as asked and went to the den area. He is curious as to why she has such an interest in him. She has her past with Spider-Mane herself, though he knows she's not exactly his friend.

Thunderlane would have a few questions himself when she returns. He just sat on the chair and waited for her. While waiting he started thinking about some things, such as his little brother Rumble, his friends Flitter and Cloudchaser, his brief alliance with the Capcom fighters, then his confrontations with Spider-Mane himself.

Thunderlane just hated him, he never liked him and still believes he brings nothing but trouble. It's Spider-Mane's fault that Equestria had been put in danger as often as it was, what's the point of having somepony like him if it brings nothing but disaster for everypony involved?

Soon his train of thought ended when Felicia entered the room. She approached the chair Thunderlane was on with one of her own and placed it in front of him before sitting down.

"So, is there anything you would like to know?" Felicia asked.

Thunderlane nodded, "A few things. One, why are you letting me stay here?"

"I could use the company, plus like I said, you didn't seem too happy where you were, I felt sorry for you," Felicia replied.

"No catch though? I mean you're basically letting me stay here free of charge," Thunderlane said.

"You won't be freeloading, not too much at least. I'm sure we can work something out," Felicia said.

"Fine by me honestly," Thunderlane replied. "Still, I'm just surprised you're being so nice to me."

"You could use a friend, so can I. Having a handsome face around my apartment couldn't hurt," Felicia said with a grin.

Thunderlane blushed a little and did a sheepish smile, "Thanks, I was quite the catch in Ponyville, at least before Spider-Mane came long."

Felicia felt like she had a little insight to Thunderlane's hatred of Spider-Mane. "So...is that why you don't like him? Or one reason?"

Thunderlane shook his head defiantly, "No way! I'm not jealous of him!"

"Oh really? Because your actions have said otherwise," Felicia said.

Thunderlane groaned, "I just don't think he's that good of a superhero, he's overrated! Why do so many ponies like him!?"

"Come on Thunderlane, even you should know. He saved the day many times, how can ponies not love that?" Felicia said.

"Weird that you would say that, didn't he once captured you?" Thunderlane asked.

"Many times, but that made him a lot more attractive to me, at least the Spider-Mane side, the Peter Parker side needed time to grow on me," Felicia said.

Thunderlane looked confused, "So you only like his superhero side? Not the other side when he's not a hero?"

"Yeah, Spider-Mane is exciting, but Peter Parker...not so much," Felicia said.

This caught Thunderlane's interest, "So, a mare that doesn't totally like Peter Parker?"

"It's not that I don't like him, I do, but I just didn't like that nerdy side to him," Felicia said.

Thunderlane grinned at that, "Somehow that sounds satisfying."

Felicia shook her head, "But it's still fun flirting with him, plus he's nice and caring. In a way I can't help but feel attracted to that aspect of him, you gotta love his caring nature."

"Caring nature? Sounds like a load honestly. He seems like a total player who just wants a whole group of mares," Thunderlane said.

Felicia shook her head, "I wish you weren't so negative. Though I gotta admit, it's a great quality about you. I like your rebellious attitude, it seems pretty badass."

Thunderlane once again felt a beam of pride, "Thanks, I worked pretty hard on my speeches too."

"Now tell me about your brother, he's important to you right?" Felicia asked.

Thunderlane nodded, "Very, he means the world to me. It burdens me so much that he's living with Spider-Mane. I don't even know why Spider-Mane had to get involved with my family's business anyway."

"At least he's keeping your brother safe though, isn't that what's most important?" Felicia asked.

Thunderlane was gonna refute that but realized that it's technically true. Spider-Mane was caring for his brother and he had to admit that he's a tiny bit grateful that his brother's nice and safe bad being taken care of.

"Still, Flitter and Cloudchaser should be watching him, why isn't Rumble with them?" Thunderlane asked.

"I'm guessing they don't have the supplies to properly house him, it happened so quickly. Luckily Peter and Twilight have a big enough home to do so, and are well prepared to watch over another kid," Felicia explained.

Thunderlane groaned, so many good points and he hates that. He won't admit defeat yet though.

"I still think Spider-Mane was trying to intentionally piss me off by doing that," Thunderlane admitted.

"Look handsome, you really need to let go of this hate and anger. Now I'm not exactly the greatest pony myself, but even I know when some things should and shouldn't be done. Right now you have a lot to think about, but at least you're in a place to think rationally," Felicia said.

Thunderlane glared curiously, "You're being very helpful to a pony you barely know. I don't get why you're so concerned with helping me."

"Like I said, I feel bad for you, plus you're very handsome. I could use a guy like you around here anyway, maybe keep this place tidy when I'm doing stuff for Princess Celestia, or just doing my own business? I'll make it worth your while," Felicia said.

Thunderlane shrugged, "Eh, why not. If you're gonna let me stay here I'd rather at least pay you back.

"Such a nice guy you are," Felicia said and leaned in to peck his cheek, causing a blush from the rebel pony.

"Wow, you're really kind of a flirt," Thunderlane said. "But I don't mind, you're a very attractive mare, I don't even care if you're from another world."

"Good, because I don't care either," Felicia said with a grin.

Thunderlane rubbed his head, "So...anything else you wanna know or..."

Felicia shook her head, "Not really, I mean is there anything you wanna tell me? Or ask me?"

"Actually I would like to know, how did you even get to this world? And why did you want to come?" Thunderlane asked.

"You can thank Sunset Shimmer, she helped me get another chance in this world. Though I quickly fell back into my old life until Princess Celestia gave me some work, though I didn't have that much choice in the matter," Felicia said.

"I find it odd that our Princess would hire a burglar...uh no offense," Thunderlane said.

"Hey, I totally get that. There are times I wonder about her myself, maybe you're right to be concerned," Felicia said.

"I am, I mean the fact that Celestia hid Spider-Mane being an alien from us, what else is she hiding?" Thunderlane wondered.

"Try not to worry too much there handsome," Felicia said. "I'll keep an eye on things, you just worry about not getting into trouble."

"Hey I'm practically stuck here, not that I mind though, I'd rather be here than the dungeon," Thunderlane said.

"At least you're warming up to it, who knows, maybe we can become good friends," Felicia said.

"That'd be cool," Thunderlane admitted.

Felicia nodded and smiled, "Glad to hear it. It'd be nice to have another pony to talk to, it can get a little boring sometimes when I'm alone."

"Right...question though, what do you like about me? You seem to really like my company, you've been practically glued to me before, what gives?" Thunderlane asked.

Felicia shrugged, "Eh, not really sure. I guess I just like the fact that you're very vocal about things, just not afraid to speak your mind. Plus I like your mane, it looks cool."

Thunderlane brushed his mane a bit, "Yeah I've been told I have the best hairstyle in Ponyville, at least among the stallions."

"It does look great. Plus like I said, you could really use a friend, you've been through a lot, you seem really misunderstood," Felicia said.

Thunderlane let out a big sigh as he slid against his chair, "Tell me about it."

"So...anything you like about me though?" Felicia asked in an almost playful tone.

Thunderlane propped himself back up on the chair, gazing at her as he thought about the question. Everything in his mind demanded he not say anything about her 'physical features', but he really didn't know her that well to give another answer.

He decided to play it safe and speak carefully on this, "Um...you being willing to share an apartment with me?"

Felicia suppressed a giggle, she knew that he had something else on his mind, but at least he tried to give a better answer. "I'll accept that."

Thunderlane let out a sigh of relief, though it was only for a moment due to her next line. "Besides I know you like something else about me anyway, but I do appreciate you not jumping to that answer."

Thunderlane wiped some sweat off his head and offered a sheepish smile. Felicia then surprised him with a kiss to his cheek, making the rebel pony blush.

"Uh...thanks I guess?" Thunderlane said.

Felicia raised her eyebrow, "Really? That all you got? Come on I figured a guy like you would have a better line."

"It's been awhile since I've dated, plus you're being really nice in letting me stay here, I really don't wanna push my luck," Thunderlane said.

"I don't mind if you flirt a little, but I can respect your reasoning," Felicia stood up and made her way out the room. "I need to talk to Celestia quickly, I'll be back soon."

Thunderlane nodded as Felicia left the room. He sat back on the chair and started to wonder. "How's Rumble doing?"

Off at the Treebrary, Rumble is seen outside flying around and trying out some tricks. Watching him from the ground below was Mayday, who is watching in awe as Rumble does these cool tricks.

"Rumble, are you gonna teach me these tricks when I get bigger?" Mayday asked.

"Sure thing! I'd love to do that!" Rumble said.

Peter and Twilight were watching from the balcony, both feeling pride in what they see. Having Rumble around is always a pleasure but the one great thing out of it was seeing how much Mayday loved and cared for Rumble and how much he loved and cared for her.

For Twilight, it reminds her of how she looked up to Shining Armor, so she knows how Mayday feels right now. For Peter it reminds him of his big brother-little sister relationship with Apple Bloom, he knows that Rumble has that same feeling of happiness.

Rumble then landed down in front of Mayday while wiping some sweat off his head, "Flying around like that can be a little exhausting."

"But you do a great job at least," Mayday said.

Rumble rubbed her mane for her compliment and kissed her forehead, "You're too sweet."

"She's also right about you," he heard a familiar cool voice say. Rumble turned around and saw two of his favorite mares.

"Flitter! Cloudchaser!" Rumble said in excitement and rushed to his two foal sitters with a hug.

"Hey there Rumble, I see you're showing off for this little filly?" Cloudchaser said.

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, I'm just showing her some tricks I'm practicing."

"You're such a great flyer," Flitter said in her usual cheery tone and kissed his cheek, earning a blush from the young colt.

"Aw thanks Flitter, you're so nice," Rumble said and focused more of his hugging on Flitter.

Flitter returned the hug, then noticed Mayday watching, and she didn't look too happy.

"Um, why is she unhappy?" Flitter asked while gesturing to Mayday.

Rumble turned around, "Oh, she gets jealous when another filly gives me attention, just ask Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed."

Flitter continued to look over to Mayday, her glare not letting up. "Wow, she really loves you, it's kinda cute actually."

Mayday huffed, "I'm not cute...now you had your hug with Rumble, let him go so he can give me his attention again."

Flitter shook her head, "Sorry, but he was mine before he was yours, and I want my time with Rumble."

Mayday growled, "He's mine now, let him go before I-"

"Mayday Parker Sparkle!" Twilight shouted and teleported down between the two groups and glared at her daughter. "That was improper young filly! You should know better!"

Peter leapt down between the groups and focused on his daughter, "It's great that you love Rumble, but you can't be too clingy. He has other ponies that love him too."

Mayday sighed, "Fine...", she looked to Flitter. "I'm sorry Miss."

"It's fine, and my name is Flitter, you don't need to call me 'Miss', I'm not old," Flitter said.

Peter focused on the two mares, "So Flitter, Cloudchaser, what brings you both here?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to check on Rumble," Flitter said.

"Yeah, we miss seeing the little guy more, but we've been really busy lately. I trust things are still going well?" Cloudchaser said.

"They're going just fine, Rumble's still a precious little dear to have around," Twilight said.

"Yeah, he's really become one of the family," Peter said.

"We're so happy to hear that, now we need to talk to you both about something important," Cloudchaser said, her tone changing slightly.

Peter took note of her tone change, he knows it has to do with Rumble eventually leaving. Not wanting to worry Rumble and Mayday, especially his daughter, he gestured for both to go inside.

"Go on kids, this will be quick," Peter said.

Rumble and Mayday nodded and went in while the Power Couple turned to the sisters.

"I need to be honest," Cloudchaser started. "I'm a bit worried for your daughter. She seems to really like Rumble, from what I hear they're practically inseparable."

"That's an understatement," Peter said.

"It worries me because I found a good place for me, my sister and Rumble to stay but it's gonna be in Cloudsdale," Cloudchaser said.

"So, Rumble will have to move," Peter lamented.

Flitter nodded, "It's a perfect home for us, a little better than the one here."

"That's...understandable," Twilight said, doing her best not to sound too sad.

"On the bright side, Cloudsdale isn't that far from here, it's pretty much floating overhead," Cloudchaser said.

"Yeah, you'll still be able to see Rumble from time to time at least," Flitter said.

Twilight put on a fake smile, "That's...great, I guess."

Nopony bought it. They know Twilight hates this, but she won't say it. She knows it wouldn't be right to do so.

Cloudchaser decided to lighten the mood, "Anyway it's not for several more weeks so let's not worry about it right now."

Peter nodded, "Right...great seeing you both."

Cloudchaser nodded and gestured for Flitter to follow, "Come on."

Flitter nodded and gave Peter a small hug, "Thanks again for helping us." She then gave Twilight a small hug, "We're really grateful for this."

Flitter broke off and followed her sister while Twilight let out a sad sigh and nuzzled against Peter, "Peter...is it wrong that I don't want to give Rumble to them? I love him."

"So do I, but it's like you told Mayday, there are others who love him too, unfortunately we have to accept that he needs to go back to them," Peter said.

Twilight nodded a bit before heading inside, "Anyway, it won't be for several more weeks at least."

"Plus he's not going that far away," Peter said.

Twilight went inside, still feeling a bit down. She went upstairs, passing by Trixie in the process, who took note of her attitude. She went down to Peter, "Any reason Twilight doesn't look to be in the best mood?"

"We just talked with Flitter and Cloudchaser, Rumble is gonna move soon, Twilight hates it, so do I," Peter said.

Trixie felt her ears droop, "Poor Twilight, she really likes that colt. I myself am very fond of him, he's one of the only foals not to totally annoy me, aside from your daughter."

"My kids love you I guess, who knows, when me and Twilight have another child, I'm sure that child will like you as well," Peter said.

"I'm quite certain of that, I look forward to seeing more beautiful children from you," Trixie said.

Peter looked upstairs, "I should go comfort Twilight, see you in a bit."

Trixie nodded as Peter went upstairs. She then approached the young colt, who was caught in a big hug from Mayday.

"I don't care what anypony else says, you're all mine!" Mayday said, holding Rumble tightly.

"May, I love you, so you don't need to be this clingy," Rumble said.

"Tell me I'm you're favorite filly in the who world, even better than Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Flitter!" Mayday demanded.

Rumble sighed, "Fine, you're my favorite filly in the whole world, I like you better than Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Flitter. Now please ease up, you're stronger than you look."

Mayday let go, "Fine, but remember, I'm your favorite." She kissed him on his muzzle, "I'm gonna get a snack for us, be back in a moment."

Mayday trotted off to the kitchen while Trixie sat next to Rumble, "You're lucky to have a filly that loves you that much."

"I know, I just wish she wouldn't be so protective," Rumble said.

"It's a trait she got from her parents, sorry to say but she's always gonna be like that," Trixie said.

Rumble groaned a little, "It's not bad I guess, when I first came here I thought she might hate me, that she wouldn't want to share her parents. Who would have thought she'd like me to the point of being so clingy?"

"You're a cute little guy, and charming. You're just like Peter, without the stupid jokes and the annoying attitude at least," Trixie said.

"That's the greatest compliment I can get honestly. I hope I can be a great stallion like he is. He's my hero after all, and not just because he's a superhero either," Rumble said.

Trixie pulled Rumble for a hug, "That's such a kind thing for you to say. You're gonna be a great pony Rumble."

Rumble looked up at her, "You really believe that Trixie?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie believes so indeed."

Rumble giggled, "I love it when you speak like that."

"Only for you Rumble," Trixie said and kissed his head. "Because you are a special pony to Trixie, and I love you."

"I love you too Trixie, I love everypony in this family," Rumble said.

"It's your family, no matter how far away you are," Trixie said and pulled Rumble in for a tighter hug.

Outside Flitter and Cloudchaser are walking home when they pass by Rarity and Bobby. Cloudchaser shot a dirty glance at Rarity, knowing full well that Rarity hasn't been too kind to Rumble.

Rarity shot a glance of her own at Cloudchaser before focusing on where she needs to go. Bobby glanced back at the twins with a raised eyebrow before turning forward and walking with his marefriend.

"The sooner we get Rumble out of Ponyville, the better," Cloudchaser said.

"Come on CC, Rarity will lighten up," Flitter said.

"She better, Rumble deals with enough crap, I still barely trust Rainbow Dash, let alone that priss Rarity," Cloudchaser said.

"Come on sis, they represent the Magic of Friendship, they're dating superheroes, I'm confident they'll lighten up with the attitudes. At least Rainbow Dash is trying lately, I'm sure Johnny Storm has helped her on that," Flitter said.

"Yeah whatever, let's just go home," Cloudchaser said and walked off.

Rarity herself seemed to be in a bad mood, "What an uncouth bunch they all are. Thunderlane, Rumble, Flitter and Cloudchaser."

"Forget about them Rarity, you're a better pony than they are," Bobby said.

"As are you my love, you're right, I shouldn't concern myself, let's be off," Rarity said as the two trotted to where they needed to go.

Back in Canterlot, Thunderlane is laying on a bed, thinking about everything that's happening right now. He still can't believe that Felicia wants to help him, though it's likely just to have somepony keep her place tidy.

Felicia returned home a little later, "Thunderlane!?"

"Felicia!?" Thunderlane called back.

Felicia entered the room, "Oh, I see you're resting on my bed."

"Oh right, guess I felt a little tired, and this bed looked comfortable," Thunderlane sat up, "I'll get off then."

"No, you can stay there, I don't mind. I should have gotten a mattress ready for you," Felicia said.

"Oh, well where will you sleep then?" Thunderlane asked.

"Don't worry about it, just get comfortable. You probably need the softness of a bed more than I do right now," Felicia said.

Thunderlane laid back down, a little unsure but she seemed insistent. She's actually a lot nicer than he believed.

"You're a great mare, I really appreciate this. But I feel like I should do something for you in return," Thunderlane said.

Felicia turned to him, "You want to return the favor?"

Thunderlane nodded, "I really don't mind."

Felicia grinned at him, "Well, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind letting me share the bed with you?"

Thunderlane blushed, he was not ready for that question. "Wait, you wanna sleep in this bed with me!?"

"If you don't want to it's fine, I'm just asking because you offered to repay me and that's all I can think of at the moment," Felicia said.

Thunderlane felt slightly nervous. He's always been the type of stallion to flirt with mares, and try to woo them, but somehow this felt different. One he was living with this mare, she's already being nice to him he really doesn't wanna push his luck. Two he's slightly nervous because she's very attractive and has a nice curvy body, she really keeps in shape.

"Um...I guess if you don't mind, I mean I would feel a bit better if you slept comfortably," Thunderlane said.

Felicia chuckled a bit and slowly approached the bed, "I like you, you're very nice and considerate."

Thunderlane chuckled as Felicia crawled into bed with him, pulling the covers over them as she laid back.

"So, you sleep in your latex?" Thunderlane asked, though almost regretted asking that.

Felicia looked down, "I guess I should remove this." She then slowly took her suit off, causing Thunderlane to blush as she did so. Why is he blushing? Ponies don't normally wear clothes, this should be normal.

Felicia tossed her latex aside and moved closer to Thunderlane, "Much more comfortable."

Thunderlane blushed harder, even more so when she cuddled next to him, resting her head on his foreleg.

Thunderlane didn't know why or how this was happening, but out of instinct he wrapped his hoof around her waist and stroked her mane with his other hoof.

Felicia found herself blushing a bit as she pulled up to him, leaving their muzzles inches apart, looking affectionately into his eyes.

"Wow Thunder...you're even more handsome up close," Felicia softly said.

"Thanks...you're very beautiful yourself," Thunderlane said.

The two just stared, somewhat lost in each other's eyes. Soon both just leaned in close until they felt a connection in the form of an affectionate kiss. For Thunderlane it was him showing his appreciation for her help, and her kind nature. For Felicia it was just to further help Thunderlane, to show more care.

Felicia crawled on top of Thunderlane and continued to kiss him. She broke off a moment to say something, "I'm gonna make a promise, I will help you mend things in Ponyville, you'll be back with your brother and your friends, alright?"

Thunderlane smiled, "That would mean so much to me...I miss my brother so much."

"I know you do, just leave it to me," Felicia said and continued to kiss Thunderlane. Thunderlane held her close to him, not wanting to let her go. He owes her a lot right now and he's about to let her know that.

Back in Ponyville, Rumble is seen sleeping in his bed but something is bothering him. He doesn't know why but he felt like something was missing. He looked over to Mayday's bed and saw her sleeping soundly.

He always awes at the sight of her sleeping, she's the cutest thing he knows after all. He quietly approached her and removed a strand of hair from her face.

"Mayday...you're so pretty. You're gonna be a beautiful mare when you get older." Rumble sighed, "I hope I can always be in your life, I want to always be there to love you." Rumble felt some sadness within him, "Just like I wish that Thunderlane was still here."

Rumble wiped a tear from his eye, "I hope I can see him again soon. Hopefully he's mellowed out and he'll actually like Peter."

Rumble looked down to Mayday, "But no matter what Mayday, I love you, I'll always love you." He kissed her cheek, "You truly are my favorite little filly."

Rumble quietly went back to his bed to sleep. What he didn't realize was that Mayday woke up a little and looked over to Rumble with a smile and a blush.

"I love you too Rumble, I'll always love you," Mayday then drifted back to sleep.

Love is still around in many forms for certain ponies. Love can help them out big time.


	17. Deck of Apples

Big day coming for the members of the Apple Family. It was time for an Apple Family reunion, members of the family coming from all over Equestria. Whether it be from Manehattan or Appaloosa, it would be a big get together.

Applejack was back at home, running through a checklist of what was needed for the event. She had a little assistance from Apple Bloom during this part.

"Ok, we got all the treats ready?" Applejack asked.

"Sure thing," Apple Bloom responded.

"Plenty of chairs?"

"Check on that."

"Games?"

"Ready to go."

"The activities, mainly fer the elders?"

Apple Bloom checked that off, "All checked off."

"Good, now fer the final part...where's mah coltfriend?"

Apple Bloom giggled a bit, "He's in his room getting ready fer the event."

"Good, ah want him to have a good impression on the family, he's gonna meet a lot of them fer the first time," Applejack said.

"Don't worry, Remy's a cool guy, he'll be fine," Apple Bloom insisted.

"Ah know, ah just want to be sure though," Applejack said.

"Hey, he's a load of fun to be around, plus he's a charming guy. They'll like him," Apple Bloom insisted.

Outside they heard Remy shout some colorful phrases. "Damn apple tree, gave my splinters all over my back hooves!"

"Oh...guess he's outside, least he's a hard worker," Apple Bloom said.

Applejack sighed, "Ah told him to take it easy with the Apple bucking."

"Guess he wants to help get things ready too," Apple Bloom said.

"That's really sweet of him but he's gotta be careful," Applejack said. Much like Twilight, she had the tendency to worry about her special pony. Especially when he does without much thinking.

Both mares went outside and saw Big Mac help up Remy, much to his appreciation.

"That stallion Remy, quite the guy ain't he?" Applejack said.

"Sure is, ah hope ah can get a colt like that," Apple Bloom said, then had a blush. "Rumble probably fits that mold."

Applejack raised her eyebrow, "You really like that colt, don't you Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom blushed, "Guess so, ah mean he's really nice. Ah know you don't really like him much but-"

"Now hold on," Applejack interrupted. "Ah admit ah had my issues but they've since passed. He's proving to be a nice responsible young colt these days, especially the way he watches over Mayday. If you wanna date him then that's fine with me, ah think he's learned his lesson and became a better pony fer it."

Apple Bloom beamed a huge grin, "Really, you mean that!?"

Applejack nodded, "Sure thing, that's why when ah told Pete about this reunion, I encouraged him to bring everypony from his home, including Rumble."

Apple Bloom felt giddy, "This is so awesome, ah can't wait to have him all to myself!"

Applejack chuckled, "Easy now, let's not get out of hoof here. If you want to impress him, just remember that you gotta tone things down. You come on too eager, he might get intimidated."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Right, I'll try then."

"Good," Applejack said, then heard Remy call out in pain again, causing her to groan. "Land Sakes Remy!" Applejack quickly approached her coltfriend to help him up, "Don't work yerself too hard."

"Remy just wanna help, this event is important to y'all, and I wanna make sure you have everything you need," Remy said.

"That's real sweet of you Remy, but yer health comes first. Besides we're pretty fine as far a apple bucking goes, you don't have to go all out," Applejack said.

Remy groaned and tapped his horn, "Man, it'd be easier if I could work this thing. Most it's good for is increasing my kinetic powers, don't mean a damn if I can't use it to pick these apples."

"Remy it's fine, apple bucking is a very efficient way to get the apples down, haven't needed magic yet on this farm," Applejack said.

"Yeah, you got the muscle, that hasn't always been my strong suit. I'm more of an evasive guy," Remy said.

"Look, you don't have to go nuts, just buck the tree and that's it. If you have to do it more than once, then no big deal. Ah just don't want you getting hurt," Applejack said.

Remy smiled at her, "Remy's lucky to have a woman who cares about him so much."

"Well I'm lucky to have a stallion that's so devoted, yer a class act Remy," Applejack said.

Remy chuckled, "That's a first, not many folks see me like that."

"Well ah do, that's what makes our relationship special Remy," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom approached the two, "Hey Remy, you alright there? Did ya hurt yerself too badly?"

Remy shook his head, "I'm fine, don't you worry about me."

"Good, don't want you hurt too badly, yer gonna meet all our relatives!" Apple Bloom said.

That worried Remy a bit, he's about to meet his marefriend's extended family. That means he needs to make a real good impression. So far he's at least gotten the admiration of Apple Bloom, respect from Big Macintosh and approval from Granny Smith.

The only other pony on the farm was Peter's Aunt May, though she herself doesn't mind Remy, so he's good either way.

Applejack, as if sensing his worry, nuzzled against Remy, "Don't worry so much about it alright? I'm gonna be here with you."

Remy nuzzled back, "I can always count on you."

Applejack nodded and started making her way to the house, "I'm just gonna go check the food, be right back."

Once Applejack was gone, Apple Bloom turned to Remy with a sly smile. "So...when are ya gonna marry mah sister?"

Remy's eyes shot wide and his face turned red, "Apple Bloom, it's a little early to be asking about that."

"Hey she seems to like yah, so why not? You already said you don't wanna go back to your world didn't you? You wanna stay here because you like mah sister?" Apple Bloom said.

"I do like her, but it ain't a good idea to be bringing up marriage like that, we haven't been dating that long" Remy said.

"Come on, it didn't take Peter that long to marry Twilight," Apple Bloom said.

"That's because he got her pregnant. Me, I never got your sister pregnant," Remy then blushed and muttered, "Never even got close to that."

Apple Bloom shook her head, "Take it from me Remy, those two have been itching to marry each other long before Peter got Twilight pregnant. I don't even think they even got intimate yet when they showed the signs."

Remy shot a glare at Apple Bloom, "That's enough out of you young filly. Anyway don't worry so much about whether I marry your sister or not, that's my job."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Well ah hope you two do get married, I'd love to have you as mah third big brother, after Big Mac and Peter."

Remy ruffled her mane, "Hey you're already like a little sister. Personally I think you're the best little sister anyone could ask for."

Apple Bloom blushed at his words, "Aw, yer just saying that."

"Hey, it's what I believe, it's what Peter believes, and I know that Big Mac and Applejack would say the same thing," Remy said.

Apple Bloom gave Remy a nice hug, "Ah like you Remy. Ah know yer a great guy fer mah sister. Plus if you do marry her, ah don't have to worry about her having to move away. You would stay here with her right?"

"Of course, I know how close you all are, plus I really like this family. Most ponies wanna talk about how great The Parker-Sparkle family are, but they best not forget the Apple Family," Remy said.

"You're too sweet, but don't forget, Peter's an honorary Apple, so his family are technically our family," Apple Bloom said.

"Considering how close your sister is with her friends, I'd say there are more honorary Apples," Remy said.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Sure are, ah like to think of us as one big happy family, like all of us are brothers, sisters and cousins. Wouldn't you say so Remy?"

"Yeah, all of your sister's friends, and all my friends, plus all their family, all one big piece of a Apple Pie so to say," Remy said.

Apple Bloom giggled, "Wow, yer starting to show traits of an Apple. Mah relatives will like yah Remy, hope yer good with large crowds."

"Apple Bloom I stayed with my fellow X-Men in a big Mansion, along with Bobby and Logan, I'm just fine with large crowds," Remy said.

"Good...hey maybe one day we can invite yer X-Men friends, think they'd wanna come?" Apple Bloom asked.

Remy shrugged, "Probably, I think they could be good friends. I'm sure Fluttershy will like my friend Nightcrawler, and I'd like to see Sunset Shimmer and Jean Grey react to each other."

"Ah would love to meet them, they all sound so cool. Hey what about yer other friend Rogue? Think she'd wanna come?" Apple Bloom asked.

Remy had some uncertainty, "I'm a bit worried about that, for several reasons in fact"

Apple Bloom became curious. "Really? What reasons?"

Remy shook his head, "Don't worry about it, let's just make sure this place is ready for your relatives. We should also let Peter know to come, hopefully he won't be late."

"Leave that to Twilight, if there's one thing she won't tolerate is anypony being late to something," Apple Bloom reassured.

Later on in the day, we see Peter making his way over to Sweet Apple Acres, joined by Twilight, Trixie, Mayday and Rumble.

"Almost there, can't wait for this, it's gonna be nice to see all of Applejack's relatives," Peter said.

"It will be fun, I just wish Logan could come with us," Twilight said.

"He's too busy with Fluttershy I guess, no big deal," Peter said.

"What about Spike, why isn't he here?" Trixie asked.

"He told me he would show up later, but he's seeing Janet right now," Peter explained.

Twilight sighed, "He's so infatuated with that mare, I'm worried he's gonna start to like her more than us...or at least more than me."

Peter slowed down to match Twilight's pace and stroked her back affectionately, "He'll never like a mare more than you I'm sure. But when you're in love everything else just seems second, that's how I felt when I first fell for you. In fact I still feel that way."

Trixie rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it, you two still act as lovesick now as you did when you first hooked up five years ago."

"Trixie you'll understand when you find somepony special to you, which I really hope you do soon," Twilight said.

"I'm fine, I don't need another pony to keep me happy honestly," Trixie said. "Not saying you two being so in love is a bad thing but it just doesn't suit me as much."

"I hope you find somepony Trixie," Rumble chimed in. "You're too pretty not to get married."

Trixie blushed and smiled coyly at the colt. "You're a kind young boy, you're gonna make a filly very happy." Trixie then had a sly grin, "Maybe a filly like Apple Bloom?"

Rumble blushed at the mention of her name, though Mayday had a slight glare.

"Apple Bloom's just my friend right now, I'm not sure if I could make her my marefriend," Rumble said.

"Besides he doesn't need one anyway," Mayday said and hugged Rumble's leg. "He's got me, I'm better than a marefriend."

Peter, Twilight and Trixie raised their eyebrows at the small filly. Rumble himself let out a groan, she might be a pain but she's too cute to be annoyed at, at least for Rumble. He's as much of a softie around females as Peter is.

Before long the family found themselves at the farm, immediately being greeted by Apple Bloom.

"Peter! You made it!" Apple Bloom rushed in to hug Peter. "And you brought Twilight! Also Trixie, Mayday and..." Apple Bloom had a small blush. "You even brought Rumble."

Rumble waved shyly at Apple Bloom, "Nice to see you too Apple Bloom."

Peter had a slight smile at seeing that, then had a bigger one when another familiar pony arrived. "Aunt May!"

May stood there with a nice smile, "Peter, you're finally here."

Peter hugged his Aunt, who graciously hugged back. "I gotta make those renovations to the Treebrary, I hate that you're not living there."

"Oh Peter, you see me almost everyday, I'm not far away from you," May said.

Peter took a step back while rubbing his head, "Yeah, but I have my whole family there, it seems incomplete without you though."

May giggled, "Oh Peter, you're always the sweetest boy." May gave her nephew a quick kiss on his cheek.

Twilight approached May and gave a hug of her own, "How are you doing Aunt May?"

"I'm just as fine as ever Twilight," May said and took note of the two foals. "Aw Mayday, you're growing prettier everyday."

Mayday blushed a little, "Thanks Aunt May."

May nodded and turned to Rumble, "And you Rumble, have you been keeping an eye on this sweet little filly?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, though she keeps just as much of an eye on me too."

May ruffled his head, "So cute, you remind me so much of Peter when he was younger."

"I want to be great like Peter is one day, I hope I can get there," Rumble said.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," May said and turned to Peter. "You're doing a great job taking care of him. Soon he'll be just as much of a Parker as you are."

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Me? A Parker?"

Peter nodded, "You're one in my eyes. Sometimes I could just call you 'Rumble Parker-Sparkle', sounds nice doesn't it?"

Rumble Parker- Sparkle. It did sound nice to the young colt, what it would mean to to really be one of the family.

"How come he gets your name? Let him have mine," Trixie said. "He can be Rumble Lulamoon."

Rumble looked unsure about that, it didn't sound as nice but he won't say anything. He doesn't wanna upset one of his favorite mares after all.

Apple Bloom got close to him, "How about Rumble Apple? Don't that sound nice?"

Peter snickered a bit, "That reminds me, if Remy marries Applejack, he'd have to add Apple to his name as well, he'd be 'Remy Apple Lebeau'." Peter continued to laugh at his joe until he heard a voice call out.

"Hey it sounds much better than 'Peter Pony Parker' you puny little spider!"

Peter looked to see Remy arrive, bit of a scowl on his face. Applejack was next to him, trying to contain a giggle, the exchange was pretty funny.

"Howdy Peter, Twi, Trixie, Rumble, Mayday, great to see y'all here," Applejack said.

"Hi Applejack, did we arrive in time for the reunion?" Twilight asked.

"Sure did, a few relatives are already here, mah Granny is already catching up with some of the other older Apples," Applejack said. "There are some younger Apples as well, they're off at the games area with Babs. Apple Bloom why don't you take Rumble and Mayday there, let me talk a bit with Peter, Twilight and Trixie."

"Sounds good to me!" Apple Bloom said and grabbed Rumble's hoof. "Let's go!"

She pulled Rumble off with Mayday following, an angry scowl appearing on her face, "Hey! Hooves off my colt!"

Applejack raised her eyebrow and turned to Peter, "She really likes that boy don't she?"

"Yeah, she barely likes letting him near anypony else," Peter said. "The only ones she tolerates near Rumble are myself, Twilight and Trixie."

"Well the way she just acted a moment ago, you'd think she had a crush on him or something," Applejack said.

Peter scratched his head, "Um, she's only 4, I don't think she knows what a crush is yet."

"Maybe she don't but it don't change the fact that she might feel that way. Plus yer daughter is very smart fer her age, don't be too surprised if she does feel that way, especially if she knows he's leaving soon," Applejack said.

"Still, seems weird, it'd be like if Apple Bloom started crushing on me," Peter said. Remy glared a little at Peter for that comment, giving Peter a little unease. "What? I needed an example."

"Don't worry Remy, let's just find the other relatives. Ah have so many ponies to introduce yah to," Applejack said.

"That's right, Remy gets to meet the Apples, try to play the right cards Remy," Peter said and chuckled. "Get it, because he throws cards?"

Remy responded with a glare at Peter, joined by Applejack as the two had a look of disapproval towards Peter. Even Twilight and Trixie just glared half lidded at Peter, causing him to blush. "I thought it was funny."

"Yeah you would, wouldn't you!?" Remy said, becoming increasingly irritated.

"Come on Remy, try to relax a bit, yer worrying too much," Applejack said.

"Sorry, Remy just wanna make a good impression on your relatives," Remy said.

"You'll be fine Remy, just be yourself," Twilight encouraged.

Remy looked unsurely to the side, "Not sure if that's the best idea Twilight, I ain't exactly the most decent guy."

"You are to me, just relax. Ah mean yer a superhero, that in itself is good to get others to like yah," Applejack said.

"Or they could judge me like the people back home. Seriously having super powers don't make others love you, just look at Peter. You folks are the first to really like him, as oppose to most of the folks who love him one minute and hate him the next," Remy said.

"Tell me about it, that reputation nearly followed me here once ponies found out I'm not even from this world," Peter said.

"Exactly, plus it was worse for me and my fellow X-Men. Some of us weren't even heroes, we just had strange powers and got judged by others," Remy said.

"Well ponies around here ain't as judgemental, besides Peter has the admiration of ponies again, just remind them yer a friend of Peter," Applejack insisted.

Remy looked to Peter a moment, who had flashed Remy an assuring smile. "I'll help you out Remy, but I know how you feel. I remember being nervous when I first met Twilight's parents. Then it became awkward when her mother turned out to be a huge fan of mine."

Remy raised his eyebrow, "That does sound awkward."

"A little...imagine how she felt when Spider-Mane became her son-in-law, and the father of her granddaughter," Peter said, remembering the giddiness of Twilight's mother. "Honestly I think I know where Twilight got her dorky attitude-OW!"

Peter rubbed his side after Twilight had struck him. "Shut up!"

Trixie shook her head shamefully at Peter's comments while Aunt May sighed. Her nephew had a really bad habit of saying stupid things, but it can't be helped.

Remy made a mental note not to say anything stupid around Applejack's relatives after seeing Peter's idiocy. Then again he knows never to follow Peter's example, at least outside of superheroics. He just braced himself for the moment he had to interact with the other Apples.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom had escorted Rumble and Mayday to a play area with Babs and two other Apple fillies; Apple Flora and Candy Caramel Tooth.

"Howdy, got Rumble right here with me," Apple Bloom said, gesturing to Rumble.

"Hello," Rumble said, waving to the others.

Babs waved a bit, offering a friendly and almost flirty smile. The other Apple fillies giggled and blushed at the sight of Rumble. Mayday kept an eye on the fillies, she didn't trust them one bit.

"Rumble's gonna play with us while Remy and mah sister talk to Peter and Twilight," Apple Bloom said.

"Is it true he's Spider-Mane's colt?" Apple Flora asked.

"Yeah, he was adopted, he lives with Spider-Mane and Princess Twilight," Apple Bloom said.

"Wow, cute and lucky," Candy Caramel said.

Rumble rubbed his head a bit bashfully, "I guess I am lucky, Spider-Mane is a really nice stallion, and Princess Twilight is a loving and caring mare."

Mayday grabbed Rumble's leg, "And he's got me, the only filly he needs in his life right now."

Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow, "Easy May, like it or not Rumble is a very handsome colt, but ah think ah know a good filly fer him."

Rumble's familiar blush returned, it was inevitable around some fillies, especially the Crusaders. "Wow, you're really bold about this aren't you."

Mayday however wasn't too amused by this, she even started gritting her teeth. "I'm a good enough filly for him! Right Rumble!?"

Babs had a slight scowl upon Mayday's reaction, "You'se got a really bad attitude kid, yah gotta lighten up."

Mayday stuck her tongue out at Babs, somewhat enraging the city filly. "Kid, you best watch yourself around me, I don't take crap from anypony."

"Neither do I," Mayday said.

Rumble felt some sweat drip, "Come on, please don't argue about this."

"Seriously Babs, she's only 4, don't let her rile you up," Apple Bloom said.

"Besides she's such a little cutie, no need to stay mad at her," Apple Flora said.

Babs nodded, "Sure thing I guess, just try to keep that kid in line or something."

"Let's just play some games mah sis planned out fer us," Apple Bloom said and turned to her other cousins. "Come on y'all."

The foals walked on, the Apple fillies still eyeing Rumble while Mayday continued to stay close to him. Rumble would be sure to ask Peter for some advice on this.

Back with the others, Applejack had escorted Remy, Peter, Twilight, Trixie and Aunt May around the farm, introducing Remy to several of the Apples. So far so good, Remy has left a good impression on some.

"Yer doin great Remy, they seem to like yah," Applejack said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Remy said, still almost unsure.

Before Applejack could say anything, a familiar pony popped in in front of them.

"Howdy cousin Applejack! It's been a while!"

Applejack tipped her hat a little, "Good to see ya too." She turned to her coltfriend, "Remy, this is mah cousin Braeburn." She turned back to her cousin, "Braeburn, this is mah coltfriend Remy. He's a good friend of Spider-Mane's."

"Sure is, he's a great ally to have," Peter endorsed.

Braeburn grabbed Remy's hand and shook hard, "Howdy there Remy, great to meet yah!" Braeburn took a step back, leaving Remy a little unsure what to make of him. "As Applejack said I'm Braeburn, from the great town of APPALOOSA!" Braeburn had done some horse mannerisms as he said that, even neighing a bit.

Remy turned to Peter with a confused face, earning a shrug from his fellow hero. Braeburn turned Remy's attention back to him, "So Remy! Yer a superhero too!?"

Remy nodded, "Uh yeah, back in my world-"

"That's great! What powers do you have? Better yet what's yer superhero name!?" Braeburn asked.

Remy scratched his head, "Uh...well my superhero name is Gambit, and I have kinetic energy. I can power something up and use it to my advantage. I also have a staff I use to my advantage."

"That's amazing! You work with Spider-Mane a lot?" Braeburn asked.

"A little, he's mostly on his own though. I work with a group called 'The X-Men', we're-"

"X-Men? That's a silly name," Braeburn interrupted. "You big time though?"

Remy shook his head, "No, not exactly. Peter is the big time hero, I'm just a minor helper."

"Oh...well we can't all be popular, so long as yer out there doing the right thing," Braeburn said.

Remy sighed a bit, "Yeah, guess so."

Braeburn quickly approached Peter, "How about you? How have things been lately?"

"Just fine, enjoying life as a father and husband, protecting others from time to time," Peter said.

Braeburn nodded. "That's nice, Applejack is really fond of you, always talking about you when we write to each other. The way she describes you and talks about you, ah would have thought you two were an item."

"Braeburn!" Applejack shouted, angry blush on her face.

Braeburn chuckled, "Whoops, probably a poor choice of words there."

Twilight and Remy didn't look to pleased, with Twilight giving Applejack a suspicious glare while Remy just gave Peter a glare plain and simple.

"Still, Apple Bloom thinks highly of you too, saying how you're like a big brother to her. Sounds like this whole family likes yah, you've really become quite the Apple," Braeburn said.

"Yeah...guess so, just call me 'Peter Apple Parker'," Peter said.

"Well if they consider you family then so do ah, yer mah honorary cousin. Put it there Pete!" Braeburn said and shook Peter's hoof pretty hard, not that it bothered Peter much though it was still awkward.

"Thanks Braeburn...uh I guess I'll be seeing you around the reunion, got other Apples to see," Peter said.

"Be sure to pop by APPALOOSA! Ah would personally love to give you a nice tour mahself!" Braeburn said.

Peter hesitantly nodded, "Sure thing...see ya."

Peter quickly trotted off with the others following until they were out of Braeburn's line of sight. Peter shook his head a little, "Man that Braeburn guy, very energetic."

"He's always been like that, still one of mah favorite cousins though," Applejack said.

"Out of all these Apples that one is your favorite?" Remy said. "You sure you ain't just being nice there?"

"Come on Remy, some folks are just a little more energetic than others, no different than Pinkie Pie," Applejack said.

"Yeah, and we all love Pinkie Pie," Peter said.

Remy shrugged, "Guess so, let's just go see some other relatives then," Remy said and trotted off with the others.

Back with Apple Bloom and the others, they were setting up for a race.

"Normally we do the seven-leg racing but our teams are uneven and mah other cousins are doing other things, so we'll stick to regular racing if y'all don't mind," Apple Bloom said and turned to Rumble. "This is hoof racing, so no flying, no problem right?"

Rumble shook his head, "No problem with me."

"Ok first one to the barn and back wins, alright?" Apple Bloom said.

The others nodded and got in position, including Mayday.

"I'm ready for this!"

Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow, "Uh Mayday, you can't race, yer too little."

Mayday frowned, "But I wanna play with all of you..."

"Sorry, if you get hurt then Peter and Twilight will get mad," Apple Bloom said.

"Apple Bloom has a point," Rumble said. "Mom and Dad get really protective of you. If you get hurt then they're gonna be angry, mainly at us."

Mayday pouted, "No fair, how come you get to have fun?"

"Simple kid, we're all teenagers and you're not," Babs said.

"Babs," Apple Bloom said, a little annoyed at her cousin. "Take it easy will yah?" Apple Bloom then focused on Mayday, "Just stay here, you can watch if ya like."

Mayday sat and folded her forelegs in a huff. The other teen foals got into a racing position.

"On yer mark, get set, GO!" Apple Bloom had run off along with her friends while Mayday kept watch. One main reason she's upset about sitting out is that she can't play with Rumble, she doesn't want Apple Bloom having all the fun, or those other fillies, especially Babs.

Soon enough the foals ran back to cross the finish line, with Rumble having crossed first.

"Wow...that was something," Rumble said while catching his breath.

"I'll say, yer just as fast at running as you are flying," Apple Bloom said.

"You were pretty fast yourself Apple Bloom, you did a great job racing," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom blushed at that, "Aw yer really sweet."

"Come on, let's try another game," Babs said.

"Find one I can play too," Mayday said.

"Eh, no promises," Babs bluntly said, much to Mayday's irritation.

Back with Peter and company, they had continued greeting various apple folk, Applejack had even introduced Remy to another relative, Apple Fritter.

"So Remy's mah coltfriend, and he's a superhero too," Applejack said.

"Wow! Is he anything like Spider-Mane?" Apple Fritter eagerly asked.

"Eh...no, not really," Applejack said. "But he's still got the right intentions."

"Spider-Mane is a good friend of mine though," Remy said.

"Sure is," Peter chimed in. "Remy's a great guy to fight beside."

"And it's really nice of you to give him that chance, even though I'm sure you candle handle it on yer own," Apple Fritter said.

Peter did a nervous chuckle, "Hey I'm just happy to help, and so is Remy."

"Very modest too, and cute," Apple Fritter said while rubbing his mane. "Glad to have you as an honorary Apple...shame you can't be an official Apple."

Apple Fritter batted her eyes at Peter, causing much irritation for Twilight. "Please refrain from flirting with my husband." Despite the calmness in her voice, the hostility can still be sensed from the others.

"Sorry about that Princess Twilight, you just have such a cutie of a husband, catch y'all later," Apple Fritter said and trotted off.

"Lot of friendly Apples, a little too friendly but friendly nonetheless," Peter said.

Remy sat down while sighing, "This ain't going like Remy hoped it would."

"Give it time Remy, they don't hate you at least, they're just a tiny bit more interested in Pete, you understand don't ya?" Applejack asked.

"Of course, Peter's a great guy, it's great that he's finally getting the respect he deserves, he was family here first after all," Remy said.

"And soon they'll take to ya as well, right Pete?" Applejack asked.

"Of course, soon you'll be the top hero of the Apple Family, especially when you're dating the greatest member of the Apple Family," Peter said.

Applejack giggled a bit, "Aw Pete, yer too much sometimes. I'm just doing what ah can like anypony else."

"And that's all that matters," Peter said and helped Remy up, "Now come on, I'm sure there are plenty of other Apples to see, this is a big family after all."

Twilight, Trixie and Aunt May also chimed in a little support for the X-Men Pony. "Alright then, we'll just see."

Soon two familiar ponies approached the group, a duo Applejack immediately recognized.

"Hey it's mah Aunt and Uncle Orange!" Applejack said.

Remy raised his eyebrow, "Aunt and Uncle Orange? Remy thought this was the Apple Family."

"Guess they have other fruit with them," Trixie said.

Applejack hugged her Aunt and Uncle and introduced them to the others, "Now I'm sure y'all remember Twilight, Trixie, May and Peter, but I'd like to introduce ya to mah coltfriend-"

Applejack couldn't finish her sentence as her Aunt and Uncle immediately approached Peter.

"Why if it isn't the Amazing Spider-Mane himself," Uncle Orange said.

"So good to see you, how have you been holding up lately?" Aunt Orange asked.

Peter rubbed his head, "Just fine I guess, I still help ponies here and there, no big deal."

Remy threw his arms up in defeat, "Of course, only a matter of time before I got completely ignored," He turned away, "Least I don't have to worry about embarrassing myself or Applejack."

Peter turned slightly to see Remy's dissatisfaction. Feeling bad for his fellow hero, he attempted to sway the conversation. "Hey, have you met Applejack's coltfriend Remy? He's a superhero like me, a great one too."

The Oranges turned their attention to Remy, who himself turned back and gave a friendly wave and a nervous smile.

"Coltfriend huh? You're dating our precious little Applejack?" Uncle Orange asked.

Remy nodded, "Sure is, she's my precious little apple."

"We do care a lot for our darling Applejack, she even lived with us a short while when she was a young filly," Aunt Orange said.

"Yeah she told me about that, how she wanted to live a city life for a change," Remy said.

"Tell me, are you a country type fellow as well or have you too ventured into the city?" Uncle Orange asked.

"I grew up country style, living Cajun style. Though I've also been to the city, few of my friends live there. Before coming here I lived in a Mansion in the outskirts of the city," Remy said.

"What's this city like if I may ask?" Uncle Orange asked.

"Very similar to yours, even got similar names," Remy said.

"Oh right, Spider-Mane mentioned coming from a city just like ours, have you two been friends a long time? Aunt Orange asked.

Remy scratched his head nervously, "I knew him quite a while at least."

"THat's great. Spider-Mane is a great young stallion," Aunt Orange said and turned to him. "Handsome one too."

Peter blushed a bit and rubbed his head a little, feeling a tiny bit awkward.

Uncle Orange focused on Remy, "You take good care of our niece Applejack, she's a great young mare."

"Yes, very promising future, and if there's trouble, just do what Spider-Mane would do," Aunt Orange said.

Remy didn't look too pleased at that, being compared to Spider-Mane is a lot for a guy like him to measure up to. "Sure thing, I'll take good care of mon cherie Applejack."

Aunt Orange turned to Aunt May, "Oh and May darling, thank you so much for that recipe, my apple dumplings tasted simply divine, really helped out at our last business meeting."

"No problem, we Aunts have to stick together after all," Aunt May said with a smile.

Aunt and Uncle Orange left the area, though Remy could swear he heard Aunt Orange say, "If only Applejack married Spider-Mane, she'd be much better off."

Remy clenched his hoof, feeling even more agitated over this whole situation, though Applejack nuzzled him. "You did a great job Remy."

"Thanks Applejack, you too Peter, at least that didn't go badly," Remy said.

"No problem Remy, and don't mind their 'Do what Spider-Mane would do' thing, once they get to know you they'll realize you can handle things just fine," Peter said.

Remy nodded and started to return the nuzzling that Applejack gave him. Peter felt concern for his friend though, he can even relate to him, having been in this position once before.

Back with Rumble and the fillies, Apple Bloom was setting up another game, a ring toss game. "This should be good, even Mayday could probably play with us."

Babs eyed the filly, "You sure about that cuz? I really don't care for that filly, she's kinda bratty."

"Mayday isn't that bratty, she's only like that with Rumble. Can you blame her though? Fact just look at the way Apple Flora and Candy Caramel are acting around him," Apple Bloom said, pointing to her two cousins who are staring at Rumble with affectionate eyes.

"What's Spider-Mane like at home?" Apple Flora asked.

"Is it true that he's a genius?" Candy Caramel asked.

"Does he like Apple Desserts?"

"Did he teach you any cool moves?"

"Are you gonna be a superhero just like him!?"

"Are you gonna be his sidekick!?"

Rumble felt dizzy constantly shifting his attention between the two fillies, "You're giving me a bit of a headache girls. I'll answer your questions but please one at a time."

"Are you single!?" both fillies asked, then glared at each other.

"Hey I saw him first!" Apple Flora said.

"No, I saw him first!" Candy Caramel said.

Apple Bloom cleared her throat, "Um, technically ah saw him first, now kindly step away from the colt."

The two fillies reluctantly stepped back, shifting their gazes between each other, Apple Bloom and Rumble. Mayday just glared at everypony involved, so far there are too many fillies that are into Rumble, she doesn't really like that very much.

"Anyway ah got the ring toss set up, we'll each take turns," Apple Bloom said and turned to Rumble. "We'll let you start since you won the race, show us how it's done."

Rumble nodded, "Ok, I'll do my best."

Rumble grabbed the rings and stood ready to throw, his eyes narrowed in determination and his stance was solid. All the fillies watched him in a blush, something about his serious face was appealing to them, especially Apple Bloom. It's almost like looking at Peter himself do something like this.

Rumble tossed the rings at the pole, getting all of them with little trouble. "Wow, I actually did it."

The fillies clapped for Rumble, to which he smiled and blushed. "Thanks girls, you're all very sweet."

"I'm next," Apple Flora said and approached the rings and threw a couple, completely missing, almost as if intentional. She picked one more up and aimed it before turning to Rumble. "Um, I'm not very good at this, mind giving a filly like me a hoof?"

"Hey what are you up to!? I seen you do this with no trouble before!" Babs said.

"Hush!" Apple Flora said and turned to Rumble, ignoring the scowl Babs had. "So...mind helping me?"

Rumble shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Rumble stood up and helped Apple Flora position herself, causing the apple filly to blush a bit. His caring nature combined with his cute face and athletic style was quite something to take in.

"There, all positioned, now go for it," Rumble said.

Apple Flora nodded and went for the toss, which had landed. "It made it! Thanks Rumble!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the young colt to blush a little.

"It was no trouble," Rumble said.

The others glared slightly at the sight, they understood her little game, and they had no trouble joining in.

"Hey Rumble, mind helping me next?" Babs asked.

"Also help me, you're really good!" Candy Caramel said.

"Ah could use a few tips mahself Rumble," Apple Bloom said.

"Don't forget about your favorite filly," Mayday reminded.

Rumble rubbed his head a little, "Ok, I guess I can help you all. It's what Peter would do." He felt a little nervous at having this much attention from the fillies, also wondering what Peter was doing right now.

Elsewhere Peter was still introducing himself to various members of the Apple Family, which had started to become a little exhausting, Applejack had a big family.

"Hey, there's mah granny and her cousins, come on y'all," Applejack said.

They approached Granny Smith, who had been talking with her cousin Apple Rose.

"Hey Granny, mind if ah introduce mah coltfriend to Auntie Apple Rose?" Applejack asked.

"Why sure," Granny Smith said and turned to Apple Rose, "Hey Rose, go meet mah granddaughter's stallion, he's quite a guy ah would say."

"Sure is," Apple Rose said and approached Peter, "Very handsome too, Applejack really knows how to pick'em."

Applejack raised her eyebrow, "Um, Auntie Apple Rose, that ain't mah coltfriend, that's Princess Twilight's husband Peter. Remember? He's Spider-Mane? His Aunt lives here?"

Apple Rose looked to Peter again, then Aunt May, then to Twilight. "Oh right, not used to seeing him without that fancy costume of his." She looked around, "Where is this stallion though?"

"Right there," Applejack said while pointing to a slightly glum Remy.

"Howdy there Miss Apple Rose, I am Remy, Applejack's coltfriend," Remy introduced, trying to smile again.

Apple Rose squinted her eyes, "Oh so yer her coltfriend, tell me about yerself young stallion."

"Um...I'm a superhero like Spider-Mane, he's actually a good friend of mine who helped introduce me to your granddaughter," Remy said.

"Oh well isn't that nice of him, I'm sure yer grateful to have a friend that can help you find a little romance. Lucky for you mah granddaughter picked ya, Applejack has the most potential out of all the younger Apples, in fact she's living up to that as we speak," Apple Rose said.

Applejack blushed a bit, "Aw thanks. But don't worry about Remy, he's a great guy, he always likes to help when he can."

"That's nice, good fer you then Applejack," Apple Rose said.

Remy felt some relief to know that there is some degree of acceptance but he feels like he needs a little bit more.

With the foals, they had agreed to do a team based game, though there was one problem...they all wanted Rumble in their team.

"He should be on mah team, ah already know him!" Apple Bloom argued.

"You have all the time in the world to know him, let him on my team!" Babs said.

"Hey we should have some time with him!" Apple Flora said.

"Yeah, maybe we want to play with Rumble too!" Candy Caramel said.

"Hey he lives with me and I'm his favorite filly, he better be on my team!" Mayday said.

"You shouldn't even be playing anyway, you're too little!" Babs said.

"Yeah Mayday, the last game was fine but we wanna play with a ball now, if it hits yer face hard you could get hurt," Apple Bloom said.

"But then the teams will be uneven!" Mayday said.

"I could sit out, I don't want you all arguing over me," Rumble said.

"Aw come on Rumble, you could play with us. Ah could find another cousin if anything," Apple Bloom insisted.

"Suppose that cousin also wants to have me on their team, that's too much fighting," Rumble said. "Besides maybe I'll just sit with Mayday, it doesn't seem fair that she has to sit out again by herself."

Mayday grinned, "Ha! I still get Rumble!"

"That filly's really starting to get on my bad side!" Babs said while glaring at Mayday. The little filly responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Mayday, that's not proper, be nice," Rumble scolded.

Mayday nuzzled Rumble, "Ok Rumble, anything for you."

Apple Bloom shook her head, this isn't going to well right now. Maybe trying to bond with Rumble during a big family reunion wasn't such a good idea, she knew Babs would be trouble but she should have guessed her other cousins might cause some issues, not to mention Mayday being around and very clingy.

Later in the day, Remy is seen sitting at a picnic table, somewhat disappointed over how things have gone. While he didn't make a fool out of himself or do anything to upset Applejack, it was hard to get in good with the Apple Family when all of them were so interested in Peter.

He can't blame them, Peter is very well loved by a lot of ponies, though he still wants to prove himself among the Apple Family, especially when he's dating the prized Apple herself. He looked over as several other Apples are seen talking with Peter, all of them fawning over him as he talked about random things.

He noticed Apple Bloom take a seat next to him, also looking a little down.

"What's up with you? Shouldn't you be with your cousins?" Remy asked.

"Ah was, then we all started fighting over Rumble. Maybe bringing him wasn't a good idea, ah don't get to really spend time with him and ah think this fighting is upsetting him," Apple Bloom said.

"Looks like Rumble has really become just like Peter," Remy said.

Apple Bloom turned to the X-Man, "So, what about you? Did ya meet all my aunts and uncles and other cousins?"

"Yeah, though they all seem more interested in Peter, most of them even thought Peter was married to Applejack, I don't think they seemed too interested in me," Remy said.

"Aw, don't worry though, they just like Peter, that's all," Apple Bloom said.

"I know, lots of folks like Peter, at least in the Pony world. In my world they didn't seem to care for him until he proved himself, not to mention those years he was gone caused folks to miss him a lot," Remy said.

"Did you miss Peter too?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Eh...a little. We weren't the closest of friends but it did seem weird without him," Remy admitted.

Apple Bloom nodded and faced down, feeling some sympathy for Remy, "Sorry you ain't getting attention. Maybe it's partially mah fault fer making him family, which is why he's even at the reunion."

Remy raised his eyebrow and turned to the filly in disbelief. "Don't be sorry about that, what you did was a good thing. For a while he didn't have much family, you stepping up and making him your older brother was one of the nicest and sweetest things you could have done. Besides I'm happy for Peter, he has folks that love and care for him, he needs that way more than I do."

"But they should care fer you too, one day you could be an Apple. Yer already one in mah eyes, ah just want you to be happy Remy. Ah want mah family to like you the way ah do. Yer honestly mah second favorite superhero," Apple Bloom said.

"Only second?" Remy playfully said.

Apple Bloom rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, Peter just means a lot to me. But yer a close second, VERY close, in fact yer practically in first place, it's just that Peter's right there."

Remy rubbed her mane, "Relax, like I said, he's a great guy. Plus as long as you like me then I guess it ain't all bad."

Apple Bloom hugged Remy, "Yer the best Remy, I'm glad mah sister has you. Ah have the greatest big brothers in the world. You, Peter and Big Mac."

"Aw, aren't you the sweetest," they heard a voice say. They noticed Peter coming their direction.

"Done talking with the Apples Peter?" Remy asked.

"I just want to make a little time for my favorite Apple," Peter said and ruffled Apple Bloom's mane.

"Howdy Peter, ah was just trying to cheer up Remy," Apple Bloom said.

"That's really nice of you, I love how you always think of others," Peter said.

"Well Pete, you set a great example. Ah wanna be as great as you are," Apple Bloom said.

"You already are great, you helped me out when I needed it, now you're doing the same for Remy. I'm very proud of you Apple Bloom," Peter said.

Apple Bloom gave Peter a hug and a nuzzle, "I love yah Pete, I'm glad you could make it to the Reunion."

"We all are. Twilight and Trixie are having fun too. Are Mayday and Rumble having fun?" Peter asked.

Apple Bloom shrugged, "Sorta. We've all been fighting over who spends time with Rumble. Ah want to, Mayday wants to, Babs wants to, even two of my other cousins want to."

Peter tapped his chin, "Why don't you bring them all here, I'll help you out with that."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Sure thing Pete, I'll be right back!"

Apple Bloom galloped away while Peter had a prideful smile. "I love that filly." He turned his attention to Remy, "Hey Remy, still bummed about not really getting attention from The Apples?"

Remy shrugged, "It just hasn't been easy, I mean having to be compared to you is a lot."

"Like I said, don't worry too much. As long as Applejack likes you then you're good. Besides Apple Bloom adores you as well," Peter reminded.

"I guess. Still I wanna be sure they're fine with me, not for me, but for Applejack," Remy said.

Peter sat beside his fellow superhero and patted his back, "Don't worry, I'm with you."

Remy smiled and nodded in appreciation, though still had some lingering doubts.

With the foals, they were playing with a ball, just kicking it around, no real teams. Mayday was riding on Rumble's back, as it was the only way she could play with the other foals.

"This ain't so bad, just kicking the ball around, don't need to worry about teams," Babs said.

"Whatever's fair, I want all you fillies to be happy," Rumble said.

"Aw, ain't he the sweetest thing?" Apple Flora said.

"Wanna come back with me to mah farm? Could use a nice strong colt like you," Candy Caramel said.

"Sorry, I already have a family here that I love, not that I don't like you though," Rumble said.

Mayday hugged Rumble from behind, "Yeah, you're never leaving me."

Apple Bloom finally caught up to the other foals, "Hey! Wait fer me!"

The foals saw Apple Bloom approach as they continued to kick the ball, which went pretty close to the Everfree Forest.

"Hey Apple Bloom, where'd you gallop off to?" Babs asked.

"Sorry, ah had to do a little thinking. Now come on, Peter wants to talk to y'all," Apple Bloom said.

Babs turned as she kicked the ball, too distracted to realize she kicked it into the Everfree Forest, "Really? What for?"

"He just wants to talk to all of ya about something," Apple Bloom said.

"Spider-Mane wants to talk to us? How exciting!" Apple Flora said.

"Easy there Apple Flora, don't get all fangirl like around him, he don't like that," Apple Bloom said.

"Oh, sorry then, let's just go see him," Apple Flora said and followed her cousins and Rumble.

Mayday however had got off Rumble's back, "Wait, the ball!"

"We'll get it later May, come on!" Apple Bloom said.

"I'll get it, don't worry!" Mayday said and went into the forest.

Rumble turned around and noticed where she was going. Needless to say he didn't like it. "Mayday! Don't go in there! It's not safe!"

"Don't worry, the ball's right here!" Mayday said and approached the ball, ignoring his continued calls. Suddenly she felt and heard some heavy breathing, not to mention she smelt something really bad. She looked up and saw a big timber-wolf just looking at her.

"Wh-wh-what is that!?" Mayday asked, pretty scared.

The timber-wolf growled and roared in Mayday's face, causing her to scream and make a run for it. She ran out the forest and tripped on the way out, allowing the timber wolf to come closer.

Before anything could happen, Rumble flew in and head-butted the wolf's jaw, stunning it a bit. He rubbed his head and quickly went down, "Mayday! Get up! Quickly!"

Apple Bloom and the others ran back and noticed the wolf. "AH! Oh no! Rumble!" She turned to her cousins, "Go find Peter! I'll help Rumble!"

Before Babs could protest, Apple Bloom had rushed over to Rumble to help him, "Come on!"

The wolf growled again, keeping an eye on the foals.

Rumble picked Mayday up and gave her to Apple Bloom with a fierce and serious face, "Take Her Back To Peter And Twilight! I'll Distract The Timberwolf! Now Go!"

"But Rumble!"

"GOOOO!"

Apple Bloom backed away a little, she reluctantly obeyed and grabbed Mayday and propped the young filly on her back, "Hold on tight!"

Apple Bloom ran off while Rumble faced off against the wolf, "Come and get me you overgrown log!"

Rumble flew off with the wolf chasing him. Rumble didn't want to lead the wolf back to the farm where the other ponies were, so he hoped to lead it far away enough, figuring he can handle one. Unfortunately for Rumble the Timberwolf howled, bringing forth more wolves and more danger for the colt.

"Aw great, the Parker luck rubbed off on me!" Rumble complained as he led them into an open meadow, away from not only the farm, but Ponyville in general.

Back with Babs, she had her cousins ran to the party where they got confronted by Applejack. "What's going on!? Ah heard a roar! You fillies alright!?"

"We're fine! But some Timberwolf escaped The Everfree Forest!" Babs explained.

That caused some worry and panic from the other Apples, though Applejack did her best to calm them down. "Easy now! Don't go around panicking, it's gonna make things worse!"

Remy approached Babs, "How did you attract a Timberwolf!?"

"It happened after after Mayday went in the forest!" Babs said.

"She did what!?" Babs heard Peter say as he rushed over there with Twilight. "Where is she!?"

"Right here!" Apple Bloom said, coming into view with Mayday on her back. Peter approached the two and picked Mayday up. "Are you ok May? Are you hurt!?"

Mayday sniffled a bit, "I'm fine, but Rumble's in danger!"

"He's leading the Timberwolf away from the farm!" Apple Bloom said.

Peter's pupils shrank, "He's doing what!? Has he lost his mind!?"

Remy rushed to Peter, "Worry about that later! We gotta help that boy!"

"Right!" Peter said and gave Mayday to Twilight. "Round up the ponies and make sure they're safe! Me and Remy will handle the Timberwolves!"

Twilight nodded, "Sure thing, be careful!"

"I'll go with yah!" Applejack said.

"No way mon cherie it's too dangerous! You gonna get hurt!" Remy said.

"Ah can handle mahself Remy! I've dealt with Timberwolves before!" Applejack said.

"Just stay here AJ, we need you here to help Twilight in case this place becomes threatened as well!" Peter urged.

Applejack wanted to protest some more but Remy spoke first. "I'm sure you can handle it, probably better than me. But you need to do what's good fer yer family right now. It ain't only about me wanting you safe, it's about me knowing how well you can handle this."

Applejack sighed in defeat, "Fine, but you both BETTER come back unharmed! Ya hear!?"

"With us...no promises on that," Peter said and rushed off while Remy followed.

"Peter wait!" Twilight shouted and tossed Peter his web shooters.

"Thanks Twilight, wait how did you know this might happen!?" Peter asked.

"I always prepare for things Peter, especially considering I'm the wife of a superhero," Twilight said and turned to Remy, "Speaking of heroes." She cast a spell to give Remy his cards and staff. "I keep a nice checklist."

Remy nodded, "Thanks Twilight." He turned to Peter, "Let's go mon ami!"

The two rushed over to find Rumble while Applejack approached Twilight. "Any chance you can give me a list of tips about dating a superhero? I'd like to be ready fer this stuff as well."

"Well for starters, always keep plenty of cards around at least, or anything he can throw, and try to keep his staff handy," Twilight suggested.

"Right, anyway let's get mah family somewhere safe!" Applejack said and turned to Braeburn. "Gonna need yer help."

"Right," Braeburn said and turned to the Apples. "Come on y'all! Let's get going!"

The Apples nodded and followed orders given out by Applejack, trusting she had the situation well under control.

Peter and Remy rushed over to find Rumble, having found Timberwolf tracks.

"Damn, looks like there's a lot of them," Peter said.

"Gotta hurry, come on!" Remy said.

They followed the tracks until they saw Rumble surrounded by the wolves, things not looking too good for him. His wing even looked a little damaged, so flying wasn't an option for him.

"This is gonna be bad," Rumble said as the wolves looked over him.

Before anything could happen, Peter landed on a wolf's head, "Down boy! No chasing ponies!"

The wolf swatted at it's head but Peter managed to leap off and land next to Rumble. "Rumble, you ok!?"

"I'm fine, one of them hit my wing though," Rumble said, flapping it a little. "Hurts to fly."

"You won't need to," Peter said and glared at the wolves. "You like chasing little colts? How about fighting a bigger pony!"

One wolf lunged at Peter but he effortlessly hit an uppercut, knocking the wolf yards back. Another wolf went to attack but Peter webbed it and flung it across the meadow.

One wolf went after the two but it was hit in the face with kinetically charged cards. Remy then rushed over and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on you mutts!"

As the wolves lunged at Remy, he twirled his staff and started whacking all the wolves that came at him, ducking some of their swipes and leaping overhead, tossing a few more cards down. He landed and quickly whacked a wolf in the face and tossed a card right at it to knock it back.

More came at Remy but he rolled out the way and twirled his stick, "Wanna fetch?" The wolves jumped at him but he twirled his staff and whacked them hard, then tossing a few cards at their feet.

Peter rushed over and did a diving kick to one wolf's face and then jumped over and did another kick to another wolf's face. One wolf lunged at Peter but he grabbed it by the jaws and tossed it on the other side and then quickly dodged an attack from another wolf and delivered a strong punch.

"Man you pups could use some obedience training!" Peter said and jumped on one's head. Another went to attack but Peter jumped at the last second, causing the wolf to hit the other as Peter webbed from above and came down hard on the other wolf's head.

Rumble stayed to the side and watched as the two superheroes gave it to the wolves, some even running away whimpering.

As Remy continued to whack with his staff, Peter continued to punch, kick and web them away. Peter even webbed a few and tossed them into the air as Remy tossed some cards at them, taking them down one by one.

Soon the wolves had run off, fleeing back to the Everfree forest, away from the two heroes. Peter and Remy each took a breath and did a bro-hoof to each other.

"You are the best mon ami, ain't no denying that," Remy said.

"You're pretty awesome yourself, don't sell yourself short," Peter said.

"I'm just happy to help, and protect those I love," Remy said.

"That's my goal as well," Peter said.

Rumble rushed over to them, "You're both awesome! You really gave it to those Timberwolves!"

"Thanks Rumble," Peter said, then put on a more serious face. "Now explain to me what you were thinking leading off all those Timberwolves!? You could have gotten hurt!"

Rumble's ears drooped, "Sorry Peter, I had to do something, I couldn't lead those wolves to the farm."

Peter wanted to say more but he really couldn't argue that. Rumble only did what he thought was best, plus he doesn't know the whole situation yet. "We'll talk about this in a moment, let's hurry back to the farm."

Moments later, the two had made their way back to the Apple Family Farm and were greeted by the others.

"Did ya drive away them Timberwolves!?" Braeburn asked.

Peter nodded, "Right back into the Everfree Forest."

"Those things are awfully big, we're just glad y'all came back unharmed," Apple Fritter said.

Apple Bloom rushed over to Peter and Remy, pulling both into a hug, "Yer both mah heroes!"

Remy and Peter each returned the hug to the little filly.

"Anything for you and your family Apple Bloom," Remy said.

Applejack rushed over to nuzzle Remy, "Yer the best Remy, all ah ask fer in a guy is one who would do anything fer mah family."

"Of course my sweet little Apple, Remy always does what he can for you," Remy said.

Twilight nuzzled against Peter, "I love you Peter."

"I love you too Twilight," Peter said and kissed his loving wife.

Twilight looked over to Rumble, "Oh, your wing Rumble."

"It's fine, doesn't hurt too badly," Rumble insisted, mainly so Twilight didn't worry.

Twilight felt relieved, "I'm very happy to hear that." Her worried face turned into a glare. "But I'm not too happy that you flew off and put yourself in danger like that."

"I had to do something Twilight, I couldn't put anypony here in danger," Rumble said.

"Why were you near the Everfree Forest anyway!? You know about the creatures in there!" Twilight asked.

"I'd like to know that mahself," Applejack said, turning to the other fillies. "You kids should know it ain't safe."

Babs did a nervous chuckle, "Sorry cuz, won't happen again."

Applejack narrowed her eyes at that response."Yer just lucky Rumble was a quick thinker," Applejack then turned to Rumble. "Not that you should have even been in danger like you were. Thankfully yer alright."

Twilight turned to Mayday, "And what's this about you going into the Everfree Forest!?"

"I just wanted to get the ball, it wasn't that far in," Mayday insisted.

"You know you're not supposed to go in there young filly! Your father and I have told you several times never to go into the forest without myself, your father, Auntie Trixie, Ursa or any of my friends or your father's friends," Twilight said.

"You kids shouldn't have let her go in there either!" Applejack said.

"In all fairness, Rumble DID warn her, so we didn't just let her go in," Apple Bloom said.

Twilight had even more of a glare at her daughter, "So even after Rumble told you not to go in there you just went on in anyway!?"

Mayday did a shrug and a sheepish smile, "I guess..."

Twilight huffed. "You guess!? Mayday, we tell you all the time that you need to listen to Rumble! Now his wing's hurt because you didn't listen to him! All these ponies almost got hurt because you disobeyed what me and your father have taught you" Twilight shouted, causing Mayday to whimper a little, tears running down Mayday's eyes.

Peter approached Twilight cautiously, "Take it easy Twilight, we need to teach her right from wrong, not give her a guilt complex. The latter won't help."

Twilight's eyes softened, as did her demeanor, "Right, sorry. I was just so worried." Twilight approached Mayday and hugged her, "I just can't stand the idea of you getting hurt, or Rumble. You're both important to me."

Mayday sniffled a bit, "I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry daddy," Mayday then looked directly to Rumble, tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry Rumble, I didn't mean to get you hurt."

Rumble walked over to Mayday and pulled her into a hug, "It's alright May, I'm fine. I'm just happy you didn't get hurt." Mayday sniffled a bit more and hugged Rumble really tight.

Peter approached Mayday and pulled her into a hug. "Easy now little May, everything's alright now. That's why I'm here, if something happens I'll go over and fix it. It's the life of a superhero after all. I'm just happy you're not hurt."

Mayday wiped her eyes and smiled up at Peter, "I'm glad you're my daddy, you always protect others. I always feel safe around you. You'll never let anypony get hurt."

"That's all that matters too," Remy said. "No one here got hurt, and as long as me and Peter are around, ain't no one getting hurt." Remy turned to Peter with a smile, "Because good friends are worth fighting for."

Peter nodded, "True words Remy. You and I are always gonna be buddies, right now you're my family, my brother, right now we're both proud Apples!"

"Dang straight boy!" Applejack said. "We are all Apples through and through! Ain't nothing can stop us either!" That got a few cheers from her family. "Now ah say we continue this party, Apple style!"

The Apple family whooped at that as Applejack pointed to her fellow Apple, Fiddlesticks. "Get a good song going! It's square dancing time!"

The Apples cheered at that, though Peter felt a bit nervous.

"I'm not a good dancer, not as bad as Twilight but-OW!"

"Shut up!"

Peter pouted, "Is that anyway to treat a guy after he helped fend off some Timberwolves. I think I even got an owie in the process."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic Peter."

Remy placed his foreleg around Peter, "Don't worry Mon Ami, Remy got your back on this."

Peter nodded, "Great to know."

As Fiddlesticks played on her fiddle, many of the Apples started dancing to the music. It was a great time with the Apples taking turns dancing with each other. It started with Applejack and Apple Bloom, then breaking off to Apple Bloom and Big Mac while Applejack danced with Remy.

Peter joined in with Remy, though Peter did a lousy job, though Twilight who danced with Applejack fared no better. Remy then danced with Twilight while Applejack danced with Peter, still not fairing much better.

Apple Bloom had danced a little with Rumble, then Rumble found himself dancing with Mayday, leaving Apple Bloom with Babs.

Soon Braeburn, Apple Fritter, Aunt May, Uncle Orange, Aunt Orange, Apple Flora, Candy Caramel and even Granny Smith along with Apple Rose joined in on the Square dancing. Trixie originally didn't want to join though Rumble got her to, by guilting her.

"Please Trixie, it would help make my wing feel better," he then did a pouty lip to really seal the deal.

"You are just lucky that The Great and Powerful Trixie thinks you're very cute," Trixie said, offering a smile at the young colt.

Rumble pulled Trixie to the center to square dance with her along with the other apples. During this dance Remy had worked up the nerve to give a nice big kiss to Applejack in front of the relatives, earning a blush for both ponies and a cheer in the background.

During the Square Dancing, Twilight had shifted between partners and found a nice special surprise, "Spike?"

There Spike was, dancing as a random partner with Twilight. "Hey Twi, looks like I made it."

Twilight stopped dancing and pulled Spike into a hug, "I"m happy you showed up, started to miss you."

"Twilight you see me all the time, besides I'll always make some time for you. You're my family after all," Spike said.

Peter watched from nearby, a content smile on his face. "Thus completes my family. My wife, my aunt, my daughter, my high maintenance roommate and our little dragon." Peter watched as Rumble danced with several of the fillies, "Not to mention that blooming hero."

"And yer little sister," Apple Bloom said. "Come dance with me Peter."

"I'll do my best," Peter said and joined Apple Bloom in the Square Dance.

At the end of it everypony gathered around for the Apple Family Picture in front of the barn. The grown ponies in the back row, the foals in the front, even a special spot for the Parker-Sparkle Family and a nice spot for Remy alongside Applejack and her family. It was a nice grand time at Sweet Apple Acres.

Later on it was time for the Apples to start heading home, each of them starting saying their good-byes.

"It was nice seeing you all again, especially you Applejack," Braeburn said. "Let's try not to keep this limited to the Apple Family Reunions, I'd like to see you a little more often."

"Don't worry, we'll head down to Appaloosa sometime soon, you owe Remy a tour," Applejack said, Remy giving a nervous chuckle at that.

"Speaking of which," Braeburn turned to Remy. "Yer a pretty decent guy Remy, mah cousin really seems to like you."

"Well I really like your cousin. Applejack means so much to me after all," Remy said.

"Well you showed it big time today," Braeburn said. "But just so you know, you don't have to be a big time superhero like Peter. We Apples like Peter for more than his superheroics, we like him because of his caring nature. He shows the signs of a true Apple, all you gotta to is that same thing, and do you want a tip how to do so?"

Remy shrugged, "How so?"

"By being there fer mah cousin and treating her right. So long as you love mah family, then yer just fine for mah liking," Braeburn said.

Remy chuckled a bit, he's been told this several times but hearing it from another Apple seemed a lot easier on him.

Apple Fritter approached Remy, "Do take good care of Applejack now Remy. Granted she can take care of herself fer the most part but it would do us much ease if we knew you'd always be there fer her."

"Sure thing, see you around," Remy said.

Rumble was saying his good-byes to the fillies, starting with Apple Flora and Candy Caramel.

"Bye girls, I hope to see you again," Rumble said.

"Bye Rumble, it was great seeing yah," Apple Flora said and kissed his right cheek.

"Same here, hopefully we won't have to wait long to see you again," Candy Caramel said and kissed his left cheek.

The two fillies went to find their families while Babs approached Rumble. "Been nice seeing you kid, come down to the city sometime soon, I'll show you a real party."

Babs gave Rumble a seductive smile and leaned closer, "Then you and ah could have a little fun afterwards."

Rumble blinked a few times, some worry in his eyes but he still managed a smile. "Sounds fun...I guess."

Babs kissed Rumble's muzzle and turned to find her sister, "See ya around."

Rumble waved good-bye and let out a deep sigh, "I really need to speak to Peter about these girls, or maybe Twilight. Maybe even Trixie, she seems smarter about this stuff."

As Rumble turned to find his family, he found himself face-to-face with Apple Bloom.

"Howdy Rumble, you say yer good-byes to mah cousins?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, they're nice girls, though a little too flattering for me," Rumble said.

"Yer just handsome, and brave. Speaking of which, you really had me worried today!" Apple Bloom said.

Rumble did a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I had to do something. I thought about what Peter might do, so I did it."

Apple Bloom shook her head, "Now ah know how Twilight feels, to see somepony you love be put in danger."

"I'm sorry to worry you but-" Rumble did a double take, "Wait did you say 'love'?"

Apple Bloom blushed and covered her mouth, "Sorry, ah didn't realize ah said it loud enough to hear."

Rumble bit his lip a little, "But love? I knew you liked me and had a crush on me, but love? Isn't that a lot?"

"It is...but it's how ah feel," Apple Bloom said. It was a crush at first but now I feel like yer the only colt fer me. Maybe it's nothing, maybe I don't know mah emotions. But I do care about yah Rumble."

Rumble had no idea what to think about this, he's never experienced this type of moment. He could only look into the eyes of Apple Bloom, her cute orange eyes. He remembered how those eyes looked when he told her to make a run for it. The eyes of worry, she was worried for him. She cared about him, but he always knew that. She's always been nice to him, especially considering the events that led him to being taken in by Peter and Twilight.

Amazing that the first time he really got a good look in her eyes, it was more for rage, she once wanted to beat him up. Funny how things change, from being threatened by this filly to having this filly probably fall in love with him.

What does he do now? What did Peter do when this happened? From what Peter and Twilight said, they had to really think about this. Difference was Peter, not being born a pony, had to think twice as hard about it so while he thought of Twilight's emotions, he failed to think of others. Rumble felt today what Peter normally feels, having the affection of many ponies. He also knows that Twilight isn't the only one in love with him, he knows how Princess Luna also fell in love with Peter, and how Future Sweetie Belle feels about Peter.

Sweetie Belle...Scootaloo...what about them? Do they love him too? Scootaloo has been nice to and Sweetie Belle, despite their rough start, also has shown him a lot of affection. He doesn't know what to do, he's not good with love yet.

"Apple Bloom...I want to but...I'm just worried. I'm new to this and-" Rumble was cut off by a big surprise. Apple Bloom had kissed him, a filly had actually kissed him. Rumble's never felt anything like this before. Rumble, as if out of instinct, returned the kiss to Apple Bloom, even stroking her mane a bit.

Apple Bloom blushed even harder, she was actually kissing Rumble, and he liked it. This was a big moment for her that she wanted to last. Unfortunately it had to come to an end sooner or later.

After breaking away, Apple Bloom offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. Ah just had to."

"It's fine...don't worry about it," Rumble said with his own sheepish smile.

Apple Bloom moved her mane back, "Listen, don't take that as me trying to sway you. Ah know mah friends like you too so take yer time to decide. If you like one of mah friends better then don't worry about me. Between you and me, mah sister had a crush on Peter, but she understood when he went with Twilight, so I'll understand if you go with Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo."

Rumble was amazed, she really was a caring pony. He should just take her now as his marefriend but maybe she did have a point. She probably needs to think about this herself. "You got it Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom nodded, "I'm gonna go say bye to mah cousins, see you in a bit."

Once Apple Bloom left, Rumble turned around with a big smile on his face, though it faded when he saw a certain group of ponies and a dragon. "Uh...how long were you watching?"

Standing before him were Peter, Twilight, Trixie, Applejack and Remy, each with a grin on their face, from excited to proud to coy.

"Um...I take it long enough?" Rumble asked.

Twilight rushed over to Rumble, "That was the most adorable thing I've seen, you and Apple Bloom look so cute together!" Twilight pulled him into a hug, "My little stallion is growing up!"

Trixie approached Rumble, "Still don't think you could impress Apple Bloom?"

Peter approached Rumble to run his mane, "I'm really proud of you. You should be proud too. I always thought you two would go well with each other."

Rumble nodded, then looked to Applejack and Remy, each standing with a smile of approval. "Neither of you mind?"

Applejack shook her head, "Nah, yer a nice boy Rumble. Ah know we had a rough start but you've really proven yerself." Applejack trotted over to Rumble, "Yer kind, caring, a good older brother to Mayday and you care a lot about mah sister and her friends." Applejack rubbed his mane, "Also you get extra points fer helping them out today, little hero."

Rumble felt a degree of confidence, at least he has her older sister's approval. "Thanks Applejack, it means a lot."

Remy took his turn to approach Rumble, "You're a lucky boy, the Apple mares are great mares. Now we both have that luck."

Rumble nodded, though remembered one thing. Apple Bloom told him that he can still decide between all three friends, he doesn't know how to break it to them.

'Peter, Twilight, can I speak to you both about this later though? I have a few questions to ask," Rumble said.

"Of course Rumble. We know while love is a great feeling to have, it can also be confusing. We'll answer any question you have," Twilight said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Wait, it's not about...you know...when a boy really likes a girl..."

Rumble blushed furiously, "Peter! I already know about that stuff! And no it's not those type of questions!"

Peter sighed in relief, "Good, that would be awkward."

Applejack looked around, "Ah reckon ah should make sure ah see all my family off. Y'all can go inside, Mayday's waiting. She's really tired, probably best to get ready to take her home."

"Right, thanks Applejack. Also thanks for inviting us," Twilight said.

"No prob, y'all always welcome here, Reunion or not," Applejack said.

The Parker-Sparkle family walked to the house, though Rumble had one more thing to say. "Please don't tell Mayday about that kiss, she'll get jealous."

Peter furrowed his brow, "She's gonna find out eventually. You need to figure things out with Mayday."

"But we'll help you on that," Twilight said. "It's sweet that Mayday loves you so much but she also needs to know that you can be with other fillies."

Rumble nodded, "I guess so. I just don't want her to think I don't love her."

"She won't, leave it to us little buddy," Peter said.

Rumble nodded and followed the family back to the farmhouse to grab Mayday.

Later that night, everypony's gone home and the mess had been cleared up. Applejack was laying in her room, thinking over the events of today. Suddenly she heard a knock. "Come in."

Remy came into the room, "Hey Applejack, how are things going?"

"Going great. Today was a total success, I'm so happy it turned out well," Applejack said.

Remy approached the bed and sat on a chair beside it, "At least your relatives like me...at least I hope they do."

"You worry too much Remy, mah relatives love you," Applejack insisted.

Remy sighed a little, "As long as you love me, then I guess there ain't much to worry about."

Applejack sat up on the edge of her bed and patted the spot next to her, urging Remy to sit down. "Remy, yer a great guy. If Ah didn't think so, ah never would have agreed to be yer marefriend."

"Yeah, you seemed just happy being single. You have no idea how lucky I feel. You're one of the best things to come into my life," Remy said.

Applejack nuzzled Remy but something did linger in her mind, "Question...you had another girl right? Rogue was it? How come you and her ain't together?"

Remy shrugged, "Not sure, we just fell out of love. But I can't help but feel there's something I didn't do right."

"Is that why yer so concerned about making me happy?" Applejack said.

Remy nodded, "I guess. Listen Applejack, I really like you. I don't wanna go back home to my world, because you're all I need right now. It may be soon but I know I'm in love with you, and I feel like I could spend my life with you."

Applejack looked into his eyes, her Element of Honesty working it's magic. She could detect no trace of deceit, his words were genuine. Applejack rubbed his face a little, maintaining her look in his eyes. "Ah feel the same way Remy, ah love you."

"And I love you too, my sweet little Apple."

With that the two proved their love with a nice kiss, Remy laid down on the bed, pulling Applejack down with him as they continued to make-out. Remy rolled over so she was on her back and he was on top.

"Applejack...You are the only Apple I want right now," Remy said.

"And yer the only set of cards ah want to play," Applejack said.

Remy chuckled at her attempt in humor and continued to kiss her, gently caressing her body. She was his and he was hers, and he neither would let each other go.

Apples weren't the only thing blooming on the farm, love had also joined in, and it was a beautiful thing to happen.


	18. Tough Fillies

The Pie Family Rock Farm, a place far off and pretty isolated from the rest of Equestria. It was ran by one Limestone Pie, who worked on it frequently. She had help in the form of her little sister Marble, and her other sister Maud.

Though recently she and her family had been tasked with something a little bigger. Something they may not be able to handle by themselves, so they sent for a little assistance, despite Limestone's reluctance.

On the way to the rock farm via train was Pinkie Pie. She eagerly anticipating her arrival and her reunion with her sisters, and she wasn't alone.

Applejack, Remy and Big Macintosh had come along for the ride, having their friendship with the Pie family and their willingness to help them with their farm work, especially being farmers themselves.

But they weren't the only ones going. Also riding toward the rock farm were Fluttershy and Laura, they too would be meeting with the Pie Family. Fluttershy wanted to see Marble again while Laura came just to be with Fluttershy.

They arrived near the Pie Family Rock Farm one afternoon, having stopped at the station and waited for their escort.

Pinkie hopped around all over the place, much to the annoyance of Laura. "I can't wait to see my sisters again! I feel so lucky, I don't get to see them that often, now I've seen them twice in like one month!"

"I'm pretty excited myself, Marble is such a nice pony, I can't wait to see her again," Fluttershy said.

"That mare is the only other pony that's more quiet than you, I'm eager to see what conversation you two would have," Remy said with a sly smile.

Fluttershy raised her eyebrow, "I'm sure she's more talkative than she lets on. I used to be like that, if I could change so can she."

Pinkie bounced in place, "Yeah, I think Fluttershy has a great chance at that! Marble did seem to like her, they'd make the cutest friends!"

Laura held Fluttershy close, "She won't get as close as me though."

Fluttershy giggled a little, "Laura, you won't get jealous right?"

Laura looked surprised and turned away, "No, I'm better than that, I'm not gonna get jealous."

Fluttershy nuzzled a bit, "I'm sure you are, but if you do feel jealous, don't be shy in letting me know. But I do love you, and nopony will take your place."

Laura blushed a bit, "Come on 'Shy, don't embarrass me like this!"

Fluttershy giggled, "Sorry Laura, I'll try not to." Fluttershy then immediately kissed her cheek, causing Laura to glare with an angry blush.

"Yeah, that's really helpful 'Shy!" Laura said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Fluttershy stated, causing Laura to narrow her eyes a bit.

"Wow, you two are quite something, "Applejack said.

"It's cute, I'll say that much," Remy said.

Pinkie nodded, "Super duper cute!"

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

Laura groaned while Fluttershy nuzzled against her. Laura didn't mind Fluttershy doing that too much honestly, she loves her affection and wouldn't trade anything for it. But it can be a little odd when done in public. She doesn't want anypony to think she's a softie.

Soon enough, Maud Pie arrived at the station, her usual expressionless tone in tact. "I'm here."

Pinkie grinned in a big way, "Maud! I'm so happy to see you!" Pinkie rushed over to hug her older sister.

Applejack approached Maud, "Nice to see ya again Maud."

"You too Applejack, I see you brought your brother with you, and your coltfriend. You even brought Fluttershy, Marble will be happy to see her," Maud said.

"Yes, I can't wait," Fluttershy said.

Maud gestured the other ponies, "Follow me."

The ponies followed Maud to the Pie Family Rock Farm. It wasn't too long of a walk,the farm came to view within minutes.

"This place ain't exactly too lively ain't it?" Remy said.

"Looks boring as crap," Laura said, earning a glare from Fluttershy.

"Behave Laura," Fluttershy warned.

"Come on, Gambit said the same thing!" Laura complained.

"I don't care what Gambit said, worry about how you're acting," Fluttershy said, much to Laura agitation.

The ponies followed Maud through the field, where in the distance they spotted the other two pie sisters.

"Marble! Limestone!" Pinkie shouted.

Marble looked over and saw the ponies. She felt happy seeing her sister Pinkie, and even extra happy to see Fluttershy.

Limestone however looked over with a bit of a scowl. She didn't mind Pinkie so much but the others she wasn't too interested in seeing, especially Laura.

"I brought them here like you wanted," Maud told Limestone.

"Good, hopefully they can prove to be useful," Limestone said.

Remy raised his eyebrow, "Useful for what?"

"It's like this. We have some big orders to fill. Normally me, Marble and Maud can handle things, but Marble strained herself recently and can't really work as hard, so we're falling behind," Limestone explained.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, poor Marble."

"She tried helping but she's not getting any better, which is why I needed the Apples and Pinkie here. Applejack, Big Macintosh and Pinkie can help with some of the physical labor, and Fluttershy I need you to help tend to Marble," Limestone explained.

"What about me and Laura?" Remy asked.

"Honestly I didn't expect to see either of you two here, then again I know you're dating Applejack so I guess you wanna help your marefriend. Though who's tending to your farm?" Limestone asked.

"Apple Bloom has it under control, with some help from Peter and Rumble," Applejack said.

"It's also not that busy, we did a lot of Apple Bucking recently to be caught up ourselves," Remy said.

"Well it won't be long, just a day if anything," Limestone said.

"I'm just here with Fluttershy," Laura said.

"Yeah, those who are nearly inseparable," Applejack commented.

"Hey it's no different than your relationship with your sister!" Laura shouted.

"Hey easy, ah didn't say it was a bad thing," Applejack said while holding her hooves up defensively.

"Seriously Laura, you need to relax a bit and stop getting so defensive," Remy said with a bit of an attitude.

"Hey why don't you-" Laura was interrupted by Fluttershy.

"Laura, please remember to relax."

Laura huffed a bit and took a breath to calm down. Fluttershy turned her attention to Remy, "As for you Remy, you could be a little nicer. I know you didn't like how she spoke to Applejack but getting angry with her won't solve the situation."

Remy sighed and nodded to Fluttershy, "Alright then."

Limestone approached Remy, "So are you good with farm work too?"

Remy nodded, "Yeah, I help Applejack at her farm."

"Good, so I'm guessing you're here to help as well?" Limestone asked.

"Sure thing, just say the word and Remy will be there for you," Remy said with added confidence.

Limestone raised her eyebrow, "You're quite the pony aren't you? Anyway follow me, I'll take you to the field. Fluttershy if you could, tend to Marble's injury."

Fluttershy nodded, "Sure thing, I'll take good care of your sister."

Pinkie approached Marble with her usual cheerfulness, "Don't you worry Marble, Fluttershy is a great nurse. She's already good with animals, helping a pony shouldn't be too hard. Now be nice for Fluttershy ok?"

Marble nodded, "Mmhmm."

As Limestone led the Apples off, Laura called to her, "What about me?"

Limestone shrugged, "I don't know, help Maud with something."

Laura turned to Maud who offered a blank stare, "Help her with what!?"

"You could help me sort the rocks. Do you know how to tell rocks apart?" Maud asked.

Laura looked a little weirded out, "Uh...not exactly. They all look the same to me."

"Not all rocks are the same. Some are different than others, I can teach you the differences," Maud said.

Laura turned to Fluttershy, "Maybe I should just help her with that mare."

Fluttershy shook her head, "I don't need help, you can help Maud."

Laura face hoofed, she hoped that Fluttershy could get her out of this but unfortunately Fluttershy couldn't realize that.

"Follow me to the rocks," Maud said and started walk with Laura reluctantly following.

"Come on Marble, I'll take you to a nice spot so I can see where you're hurt," Fluttershy said.

"Mmhmm," Marble said and followed Fluttershy into the house.

Limestone marched her trio of helpers to another part of the farm. "Ok the goal is to move as many rocks from this side of the field to the side we were at a moment ago, the one further down. There Maud can sort them and they can be sold off."

"Sounds good to us, you got extra wagons?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, I usually have them in case one of them breaks and we don't have time to fix it. Try not to let these break though, I'm running low," Limestone said.

"We'll do our best," Applejack said and turned to her helpers. "Come on y'all."

"Got it AJ," Remy said and approached a wagon, as did Big Macintosh and Pinkie.

"Let's hurry and load these, try not to rush, you'll hurt yourself like Marble did," Limestone said.

"Must be a pretty busy time then," Applejack said as she loaded the rocks.

"Yeah, unfortunately I pushed her a little too hard. Didn't mean for her to get injured but things just got busier," Limestone said.

"You should know to be more careful with Marble Limey, she's very delicate," Pinkie said.

"Come on Pinkie Pie, she's not that delicate, she can handle the work. She just worked a little too hard, like I said we're short hoofed at the moment," Limestone said.

"Hey it's like Reed Richards said, you should have a little more help, maybe hire some ponies," Applejack said.

"It ain't that easy, besides we're family run. Might ruin the point if we had other random ponies," Limestone said.

"Ah get where yer coming from Limestone. Sweet Apple Acres is also family run but even we have some help from time to time, even if it takes me a while to accept help," Applejack admitted.

"Anyway we're happy to help, so I guess it works out," Remy said.

"Yupperonie! One big happy family!" Pinkie said with some glee.

Limestone shrugged, "Guess so, anyway enough chit-chat, let's get moving."

In the Apple Family home, Fluttershy was checking on Marble. "Where does it hurt?"

Marble pointed to her left hind leg.

"Oh, right here?" Fluttershy asked and touched the spot.

Marble stifled a groan of pain, "Mmhmm."

Fluttershy nodded, "Usually I nurse animals back to health, but I think I can handle another pony." She got up and approached the kitchen, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some ice for you, and some wraps."

Marble nodded and waited for Fluttershy to return. Somehow she could trust Fluttershy, probably because they're so similar to each other. The only difference is that Fluttershy had overcome her shyness to an extent, Marble is still working on that.

Back with Laura, she's sitting around really bored while Maud sorted the rocks.

"Granite...sedimentary...gravel..."

Laura had a look of complete and total boredom on her face, how can anypony stand to sort rocks? She could swear Maud probably enjoys this, though with her face she can't really tell anything.

"How can you tell these rocks apart anyway?" Laura asked.

"The way they look, feel and smell," Maud said.

Laura raised her eyebrow. She smells the rocks? Is that even normal? Then again Laura's life is anything but normal, and that was before she started living with ponies.

Laura decided to give it a shot and took a rock and carefully examined it. "Wait, which type is this?"

Maud looked at the rock, examining it a moment. "That's Granite, put it with the others."

Laura looked around, still unable to tell the rocks apart. She took a chance and placed it on a pile before Maud spoke up. "Not there, that's the gravel pile."

Laura raised her eyebrow and tried another spot. "No...that's sedimentary."

Laura groaned and tried again, "Is it here?"

Maud nodded, "Yes, good work Laura, soon you'll be able to tell rocks apart like me."

Laura seemed almost freaked out at the idea of being boring like Maud. "This is so weird."

After what felt like hours, Maud and Laura were done sorting the rocks, though Laura looked really unhappy.

"Finally done, that took so long!" Laura said.

"Didn't seem long to me, I was just starting to have fun too," Maud said.

Before Laura could come up with a retort, her pupils shrank when she saw Limestone and the others arrive with some more rocks.

"Alright, dump the rocks here, then we can get to the field again," Limestone said.

Laura swears she could start crying, why are there more?

"Good, more rocks. Now the fun continues," Maud said.

Remy wiped his head, "Man, Remy's starting to feel exhausted."

"Hey if it's too much for you then you can just sit back and let us handle it," Limestone said in an almost condescending tone.

Remy looked taken back, "Wow, very fiesty."

"Hey Gambit, wanna switch jobs with me? You can join in on the fun of separating rocks," Laura said.

Remy looked at Maud and looked a little weirded out by her constant neutral expression, "I'm good. Besides I wanna be near my precious little apple."

Applejack giggled, "Even exhausted you find a way to charm me huh Remy?"

Limestone groaned, "What are you some lovey-dovey kissy couple?"

"Hey you think we're like that, check out Peter and Twilight, they always seem to be making-out," Remy said.

"I wish Peter was here, he could handle this type of work," Limestone said.

"He might swing by. He said if he finishes work early enough on the farm he'd come by to help us," Applejack said.

Limestone raised her eyebrow, "Really? What for?"

"He's just that friendly," Applejack said.

"Take it from me, Peter Parker is one of the best friends you could ask for," Remy said.

"Yeah, yeah, nice and dandy then. Come on we got more work to do," Limestone said.

Remy shook his head in a disappointed fashion, "That mare, got one bad attitude."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"Come on, the quicker we get to this, the more she'll relax," Applejack said.

The others grabbed their carts and moved on while Laura glumly helped Maud sort the rocks.

In the house, Fluttershy had iced Marble's leg a bit and started wrapping it, "There you go, soon you'll have your old strength back."

"Thank you, Fluttershy" Marble said, barely above a whisper.

"Oh it's no problem, anything for a friend," Fluttershy said and finished wrapping her leg. "Just stay off it for a little bit, can I get you anything?"

Marble tapped her chin, "Water?"

"Coming right up," Fluttershy said and trotted to the kitchen. Marble really liked Fluttershy, she felt safe around her. Plus Fluttershy was nice enough to call her a friend.

Later in the day Limestone had made her way back to the field with her cart. "Alright listen, there's only a few more rocks. The four of you can handle that, I need to go to the mines and get a few things from there."

"Would you like our help?" Pinkie asked.

Limestone shook her head, "I'm good, just help your friends, this shouldn't take too long."

Limestone made her way to the mines toward a cart. "Just need some quartz, and maybe a few other things. That should be enough for the day at least."

As she grabbed the cart and started moving it she heard a voice. "Hey what's going on!?"

Limestone raised her eyebrow and looked in the cart, "Laura!?"

Laura stood up and glared at Limestone, "Oh it's you."

"Why are you in the cart? And who said you could be in the mines!? Nopony is allowed in here without my say-so!" Limestone said.

"Hey I needed a break, if I had to continue sorting those damn rocks I was gonna lose it!" Laura said.

"You can't stay in that cart though! I'm about to use it!" Limestone said.

"Like I care, you want it, take it, but I'm not going back out there!" Laura said.

"Hey if you don't wanna sort rocks that's fine, I doubt Maud would care. If anything she'd say 'More for her', though maybe I can get use out of you," Limestone said.

Laura raised her eyebrow, "How so?"

"Come with me and help me fill this cart. With your help it should take me less time to finish," Limestone said.

"Wait, why do I have to help you?" Laura asked.

"Because everypony else is being useful, you wanna be on this farm you gotta be useful too," Laura said.

"I can help Fluttershy take care of your sister," Laura said.

"One, she doesn't need help, honestly Marble isn't even that hurt, she just wants an excuse to see Fluttershy since I told her I was bringing Applejack over. Two I don't really trust you near my sister," Limestone said plain and simple.

"Huh!? Why not!?" Laura asked, a little in disbelief.

"Because you have a bad temper and I don't want you freaking out near my little sister!" Limestone said.

"Hey I'm with Fluttershy just fine, I can be near your precious little sister!" Laura said.

"Look, either you sort rocks with Maud or you help me with the cart, your choice, otherwise I don't want you on my farm!" Limestone said.

Laura angrily punched the wall, "Whatever then! Just tell me what you need help with!"

"Just follow me, it shouldn't take long, unless you're a freaken slow worker!" Limestone said and moved the cart, much to Laura's annoyance.

The two made their way down the mine area, with Laura looking around, somewhat bored of this whole situation. "So where's this thing you want me to do?"

"Hold on we're getting there," Limestone said.

Laura rolled her eyes, such a boring task but she had little choice in the matter. Soon enough Limestone had reached the part of the mine filled with quartz. "There, collecting quartz. I just need a cart full, shouldn't take too long."

"Fine, whatever," Laura said. While Limestone used a tool to mine the quartz, Laura had used her claws to do so.

"Those things won't break?" Limestone asked.

"My claws are made of really hard metal, it won't break," Laura assured.

"How did you even get your claws?" Limestone asked.

"I was born with them," Laura replied.

Limestone looked impressed, "Born with them? Is that even possible? I thought you were like Spider-Mane and you got your powers through something else?"

"No, I have these things because I'm a clone of Wolverine. Though he was born while his powers as well. He's classified as a mutant, unlike Spider-Mane and your adopted brother, Johnny Storm," Laura said.

Limestone raised her eyebrow, "Adopted brother?"

"Yeah, Pinkie adopted Johnny as her brother for some stupid reason, which makes him your brother," Laura said.

"Hey that might have been Pinkie's idea but that doesn't make Johnny Storm my brother alright?" Limestone said.

"Like I give a damn if you see him as one, I barely even like the guy," Laura said.

Both mares grabbed their load and placed in on the cart before mining again.

"Anyway ponies like Wolverine, Iceman and Applejack's coltfriend Remy are also mutants since they were born with their powers. Since I'm a clone of Wolverine then I basically inherited his powers," Laura said.

"So you're a clone? Does that technically make you his daughter?" Limestone asked.

Laura stopped a moment to glare at Limestone, "Maybe on a technicality but he's no father of mine." Laura then continued to work.

"Sounds like you have some issues with that guy," Limestone said.

"It's personal, nothing I wanna talk about alright? The only pony I care about is Fluttershy, she's the only one who actually sees me as another human being. Or rather another pony but same difference, she doesn't see me as some mutant or a weapon, just a friend, a sister, I'd even say she's almost like a mother, even if she is only a few years older than me," Laura said.

"How nice for you then," Limestone said, trying to remove a piece of quartz from the wall.

"Anyway that's my story. I have powers I don't even care to have, I just care about being with Fluttershy," Laura said, still using her claw on the quartz.

"Can't blame you, the only ponies I care about are my sisters and parents. I'm not much of a social pony, then again neither are Maud and Marble. Pinkie's the most social out of all of us, not that I care that much," Limestone said.

"Hey you're lucky to have a loving sister, even if she is so damn annoying," Laura said.

Limestone glared, "My sister may be annoying but she at least means well. I'm still amazed that she became this big deal in Equestria, working for the Princess and all. Not bad for a filly from a rock farm."

"How did she even get that job anyway?" Laura asked.

Limestone shrugged, "Not sure, even she's not sure. It just suddenly happened. At least she remembers where she came from. It's nice to have her around, even when she does get on my nerves with her constant party attitude."

Both of them loaded another set of quartz.

"I can't believe you have all this stuff in your mines. I don't know who has more work, you or the Apple Family?" Laura said.

"It varies I guess. Both our farms have their busy periods," Limestone said and moved the cart a little, "Come, there's more a little further down."

As they moved the cart, it got stuck on some rocks.

"Hey, what gives!?" Limestone asked and started pushing the cart more. "It won't budge!"

"Out of the way," Laura said and rushed in to ram the cart. Though she got it moving, it started moving really fast down the mines.

"Crap! The Quartz!" Limestone said and started following it with Laura pursuing as well.

The two mares followed the quartz for a few yards, going all around the mines before they finally caught it.

"That was close," Limestone said and turned to Laura, "Can you be a little more careful next time!?"

"Well pardon me for trying to help!" Laura shouted.

"You wanna help, try not to cause more problems!" Limestone shouted, then noticed that some quartz had fallen out. "Aw damn! Now we gotta pick them up again!"

"Um Limestone, I think we have other things to worry about, like which part of the mines we are?" Laura asked.

Limestone looked around, "Huh? Yeah you're right, looks like we're pretty deep in the mines."

Both mares looked around, with Laura feeling a bit disgruntled, "So now we're lost or something!?"

"Probably, I'm not familiar with this place," Limestone said.

Laura rubbed her face, "Now what? We wait for the others?"

"Guess so, not much of a choice," Limestone said.

Laura huffed, "I say we keep moving. I can track pretty well so I should be able to find a way out of here."

"Or you get us even more lost and we stay stuck longer," Limestone said.

"I'm not waiting, besides it shouldn't be too hard to find our way out," Laura said.

"The best thing is to wait it out, then try on our own, otherwise it could get worse for us," Limestone said.

Laura groaned, "Look I didn't even wanna be here, I'm only stuck in this situation because you made me get stuck!"

"Quit your complaining! So we're a little deep in! Just sit with me and wait a bit!" Limestone said.

"Or you can sit and I'll find a way out!" Laura said and started moving.

Limestone crossed her forelegs, "Fine by me, but if you get lost don't come crying to me!" Limestone sat back as Laura left, believing the mare to come back. However so far she wasn't coming back, she seemed really serious about this. Limestone ignored it, figuring it wasn't her problem.

However as time passed, Limestone became a bit worried. Why should she care though? Let Laura screw herself over, not her problem. She continued to sit back and wait, figuring Laura should come to her senses. Any second now.

Limestone did her best to sit still but when Laura didn't come back she gave up. "Stupid girl is gonna screw us both over!"

She got up and went in Laura's direction, "Laura! Where are you!?"

She kept walking along until she saw Laura looking around in the distance, "There you are! How stupid are you going off on your own like that!?"

Laura turned back to her with a slight glare and then looked around again.

"Hey I'm talking to you! You can't just go off on your own like that, it's freaken dangerous, suppose you get hurt!?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Didn't think you cared."

"I don't...I just don't want anypony saying I left you on your own, that's all," Limestone said.

"Pfft, right," Laura said and continued to look around, "I'm just doing a little tracking, with any luck I can find where we last were."

"I doubt that," Limestone said and looked around. "Seriously we should just wait. Once Applejack notices we're gone she'll come looking with her family, my sisters and Fluttershy. Who knows if Peter Parker shows up he'll come looking as well."

"I can handle myself, I did fine for so many years, I'm not gonna go soft now," Laura said.

Limestone rolled her eyes, "You're really stubborn, you know that!?"

"Your point being?" Laura asked, earning a glare from Limestone.

"Why are you even like this anyway!?" Limestone asked.

"Hey I can ask you the same damn question, you're pretty bossy honestly," Laura said.

"I run a farm! Of course I'm bossy!" Limestone said.

"So does Applejack, and she's hardly bossy. Anyway, you still have one major attitude problem!" Laura said.

"You know what!? I think-" Limestone stopped and rubbed her forehead a bit, "Look, we're not gonna solve anything by getting on each other's nerves. We need to try to work together on this, think you can do that?"

Laura shrugged, "Guess so."

Limestone rolled her eyes, this mare was gonna be a pain to deal with. They two walked around the mines with Laura tracking to find the exit. "This shouldn't take long, if we hurry we'll be out of here soon."

Limestone nodded and followed, then realized something. "Wait...wait, I just realized."

Laura turned to her, "Realized what?"

"The Quartz! We need to go back for it!" Limestone said and turned around.

"Is that really important right now!? You really wanna lug that stupid cart back to the entrance!?" Laura asked.

"Hey that stupid cart has what we need! Now let's go!" Limestone said.

Laura rolled her eyes, such a stubborn mare. "Look, let me just trace where I need to go, then you come back for this! It's just gonna be a pain to cart it!"

"You seem confident you'll get us out of here don't you? Now just let me do what I need to do!" Limestone said and kept trotting.

Laura gave up, she just sat there and waited for Limestone to get what she needed. Laura wasn't sure what to do with this mare, she was very stubborn, almost like herself.

Limestone was taking a bit too long to get what she needed, so Laura went to find her. What she found was Limestone on the ground, holding her left hind leg.

"What happened!?" Laura asked.

"Stupid rock happened, I wasn't paying attention," Limestone explained.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Can you even walk?"

"It's just a bump, I'll be fine," Limestone said and stood up. Unfortunately she couldn't really handle the pain. "Damn, come on!"

Laura rolled her eyes and approached Limestone. "Come on, let me help you."

"I got it, I don't need help!" Limestone insisted.

Laura wasn't gonna buy that, she then grabbed Limestone and threw her into the cart.

"Hey what gives!?" Limestone asked.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you!" Laura said.

"I said I don't need help! Now-" Limestone didn't get to finish as Laura pushed the cart.

"Oh just shut up already! This stupid cart got us into this so it's gonna get us out of this!" Laura said and pushed the cart. "I don't know what's heavier though? The Quartz or-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence..." Limestone warned. Laura could finish it but she decided that Limestone's been through enough humiliation for now.

Back in the farm, Applejack and company had unloaded the rest of the rocks to Maud. "That's the last of 'em." She noticed something missing, "Maud, where's Laura?"

Maud shrugged, "She said she needed to talk a walk, she hasn't come back yet."

"Guess she got bored, anyway now that we're done here, maybe we can help yah sort the rocks," Applejack said.

"That would be nice, I already have the piles, all you have to do is pick the right rocks," Maud said.

Remy looked between the rocks and the piles, "Uh...is there a difference?"

Maud just stared blankly at him. "Yes."

Remy looked to Applejack and Big Mac, each offering a shrug. Remy looked down on the rocks, "Best get started then."

In the cave area, Limestone looked around while sitting in the cart, feeling a bit unsure. "I need to chart these mines better, some of this stuff looks unfamiliar."

"Are we even in the mines anymore? This looks a bit different," Laura said.

Limestone shrugged, "Hard to say really."

As they continued on they heard something nearby.

"Do you hear water?" Laura asked.

Limestone shrugged, "Not sure, let's go check it out."

Laura pushed the cart down a path and the two mares found an underground river.

"We must be really far off, I don't remember any rivers being in this area," Limestone said.

"Maybe it will lead us outside, let's just follow it," Laura said.

"Good idea," Limestone said as the two went along the river. As they walked they had to admit, the river did sound peaceful looking, so it wasn't a total pain.

As Laura pushed the cart, Limestone looked down at Laura, who seemed to be getting tired from the activity. Feeling for the mare she offered a compromise, "Hey...if you're tired I can get out. My hoof's feeling better."

Laura shook her head, "No I'm good, you just rest up."

"Seriously, I'm fine, you don't need to keep pushing the cart alone, I'll help you," Limestone said.

"I said I'm good, just stay in the cart will you?" Laura said.

Limestone rolled her eyes, "Why are you being stubborn? I didn't hit my hoof that hard!"

"Looked hard to me!" Laura said.

"You can't be serious, let me stand up!" Limestone shouted.

"I, said, NO!" Laura shouted, her echoes causing some crumbling up ahead. Soon some rocks started crumbling down. "Oh crap!"

Laura quickly pushed the cart and avoided the hard rocks. Soon they came to a slope and the cart rolled down, with Limestone still inside and Laura holding on tight. The cart then slammed against a wall, causing Limestone to fall out and the quartz to scatter.

Limestone shook her head a little and was immediately pulled out the way as one final rock slammed down, destroying the cart and the quartz.

"No! My quartz! Limestone said and angrily turned to Laura. "Great work Laura!"

"Hey I just pulled you out of the way from some rocks! Be happy!" Laura shouted.

"That happened because you wouldn't just let me walk! I was trying to do you a favor!" Limestone shouted.

"So was I! You're probably still hurt!" Laura shouted.

Limestone let out a frustrated groan as she threw her arms out. "Wait, why do you even care if I'm hurt anyway!?"

"It's not that I care," Laura said, almost defensive-like. "I just don't want you slowing us down!"

Limestone crossed her arms as if she wasn't buying it. "Anyway because of your stubbornness now we have no cart anyway!"

"Like it's my fault!?" Laura asked.

"IT IS! YOU SCREWED UP!" Limestone shouted, causing some rage from Laura.

"FINE THEN! WALK! LET'S SEE IF YOU REALLY ARE FINE!" Laura shouted back.

"I WILL!" Limestone insisted and started walking. However she still felt some pain in her left hind leg. Unwilling to let Laura win, she worked through the pain and kept walking. "See...easy."

Despite her statement, Limestone was still in a lot of pain. Laura rolled her eyes and grabbed Limestone to force her on top of her back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Limestone asked.

"Oh shut up and stay there. You can't walk and I'm not gonna slow down to your pace!" Laura said.

Limestone rolled her eyes and looked away, non-caring. Laura is too stubborn for her liking, she's never met a pony more thickheaded than herself.

"We'll keep following the river, hopefully we'll have you out of here sooner than later. Fluttershy will want to check your hoof, hopefully you're not hurt too badly," Laura said.

"Again, why do you care?" Limestone asked.

"Because Fluttershy taught me to alright!? Just be quiet and let me walk!" Limestone said.

Limestone huffed and reluctantly let Laura do what she needs to do.

Outside, Maud and the others have nearly finished sorting the rocks. A long day's work was about to pay off.

"Limestone should be happy, we're just about done," Applejack said.

"Is she ever happy?" Remy asked.

"Sometimes she is, even when she doesn't look happy," Maud said.

"It just seems like she's always angry though," Remy said.

"If you haven't noticed, me, Marble and Limestone don't express our happiness they way Pinkie does. She has her way of showing emotions, and we all have ours," Maud said.

Pinkie nodded quickly, "We sure do! It's harder for other ponies to see it, not for me though!"

"You are close to your sisters Pinkie, almost as close as Applejack and Apple Bloom, or even Johnny and Susan, even if they don't show it," Remy said.

"How is Johnny's family?...How's Ben?" Maud asked, almost a bit hesitant in speaking.

"Fine I'm sure. Haven't seen them since they left but they try to keep in touch with Johnny," Remy said.

"That's good. I like Ben, he's really nice," Maud said and continued sorting the rocks.

Soon a familiar pony showed up nearby, "Hey, having fun there?"

Remy turned to see Peter with Twilight and Logan.

"Peter, you made it, good," Remy said.

"Sure did, I'm all done with the apples, so I decided to come here to make sure you're all good here as well," Peter said.

"We're fine, almost done in fact. Then again Limestone went to get something in the mines so there may be something else," Applejack said, then looked concerned. "Though she's been in there quite a while."

Logan looked around, "Where's Laura and Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy's inside taking care of Marble. Ah don't know where Laura is though," Applejack said.

Peter felt some nagging feeling in his head, "Hey, how long as Limestone been gone?"

"Almost an hour, getting a bit worried," Applejack said.

Twilight rubbed Peter's head, "Is it your Spider-Sense? Is she in danger?"

"Not sure if it is my Spider-Sense but somehow I'm worried for Laura and Limestone," Peter said.

"Hope they didn't get lost in there, or run into any trouble," Applejack said.

Logan also had an unsure feeling, "I can probably track them, take me to the entrance of the mines."

Maud stood up, "Follow me." She led the group towards the mines, hoping to find Laura and Limestone.

Back in the underground river, Laura had stopped so that Limestone could soak her hoof in the water to help it feel a bit better.

"I can't believe I got hurt, I work on a rock farm! I should be immune to this!" Limestone said.

"Well you're not, you may be tough but there's always something tougher," Laura said.

Limestone glared at Laura, "I blame you for this! If you hadn't knocked the cart away we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You're the one who went back for that cart and got hurt! Honestly if you just left me alone and not had me grab those stupid rocks then you'd be back with your sisters by now"! Laura shouted.

"You're really bratty! How does Fluttershy put up with you!?" Limestone asked.

"Same way Maud and Marble put up with you! And I bet they're getting tired as well, I'm sure Pinkie got tired, that's why she left the farm!" Laura shouted.

"She left to pursue some silly dream about being a baker and party planner!" Limestone shouted.

"Well it worked for her! She went to Ponyville and made friends! More than what you can say!" Laura shouted.

"I have a farm to run alright! Besides at least Pinkie's still welcome here! I bet you're not welcome back home yourself!" Limestone shouted.

Laura looked pretty upset about that, but she wasn't gonna show it. "Hey I have Fluttershy, that's all I need."

"Yeah, just wait til she gets tired of you. I bet Wolverine is tired of you, and you're his daughter!" Limestone shouted.

"YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Laura shouted, though immediately stopped when she heard some shaking. Luckily no rocks fell this time, but Laura needs to be more careful.

Unfortunately something else started to come. They heard some hissing and saw some creatures approach.

"Um...what's that?" Laura asked.

"Those are cragadiles! What are they doing out here!? They're supposed to be in the swamps!" Limestone said.

"Well these aren't! Considering they look like rocks I'd say they would fit here better!" Laura said.

The creatures continued to approach, worrying the two mares. Laura quickly pulled Limestone out the water and extended her claws. "Back off!"

As the creatures approached, Laura swiped at them, causing them to jump back and growl. They lunged again at Laura but she kicked it off.

A few more came but Laura quickly attacked them, leaving scratches on their hard exteriors. She grabbed one's tail and tossed it against a wall. Another went to attack but she did a quick upwards kick and then did back kick to another one.

They started to increase in numbers, causing Laura to attack at a quicker pace, leaving them with various scratches.

"This is taking forever!" Laura grabbed Limestone and once again propped her on top of her back. "Hold on tight!"

Laura quickly ran out the area, avoiding all the cragadiles that came at her. They were pretty quick and she wasn't as fast or agile due to her having to carry Limestone. Several attempted to grab them but Laura stomped on their heads and quickly left the area.

They finally arrived at a safer location, far away enough from any of the cragadiles to find them.

"Good, we lost them," Laura said and placed Limestone down. "We should be safer here."

Limestone scoffed, "Yeah, til you open your mouth again."

Laura glared at Limestone, "What'd you say?"

"You heard me! Have you lost track of how many times you put us in danger today!? Between losing our cart, then causing rocks nearly fall on us, then those damn cragadiles!" Limestone shouted.

Laura pouted. "Hey I saved you didn't I! Besides it was your stubbornness with the stupid Quartz-"

"THE ONES WE LOST BECAUSE YOU ARE THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT!" Limestone shouted.

"LOOK WHO'S YELLING NOW! MAYBE YOU'LL ENDANGER US NEXT!" Laura shouted back.

Limestone let out a heavy frustrated groan, she's had enough of this mare. "You have GOT to be the most USELESS pony ever! When you were cloned were you dubbed a failed experiment!? Is that why you're alone because you got abandoned!? HUH!? I bet you never even got into a superhero group because they ALL found you useless! I bet even the X-Men I heard about wouldn't even take you in!"

Laura looked more and more infuriated by Limestone with every word she spoke.

"The only reason I bet that the ONLY reason Fluttershy took you in was because you're just that useless that no one else even cared enough! She probably took pity on you like she would for ANY wild animal! You're probably just pet to her! I bet once she's had enough of you she'll cast you aside like I'm sure every other pony in both our worlds have!" Limestone continued to shout.

Laura wanted to open her mouth but she had no immediate argument on that.

"Honestly she's wasting her time with you, that's all you've proven to be lately! A waste of time and a spoiled little mare! We're just better off without you! You're USELESS!" Limestone shouted in her face.

Laura gritted her teeth hard, rage filling her eyes. That rage took the form of tears as she shut her eyes and angrily shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Laura then ran off, leaving Limestone behind. Limestone folded her forelegs and sat down, "What a pain."

Limestone rested against a wall, wanting to figure out how to get back to her farm and be done with this. This was such a headache for her. Suddenly she heard the sound of some sniffling. She followed the sound until she saw that it was coming from Laura.

"Laura...are you crying?" Limestone asked, some genuine concern coming from her voice.

"Just leave me alone," Laura responded. The sadness in her voice was pretty evident.

Limestone cautiously approached Laura, "Hey, come on now, you don't need to cry."

"I am not crying!" Laura insisted, though her sniffling proved otherwise.

Limestone stroked Laura's mane, "Come on, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about! Quit bothering me!" Laura shouted, causing Limestone to talk a step back.

Limestone sighed, "Come on Laura, I know you're upset. I said some pretty harsh things after all."

"So what!?" Laura shouted, glaring at her through her teary eyes. "Everyone else has! You're no different than them!" Laura shouted, then rubbed her eyes a little.

Limestone felt horrible, she was upset yes but to say what she did to Laura may have been uncalled for. She doesn't know this mare very much, to say such hurtful things is a low thing to do. If her sisters knew of this, they would definitely be ashamed of her.

"Look Laura, I'm really sorry for what I said alright? I was out of line and I shouldn't have said those things," Limestone said.

"Who cares!?" Laura said, still rubbing her eyes. "You're probably right anyway, no one cared about me! Probably just a matter of time before Fluttershy has enough of me and sends me off! I won't blame her one bit!"

Laura continued to sniffle and sob, the tears streaming down her face, her once angry expression turning into a hurt one.

"Laura, look-" Limestone tried saying but Laura wouldn't hear it.

"You don't have to apologize alright!? I don't need your pity! Now just go away!"

Laura continued sobbing despite her efforts to stop it. Limestone sat next to her and pulled her into a small side hug. "I'm sorry to say, but I do need to apologize. Because I shouldn't have hurt you like this. You didn't deserve it."

Laura rested her head against Limestone's chest, "Yes I do, I got us lost and put us in danger. You had every right to be angry with me. If I only listened then-"

"Enough, we both made mistakes alright? Let's leave it at that. Doesn't matter, I went too far, and I've been really ungrateful. You at least tried helping me when I refused. If anything my stubbornness also put us in danger as well," Limestone confessed.

Laura sniffled and rubbed her nose, then Limestone pulled her into more of a hug. "I guess we have a lot in common. Too stubborn and stuck up to realize our faults. But maybe we can help each other on that."

Laura hesitantly returned the hug as Limestone stroked her mane. "Look I do appreciate you at least trying to help. I should thank you for helping me when I hurt my hoof, I was just too stubborn to admit that I goofed up myself."

Limestone then realized this was a good opportunity to ask, "Why were you so concerned though? Was it really Fluttershy's influence?"

Laura nodded a little, "Yeah. Also the fact that you showed me kindness first. Back when we first got lost and you came looking for me, I could tell you were worried. In a way I wanted to repay that kindness you showed me, even if it did seem like a small thing."

Limestone remembered that, "I guess I was worried for you. I may not have liked you, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

Laura nodded, her head still against Limestone's chest. "I'm sorry for getting us into this...right now I just want Fluttershy...I get so worried when I'm away from her too long."

Limestone rubbed Laura's mane, "I'm here for you, alright? We'll find our way home sooner or later."

Laura nodded and hugged tighter against Limestone, "Should we try staying in one spot like you wanted?"

Limestone shrugged, "Eh, not sure really. Would have worked better back there."

Laura nuzzled against Limestone's neck, "I can get us back, but I want you to rest your leg a little bit more, just in case."

Limestone blushed a little at Laura's affection, "I will, guess we can wait here a bit."

"Good," Laura said, looking into Limestone's eyes. "Because I really can't carry you anymore right now. You're heavier than you look."

Limestone turned away with an angry blush, but Laura turned her face back to her, "Not saying you're fat though, you're just fully grown."

Limestone shrugged and nuzzled against Laura's face, "You're not so bad Laura."

"Right back at you Limey," Laura said in an almost playful manner.

The two giggled and rested against a wall, looking into each other's eyes, both slyly grinning.

"I gotta admit, you're not bad looking, how come you don't have another pony in your life?" Laura asked.

"Too busy with the farm, somepony's gotta run it," Limestone said, slightly blushing. "What about you?"

"Not many can handle a girl like me," Laura said.

"Yeah, you're certainly something else, nothing bad though." Limestone said. "At least you're pretty cute, gonna make a pony really lucky."

"Never thought about dating a pony before, then again I'm sure Peter, Remy, Johnny and Logan never did either, and look at them now," Laura said.

"You'll find somepony, who knows, they might be closer than you think," Limestone said, looking more into Laura's eyes.

"Yeah, probably," Laura said, moving in a bit closer.

The two didn't do much other than look into each other's eyes, a huge blush forming on their faces as they moved closer.

"Hey, Limestone," Laura said. "We're friends now right?"

Limestone nodded, "Yeah, we are."

"Good, I'm really starting to like you...a lot," Laura said.

Limestone nodded, "Yeah...same here."

Laura nuzzled Limestone's face, "Also, don't tell anypony I'm being this sappy, I don't want them to think I'm soft."

Limestone nuzzled back, "Don't worry, if anypony says anything I'll kick their flanks."

Laura giggled at the sound of that, "Good to know."

Limestone stroked Laura's mane a little, "Thanks for helping me back there by the way."

Laura rubbed Limestone's face, "No problem."

The two just sat there, looking into each other's eyes. They felt really closer right now, though wondered if they could be a little closer.

Not too long later, some voices were heard. "Laura! Limestone!"

Laura listened out, "Is that...Peter?"

Soon they heard others calling, from Pinkie to Applejack to Remy, and Fluttershy, even Logan.

"Hey they found us!" Limestone said.

"Wow, you're waiting idea worked," Laura said.

"Guess so, but I'm still happy you tried to help," Limestone said.

Limestone stood up but her leg still hurt. Laura assisted Limestone, "Don't worry, I got you."

"Thanks."

Soon they had gone up to Peter and the others. Fluttershy was so happy to see Laura that she pulled her into a hug and started kissing her face a lot, much to Laura's embarrassment. Pinkie did something similar with Limestone, pulling her in for some kisses as well, much to Limestone's embarrassment as well.

Peter expressed his happiness at finding the mares, explaining he felt something was off. Both decided they could give him a nice quick hug, just for being that nice of a guy. But if he told anypony else they'll give him an ass kicking.

Logan gestured for all of them to get moving back to the farm, they can have a sappy reunion there if they'd like. On the way out, they all assisted Limestone in getting a new cart of quartz, having it finished in no time and getting it to the other rocks.

"Thanks, you all really came through," Limestone said.

"Sorry you were stuck there so long," Applejack said.

"Hey it wasn't all bad, nice little river down there. Just gotta watch out for those cragadiles," Laura said.

"I can make a map to avoid them, they seem to only be in one area," Limestone said.

"That seems unnatural for them to be there though," Twilight said.

"Maybe they got separated or something?" Peter suggested.

"That sounds unlikely but possible," Fluttershy commented.

"We're just glad y'all are safe," Applejack said.

"Yeah, plus I did find something pretty valuable in those caves," Limestone said and placed her foreleg around Laura. "Turns out we're pretty compatible with each other, Laura's a good friend to have."

"Right back at you," Laura said with a grin.

Peter smiled at that, "Aw, you two make the cutest friends."

"HEY WATCH IT PARKER!" both mares shouted, causing Peter to hide behind Twilight.

"Wow, you two make one intimidating duo," Peter nervously said.

Laura and Limestone grinned and hoof-bumped each other.

Later on the Apples, along with Fluttershy, Laura and the Parker-Sparkle family boarded the train, getting their byes from the Pie sisters.

"Bye Maud! I'll miss you!" Pinkie said, hugging Maud very tightly.

"Bye Pinkie, maybe I'll come to Ponyville sometime soon," Maud said.

"Please do," Pinkie said.

Marble is hugging Fluttershy good-bye. "Come again soon."

Fluttershy nuzzled, "Maybe you can come by my cottage, I'd love to have you."

Logan waved good-bye as well, "See ya kid, take care of yerself."

Marble blushed and giggled a bit. She then whispered to Fluttershy. "Your coltfriend is very handsome."

Fluttershy giggled, "I know, thanks."

Logan raised his eyebrow, they seemed really giddy all of a sudden.

Laura is with Limestone, "Thanks...for being a friend to me Limestone."

"You better come back sometime soon, don't make me miss you too much!" Limestone warned.

"Like I'm gonna do that, I'll miss you too you know," Laura said.

"You better," Limestone said, sternly but playfully.

"And if I don't?" Laura playfully asked.

The two mares smiled at each other, staring each other down before Laura did a smirk and leaned in for a nice little kiss on her muzzle.

"What the...what was that!?" Limestone asked with a blush.

"Nothing, just a little gift to remember me," Laura said and boarded the train with a devious smile.

Limestone wasn't gonna just stand there and just take a kiss to the muzzle, she quickly got on the train and kissed Laura's cheek, "There, we're even now!"

"Want a tie breaker?" Laura asked and got in closer.

Limestone shrugged, "Eh, why not?"

The two did a quick but not too quick kiss, then backed away from each other.

"Well? How was that?" Laura asked.

Limestone shrugged, "Eh, not bad. Let's see where this goes."

"Yeah, guess so...see ya," Laura said as Limestone left the train. She watched with her sisters as it went back to Ponyville.

Limestone turned to them, "We're going to Ponyville at the earliest time possible. No discussion."

The Pie sisters shrugged and followed Limestone home.

Laura sat on the train thinking about everything, looking over to Fluttershy and Logan occasionally, then Peter and Twilight. Laura had a lot to wonder about.

When they got back to Ponyville, Pinkie immediately rushed over to Johnny and Rainbow Dash To tell him about the rock farm, and asking him to join her next time, especially Johnny. The Parker-Sparkle couple went home as well with Logan walking Fluttershy to her cottage.

Laura quickly approached Fluttershy, "Yo 'Shy, when you got a moment, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's about...romance..." Laura said a bit hesitantly.

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh my, we'll get right on that! Oh this is so exciting!" She immediately rushed over to her cottage, leaving Logan confused.

He turned to Laura, "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it, tell you later," Laura said. Though she turned to him for one more question, "Hey...do you think I'm useless? That I'm just some failure?"

Logan raised his eyebrow at Laura, such an odd question. "Kid, don't think like that alright? Forget yer past, focus on right now. Me, Parker and the others moved on from our issues, you need to do so too."

Laura nodded. She knows Logan pretty well, she knows that's probably one of the nicest things he could say, and it's good enough for her. "Thanks Logan."

Logan nodded and gestured to the cottage, "Better hurry kid, Fluttershy will be waiting."

Laura nodded and rushed after Fluttershy, hoping to catch up, leaving Logan with a small smile. If there's one thing he loves about Fluttershy, is that she helped give Laura another chance in life, he's happy to see that his clone, or rather his daughter might finally have a chance to get past a lot of things.

To these ponies, and now the superheroes, friendship is quite a treasure for them.


	19. Training Session

The park in Ponyville was a favorite spot for many ponies. It was great for playing and some picnics. Due to Ponyville usually having good weather, many ponies can be seen having a good time at the park.

For two ponies however, there was no playtime, only time for training. These ponies are hail from different worlds, one of Marvel and one of Capcom. The ponies in question were Peter Parker and Chun Li.

"Alright Peter, hope you're well rested, because I promise this training will be intense," Chun Li said while doing some stretches.

Peter was also performing some stretches, though had some uncertainty on his face, "How sore will I be after this?"

"With any luck...you'll barely be able to walk back home, which means you really worked hard," Chun Li said.

Peter sighed at that, then remembered something. "I should warn you, I have a high stamina level, so I won't tire too easily."

"I'm aware of that Peter, and you should know that I don't tire easily either, so I hope you have your whole day cleared," Chun Li said.

Peter face hoofed, "What did I get myself into?"

"Come on Peter, it won't be so bad," Chun Li said and approached him. "Besides it's just a few days of training. You already have most of the key skills down, I'm just gonna help you channel it better."

"I'm just a little worried though. I mean what do your friends think of you training me?" Peter asked. "Suppose you get on their bad side for this?"

"Don't worry about that Peter, I know my choice and what it may mean with the others, but I really don't care," Chun Li said. "I just want you to be at your best so you can prove to Ryu, Chris and Dante why you should be respected."

"Honestly it doesn't bother me too much," Peter said. "I get disrespected by others quite often."

"I know, but I just hate seeing that," Chun Li said. "I just want everyone in my world to recognize you as great, and remind us that this rivalry was built off respect, not dislike."

Chun Li's demeanor changed a little, she seemed pretty sad and upset. "Peter, I always had respect for your world, especially the X-Men. I still remember the first time Ryu and Cyclops shook hands, it was meant to show how this rivalry was meant to be friendly. The X-Men even made me an Honorary Member, it was so exciting."

Chun Li looked straight into Peter's eyes, "Then I remember meeting you, seeing you in that tight suit, those cool moves and funny jokes." Chun Li placed her hoof on his shoulder. "My first thought of you was...how immature and annoying you were, and what a goofy looking suit."

Peter pouted on hearing that, "Hey! I'm not..." Peter thought a moment. "Ok maybe I am a little immature and annoying, but my suit wasn't so bad!"

Chun Li giggled, "Sorry, it was my first impression of you. Honestly I didn't start liking you until after I got to know you a little better. You were weird, annoying and had an unusual sense of humor, but you always wanted to do the right thing, you had that sense of justice and I knew then that it was wrong of me to think such mean things about you. I mean look at you now, you're not only a big hero, you're also a great father and husband. You're a role model both in your Spider-Suit and out of it."

Peter blushed a little, "I'm just doing what's right, I mean lots of heroes do what I do, not just in my world either."

"That's another thing about you, that sense of modesty. You do what you do because it's the right thing, just to help others," Chun Li said. She rubbed her mane a little, "It just boggles my mind that someone as great as you can have so many people not like you."

"It just happens I guess, doesn't bother me," Peter said.

Chun Li crossed her hooves, "You're one of a kind Peter. The way you stick to justice and always helps others no matter what anyone thinks, to be so strong yet so gentle. There's no other hero like you...aside from Superman at least."

Peter chuckled, "Hey, even I look up to Superman. That reminds me, have any of your friends considered challenging him?"

"Would you challenge him?" Chun Li asked as if Peter just said something foolish.

Peter rubbed his head sheepishly, "I see your point."

Chun Li stood on her hind legs, "Anyway, enough talking for now, I'd like to get started."

Peter also stood on his hind legs, "Alright, teach me then."

Chun Li did a small bow to Peter, to which it took him a while before he realized he also needed to bow. Chun Li stifled a snicker at that, Peter was too cute sometimes.

"Little warning Peter," Chun Li began. "While I like you a lot, and you are my favorite superhero, I am NOT gonna go easy on you. This is gonna be hard work, but I will be fair with you as well. Also, despite my admiration for you, if you try my patience, I will make you regret it."

Peter had a nervous chuckle, "Sure thing."

Chun Li nodded and got into a fighting position. "For now, mimic my movements, I assume you're pretty flexible."

"Pretty much," Peter said.

"Good, let's begin," Chun Li said.

Elsewhere Sunset Shimmer was escorting Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante through the outskirts of Ponyville. They too wanted to find a spot to train.

"How well do you know your way around this area anyway?" Chris asked, looking around at all the nothing in the area.

"Not sure, I spent my life in Canterlot, usually with my face in a book," Sunset said.

"You study hard I would guess?" Ryu asked.

"I wanted to be the best at magic, I was a former pupil of Celestia, though I wasn't the best student. I always believed I was better than I actually was and I wanted to learn more than I was ready for," Sunset said.

Ryu looked at her with some curiosity. "It happens, if I may ask, what became of that? You said you 'were' a pupil, did you leave or did she replace you?"

"Both in a way. I left but she just replaced me right afterwards, with Twilight Sparkle nonetheless," Sunset said.

"Well that sucks for you then," Dante said. "So now you're just some helper pony?"

"I work with Celestia and am currently trying to amend my mistakes," Sunset said, almost defensively.

"That's all that matters, you learn from your mistakes," Ryu said.

Sunset nodded, "I just really regret certain things...anyway no use worrying about it now."

Chris rolled his eyes a little, he really didn't ask for her whole life story, just if she knew her way around. "So you don't know where we are?"

Sunset looked around, it was a bit of a desert type area. "Not exactly, I'm just trying to find a remote place like you wanted."

"We can train here, it seems far away enough," Ryu said and turned to his allies. "Prepare for your training men."

Ryu stood on his hind legs and got in a defensive position. Chris and Dante tossed their weapons aside and also got in a defensive position.

"So just bare hoof training for now?" Sunset asked.

"They need to brush up on it a little, they have a tendency to rely too much on their weapons," Ryu said.

"Hey I can fight with my bare hands...er hooves," Dante said.

"Same here, though I'd be happy to demonstrate that right now," Chris said.

Ryu turned to Sunset, "Try to keep a distance, I don't want you getting hurt."

Sunset nodded and walked back a little as she watched the three stallions go at it.

Back in the park, Chun Li is doing a few martial arts moves, while Peter mimics. She does a punch, he does a punch. She does a kick, he does a kick. Then a spinning back hoof, then a jump kick, then a leg sweep, then an elbow, plus a few other poses. This went on for several minutes before Chun Li stopped and turned to Peter.

"Impressive, you seem to copy my movements well, you have good reflexes," Chun Li said.

"It's mostly thanks to my spider powers, without them I would have failed after the first punch," Peter said.

"I'm going to assume that before you got your powers you weren't much of a fighter," Chun Li said.

Peter scoffed, "That's an understatement. I was a total nerd..." Peter rubbed his head. "Actually I still am, not the point though. I was just some scrawny kid that got bullied by jocks."

"Those jocks are just lucky I never went to your school, honestly I'd tempted to find them right now and teach them a lesson," Chun Li said with a scowl on her face.

Peter shook his head, "It's fine, it's in the past, appreciate that though."

Chun Li took a breath, "Anyway, those movements were just basics, you're gonna try to copy my combos now."

"Are you gonna teach me your Flash Kicks? Or the 'Spinning Bird-Kick'?" Peter asked.

"Not yet, those are pretty advance, you're talented but you need to know everything you're doing otherwise you might mess up. Now let's begin, do what I do," Chun Li said and did a combo.

It was a simple combo of a right punch, left and a jumping side kick, to which Peter performed pretty well.

"Good, let's go harder," Chun Li said and continued on.

Back with the other Capcom guys, Chris and Dante were both double teaming Ryu, throwing hard strikes at the martial artist, though he was able to block their strikes, almost with ease.

"I know you both can do better than this!" Ryu shouted.

"Don't get cocky Ryu!" Dante said.

"Yeah look who's TALKING!" Ryu said and struck Dante's side at the first opening, causing the half-breed to fall over.

Chris tried attacking Ryu afterwards, though Ryu countered into a flip toss, sending Chris far off. Ryu took a deep breath and looked to his allies, "You're both stronger than this! Get up right now!"

Chris and Dante stood up and got back into a fighting stance.

"Do you really want my full power Ryu? Can you even handle it!?" Dante asked.

"I always want my opponents at their best!" Ryu said.

Chris stretched his forelegs a little, "Alright then, time for round-"

"HELP!" they heard a voice say. It sounded like that of a mare.

"What was that?" Ryu asked.

Sunset looked around, "That voice sounded familiar."

They listened again when they heard a filly voice scream, "Put me down!"

"That was a younger girl, I'm sure of it," Ryu said.

"That's not one of the Crusaders though right?" Chris asked with a little worry in his voice.

"I don't think it is, but we still need to go find out what's going on," Ryu said and turned to his allies, "Let's go!"

Chris and Dante nodded as they went with Ryu over to the direction of the voice with Sunset Shimmer following.

Off at the location in general, we see the mare in question, Derpy Hooves alongside her friend, Doctor Hooves surrounded by some teenage dragons, with little Dinky in the claws of the leader Garble.

"Aw look at the cute little pony, isn't she cute guys?" Garble asked as he showed off Dinky to his friends, earning a nod and chuckle from them.

"Put my daughter down right now you jerks!" Derpy shouted with a mix of anger and worry in her eyes.

"Or what?" Garble asked, getting in Derpy's face. "You're gonna scream out again? Puny little pony."

Garble then flicked Derpy and knocked her back to a wall, earning the rage of Doctor Hooves.

"Now see here! That was uncalled for, hurting a defenseless mare like that, you should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Yeah, we should. But we're not!" Garble said and let out a big laugh alongside his friends.

"Hey!" they heard a voice say. The ponies and dragons looked around and saw Ryu standing at the top of a cliff area. "Put the filly down!"

Garble took a moment to register the situation, then let out a bigger laugh. "Hey look guys! A pony with a goofy looking bandana on his head! What do you think you're a karate guy or something!?"

Soon Ryu was joined by his friends, Chris at the right, Dante at the left.

"Leave that little filly alone right now!" Chris shouted.

"Uh Garble, that pony seems to have some friends with him," a dragon said.

"Like three other puny ponies are gonna do anything against us!" Garble boasted.

Sunset also arrived and surveyed the situation. "I know those ponies. Doctor Hooves, Derpy Hooves and Dinky Do."

"I've seen them before, one of them helped a bit when those monsters and robots invaded Ponyville", Chris said.

Derpy struggled back to her hooves and approached Garble, "Put my daughter down, RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm getting really tired of you, gonna teach you a lesson!" Garble said and raised his claw to attack. Doctor Hooves noticed this and ran over to Derpy to shield her from the blow, bracing for impact. Before anything could happen however, Ryu had rushed over and blocked the strike before it could land.

Doctor Hooves noticed Ryu standing there in a defensive position, having blocked the throw with a martial arts styled block, also surprising Garble.

"Hey! What the-" Garble couldn't finish his sentence as Ryu did a hard strike to his abs, causing the dragon to stumble back.

"Ow! My ribs!" Garble said, stumbling back as he dropped Dinky.

Ryu caught the young filly and placed her down, "You ok there little pony?"

Dinky nodded, "Yes, thank you sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir'. My name is Ryu," Ryu said.

"Oh, my name's Dinky, thanks for helping me and protecting my mom," Dinky said.

"Don't thank me yet," Ryu said and looked around. "I don't think these dragons are done."

Ryu approached Derpy and Doc, "Take your daughter to that pony over there," Ryu pointed to Sunset Shimmer. "Me and my allies will deal with these dragons."

"Right, will do," Doc said and gestured Dinky. "Come on, let these stallions deal with those dragons. They seem to have it under control."

Dinky did as ordered with no question, Derpy also did so but had a look of suspicion. Something about these ponies seemed familiar, it's something she really didn't like much.

Chris and Dante quickly joined Ryu's side as the dragons surrounded them.

"I hope you're ready for a beating," Garble said.

"Yeah, the beating we're gonna give you," Dante retorted.

"Get them!" Garble shouted as his friends rushed after the trio.

Chris did some hard strikes to the ribs of several dragons, and followed up with some buck kicking. He tackled one down and rolled out the way when another attempted to elbow down, causing him to elbow his friend by mistake. Chris rushed to that dragon and did a strong punch to his face and rolled out the way of another strike, then rushed over to knee that dragon in the face.

Dante dodged some punches with some ease and then did a jumping kick to his face and immediately turned around to do a spin kick to another dragon's face. Dante then picked one dragon up over his head and tossed him to some others, knocking them all down and then doing a jump back hoof to a dragon's face.

Ryu blocked the attacks thrown at him and parried them a little to allow access to some strikes to their abs and sides. He went for their legs with quick kicks to cause them to lose balance and did some quick jabs and elbow strikes. He then unleashed a fury of strikes to one dragon and quickly hit some quick kicks to another.

Garble could only watch in shock as his allies were taken down one by one, these three ponies were no jokes.

"I'll teach you to make fools out of us!" Garble said and rushed at the three ponies. First Chris ran in for a running punch to his stomach, causing him to stop in his tracks. Then Dante did a jump kick to his face, causing him to stumble back. Finally Ryu rushed over and did a mighty Shoryuken to finally take Garble down.

The three ponies surveyed the area, their job was done and felt satisfied. Ryu then led his allies to the other ponies, a mix of excitement, impressiveness and some suspicion among them.

"Wow, you three were so awesome!" Dinky said.

"Very impressive I should say, I'm very happy you got out of there without any injuries," Doc said.

"It was no problem," Ryu said, then noticed Derpy somewhat glaring. "Um, is anything wrong ma'am?"

"Who are you three again? You look familiar," Derpy said.

"I'm Ryu, these are my allies, Chris and Dante."

"Ryu, Chris and Dante...I think I've seen you guys before, and I've heard of you, and how unfriendly you three were to Spider-Mane," Derpy said.

Dinky turned to Derpy with a confused glare, "Mom, they just helped us against those dragons, don't go around accusing them of anything!"

"I agree with Dinky on that, Derpy my dear," Doc said. "Those dragons were acting very rough towards us, we owe these three a huge degree of thanks."

Derpy had an unsure look on her face, "I guess, but still."

Dinky approached them, "Don't mind my mom," she then spoke in a hushed tone. "She has a crush on Spider-Mane."

"DINKY!" Derpy shouted.

Dinky cringed, "Guess I didn't whisper low enough."

Dante turned to Doc, "Man that must suck for you bro, that your wife has a thing for some other guy."

Doc blushed a little, "Derpy isn't my wife, I've dated her but she isn't my wife."

Dante looked to Dinky, "Who's your dad then?"

"I don't have one, I only had a mom, Derpy. She's never been married, I don't think she's ever really had a coltfriend," Dinky said.

Derpy face hoofed, "Can you keep anything a secret Dinky?"

"Were you adopted?" Ryu asked Dinky.

Dinky replied with a nod, "Yeah, I was. But it never really mattered to me, I still love Derpy as my mother."

Ryu smiled at that, "Good to hear. I was adopted myself, the man who took me in not only treated me like a son, he also taught me and my best friend Ken everything we know about martial arts."

"Wow, that's cool," Dinky said.

"Yeah, really nice. Anyway thanks for helping my daughter and my friend, we'll be leaving now," Derpy said with little meaning and walked off with Dinky and Doc.

Before leaving, Dante approached Doc. "Listen, you seem to like this chick, be honest with her."

"It's not that easy, I mean how do I compete with Spider-Mane?" Doc groaned. "I really don't like that stallion at times."

"Forget Spider-Mane, show her why you're good for her, she can't love the guy forever, he's already married and has a daughter and his own adopted son," Dante said.

"If you say so," Doc said and walked off with Dante heading back to his allies.

"Let's see if there's another place to train."

Back at the park, Peter is still mimicking Chun Li's movements, doing pretty well with her combos, though some proved a little harder than others, even with his spider reflexes.

"Try the combo again!" Chun Li ordered.

Peter had done a strike, into a back kick, followed by a twirl kick into a sweep and then upwards kick and got back on his hind legs and did a double punch.

"Again!"

Peter groaned, "Come on I did it like 5 times, don't you have any other-"

Chun Li's glare caused Peter to shut up and do the move again. While Peter was doing the combo she wanted, she wanted to make sure he did it quickly and gracefully, so these moves would come to him naturally.

"Again!"

Peter rolled his eyes and did the move, improving little by little as Chun Li watched carefully. After some more tries at the move, Chun Li ordered a halt. "That's enough."

Peter sat down and took a breath, "Finally, if I kept doing that move I might end up doing it in my sleep."

"That's a good thing Peter," Chun Li said. "If you can do these moves without a second thought, imagine how much better you will be at fighting."

Peter wiped some sweat. "You're quite the teacher, you weren't kidding about being tough."

"Of course, an instructor needs to be tough, no matter how much they care for those they teach," Chun Li said.

"I've seen it back in my world and in this one, Logan's pretty tough when he trains the X-Men, and then there's a mare named Spitfire who's tough on those she trains in flying," Peter said.

"Exactly, but just so you know, you're doing great so far," Chun Li said.

"Thanks," Peter stood up. "So what now?"

"I have a few more combos for you, they're gonna get really tough," Chun Li warned.

"Um, shouldn't I be doing some more stuff other than copying your combos?" Peter asked.

"It's not about copying them, it's about learning how to do them. Soon I'm gonna give you a little more freedom in your combos. Once I feel like you can handle them I'll train you on some of the more advanced technique, like my 'Spinning Bird-Kick'," Chun Li said.

"What about your 'Kikoken'? Are you gonna ever teach me that move?" Peter asked.

Chun Li shrugged, "Not sure, as great as you are, even you would take quite a long while before you can do that move. For now I'm gonna stick to what I know I can teach you."

"Sounds good, maybe soon I can try to teach you some of my moves," Peter said.

"Wow, that would be fun...though wouldn't I need webbing?" Chun Li asked.

"Hey I can do non-webbing attacks, though maybe one day I can give you your own web-shooters and spider costume," Peter said.

Chun Li thought about that a moment, the idea of being a spider- based superhero. "Wow, that would be unique...anyway time to focus."

Peter nodded and got into a fighting stance, "Alright then."

"Good, are you ready?" one he nodded, she continued, "Ok, let's go again."

Back with Ryu and his allies, they had found another area to train at, battling against each other.

Dante and Ryu had engaged in some matched blows with Ryu getting the upperhand when he managed to back kick Dante. Chris rushed in with some punches but Ryu blocked them and did a knee attack to his gut, though was left open for Dante to rush in and to a kick to Ryu's face.

Dante attempted to kick Chris but he side-stepped and did an elbow to Dante's gut and a strong right hoof to Dante's face and then shoulder rammed him down. Ryu rushed over to attack but Chris did a spinning back hoof to his face and allowed Dante a chance to leg sweep Ryu.

Ryu stood up and punched Dante down while ducking an attack from Chris and jabbing him hard in the gut and then doing an upwards kick to hit Chris under his chin and quickly turned around with a strong punch to Dante's face.

Sunset looked pretty awed, she can see why the fighters of this world were considered such tough competition to the Marvel world.

Chris shook off some sweat, "You never stop impressing me Ryu."

"Yeah seriously, even I'm left speechless sometimes, and that's a hard thing to do," Dante said.

"You're both great fighters yourselves, now let's continue with this-" Ryu stopped when he heard some yelling from a mare. "You hear that?"

They listened and heard another mare shout, "Get your freaken paws off me!"

"More ponies in danger," Sunset said. "Let's go check out the situation."

The four ran to where they heard the yelling and they saw two ponies struggling to get away from some dogs.

"What are those things!?" Dante asked.

"Those are Diamond Dogs, bunch of greedy creatures," Sunset said.

Chris looked to the two ponies, "I think I've seen those ponies before."

Sunset took a look herself, "That's Vinyl Scratch and Octavia! We have to help them!"

"Right, let's go!" Ryu said and led his allies down to them.

Octavia was attempting to fend off a Diamond Dog but she was outnumbered and was grabbed by one. Vinyl zapped a few in the face but she was also grabbed and both were presented in front of the leader Rover.

"Ponies find gems for Diamond Dogs! Ponies do all work for Diamond Dogs!" Rover said.

"We ain't doing your work, now let us go!" Vinyl shouted.

"Ponies have no choice, Diamond Dogs smarter! Diamond Dogs learn lesson from loud pony Rarity!" Rover said.

"HEY! That loud pony Rarity is a friend of mine!" Chris shouted as he made his way over with his allies.

Vinyl looked to them, "Hey it's the Capcom dudes!"

Octavia raised her eyebrow, "What are they doing here?"

"We're here to help you," Dante said.

Rover marched over to the Capcom trio, "You ponies won't take away our workers! Especially ponies that are friends with Rarity!"

"I don't know why you don't like Rarity, I'm gonna guess you tried this crap with her and she gave you an ass-kicking," Chris said.

"No! Worse! She whined! It was horrible!" Rover while holding his ears.

The trio just stood there with pitiful looks on their faces.

"Anyway...just let those two ponies go! We won't ask you again!" Chris shouted.

"Never! You ponies want these so much! You work with us too! Diamond Dogs! Grab three weird ponies!" Rover shouted.

"Who you calling weird!? You're the ones who can't talk properly!" Dante shouted.

One Diamond Dog jumped at Dante, but he side-stepped and kicked it's face. Another came but he back elbowed it. Two more went at him but he jumped up and allowed the two to collide with each other and he came down with a double knee drop.

One dog went after Chris but he punched it down. Another ran in but Chris kneed him and hit an uppercut. One dog managed to grab Chris but he stomped down on it's foot and elbowed it's gut to escape its hold, then side stepped and allowed one dog to collide with his friend.

Ryu dodged and parried several strikes from the dogs and did a quick series of punches and kicks, punching one dog in the jaw, one in the stomach, one in the side of it's head, then kicking one dog in the abs, one in the face and one on their side. More dogs came but Ryu proved to be too much when he did several elbows and kicks, even kicking one dog into the air and jumped up and punching the dog down.

The two dogs holding Vinyl and Octavia suddenly dropped them in fear and ran away, with other dogs following suit, leaving Rover all alone.

"You...you stupid ponies! You ruin plans! You pay for this! Now you get overpowered!" Rover said and ran after the trio, though Chris and Dante each punched Rover hard in the stomach while Ryu ran in and did a Shoryuken to bring the leader down.

"Pitiful mutt," Ryu said, looking down on his opponent.

Sunset rushed over to Vinyl and Octavia, "Are you both ok?"

"I'm fine, though I'm never coming out here again," Octavia said.

"Man those three Capcom guys really kicked ass there!" Vinyl said.

Ryu approached the two, "Glad you're both ok."

"Thanks to you guys. You're not bad," Vinyl said.

"Yes, saved Spider-Mane some trouble it seems," Octavia said.

Chris raised his eyebrow, "Pardon me?"

"I'm sure Spider-Mane would have come, he has a knack for sensing danger, though at least you three could help give him a chance to relax," Octavia said.

Dante approached her with a scowl, "We're not Spider-Man, or Spider-Mane's, little helpers. Next time someone saves your sorry ass make sure you show them a little appreciation before comparing them to some overrated superhero."

Octavia gasped, "Now see here, I know Spider-Mane personally and I don't think you should-"

"Tavi," Vinyl interrupted. "They're right, be a little more grateful. Spider-Mane's not the only one who could do this stuff, honestly I think these three are better than Spider-Mane."

"Thank you, pony with awesome glasses," Dante said, then got a glance of curiosity from Chris. "I don't know her name."

"Name's Vinyl, and your welcome...uh what's your name again?"

"Dante, nice to meet you Vinyl. Question, are you a DJ or something?" Dante wondered.

"Yeah why? You have a gig for me?" Vinyl asked.

"Not yet, but you seem cool, if I find a gig, you're the first one I'm gonna contact," Dante said.

"Sounds good to me bro, see ya around," Vinyl said and held her hoof out. Dante wasn't sure what to do at first, so he went with his instinct and did a hoof bump.

Vinyl lowered her sunglasses a little, "You know Dante, you ain't so bad looking."

Dante had a confident grin at hearing that, though Vinyl got shooed off by Octavia, "Go! Now!"

"Geez relax, don't act all jealous, I got a little something for you too," Vinyl said with a grin.

"GO!" Octavia said and moved Vinyl along, then turned to the trio. "Anyway thanks for your help."

The two ponies left the area, leaving the Capcom guys with mixed feelings. They didn't care for Octavia's attitude but they seemed to appreciate Vinyl a little.

"Come on, let's find another spot for you three to train at," Sunset said and led away the Capcom guys.

Back in the park, Twilight had arrived with a picnic basket, joined by Trixie and Spencer. The three saw how hard Peter had been training, and how tough Chun Li seemed as an instructor.

"Come on Peter, I know you're better than that!" Chun Li said.

Peter groaned a bit, still trying to do the move Chun Li required. "Man this is hard work."

"I do stuff like this all the time Peter, with enough practice it gets easier, with your skills it should take less time," Chun Li said.

Spencer snickered a bit, "Wow she's really working him. He almost looks like he's crying...maybe he actually is."

Twilight rolled her eyes and approached Chun Li, "Excuse me Chun Li?"

Chun Li turned around, "Oh, hello Twilight, here to see Peter's progress?"

"Yes, and I also have a little snack. You've been training for hours now and I imagine he's a little hungry," Twilight said.

Chun Li looked at the basket, then back to Peter. "I suppose he could take a little break, he's been working hard." Chun Li called to Peter, "Peter, time for you to take a break, your wife brought food!"

Peter's ears perked and looked over to Chun Li and Twilight, eager smile. "Fine by me!"

Peter made his way over to Twilight and greeted her with a kiss. "Thanks Twilight, you always know how to make me happy."

"That's my job, now eat up, you look hungry," Twilight said.

"I'll say," Peter grabbed some food and immediately started eating.

Twilight offered some food to Chun Li, "I imagine you might be hungry yourself."

"Thank you Twilight," Chun Li said and took a bite. "Delicious. Anyway Peter is making great progress, he's learning pretty quickly, though I guess it's to be expected."

"At least you're having better luck training him in martial arts than I did trying to teach him magic," Twilight said.

Peter glared a little at Twilight, "Sure, bring that up."

"What difference does it make if he can or can't do magic?" Spencer asked. "He's got super strength, super speed and he's highly intelligent, kid's got more good than bad."

Twilight nodded, "Thank you for pointing that out. Peter you should listen to Spencer, he knows what he's saying."

"The only thing he can't do is fly, that would make him the best," Spencer said.

Twilight gave Spencer a glare of disapproval, which he returned with a look of confusion, "What?"

Peter sighed and decided to change the subject, "Anyway where are Mayday and Rumble?"

"They're off playing with The Cutie Mark Crusaders," Twilight said. "Spike's watching them, so is Ursa."

"Who's Ursa?" Spencer asked.

"Our pet, she's a giant bear," Peter said.

Spencer and Chun Li just stated in confusion, what did Peter just say?

"Did you just say a giant bear!?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, she's made of space, like actual starry space," Peter said.

Spencer turned to Chun Li in confusion, who only offered a shrug.

"I...I don't even know what to say...what kind of weird creatures do you have in this world!?" Spencer asked.

"To be fair Spencer, we have several weird creatures in our own right," Chun Li said.

"BUT A GIANT FREAKEN SPACE BEAR!?" Spencer shouted in disbelief.

"Spencer, we've seen a Thunder God in Peter's world and our world has a Sun Goddess in the appearance of a Wolf," Chun Li said.

"So like Celestia if she turned into a doggie?" Peter asked, getting a clonk from Twilight.

"Shut up."

"Wow Parker, your wife must be the dominant one in your home," Spencer said and started chuckling, getting a clonk of his own from Chun Li for that.

"Shut up."

Near Fluttershy's cottage, the Cutie Mark Crusaders along with Rumble and Mayday were playing with the Parker-Sparkle pet Ursa. They were running around on her head and back, and also sliding down off of her, to which she lifted them with her paw back onto her back.

Spike and Janet were watching from nearby, with Laura, Lightning Dust and Logan watching from in the fence while also tending to Fluttershy's animals.

"So why do Peter and Twilight have a giant Pet Bear again?" Laura asked.

"Hey that's a pretty cool pet to have, gotta admit, Peter and Twilight really know how to pick'em," Lightning said.

Apple Bloom notioned to the others, "Come on y'all! Let's slide down together! Ready, Set, Go!"

With that all five of them slid off her back and rolled around laughing.

"I feel like a little filly again," Sweetie said.

"Yeah, reminds me of our earlier days when we were looking fer our Cutie Marks," Apple Bloom said.

Mayday went to Ursa's paw, "Come on, let's do that again!"

The Crusaders followed while Spike watched with Janet.

"Those kids are so cute," Janet said.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, at least when they're not being a pain," Spike said.

"Come on Spike, they're not that annoying are they?" Janet asked.

"Hey do you have any idea what it was like dealing with the Cutie Mark Crusaders? They have a tendency to be spoiled little fillies. Rumble and Mayday are cool at least, but the Crusaders, no thanks," Spike said.

Janet placed her foreleg around Spike, "You have to admit, they're sweet girls though. Mayday's also a little cutie, and Rumble...he reminds me of Peter."

"He gets that a lot, it's a big compliment for him, I just hope he doesn't grow up to be as dense," Spike said.

The foals continued playing as Fluttershy came out with some drinks, "Oh my, those kids are really having fun."

Laura turned around and saw the drinks, "Awesome, let me have one!"

Laura rushed over but Fluttershy kept the tray away, "Now, now Laura, you get yours when everypony else does."

"Make it quick," Lightning said. "Kinda thirsty myself."

"Alright, come on everypony," Fluttershy said as everyone there except the foals walked over.

Fluttershy noticed that the foals were still playing, "Guess they're not thirsty. I'll let them have their fun first."

Rumble looked around while sitting on Ursa. "Nice view up here, I mean I can get a better view flying but it's nice to sit down and see it, makes it easier to take in."

Mayday looked around, "It is pretty, I can't wait til I can fly, I can see all the things Auntie Rainbow Dash and Uncle Johnny see."

"Let's take a ride on Ursa!" Sweetie suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Scootaloo said.

"Wait, we need to ask the others first," Rumble said and called out. "Hey! Fluttershy! Spike! Logan! Can me and the girls take a ride with Ursa and let her walk around!?"

Fluttershy looked to Logan, "What should we do?"

Logan turned to Spike, "Got any calls kid?"

Spike nodded and called out, "That's fine if you do! Just don't go too far! Also DON'T go into The Everfree Forest!"

"Ok Uncle Spike!" Mayday said and gave the order to Ursa. "Let's go!"

Ursa nodded as the foals went on top of her head as she marched off.

Off at a forest area, the Capcom trio are still doing their training, though instead of fighting each other, they practiced moves on their own. While Dante and Chris were off practicing on their own, Sunset approached Ryu, who was trying to channel his energy.

"I have to admit, out of all of your friends, you seem the nicest and the most respected."

Ryu turned to Sunset with a nod, "Much appreciated."

"But...like your friends, I know you don't like Spider-Mane, or Peter as I know him...why don't you like him?" Sunset asked.

Ryu crossed his forelegs, "I have many reasons, other than my dislike of spiders in general. One reason being his lack of respect. I don't think he takes anything seriously, whenever he fights he treats it like some silly game. Now I myself know those who act like cocky brash and arrogant people, my best friend Ken is one of the, and you see how Dante acts."

Ryu turned to Sunset with a glare, "However they themselves know when to stop joking around at least. Spider-Man always likes to make nothing out of everything, he lacks proper discipline."

"But that's not true, I've seen up close how Peter can be when the time calls for it," Sunset said. "Now I know he is like that, I remember fighting him five years ago when I was being controlled, and how much he worried his wife during his crazy fights. But beyond that he always knew when to stop joking, especially when it came time for him to help others. I still remember how hard he fought when our Princess Luna was taken over by some symbiote thing, and also how hard he fought during the final battle against the very being who controlled me. Deep down he just has a lot of rage, his jokes are just a way of him trying to stay optimistic despite all the bad situations he finds himself in."

"Rage? What rage does he have?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know all the details, but he's had to deal with a lot of pain throughout his life," Sunset said. "He has a lot of anger built up, plus it doesn't help that he has never had good control over his emotions, and those are the very things that drive him. He also has a bad habit of never talking about his problems, he sooner help someone else with their troubles than burden others with his."

Sunset closed her eyes as she took a breath, "Believe me when I say, he's not perfect. What impresses ponies is how hard he tries despite that. He's also always there for ponies, just just for his heroics, but to be their friend. In this world, friendship is the most important thing to a pony, I would even say that Peter was always meant to be in a world like this."

Ryu took time to register everything. Truth be told, he's starting to understand certain things about Spider-Man, and realizes he may have been too harsh with him in the past. But before he could say anything, Dante chimed in.

"I can't listen to this crap anymore."

Dante angrily approached Sunset, "He's not the only one who's dealt with crap in his life! I've been through a lot myself! Ever since I was a freaken kid! I have NEVER had a normal life! What makes Peter Parker's burdens so much greater than ours!?"

Before Sunset could respond, Chris also approached her, "The things I've been through as well. Parker is not the only one to have fought for the safety of the world, so have myself, Dante and Ryu! We've all had that burden, because Spider-Man is NOT the only superhero around!"

Sunset groaned, "Are you even listening! No one said he's the only one, and he knows that there are others! He himself doesn't consider himself better than anypony else! He always talks about how great the other heroes are, including his friends and even heroes from other worlds! I remember him talking about this one superhero Superman, who sounds really awesome and-"

"Don't get me started on that guy, he's more overrated than Spider-Man!" Dante said.

"Yeah seriously, he also dresses more ridiculous than Spider-Man," Chris said.

"Wow you guys have no respect for any superheroes do you?" Sunset said with a look of bemusement.

"Hey you wanna be a fangirl over these superheroes then that's your problem, us we know better," Dante said.

Sunset turned to Ryu, "You're more reasonable, may I hear your opinion?"

Before Ryu could say anything, they heard loud stomping. "What's that?"

They all listened again, it became louder and louder.

"Sounds big...think it's one of those dragons?" Dante asked.

"Not sure, let's go check it out," Chris said.

Back with Ursa, she had strolled along near the forest, occasionally glancing up to make sure all the foals were comfortable. They were all sitting together, with Rumble sitting in the middle. Mayday was on his lap while holding him tightly. Scootaloo was hugging Rumble from behind, resting her chin on his head. Sweetie Belle hugged him on his right side, her head resting on his shoulder. Apple Bloom hugged him from the left, her head resting against his.

Rumble didn't mind this too much, he's slowly starting to accept that these fillies might like him, he just needs to manage the emotions, they all have something special about them that makes it hard for him to know what he wants to do.

Rumble grabbed both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom and pulled them closer to him, earning a blush from the fillies. He also nuzzled closer to Scootaloo, causing her to hug Rumble tighter and look down on him with a blush.

"For an energetic bunch of fillies, you can be really calm when you want to be," Rumble said. "You're also cuddly to hug."

Apple Bloom giggled, "Rumble, yer such a flatter."

"You can hug me all day Rumble," Sweetie said.

"We're also here to hug you," Scootaloo added, hugging Rumble tighter.

Mayday nuzzled against Rumble's chest, "You're cuddly to hug too."

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle each also hugged tighter as a way of showing that they agree with that statement. Usa could sense the love between the foals, and it brought a smile to her face.

As Ursa walked, she suddenly stopped when three not so familiar ponies appeared before her, all of them looking a bit weirded out.

"Chris...Dante...do you have the slightest idea what that is?" Ryu asked.

"One giant ugly looking bear that looks like it formed in space," Dante said.

"Yeah seriously what types of freaks live in this world," Chris said.

Ursa didn't take to kindly to what they had said, growling at the three ponies.

All of them got into a fighting stance, with Dante giving a smug grin, "Bring it on, give me your best shot."

Ursa got the foals off her head and stared down the three ponies, with Chris stepping forward. "You don't scare us, we've taken on worse than you."

Apple Bloom immediately recognized them, "Ryu!? Chris!? Dante!? What are y'all doing here!?"

Dante raised his eyebrow, "Apple Bloom, what were you doing with this-" Suddenly he had to evade an attack from Ursa, with Ryu and Chris also rolling out the way.

"Ursa, wait! They're friends!" Apple Bloom shouted, though it didn't get through to Ursa as she approached the three again.

"Ok, you wanna go!? Fine!" Dante said and rushed at Ursa with a jumping kick to it's face, knocking Ursa back a little.

"Guys! Wait! Don't hurt her!" Scootaloo shouted.

Sunset finally caught up to her three escorts and saw Ursa and the foals. "What's going on!?"

Ursa went to attack again but Dante grabbed her paw and managed to toss her a little against a tree. Chris rushed over to her face and started attacking it with hard strikes, though he got whacked away.

Sunset took a moment to recognize the creature, "Wait, that's Peter and Twilight's pet Ursa!"

"We've been trying to tell them that, but they ain't listening!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Ursa stood up and slammed her paw down on Dante, but he rolled out the way and went for another kick, but Ursa whacked him to a tree. Ryu took the chance to run over and do a diving punch to her snout, stunning her a bit.

Sunset turned to the foals, "Stay back! I'll handle this!" She rushed over to the Ursa. "Ursa wait! Let me talk to them so I can-" Suddenly Sunset was whacked back when a still stunned Ursa threw her paws out randomly.

Sunset hit a rock and knocked her dizzy, getting the foals worried as they rushed toward her. Chris noticed this and ran over to her as well, "Shimmer!"

Sunset looked out of it, she had a bad bump on her head.

"Damn, that looks like it hurts," Chris said, and turned to the foals. "Is there anyone nearby that can help!?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy, but Chris you need to know-" Apple Bloom was interrupted when Chris noticed Ursa make her way towards him.

"No time to talk! Go! Quickly!"

Apple Bloom turned to her friends, each of them unsure about what needs to be done. They decided it'd be better to find Fluttershy anyway, see if she can help cool things down a bit.

"Alright, we'll do it," Apple Bloom said and turned to her friends. "Let's go!"

As they ran off, Chris turned to Ursa. "You want some you giant piece of crap!?"

Ursa went to attack but Dante kicked her hard in the side, while Chris rushed over and rammed against her arm. Ursa got angrier and slammed down on Chris, but he rolled out the way as Dante jumped to do high powered kick to her head.

Ryu then ran over and did his Spinning Hurricane Kick to Ursa's face and followed up with a knee strike to knock her over. Chris and Dante both ran in to attack as well, both doing some strikes to Ursa.

Ursa got angry and whacked both of them far back and focused her attention on Ryu. She ran at him but Ryu did a hard kick to her jaw and then kicked her up, causing her to stand on her hindlegs.

Ryu then ran in and did a big combo of a few light punches, then a medium low kick, knee to her gut, then some high powered jabs, quick light kicks and a heavy punch and finished with a Hadouken.

Ursa stumbled and fell on her back, falling out the forest with a huge thud.

Ryu approached Chris and Dante, "You two ok?"

Dante nodded, "I'm pretty durable, I've had worse."

"Same here," Chris said. "I've learned to handle pain."

Ryu nodded, then noticed Ursa stand up again, and march towards them. She looked furious and wanted some more. She ran at them while Ryu had his allies stand back.

"I got this," Ryu said and ran at Ursa, "Shin...SHORYUKEN!" Ryu shouted as he hit his strongest Dragon Punch to Ursa's jaw, finally giving her a KO, and defeating the giant bear.

Dante crossed his forelegs with a chuckle, "That was freaken awesome dude."

"Yeah, you never cease to amaze me," Chris said.

Ryu looked over to the Ursa and walked back to his friends, "This has actually made for some good training."

"Yeah, and we didn't even need our weapons," Dante said.

"You don't need them...at least all the time," Ryu said. "Your true power lies in your fist."

"Don't get corny with me Ryu," Dante said, then turned to see Sunset coming around. "Good, she's alright, kinda had me worried."

Chris approached Sunset, "Hey, you ok? You took a bad hit."

"I'm fine, I've been in worse, it just took me by surprise," Sunset said.

Ryu helped Sunset up, "What matters is that you're ok, a little hurt but nothing you can't handle."

Sunset nodded, "Thanks...hey wait where's the Ursa Minor?"

"Is that what it's called?" Ryu asked, then pointed to Ursa. "Anyway it's right there, I knocked it out with my Shoryuken."

Sunset's eyes widened, "You did what!? Why would you do that!?"

Ryu raised his eyebrow, "That thing was dangerous, it hurt you and could have hurt the foals."

"The foals?" Sunset said and looked around. "Wait, where are they anyway!?"

"I sent them to find that Fluttershy pony," Chris said. "I figured they could help you out, though you look to be fine at least."

"Why are you so worried about that bear though?" Dante asked.

"That bear belongs to Princess Twilight and Spider-Mane! You beat up their pet!" Sunset said.

Each of them had a look of amazement and confusion.

"Spider-Man has a giant freaken bear as a pet!?" Dante asked.

"Holy shit, who keeps a giant bear as a pet!?" Chris asked.

"That boy continues to amaze me at times, but why a creature that big? Does it even fit in his home!?" Ryu asked.

Before Shimmer could answer, some more ponies arrived. We see Fluttershy, Laura, Lightning Dust, Spike and Janet with the foals.

Fluttershy immediately rushed over to Ursa, "Oh you poor thing."

Spike turned to the three Capcom, guys, "How...I mean, that's impossible!"

"That we beat up a giant bear?" Ryu asked.

"That's not even the most impressive thing we've done," Dante said.

Spike groaned, "When Peter and Twilight find out about this they're gonna be totally mad! Have you SEEN Peter when he's mad!?"

"Um, they have Spike," Lightning said. "Peter knocked them all out cold remember?"

Dante glared at Lightning Dust, causing her to immediately hide behind Spike. The young dragon made sure to stand his ground, to give Lightning Dust a sense of safety.

Back with Peter and Chun Li, they had done a little spar against each other. Peter was attempting to fight in a style similar to Chun Li, incorporating the combos he taught her. Twilight, Trixie and Spencer continued watching as the two really went at each other, though both of them held back. Especially Peter, he didn't want to hurt Chun Li.

Though Peter's attempts to make sure he didn't hurt Chun Li left him open on occasion, allowing her to deliver some quick strikes. He may be stronger than her but she can be just as fast as him and knew how to wear down her opponents.

During the fight, Peter had attempted to do an upwards kick that he learned from Chun Li but he had held back a little, allowing her to quickly sweep his leg and then quickly stood over him in a defensive position.

"You're a little sloppy, are you holding back?" Chun Li asked.

"Kinda, not to brag but I do have super strength, I don't wanna hurt you," Peter said.

Chun Li helped Peter up, "That's very sweet of you Peter, but foolish. Right now we're doing a sparring match, you're supposed to defeat me."

"You're my trainer, and my friend, I don't want to hurt you really," Peter said.

Chun Li rubbed his face, "You truly are a gentle boy, amazing given your strength." She wiped the hair out of his face, "But don't worry about hurting me. I'm a martial artist, I get hurt a lot, I've fought guys twice your size." She then muttered, "Though they only have half your strength it seems."

Peter looked unsure, "If you say so, I'll try not to use too much of my strength."

"Use enough to defeat me if anything, but don't hold back too much. I want you at your best, that's why I'm training you, so you can be the best," Chun Li said.

"Well I am learning from the best at least," Peter said with a kind smile, causing Chun Li to blush a little.

Chun Li cleared her throat and tried to maintain a serious face, "Anyway, get back in position, and come at me again."

Peter nodded and prepared for more, but suddenly Logan had arrived.

"Peter! We got some trouble!" Logan said.

"What type of trouble?" Peter asked.

"It's your pet Ursa," Logan said.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Aw man, did she break something!? How bad is it?"

"She hasn't broken anything yet, if anything she's the one in danger," Logan said.

Twilight approached him with a worried glance, "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way, better hurry though," Logan said and ran off with the ponies following.

Soon enough, the ponies arrived where the Ursa was taken down, and Twilight immediately approached it. "Ursa!"

Trixie also ran to it, having joined Twilight, Fluttershy and Mayday.

Chun Li and Spencer looked surprised to see this pet bear of there's, it was huge. Quite a pet they would say.

Peter looked furious, he looked to Rumble. "What happened to Ursa!?"

"They did," Rumble said, pointing to the Capcom trio, who along with Sunset were still explaining the situation to Spike and Janet.

Peter angrily approached the trio, "HEY!"

All three looked at Peter taking note of his furious glare.

"What do you want Parker?" Dante asked.

"What did you stupid freaken nimrods do to my bear!?" Peter asked.

"Beat the shit out of it, what does it look like we did?" Dante said bluntly, earning a glare from all the ponies nearby.

"You...you just attacked my pet Ursa! And you think it's a joke!? That it's nothing!? Are you proud of that!?" Peter asked, his anger seeping through more and more.

"Hey that thing attacked us first, what are you even doing with a giant bear anyway!?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I mean do you think that highly of yourself that you need some giant bear as a pet!?" Dante asked.

Peter got in Dante's face, "That bear is my family! I don't like when others hurt my family!"

Before anything could get out of hoof, Ryu approached Peter calmly. "Look, we were unaware that the bear belonged to you, had we known-"

"Had you known you'd probably would have done worse, RIGHT!?" Peter asked, getting in Ryu's face. "Wouldn't you!?"

"Watch it Parker, we got enough left to take you on right now!" Chris warned.

Peter turned around and started to approach Chris but Chun Li ran over, "Peter, don't! It's not worth it to fight them right now!"

Peter glared, "They hurt my pet Chun Li! I am not gonna stand back when-"

"Peter!" Chun Li shouted. "I know you're mad but you need to control your temper, if you attack them out of anger you'll just make yourself look worse to my world than you already look!"

Peter got in Chun Li's face, "I don't CARE about that crap! I just want to teach these BASTARDS a lesson for messing with my family, now stay out of my business or-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chun Li shouted, getting further in Peter's face. "As your trainer I order you to calm down and stand aside!"

Peter raised his eyebrow. "Hey outside of my martial arts training you can't-"

"STAND DOWN!" Chun Li shouted, her glare driving her point home. Peter wanted to argue but he just couldn't bring himself to further upset Chun Li. Out of respect for her he stood aside and made his way to his bear.

"Man, you really got him on a tight leash there-" Dante's insult was interrupted when Chun Li struck him hard on the head.

"I don't wanna hear your mouth Dante! Now shut up and get moving! We're going back to Canterlot right now, but you can damn well be sure that you'll be back to help take care of that bear!" Chun Li turned to Ryu and Chris, "That order also goes for you two!"

"You can't be serious, I am not taking care of a-" this time Chris got stuck hard on his head by Chun Li.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! Get moving to the train station now!"

"But-"

"I SAID NOW!"

Chris groaned, rubbing his head a little and started walking to the station alongside Dante, both muttering colorful language about Chun Li.

Ryu turned to Shimmer a moment, "You're right about one thing...he is emotionally driven."

Ryu then followed his allies, leaving Sunset a little disappointed. She approached Peter apologetically, "So...how's Ursa?"

"Where were you!?" Peter asked, looking at Sunset. "Weren't you supposed to be watching them!?"

Sunset seemed a little concerned, "I was, and I tried to tell them but-"

"You had one simple job Shimmer! One Job! And you failed!" Peter said. "That's the thing with you isn't it, you constantly fail! You're just not as good as you think you are, then when things don't go your way, you start whining to others and blaming others when everything-!"

"HEY!" they heard Ryu shout. He had angrily approached Peter. "That's enough out of you! What happened falls on me and my allies! Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it! How DARE you blame her for this!"

"Buzz off jackass, I wasn't talking to you," Peter said.

Ryu groaned, "For a pony who needs so many others to point out their good qualities so they don't feel so bad about their flaws, you seem to easily jump on others for their mistakes! I don't care if you blame me or my allies, I do care if you blame Shimmer for something beyond her control!"

"I just told you to buzz off!" Peter said.

"This is why I don't like you. For a big time superhero you're very childish! I mean who are you to be acting like this anyway?" Ryu asked.

"For one, I'm Spider-Man and-"

"YOU'RE NOT A MAN! YOU'RE JUST A CHILD!" Ryu shouted. "Until you grow up you'll never be respected among us! You are nothing but-"

"RYU THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chun Li shouted. "Go back to Chris and Dante right now!"

Ryu glared a little at Chun Li before walking back to his allies. Sunset decided to follow them, not wanting to be around much longer. Peter just continued to look over his pet Ursa, with Twilight feeling worried for him.

Later the Capcom trio along with Sunset Shimmer were waiting at the station. Shimmer had turned to Ryu with a saddened face, "Um...thanks for helping me out back there."

"No trouble. I myself apologize for any grief we caused you," Ryu said.

Sunset nodded, "Also, I appreciate the concern you all had for me. I'm surprised you actually cared though, I figured you didn't like me that much."

"We may not be the friendliest, but we do have some concern over others," Chris said.

"Yeah, we got your back Shimmer," Dante said.

"Thanks...I'm not a perfect Pony, I've made so many mistakes. I'm glad to know I have friends to help me out of those mistakes," Sunset said.

"What mistakes have you made that you're so concerned?" Ryu asked.

Sunset bit her lip, "Let's just say, I always thought I was better than I was to a point I would do anything to be stronger. It got to a point where I even turned into a monster...it was horrible."

Ryu sighed, "You're not alone. I know a man who had that same problem, he cared more about power than anything, and it cost him his humanity."

Sunset looked surprised, "Wow...that must have been something."

"I too struggle with a darkness, it's not an easy struggle but as long as you try to do the right thing, then you'll always come out strong. Remember that Sunset Shimmer," Ryu said.

Sunset nodded as she waited for the train. Soon two ponies came up to them.

"Hey! You three!" one said.

"Shimmer who are they?" Ryu asked.

Sunset looked to them, "Oh, I think that's...Lyra and Bon Bon."

Chris remembered Lyra, "Oh yeah, the mare who liked the idea of being a human."

Bon Bon approached them, with some treats on a plate. "Hey, I made these for you three."

Chris looked them over, "That's really nice of you, what for though?"

"For helping some friends of ours," Bon Bon said. "You helped Doctor Hooves, Derpy and Dinky with the dragons, and you helped Vinyl and Octavia with the diamond dogs."

"Oh, that wasn't anything really. We're just happy to help," Chris said.

Bon Bon nodded, "Still, they seemed really grateful. So are you leaving?"

"Yeah, we'll be back soon though, we have to help Spider-Mane take care of his...pet bear," Chris said.

Bon Bon raised her eyebrow, "You mean that Ursa Minor? Any reason?"

"We accidentally attacked it, thinking it was a threat. We didn't realize he was Spider-Mane's pet until afterwards," Chris said.

"Then he got all mad about it, yelling and what-not," Dante said.

"Well why would you guys attack his pet?" Lyra asked. "I think he has a right to be angry, especially considering how rude you three normally are to him."

"Lyra!" Bon Bon said, then turned to the others. "Ignore her, she's a huge fan of Spider-Mane. Me, not so much."

"I don't get that about you, how many times has he saved us!?" Lyra asked.

"How many times did he endanger us?" Bon Bon retorted.

Ryu rolled his eyes, "He's not even that good a person, or pony. He was so angry he took it out on this poor mare," he pointed to Sunset. "She tried to comfort him but he just yelled at her and made her feel worse than she should. I can't respect that."

"Hey to be fair, she hasn't always been the nicest pony," Lyra said, upsetting Sunset.

"Lyra! be nice!" Bon Bon said and turned back to Chris, giving him the treats. "But thanks for helping my friends. Come back sometime."

She left with Lyra, but not before turning back to Chris, "By the way, you're pretty handsome."

Chris did a sheepish smile as Bon Bon was shooed away by Lyra angrily.

"Man, these ponies really like us," Dante said.

"Starting to like them myself, they're pretty nice," Chris said.

Before long, Chun Li made her way over along with Spencer, the Parker-Sparkle family and Fluttershy's family. The Crusaders also made their way over, joined by their sisters and their coltfriends, plus Future Sweetie, Pinkie and Deadpool.

"Here they come," Ryu said, then heard the sound of the train. "Just in time too."

The train came to a stop, with the Capcom trio preparing to go inside. Applejack and Rarity approached Dante and Chris, hugging them both goodbye while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle did the same thing. Scootaloo approached Ryu and also gave him a hug goodbye before the three boarded the train.

Before Sunset boarded the train, Peter walked over to her. "Sunset, wait please."

Sunset was a bit concerned at what he might say, "Sure, what is it?"

Peter rubbed his head, "Listen...I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I shouldn't have gotten mad, what happened wasn't your fault."

Sunset smiled at him, "It's fine, all is forgiven."

Peter pulled her into a hug, "It isn't fine to me. A friend should never talk like that to another friend."

"Friends also make mistakes," Sunset said, returning the hug. "I know you Peter, and I know you can get a little emotional. You're just too caring sometimes. Plus I know it was mainly your frustration towards the Capcom guys."

Peter rubbed her mane, "For the record, I don't think you're a failure, you're a great pony."

"It's fine Peter, stop apologizing," Sunset said and broke the hug. "We're still friends, don't worry."

Sunset boarded the train with a relieved smile. She's happy to know he's calmed down and they were able to resolve this as soon as possible, hoping it would sooth his guilt complex.

Ryu had noticed this from nearby, still having some doubt on Peter, but hoped maybe he can fully earn his respect. Until then, he's just an opponent that he intends to defeat.

Spencer also boarded the train, but before Chun Li could, Peter approached her. "Wait..."

Chun Li motioned for Spencer to go in as she turned to Peter. "Yes Peter?"

"Listen...I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I was out of line and I shouldn't address you like that, you did so much for me to day and-"

Chun Li placed her hoof on his shoulder, "Peter, I know you were mad. You had every reason to be. Plus I already forgive you for your outburst, despite your anger I could also sense the sorrow and worry in you, plus your frustration. They hurt your pet after all, so I understand that you got angry."

"I was worried, especially when I realized that those kids were so close to the fighting, they could have gotten hurt," Peter said.

"Yes, there's that too," Chun Li said.

Peter sighed, "Still, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. You are my trainer, and I should treat you with respect."

"Peter, you didn't say anything that bad, you just got a little angry, don't worry so much alright?" Chun Li said.

Peter nodded, "Sure thing, thanks Chun Li."

Chun Li gave Peter a hug, "No problem, remember when I'm tough with you, it's out of care for you."

"I know," Peter said, returning the hug. "You're a good friend to have."

Chun Li nodded, then looked to the side a little, "Looks like our training had to be shortened today."

"Yeah...too bad I guess," Peter said.

"Which means next time we'll just have to train much longer, and you'll have to get up much earlier," Chun Li said.

Peter's eyes widened, "Wait! We can just train right now! I'm up for it!"

Chun Li shook her head, "No...we'll wait. I'll let you know when the next training session is Peter, just be ready to be up at the same time as the sun."

Chun Li boarded the train with a grin, leaving Peter with some despair.

"Great...oh well," Peter said.

Johnny patted his back, "Hey at least you got a good teacher bro."

"Yeah, should help you truly become the best," Remy said.

Peter nodded," Guess so."

Rainbow Dash flew over to Peter, "Hey, when are you gonna show off some of your moves?"

"Did she teach you some of those weird kicks she does?" Bobby asked.

"Have you gotten more...flexible?" Future Sweetie asked with a flirtatious voice.

"How hard did she work you?" Applejack asked.

Peter looked around a bit as the questions came in quickly, "Hey easy everypony, I'll get to your questions in a moment, for now I'd like to settle down a little. Chun Li's training is no joke."

"Speaking of which, have any of you other heroes been training?" Trixie asked.

"I train with Rainbow Dash, we like to spar sometimes," Johnny said.

"I usually train when I have the time to," Logan said.

Peter looked to the others, "I hope all of you have been preparing, the warriors at Capcom are pretty tough, you all know that."

"Hey I know first hand how tough them Capcom folks are," Remy said.

"But we could use a little more practice so we don't get too rusty," Janet said.

"A few practice runs couldn't hurt, we need to be in shape anyway. Not just to face our rivals, but to be ready to save those we love," Peter said.

The others nodded in agreement. During this, Mayor Mare had arrived. "Spider-Mane we need your help, a Dragon and a Diamond Dog are in town, they look pretty mad."

"Did you say dragon? Aren't they big though?" Bobby asked.

"It was a smaller Dragon, he sounded like a teenager," Mayor said.

"A Dragon and a Diamond Dog?" Peter said. "What do they want?"

"I'm not sure, they're just asking around for a group of ponies, something about wanting a rematch against three ponies who know how to punch and kick all fancy like," Mayor said.

"Sounds like they're looking for Ryu, Chris and Dante, but they left," Peter said.

"Those Diamond Dogs, they've caused nothing but trouble," Rarity said.

"Same with those teen dragons, I bet know who it is," Spike said.

Peter grinned, "So my fellow superheroes, what do you say in helping me teach a lesson to a dragon and a diamond dog?"

Logan responded with a 'snikt', Laura did something similar, Johnny flamed on, Bobby became icy, Janet shrunk down, Deadpool did a hero pose and Remy grabbed his cards.

"Seems like you're ready for some fun," Peter slipped on his web shooters, "So am I."

Pinkie had a giddy giggle, "This should be fun to watch!"

Peter pointed forward, "Let's go team!"

Peter and his friends rushed to the city to handle the two bullies, and get a little practice in while the Ponies and Spike followed, eager to see a little action.

In Equestria, things can be super exciting.


	20. Those Who Care

Fluttershy is doing her usual thing, tending to the animals in her cottage, making sure they're well fed. This is normal for her, taking care of the animals of Ponyville, maybe even beyond it too.

While she normally did this alone, lately she's had a few friends around to help her, and that term is used rather loosely for these particular ponies.

One pony, known as Lightning Dust, a former rival Rainbow Dash, had been trying to feed the animals, but she usually kept spilling the food, causing some animals to escape and surround her to pick the food up.

"Hey! Get back in order so I can feed you better! This is not cool!" Lightning shouted.

Then there's Laura, who was doing her best to be patient with the animals, but she gave of an unfriendly vibe, causing some animals to snarl at her.

"Come on, I just wanna help feed you and make less work for Fluttershy, work with me here," Laura pleaded.

Most animals continued to glare causing Laura to almost lose her temper. "This is ridiculous, can you please just cooperate or something!"

Then animals scurried from her a bit, causing her to sit down in a slump. "This sucks."

Logan had some better luck, just holding the food out and feeding the animals little by little. He had a somewhat gentle aroma around him that made it a bit easier for the animals to approach him, much to the surprise of Laura and Lightning Dust.

"This ain't too hard...bit boring but not hard," Logan said.

Fluttershy seemed pretty grateful for all the help she had been getting from the ponies, even if two of them weren't too good, at least they were trying. That's all she really wants is a pony who tries their best, especially if she didn't really expect help. She's more than happy to feed all her animals, but at least Laura and Lightning Dust wanna do their share.

She's also really grateful that her devoted coltfriend is always ready to help with her things as well. Logan is practically staying at Fluttershy's place at this point, having spent the night a couple of times. He's just about ready to stay there permanently, the only thing really preventing that is his not so great relationship with Laura.

Laura doesn't mind Fluttershy dating Logan, as long as she's happy then Laura is cool with things, however Laura is still having trouble bonding with Logan, though it isn't as bad as it once was. At this point they're working slowly to build a proper relationship, whether it's father-daughter or even just being friends.

Lightning picked up the bag of food and attempted to feed the critters again, though a few jumped on it and tried getting the food, the extra weight causing Lightning to lose balance and stumble back, falling onto Laura and spilling the rest of the food, both hers and Laura's.

"Great work Dust!" Laura shouted. "You knocked all the food over, now-Oh crap!"

Soon more of the critters came and jumped around the two mares, picking up all the food, things getting a little out of order.

Fluttershy quickly approached them and started escorting her animals back into place, "Come on now, you know better than to do that."

While Fluttershy fixed up the situation, Laura and Lightning Dust shook all the food off of them and looked at the mess.

"Great, now all the food spilt," Laura complained.

Lightning felt a little regretful for letting this happen. "Sorry Laura, didn't mean to make things bad."

Laura felt some pity for Lighting, besides Laura was no better anyway, she herself having a share of trouble with the animals.

"Eh, things happen I guess, don't worry about it," Laura said while patting Lightning's back.

"Aw, that's so nice of you Laura," Fluttershy said. "And don't worry Lightning Dust, all ponies make mistakes, you did your best, I'll just get more food."

"Hey I can do that, least I can do," Lightning offered.

"That's very nice of you but don't worry, it's no trouble. Besides I remember what all my animals like, it'd be much easier and faster," Fluttershy said.

"If anything you two can clean up the mess around here," Logan suggested.

"Good idea, mind helping them Logan?" Fluttershy asked.

"No prob, go do what you gotta do," Logan said.

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok, I'll see you in a bit." Fluttershy then flew off a little, making her way to the store.

Laura looked around, "Ok, time to clean up a bit." As she went down to pick up the food, she noticed an angry looking bunny standing nearby. "What do you want Angel?"

Angel rubbed his stomach, indicating he was hungry.

"Didn't you eat already? Pretty sure Fluttershy fed you first," Laura said as she placed the food in a nearby bucket

Angel crossed his arms with a glare, further annoying Laura. "Look, you're gonna have to wait til me, Logan and Dust finish up here, now buzz off."

Laura continued to work with picking up the food, further ignoring Angel's attempts to get her attention. When it didn't work, Angel made his way over to the bucket and kicked it over, enraging Laura.

"Hey! What gives you little-" Laura stopped herself and took a breath, "Gotta be calm, just do what Fluttershy would do." Laura cleared her throat and gave a soft glare similar to Fluttershy's and spoke as low as she could, almost as if trying to mimic Fluttershy's voice. "Angel, I would like to give you an extra snack, but right now I'm busy. You'll have to wait a moment sweetie."

Laura gave a convincing smile to Angel, only for him to grab the bucket and toss it at her face, any patience she had left turning into rage.

"YOU BRATTY MOTHERFU-" Lightning Dust had rushed over to Laura and held her back before she could advance and beat up the little rabbit.

"Yo chill Laura, he knows you get angry pretty easily, don't let him get to you," Lightning said and turned to Angel. "And you, quit being a brat and chill out a moment alright? We can't feed you right now, give us a few minutes and we can grab whatever you want us to grab."

Angel then grabbed the bucket again and tossed it and Lightning's head, causing her to feel some anger. "How does Fluttershy put up with you!?"

Angel stuck out it's tongue and hopped around everywhere, making more of a mess, much to the annoyance of the three ponies.

"I swear I hate that bunny," Laura said and walked to him. "Can you knock it off!? The more mess you make the longer it's gonna take us to clean and it's gonna take longer to feed you!"

"Or he's doing this until we agree to feed him," Lightning said.

Logan went to grab Angel but he hopped away onto the fence and stuck his tongue out.

"So how does Fluttershy handle him when he acts like this, or is he only nice to her?" Logan asked.

Laura shook her head. "I've seen him act bratty, she just talks sternly to him or gives him 'The Stare' until he listens, but he's usually a brat all the time."

"None of us know 'The Stare' and none of us have Fluttershy's way with animals, this little dude's gonna be tough to handle," Lightning said.

"I say one of us just feeds him then, get him off our back while we clean up," Laura suggested.

Logan shook his head, "No, then he'll think he got the better of us. We gotta teach him some manners, you two clean up, I'll handle the bunny."

Laura nodded, "Good luck with that Logan."

While the two tended to the mess, Logan focused his attention on Angel. "Alright bub, you have two choices. Number one, you can not only let us finish here but also help us finish since you made things worse or two, I'll catch you and give you my own brand of punishment. Now what's it gonna be?"

Angel stuck his tongue out at Logan, showing more defiance as he jumped to the other side of the fence. He prepared to hop off but Logan quickly rushed to the other side, blocking Angel's path.

"Where do you think you're going, bub?" Logan asked with a smirk.

Angel looked surprised and tried turning around, but Logan quickly blocked his path again, "Not fast enough."

Angel looked almost in a panic and tried moving to the other side but Logan quickly blocked his path. "You just ain't quick enough."

Angel took a few steps back, sweating nervously while he looked over at Logan's stare. He may not have Fluttershy's stare, but his stare was a presence of it's own. Angel took a breath and gave up, going back through the fence to help clean up the mess with the mares.

Logan had a prideful smile, "Took care of that."

As Angel helped clean up, Laura got his attention. "Listen, you help us quick enough, I'll prepare something really good for you, alright?"

Angel thought for a moment before nodding quickly and working a bit faster, getting a smile out of Laura as she rubbed his head. "Good bunny."

Logan also joined them in cleaning up, feeling some sense of pride in knowing that Fluttershy has done well with Laura. She's still got some ways to go, but progress is definitely being made.

Meanwhile with Fluttershy, she had reached the market where she grabbed some more food for her animals. She noticed the Apples nearby, selling their Apple products to various ponies. She figured she could use some for herself, her friends and a few critters, like her bunny Angel.

Fluttershy kept her basket in tow as she approached the Apple stand. "Hello Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Remy, how are you today?"

"Howdy Fluttershy, we're doing good," Applejack said.

"Doing some of your own shopping?" Remy asked.

"Yes, mostly for my animals. Any chance I can purchase some of your apples and apple treats for myself and everypony in my home?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure thing, just tell me what you want, I'll get fer you," Applejack offered.

As Fluttershy picked everything out, Apple Bloom focused her attention away when she noticed some familiar ponies nearby. She saw her adopted older brother Peter looking in the market for some supplies. She also saw his little daughter Mayday tagging along, but the one pony that really had her attention was Rumble.

Apple Bloom had a big blush on her face upon seeing her crush, especially considering she had kissed him not too long ago, and he enjoyed it. She found herself just staring at him, resting her chin on her hooves while looking at him with her big affectionate eyes.

It didn't take Rumble too long to notice Apple Bloom, he caught her staring at him, though he offered a friendly wave, causing her to snap out of her gaze. Apple Bloom waved shyly too, with a big blush.

Peter and Mayday also noticed the Apple Family, particularly Apple Bloom. Peter himself waved to Apple Bloom, but Mayday had a brief glare at the Apple filly, knowing full well that she was staring at Rumble.

By this point, Fluttershy had gotten what she asked for, and even got a nice Apple Pie as a little bonus from Applejack.

"You don't have to do this for me," Fluttershy said.

"Ah know, but yer mah friend, once in awhile ah like to give yah treats," Applejack said.

"You're such a thoughtful friend, feel free come by my home sometime, you can bring your family with you," Fluttershy said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Applejack said and noticed Peter. "Speaking of family, there's Peter along with Mayday and Rumble."

Fluttershy turned her attention to the three, getting a friendly wave from them.

"Oh, nice to see you three," Fluttershy said as the three ponies got closer. "Where's Twilight?"

"Back home reading, got pretty boring," Peter said.

"My mommy sure loves to read," Mayday said.

"Yeah, looks like Beast would have some competition," Remy said.

"Yeah...anyway I just came down here to see if there was anything interesting," Peter said.

"Maybe some yummy treats," Mayday said.

"We can go see your Auntie Pinkie for that," Peter said and noticed the Apple stuff. He liked the way they looked and smelled, one thing he loves about the Apple Family, they're pretty good cooks. "Then again, Apples are always yummy."

"See any Apples you like Peter?" Applejack asked.

Peter tapped his chin, "Not sure, too many to pick from." He looked to Applejack, "Like this one Apple in front of me that has lovely green eyes, an adorable voice and the cutest pair of freckles I've seen on a girl."

Applejack blushed a little, "Aw Pete, yer too nice."

Remy looked displeased, "Yeah...too nice."

Peter looked toward Apple Bloom. "Then there's this cute little Apple that must be really special." He rubbed her mane a bit. "She has a bow."

Apple Bloom blushed, "Oh Pete, yer the best."

Rumble glared slightly at Peter, then turned to Apple Bloom, "I like your eyes."

Apple Bloom blushed more when she heard that, "Oh...thank you Rumble."

Mayday gritted her teeth, "Hey, Rumble, don't I have pretty eyes?"

Rumble looked to Mayday, "Uh, yeah sure. Real pretty."

Peter took a moment to register what happened. It seemed like Rumble was briefly jealous a moment ago. He remembers how confused Rumble was at first after he kissed Apple Bloom and wonders if perhaps Rumble might be realizing his affection for the little filly.

Applejack herself found that cute, Rumble really is a gentlecolt and she's happy that her little sister might have a stallion that treats her with respect. "You know Rumble, Apple Bloom ain't too busy at times, I'm sure she'd like somepony to spend time with, other than her friends. Maybe a pony that can take her somewhere? Just the two of them?"

Apple Bloom turned to Applejack with an angry blush, "Sis! Come on! This is embarrassing!"

Peter chuckled, "You know Rumble, that isn't such a bad idea. I think you two would look so cute on a date."

Rumble nearly freaked out, "Date!? That's a big word Peter. Can't it be just two friends spending time together!?"

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "He's so adorable, anyway I'll leave you all to this, I need to get home and feed my animals."

"Ok Fluttershy, see you later," Peter said and waved good-bye along with everypony else as Fluttershy went back home.

Peter turned back to the Apples, "Anyway I think we've put Apple Bloom and Rumble through enough awkwardness, I'll just take them back home or something."

"Sure thing Peter, see you later, you too Mayday," Applejack said and looked down to Rumble. "And ah know my sis will really look forward to seeing yer handsome little face again."

Apple Bloom blushed some more, "Dang it sis! Quit doing that!"

Rumble blushed some more, "Ok Applejack, see you later." Rumble quickly trotted away, still feeling a bit embarrassed over all this.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Great, now mah chances with him are slipping."

"Good," Mayday said in a whisper, then got a glare from Peter. "What?"

Peter sighed, "I'll just get going now. See you later Applejack, you too Remy, Big Mac and Apple Bloom. I'm sorry if I made you feel too awkward."

Apple Bloom waved it off, "You know ah can't stay mad at you Peter. Tell Rumble if he's interested ah would like to go somewhere with him."

"Will do, see ya," Peter said and walked off with Mayday, who shot an angry glare at Apple Bloom.

"I swear that filly is starting to hate me," Apple Bloom said.

"She's just possessive of Rumble, you were like that with me," Applejack said.

"Wasn't that possessive, besides the way she looks it's less like I'm taking her brother away and more like I'm stealing her coltfriend," Apple Bloom said.

"Give it time, that little filly will lighten up, if she takes enough after her father. If she's too much like Twilight then you're pretty much out of luck," Remy said.

Applejack looked unsure, then turned to Big Macintosh, "You haven't said a word this whole time. What's yer take?"

Big Mac shrugged, "Things will sort out I'm sure. Mah best bet, Apple Bloom should focus more on being a good filly for that Rumble boy than if Peter and Twilight's daughter gets too jealous. She'll lighten up, like you said, Apple Bloom was just like that."

"Ah was NOT that possessive!" Apple Bloom insisted.

"Apple Bloom, ah still remember when you were a little foal, you were always possessive over me and yer sister. Luckily you did outgrow that, otherwise you would have kept Applejack and Remy apart," Big Mac said.

Apple Bloom turned to Remy, "Well...I guess it's a good thing I ain't like that, would have missed out on a new brother."

Remy hugged Apple Bloom a bit, "Peter's right, you are a special little Apple." He looked to Applejack, "And your sister does have lovely eyes, an adorable voice and the cutest freckles on a girl."

Applejack gave a flirty smile, "Anything else you like about me?"

"Nothing I wanna say in front of your little sister and big brother," Remy looked to Big Macintosh, who had a look of suspicion. "Especially your big brother, who's also much stronger than I am and wouldn't appreciate that type of talk of his little sister."

Applejack did a playful smile to her brother and then gave Remy a small kiss, "Tell me later then."

Remy nodded, though still felt Big Mac's glare. He probably said a little too much.

As Fluttershy made her way home, she felt like she was losing her balance with the food. "Should have brought a bigger basket."

"Need help?" Peter asked as he approached her. He grabbed some of the more heavier things and propped them on his back, which to him felt like feathers.

"Thanks Peter, I can always rely on you," Fluttershy said.

"Just doing my job, I am the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Mane," Peter said.

Rumble and Mayday also caught up really quickly.

"Can I help with something Auntie Fluttershy?" Mayday asked.

"It's ok, your daddy has everything under control, but thanks. You're just as sweet as your father is," Fluttershy said and looked to Rumble, who still had a look of embarrassment from earlier. "Rumble, you ok sweetie?"

Rumble looked to Fluttershy, her face full of concern. Rumble can't help but find that face adorable, some fillies and mares are just way too cute for him.

"I'm fine, thanks Fluttershy," Rumble said.

"I think I went overboard with the date teasing, I just think Rumble and Apple Bloom make a cute couple," Peter said.

"No they don't," Mayday said with a little defiance.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Mayday, I know you love Rumble, but don't start acting jealous. I keep telling you that he's not gonna stop loving you."

"That's right Mayday, when your parents got married, Peter still loved the rest of us," Fluttershy said.

"Exactly, I love all of Twilight's friends, and I also love your Auntie Trixie, and also Luna. Rumble's always gonna love you," Peter said.

Mayday sighed a little. She's been told this many times but somehow it just doesn't register. She loves Rumble, but somehow she feels like she doesn't just want him as a friend. She just wants to tell Rumble how she really feels about him.

They eventually reached the cottage, where the mess had been cleaned up. "Wow, they actually picked up everything that spilt."

"Something spilled?" Peter asked.

Fluttershy nodded, "Yeah, some food fell, which is why I needed more. I'm proud of them for working so fast."

Fluttershy entered her home along with Peter and his two foals. Fluttershy had placed down her basket and grabbed the food, "I'll take it from here, thank you Peter."

"Anything for a friend," Peter said with a smile.

Fluttershy placed the food down and noticed that everypony was in the kitchen. "Oh, you're all getting something to eat?"

"Mostly for Angel, he got hungry and since he helped us clean up, we gave him something nice," Laura said and pointed to Angel, who looks like he'd eaten a large bowl of ice cream.

Fluttershy didn't look too happy, "Angel, didn't I already feed you?"

Angel shrugged and smiled, though Fluttershy didn't look too happy. "Did you bug them for extra food?"

Angel rubbed his head, maintaining his smile, though Fluttershy's continued look of unhappiness caused his smile to fade.

"I'll deal with you later young bunny," Fluttershy said and turned to Laura. "It's sweet of you to do that for him, but next time wait for me. If he's hungry for more food than I'll handle it," Fluttershy said.

"Ok then Fluttershy, we'll know for next time," Laura said.

"Good, but I'm happy you cleaned up the mess, and you did such a great job earlier, I got you something," Fluttershy said and revealed some apple treats she had gotten from Applejack.

"Wow! There's even an apple pie! Awesome! Thanks 'Shy! You're the best!" Laura said and gave Fluttershy a hug and kiss on her cheek and then went for the pie.

"Hey save some for me too!" Dust said as she also went for the pie.

Logan just watched the two mares jump at the pie, both stuffing it down and enjoying it. Fluttershy gave Logan some apple treats, "I got you some sweets as well."

"Yer the only sweet thing I need darling," Logan said as he kissed Fluttershy.

Peter snickered at that, "Wow Logan, that was really corny."

"Don't make me hurt you," Logan threatened with a cold glare, causing Peter to freak out a bit.

"So I'll see you home later, maybe?" Peter said.

"Not sure, if you or Twilight cook something, don't worry about leaving anything fer me. I'll be fine," Logan said.

"Will do, see you later," Peter said and walked off with the foals.

"Wait, mind if I come along? I wanna see Trixie," Lightning said.

"Yeah I'll come too, I'm sure Logan and Fluttershy would like some alone time," Laura teased, annoying the two ponies.

"Real funny Laura," Logan said.

"Hey, don't say I don't do you any favors, see you later," Laura said and walked outside with Lightning following.

Peter shrugged and left with his foals, both of them waving bye.

Logan shook his head, "That girl I swear."

Fluttershy nuzzled against Logan, "She's not wrong though, I wouldn't mind a little alone time with you."

Logan placed his foreleg around Fluttershy, "Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't."

Fluttershy and Logan kissed once more, this time holding and extending the kiss. The one bright spot for Angel is that maybe Fluttershy will be in a better mood later.

Peter is walking home with Laura and Lightning Dust staying close to him, alongside the two foals.

"So what's Twilight up to?" Lightning asked.

"She's reading, she hates being disturbed when she reads though," Peter said.

"What does she get mad?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, she gets easily mad and irritated if I bug her, which makes it more fun when I do," Peter said.

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "You intentionally annoy your wife? Why would you do that?"

"Many reasons, mainly because she looks cute when she's mad, then again most girls do," Peter said.

Rumble thought about that, "Wow, you're kinda right. Apple Bloom did look extra cute today when her sister got her mad."

Laura grinned at Rumble, "So you think the Apple filly is cute? Does that mean you're not going for that colt-looking filly with the scooter or that prissy filly that's as bratty as her sister?"

Lightning glared a little at Laura, "Scootaloo isn't colt-looking, she's a cute filly, don't say things like that about her."

"And Sweetie Belle isn't prissy, a little over-affectionate but she's really caring of other ponies," Peter said.

"Besides I haven't decided, I don't wanna hurt the feelings of Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo so that's gonna be hard for me," Rumble said.

"Love's not easy, but I'm sure all of them would understand your choice when you make it, don't worry about that," Peter said. "Anyway back to Twilight, it's just fun messing with her. I love her very much but I do like to tease her a bit. Though me teasing her is just my way of telling Twilight that 'I love her', and her way of saying 'I love you too' is by clonking me hard on the head."

"Does it even hurt when she does that?" Laura asked.

"Not that much, I can handle it though. Lots of girls clonk my head besides Twilight. Trixie does, Luna does, I'm pretty sure Mayday will eventually do that, it's just part of my Parker Luck I guess," Peter said.

Lightning and Laura just glanced at each other in a confused manner, then back to Peter.

"You're weird," Laura put plain and simple.

They eventually arrived at the house and quietly entered inside.

"Be extra quiet everypony, I'll even take you to where Twilight is reading," Peter said in a hushed tone.

They tip-toed around the Treebrary, quietly going up the stairs. They tip-toed all the way to Peter and Twilight's room where the door was barely closed. They peeked inside and found Twilight sitting down while reading a book.

"Wow, she looks really geeky," Laura said in a low tone.

"Don't say that about my mommy," Mayday said in a louder whisper.

"Easy May, don't let her hear you," Peter said in a hushed gentle tone.

Twilight hadn't noticed anything, she was too focused on her book.

Rumble just watched her closely, not saying a word. Peter then had a somewhat mischievous idea. He gestured the others back, except Rumble, who didn't see the gestures. Once they were back enough, Peter took a deep breath and in a loud tone, he shouted, "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight got startled and looked up out of her book as Peter pushed Rumble into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked to others, "Go! Quickly go!"

Laura and Lightning wasted no time in moving. Mayday just glared at her dad, "What are you doing daddy!?"

"No time! Let's go!" Peter said as he grabbed Mayday and ran off.

Rumble shook his head a little, "What just happened!?" He noticed Twilight staring at him, she did not look too happy.

"Um...hi Twilight?" Rumble said with a nervous chuckle as Twilight stood up. She started to approach Rumble as he backed away a little, "Hey come on Twilight! I didn't even call you, Peter did! If you lost your place in the book it's all Peter's fault!"

Twilight just approached him some more with a look of disapproval. Rumble looked around nervously, "Twilight, remember who loves you? I'm your special little colt, I mean I'm sure you're not mad at me right? Right Twilight?"

Twilight kept walking until Rumble's rump was against the door. He turned around and saw the doorknob. He went for it but Twilight grabbed him with her magic and pulled him close to her, maintaining her glance of disapproval.

"Please don't punish me too badly," Rumble begged.

Twilight maintained her look before giving Rumble a playful smirk and a kiss on his forehead. "You're so cute and funny sometimes Rumble."

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Huh?"

Twilight stood on her hind legs and pulled Rumble into a hug, "I'll get Peter for that later, for now would you mind spending a little time with me? I can get you your own book if you'd like."

Rumble was still a bit confused, but in the end just nodded his head, "Ok Twilight."

Twilight gave Rumble another kiss, this time on his cheek. "You're my favorite little colt Rumble, I love you very much."

"I love you too Twilight, I'm glad you're not mad," Rumble said.

"I am, but not at you. Like I said, I'll get Peter back for that," Twilight said in a stern yet calm voice.

"Good, I never wanna make you mad. Not because of what you'll do, but because I don't like making ponies mad," Rumble said.

"Good boy," Twilight said and sat back against her bed with him sitting between her legs as she levitated a book to him. "You're a very mature colt. I love Peter very much but he can be a little...immature for my liking."

"He's right about one thing, you are cute when you're mad," Rumble said.

Twilight rubbed his mane, "Oh Rumble. Just try not to do that yourself."

"Ok," Rumble said as he rested against her stomach while reading his book. Before he really got into it, he had one thing to ask. "Twilight, you fell in love with Peter right? Before he fell in love with you?"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"How do you know if you're in love? Like if it's not just a crush, that you really love another pony?" Rumble asked.

Twilight shrugged, "Truth be told, I didn't even know myself until Applejack explained it to me, then Cadance said that love is just something that can't really be explained. It's something you feel."

"You said that Peter can be immature, and you don't like that. How come you love him despite that?" Rumble asked.

"When you love somepony, really love them, then things like that you're willing to work through. Love is not just having everything in common, it's also compromise. Peter's very laid back and acts too much on his emotions without thinking. Me I'm a little more orderly and I like to think things through. But in a way it balances out because he helps me relax and I help him get in line." Twilight then had a question of her own. "Is there a filly that makes you feel a certain way? Is it Apple Bloom?"

Rumble shrugged, "I think so, I just feel something special with her. She's been trying to help me for a long time, she did her best to make me feel less lonely, she's always nice to me, she's more open and honest about her feelings with me."

Rumble turned around to face Twilight, "Maybe I am in love with her," he sat back against Twilight's stomach, "I think I'm in love with Apple Bloom."

Twilight 'awed' at that, it reminds her of when she overheard Peter's confession of love 5 years back, and also how she felt when she explained her affection for Peter to Cadance all those times.

"But I also know that Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle like me, I might end up hurting their feelings. I know Peter has other mares that were in love with him, I'm not sure how much they loved him though," Rumble said.

Twilight at that point remembered the other mares that had feelings for Peter. Whether it's small crushes like Fluttershy, Rarity and Derpy, friendships that border romance like Sunset Shimmer, Trixie and Zecora, other girls like Felicia Hardy who has had flings with him, Spitfire who constantly talks about him, even mares outside of her world and Peter's, girls like Chun Li.

Then there's two other females in his life, like Future Sweetie Belle. The filly Sweetie Belle is probably over him, but the Future one definitely loves him, and is the only other mare besides Twilight who had been really intimate with him. It doesn't help that Future Sweetie Belle still seems to be infatuated with Peter, but she's at least restraining her emotions. Future Sweetie Belle will only be around a couple more weeks though, Twilight won't have to worry about that very much.

Finally there's Princess Luna, who if things turned out differently, could have been the one that ended up with Peter. Had she confessed her feelings sooner, it would have been Luna that could have been Peter's wife instead of Twilight, and thus missing out on a wonderful marriage. Despite all that Twilight pities Luna, she hates knowing that she lost out on her love, though hopes she had at least made sure Luna still felt loved despite that, even trying to make her feel like family.

She knows Rumble doesn't wanna go through this but it might be inevitable. THe best thing Rumble can do is be honest with his emotions.

"Rumble, listen. It's nice that you care about Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's feelings, but you can't let that get in the way of who you love. If you love Apple Bloom, tell her, her friends will understand. They're really nice girls, and if they're anything like my friends, you'll be just fine," Twilight said.

Rumble nodded, "Alright Twilight, thanks for helping me with this. Looks like you learned a lot from being married to Peter."

"It also helps when my Sister-In-Law is the Princess of Love," Twilight added.

"Wow, amazing family you have," Rumble said.

That got Twilight thinking, "Rumble, I really don't want you to move away with Flitter and Cloudchaser, but I can't keep you away from them. They love you a lot, and want to take care of you. So I have an idea."

"Sure, what is it?" Rumble asked.

"Maybe they can live with us? Me and Peter are gonna get this place renovated soon so his Aunt can move in. Maybe we can fix it up more so that Flitter and Cloudchaser can live here too, that way you don't have to move and you can still be with them. Would you like that?" Twilight asked.

Rumble beamed a huge smile and turned around, "I would love that!" He then gave Twilight a big kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle a bit.

"I can't wait. Just look at this; Me, Peter, Trixie, Mayday, Spike, Aunt May, you, Flitter and Cloudchaser, one big family. Plus Spike might end up with Janet, then you and Apple Bloom, not sure about Logan, he might live with Fluttershy, though he'll always be family to me as well. But in the end we'll all be together," Twilight said, then blushed a little. "Plus me and Peter are gonna try for another child soon, maybe we'll have another daughter, or even a son." Twilight kissed Rumble's head, "Though you'll still be our little colt regardless, you'll just have another little foal to help watch over and love."

Rumble rested his head on her chest, "That would be the best. I love you and everypony here." Twilight pulled Rumble into a closer hug, she won't be letting him go.

Meanwhile with Peter, he had led the other ponies far away from the Treebrary, laughing along the way. "Wow that was great." Peter looked around and saw the angry glares from the mares around him, "What?"

"Peter, any reason you startled Twilight and pushed Rumble into that room?" Lightning asked.

"Like I said, I like annoying Twilight, though if I stayed around she would have kicked my butt. But I know Twilight would never be angry with Rumble, the worst she would have him do is chores if she's mad. If he's in trouble I'll go home and get him out of it so no worries," Peter said.

"Still, what if the kid hates you for that?" Laura asked.

"You know how often I annoy him? He's like Twilight, he'll be mad but he gets over it, especially if I get him an ice cream cone. Oh speaking of which, try to remind me later that I need to buy an ice cream cone," Peter said.

Mayday crossed her forelegs, "That wasn't nice daddy!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine sweetie, arlight?" Peter said and moved in closer to Mayday's face, causing her to turn away.

"You're just like your mom, so cute when you're mad," Peter said while nuzzling against her cheek. "Who's my cute little filly? Who's daddy's favorite little filly?"

Mayday blushed in anger, "Knock it off daddy!"

Peter put on a pouty face, "Me and Rumble were just playing, you know I wouldn't let him be unfairly punished." He tickled her a bit, causing her to hold back a laugh, "I'll say sorry to him alright? Now just stop being mad. As cute as you are, I don't like seeing you mad."

Mayday rolled her eyes, "Fine, but don't do that to Rumble again!"

"Fine, I won't do that to Rumble again," Peter said.

"Do what to Rumble?" Peter heard, recognizing the voice as Rainbow Dash's. He turned and saw her approach with Johnny and Scootaloo. "What's up?"

"Hey speedsters. Nothing's up, I just pranked Rumble a little and Mayday's mad," Peter said.

"You pranked him? Awesome!" Johnny said. "Wait what did you do?"

"I interrupted Twilight while she was reading and left Rumble to take the blame," Peter said.

Johnny chuckled a bit, "Good one bro."

Rainbow crossed her forelegs, "Why would you do that? Twilight hates being interrupted when reading! You know that first-hoof!'

"Don't worry, she won't be mad at him, she's too much of a softy around him," Peter said.

Scootaloo also looked displeased, "Seriously Peter, don't do that to Rumble. I don't like the idea of somepony messing with my colt, even if that somepony is you."

Mayday raised her eyebrow, "Your colt?"

Scootaloo gave a smug look to Mayday, "Don't be like Sweetie Belle was to Peter."

Mayday turned her head away with a smug look. "I'm nothing like Sweetie Belle."

Peter shook his head, "Let's not get into this."

"Anyway Peter, pretty cool prank, I'm sure Rumble will be fine. If that were me, then that would suck," Johnny said.

Lightning looked back, "Wait, I just realized. Trixie wasn't home, where is she?"

Peter tapped his chin, "Right, neither was Spike. They probably left so they wouldn't disturb Twilight. Not sure where Trixie went though, Spike probably went to Sugarcube Corner to see Janet."

"I saw Trixie, she was one her way to Rarity's place, and Spike was with Janet, they were talking with Pinkie Pie and Deadpool at Sugarcube Corner," Rainbow said.

"Oh, ok then. I'm gonna go back home, see what happened between Twilight and Rumble. Lighting you can go find Trixie," Peter turned to Mayday. "Let's go sweetie."

"Alright, but Rumble better not be in trouble," Mayday warned.

"I know, don't worry, let's hurry up now," Peter said and made his way home with Mayday.

"Me, Johnny and Scootaloo are gonna go fly. If you see Trixie, tell her to pass that along to Rumble if he wants to come. We're gonna be at the usual meadow," Rainbow said to Lightning Dust.

"Sure thing Dash, maybe I'll pop by myself if you don't mind," Lightning said.

"Of course I won't, we're friends now after all," Rainbow said and flew off, "Let's go Johnny!"

"Right behind ya babe!" Johnny said and flew after Dash.

Scootaloo was about to join them when Lightning got her attention. "By the way Scootaloo, if you wanna date Rumble, you better hurry up. From what I hear, Apple Bloom's really gotten to him and he might be in love with her. If you don't act now, that's one race you won't win."

Scootaloo felt a bit worried, she doesn't wanna lose out on Rumble. "Right, thanks for the tip Lightning Dust, try to make sure Rumble comes, I'll be sure to woo him." Scootaloo followed Johnny and Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Laura, Trixie's at the Carousel Boutique," Lightning said.

Laura groaned, "Fine, but I am NOT talking to Rarity."

"I just wanna see Trixie a moment, that's all," Lightning said as she led her friend to the Boutique.

A few minutes later, the two had arrived and knocked.

"Welcome to my Carousel Boutique where-" Rarity noticed the two ponies in front. "Oh, Laura and Lightning Dust. I presume you're here to see Trixie?"

"Yes, is she in there?" Lightning asked.

"She is, she's enjoying some tea in Sweetie Belle's room," Rarity said.

The two mares entered and looked around. Bobby is seen setting some dresses up for display while Future Sweetie is sweeping up a bit. They went upstairs to find Sweetie Belle talking with Trixie while drinking some tea.

"How long can Twilight read in a day?" Sweetie had asked.

"A day? She once practically read a whole week once," Trixie said.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit I mean there's no way," Sweetie noticed the two mares. "Oh hi! Come in!"

Trixie noticed them as well, "Laura, Lightning Dust, how are you two?"

"I'm fine, Dust here wanted to see you," Laura said.

Trixie grinned, "You really like my presence Lightning Dust, though I can't blame you. I am quite magnificent after all."

"Yeah you're pretty cool Trixie, a little arrogant but I like that about you. Besides I'm no better," Lightning said.

"I'm a little surprised Laura's here though," Trixie said. "I assumed you hated this place."

"I do, I honestly do. But I wanted to give Logan and Fluttershy alone time, plus Twilight's reading...that or she's pretty pissed since Peter startled her and left Rumble there to take the blame," Laura said.

Trixie went wide-eyed, "What did that idiot Parker do!?"

Lightning spoke up, "See we went to Twilight's room while she was reading and Peter then like shouted her name, then shoved Rumble into the room as he made us run. It was totally weird honestly."

Trixie looked concerned, "My poor little Rumble, I hope Twilight knows that it was Peter's doing. I swear I'm gonna get that imbecile for that!"

"Maybe I'll help," Laura said. "Truth be told, I kinda like that kid. He's nice, respectful and I know what he's going through. We both got taken in but we still love those we live with."

Lightning turned to Laura, "Including me?"

Laura nodded, "Yeah, you and Rumble are among my favorite ponies, along with Limestone and especially Fluttershy."

Lightning hugged Laura, "Thanks, I've really grown fond of you too, you're like my new best friend."

Laura rolled her eyes, "Yeah you too."

Lightning nuzzled Laura a bit and turned to Trixie. "Anyway don't worry too much about Rumble. Peter went back home to make sure Rumble's not in any trouble."

Trixie huffed and folded her forelegs, "He better, if Rumble's the least bit upset then Peter's gonna get it!"

"Wonder if he remembered that ice cream?" Laura wondered.

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner.

"Pinkie, one ice cream cone please, the kind Rumble likes," Peter said.

"You annoyed him again, didn't you?" Pinkie asked.

"Kinda," Peter said.

Mayday spoke up, "He interrupted mommy while she was reading and left Rumble to take the blame."

"Wow you're a jackass son of a bitch aren't you Parker!" Deadpool shouted from the kitchen.

Peter face hoofed, "Freaken Deadpool."

Spike and Janet watched from nearby, both shaking their heads.

"Funny as the prank sounded, Peter's such an idiot sometimes," Spike said.

"Yeah...he is. But we love that about him," Janet said.

Back with the four mares at the Boutique.

"Anyway I should be getting him soon, it was nice being out for a change," Trixie turned to Sweetie Belle. "I must admit, you can be pretty calm when not with your friends."

"Thanks Trixie, it's nice to have some peace and quiet once in awhile," Sweetie said.

"Maybe if you show this side of you to Rumble, he'll start to like you a little more," Lightning said.

"Better hurry, he seems a little more interested in Apple Bloom right now," Laura said.

Sweetie looked concerned, "What makes you say that?"

"Earlier today Peter mentioned those two having a moment, plus when Peter was talking about cute girls, Rumble brought up Apple Bloom," Laura said.

Trixie cleared her throat, "Take it from me Sweetie Belle, at this point, Apple Bloom is very close. If you have feelings for Rumble, you need to reveal them soon."

Sweetie Belle started to feel worried, was she gonna lose out on a cute colt? "Alright, thanks for the warning, I'll do my best."

Trixie nodded, "Alright, I'll be heading home shortly, but for now I guess a little more filly talk wouldn't hurt, let's just get to know each other."

The four fillies continued to talk until it was time for all of them to leave. Sweetie Belle needed some romance advice, so she had to get it from the only other pony that would help her, that being her older self.

Laura went with Lightning Dust to where Rainbow Dash was doing practice flights, after having told Trixie to go tell Rumble should he choose to come.

Trixie had gone back home where Peter had explained the situation. On the positive side, he found out that Rumble wasn't in trouble, that Twilight actually had a chance to talk with Rumble about certain things. Trixie was happy to know that Twilight wasn't angry at Rumble.

Unfortunately Twilight knows Peter annoyed her, thus Peter suddenly found himself trying to avoid Twilight's wrath as she chased her poor husband through Ponyville.

"TWILIGHT IT WAS A JOKE!" Peter pleaded. Unfortunately his wife paid no mind to it.

All beheld Peter attempting to outrun his wife as Trixie along with Mayday escorted Rumble to where Rainbow Dash was flying. Scootaloo immediately approached him, offering to show off some cool tricks. However Future Sweetie Belle had also arrived with her younger self, knowing that Rumble would be there.

"Poor Peter," Johnny said.

"He'l be fine, he does this quite often," Trixie said.

"Serves him right...at least I got ice cream out of it," Rumble said, still enjoying his treat.

"Hurry up and finish Rumble, I got some cool tricks to practice with you," Rainbow said.

"Sure thing, I'll be there in a-" Rumble was suddenly picked up by a pleading Peter.

"Please! Get her to stop!" Peter begged.

"PETER!" Twilight shouted and flew at him.

Peter looked to Rumble, "Come on little buddy!"

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You're too sad Peter, let me handle this."

Future Sweetie nodded, "I'll help."

Both stood before Peter as Twilight approached.

"Ok Twilight, I think Peter gets the message!" Johnny said.

"Yeah give the poor guy a break, he can't help being a moron!" Future Sweetie said.

Twilight continued to approach.

"Twilight, ease up will ya!" Johnny said.

She still moved forward.

"Twilight...why aren't you stopping!?" Future Sweetie asked in a concerned tone.

Twilight continued on, worrying the two.

"Yo Peter, she isn't-" Johnny was saying, then noticed that Peter was gone. "Peter?"

Future Sweetie looked around, "Where'd he go!?"

Twilight approached the two as they hugged each other and screamed.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Good thing they had fast friends who can react to things quickly. Regardless Twilight eventually calmed down before anypony could really get hurt. Peter made a note to always make sure to stay hidden until he was certain she would be calm. Johnny and Future Sweetie however, not too happy with Peter, but they'll get him back for that soon.

Later that night, Rumble is seen on the balcony while looking up at the moon. "I have a chance to have a real family again. To live with all the ponies I care about." He looked down. "Hopefully all the ponies I love will live here...I just want a nice family."

He looked back to the moon, "Luna's part of this family too in a way. Wonder if she would live here...wonder what she's like?"

Soon he was joined by another pony, "You can ask me yourself."

Rumble turned to see Princess Luna standing nearby. "Luna? What brings you here? Did you hear me talk to the moon? Did you read my thoughts?"

Luna giggled and shook her head, "No, I needed to talk to Peter and Twilight about something quickly, I wanted to do it up close. Then I heard you talking and I realized, I never really got to know you. You've been living with Peter close to two months, I almost feel a bit guilty."

"It's fine, you're just busy. Besides you're Mayday's godmother, not mine. You don't have to worry too much about me," Rumble said.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I can't make an effort," Luna said. "I hear so much about you Rumble, how kind you are and well mannered. Twilight loves you very much, so do Peter and Mayday. I even hear of how much Trixie loves you, she's rarely soft with anypony."

Rumble rubbed his head, "It's nothing really. They're so nice to me, I just wanna return their love."

"That's nice to hear. You're very loved and I know you're gonna grow up to be a great pony," Luna said.

"Think I can be as great of a pony as Peter?" Rumble asked.

"Of course, and you don't have to be a superhero to be great like him. Just being nice, kind and helpful is enough," Luna said.

Rumble nodded, "Ok Luna, I will."

Luna turned to go inside, "Now I need to speak with Peter and Twilight, perhaps we can do this more another time."

Rumble nodded, but before she went inside, Rumble flew over to hug her. "Thanks Luna...you said a moment ago that I'm loved, I just hope you feel loved."

Luna felt a little touched by that, she can definitely see a lot of Peter in this boy. "That's the first step of being a good pony. Care for others..." she kissed his forehead. "And yes, I do feel loved, I can sense your concern but I do feel love from all around me."

"Good...I don't want you to be sad."

Luna placed Rumble down and stroked his mane, "With a nice boy like you and a great family like this, how can I be?"

"Luna?"

Luna turned to see Peter, Twilight and Mayday.

"Peter, Twilight, I need to speak with you both if you don't mind," Luna said.

"Sure thing," Peter said and turned to Rumble. "Mind taking Mayday to her room?"

"Alright," Rumble said and gestured Mayday to follow, "Come on."

Rumble brought Mayday to their room and placed her on the bed, "Now get ready for bed, alright?"

"Yes Rumble, thanks," Mayday said while smiling up.

Rumble gave Mayday a kiss on the cheek before heading to his bed.

"Rumble..."

Rumble turned around, "What is it?"

Mayday bit her lip, "Can you sleep next to me?"

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "What for?"

"I just wanna be next to you...please?" Mayday asked.

Rumble shrugged and laid next to her, "Only for a little bit though."

Mayday rested her head on his chest as he hugged her, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rumble...I love you."

Rumble stroked her mane, "I love you too."

Mayday sighed and whispered, "Not the way I want you to though."

Rumble laid back while holding Mayday close. Rumble felt happy though, he was close to a big family and the potential of a new marefriend. That potential marefriend also had a big family. Plus there's Logan who's like family, and he's with Fluttershy, who has two other ponies with her, one of which he can relate to.

That pony, Laura, is back home, also wondering about things, how she's finally having a good family. Fluttershy, who's a motherly-like sister, and Lightning Dust, who's her best friend. She too thought about Rumble, how much of a nice boy he was. Perhaps she should make an effort to get to know him, build another bond. The more ponies she bonds with, the less alone she feels. She knows Rumble needs it too.

Back with Rumble, he's just laying back, happy that his family's getting bigger and hoping it becomes complete.

Some ponies just need some good love for them.


	21. Flying with Friendship

Two Pegasi are seen flying through the Ponyville skies, not too far from Fluttershy's cottage. Aside from the flying, they also seemed to be doing some tricks as well.

The two Pegasi were Rainbow Dash and her coltfriend, 'The Equine Torch' Johnny Storm. They looked to be practicing for a big event.

"Come on Johnny, a little extra practice will do us good!" Rainbow said while doing some mid-air twirls.

"Hey we got this, we're gonna blow the minds of those Wonderbolts!" Johnny said while doing some somersaults.

As the two did their stuff, they had two spectators down below. One was Rainbow's old rival Lightning Dust . She wanted to join on the flight practice but her wing hadn't fully healed, so she wouldn't be able to fly as fast.

Didn't stop her from enjoying the practice, and she still plans to go cheer them on. Fluttershy has helped her mellow out on certain things, so while it did bum Lightning that she couldn't compete, she wasn't gonna let it nag on her too much.

Besides, she knows it's her own fault, she can't blame anypony else.

The other pony was Rainbow's biggest fan and honorary little sister, Scootaloo. She wanted to see her favorite Pegasus fly around and learn a few tricks from watching her. Scootaloo hopes to join Rainbow Dash in one of these flight runs, but she herself is just learning to fly, being a late bloomer.

Scootaloo also liked seeing Johnny, she considers him a great flyer in his own right, not to mention a great superhero. Spider-Mane will always come first for her, though that could be said with 90 percent of Equestria, but she'll always have respect for Johnny as a superhero, a competitive flyer and just for being a cool dude to her.

A few moments later, the Pegasi had some company, in the form of two other Pegasi foals, Rumble and Mayday, along with a pony who wishes he was a Pegasus, Peter Parker.

"Hey Lightning Dust, enjoying the show?" Peter asked.

Lightning waved to Peter, "Hi Pete. Yeah it's cool watching them fly around. Rainbow Dash has come a long way, she's such an awesome flyer."

Peter sat next to Lightning Dust as the foals sat together. The webbed hero looked up at his two close friends, watching them do their tricks.

"Man I wish I was a Pegasus, would make traveling so much easier," Peter said.

"You can swing around though, isn't that cool?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah...but making the webbing can be a pain, plus it's not cheap," Peter replied.

"At least you can make the stuff," Lightning stated. "I hear about you being some type of genius, if anything you can probably build a pair of wings. In fact don't you have a fancy robot suit?"

Peter nodded, remembering his armor. "Yeah, and it is cool, but I am curious what wings feel like."

Lightning tapped her chin, "There's two ways. One, I heard about some spell that can give wings to a pony. According to Fluttershy, Twilight knows a spell that can do that, though they can't be exposed to the sun. Two, you can become an Alicorn like your wife did."

Peter shook his head, "I don't want wings that can melt, and I don't know how to become an alicorn, despite Luna saying I have the power and life force of one."

Lightning laid back with her forelegs behind her head, "You're still totally cool though, don't worry about not being a Pegasus, you're an awesome superhero."

Peter laid back as well, "Guess so..."

Rumble is watching Rainbow Dash alongside the two Pegasus fillies, with Scootaloo giving him a few love glances.

"So Rumble, what do you think of Rainbow Dash? Pretty awesome flyer right?"

Rumble nodded, "She's amazing. My goal is to be as great of a flyer as her."

"I wanna fly like Auntie Rainbow Dash as well," Mayday said while flapping her wings.

"Hey the three of us could form our own flight group one day, should be fun," Scootaloo said.

"Like in the Wonderbolts?" Mayday asked.

Scootaloo nodded, "Sure thing kid, we'd show everypony what we can do. We'll be as great as Rainbow Dash and Johnny are gonna be when they enter the Wonderbolts.

Mayday smiled as she looked up, "That's gonna be fun."

Scootaloo noticed that Rumble seemed pretty distracted by the sky flying. Taking a chance, she did a 'yawn' while stretching her foreleg behind Rumble and pulling him for a side hug. Rumble looked to the side while Scootaloo did a flirty smirk to him.

"You know Rumble, I'm sure we're both gonna go see Rainbow Dash and Johnny go fly. So how about you and me go together? Sit down, talk Wonderbolts, our future, stuff like that."

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Um...'Our Future'? What does that mean?"

"You know, us as a duo, friends," Scootaloo them mumbled a bit, "Maybe a little more than that..."

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Huh?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "Nevermind. Still, just join me, I'll make it worth your while."

Rumble did a nervous type chuckle while Scootaloo continued to smile at him in a cool manner. Mayday noticed this, going into her familiar jealousy mode. She sat on Rumble's lap while hugging him tightly, "Hug me Rumble, your favorite filly commands it!"

Scootaloo looked slightly annoyed, but she knows it can't be helped. Though she feels confident that she can work around the Mayday situation.

Meanwhile with Peter, as he watched his friends fly, he looked over to Lightning Dust and saw some sadness in her face. It wasn't a lot but he could tell she felt unhappy about something. Then he remembered that Lightning Dust is still recovering from an injury, so she's still not able to fly.

Peter had enough, he hated seeing this and knows he needs to rectify things.

"Hey Lightning, mind coming over to my place a little later?" Peter asked.

Lightning giggled, "Peter, I'm flattered, but aren't you married?"

Peter blushed madly, "That's not what I meant!"

Lightning playfully shoved Peter, "Relax, I'm just messing with ya. Wow you're like, so easy to freak out."

Peter gave Lightning a pouty glare, "I don't always freak out easily."

Lightning looked into Peter's eyes, "You're so cute too though, how can a guy as strong as you have such an adorable face?"

Peter looked away with a blush, "Are you taking pleasure in this?"

"A little, anyway sure I'll come over after Dash and Torch are done up there," Lightning said.

Peter nodded and looked up at the two practicing ponies. Rumble had also joined in on their practice rounds, with Rainbow Dash teaching him a few more tricks.

"You're really doing well Rumble, have you been practicing on your own?" Rainbow asked.

Rumble nodded, "Sure have, I practice everyday."

Rainbow beamed a prideful smile, "That's good to know, keep up the good work kid, make me proud."

Rumble nodded, "I will, thanks Rainbow Dash, let's keep flying."

"In a moment, I need to talk with Johnny a second," Rainbow said. Rumble nodded and flew up to continue flying.

"What do you need to talk about Dash?" Johnny asked.

"This whole Wonderbolts thing," Rainbow said. "I'm a little worried, suppose we mess up and it doesn't go well?"

"Don't start with that Dash, we'll be fine, we got this," Johnny said.

"I know...but still, it's a big moment for me-er I mean us," Rainbow quickly corrected.

Johnny placed his hoof on her shoulder, "Relax, I know this has mostly been your dream, I'm only in it to be with you that much more."

"Aw, thanks Johnny, you're an awesome coltfriend," Rainbow said and hugged him a second. "You're right, I shouldn't be worrying about this. I've done big shows before, I know i can do it again."

"Just remember, I'm right here with you," Johnny encouraged. His encouragement was rewarded with a kiss from Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, anyway let's go practice with the kid. Starting to like the little guy...hopefully Spitfire notices," Rainbow said.

Johnny rolled his eyes at that but maintained hope that Rainbow was getting better with this, though Johnny himself knowing he can be no better at times.

Later on, Lightning Dust arrived at the Library as promised, and was let in by Trixie.

"What did Peter need you for?" Trixie asked.

"Not sure, he just asked me to come by," Lightning said.

Trixie sat on the couch and gestured Lightning to join her side. She levitated some cups over with some tea. "Amazing, not too long ago you never liked being near Peter, glad that's been worked out."

"Pretty glad myself, Peter's a great guy, something I almost missed out on," Lightning said.

Trixie took a sip of her tea, "Indeed, I owe a lot to Peter. He may be an idiot at times but he always has the best interest of others in mind. If it weren't for him I'd still be full of jealousy and hatred."

Trixie placed her cup down a moment and focused on Lightning, "You know what's amazing? When I first moved here, it was out of blackmail. Yet he still took his time to befriend me and help me with a lot of my personal problems. He honestly could have asked me to hit the road years ago, yet he didn't. Even when I ran away once he actually came back for me..." Trixie looked down. "Even though I endangered both of us in the process."

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "Why did you run away? Did you two get into a spat or something?"

Trixie shook her head, "No...a few years ago during the Holidays when Twilight was still pregnant, I actually ran off because I felt so weird being there. I still had my own family problems and I was afraid of messing up again."

"Did you mess up the first time or something?" Lightning asked.

Trixie shook her head, "No...it's just, complicated. Let's just say I made a mistake when I was a little filly, and I almost made that same mistake years ago." Trixie took Lightning's hooves in her own, "But Peter helped me with so many personal problems. I was so grateful for him and I vowed to always be there for him and his family. I have so many great things to show for it as well."

Lightning took a moment to take that all in, it sounded like such a nice moment. "So...is that why you wanted to help me? Because you wanted me to experience the same happiness?"

Trixie nodded, "Exactly. You reminded me of myself, and I knew that you could get that second chance I got, now you're also living with a great family. I'm sure Fluttershy has taken really good care of you."

Lightning nodded, "Yeah, she's a cool chick. Took really good care of my wings after...well you know."

Trixie nodded, she knew all too well.

"But still, I owe a lot to you Trixie, you really helped me out during all that, so thanks," Lightning said and nuzzled Trixie lightly.

Trixie nuzzled back, really rubbing her face against Lightning's, then the two looking briefly into each other's eyes. Lighting pulled back a little, blushing in the process, she got a little too close to Trixie there, with Trixie feeling the same way.

Soon enough, Peter dropped in on them, "Hey Lightning Dust, you made it. I got something for you, just finished it up in my lab."

Lightning approached Peter curiously.

"Now, first I need you to turn around ,it might feel weird but you'll get used to it," Peter said.

Lightning blushed, "That's a weird way to put it Peter...then again if it does mean what I think it means-"

Peter blushed madly again, "Wait! No! It doesn't mean...gah, just turn around please."

Lightning rolled her eyes and turned around. Soon she felt something clipping to her wings. Lightning turned around so see some metal rings around the bottom of her wings.

"Whoa, what are those?" Lightning asked.

"They should help you fly better, try them out," Peter said.

"Totally," Lightning said and was about to fly but Peter pulled her down, "Not in here! Twilight will have a fit!"

Lightning blushed from her foolishness, "Right, sorry."

Lightning went outside and started flying around, much to her amazement her wings felt better than they have before. If anything she feels like she can go much faster.

"This is awesome! This is so totally awesome!" Lightning shouted as she flew around, doing a few mid-air flips and twirls.

Peter looked up at Lightning with a proud smile. He's happy that he was able to give her one thing she really wanted, her old flying ability back. He had to admit, she's pretty talented, once again he envies not being a pegasus. Then again, maybe he could build a set of wings for himself, he made a suit after all.

Lightning touched down in front of Peter, her smile not leaving her face.

"So...how are they?" Peter asked.

"These things work so awesomely!" Lightning pulled Peter into a hug. "Thanks Peter, I'm so happy I..." Lightning then blushed a little. "I know your wife is gonna be pissed about this, but I'm taking a chance!"

"A chance for wh-" Peter was interrupted when Lightning pulled him into a big kiss. Peter looked pretty surprised and a little awkward, why is she kissing him?

Peter struggled a bit to get out of the kiss but fortunately Lightning Dust broke away with a dreamy smile on her face, "Wow that was awesome."

Peter looked pretty surprised and a little unhappy, "Seriously!? What was that about!?"

"Sorry, couldn't resist, won't happen again though," Lightning said with a sly smile. "Anyway I'm gonna try these things out some more, maybe even show them off to Rainbow Dash. See ya around Peter."

Lightning flew off, leaving Peter still very surprised. "I hope Twilight doesn't find out about this, otherwise she'll have a fit."

Trixie herself watched from the door area, "Good thing Twilight's out shopping."

Lightning Dust flew over to Rainbow Dash's place and eagerly knocked at the door, "Yo Dash! You in there!?"

A few seconds later, Rainbow appeared at the door, "Hey Lightning Dust, what's up?"

"Get Johnny, I wanna show you something awesome!" Lightning eagerly said.

Rainbow shrugged, "Alright then." She called out to her coltfriend, "Yo Johnny! Lightning Dust wants to see us!"

"Coming babe!" Johnny said and appeared at the door to greet Lightning, "What'd you need us for?"

"Check this out!" Lightning said and went outside to fly around a bit. Rainbow and Johnny looked a little surprised, Lightning Dust looked to be flying much better than normal, as if her wing was fully healed.

"Wow Lightning, did your wing just suddenly feel better or what!?" Rainbow asked.

Lightning rushed over to Rainbow Dash, "Not exactly, these things are helpling!"

Lightning pointed to her wings and showed off the metal bracelets, "Peter made these for me! They totally took the pain from my wings! I can fly like it's no big deal now!"

Rainbow and Johnny looked closely at them, they could even see a spider insignia on it.

"Sometimes I forget that Peter's a genius, those things look cool!" Rainbow said.

"He's turning out as great as Reed knew he'd be at least," Johnny added.

Lightning nodded and started hovering, "Anyway I'm gonna go for some practice flights, maybe the Wonderbolts will let me compete in their show." Lightning had some doubt on her face, "At least I hope they will."

Rainbow hovered up to Lightning, "Hey, I'll put in a good word for you, just promise you won't be too reckless when flying."

Lightning nodded, "Sure thing, Fluttershy's helped me mellow a bit, so I won't be making that mistake again."

Johnny hovered to her, "Maybe you can be our personal teammate in the Wonderbolts, it would be you, me and Dash."

"Sounds awesome, I'm totally all for it," Lightning said and hugged both fellow pegasi at the same time. "Thanks you two, you're both awesome friends!" Lightning broke away and flew off. "See ya at the show!"

Rainbow looked satisfied, "At least she's happy."

"Yeah, anyway time for us to prepare as well, show's coming soon," Johnny said.

Rainbow nodded, "Sounds good, a few wing-ups couldn't hurt."

Johnny brought Rainbow in for a intimate hug, "Then later, I'll totally take you somewhere nice, to celebrate our success."

Rainbow blushed a little, "I'd like that."

Johnny rubbed his muzzle against hers, "Also, not saying this would happen but, even if you don't get into The Wonderbolts, I'll still take you somewhere anyway. Just because I love you."

Rainbow beamed a cheerful smile, dropping her tough demeanor in favor of a softer gaze, "You're the best Johnny, you're the only guy that can make me feel all girly and not be ashamed of it..." Rainbow realized what she said. "Not that I wanna be girly, I'm still the toughest mare in Ponyville!"

Johnny chuckled a bit, "I know babe, but I don't care if you do get 'girly', because I know you can kick ass when you need to. You don't need to be tough all the time, I know you're strong."

Rainbow pulled Johnny closer, "Only you get to see my softer side. Nopony else deserves that."

The two engaged in a nice kiss, Johnny keeping Dash close while he rubbed her mane and her back. Johnny doesn't need to be delicate with Rainbow Dash, but he wants to be, because he treasures her.

Rainbow broke the kiss and looked into Johnny's eyes, "I'm confident that you're the only stallion I'll love...so will you stay with me? Will you promise to marry me one day and live here with me? Raise a family with me?"

Johnny rubbed her face, keeping a soft gaze as he looked into her eyes, "I'm not leaving Rainbow Dash. When the time comes, you'll get everything that Twilight has. You'll get your proposal, your marriage and your child, and I'll be the one that gives you all that."

Rainbow really started to fluster up a bit, "Damn...might be hard to prepare for this, I'm too in love with you."

"Same here...let's take a few minutes to get this out of our system," Johnny said.

"Don't gotta tell me twice, time for you to make me your mare," Rainbow said and pulled him into a deeper kiss as she led him into her room.

Lightning flew back to Fluttershy's place, where Laura was outside feeding the animals, doing much better than last time.

"Hey Laura, where's Fluttershy?" Lightning asked, landing down outside.

"Inside with Logan, they're bonding," Laura said.

Lightning grinned, "They really like spending time with each other, good for Fluttershy. She deserves a guy that can be a good coltfriend."

"Logan better be a good coltfriend, otherwise he'll hear it from me," Laura said in a threatening tone.

Lightning giggled, "It's cute how much you care for Fluttershy, I'm guessing she's the only one you're soft around."

"In a way," Laura admitted. "She's easy to open up to and she makes me feel safe. It sounds weird coming from a girl that has metal claws but it's how I feel around her."

Lightning nodded, "I get that. Trixie makes me feel the same way, I always feel safe around her."

"You seem really happy around her too," Laura said. "I've also seen the way you look at her."

Lightning glared a little, "Look at her? What are you getting at?"

"Hey it seems like you shoot a lot of glances her way, I even saw you blushing once. Sometimes I swear you have a crush on her," Laura said.

Lightning scrunched up her face, "No I don't...I just admire her. She's everything I wanna be."

"Hey nothing wrong with a crush," Laura then approached Lightning Dust and spoke in a hushed tone. "Can you keep a secret?"

Lightning nodded, "Of course, you're my best friend."

Laura blushed a little. "Can't believe I'm gonna say this but...I once had a crush on Peter," Laura said.

Lightning stifled a laugh, "You what?"

"I'm serious, now even though he's an annoying jackass, part of me finds that charming. He's also got that easy going lifestyle, something I envy a little, plus he's got that caring attitude," Laura said.

Lightning smiled at that, "Hey that's nice. Peter's a handsome guy, if he wasn't married I'd totally date him."

"Also, I think I might be into Pinkie Pie's sister," Laura confessed again.

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "Which one? The shy one, the angry one or the one that always has the same look on her face?"

"The angry one, Limestone. She can be really bitchy, not that I'm any better, but in a way I like that about her. I like how tough she is, probably the only one who can out-tough me," Laura said.

Lightning giggled, "I wonder what a date between you both would be like?"

"Let's just say we'll need to be in a private place because we'll likely spend the night yelling at each other," Laura said.

"How romantic," Lightning said sarcastically while Laura did a smug grin.

"Yeah...wow I just told you two secrets without hesitation," Laura pulled Lightning into a side hug, "You're really growing on me."

Lightning felt great, she's been surrounded by so much love and care lately. Trixie was right, this is what she needs. She owes a lot to Trixie for that.

"Thanks Laura," Lightning hugged her back. "I'm glad you trust me, means a lot. I promise I won't tell anypony."

"I know, best friend," Laura said with a playful grin.

"Right, you are my best friend. I feel like I can be honest with you," Lightning said. "Maybe I do like Trixie a little, though I'm still not sure if I like her that way or I just wanna be closer to her as a friend."

"You'll figure it out, don't worry too much alright?" Laura said.

Lightning nodded, then remembered. "Oh, I wanna show you something!" Lightning got up and took to the air, flying around a bit and doing some fancy tricks. Laura looked pretty amazed, since when can Lightning fly like that?

After a minute of demonstrating, Lightning flew back down to an impressed Laura.

"Whoa, you can fly great again!" Laura said.

"I can thank Peter for that, he made me something to help me fly," Laura said and gestured to the bracelets on her wing.

Laura looked closely at them, "Damn, guy's a genius."

"Yeah, this means so much to me. He really does care about others...makes me feel a bit guilty for shunning him when I did..." Lightning admitted.

"Hey, that's then, this is now, let's just be thankful for Peter," Laura said.

Lightning nodded, "Yeah...I really thanked him."

Laura raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'really'?"

Lightning blushed, "I kissed him...like a kiss-kiss."

Laura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "You...kissed...Peter? A real kiss?"

Lightning nodded and blushed more, "Yeah...it was the best moment of my life...I really, really wish he was single."

Laura couldn't believe this, "Does Princess Sparkle-Butt know about that?"

Lightning shook her head, "She wasn't around, though I know she'll be pissed if she finds out. But it's something I just wanted to do, I'll deal with the consequences later."

Laura placed her foreleg around Lightning, "Hey if she wants to get to you, she'll have to go through me.:

Lightning shook her head, "I don't want you getting in trouble with me."

"Hey I'm not afraid to kick her ass, in fact I'll enjoy it," Laura said with a grin.

Lightning placed her foreleg around Laura, "You're bold, I like that about you. If Limestone comes by again I'll be sure to help make you look good for her."

"Thanks, same to you and Trixie," Laura said.

Fluttershy noticed this from her window, she had a smile of admiration. "They've really become good friends."

Logan also noticed from the window, "Yeah, Laura's gotten much better lately, and Lightning Dust has also improved on her personality."

Fluttershy nuzzled Logan, "Friendship really is magic, it did wonders for both of them."

Logan placed his foreleg around Fluttershy, "Thanks to you darling. Yer a great friend, and you'll make a great mother someday."

Fluttershy blushed, "If I become a mother...would you be the father to that child?"

Logan somehow felt happiness from hearing that, knowing the possibility of him having a good family with Fluttershy is very possible. Fluttershy would make a good mother for his child, he could only hope he could be just as good of a parent. He'll really need Fluttershy's help.

"I would love to...just promise to stay by my side, I wanna make sure I'm a good enough father," Logan said.

"I'll help you...but we'll worry about that another time, right now I just wanna be with you," Fluttershy said as the two engaged in some passionate kissing.

Back at the Treebrary, Rumble is sitting outside against the home while Mayday rests on his stomach. She's too cute sometimes, he just loves stroking her mane and she loves just being close to him.

Rumble looked around and saw all the happy ponies, walking around and doing their thing. Soon enough he was joined by Scootaloo.

"Sup Rumble?"

Rumble turned to her with a smile, "Hey there Scootaloo."

Scootaloo placed her foreleg around Rumble, no tricks this time, and gazed at him again. "So...I never really got an answer from before."

"Answer about what?" Rumble asked.

"You, me, Wonderbolts show, together?" Scootaloo reminded. "Even if not the Wonderbolts, I'd still like to take you somewhere nice, just to spend some time with you."

Rumble rubbed his head, "I guess, that sounds fun."

Scootaloo stroked his mane a little, "That's nice." She looked down and saw Mayday glaring up at her. Scootaloo knew she was gonna be trouble, but she had a plan. "Would you like to come too Mayday?"

Mayday rose her eyebrow, "What?"

"Yeah, you can come too. Who am I to separate Rumble from his favorite little filly after all? Where me and Rumble go, you can go. I like you kid, us Pegasi can stick together and do awesome things. Sound good to you?" Scootaloo asked.

Mayday shrugged, "I guess so..."

Scootaloo rubbed her mane, "Good filly, maybe Rumble and I can teach you how to fly someday, sound good?" Scootaloo asked.

Mayday nodded, "Alright then..."

Scootaloo grinned, she knows she just has to get Mayday to like her and then maybe she'll lighten up on Rumble. Scootaloo was gonna have Rumble as her coltfriend, she'll surpass Apple Bloom in affection.

At this point Twilight had come home from shopping and noticed the three foals sitting together, Scootaloo being really close to Rumble. Normally she'd be fine with this, but she remembers that Rumble might have feelings for Apple Bloom, and judging from the uncertainty in his eyes, it seems like Scootaloo is putting him in an awkward position.

"Rumble? Scootaloo? Mayday?" Twilight said.

The three foals turned their attention to Twilight and waved.

"Sup Twilight? I'm just chilling with Rumble and Mayday if you don't mind," Scootaloo said.

Twilight hesitantly nodded, "Anyway I'm gonna be inside if you need me, for any reason," Twilight emphasized the last part a bit subtly, at least that's how Rumble took it.

Once she went inside, Mayday got up, "I'm gonna go see if she got any candy, be back in a moment."

Mayday went inside, leaving Scootaloo alone with Rumble. Suddenly she had a pretty triumphant smile and looked to Rumble with something in mind.

"So do you wanna go inside and-" Rumble's attention was suddenly turned to Scootaloo as she placed a nice kiss on the unsuspecting colt. Rumble was surprised at this, though he wasn't sure how to feel. Tee kiss was nice but he felt like he shouldn't be doing this, Apple Bloom was there first after all.

Scootaloo broke away and patted his cheek, "There's more if you want any, come see me sometime." Scootaloo stood up and walked away with a confident smile, leaving Rumble pretty shocked.

"What just happened?" Rumble asked. He decided to go inside and find Twilight, he had a few questions for her.

He looked around and saw her putting the food away while Mayday checked around for candy, no success.

"Twilight, I need to speak with you, it's a bit of an awkward topic though," Rumble said.

"I figured that, sit down a moment and-" Twilight stopped talking when she saw Peter come to the kitchen, rubbing his stomach a little.

"I need a snack," Peter said, then noticed Mayday poking around the bag. "Find anything good Mayday?"

"No...not yet," Mayday said.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Peter, Rumble needs to ask me a question, mind taking Mayday out the kitchen so-"

"No, Peter can help too, I think it's something he'll know about too," Rumble said, then turned it Mayday. "Though it's a bit embarrassing to say in front of Mayday."

"Don't worry," Twilight said and called out. "Trixie! Come here a moment please."

Trixie came into the kitchen, "Yes Twilight?"

"Take Mayday upstairs, we need to talk with Rumble about something important," Twilight said.

"Sure thing," Trixie said and grabbed Mayday. "Let's go little filly."

After they left, Twilight turned to Rumble. "Alright sweetie, speak now."

Rumble took a breath, "Let's say that you are in love with a filly, and she loves you, and you both wanna be together. But another filly likes you, and makes it very obvious." Rumble blushed for this part. "What happens when that other filly who likes you...kisses you?"

Twilight had a slight blush, she has an understanding of what Rumble means. Peter however, took that the wrong way, "Hey is this about Lightning Dust kissing me!?"

Rumble looked to Peter with a raised eyebrow, "She did what!?"

Twilight looked at Peter furiously, "She did what!?"

Peter realized he may have made a slip, "Wait, what is Rumble talking about!?"

Rumble just glared curiously at Peter, "Scootaloo kissed me a moment ago. I think she likes me, but I like Apple Bloom. At least I think I like her."

Peter felt like an idiot, "Ooooh..." He then turned slowly to an angry looking Twilight. "So I may have goofed up a moment ago."

Twilight gritted her teeth, "Lightning Dust kissed you...? When may I ask this happened!?"

Peter gulped, "Earlier today...I didn't really enjoy it though, she was just so happy with something I did for her."

"What did you do for her Peter?" Twilight asked, still somewhat steaming.

"I made her something to help her fly better, she was so happy she kissed me. This happened while you were shopping, and since you just got home I haven't had a chance to tell you..." Peter said while sweating nervously.

Twilight huffed a little and then took a breath. "She just kissed you...you didn't kiss back?"

Peter shook his head, "No of course not, you know I only love you."

Twilight took a few seconds to regain her composure, "I see...since you didn't kiss her, I won't fault you. Because I trust you Peter, I know some mares just like you too much. Plus I'm sure you would have told me later, am I right?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah...probably a little better than I did. You forgive me?"

Twilight nodded, "It's fine...don't worry about it. Like I said, I trust you, and I can believe that you didn't enjoy it. You're not the type to intentionally cheat."

Peter felt relieved at that, "I'll still make this up to you. In a way, when stuff like this happens, though not to this extent, it just makes me realize how much I love you that much more. Only you can give me happiness from a kiss, because the action means nothing if the mare behind it isn't special to me."

Somehow Twilight's dissolved into happiness, "You really mean that Peter?"

"Of course, I only love you. In fact I really just wanna kiss you right now, just to remind myself why I'm so lucky," Peter said.

Twilight quickly rushed to Peter and engaged him in a loving kiss, giving the stallion relief and giving Rumble some confusion. Twilight seemed so angry a moment ago, then she's happy? Twilight is a very unusual mare to Rumble.

Twilight broke the kiss and smiled to Peter, "I love you so much Peter, I'm glad that-" Twilight then noticed Rumble just staring and blushed a little. "Oh, look at me, I forgot all about you Rumble. Um, I guess in a way this is what you need to know. Maybe it's better for you because Apple Bloom isn't your marefriend yet, you have a chance to explore. But you are becoming much closer to realizing that you love her, because she makes you happy with her affection."

Peter nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean who's kiss was more special? The one from Apple Bloom or the one from Scootaloo?"

Rumble thought a moment, "I guess it's Apple Bloom. Her kiss made me happy."

"Good, now you know," Twilight said, then turned to Peter. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy with Peter."

Rumble nodded, "Right, have fun you two." He quickly left the kitchen while Twilight continued to make out with Peter.

"Better than Lightning Dust?" Twilight asked in between the kissing.

Peter continued to kiss Twilight, "Much better..."

Rumble looked back at the two and shook his head, "They can be so weird sometimes." He left the home, he had one thing left to do.

Rumble had arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and found Apple Bloom moving some apples.

"Ok, I gotta tell her...I just hope she doesn't get mad," Rumble said.

He cautiously approached the young farmer filly, "Um, Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom turned to Rumble, "Rumble? This is a nice surprise, what brings you here?"

Rumble approached Apple Bloom nervously, "I have something to tell you, but you might not like it."

Apple Bloom grew concerned, "What is it?"

Rumble decided to just blurt it out, "Scootaloo kissed me..."

Apple Bloom gasped a little, then grew sad, "So...you like her kiss better than mine?"

Rumble shook his head, "No...I like yours better." Rumble realized. "Wait you're not mad?"

Apple Bloom shook her head, "No, why would ah be? You technically ain't mah coltfriend, so yer free to kiss other fillies." She then realized something, "Wait, why were you so concerned about that?"

Rumble blushed a little, "Because...I think I might like you the way you like me...so it felt weird for another filly to kiss me."

Apple Bloom beamed in happiness, "Really!? You do!? Oh Rumble!" She then lunged forward and kissed him, a nice loving kiss. This is the type of kiss that Rumble likes, the type he would return. Apple Bloom broke away, "So does this mean you'll be mah coltfriend?"

"I want to," Rumble said, then turned to the side. "But...there's still one other filly."

Apple Bloom remembered, "Sweetie Belle...wait do you like her?"

"I'm not sure," Rumble said. "I wanna find out first though, if I become your coltfriend I wanna make sure I don't love any other filly. It doesn't help that she's really pretty," Rumble then quickly had to rephrase that, "Not that you aren't, in fact you're beautiful..." Rumble blushed madly, "What did I say?"

Apple Bloom's face was as red as her family's apples, "You just called me 'beautiful'...that word just came out yer mouth and directed at me..." She then pulled him into a hug, "You just made me the happiest filly!"

Rumble chuckled a bit, "I'm glad but...I wanna try it out with Sweetie Belle, because truth be told I've always wondered what type of girlfriend she would make. I'm afraid to leave this unexplored."

Apple Bloom nodded, "That's fine, it's perfectly normal. Ah appreciate you wanting to do that fer me...ah guess you learned a thing or two from Peter."

"Peter and Twilight are the ones who helped me realize this. Plus I know some mares like Peter, one even kissed him earlier today," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow, "Really? Who!?"

"Lightning Dust," Rumble said. "I know that Peter goes through some awkward stuff, especially with other mares. I know that Luna and Future Sweetie Belle are in love with him, and that Spitfire has a crush on him. Plus sometimes I hear them talking about it. Peter probably doesn't even realize how many girls like him, he thinks it's only a couple, but Twilight says it's more than that."

"It is...Peter does have some romance trouble, he loves Twilight but he's always worried something will happen so that Twilight doesn't love him anymore," Apple Bloom said.

"Right...he also said he's afraid he'll stop loving Twilight, so that's why I need to make sure of this, I'm confident you're the one for me but I wanna have no doubts about this. I can never forgive myself if I hurt you," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Better to know now before we're a couple, than after. Thanks Rumble, I'm glad you think about mah feelings.

Rumble nuzzled Apple Bloom, "No problem...Anyway I should head back now, maybe we do something together another time?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "I'd like that. In fact I'd love if you brought Peter and Twilight to the farm sometime for a triple-date picnic with Remy and mah sis."

"Triple date sounds fun, soon we'll be like one big family. The Parker-Sparkles and the Apples," Rumble said.

"Hey Peter's technically an honorary Apple, though ah can make you an official Apple," Apple Bloom said while shifting her eyebrows up.

"I'd like that, see you later," Rumble said and flew off, leaving Apple Bloom in bliss.

"Ah love that boy..." she then turned around to her cart. "Ah know yer hiding back there!"

Remy appeared from behind the cart, "Now you know how it feels."

Applejack also appeared, "Sorry Apple Bloom, ah just couldn't resist. He really cares about yah."

"Ah know, I'm lucky," Apple Bloom said.

"He's a good boy, Peter taught him well," Remy said.

Apple Bloom nodded, "He did...that's another reason ah can thank Peter...fer helping make a great stallion out of my soon-to-be coltfriend."

Applejack and Remy stood by Apple Bloom as they looked to the distance.

Later on, Peter himself decided to tend to some unfinished business. "Alright, time to go find Lightning Dust." He went to Fluttershy's cottage and saw Lightning Dust outside checking her wings, she looked a little sad. "Lightning Dust?"

Lightning turned to Peter, "Oh...hi Peter."

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

Lightning sighed, "I was doing some tricks, going at awesome speeds, then these things shorted out and fell. Luckily Laura was around and managed to catch me before I hurt myself, but I feel bad because you made these for me and now they don't work."

Peter looked to them, "Yeah, looks like you burned them out." He took them off, "Damn, I knew I should have made them stronger. This is a little new to me, but I think I can fix them."

"Maybe you should just let my wings heal...however long that will take," Lightning said.

Peter knelt down and hugged Lightning Dust, "I feel so bad...you should be flying, now I may have almost hurt you because I gave you something faulty."

"No Peter, I over used them, don't blame yourself," Lightning said.

"But Lightning Dust, this only happened because-"

Lightning interrupted Peter, "Enough, alright? It's not your fault, it's mine. I messed up and I'm paying for it. Please don't guilt yourself."

Peter rubbed her mane, "Still...I just feel so bad for you. I want you to be happy."

Lightning hugged back, "Peter, I am happy. I have great friends. I have a friend like Trixie who helped me turn around and be a better pony. I have a friend like Fluttershy who cares about me and took care of me when I had no place else to go. I have Laura who can trust me with her secrets and be open with me, which is hard for her to do. I have Rainbow Dash who is proving to be the same good friend she was back when we first met." She then rubbed his face affectionately, "Then there's you...you went out of your way to make something for me to help me fly. You didn't have to do that, but you did...and that makes me so happy."

Lightning pressed her forehead against Peter's, "Even if I can't fly like I used to, I have something so much better now. I do appreciate you trying though, it means so much to me. You truly are a great hero, and I feel so safe when I'm with you."

Lightning continued to look into Peter's eyes and slowly went in for a kiss, but Peter stopped her before any contact was made. "Don't...I like you, but only as a friend. I love Twilight."

Lightning blushed, "Sorry...you're just too handsome. Don't worry though, I think I like somepony else, so I won't fawn over you too long."

Peter nodded, "Why did you kiss me though? I know you can be flirty but I still didn't think you'd do it."

"Not sure really," Lightning said. "I was just so happy, plus like I said, you're really handsome." She patted his cheek, "But I suppose that was a stupid move. I'm sorry Peter."

"It's alright, I forgive you," Peter said.

"Aw, how sweet," Rainbow said and flew down to Peter and Lightning alongside Johnny.

"Hey it's my favorite rainbow-maned Pegasus and my best friend in the multiverse," Peter said.

Rainbow and Johnny both hugged Peter for that then broke off after a couple of seconds.

"Hey Lightning Dust, you ok there?" Rainbow asked.

Lightning nodded, "Yeah...but my bracelets don't work, I won't be doing that show with you."

"That sucks, sorry to hear that," Rainbow said.

"Maybe Peter can fix them?" Johnny suggested.

Lightning shook her head, "I'll wait for my wings to heal. But it's not important. I'm just happy to have good friends who care about me."

"Glad you feel that way, we really care about you too," Rainbow said.

"Still, did you really kiss Peter?" Johnny asked.

Lightning nodded, "Yup, no regrets either."

"NO REGRETS HUH!?" they heard.

Peter's pupils shrank, "Oh no..."

Suddenly a very angry Twilight stepped into the line of sight, "So you like kissing my husband!?"

Lightning backed away a little, "Hold on Twilight! I admit, that was stupid of me, so let's just be civilized now, remember you're a princess and as such-"

Twilight marched toward Lightning, "When I get my hooves on you I'll-"

Laura then jumped in between the two mares, "Get away from my best friend!"

Twilight looked even angrier. "Out of my way Laura, this doesn not concern-"

Laura then jumped at Twilight, a scuffle emerging between the two. Rainbow and Johnny just watched as the two mares battled each other, with Peter and Lightning going to break them up. Soon Fluttershy and Logan also came outside to break up the fight.

"LAURA! STOP FIGHTING!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Come on Twilight, this is ridiculous!" Peter pleaded.

Johnny nudged Rainbow and beckoned her to follow, "Come on, The Wonderbolts thing is tomorrow, we gotta be well rested."

"Right," Rainbow said and walked off with Johnny, leaving the fight behind.

The two made it back home and laid in bed together.

"Hey, Johnny, you think when we have kids, they'll wanna fly competitively too?" Rainbow asked.

Johnny shrugged, "Probably, but that's up to them."

"True, as long as they're happy," Rainbow said. She rested her head on Johnny's chest, "When would you like to have kids?"

"I don't know, when's your next heat cycle?" Johnny asked.

Rainbow blushed, "Wow, that fast?"

"Maybe not, but I'd rather it be sooner than later," Johnny said.

Rainbow nodded, "Right, works for me."

Johnny laid back while thinking. He had potential to have exactly what his best friend Peter has, a loving family. Though Johnny must admit, he does have a good family in his sister Susan, his brother-in-law Reed and his good buddy Ben. He's just adding to it, between his marefriend and potential wife Rainbow Dash, plus his honorary sister Pinkie Pie. Speaking of which, he needs to spend more time with her, she's such a nice pony.

Johnny felt happy, he felt confident, that confidence would help him and Rainbow Dash do well in the Wonderbolts show, and impress Spitfire.

Looks like the Magic of Love and Friendship is helping several ponies, and the superheroes.


	22. Rivalry Continues

The time was coming, a big moment between two worlds that is hosted in a third. Equestria will soon host a Marvel vs. Capcom battle, in which many believe might be the last one. The portals will be closing soon, who knows how long before they open again?

For now, it's time for old rivals to finally figure out, who is the dominant world? Who are the dominant teams? Which fighters are the strongest? The answers will start in Canterlot.

Peter and Twilight were on their way to the main hall in the Canterlot Castle where Princess Celestia requested their presence. They arrived in the Main Hall and met up with Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer and Princess Celestia.

"Peter, Twilight, good to see you both" Celestia said.

"Same to you Princess Celestia," Peter said while bowing.

"It's always a pleasure to see you," Twilight said while also bowing.

Celestia too bowed in respect for a fellow Princess and a noble Superhero. Luna and Sunset also approached the duo with bows.

"So what did you need Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"It's not really for me, it's for them," Celestia said and gestured to the five Capcom heroes; Ryu, Chris, Dante, Chun Li and Spencer.

"Peter, Twilight, great to see you both," Chun Li said.

Peter bowed to Chun Li, showing much respect to his trainer. "It's great to see you Chun Li, um does this have to do with the training?"

"Almost...now since the Marvel vs. Capcom Battles will take place in the coming days, we figured it'd be best if we had a little meeting finally figure out who will be fighting in this battle," Chun Li said.

"We've been in contact with your world Peter," Sunset said. "A few friends of yours will be arriving soon enough."

Chun Li approached Peter, "Also, I should mention that I until the tournament, I will be spending my time here in Equestria." She leaned in closer, "Which means more training between us."

Peter chuckled nervously, "Wow, that sounds great..."

Chun Li raised her eyebrow, "You sound pretty nervous, did you not like my training before?" She grinned a little, "Did you feel too sore?"

"Kinda," Peter said. "You're no joke when it comes to training."

"I did warn you Peter, now that I'm staying here, your training WILL intensify," Chun Li said, getting Peter a little worried.

"Hey...you're not just doing this so that I'll be too sore to fight, thus giving your boys an easy win?" Peter asked.

"Hopefully that's not the case, would be very dishonorable," Luna said.

Chun Li shook her head, "That's not how we do things. Trust me when I say that Ryu, Chris and Dante want you at your absolute best."

"Yeah," Ryu said from nearby. "We don't want to hear any excuses from you when you lose Spider-Boy."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Boy? It's Spider-Man, or technically now I'm Spider-Mane."

"First off, Spider-Mane is just ridiculous," Ryu said. "Second, like I said, until you prove otherwise, you're not a man, you're just a boy."

Luna gave Ryu a dirty glare, "How disrespectful of you to say. Peter has proven himself on many occasions, who are you to decide his manhood?"

"I've fought with men, while this boy has many great attributes, he has shown that he isn't as mature as a man should be," Ryu said.

Luna stepped to Ryu, "You are the most prideful and arrogant stallion I've had the displeasure of knowing, aside from your two cohorts. Honestly a little more arrogance and you'd be on par with a bothersome nephew of mine. Peter is a great stallion, you have no business saying otherwise!"

Ryu raised his eyebrow. "You really like speaking up for this boy. I take it the two of you are really close."

"Yeah, you two banging behind Princess Twilight's back or something?" Dante asked.

Luna shot a glare to the half-breed, "Watch your tone! I am not one to conduct in such a manner!"

"The way you're acting proves otherwise," Chris said.

Before Luna could say anything else, Chun Li approached them. "Enough! Can't you three go five minutes without saying anything to cause a headache for Spider-Man or those closest to him!?"

"Seriously guys, even I find this a little annoying," Spencer said. "Great you have team spirit but enough's enough, show some respect."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Going soft on us? When did you start jumping on Parker's bandwagon Spencer?"

Spencer glared at Dante, "Don't get the wrong idea jackass, I'm not a Spider-Man fan in any shape or form but sometimes you just gotta know when to do this crap, right now is not the best time."

Dante scoffed a little, "Whatever bro."

Spencer sighed a little, he's starting to feel some shame of these guys.

"Anyway Peter, I think it's best if we all went to Ponyville now. You and I can train a little, nothing too straining though," Chun Li said.

"That's fine with me, though what about the others? Aren't more coming from our worlds?" Peter asked.

"Soon enough, shouldn't take long. Sunset Shimmer said she even got a non-hero friend of yours from your world," Chun Li said.

Peter looked curious, "Non-hero? Who could that be? Don't have to many of those."

"Ha, nerd," Dante taunted.

Chun Li glared at the half-breed, "Shut up..."

Dante shrugged, "Whatever babe."

"Don't...call me babe," Chun Li warned.

Peter gestured Chun Li over, "Come on, we'll talk more on the train."

Twilight however looked concerned, "Are those three coming to Ponyville as well?"

Chun Li nodded, "Just to see that Apple Farmer friend and Fashionista mare, Sunset Shimmer will do her usual job keeping them under control."

"And I'll try not to mess up this time," Sunset said.

Peter gave her a sympathetic look, "You didn't mess up, something just happened that was beyond your control."

"In this rare case, I'm with Parker," Ryu said. "I told you I take responsibility for what happened, as do my teammates. For your convenience we'll try to keep things civilized."

Chun Li turned to Peter, "How's your bear doing though? Is she feeling better?"

"Yeah, she's a tough one, so don't worry too much," Peter said.

Spencer scoffed, "Still can't believe you have a giant bear as a pet, I mean how?"

"My sister has a phoenix as a pet, so those types of pets aren't unusual," Luna said.

Spencer turned to Celestia, "You have a phoenix? Seriously?"

Celestia nodded, "Yes, that is true. Perhaps later I can introduce you both."

Spencer shrugged, "Guess so..." He turned to Peter, "Anyway let's head over to Ponyville."

"Right, follow me everypony," Peter said and led them to the train.

Luna looked a bit concerned, "I don't fully trust those Capcom warriors...at least those three ruffians. The mare with the large hind legs and the stallion with the metal foreleg seem fine, but those other three..."

"Sunset Shimmer has said they aren't that bad of ponies, just full of pride. Hopefully after this battle ends, respect can be built between the two," Celestia explained.

It wasn't long before everypony arrived in Ponyville. Ryu left the train, heading straight toward the Everfree Forest area. "I'm gonna go find a place to keep training."

"Ryu, wait up," Sunset said as she followed the martial artist.

Dante looked around, "I'm going to see Applejack, I know my way around." He made his way to Sweet Apple Acres.

Chris also looked around, "I'm gonna go find Rarity, see you whenever." He made his way to the Carousel Boutique.

Chun Li gestured Peter over, "Let's go train in that field."

"Alright," Peter said and turned to Twilight, "See you later."

"Ok Peter, don't strain yourself," Twilight urged.

Once Peter left with Chun Li, Spencer turned to Twilight. "What about me?"

"Come back to the Library Mr. Spencer," Twilight said.

"Just call me 'Spencer', or 'Nathan', but drop the 'Mr.' crap, that ain't doing it for me," Spencer said.

"Oh...ok then. Anyway come to the library with me please," Twilight said.

Spencer shrugged, "Alright then, good with me."

Twilight led Spencer to her library.

Ryu made his way through town, ignoring most of the ponies that glanced at him. He did notice a familiar trio of ponies, that being Derpy, Dinky and Doctor Hooves.

"Mom, Doc, look! It's that hero that saved us from the dragons!" Dinky said while gesturing to Ryu.

Doc looked over and waved gleefully while Derpy did a partial wave. Ryu did a quick wave and kept moving while Shimmer also waved at the trio.

"Ryu, slow down," Sunset urged.

"You don't need to follow me, wouldn't you much rather spend time with Twilight Sparkle? She is a friend of yours is she not?" Ryu asked.

"She is, but I'm tasked to watch over you...not that you need somepony to do that but..."

Ryu sighed, "Fine then."

"I won't bother you during your training, maybe I can even help a little," Sunset said.

Ryu looked curious, "How so? You know martial arts?"

"Not exactly, but maybe I can help any other way?" Sunset said.

Ryu stopped in his tracks, "Why help me? Are you not friends with that Spider?"

"Um, I am but...maybe I can be your friend too?" Sunset said with a hopeful smile.

Ryu wasn't sure what to make of this. She seemed to be genuine, plus his allies have friends that are ponies despite them being friends with Spider-Man, so why not?

"I guess you can help...if I can figure something out. But since you don't know martial arts well, then sparring is out of the question. I won't risk hurting you," Ryu said.

"At least you care for others, you're not bad, just a little...stubborn on certain things," Sunset said.

Ryu scoffed, "Stubborn? On what? Because I don't want to be friends with Peter? Like I said, I believe him to be very immature, he seems to be fine as a husband and he's probably a decent father. I also have no problem that he's a superhero, but I don't like how he is given everything and treated like some sort of God."

"He's not treated as a God, he's just a good friend," Sunset said.

"Still, I'll reserve judgement until I face him in battle," Ryu said and walked forward.

Sunset sighed, Ryu's not a bad guy to be around, but like she said, he's very stubborn.

With Dante, he's at the farm eating a nice apple that Applejack picked for him.

"Thanks for the apple, these are really tasty," Dante said.

"No problem Dante, nice to have ya around. How much longer before that fancy fight of yers?" Applejack asked.

"Not much longer, give it like a week," Dante said.

"Well I'll be rooting for ya...of course I'll also be rooting for mah superhero friends, especially Remy and Peter," Applejack said.

"Doesn't matter to me, cheer for whoever you want," Dante said and continued to eat the apple. "Still gonna fight hard."

"In the end, that's all that matters, a good fight and some nice healthy competition," Applejack said.

Dante nodded and continued to eat his apple. Soon he was joined by Apple Bloom, "Sup kid?"

"Hey Dante, happy to see you. I have some awesome news," Apple Bloom said.

"Lay it on me," Dante said.

Apple Bloom blushed a little, "Ah finally told Rumble how ah felt, he likes me Dante, we even kissed."

Dante chuckled, "Awesome, good for you, high five." Dante held his hoof out.

Now it's Apple Bloom's turn to giggle, "Dante, you don't have fingers, it's more of a 'high-hoof'."

Dante did a sheepish smile, "Right, forgot, still give it to me, you did well."

Apple Bloom obliged the high-hoof, "Thanks Dante. Man ah feel so happy, haven't felt this happy since mah days crusading for mah cutie mark."

Dante looked curious, "Cutie mark?"

"The marks on our flanks, everypony has one, even the ones from the Marvel world..." Apple Bloom thought a moment. "Most of them at least, Laura hasn't really tried lately, plus there's the ones that only come by fer a little bit." She had an idea, "How about you? Wanna earn yer mark?"

Dante shook his head, "I don't need a mark on my ass telling me what to be in life."

Apple Bloom groaned at the statement, "It's not telling you what to do it's...ah nevermind, probably don't matter anyway. You ain't gonna live here so you ain't gotta worry."

"Exactly, but thanks for the offer, you're a cool kid," Dante said and ruffled her mane.

As this happened, Remy had watched from nearby, a bit of a scowl on his face. He doesn't fully trust Dante, especially considering all the grief he caused Peter. He won't cause a scene though, he figures it'd be best if he just left the farm for a while.

At the Boutique, Chris is sipping on some tea while talking with Rarity.

"So who wanted this battle between your world and Peter's?" Rarity asked.

"It was Chun Li's idea. Shortly after we helped you all a couple months back, we were still wondering who's world was the best, ours or there's. Chun Li suggested one more battle between our worlds, just to find out once and for all," Chris said.

"I see...and after the battle, what then?" Rarity asked.

"Not sure, maybe we move on, find other worlds to challenge. There's so many out there," Chris said.

"I'm curious as to what those worlds are like? Are they fascinating?" Rarity asked.

"They're ok, I like to think our world's the best though," Chris said.

"Makes sense I guess," Rarity said while sipping her tea.

Chris cleared his throat, "Anyway how are things going with you and your sister...and your future sister?"

"Oh, we're fine...though I do worry for Sweetie Belle. She likes this colt Rumble, even though he got her into a bad situation those months ago," Rarity said.

"Right, I remember that," Chris said. "Wait it was his doing?"

"In a way yes, his carelessness put her in danger. Luckily Peter helped rescue her along with his friends, you and your friends," Rarity said.

"Sorry that even happened, we need to keep better track of things, the threat came from our world after all," Chris said.

"That's quite alright," Rarity said. "She's safe, that's all that matters to me."

"Good," Chris said. "Anyway if you're worried about your sister, just tell the kid to buzz off. Honestly if my sister Claire was in Sweetie Belle's position, I'd do the same thing."

Rarity nodded, "Right, I'll do just that. Though I worry because he's under Peter and Twilight's care, I have to be careful what I say to him."

"What you're worried they won't like you anymore or something?" Chris asked. "This is about your sister, it's your job to protect her, if they're really your friends then they'll understand."

Rarity took time to think about that, "I guess you're right."

"Do you hate the kid or something or what?" Chris asked.

"It's not that I hate him, I just don't trust him near my sister," Rarity said.

"Then explain it like that, sometimes you need to be tough, it's not easy but it's part of being the older sibling," Chris said.

Rarity knows he has a point, she decided to take his word on that, "I will, thank you Chris."

Meanwhile Bobby is also watching from nearby, though he himself doesn't care much to be around Chris. He decided to leave the Boutique, though he was joined by Future Sweetie Belle.

"Going for a walk?" Future Sweetie asked.

"Sorta, you coming?" Bobby asked.

"Eh, why not, better than listening to the little me daydream over marrying Rumble," Future Sweetie then blushed. "Though I'm no better with Peter."

"You're not alone, lots of mares agree of that," Bobby said and walked off with his friend.

In the park, Chun Li and Peter are training once again, this time Chun Li is teaching Peter some of her more advanced moves.

"Kick your legs faster Peter! You have super speed!" Chun Li said.

"Hey give me a break, you make this look really easy when it's not!" Peter said while trying to do Chun Li's flash kick.

"Look, like this," Chun Li said and did the move herself. Peter envied how fast she was and wondered how come he can't do that, he can do that with his fists.

"Ok, let's try again," Peter said and tried doing the move, this time doing a little better.

"See, you got it, now try to transition to the other leg with the same flash kicks," Chun Li ordered.

Peter did just that, though he messed up a few times, his usually good reflexes failing him. It also didn't help that he had an unexpected audience.

Logan was there, watching with Fluttershy while resting against a try and his foreleg around her, holding her really close to him. Deadpool was watching while eating cake with Pinkie Pie and occasionally laughing at Peter (despite Chun Li telling him several times to 'shut up'). Johnny was watching curiously alongside Rainbow Dash, wondering how Peter was gonna handle this training. Janet wat with Spike, surprised to see for herself a Capcom fighter training a Marvel hero.

Peter finally did the transition right, though the move itself was a little sloppy.

"Peter, you almost have this, don't give up," Chun Li encouraged.

"I'm sorry Chun Li, I'm trying but it's not as easy at it looks," Peter said.

"I know Peter, I learned this stuff when I was a young teenager," Chun Li said.

"Funny I got my powers as a young teenager," Peter said.

Chun Li giggled a bit, but dropped it immediately, "Anyway just keep trying!"

Peter groaned and continued to do the move, though still having trouble and getting laughed at by Deadpool.

"What's funny is that he looks even more like a girl when he does that."

Chun Li growled, "How many times must I tell you? SHUT UP!"

"How many times must I tell you? NO!" Deadpool said and laughed some more.

Chun Li face hoofed, "I can't explain how much I don't like you."

"He's just doing this for attention, just ignore him," Peter suggested.

Chun Li nodded, "Guess so...anyway we'll get back to that move later, I don't want you wearing yourself out too much over it. Let's just try something else."

Peter nodded and did other stuff with Chun Li. Soon enough Remy, Bobby and Future Sweetie had arrived and saw the training that Chun Li was putting Peter through.

"Wow, she's really working him," Remy said.

"Yeah, she's a really tough teacher," Janet said.

"Almost as tough as Spitfire," Rainbow Dash said.

"Wow, he does look flexible," Future Sweetie said with a grin.

Remy just watched Peter do some of the martial arts moves Chun Li demonstrated, "I'm still curious, why is she doing this for him?"

"Easy, she trains with him, learns his style, goes off to tell her buddies, easy win," Bobby said.

"She ain't that type of gal Bobby," Logan said. "Chun Li has always been about honor, she won't try crap like that."

"I'm with Logan on that Bobby, Chun Li has always respected us," Remy said.

"Ryu respected us and look what happened," Iceman said.

"Ryu's just stubborn, plus that's mostly Parker that got him like that," Logan said. "But I can honestly say that Chun Li wouldn't try crap like that."

Bobby folded his forelegs, "She better not."

"Come on guys, let's not get too competitive with this," Janet urged.

"Yeah, have fun with it!" Pinkie suggested.

Chun Li continued to train Peter while giving a few occasional glances to the Marvel heroes, noticing that Remy and Bobby had arrived. Remy looked cool as usual but Bobby looked to be in a bad mood. She paid little mind to that and continued to work with Peter.

At the Library, Spencer was reading a book Twilight had given him. It was a nice little story book that Spencer found himself enjoying. He then noticed Mayday staring at him.

"Can I help you kid?"

"Why's your leg made of metal?" Mayday asked.

Spencer looked to his arm, "Oh...it makes me stronger."

"What does it feel like? Do you feel anything? Is it weird for you? Do ponies point and say-"

"Mayday!" Twilight interrupted. "Why his arm is made of metal isn't something to be asking, let him read the book I lent him and don't bother him too much."

Mayday looked glum, to which Spencer pitied. "It's fine Twilight, kid's just curious, it's normal."

"I know, but it seems like a personal thing, not sure if you wanna share the story," Twilight said.

"Probably not a good idea to go into detail, don't wanna worry the kid. But like I said, it makes me stronger," Spencer said and turned to Mayday. "For the record, I can feel it...but not the way you feel your arm. But I can move it like I move any part of my body."

Mayday nodded, "Ok Mister."

"You can call me 'Spencer', or 'Nathan', whichever is easier," Spencer said.

"Do you have a Superhero name?" Mayday asked.

Spencer thought a moment, "I'm not a superhero in the same way your dad is, but people do call me 'The Bionic Commando'."

Mayday smiled at that, "I like it, makes you sound cool."

Spencer smiled at that, "Thanks kid, you're really nice, your parents raised you well. How old are you?"

"I'm four," Mayday said.

Spencer looked surprised, "Wow, you're so smart too."

Mayday blushed, "Thanks Nathan."

Twilight ruffled Mayday's mane, "She's mine and Peter's little genius."

"Your kid's gonna be something, I can tell," Spencer said.

Twilight nodded, "Thank you Nathan, you're really kind."

A few hours later at the park, Peter is seen sitting while streams of sweat came down his face as he panted, "Wow...that was some workout."

Chun Li is also seen sweating and panting, "Yeah...you have a lot of stamina."

Peter wiped the sweat from his face and turned around. He saw his friends still there, along some others who had recently joined, such as Applejack, Rarity, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Laura, Lightning Dust Trixie, Rumble, Derpy, Dinky, Lyra and Octavia.

He also noticed that Chris and Dante were also watching from nearby, each with scowls on their faces.

"That's all for now Peter, you should go home and rest, tomorrow we get up nice and early to continue," Chun Li said.

Peter groaned, "Guess so...wait where will you be staying?"

"Probably in Canterlot, unless you have an inn around here," Chun Li said.

"I'm not sure, though if you want to stay in town I can find a place for you," Peter said.

"That's really nice of you Peter, but don't worry too much," Chun Li said.

"I would just hate for you to have to travel all the way to Ponyville from Canterlot every morning, especially if it's early," Peter said.

"I love the way you think of others...now I feel guilty about wanting you to get up early," Chun Li said, then had a realization. "Wait is that your intention!?"

Peter shook his head, "No way, I hate getting up early but if I have to I will."

"Even if Twilight has to go through a lot to do so," Spike joked.

Peter glared at Spike for that comment then turned to Chun Li. "Maybe I can talk to Twilight and you can stay in our home for the week."

"I don't wanna be a burden, besides don't you have enough people living in your house?" Chun Li asked.

"Yeah I do have a Full House," Peter said and chuckled. "But seriously it's no big deal."

Chun Li nodded, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Soon enough Ryu showed up along with Sunset Shimmer, he himself looking like he trained hard. "Looks like you were busy Parker."

"So were you," Peter said.

"Chun Li really let that kid have it with the training, don't be surprised if he starts crying soon," Dante joked.

Johnny glared at Dante, "Watch it demon boy."

Dante did a smug look to Johnny then turned to Chris, "Anyway where do we sleep?"

"Don't care really," Chris said.

"I can get you boys a place in Canterlot, don't worry about that," Sunset said.

Ryu nodded and turned to Chun Li, "Where's Spencer?"

"Probably with Twilight, let's go find him and discuss the sleeping arrangements," Chun Li said.

Ryu nodded and gestured his teammates to follow.

Applejack turned back to the farm, "Ah reckon we should all get going."

"You go ahead, I need to talk with Peter," Remy said.

"Same here," Johnny said.

Soon the other heroes started saying the same thing.

"Well we'll head off then, you come home whenever," Rarity said.

"Don't take too long please," Pinkie said.

The heroes all nodded and big their loved ones goodbye while they along with Sunset followed Peter, Trixie, Rumble, Spike and the Capcom fighters back home.

They had arrived at the library a little later, going inside to see Twilight talking with Spencer about stuff.

"I was so worried about not sending a letter to Princess Celestia that I actually-" Twilight stopped talking when she saw the others come in. "Oh, hi there, I was just talking with Nathan."

"Nathan?" Chris said and turned to Spencer. "She your friend now?"

"Got a problem with that Redfield? You're friends with that Unicorn that makes clothes, what's it to you if I'm friends with Twilight?" " Spencer asked.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Like I give a damn anyway."

Twilight looked concerned, "Anyway, what brings you all here?"

"If it's alright with you Twilight, think Chun Li can stay here the week? She wants to keep training me and I'd hate if she had to travel from Canterlot daily," Peter said.

Twilight looked to Chun Li, who offered a friendly wave. "I don't see why not, in fact maybe Nathan can stay as well."

"I don't wanna be a burden," Spencer said.

"You won't be, I can get some sleeping bags and you can sleep down here, no problem," Twilight said.

Spencer shrugged, "Alright then, I don't mind."

"I'll find a way to house these Capcom Warriors and the others who will be coming shortly," Sunset said.

"What others?" Johnny asked.

"People from your world and Capcom," Sunset said.

Johnny looked curious, "Does that include my family?"

"Probably, it's mainly those participating in Marvel vs. Capcom," Sunset said.

Logan looked curious, "That's interesting, I look forward to see who's coming."

Twilight turned to the heroes, "Any reason the rest of you are here?"

"We need to talk to Peter quickly," Johnny said.

Peter nodded, "Ok then, let's talk in my lab, come on."

Peter led the heroes into his lab while Twilight turned to the Capcom fighters, "I need to speak with Sunset Shimmer a moment, mind waiting in my room?"

Chun Li nodded, "We can wait," She turned to the others, "Come on."

Spike pointed to where the room was and then turned to Twilight, "Want me to watch the foals?"

"Sure, go with Trixie outside and wait a moment, hopefully it won't take long," Twilight said.

Spike gestured for them to follow him as he led them off.

Upstairs Chun Li had entered Twilight's room and looked around, "This bedroom is so nice."

Chris noticed the Balcony, "They even have a view of the town, not bad."

Ryu looked around the room, he saw all the awards that the Power Couple had, mainly Peter's. "Amazing how this world just loves Spider-Man, pretty overrated honestly."

"Ryu enough, he's a nice boy, let's not start complaining about things," Chun Li said.

"What makes him so special though?" Ryu asked. "He's just another hero, a Spider based hero nonetheless."

"Spiders do suck, I've had my run in with those infected ones," Chris said.

"Don't forget the demon ones," Dante reminded.

"Enough guys, have a little respect. He's a good husband and father. Have you seen his daughter? She's very smart and respectful," Spencer said.

"Whatever, I still wanna see the big deal," Dante said as he sat down.

"Me too," Chris said as he sat against the wall.

"Same," Ryu said, leaning against a bookcase, causing a crystal ball to accidentally fall down.

Chun Li rushed to it, "Oh no, is it broken!?"

Chris looked it over, "No it doesn't seem to be-"

"Ow, that Spider just bit me!" they heard a voice said.

Ryu looked around frantically, "Spider!? Where!?" He got into a stance, "Show yourself beast!"

"Ryu, chill, it came from...that Crystal Ball," Spencer said.

The five heroes gathered around and looked at the ball, seeing an image of a young Peter shortly after he was bitten by a spider.

"Is that...Peter?" Chun Li asked.

"Wow...he looks like a freaken nerd, look at those stupid looking glasses," Dante said.

"What is this?" Chris asked.

"Whatever it is, it's showing us Spider-Man's memories," Spencer said.

They continued to look at the Crystal Ball as it fasted forward to the next morning, and Peter discovering his powers.

"Wow...so that's how he got his powers," Spencer said.

Chun Li looked unsure, "Should we be watching this? It seems personal."

"Hey you teach him your martial arts skills, least we can do is see what makes him, well him," Chris said.

"Yeah but-" Chun Li was interrupted when Dante shushed her.

"You don't wanna see then leave, we do though. Now please be quiet a moment so we can check this stuff out," Dante said.

"Besides Peter told Chun Li some personal stuff from him, even me and Twilight shared some of our past with each other a moment ago, even some of my tougher times," Spencer said.

Chun Li sighed and watched the memories, having some curiosity over Spider-Man herself.

In Peter's lab, the heroes are all expressing their concerns to him.

"Peter, why do you trust Chun Li so much?" Bobby asked.

"She's really nice Bobby, you need to stop worrying," Peter answered.

"Bobby might be right...wow that's weird to say, but still, can you trust them?" Laura asked.

"Parker can trust Chun Li, but they both need to watch out for those Capcom guys. They seem intent on making him look bad," Logan said.

"Yeah, they might keep an eye out to see what can give them an edge, they don't just wanna beat you Peter, they wanna humiliate you," Johnny said.

"We're just worried about you Peter," Janet said.

"Chun Li's cool but most of them Capcom folk are gonna be going for you, it's not gonna be easy," Remy said.

"Relax, I'll be fine, anyway I'm not going in alone, you're all gonna fight with me right?" Peter asked.

"Of course, you're our best friend," Johnny said.

"We got your back, we'll always fight with you, no matter what," Remy said.

"That's one reason none of us wanna leave this world, not because we love your wife's friends, but because we care about you," Janet said.

"You've been through a lot of crap Parker, you need us," Logan said.

Peter smiled at this, "Aw, I'm really touched everypony. I'm glad to have good friends and allies, you all are like my family now."

"Some of us are gonna be family with you mon ami," Remy said.

"Yeah, you and I are gonna be in-laws one day," Janet said.

"That's why we're concerned for you bro, we need to come up with some strategies, I just wish we knew who else was coming," Johnny said.

"I'm sure Cyclops might join, he'll bring some of the X-Men," Logan said.

"Maybe Iron Man will come with The Avengers," Janet said.

"Hopefully Reed, Sue and Ben join," Johnny said.

"Oh...what about Batman!" Deadpool said.

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Batman isn't from our world,"

"Oh...but that would be cool right?" Deadpool asked.

"Oh yeah," Peter agreed.

"Definitely," Johnny said.

"I'm more of a Robin person myself," Remy said while clutching his staff.

Logan groaned, "Focus dimwits, for now let's just strategize amongst each other."

The other heroes nodded and started talking their strategy.

Meanwhile Sunset is still talking with Twilight, "Ryu isn't as bad as most think he is, he's actually kind and caring."

"Maybe, but he's still talking bad things about Peter, I don't like that," Twilight said.

"Hopefully after the competition ends, they can be friends. Both worlds should be friends," Sunset said.

"If Marvel can be friends with Equestria, I think Capcom can be friends with both," Twilight said.

"Plus any other world they might know," Sunset said.

"Perhaps, Peter did mention another superhero world, like this one fellow who sounds interesting, he's called 'Batman'," Twilight said.

"Batman? Sounds interesting, though I'm more into Superman, he's a superior hero," Sunset said.

Twilight's eye twitched, "What did you just say?"

Sunset looked curious, "That I think Superman's better, why do you ask?"

Before Twilight could say anything, Spike came through the door, "Luna's coming!"

Twilight looked curious, "Luna, what brings her here?"

They both went outside and saw Luna, but she wasn't alone, two other ponies were with her.

"Hello Twilight, good to see you. I'm here with two fighters of the Capcom world, Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield," Luna said.

Leon approached Twilight and held his hoof out, "Great to see you again Princess."

Twilight shook his hoof, "Same to you Leon."

Claire approached Twilight, "Hey Twilight, you probably don't remember me too well, I was mostly with your friend Applejack."

"I remember you vaguely, I know you're Chris Redfield's younger sister," Twilight said.

"Yeah, say where is my brother?" Claire asked.

"In my house, he's waiting in my room with Ryu, Chun Li, Dante and Nathan Spencer," Twilight said.

"Ok then, anyway the Marvel and Capcom fighters are all here, one Marvel person came here, I believe you know him, he's over there," Claire said and pointed to a familiar Pegasus.

"I know you, you're Hawkeye," Twilight said.

Hawkeye approached the two and nodded, "Hello Twilight Sparkle, how are things?"

"They're well, did you come here to see Peter? Or maybe Janet since she's an Avenger like you?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, come tell them that the Marvel and Capcom guys warriors are here, rumor is that a few fighters from other realms might show up to see this battle," Hawkeye said.

"Wow, imagine that, anyway come let's go see Peter," Twilight said.

Twilight and Sunset led the ponies home, where Luna was greeted by Rumble and Mayday.

"Hi Mama Luna," Mayday said.

"Good to see you Luna," Rumble said.

Luna hugged both foals, "It's great to see you both as well."

"Aw, that's cute. Those are your kids right Twilight?" Claire asked.

"Yes, my daughter and my adopted colt. Luna's my daughter's Godmother, so they already have a good bond," Twilight said.

"That's cute," Leon said.

"Still can't believe Peter had a kid...you're both lucky," Hawkeye said.

Twilight nodded, "Thanks."

Twilight led them inside and knocked on the lab door, "Peter, surprise for you!"

"Who is it!?" Peter asked.

Hawkeye entered the lab, "Yo Spidey, been a while."

Janet approached him, "Clint? Wow you're here!?"

"Yeah, me and a bunch of guys from our world," Hawkeye said.

That raised interest from the Marvel fighters.

"Who came?" Johnny asked.

"Well the rest of the Fantastic Four came, along with some of the X-Men, like Cyclops and Storm," Hawkeye said, earning interest from Johnny, Logan, Remy and Bobby.

"Sweet, my family's here, gotta tell Pinkie to invite her sisters," Johnny said.

"Also Cap's here, along with Stark," Hawkeye said.

"Yes! The Avengers will Assemble!" Wasp said.

Hawkeye also turned to Peter, "Also one of your friends from your world is here, a girl named, Mary-Jane Watson."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "The girl I went to school with? Wait is she fighting too!?"

Hawkeye scratched his head, "I don't think so...I don't even know if she has powers."

"Not that I know of," Peter said.

"This is awesome, big fight about to come, we need more strategy," Johnny said.

"We're gonna go see them in a bit, but let's see what you have so far," Hawkeye said.

While the Marvel heroes discussed strategy, Twilight talked a bit with Leon and Claire.

"So...just curious, how many from your world don't like my husband Peter?" Twilight asked.

Leon tapped his chin, "Um...hard to say, a few of them are vocal, like Ryu's friend Ken, though some admit to respecting Spider-Man, like Strider Hiryu."

"But don't worry, it's divided among all of the Marvels, so it's not like they'll all attack Spider-Man," Claire said.

"Good, I hope that's not the case, I just worry about him," Twilight said. "He's been through so much, he's had to deal with people hating him for so long, then his guilt complex over some mistakes, he's been through a lot ever since he got his powers. He's been Spider-Man for about nine years, myself I've only really been doing this stuff about five years."

"I've got about 10 years of experience myself, I know what he's probably going through, though I'm sure he's had it much worse," Leon said.

"Don't worry, once the competition ends, we won't bug his world anymore, alright?" Claire asked.

Twilight nodded, "Good, thanks."

Leon walked upstairs, I'll go talk to Chris and the others, be back in a moment."

Meanwhile in the room, the Capcom heroes continued to look at the memories, covering his four years as Spider-Man in the Marvel world, even some more recent things. At this point they're watching his adventures from the Future.

Spencer is looking on, feeling strange concern. At first he was just mildly curious, then that turned into such worry for him. Chun Li is almost in tears from what she's seeing. All the struggles Peter had put up with. Ryu, Chris and Dante are just watching, showing very little emotion for what's occurring before them.

Leon knocked on the door and entered the room, "Chris?"

He peeked inside and saw them watching a Crystal Ball. He looked and saw something strange. "Is that a giant bear? And a bunch of insects?"

The Capcom heroes turned to see Leon.

"Leon? Is that you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Leon asked.

"This is Peter's memories, this is when he went to the future or something," Spencer said.

Leon raised his eyebrow, "What?"

They continued to watch until the memories faded with Peter going back to his world.

"That...was kinda weird," Leon said.

"You missed a lot, trust me," Spencer said in a low tone.

Leon looked over to Chun Li, who almost looked to be crying. "Are you alright?"

Chun Li just stood up and left the room, trying to hold some tears back.

"I can't blame her," Spencer said. "I feel so bad for Peter...I didn't know he went through so much." Spencer sighed, "That's one tough kid, he's got my respect for handling it like a man."

Dante groaned, "Is that all? That's all that happened to the whiney son of a bitch!?"

Spencer glared at Dante, "What did you just say!?"

"He's upset about his freaken uncle!? Well after what happened to my mother, tell me where my harem is!" Dante shouted.

"He's complaining about what happened to his ex? What about my teammates in S.T.A.R.S.?" Chris said.

Ryu growled, "He seemed to be crying half that time, that doesn't make him a man."

Spencer slammed his arm down, "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO'VE SUFFERED!? YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WITHOUT MY WIFE!? OR THE FRIENDS I HAD WHO WENT THROUGH CRAP BECAUSE OF THE BIONIC PROJECT!?"

The Capcom guys glared at Spencer, even Leon looked surprised. "Peter handled this way better than any of us have! He moved on, none of us could let go of the hurt! THAT'S what makes him better than us!"

Spencer stood up and made his way out the room, "I hope Peter kicks your asses during the Marvel vs. Capcom stuff!"

Leon looked surprised at that and then turned to the heroes, "What was that about?"

The Capcom heroes themselves left, through they left through the balcony, leaving Leon confused.

"That was weird..."

As this happened, Chun Li had made her way downstairs where Twilight took notice of her, and her tears. "Chun Li? Are you alright?"

Chun Li nodded, "Where's Peter?"

At that moment, Peter had just left the lab, "So when do we go to Canterlot?"

Chun Li approached Peter and pulled him into a hug, "Oh Peter...I'm so sorry."

Peter looked surprised and hugged back, "What's wrong?"

Chun Li started sobbing a bit as she rubbed Peter's mane, "I'm sorry for everything you had to go through, you don't deserve it. You're too nice of a guy."

Peter didn't get it, he just hugged back, "Um...thanks?"

Chun Li pulled away while wiping her eyes, "Listen, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you alright?"

Peter didn't get what was happening, suddenly he saw Spencer make his way over.

"Peter...listen, I'm sorry if I was ever a dick to you. You're a better man than I give you credit for," Spencer said.

Peter looked really confused, where did all this praise come from? Even the Marvel heroes were confused at this.

Chun Li regained her composure, trying to put on a strong face, "Sorry Peter, my emotions get the better of me sometimes. But like Spencer said, you're a strong boy...no, you're a strong man, and I respect you so much more."

Chun Li turned around to leave, "Sounds like the others are here, let's go to Canterlot."

Spencer followed Chun Li, leaving everypony else confused. Leon came downstairs and approached Peter, "You fight the weirdest enemies."

Peter just gave up, he doesn't know what's happening, but he won't ask.

Later in Canterlot, Peter and his friends have reunited with some of their friends from Marvel.

"Good to see you Cap," Peter said to one of his favorite heroes, Captain America.

"Feeling's mutual Peter, I look forward to fighting side-by-side with you," Cap said.

Iron Man is seen talking with a few mares, "So...ever been with a rich guy?"

The mares rolled their eyes and walked off, leaving him dejected, "What did I say?"

Janet approached him with a look of shame, "You're an idiot Stark."

Johnny is talking with his family members, "I'm glad you're all here, really missed you."

"We missed you as well Johnny," Susan said.

"Yeah...say where's that Maud girl?" Ben asked.

"Not here, maybe you'll see her later," Johnny said.

Logan, Remy and Bobby themselves are seen talking with various X-Men, such as Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Beast, Shadowcat and even Jean Grey, who for some reason has Celestia's pet Phoenix resting on her head.

Logan noticed that. "Jean, are you aware that-"

"I know...just ignore it," Jean said.

Remy chuckled, "By the way, have you met Sunset Shimmer?"

"Who?" Jean asked. Remy pointed to Sunset, gaining some curiosity from Jean. "Wow, interesting color scheme."

Even Twilight and her friends found others to mingle with, including Twilight's Canterlot friends, such as Minuette and Moon Dancer.

"Your husband has interesting friends Twilight," Minuette said.

"Yeah...he's from quite the world I would say," Twilight said.

Applejack looked concerned, "Hope they're ready."

Mary Jane approached Peter after he he spoke to Cap, "Hey Peter, it's been a while."

Peter looked surprised, "MJ? Wow, so this is you in Pony form."

MJ looked down, "It takes getting used to...anyway I wanted to see you compete up close, I'm sure it will be great."

"I hope so," Peter said, then noticed Ryu, Chris and Dante walk over. "What is it?"

"Overrated," Dante said.

"Unimpressive," Chris said.

"Child," Ryu said.

Peter just glared at the three, suddenly two ponies stood at his side, Logan and Johnny.

"You two need to buzz off," Johnny warned.

"Like we're gonna take orders from some moron like you," Chris said.

"Yeah, why don't you just-" Dante suddenly saw more ponies come to Peter's side. It was Remy, Bobby, Janet, Deadpool and Laura.

"Quit messing with our friend," Janet warned.

"You nimrods best be stepping off," Remy warned.

"Or what?" they heard. Suddenly three ponies joined the Capcom trio. Chris's best friend Jill, Dante's best friend Trish and the one who tried starting stuff, Ryu's best friend Ken. "You losers think you can beat us?"

Suddenly Cap and Iron Man stood with the Marvel heroes.

"We will fight for the pride of our world," Cap said.

Suddenly two other popular Capcom fighters arrived, Morrigan and Felicia.

"Oh, tough aren't we?" Morrigan said.

Hawkeye also stood with the Marvel fighters, "You bet we're tough."

Joining the Capcom side was another well known fighter, Mega Man.

"Capcom has never backed down from a challenge, even if it's from the same world."

Others like Frank West and Viewtiful Joe stood with the Capcom warriors, standing by Mega Man.

"Our world has fought many tough opponents, whether it's within our world, or another world, we won't back down" Mega Man added.

"That so?" a familiar female voice said. Suddenly Black Cat arrived to stand with Peter, "Then this should be fun."

Peter raised his eyebrow, "Felicia, you're here?"

Felicia of the Capcom world spoke up, "Oh wow, you're name is Felicia too!? And You're a cat!? Maybe we're sisters!"

Her fellow Capcom fighters groaned at that.

Peter shook his head, "Anyway Felicia...you wanna fight with us?"

"Hey I'm bored, I could use a challenge," Black Cat said.

"Hey bring it on, the more the merrier," Ken said.

"We're gonna defeat you not just in front of this world, your world and ours, but all the worlds. I hear more are coming, like Cloud Strife," Ryu said.

"Maybe even Jin Kazama," Ken said.

"Or Superman," Peter said.

Something about that worried the Capcom fighters, but they didn't let it show. They just continued to staredown their rivals.

Soon enough, even Chun Li, Leon and Spencer stood with the Capcom fighters, mainly from loyalty. Strider also joined in the staredown as a few other Street Fighter warriors joined. The other X-Men stood with the Marvel heroes, both sides staring down each other.

The ponies just watched as the rival teams stare each other down. This was gonna be quite a fight.


	23. Love is Strength

The time was coming. Rumble had some business to attend to, and he was going to do it. He is gonna decide once and for all who his marefriend will be. He's confident it will be Apple Bloom, and became even more sure when he realized he didn't love Scootaloo that way.

All that was left was Sweetie Belle, arguably one of the town's cutest fillies, aside from the daughter of Spider-Mane and Princess Twilight, Mayday.

Rumble needed to figure this out now, he knows all the trouble that Peter went through due to him not realizing how many mares loved him. Peter may be married but he still has his fair share of admirers, from Princess Luna, to Future Sweetie Belle, even a mare of a rival world, Chun Li.

Rumble wasn't gonna make the same mistake as his hero and father figure, he would make sure he only loved one filly, hopefully he'll only love one.

The young colt was making his way over to the Carousel Boutique, hoping to find Sweetie Belle there. He already knew what to do, he would ask her out, get to know her and try to kiss her. From there he'll decide who he wants for his marefriend, and hopefully less headache.

He arrived eventually and knocked at the door, waiting patiently afterwards. He hoped that Sweetie Belle was there, he wanted this done and out of the way. Unfortunately when the door opened, it was to a mare Rumble was hoping he wouldn't see, a mare that would be a potential obstacle to his intentions.

"Oh...hello Miss Rarity, is Sweetie Belle available?" Rumble asked a bit nervously.

"Yes, but she's very busy right now," Rarity said flatly.

"Oh...do you know when I can see her?" Rumble asked.

"No, now if you don't mind..." Rarity then slammed the door on the colt before he could ask any further.

Rumble sighed at that and said in a low tone, "How immature." Rumble turned around and walked off a bit dejectedly.

Inside Rarity is making her way back to her dress she's making and was confronted by Future Sweetie Belle, who looked to have a scowl on her face.

"What is it?" Rarity asked, not wanting any further interruptions.

"That was very rude Rarity, you don't slam the door on a pony like that," Future Sweetie said.

"I didn't slam the door, I just closed it really fast. I'm really busy right now so I can't be bothered," Rarity said and went to her unfinished dress to continue her work.

"First off that WAS slamming the door and secondly are you seriously gonna justify that?" Future Sweetie asked. "You slammed the door in his face just because he wanted to see the little me. You can't do things like that Rarity, you can't hold a grudge forever."

"It's not about holding a grudge, I just don't trust him near Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

"Why not though? Is it still because of what happened months ago? Something that wasn't really his fault in the first place?" Future Sweetie said.

"My Sweetie Belle's still young, she doesn't know any better," Rarity said.

"Rumble is a year younger than her though! If she doesn't know any better than he won't either!" Future Sweetie argued.

"I'm not debating this with you, truth be told you're barely mature yourself, still fawning over Peter," Rarity pointed out.

"Oh sure, go there," Future Sweetie said. "For the record, it was because of mine, or rather, mine and little's me's affection for Peter that you tried setting her up with a colt just to get her mind off Peter, a colt that didn't even show any noticeable interest at first!"

Rarity groaned, "Considering what he put the younger version of yourself through, I figured you'd be on my side."

"He didn't put her through anything! Johnny Storm and Rainbow Dash were the ones who got him in this situation, he didn't know how to be with a friend! The little me even basically forced or blackmailed him into keeping her secret! But that's what happens when you try to force a relationship, of course she was gonna run off like that!" Future Sweetie said.

"He should have said something thought" Rarity emphasized.

"He barely knew Sweetie Belle, from what I've heard he barely has had any friends, he's a shy awkward boy who has been prone to mistakes...doesn't that sound familiar?" Future Sweetie asked.

Rarity rose her eyebrow, "Oh let me guess, he's like Peter? I wouldn't compare the two, Peter's good traits outweigh his bad ones, and he would have said or done something."

"Maybe now, but at one point he hasn't, he's learned now hasn't he?" Future Sweetie asked.

Rarity turned her head away, "I'm still not sure..."

Future Sweetie shook her head. "My point still stands, you have a lot to get over Rarity. This isn't fair to Rumble, he has feelings too. How come everypony else likes him now except you? Even Applejack changed her perspective on Rumble, and she's usually very stubborn about this stuff, especially when her little sister's involved!"

"I don't have time for this Sweetie Belle, why don't you go...I don't know, make more of those latex suits." Rarity said.

"I can make more than just latex you know, but fine, have it your way. But when this turns around on you don't come crying to me!" Future Sweetie said and walked off, leaving Rarity very annoyed.

"Sisters..."

As Rarity went back to work, she started thinking about what Future Sweetie said. She wants to cast it aside, but perhaps she has a point? Is she being unfair? Rarity shook her head, she doesn't want to worry about this right now.

Future Sweetie had left the Boutique, searching around for Rumble. She found him making his way to Sugarcube Corner, so she quickly trotted over. "Hey Rumble!"

Rumble turned around to see the time traveling mare, "Sweetie Belle? The bigger one?"

Future Sweetie approached him quickly, "Found you. Hey you came by looking for me right? Oh I mean the little me."

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, but Rarity said she wasn't available." He then looked down and muttered, "Then slammed the door on me."

"Yeah sorry about that, I know Rarity can be a pain. But still, I take it you wanna see the little me right?" Future Sweetie asked.

"I do, but how can I go about it?" Rumble asked.

"Later on I'm gonna send her on an 'errand' to pick up some clothing supplies. I'll give you the address and you can meet her there, that way you don't have to deal with Rarity," Future Sweetie said.

Rumble beamed a smile, "Wow, you'd really do that for me?"

Future Sweetie rubbed his mane, "Of course, you're a cute boy, one I'd definitely date at her age."

Rumble blushed at that, "Wow um...thanks."

Future Sweetie rubbed his face a little, "Sometimes I can look at you and I would think of Peter, you both have that adorable look to you, plus that same caring attitude. I think you and the younger me will be great together, she could really use a colt like you."

Rumble held her hoof a bit, "Am I really like Peter? You think I'll be as great as he is?"

"Of course," Future Sweetie reassured. "You're gonna be a great stallion, I believe a lot of ponies are gonna love you, just keep being yourself."

Rumble nodded, "Ok, thanks Future Sweetie."

Future Sweetie then kissed his muzzle, earning a blush from the colt. "Good luck."

Rumble nodded and flew off, leaving Future Sweetie with a look of satisfaction. "Should have looked out for him when I was younger, oh well." She trotted back home, imagining the idea of her younger self dating Rumble, "I really should give the little me some tips on how to woo a boy."

Rumble was flying home with a hopeful look on his face, "Hopefully I'll finally figure out who I love today. I can't wait to have a marefriend, I'll know how Peter feels when he's with Twilight." He stopped to realize something, "Soon I'm gonna have to ask Peter how to keep a mare happy...or should I ask Twilight?" Rumble shrugged. "Eh...I'll ask them both."

As he went home, he had passed by Rainbow Dash and Johnny, who were sipping down some milkshakes, "Hi Rainbow Dash! Hi Johnny!"

The two Pegasi waved a moment, then tossed their cups to the trash and flew with Rumble.

"Where you off to kid?" Rainbow asked.

"Going home, I have a date to get ready for," Rumble said.

"Date huh?" Johnny asked. "Sounds fun, who you taking?"

"Sweetie Belle, hopefully I'll finally be able to pick my marefriend," Rumble said.

"Hm, you had a moment with Apple Bloom from what I heard, then one with Scootaloo, which she bragged about, now you want Sweetie Belle?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I just wanna decide who I love, but I wanna make sure I'm making the right choice, so far I'm leaning more towards Apple Bloom but I just wanna make sure I'm not in love with Sweetie Belle," Rumble said.

Rainbow had a small frown on her face "What about Scootaloo? Aren't you gonna consider her? She's pretty cool."

"Yeah, she is cool. But I think I'd rather just have her as my friend, I don't think we'll work too well as a couple," Rumble said.

Rainbow had a look of disapproval, "What's wrong with her? You both like the same things, she should be an obvious choice for you."

"Nothing's wrong with her, she's just not a filly I would date," Rumble explained.

Rainbow scowled hard, "Oh, that's fine then." She looked to Johnny, "Come on Johnny, we have some things to do."

"Like what?" Johnny asked.

"Just come with me! I don't wanna ask again!" Rainbow said and flew away.

Rumble grew a little concerned and turned to Johnny, "She's not mad right? I mean I don't dislike Scootaloo, I still want her as my friend. I like spending time with her, just not romantically, that's fine right?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah it's cool little dude. Dashie's probably a little unhappy since Scootaloo is like a little sister to her." Johnny gave Rumble a stern face, "Don't let that sway your decision though, Dash'll get over it, so will Scootaloo. As long as one of the Crusaders are happy then they'll all be, and once Dash sees how cool Scootaloo is then she'll mellow out."

Rumble nodded, "Thanks Johnny, I can see why you're Peter's best friend, I bet you told him all this type of stuff."

Johnny smiled sheepishly, "I did tell Peter that exploring with different girls is a good idea."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to Twilight and Peter about this, see you later!" Rumble said as he continued flying off.

"Peter's out training last I saw him, just so you know!" Johnny said, then realized. "I should train too."

Johnny flew off as Rumble made his way home.

Later on the plan went into motion, Sweetie Belle had made her way over to a store to purchase a few seamstress supplies at the request of her older self. After finishing up, she went outside and that's where she saw Rumble.

"Hey Sweetie Belle!" Rumble greeted.

Sweetie's ears perked and her eyes widened, "Hi Rumble! What brings you here?"

"No special reason..." Rumble said, somewhat hiding his blush. "But now that I'm finally able to see you there's something I wanna ask."

Sweetie leaned in closer, "Sure, what is it?"

Rumble was gonna speak but he felt a surge of nervousness run through. He shook them away to focus on the task at hoof, he needed to get this done. "Will you...go on a date with me!?"

Rumble offered a somewhat hopeful smile, waiting for her answer, though he had a feeling he knew what she would say. However Sweetie at that moment didn't really express her answer with words, rather with action as she pulled Rumble into a strong hug.

"Oh Rumble! Of course I would!" She pulled back a little. "Thanks for giving me a chance at this, I won't mess up! This time my focus is only on you!"

Rumble sighed in relief, "Good. Um when's a good time for you?"

Sweetie thought about that, "Not sure, I mean I would love to do it now but," she picked up a bag with her magic. "I need to get these things home first and-"

"Hey kids!" Future Sweetie said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Ah Sweetie Belle, you got the stuff, good."

Sweetie raised her eyebrow, "Older me? What brings you here?"

"Sweetie Belle...I've told you before not to address me as 'older', I'm just you from the future, doesn't mean I'm that much older," Future Sweetie said.

"We're like over 20 years apart in age though, so technically you're-" Sweetie was interrupted.

"That doesn't matter!" Future Sweetie shouted, then calmed down a little. "What I mean is, that's a trivial fact so let's just move past it."

Sweetie rolled her eyes, "Whatever, anyway I got the stuff you asked for."

Future Sweetie grabbed it, "Cool! Thanks! Anyway you two look like you have plans so go about them, I'm gonna head home."

Sweetie looked at her future counterpart suspiciously, did she plan this or something?

"Right, anyway thanks old-I mean Future me," Sweetie said.

Future Sweetie nodded, "Right, have fun."

Before she left, Rumble nuzzled her a little, "For the record, you're still a beautiful mare, despite what your age might be."

Future Sweetie awed at him. "Such a sweet boy, you'll make an excellent coltfriend for a lucky filly."

Rumble nodded and turned to little Sweetie, "Come on."

Sweetie nodded and followed Rumble as the Future Sweetie looked on with a hopeful smile. "I they work out, that boy is what a girl like her...or rather like myself needs." Future Sweetie sighed, "He's just like Peter after all...a great guy."

Future Sweetie made her way home with the supplies. As she walked she noticed Peter in the park training with Chun Li.

"Just 200 more push-ups Peter," Chun Li said while meditating on his back.

Peter had an angry blush on his face, "This sucks! Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I needed a break and I didn't want you to slack off," Chun Li explained. "Now hush and do your push-ups."

Peter groaned a little, "This is ridiculous!"

Future Sweetie chuckled at that, though pitied Peter a bit. Chun Li has turned out to be quite the trainer. Though seeing Peter work out put a smile on her face, especially seeing him work up a sweat like he was doing. She could watch him work-out for hours.

Chun Li noticed Future Sweetie nearby, having a slight scowl on her face. She knows about what Peter went through in the future, and even knows about that incident with Future Sweetie. She won't fault Peter, but she will fault Future Sweetie, considering her very manipulating.

As far as Chun Li is concerned, Future Sweetie is lucky that she doesn't count as a Marvel fighter, otherwise she would challenge her. Unless she can work in a few extra fights.

Peter also noticed Future Sweetie, wondering what she was doing out here. He still has odd feelings around her from time to time, though he's slowly gotten past a lot of that. He just continued doing what he was doing until told otherwise.

Back to Rumble, he had taken Sweetie Belle to a nice spot at the edge of a pond. He sat with his hind legs in the water, Sweetie Belle doing the same as he held her close.

"Thanks for asking me out by the way," Sweetie said. "I know last time things didn't go too well but I'm gonna try this time."

"Don't worry about it, everypony makes mistakes, and it's safe to say that both of us made a few mistakes," Rumble said.

"I'm sorry for all the grief it caused you, I didn't realize you'd be blamed for everything. I thought I would be the only one to take the blame," Sweetie said.

"Hey at least things worked out just fine, like I said, don't worry too much about it ok?" Rumble said.

Sweetie smiled and nuzzled against his face, "You're the sweetest boy, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

Rumble hugged Sweetie closer to him. She felt really soft to hug, especially compared to the other girls. While Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were soft, they had some muscle on them, though considering one's a farmer that does some heavy lifting and the other works out a lot, it's not much of a surprise.

Sweetie just had that softness to her though, soon he started to nuzzle against her face and rub her mane, causing a blush from the filly.

"Easy Rumble, you're tickling me," Sweetie said.

Rumble stopped a moment and blushed, "Sorry, I just like hugging you. You feel soft and huggable."

"Aw...and you're so cute and kissable," Sweetie said and kissed Rumble's cheek a few times, causing him to giggle. "I like you Rumble, you're kind, cute, funny...it's almost like I'm with Peter."

Rumble wasn't sure what to make of that, normally he likes being compared to Peter, though it sounds more like Sweetie Belle still has some feelings for Peter. "Um Sweetie Belle...you do like me right? You're not just dating me to have an excuse to be around Peter more...are you?"

Sweetie looked at him confused, "Of course not. I like you Rumble, I would never hurt you like that."

Rumble looked into her eyes, didn't' seem like she was lying, though was she being totally truthful?

"So if I didn't live with Peter, you would still date me right?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie looked confused, "Of course...I don't want to hurt you Rumble, you believe me don't you?"

Rumble narrowed his eyes, "I know you don't want to, but you may by mistake. Twilight says Peter sometimes acts on his emotions and doesn't realize his mistakes until afterwards. For all I know you could be the same way."

Sweetie looked a little taken back from hearing that, "I'm not that emotional Rumble...at least I don't think I am..."

"You kind of are Sweetie Belle, you're a nice filly but you can overreact to things and are prone to making bad mistakes," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle wanted to protest that, but deep down she knows he's not wrong. Still why would he just say something like that?

"Rumble that's a little mean, I don't mean to be like that, it just happens," Sweetie said, almost teary eyed.

Rumble nodded, "I know...I don't want to say anything that might upset you, but I do wanna be honest with you. Only because I care about you though," Rumble stroked her mane, "I still think you're a great filly, you just need to work on those flaws."

Sweetie couldn't stay mad at Rumble, he's at least trying to be nice about it. "I guess you're right." She too stroked Rumble's mane, "In a way maybe that's why I had a crush on Peter, he sometimes seems to go through the same awkwardness that I do, yet he handles it a bit better."

"Not alone, Twilight helps him a lot," Rumble said. "Plus he has help from his friends too."

Sweetie let out a deep sigh, "That's one reason I wanted to have a coltfriend like Peter, to help me though my awkwardness and help me feel confident in myself, and in turn I could help him. I really do care about Peter, it goes beyond just a crush. He's my friend too after all."

"Huh? What about your other friends? Apple Bloom and Scootaloo seem like really nice girls, I'm sure they'd love to help you with anything," Rumble suggested.

"Yeah, but I sometimes just want to be held close and told that I'll be just fine," Sweetie then rested her head on Rumble's chest. "That's why I want you as a coltfriend, someone to hold and cuddle when I feel worried."

Rumble positioned himself so that Sweetie can lay on his chest more comfortably and then hugged her as he stroked her mane. Somehow he wondered if he should go with Sweetie Belle, she seems really nice and could use somepony to be by her side.

However he doesn't think it's a good idea to go with somepony out of pity. So far he likes to hold and cuddle Sweetie Belle, plus she's really nice. But is that all? He remembered back to Peter and Twilight's relationship, how they helped each other out through their love and moral support. It's not just about the cuddles and the physical attraction after all.

For Rumble he's starting to look at it this way. Scootaloo shares his interest in doing cool and extreme tricks, especially flying, so he sees her as more of a friend or even a best friend rather than a marefriend.

Sweetie Belle is cute and cuddly, plus in a way she helps him feel needed since she just wants somepony to be there for. But does he need to be her coltfriend to do that? Peter's there for a lot of his friends without it having to be romantic. He always protects his friends and has no problem holding them close, like with Trixie. Peter loves Trixie a lot without it having to be romantic, same situation with Princess Luna.

With Apple Bloom Rumble thinks of these things. She was the first among the three to befriend him when his life started getting weird, she had always been there for him, even standing up for him against others. She's shown to be a responsible young filly, responsibility being something Peter takes very seriously, to which over time Rumble himself had strived to be just as responsible. She comes from a nice caring family and knows all the good traits to have. Plus Apple Bloom is more honest with her emotions, and he can tell she honestly loves him. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have a crush on him, that's for sure, but it's not love.

Rumble knows what he has to do, it's gonna be tough but he has to do it.

"Sweetie Belle, I have something to confess to you," Rumble said.

Sweetie looked into Rumble's eyes with a bit of hope, "Yes?"

Rumble gulped a little, this wasn't gonna be easy after all, he needs to do this carefully. "Sweetie Belle, you're a great girl and I like you a lot...but..."

Sweetie could see where this is going, "You don't have feelings for me...is that what you were gonna say?"

Rumble nodded sadly and bit his lip a little, "I'm really sorry. It's not you, it's just that...I think I'm in love with Apple Bloom..."

Sweetie looked surprised, "Apple Bloom? Wait then why did you ask me out?"

"I wanted to be sure I only loved her, I didn't want to find out I might be in love with you as well. Plus ponies keep telling me how similar I am to Peter, and I knew with that came a bunch of girls that were into me...so I wanted to give them all a chance...at least the three of you, Scootaloo included," Rumble explained.

Sweetie looked at a loss for words. She feels disappointed that she wasn't chosen...however she's happy that Rumble even considered her. Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.

Rumble brought Sweetie's attention to him, "I'm sorry, I still wanna be your friend though. If you ever need somepony to be with and cuddle with...I'm the pony for it. I'll still be there for you."

Sweetie felt so happy to hear that, at least Rumble still cared about her. Even if he wasn't a coltfriend, she can accept being a close friend to him.

"Thanks Rumble," Sweetie hugged him once more. "I'm a little sad I'm not gonna be your marefriend, but I'm happy you gave me a chance. But I'm also happy for Apple Bloom, she's my friend and I love her. So as long as she's happy then I'll be fine. You're gonna make a good coltfriend for her."

Rumble returned the hug, "I'm happy to hear, I promise to love her and care for her." He rubbed her mane, "We might be alone together quite a bit, but I'll do my best to make sure you and Scootaloo come along when you can."

"Don't worry about that, I know Apple Bloom won't forget about us, the only difference is that you'll be with us more," Sweetie said.

Rumble pulled back a little and stroked her mane, "Still...before I go with Apple Bloom, I do wanna do one last thing for you, if you don't mind."

Sweetie nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

Rumble brought Sweetie Belle in for a kiss, one he held on to for a good while. Sweetie was surprised but slowly fell into it. She was gonna enjoy this moment, for it's one she might not experience again.

Sweetie Belle then held him, wanting to hold him close to her as possible, making the moment last. She wanted to feel him out a little, rubbing his back. He's cuddly yet she could feel some muscles, he does work out a lot.

Rumble had to admit, she's soft to hold, and pleasant to kiss. She's almost a good of a kisser as Apple Bloom, a bit more softer than her as well.

After what seemed like a minute, Rumble broke away from the kiss with a satisfied smile, "Not bad at least."

Sweetie giggled, "Thanks...I enjoyed it, you're a good kisser."

"Thanks, I'm a little experienced," Rumble said.

Sweetie looked around, "What now?"

"Um, I should probably get you home, I need to see Apple Bloom soon," Rumble said.

Sweetie nodded, "Actually, how about we go to her now, you'll probably want somepony by your side when you confess your feelings to her."

Rumble turned to her excitingly, "Wow, you'd do that for me? Thanks!"

"No problem, it's what friends do after all," Sweetie said and left with Rumble.

Back with Peter, he had finally finished his exercise, he was really exhausted.

"Tired Peter?" Chun Li asked in a semi sarcastic way.

Peter glared, "Half this stuff is for your own pleasure, isn't it?"

"Maybe...you'll never know," Chun Li teased.

Peter wiped the sweat out of his face, "Anyway is that all for today?"

"That's all for right now, I have more planned for you, but I imagine you're hungry," Chun Li said.

"Yeah...I could go for like a ten course meal, maybe more," Peter said while rubbing his stomach.

Future Sweetie approached the two, "How's the training going?"

"It's going fine," Peter said. "Though I'm really starting to ache."

"Aw, need me to tend to those aches?" Future Sweetie asked.

Chun Li glared at Future Sweetie, "Yeah you would love to do that, wouldn't you?"

Future Sweetie turned to Chun Li with confusion, "Excuse me?"

Chun Li shook her head, "Nevermind. I need to get Peter fed," she looked to him. "Can you walk?"

"Give me a few minutes, my muscles are a bit sore," Peter said.

Chun Li nodded and scooted next to Peter to hold him close. "I'm here for you Peter, in more ways than one."

Peter looked to Chun Li with some confusion, then to Future Sweetie Belle.

"I'll leave you two alone a moment, I'm gonna go see if the little me is done with her date with Rumble," Future Sweetie said.

Peter turned to her, "You're little self is dating Rumble?"

Future Sweetie nodded, "Yeah, set it up myself."

"Good to know, hope it goes well," Peter said.

"Same here, well goodbye," Future Sweetie said and left.

Peter turned to Chun Li with some confusion, "Mind explaining what you just did a moment ago?"

"I'm just worried for you Peter. You're one of the nicest guys I know, and I care about you a lot, even more so than usual lately," Chun Li said.

"What happened though? Why have you gotten all possessive of me?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say I recently got a glimpse of your past, and a possible future," Chun Li said while biting her lip.

Peter's eyes widened, "You saw that crystal ball of my memories?" Peter thought back, "You were in my room, so I shouldn't be surprised but..." He looked to her, "How?"

"It just fell from a shelf, I didn't mean to look but it just happened," Chun Li confessed.

Peter groaned a little, "So that means you know about certain things in my past...and that one future?"

Chun Li nodded, "Yeah...seeing you go through all that...it just upset me so much." Chun Li stroked his mane, "I don't like knowing you went through so much, a sweet guy like you shouldn't have to endure such hard tasks."

"Come on Chun Li, I'm sure you and your friends have been through much worse," Peter said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you went through more than you should have. I don't like knowing how much you endured. Then seeing that latex pony show up and...you know, do those things with you..." Chun Li said.

Peter blushed a bit, "You mean Future Sweetie Belle? I admit, not my proudest moment, but she did have good intentions...I hope at least."

"Still, can't believe that happened," Chun Li blushed a little. "I still can't believe I watched it though," she looked to Peter. "You seem to be very good, though your sessions with Twilight also furthered that point."

Peter blushed madly, "Can you not get into that, it's really awkward!"

"Sorry," Chun Li said. "Guess it's my own curiosity, mainly since I myself have wondered."

Peter looked really uncomfortable, "Should I leave now?"

Chun Li blushed and shook her head, "Sorry...That was unprofessional of me, but you must remember Peter, I may be a fighter but I'm still a girl with emotions. So sometimes I do wonder how it would be if you and I ever...you know."

"Sorry, if I can help it I'm exclusive to Twilight," Peter said.

Chun Li nodded, "Right, I know. It's wrong of me to say this I know. But I would never do that with you since you are a married man."

Peter patted her back, "It's fine, you have emotions I guess, you can't help certain things. I appreciate you showing restraint, that's why I can trust you."

"Yeah, besides it's just a crush, I always found you cute but I don't think I was in love with you. Though seeing how you are with Twilight I'm starting to wish I went for you sooner," Chun Li confessed.

"Hey I myself thought you were cute the first time I saw you, I never thought you'd be into me though," Peter said.

"At a time I wasn't, but you've really proven otherwise. Besides I think Twilight truly is better for you, she knows how to take care of you." Chun Li kissed Peter's cheek, "But I'm still your friend, and I want to be there for you as well."

Peter blushed a bit, "Thanks, anyway let's go. I'm really hungry, I can almost smell that Twilight might be cooking something."

Both stood up and walked back to the library.

Later at the Apple Family farm, Rumble is walking into the field looking for Apple Bloom. He turned back to Sweetie Belle, "Is she even here?"

"She should be, she said she had some more chores to do today," Sweetie said.

Rumble looked around and saw her further off, "I see her, wish me luck!"

"Good luck Rumble!" Sweetie said as Rumble went off to find Apple Bloom. "I hope you can do it."

As Rumble went to Apple Bloom, Scootaloo flew over and landed near Sweetie Belle, "Hey Sweetie Belle, what brings you here?"

Sweetie waved, "Hi Scootaloo, I'm just here with Rumble, why are you here?"

"Practicing my flying, I just happened to fly near the barn," Scootaloo looked over to see Rumble. "So what does Rumble want here?"

"He's going to confess his love for Apple Bloom, it's so romantic!" Sweetie said with a squeak.

Scootaloo looked over, "Oh, I see." She suddenly felt a wave of disappointment. "I really thought I had a chance with that kid."

Sweetie Belle patted her back, "So did I, but we all got a chance at him. He just prefers Apple Bloom, that's all. He still likes us, just not the same way."

Scootaloo still looked a little bummed, "If you say so Sweetie Belle.."

"Come on Scootaloo, we're Apple Bloom's friends, we have to be happy for her. He was very careful on this, it's true love after all," Sweetie said.

Scootaloo looked over to them. She suddenly started realizing how lucky her friend was gonna be, and that made her happy. "You're right, Apple Bloom is our friend, if she's happy, then I'm happy."

"Let's just watch as Rumble confesses his love to her," Sweetie said.

The two fillies looked on as Rumble rushed over to Apple Bloom, ready to finally admit his emotions. "Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom turned to Rumble, a big smile formed on her face. "Rumble! I'm happy to see ya! What brings you here?" Apple Bloom had an idea of why he was here but she wants to hear it out herself.

"I have something to ask you Apple Bloom, something very important," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom leaned in, seeing if he would say what she's hoping he would say, "Sure, what is it?"

"Sorry I kept you waiting with this, but I'm ready now," Rumble then took her hooves in his. Apple Bloom knew what this meant, but hearing his following words just made it all so much better, "Will you be my marefriend Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom was instantly filled with happiness and excitement. It's finally happening, she's gonna have a coltfriend.

"Oh Rumble, yes, I would love to be your marefriend!" Apple Bloom exclaimed and pulled him into a deep kiss to signify the relationship.

Sweetie awed from afar, Scootaloo just had a smile. Both loved this development and were happy for their friends. They had a feeling both would be very happy together.

Apple Bloom broke the kiss and smiled at Rumble, "Looks like we're finally an item."

Rumble blushed a bit, "So...should we tell our families?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Guess so." She nuzzled his neck, "Oh Rumble, you made me the happiest filly."

"It's my pleasure to, I love you Apple Bloom," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom blushed at that, Rumble actually said the word 'love'. "Ah love you too Rumble."

The two engaged in one more kiss, though it was cut short when they heard some 'aws' and giggles nearby.

"Looks like mah family already knows," Apple Bloom said in an irritated way.

Suddenly Applejack, Remy and Big Macintosh emerged.

"I knew there was gonna be something good the moment that Rumble boy made his way over here," Remy said.

"Not to mention her friends were watching nearby, ah love a good love confession," Applejack said.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Anyway yeah, Rumble's mah coltfriend now. Looks like our family has become that much closer with Peter's."

"Sure has, I'm proud of you two ponies," Remy said.

"Same here, you're really growing up Apple Bloom, I'm really proud of ya," Applejack said.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo ran over to them.

"Congrats you two," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, we're so proud of you," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom hugged her friends, "Thanks fer the support, ah love you both."

Her friends returned the hug before she broke off and turned to Rumble. "Come on, let's go find Peter."

Later on the foals were seen making their way to the Parker-Sparkle home, Rumble trotting very close to Apple Bloom, both giving each other occasional love gazes.

"You're pretty by the way," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom giggled, "Yer too kind."

"You're much kinder, you make me feel happy," Rumble said.

"Aw, and yer the only colt fer me, I love ya Rumble," Apple Bloom said.

Rumble greeted that with a kiss, "You too my Bloom of love..."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Great, now they're gonna get all mushy. Probably a good thing I didn't end up with him, I don't do mushy."

"I think it's cute, Rumble's so romantic, and Apple Bloom's such a great filly, I'm so happy for them," Sweetie said.

"Yeah, so am I, but come on, enough's enough," Scootaloo complained.

They reached the Parker-Sparkle house and went inside. They were greeted by Trixie, "Rumble you're home...and you brought your friends..." Trixie barely hid her glumness.

"Come on Trixie, we're not little fillies no more! We're not as wild as we used to be," Apple Bloom said.

Trixie looked unconvinced, "Right, I'm sure you aren't."

"Well, yer gonna have to get used to me, seeing that me and Rumble are finally a couple," Apple Bloom said.

"WHAT!" they heard Twilight yell from the kitchen. Suddenly she had teleported in front of Rumble and Apple Bloom, a big eager smile on her face. "You two finally got together!?" She hugged both of them close, "That's so romantic! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

The two foals chuckled nervously while Sweetie and Scootaloo stepped back a little to avoid Twilight's total happiness.

Peter had come out of the kitchen a little confused, "Hey what's going on out here?"

"Rumble and Apple Bloom are a couple now, Twilight's pretty excited," Trixie said, then smiled at Rumble's direction. "Though I myself am proud of the little guy."

"Wow, they really went for it! That's awesome!" Peter trotted over to Rumble. "Congrats little buddy, I'm so proud of you! And you as well Apple Bloom."

The two foals released themselves from Twilight's hug and went to hug Peter.

"Thanks Peter, it means a lot," Rumble said.

"Yeah, now all mah big brothers know," Apple Bloom said.

"So I take it you told Remy and Big Mac? How about Applejack?" Peter asked.

"Applejack knows too, she's really happy," Apple Bloom said.

"Good, you're gonna make a great couple," Peter said to the two foals. "Remember to always cherish and protect each other, you'll find that being in love and having a special pony in your life is a remarkable thing that can't be measured."

Rumble and Apple Bloom held each other's hooves as they looked back to Peter, as if signifying that they'll always be with each other.

Chun Li had also come out the kitchen and noticed this, "Aw, what do we have here?"

Rumble bowed to her, "Hello Miss Chun Li, are you still training Peter?"

"Yes I am, and you don't have to call me 'Miss', just Chun Li is fine," Chun Li said.

Rumble giggled, "So many mares have told me that, oh well better to show the initial respect."

Chun Li ruffled Rumble's mane, "I like a boy that knows respect, Peter's taught you well."

"I also had help from Twilight, Flitter and Cloudchaser, but Peter's taught me a lot as well. I wanna be a great pony like him when I get older," Rumble said.

Peter blushed a little on that, "Aw, thanks Rumble."

Chun Li turned to Peter, "Rest up, we'll resume training in an hour."

Peter bowed to her, "Yes Chun Li."

Peter went upstairs to relax a bit. Rumble looked up and turned to Apple Bloom, "I gotta go talk to Peter about something.

"Sure thing, ah should get home then. Though if you wanna come by later, feel free to do so," Apple Bloom said.

Rumble nodded, "Sure thing, I'll make the effort, bye Apple Bloom." Rumble gave her one last kiss before she left with her friends.

Twilight approached Rumble and nuzzled her face against his, "I'm so happy for you."

Rumble hugged Twilight a bit as she nuzzled him and then kissed her cheek. "Thanks Twilight." Rumble went to go upstairs but found himself in another hug from Trixie.

"Trixie loves you Rumble," Trixie said.

"And I love you Trixie," Rumble turned to kiss her cheek as well.

Rumble then flew upstairs, leaving the mares down and wondering.

"I'm glad Rumble's happy," Twilight said.

"All of those Crusaders are happy, they didn't let this affect their friendship," Trixie said.

"That's a good thing, besides they'll find somepony too," Twilight said.

Upstairs, Peter is lying on his bed, his body still feeling some aches from the training. Luckily his accelerated healing process has helped out big time, so he should be fine in an hour. He heard a knock on his door, "Come in."

Rumble entered the room, "Hey Peter, got a few minutes?"

"Sure, I always have time for my family," Peter sat up. "What do you need? Dating tips? Some romantic words to give to her? How to not annoy her? Because I suck at the last one."

"Oh I know you do," Rumble said with a playful smile. "But yeah I would like to talk more about this. Truth be told, I'm a bit nervous, being a coltfriend means having to give a lot of my time to Apple Bloom and be there for her." Rumble sat next to Peter and gave pleading eyes, "I need your help on that Peter."

"And I'll help you, ok little buddy?" Peter asked.

Rumble nodded, "Thanks, I'm glad we're friends Peter. Well not just friends, I mean we're family."

"Don't you forget that either," Peter said and pulled Rumble for a side hug. "I want you to stay in my family too."

"Same here, it's just amazing though. You're the greatest superhero in the world, at least to me. Now suddenly you're a big part of my life, ever since I've moved here I've looked up to you that much more. You are the type of pony I wanna be like; kind, caring, always there for another, always putting yourself before others..." Rumble gazed up a Peter. "You're my hero Peter, I know I've told you this before but I can't help telling you this, you mean so much to me Peter."

Rumble crawled over Peter's lap so he could hug him, "I love you so much Peter, you and everypony in this family."

Peter hugged Rumble close as well, even stroking his mane. "Rumble, those words always mean a lot to me. The reason I try to be a great hero is for ponies like you. My family, my friends, all that I want to protect and be there for." Peter turned Rumble's attention to him, "Ponies like you help give me strength."

Rumble had an almost teary face and a smile to go with it, "Happy to help Peter."

"No problem...anyway what did you wanna ask about romance?" Peter asked.

Time went by as Rumble talked to Peter, trying to learn everything he can from the hero. Later on Peter went to train more with Chun Li. Rumble came to watch alongside Twilight, Trixie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"This is the coolest thing!" Scootaloo said.

"Chun Li's so talented, I'd like to learn from her one day," Sweetie said.

Rumble sat against a tree with Apple Bloom resting on his chest. Rumble rubbed her mane while remembering all that Peter told him. He also remembers what Peter said about protecting those he loves. Rumble wants to be there for Apple Bloom and keep her safe. He wants to be there for each of the Crusaders.

Apple Bloom however knew after seeing it from Twilight and Applejack that romance is a teamwork. Rumble would be there for her, she knows that. But she also knows that she has to be there for Rumble when he needs it. Sometimes he'll need a boost, and she's the one to give him that boost.

"Rumble," Apple Bloom said, getting off his chest as he turned his attention to her. "Listen, ah want you to remember that while ah know you'll be there when ah need you, and ah can count on you, you gotta remember that I'm gonna be there fer you alright? If you need help don't be afraid to come to me. Peter and Twilight are there fer each other, Remy and mah sister Applejack are there fer each other. So ah want to be there fer you."

Scootaloo walked up to the two, "I'm with you as well Rumble."

Sweetie Belle also approached, "We'll be there for both of you."

Rumble awed, "You have the greatest friends Apple Bloom."

Scootaloo sat beside the two foals, "We're your friends too Rumble, don't forget that."

Sweetie sat close to Rumble and nuzzled him a bit, "We love you both after all."

Rumble pulled all three into a hug, "I love all three of you, after all you're my favorite...wait-"

Apple Bloom looked curious, "What's wrong?"

"My Mayday senses are tingling..." Rumble said.

The Crusaders looked at each other curiously then back to Rumble.

"What do you mean yer Mayday senses are-"

Apple Bloom was interrupted when a small filly arrived suddenly and grabbed Rumble into a big hug.

"Rumble! My favorite colt! Mayday said, hugging Rumble tightly.

Rumble realized he forgot one thing. "Hi Mayday, sorry I haven't been at home much today, when I was home before you were napping."

"Well I'm awake, and thanks to Uncle Spike and Auntie Janet, I found you!" Mayday said.

Rumble looked over to Spike and Janet, both of whom seem to find that hilarious. Rumble glared at the two a bit before focusing on Mayday.

Apple Bloom had remembered, how is she gonna tell Mayday she's dating Rumble? Mayday has never liked sharing Rumble after all. She'll have to figure that out.

Twilight came by to grab Mayday, "Easy now, don't get too carried away."

Mayday giggled, "Sorry mommy, he's fun to hug."

"Yes, he is, but don't hog him for yourself alright?" Twilight said. "He's got enough love for everypony."

Mayday nodded, "Alright mommy."

Soon Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash came by with Remy, Bobby and Johnny to pick up Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Come on Apple Bloom, time to get home," Applejack said.

"Alright," Apple Bloom said and turned to Rumble, "See ya later Rumble." She gave him one kiss on the cheek before following Applejack and Remy.

Rainbow Dash approached Scootaloo, "Come on, I gotta get you home."

Scootaloo nodded and turned to Rumble, "Bye Rumble, see you around."

Rainbow Dash looked back to Rumble. Part of her still wasn't happy that Rumble didn't pick Scootaloo, but her little sister didn't seem to upset. It looks like she's still friends with Rumble, so why stay upset about it?

Rainbow gestured Scootaloo to Johnny and approached Rumble with an apologetic face. "Hey. I'm sorry if I gave you an attitude before. I thought you and Scoots would make a cute couple, but if you're not into each other then that's fine, just be a good friend to her."

Rumble nodded, "I promise Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow rubbed his mane, "You're a great kid, keep up the good flying." She joined with Johnny and Scootaloo.

Rarity approached Sweetie Belle, "Time to go home now."

Sweetie nodded and hugged Rumble a bit, "See you later." She kissed his cheek and then went to her sister, who sent her to Bobby.

Rarity looked back to Rumble, then back to her sister. She thought a moment about something, taking in words of advice from those around her. She finally came to a realization for something, and it's time to do the right thing. She trotted over to Rumble and gave him a quick brief hug. "Please Rumble, be a good friend to my sister. Can you promise me that darling?

Rumble looked up with some surprise, her normally disapproving face turned into one of care and affection. "Absolutely Miss Rarity, thank you."

Rarity couldn't help but kiss his head, "It's just Rarity darling, and thank you. I'm sorry for giving you trouble before."

Rumble answered with another hug, happy to finally have Rarity on his good side again. The seamstress then walked off to catch up with her coltfriend and sister, leaving the young colt feeling happy and at ease.

Twilight and Trixie both approached Rumble and kissed each of his two cheeks, causing more happiness for the colt. Rumble then looked over to Peter, who offered a smile to the young colt.

Mayday then went back to Rumble and hugged him some more, "Finally, all to myself again."

Rumble rolled his eyes but hugged Mayday in return. He still loves her, that won't change.

Chun Li walked over to Twilight, "I'm done training him, we should head home. He's aching in certain parts of his body, so you might want to tend to those tonight."

Twilight nodded, "Will do, thanks Chun Li."

"Make sure he gets enough rest too, he's doing great though. You have a very talented husband," Chun Li said.

"And he has a great trainer, thanks for doing this for him," Twilight said.

Chun Li nodded her head and gave Twilight a quick hug, "You're a great wife by the way. Peter tells me a lot about you, take good care of him."

"I will, thanks," Twilight said, returning the hug.

Peter is panting while wiping sweat from his head, "Damn, that's quite a workout."

Rumble giggled a bit, "She really worked you Peter, though this has me curious about something now."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Do you think you can ever train me so I can be a superhero like you?" Rumble asked.

Peter looked at Rumble with surprise, "You want me to what?"

"Train me, maybe I can be your sidekick one day. It will be so cool!" Rumble said.

Peter looked unsure, "Rumble, do you really wanna be a superhero? It's not an easy job."

"I want to help others like you do, I want to be strong to protect the ones I care about. Please Peter, I want to learn from you. Be my trainer," Rumble said.

Peter still looked unsure, he wasn't sure if he could even pull off being a trainer. "I'll think about it Rumble."

Rumble at least held hope that he could become as great as Peter someday. He hugged his favorite hero, to which Peter returned. Mayday then jumped in between the two so she could be with both of her favorite stallions. Twilight and Trixie also gave the three a hug, making it much more of a family hug. Spike gestured Janet to follow him so they can join in the hug.

Chun Li watched in happiness, seeing them so close as a family, made her wish she had a family of her own.

"Hey Chun Li, feel free to join in if you're lonely," Peter said.

Chun Li shrugged and joined in on the group hug, feeling a new sense of happiness. Such a great family to be with.

Looks like there is plenty of love to go around, and all types that form within it.


	24. Marvel vs Capcom I

Several ponies had gathered toward a stadium in Canterlot, for it was time. Two worlds were ready to settle a rivalry that had been going on for years.

Marvel vs. Capcom, in Equestria.

Many ponies showed up to see this fight, including some of the more well known ponies. Spitfire, along with her fellow Wonderbolts, including Soarin and Fleetfoot were among them. Fancy Pants, along with his wife Fleur had also arrived to see the big fight. Even Royalty from all around Equestria showed up, with special seating for the four Princesses; Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight had the most vested interest in this, considering her husband Peter Parker, also known to Equestria as Spider-Mane, was also participating in this.

The rest of the Elements of Harmony were also coming, each of them having a romantic love interest participating.

The Elements waited outside the Arena along with a few friends, the Marvel fighters would be arriving from a nearby hotel. Spider-Mane along with his Ponyville friends had met up with their Marvel allies to do some last minute Pep talks before big fight, and they would all be arriving at the arena together.

Twilight looked nervous, she knew her husband was gonna be in a big fight soon. Trixie patted Twilight's back to calm her, wanting her to feel reassured that Peter could handle this.

Spike also tended to Twilight, hoping to ease her worry, despite feeling worried himself. His marefriend Janet Van Dyne, also known as The Wasp, would also be fighting in this, he would hate to see her get hurt.

Rainbow Dash trotted around while waiting for her coltfriend Johnny Storm, also known as The Equine Torch, hoping to give him some pre-match pep talk, and maybe a little more.

Fluttershy stood waiting for her coltfriend Logan, better known as Wolverine, wanting to wish him luck before the fight. She also waited for her little sister figure Laura Kinney, alternatively known as X-23, wanting to give her a nice hug before everything. She waited alongside her roommate Lightning Dust, who was also concerned for Laura, who is basically her best friend.

Applejack stood waiting for her coltfriend Remy Lebeau, better known as Gambit. She waited alongside her older brother, Big Macintosh.

Pinkie Pie waited for her coltfriend Wade Wilson, or Deadpool, alongside her three sisters Marble, Limestone and Maud.

Finally Rarity waited for her coltfriend Bobby Drake, or Iceman alongside her sister of another timeline, Future Sweetie Belle.

"What's taking Peter so long? What could he be doing right now?" Twilight asked.

"Relax, he's probably rallying the others up," Spike said.

"Or getting rallied up by his friends, most likely the one with the shield," Trixie pointed out.

Rainbow continued to trot around, "I gotta give Johnny some good luck before all this, not that he needs it but I wanna make sure he has that extra boost of confidence. I wanna make sure he really sticks it to the Capcom team."

"Personally I just wanna see Laura fight," Limestone said.

"And Ben, he'll probably rock the show," Maud said. Despite her emotionless speech pattern, her joke was still apparent to the other ponies.

"That's another thing," Trixie said. "Peter probably needs to be a little reaquainted with some of his friends from his world. Make sure they have a good strategy with each other, he hasn't seen some of them in a while."

"Yeah I guess. He's got a good team, so many great fighters on his side," Twilight said, then had a scowl. "And Felicia Hardy."

Future Sweetie raised her eyebrow, "Twilight, I know you don't like her but you can't deny her skills. She's gonna make a great addition to the team."

"I hope she didn't do this just so she can be closer to Peter," Twilight said with some hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Don't start thinking like that Twi, Pete's got way too much on his mind to care about that stuff anyway," Applejack said.

"Yeah if she tries anything I'm sure the other Marvel fighters will tell her to back off or something," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight's worries dissipated a bit, at least the ones with Felicia. She still had some worry over this fight in general. "I still hope Peter knows what he's doing on this, I mean..."

"Here they come!" Rainbow interrupted.

Twilight looked ahead and saw them, the Marvel Super Heroes making their way over. From the looks of things they were ready for a fight, each of them with a look of determination on their face. They were also dressed for it as well.

Her husband Peter marched over, wearing his well-known red and blue Spider-Suit, without his mask for the moment. At his side was his best friend Johnny, wearing a Fantastic Four attire, blue with some white and the number 4 in an orange circle. His suit had been cast so that he can still emit fire while wearing it.

Then came Logan, wearing the traditional X-Men black attire with a little yellow around the sides. Remy made his way over, dressed in his blue and pink suit with his brown trench coat worn over it like he normally does.

Bobby was dressed in a black suit similar to Logan, though his was designed so that his ice powers would work with it. Deadpool was wearing his normal red and black suit, the same thing he wore just about everyday

Janet had donned on a black suit as well, her's designed and charmed so that it can shrink with her into her breezie form. Laura had on a black top with some tight black pants, looking ready to do some damage. Black Cat had also arrived dressed in her usual latex suit.

Among them were their friends and allies. There was Captain America, wearing his Avengers suit though designed to be more similar to Equestria colors, even a shield that matches.

Iron Man appeared, wearing armor that resembled an Alicorn rather than a Unicorn, but still similar to the armor he wore in his world.

Hawkeye was there, given an attire similar to his human form, even the sunglasses.

The rest of the Fantastic Four stood together, Reed along with his wife Susan and their friend Ben, all wearing attires similar to Johnny.

Thor had also arrived, wearing an attire similar to his armor from Asgard. He came joined by The Hulk, looking as angry as ever.

Punisher had arrived, wearing his classic shirt and some cargo pants, his scowl forming on his face as usual.

Three of Logan's allies from The X-Men also arrived, first being Cyclops, wearing his classic blue attire and yellow goggles. Jean Grey had her green attire with some yellow designs. Storm had her all white suit and her cape.

Next came two ponies that weren't too familiar to the ponies, at least not in a formal way. First there was Daredevil, dressed in his classic red suit. He was joined by his long time partner and romance partner Elektra, dressed in her red attire and bandana.

Finally came another formally unfamiliar pony, an Avenger member Ms. Marvel. She had her usual black suit with a yellow design.

All the ponies stood together, in a triumphant, unified way, ready to fight as one.

"Wow...what a team," Twilight said.

Peter looked around with a satisfied smile, "Yeah, we do make a great team."

Cap approached Twilight, "Hello again Princess Twilight, it's good to see you."

"Please Captain, just call me Twilight. Honestly it's a pleasure to see you as well," Twilight said.

"Thanks, and you may call me Steve, any wife of Peter can be a friend of mine," Cap said.

Twilight nodded, "Thanks. Looks like you're ready for a fight, though from the looks of things, it seems our world has inspired a few details for your attire."

Cap looked down on his suit, "I figured I'd wear something to fit in a little more, with an attire like this, you can call me 'Captain Equestria'," Cap said.

Twilight giggled, "Makes sense I guess."

Peter thought a moment, "Come to think of it, maybe the rest of you could use ponified names." He turned to Iron Man, "Obviously you can be Iron Mane."

Stark adjusted his helmet to make his face visible, "Why Iron Mane? How about Iron Stallion, that makes more sense to me."

Peter shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy." He turned to Ms. Marvel, "Maybe you can be, Ms. Mare-vel."

Ms. Marvel shook her head, "No thanks, I'll stay with my name."

Peter shrugged and turned to Jean, "How about instead if Jean Grey, you can be 'Jean Neigh',"

Jean raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You know, 'neigh', it sounds like Grey, but it's more pony like," Peter said.

Logan groaned, "Parker, do us a favor, and stop being an idiot."

The other heroes mumbled in agreement, causing Peter to pout, "Fine...jerks."

Jean rolled her eyes and turned to Applejack, "Is he still annoying?"

"Ah see it as...playful. Never found Pete to be annoying, though he can be a bit out of his mind," Applejack said.

Cyclops looked to Applejack, "You're the one that's letting Gambit stay with you correct? How has he been?"

"Remy's great, ah love having him around. Me and him are quite the item," Applejack said.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Remy is not exactly one to really keep a good relationship," Jean warned.

Cyclops cleared his throat, "Jean that isn't necessary."

Applejack nodded, "Ah agree, Remy ain't perfect but ah can tell he really cares about me."

Storm made her way to Jean, "Let's not focus on that, we have a competition to ready ourselves for."

Jean nodded, "Right then."

Johnny and his family stood with Pinkie and her family.

"Once again, The Fantastic Four meet with The Pie Sisters," Johnny said while gesturing to the families.

"The two best families of Four I would say," Pinkie said with her forelegs spread out.

Reed nodded, "In any case, it's nice to see you girls again."

"Same here Reed, I'm sure you're gonna do well in the fight soon," Limestone said.

"Though it's not until later, maybe we can spend a little time together beforehand," Sue said.

Marble nodded in agreement, "Mmhmm."

"That sounds fun," Maud said, her expressionless tone still a little unusual for the Fantastic Four.

"That girl is something else," Ben quietly said.

Soon Luna showed up with Mayday, Rumble and The Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Ah good, you have arrived."

Cap waved to Luna, "We made it here just fine, thanks to Peter."

"Good to know," Luna said and turned to the foals. "I imagine you want to wish them good luck?"

"They don't need luck, they're superheroes!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, the greatest superheroes from their world!" Scootaloo said.

"Most of them at least," Sweetie said, earning a glare from her friends, "What?"

Mayday rushed over to Peter, "I'm gonna be cheering for you, ok daddy?"

Peter ruffled her mane, "I know you will, that's why you're my special little filly."

Elektra crossed her forelegs, "Amazing that you're a father Spider-Man. You're daughter is very cute."

"Thanks," Peter said and stood on his hind legs to pick Mayday up in his forelegs. "I'm so lucky to have her. The day she was born was quite possibly the greatest day of my life, other than marrying Twilight."

"Is it better than when you got your powers daddy?" Mayday asked.

"MUCH better, being your father is much better than being a superhero, I'd trade away all my superhero stuff in a second for you any day," Peter said and gave his daughter a nice kiss on the cheek.

Susan awed at that, "Peter's so adorable as a father."

"Yeah adorable," Bobby said. "But also a bit geeky and mushy. Peter you're kinda ruining the mood and tension of a big fight with your sappiness."

"Hey Bobby, guess what," Peter said as he turned his attention to the young X-Man. "Shut up."

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked back to Rarity.

Peter kept Mayday held close, "I don't care what anypony says, I don't mind being sappy for you my little angel."

Mayday giggled and kissed Peter's cheek, "You're the best daddy."

This affection caused some ponies to 'aw', some to smile and some to roll their eyes at the sappiness.

Apple Bloom herself smiled at the cuteness, speaking of cute she turned to Rumble, who she noticed was keeping a distance. Looks like he was feeling a bit shy near the other heroes.

"You ok Rumble?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rumble nodded, "I'm fine...that's a lot of heroes though."

Apple Bloom stood closer to him, "Come on, I'm here with ya, don't be so shy."

Susan also noticed Rumble nearby, "I remember that pony. Isn't he Peter's?"

Peter himself saw Rumble in the distance, "Hey little buddy, come meet my friends!"

Rumble looked unsure, while the heroes looked friendly, it was still a bit intimidating. Apple Bloom approached him with a sympathetic smile, "Relax, I'll stay with ya, ok?"

Rumble nodded and walked alongside Apple Bloom as he approached the newer heroes. Cap was the first to greet him, "Hello there young colt, you may or may not know, but I'm Captain America, one of The Avengers and a friend of Janet's."

Susan also approached Rumble, "You remember me right? Johnny's older sister? The Invisible Woman? Or rather The Invisible Mare?"

Storm then approached Rumble, "It's good to see you child, I am Storm, a friend of Logan."

Rumble rubbed looked down at his hooves a bit nervously, "My name's Rumble..."

Twilight appeared by Rumble's side and hugged him close, "He's very shy with new ponies."

Trixie also appeared by his side, "Yes, he's a very nervous boy, so try not to overwhelm him too much."

Susan lifted his face up by his chin, "He's so cute though, who says a boy can't be just as cute as a girl?"

Rumble blushed, "That's a good thing right? I mean sometimes I get teased for looking too much like a filly..."

Susan pouted, "Oh ignore that, you don't have a face like a filly, you're just much more handsome than a boy is expected to be, just like Peter."

"Peter gets called a mare all the time as well, and he handles it just fine," Johnny said.

Peter glared at Johnny, "Dude, not in front of our allies."

"Relax Pete, we don't care that much, you're still our friend and our best fighter," Janet said.

Thor patted Peter's back, "He's a fine young man, he's become a great hero and a great father. That's all that matters in oneself."

"With looks like that, not to mention the smarts, all he needed were the riches and he could have had tons of girls surrounding him, just like me," Stark boasted, earning a glare from the others. "Come on, I'm trying to compliment the kid!"

"There are other ways to do so Tony," Cap pointed out, a little annoyed himself.

"Besides Peter's already got girls surrounding him," Johnny pointed out, much to Twilight's displeasure.

Peter shook his head, "Enough, none of this is important. I don't care about riches, I have what I need. For now I just want to focus on beating our rivals."

"Yeah, let's end this squabble already," Ben said.

The other Marvel heroes spoke in agreement, they were ready to finally end their fight with their rivals.

Luna gestured to the stadium, "Come, I shall take you inside, you can see some of your other friends and-" Luna stopped talking and pointed, "It appears your opponents have arrived."

The Marvel heroes turned around and took note of the arrival of the Capcom warriors, being led to the stadium by Sunset Shimmer.

"This should be fun," Johnny said almost sarcastically.

Ryu had stepped over first, dressed in his usual white gi and wearing his red headband. Chris stepped beside Ryu, wearing an attire similar to his BSAA look. Dante stepped forward, wearing a black shirt, jeans and his red jacket.

Chun Li stepped over, wearing her usual fighter outfit of the blue short and long brown pantyhose. Spencer stepped forward, wearing his green tank top and cargo pants. Strider walked over, wearing his blue suit and red scarf.

Leon was next, dressed in a black shirt, black pants and a blue-ish, black jacket. Morrigan walked over wearing her black one-piece and her purple pantyhose. Felicia wasn't wearing anything, not that she usually does but her white fur at least covered her whole body this time, not that it matters in pony form.

Mega Man was next, wearing his usual blue armor. Ken had appeared, wearing his red gi, Jill appeared by his side, wearing her BSAA attire. Trish had appeared, wearing her usual black shirt and leather pants.

Next was Frank West with his original photographer attire, then came Viewtiful Joe, wearing his red hero attire, then came Amaterasu, her pony form looking pretty devine.

Guile stepped forward, wearing his traditional green shirt and pants, Cammy arrived wearing her one piece and hat, C. Viper came with her usual suit and sunglasses.

Then came another biohazard fighter, Carlos Olivera, wearing a light green vest and some dark beige pants. He was joined by a guy named Gene with a blue jacket as well as a future looking samurai named Hayato, dressed in white armor.

Finally came Megaman X wearing his blue metal suit, joined by his ally Zero, wearing his red and white suit.

Team Capcom had assembled before the Marvel heroes, resulting in another staredown.

"Looks like you're all ready for a fight," Ryu said.

"We're always ready," Logan said with a snikt.

Dante looked around, "So you're the Marvel people we're gonna be fighting?"

Chris had a smug look, "We can take them."

Chun Li sighed and approached the Marvel Heroes with a friendly smile and a bow, "Good luck, may the best team win."

"Same to you Chun Li," Cap replied.

Peter put Mayday down and went toward the Capcom fighters, "Listen, any chance this rivalry can end after this? I don't see a point to any more fighting."

"Sure, once we beat you then we'll have no reason to do so again," Dante said with a grin.

Chun Li glared slightly at Dante then turned to Peter. "Regardless of the outcome, we'll do our best. But I promise we won't come back here to bother you, I know you just want a normal life with your family."

Peter nodded, "Exactly, but you can still come by from time to time Chun Li. We are friends after all." Peter held his hoof out to future show his sign of friendship.

"Right, we are," Chun Li said and shook Peter's hand. "I should warn you, should I encounter you in this fight, I won't hold back." She pulled him close to her face, "You better not hold back either."

"I promise to fight you like a warrior," Peter said.

Chun Li had a satisfied smile, "Good, I look forward to it."

Ken approached Chun Li with a serious glare, "Hey, don't forget who's side you're on."

"I'm allowed to have friends in the Marvel world Ken," Chun Li said and turned to him. "So watch your tone with me."

Peter sighed, "The sooner this ends the better, not for our world, but yours as well."

Luna stepped up to them, "Some friends of yours are waiting as well, they will be in a guest area to watch the fight alongside the special guest area."

"Special Guests?" Peter asked.

Luna nodded, "Apparently fighters from other worlds are coming to see this, they should start arriving soon."

Sunset looked to the side, "More like they're arriving now, look."

A portal then opened with five ponies stepping out, one looking very familiar to Ryu.

"Should have expected to see you here...Jin Kazama," Ryu said.

Jin, wearing his combat gear, glared at Ryu, "You're not too surprised are you..." He looked down at his pony form. "Though I hate the fact that I must resemble a pony to exist in this world."

"Of course!" Twilight complained. "What's wrong with being a pony!? I was a human when I went to Peter's world and I never once complained!" Twilight said.

A mare in orange beside Jin hopped up and down a little, "I like it, I think it makes us look cute."

Ryu looked to the mare and had a look of pitiful confusion, "You brought Ling Xiaoyu?"

"She's my friend, of course I brought her," Jin explained.

Sunset turned to Chun Li, "What world are they from?"

"Namco, they're another rival to us, especially my fellow Street Fighters and their Tekken Warriors," Chun Li explained.

Chris looked to the three ponies beside Jin, "You brought some extra friends it seems?"

Jin nodded and turned to them, "Meet members of Brave Vesperia; Rita Mordio, Princess Estellise and Yuri Lowell."

Yuri waved briefly and turned to Peter. "You must be the great hero Spider-Man." He turned to Twilight, "And you must be the ponies we heard about."

Estellise, or rather Estelle for short, approached Twilight with a bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Twilight nodded, "Likewise, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle. But you can just call me Twilight."

Estelle turned to Yuri, "She's really friendly Yuri, come say 'hello'."

"Thanks, but I'm just here to watch the fight, not into making friends," Yuri said, then turned to Rita. "Hey what's up with you?"

Rita looked around, pretty amazed by the sight of Canterlot, "Wow, such a big place." She turned to Twilight, "This is a world based off magic correct?"

Twilight nodded, "Right, especially here in Canterlot, they have the best magic schools, and great libraries to help you learn more."

Rita's eyes widened, "Libraries!? Where!? Oh there's so much I can learn here! The potential is unlimited!"

Yuri chuckled a bit, "Easy Rita, suppose Karol saw you acting like this?"

"Like I care, I have a chance to learn more than those Mages in Aspio, I'm going to take that chance!" Rita shouted.

Estelle turned to Twilight, "Sorry, she just loves magic, and reading."

Twilight looked impressed, "Wow, just like me! I spent countless hours in the libraries here, I spent years perfecting my craft in magic too!"

"I can vouch for that," Spike said, with Twilight slightly glaring.

Estelle turned to Yuri, "She's really nice Yuri, sure you don't wanna say 'Hello'?"

"I'm fine, but she sounds nice, I won't take that from her," Yuri said.

Peter looked impressed, "Wow, so far Twilight may have made two new friends."

Estelle approached Peter, "So you're the great hero Spider-Man? The one who saved the multiverse?"

Peter shrugged, "I guess."

Twilight approached him and patted his back, "He's pretty modest. But yes he did save the multiverse and he's also my husband."

Mayday rushed to their side, "And he's my daddy."

Estelle beamed in excitement, "Oh, such a cute little girl!" She rubbed her mane, "You're daughter's adorable, you're both really lucky."

"Thanks", the couple said.

Yuri looked confused, "Wait, you married a pony? And had a baby? Which means you had to...you know, with a pony? Isn't that weird for you?"

Peter shook his head, "Not really, I'm a pony too after all, and she's been human. I love her for her though, it makes no difference."

Estelle had a love-filled look on her face, "How romantic, Love always finds a way."

Jin groaned and turned to Yuri, "Why did you bring her anyway?"

"What? Like Xiaoyu's any better, she's hugging a Pegasus!" Yuri said, pointing to Xiaoyu as she hugged Rumble.

"So cute, I just wanna take you home with me!"

Mayday's eyes widened, "HEY BACK AWAY FROM MY RUMBLE!" She ran over to Xiaoyu, leaving Peter facepalming.

"She really likes him so..."

Apple Bloom groaned, "Technically he's mah Rumble."

Suddenly another portal opened, five more ponies stepped out, three of them standing out immediately to Ryu.

"Akira Yuki, Jacky Bryant and Sarah Bryant."

Akira approached Ryu, "In for a big fight?"

"Yes, we're gonna end our rivalry with Marvel," Ryu said.

Sunset looked to Chun Li, "Who are they?"

"They're from Sega, we've encountered them but barely fought them. Actually the most interaction between our worlds was through Mega Man and...I think that's the pony right there," Chun Li said, pointing to another pony.

Mega Man approached the pony Chun Li gestured to, "Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic rubbed his chest as he smiled to Mega Man, "Sup Rock? Been a while."

Mega Man looked to the side, "That's Tails, right?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, we came with our Virtua Fighter friends to see this big fight. You really gonna fight Spider-Man?"

"Yeah, or Spider-Boy as Ryu calls him, honestly he's not that wrong," Mega Man said.

"Hey! I look more like a man than you do! You should be Mega Boy!" Peter shouted.

"Ryu says I'm more of a man than you are!" Mega Man shouted back.

"Very true statement," Ryu added.

Peter clenched his fist, "Just you wait Ryu!"

Johnny approached Peter, "Easy bro, you got this."

Rainbow approached Peter as well, "They're just trying to mess with you, don't let them."

Peter nodded, "Right, thanks."

Rainbow approached Mega Man, "As for you, quit acting all high and mighty! Like Peter says, he at least looks like an adult! You look like a little colt!"

"Hey this little colt has saved worlds too you know," Sonic pointed out.

"Who are you anyway?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic scoffed, "Like Mega Man said, I'm Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog. The Blue Blur, Fastest Thing in the multiverse."

Rainbow glared, "Fastest thing in the multiverse? Sorry pal but that title is taken by me!"

Sonic crossed his forelegs, "You're fast?"

"Yeah, name's Rainbow Dash! I'm the fastest Flyer in Equestria, I perfected the Sonic Rainboom!"

"Sonic Rainboom?" Sonic asked. "Did you really need to name a Sonic Boom after yourself?"

"Didn't name it after myself, it already had that name! For good reason too! I'll show you!" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy approached Rainbow Dash, "Now, now Dashie, don't get too excited. This is suppose to be a challenge between Marvel and Capcom, not for you to make new rivals."

Tails blushed when he saw Fluttershy, "Wow, such a pretty pony."

Jacky chuckled, "Sorry kid, heard she's taken by Wolverine."

"That surprises me honestly," Sarah said.

Fluttershy turned to Sonic, "Before you addressed yourself as a hedgehog, is that true? Are you normally a hedgehog?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, and my buddy Tails over there is a fox." Sonic pointed to his friend who offered a shy and friendly wave.

"Wow, that's so amazing, are there more talking animals in your world?" Fluttershy asked.

"If by that you mean Mobian, then yes. Tons of them, from Echidnas, to Cats, and other hedgehogs," Sonic said.

"Fascinating," Fluttershy commented.

Yuri nudged Estelle, "That pony reminds me of you in a way."

Estelle got a better look at Fluttershy, "Wow, really? That's so great, she seems so nice."

Jin crossed his forelegs, "So Sega has come as well, who's next?"

The portal opened again, this time revealing three ponies.

Sonic scoffed upon seeing them, "Here come my world's rivals, the fighters of Nintendo. Link, Samus Aran...and Shulk?

Samus looked to Sonic with a smug face, "Nice to see you too Sonic." She looked to Ryu, "So, another fight with another world?"

"What of it?" Ryu asked.

Shulk approached Ryu, "Man you really are a competitive one, I can respect that though."

Peter looked to Link, scratching his head a little, "Something about that guy looks familiar."

Sonic looked around, "Where's Mario?"

"He's busy right now, maybe he'll come by later, but for now it's just me, Link and Shulk," Samus said.

Luna went to greet them, "Pleasure to meet you, I am Princess Luna."

"Nice to see you as well, though you look more like a night pony," Shulk said.

"I am, but I wish to support my friend Peter, or Spider-Man," Luna said.

Samus looked over to Peter, "I see him." She walked over to him, containing very little emotion. "The Amazing Spider-Man, the one who saved the multiverse. I expect you do put on a good fight."

Peter nodded, "Sure thing."

"Hope you give it to them good, I'm rooting for you," Shulk said.

Peter smiled at that, "Thanks."

Link approached Peter and did a quick nod, getting a confused look from Peter.

"Um...thanks?"

"He's not much of a talker," Samus said. "He lets his actions speak for him."

Another portal opened to reveal two other ponies.

"Cloud Strife, so you've made it," Ryu said.

"And you've brought Tifa Lockhart," Chun Li said.

Tifa nodded, "We're looking forward to a good fight."

Cloud nodded in agreement, "We weren't gonna miss this fight."

Link turned to Cloud with a nod, which Cloud returned.

"Looks like even Link came," Cloud said.

"Yeah, a lot of worlds are here," Tifa said.

Sunset looked amazed, "Wow, so many fighters and worlds I never knew about."

"You'd be surprised," Chun Li said.

Logan grew a bit impatient, "Is this all? I'd like to get to business, so can we-" Suddenly another portal opened. "What now?"

The portal appeared above them, some big energy shaking from it, like if something big was gonna happen.

Soon a waterfall emerged from the portal and landed down near the ponies. When the water cleared, one pony was there, wearing a suit similar to the scales on a fish.

"Is that...?" Johnny said in disbelief.

"No way, it can't be...you think they're actually coming?" Janet asked, looking to the pony that emerged from the water.

Next came a pony with a blue cape and a red mark on his chest. He seemed pretty alien to them.

"That can't be him...it can't be them..." Iron Man said.

Then came another pony running out of the portal at high speeds and zipping around the area at high speeds that made even Rainbow Dash and Sonic look surprised. When the pony stopped, they noticed he was wearing an all red suit with a lightning bolt across his chest.

"No...way..." was all Bobby could say.

Suddenly a pony surrounded by green energy arrived from the portal, floating above the heroes, wearing a green suit and a circle with two lines in the middle.

Hawkeye pointed to the pony, "That's definitely him...and it's definitely them!"

"Think that's all of them though? I mean there's no way the top three would come as well, would they?" Laura asked.

Soon another pony came from the portal, wearing a red suit and some blue shorts. She had that look of a warrior that made the others a little at aw.

"Amazing..." Cap said.

Then a pony dropped while facing down, wearing a black cape and grey suit. As he looked up, they could see his bat mask and a glare that sent shivers down their spines.

"Um...we only know one guy that dresses like that and has that glare to go with it," Remy said in shock.

Finally a pony in a blue suit and red cape came floating down the portal. Despite his Godly appearance and presence, he seemed to have an aura of gentleness around him. That pony lowered down and stood before Peter with a serious gaze.

Peter, however, couldn't get the words out quite right. "Are you...are you really him...?"

The serious pony then offered a friendly smile, "Hello Spider-Man."

The other ponies stood by his side, looking toward the Marvel fighters.

"Guys...it's The Justice League!" Peter exclaimed while pointing to them and naming them in the order they emerged from the portal. "Aquaman! Martian-Manhunter! The Flash! Green Lantern! Wonder Woman! BATMAN!" He looked to the hero before him, "And the greatest hero of all time, Superman!"

Superman smiled at Peter's enthusiasm, "Thanks for the introduction, but I wouldn't say I'm the greatest. Every hero is great in their own right, it shouldn't be a competition after all."

Peter chuckled nervously, "Right, it's just a duty, a privilege to help others!"

"Anyway it's great to meet you Spider-Man, a real honor if I do say so myself," Superman said while holding his hoof out.

"Superman wants to meet me," he turned to his friends with a giddy smile. "He says it's an honor to meet me! Is this cool or what!?"

"Sure is Parker, now do us a favor, shake the guy's hoof will ya?" Remy said.

Peter freaked and turned back around to shake his hoof, "Sorry about that Mr. Superman sir, sometimes I don't think about certain things, I normally don't leave others waiting on a handshake, I MEAN HOOF SHAKE! Yeah that's what I meant." Peter continued to laugh nervously.

Superman let go and patted his shoulder, "Easy young man, no need to get flustered. We're all heroes after all, like I said it's an honor to meet you. I heard so many great things about you after all."

Wonder Woman approached Peter, "We've heard of your bravery, you are a very admirable hero."

Peter was practically speechless, "Th-thank you, Wonder Woman! It's a big honor!" Peter did a mini geek-out dance, "This is too awesome!"

Cap walked over to Peter, "Son, mind taking a step back? Regain your composure a bit then come back."

Peter nodded, "Right, sure thing Cap." Peter rushed over to Johnny and Bobby, "That was so awesome!"

"You're so lucky bro!" Johnny said.

"Yeah, I mean Superman just shook your hoof...SUPERMAN!" Bobby said.

Cap looked back with a smile before turning to Superman. "You're a hero even among heroes."

"It's great to inspire goodness in others, shows that our job is being done right," Superman said.

Cap rubbed his head a little, "Gotta admit, I feel honored myself, Peter is right about one thing, you are probably the greatest hero of all time."

Superman shook his head, "Like I told him, my goal isn't the be the greatest hero of all time, I just like helping others. Besides you're a great hero as well. You're Captain America, the Super Soldier, leader of The Avengers. You're a role model in your own right, you and your team."

"I'm just doing my duty, but I appreciate your praise. So you have come to see the fight?" Cap asked.

"Yes, I heard about this rivalry between your world and Capcom, but I've also heard about how much it has escalated. It's a shame to see heroes fighting each other after all, though I myself have had that issue," Superman said.

"Same here, not just with other worlds, but within our own. Hopefully after this the rivalry will end," Cap said.

Superman looked over to the Capcom fighters, none of them had said a word yet, though the looks on their faces showed that they were definitely surprised to see Superman and the rest of The Justice League. In fact they looked pretty worried, they never expected to actually see them.

Cap looked over and noticed their worry. Never before has he seen such a look of uncertainty on them, it really mind boggled him.

It wasn't just the Capcom warriors, all of the other warriors from the other realms looked surprised, they all had a look of awe and amazement at the sight of Superman.

Even the ponies looked amazed at what they saw, though Sunset Shimmer was the first to approach him. "I've heard about you from Peter...I never expected to actually meet you up close." She bowed to him, "My name is Sunset Shimmer, it's an honor to meet you Superman."

Superman nodded, "Nice to meet you as well Miss Shimmer."

Sunset shook her head nervously, "Please sir, you don't need to address me as 'Miss', just Sunset Shimmer, or simply Shimmer."

Superman chuckled, "Alright, but you don't need to call me 'sir', you can just call me Superman."

Sunset nodded, "Right, thanks Superman."

Twilight herself approached Superman with a bow, "An honor to meet you Superman. I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, you may call me Twilight. I'm Spider-Man's wife."

Superman had a look of surprise, "So he has married. Luckily to such a beautiful pony I should say."

Twilight blushed a bit, "Thank you, most outsiders don't really appreciate the value of our marriage due to Peter being born human and me being born pony. So I'm basically married to an alien."

Superman chuckled, "Hey I'm an alien myself in my world, and I've fallen for human girls. What matters is that you both truly love each other."

"Oh I do, I love Peter very much. He's an amazing husband and father to my child," Twilight said, gesturing to Mayday...who was clutching to Rumble and snarling at any mare who tried to go near him.

Superman raised his eyebrow, "Is that your daughter? She really likes that Pegasus Pony."

Twilight chuckled nervously, "That's a colt me and Peter took in, she's really protective of him."

Superman couldn't help but smile at the fact that Spider-Man had taken a young colt in, it's so similar to what happened with him when he himself had been adopted.

"Regardless, she looks like a nice young girl, you should be proud," Superman said.

Batman walked over to Superman, "We should get going, I'm sure these teams have a battle to get ready for."

Twilight geeked out a bit, "Oh wow, you're Batman! The Dark Knight himself!"

"Hey! That's my father's title!" Dante shouted.

Chris glared at Dante and approached him with a loud whisper, "Are you trying to piss off Batman!?"

Dante huffed and pouted.

Twilight shook her head and focused on Batman, "I'm so happy to meet you! Peter has told me a lot about you as well! You don't have any powers but your advanced technology and high intelligence more than make up for it!"

Batman nodded, "Correct. I may not have Superman's powers but that won't stop me from making sure justice prevails."

"Right, not every superhero can be as great as Superman but you can come really close," Sunset said.

Twilight raised her eyebrow, "Shimmer, Batman didn't say Superman was the best, just that he didn't have his powers. That doesn't make Superman the best hero."

"I know, I'm just speaking the truth, Superman is the superior hero," Sunset said.

Superman looked concerned. "Um ladies, like I told Spider-Man, it's not important who's the best-"

"I think that's incorrect!" Twilight said, ignoring Superman. "Superman is a great hero but I believe Batman is better, the fact that he can do a great job despite not having powers shows a lot."

"But without those powers there's certain things even he can't do," Sunset said.

"That hasn't stopped him from fighting alongside heroes with superpowers and being more known for his efforts!" Twilight argued.

Batman tried to step in, "Um ladies, like Superman is trying to say, we're not in this to decide who's better, we just-"

"Superman uses hope to spread his message, from what I hear Batman is much more ruthless and focuses on intimidation rather than hope!" Sunset said.

"She's not wrong," Superman said to Batman.

"You're only going to encourage them," Batman said.

Sunset grinned at Twilight, "See, even Superman agrees!"

"Well I believe that smarts always does wonders over muscle!" Twilight said.

"Excellent point Twilight Sparkle," Stark said from the distance.

"Tony don't help!" Cap said.

Sunset turned to Cap, "Surely you understand the importance of hope over intimidation, considering you too represent such a trait."

"Well, yes, Superman is a great representation of hope but-"

"Hold it Steve!" Stark interrupted. "Are you really gonna say that just hoping is better than actually using your smarts?"

Cap glared, "That's not what I was trying to say!"

"Right, sure you weren't Steve," Stark said a bit sarcastically.

Cap had a look of disbelief, "You're so odd sometimes Tony."

"So is Twilight, I mean considering how similar Superman is to her husband you'd think she's agree that he's the better hero," Sunset said.

"Hey if anything Peter has more in common with Batman than Superman!" Twilight said.

"How! Peter has powers like Superman does!" Sunset said.

"Well Peter uses his smarts like Batman does!" Twilight said.

"So he's a little of both," Spencer pointed out.

The two mares glared at Spencer, "Stay out of it!"

Spencer shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Nerds..."

While Twilight and Sunset continued to bicker, Luna approached Peter while he was still geeking out himself along with his friends. "Excuse me Peter?"

Peter turned his attention to Luna. "Yes?"

"Would you mind ending that squabble between Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer? It's very awkward to watch."

Peter looked over to see his wife arguing with Sunset, with Stark backing up Twilight and Cap somewhat backing up Sunset. He also noticed Superman looking really awkward and Batman just staring. Everypony else was just staring at the two, some finding this awkward, like all of Twilight's friends and Peter's superhero allies. Others finding this sad, like the guest worlds. Then there's those who found it a bit humorous, like many of the Capcom fighters.

"Right...probably should end this," Peter said and approached the two mares. "Twilight, Sunset, mind cooling it a bit, you're making an odd scene."

Twilight and Sunset looked around to all the ponies just staring at them, very confused at the situation. Superman looked a bit awkward, mainly since he was a subject of the conversation. Batman sighed at the weirdness in the area. The rest of the Justice League glanced at each other very confused.

Mayday also saw from a distance, the blush on her face shows how humiliated she feels for her mother acting all geeky. Rumble also had a look of shame for Twilight, he's used to her geeking out occasionally but he hoped she knew when a limit would be reached. Unfortunately that wouldn't be happening here.

Twilight blushed and nervously chuckled a little upon realizing her actions. "Sorry about that, sometimes I get a little...talkative about certain things." She turned to Superman, "I hope you didn't take any offense to my comments. I do think you're a great hero, and I respect your abilities. My husband looks up to you for good reason after all."

"It's fine, everyone has their preferences and their favorites. But if I had to say, it's an honor to be compared to Batman, you're right to think he's a great hero, because he truly is," Superman said.

"Don't get all soft on us Superman," Batman said.

Sunset turned to Batman, "I hope I didn't cause you any offense either."

"Lots of people look up to Superman, so you're not the only one," Batman said and then focused on both of them. "Believe me when I say that this isn't the first time we're heard people argue over who they think is better between me and Superman. Just try not to do it when surrounded by your friends, allies and rivals."

Twilight and Sunset nodded and then turned to each other to mutter the same phrase. "Sorry."

Peter hugged them both, "Aw, how sweet." He then focused on Twilight, "I love it when you act all geeky though, it's so cute." He squished her face with his hooves and cooed, "Reminds me of how cute you are my pretty pony princess."

Twilight blushed furiously, "Peter! Not in front of everypony! Especially the ponies you're gonna fight!"

Peter turned to them, scowling at the snickering faces of half the Capcom fighters. "I don't care what they think. As long as I have you I'm all good, I'm not ashamed to love you in public."

Twilight blushed at her husband's affections. Somehow this embarrassing moment became a little romantic for her, "Peter you're too sweet sometimes. How did I get you as my husband?"

"You mean besides the fact that you cast a spell and got me stuck in this world?" Peter teased while sticking his tongue out.

Twilight furrowed her brow at Peter, "Amazing how as much as you can make me love you, you can also have me very easily irritated with you."

"And you love me for it," Peter said with a grin.

Ryu rolled his eyes at this, "Any chance you two can continue this another time? We need to get to the arena."

"The fight isn't for a couple more hours, we have time," Luna insisted.

"Plus a few more of our allies may come," Samus said.

Cap turned to his allies, "We should come up with strategies for this event."

"Sounds good to us, lead the way Steve," Stark said.

As Cap led his teammates away, only Peter stayed behind. Johnny noticed this and flew over to his friend, "Yo Pete? You coming or what?"

"In a minute, I'd like a chance to talk with The Justice League...if they'll let me," Peter said.

Johnny looked over and nodded, "Sounds good to me, see ya bro."

Johnny flew off with his teammates.

"Well, ah reckon the rest of us should get to our seats," Applejack suggested.

Luna gestured, "Come, I have seats ready for you, the Elements and our special guests."

"Wait! Is there a way I can explore the libraries in this town or something first!?" Rita asked.

"Don't start getting all nerdy on us Rita," Yuri said.

Rita scowled, "Yuri didn't you hear that Princess Pony? They have big libraries around here!"

"You'll have your chance, it would be better to have a guide, best not to run around this city unescorted," Luna said.

"Yeah, you'll probably never come back," Yuri said.

Rita huffed, "Fine, but I insist on reading those magic books!"

"I can lend you one of mine if you'd like," Twilight said and levitated a book from a bag. "I like having books around for when I get bored."

Rita grinned and hugged the book to her, "Hey thanks! Here I'll let you read one of mine, maybe you'll find something new."

Rita gave one of her books to Twilight, "One of the finest from my hometown of Aspio."

"Hometown? It's a giant cave," Yuri said.

Rita glared at Yuri and gave Twilight the book, "Hope you like it though."

"Thanks, that's so nice of you," Twilight said and took the book. "Anyway I'm gonna go catch up with my husband, enjoy yourself...uh Rita was it?"

Rita nodded, "Yeah, and you're Twilight right?"

"Exactly, see you later," Twilight said and walked off while Rita joined her friends and other Namco allies in going to their seats.

As the rest of the special guests followed suit, Tifa had suddenly shouted, "HEy Spider-Man! Good luck out there!"

Peter waved, "Thanks for the support!"

As Tifa walked off, Cloud nudged her, "That was friendly of you."

"He seems like a nice guy, kinda cute too," Tifa said, and laughed at Cloud's scowl. "What? I'm just saying, I'm not gonna go after him if that's what you're all jealous about."

"I'm not jealous!" Cloud said and looked away to hide a blush, "I just find it weird you outright called him cute."

Applejack passed by him, "Get used to it, Peter's the cutest guy more mares know, ah barely know any mare that don't find him cute."

Cloud groaned, "What? Is he this perfect guy or something?"

Applejack thought about that, "Well he's cute, smart, strong, caring, athletic, in shape, the only thing he needs to work on is his self confidence. That's about it. Not sure if he's 'perfect' though."

Tifa looked over, "Honestly if you ask him, he'd say the perfect guy is Superman."

"It's all about preference ah guess, most mares just prefer Peter," Applejack said. "Kinda wonder what if ah asked him out mahself." Applejack shrugged, "Oh well, no regrets. He's a great husband fer Twilight and ah still got me a great guy."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Tifa asked.

"His name is Remy, though you might know him as Gambit from the X-Men," Applejack said. "He's a sweet and funny guy, plus he's caring and a good romance partner. Plus ah like his confident attitude about things."

"Sounds cool...oh before I forget, I love your hat. I used to have one like that myself," Tifa said.

Applejack checked her hat, "Thanks, mah favorite type honestly. You a country girl too?"

"Sorta, I used to live in a country area before moving to a city," Tifa said.

"Sounds neat, ah tried city life once, didn't work out too well fer me," Applejack said.

As Applejack continued talking with Tifa, while Cloud just walked with them, the Capcom fighters themselves went to work out their strategy, though they had their own concerns.

"How is Superman here!?" Chris asked, a bit angry and nervous.

"And the rest of the Justice League?" Ken asked.

Ryu looked over to them, "I'm not sure, but let's not worry about them now."

Mega Man checked over on them, "I have a bad feeling about this...also why is Spider-Man going toward them?"

Ryu looked over, he saw Spider-Man approaching Superman with an excited look on his face.

"Spider-Man is just a fan of Superman. Amazing, one overrated superhero likes another," Dante said.

Ken shushed Dante, "Superman has super hearing!"

Chun Li looked over to them, then back to her allies. "Mind if I go check on that though?"

"Oh you wanna be with your boyfriend Chun Li?" Ken asked sarcastically.

Chun Li glared, "Easy wiseguy, he's married!"

"Yeah seriously, shut your freaken mouth!" Spencer warned Ken.

Chun Li looked over to the heroes, noticing that Twilight and Sunset were also approaching. "I'll be back in a moment."

Chun Li rushed over to the others while Ryu had a slight scowl. "I hope her loyalty stays with us."

Peter had approached Superman with a big grin, "Hey Superman, mind if we talk a moment?"

Superman nodded and turned to his allies, "The rest of you can take your seats."

The League nodded and walked off, though Twilight called out. "Wait! Mr. Batman! Can you stay a moment!?"

"Oh, and Wonder Woman too! Honestly I'd like to talk with the top three!" Peter said.

Batman and Wonder Woman turned to each other and shrugged before leaving.

"We'll be with you all momentarily!" Superman called to his remaining allies.

"Take your time!" Green Lantern called back as he went with his teammates into the stadium.

Superman focused his attention once again on Peter, who at this point was too filled with happiness to really get any words out.

"Um...Spider-Man?" Superman said, waving his hoof in front of his face.

Peter snapped out of it, "Sorry! Kinda speechless, I mean...you're Superman!"

"I'm aware of that," Superman said with a playful smile. "But try to tone it down a little, you're a superhero yourself after all."

"But you're the best! In fact I've always hoped to be as great as you someday," Peter said.

"Aren't you already? You did save the multiverse," Superman said.

"Yeah...but I couldn't do it alone, I needed help," Peter pointed out.

Superman crossed his forelegs a bit, "There's nothing wrong with help Spider-Man. Even I need help once in awhile, that's why the Justice League exists."

"You'd be surprised how many times we've had to bail out Superman," Batman said.

Superman rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I've made a mistake here and there."

"Friendship is an important superpower in it's own right I would say," Twilight said.

"Right, in this world our power is based off friendship," Sunset said.

"Power from friendship...that's a great superpower to have," Superman said. "I'm already liking this world, such friendly folks."

Peter trotted close to Superman, "Anyway what's it like? Having these awesome super powers! Like your amazing super strength and super speed, well I have those, but I bet you can do 10 times more than I can! Oh and your X-Ray Vision! And Heat Vision! And Super Breath! AND THE FLYING! I've ALWAYS wanted to be able to fly! Granted I have a robot suit I built that works like Iron Man's but-"

"Wait, you built a robot suit similar to Iron Man?" Batman asked.

Peter nodded, "Sure did, personally I like doing some sciency stuff, like chemistry and technology. Helps for when I make my own webbing and web-shooters."

"Wait, don't you produce your own webbing?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No, a lot of people have thought that but my body doesn't produce webbing like a normal spider. I make them myself with my chemistry kit," Peter said.

"Wow, I hadn't realized how intelligent you are Spider-Man," Wonder Woman said.

Peter geeked out again, "Wonder Woman called me intelligent! This is too awesome!"

Batman rubbed his face, "Are you gonna geek out every 5 seconds?"

"Sorry, it's just that a lot of heroes in my world look up to The Justice League, myself included," Peter said.

"I myself find you all fascinating," Twilight said and turned to Superman. " Like you Superman, your power is impressive, plus that whole thing with the sun, in a way you're similar to the ruler of this world, and my mentor, Princess Celestia." She turned to Wonder Woman, "Then you Wonder Woman, you're a strong fierce fighter, and a princess, something I myself can look up to." She turned to Batman, "And you Batman, one reason you've become my favorite is your intellect. You always know when to use your smarts and you've never let your lack of powers ever slow you down."

Superman noticed Chun Li approach them, "Oh, hello there. You're with the Capcom world right? You're rivals with the Marvel heroes."

Chun Li nodded and then bowed, "Yes, my name is Chun Li, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Superman."

"Same here, so you might be facing Spider-Man here," Superman said.

"Yes, it would be a great honor. I have great respect for Spider-Man, I even trained him a little," Chun Li said.

"You trained him, even though you are rivals?" Superman asked.

"Yes, I want to make sure he'll be totally ready for the fight. Even though I am gonna face him, I do want him to be well prepared, plus it gave me a chance to bond with him, we've become great friends," Chun Li said.

"Chun Li has always been one of the only Capcom warriors to treat my husband with respect, along with a few others, including a good friend of mine, Nathan Spencer," Twilight said.

"To be fair, I have befriended a few of the Capcom fighters, such as Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante. None are really that bad, just a little too competitive," Sunset said.

"Yes, those three are great warriors and they have done their part as well," Chun Li said. "But they do need to be given a good lesson in respect, something Peter can handle. After this there will be respect between the two worlds and hopefully the rivalry will end."

They looked behind and saw some more portals open, a few other guests arriving and making their way into the stadium.

"This is a big deal it seems," Twilight said.

"Yeah, everyone wants to see the fight, I should probably get to my teammates soon, they're gonna want some strategies," Chun Li said.

"You may be off then, perhaps it would be best if the rest of us were off, Spider-Man should go with his allies," Wonder Woman said.

Twilight gestured to the DC heroes, "Come, I'll help you find your seats."

Batman and Wonder Woman immediately followed and wished luck to Peter before going with Twilight. Chun Li also wished Peter luck and went back to find her friends.

Peter sighed, having a worried look on his face, which Superman noticed.

"Feeling nervous? It's only a competition, just do your best," Superman said.

"I know, it's just so overwhelming. So many ponies are gonna expect the best out of me, I just hope I don't mess up," Peter said.

"They care more about you being their hero than a competition between two worlds. I'm sure the ponies will love you regardless," Superman reassured.

"Yeah I guess. It's amazing, to be widely loved by a world that you weren't even born to. When the ponies found out that I was actually a human the whole time, it got me worried, them knowing I'm technically an alien, sometimes I felt so alone," Peter said.

Superman patted his back, "I know that feeling. I'm an alien myself, I wasn't born on the Earth in my world, when people found out Superman was an alien there were those who doubted me and worried about me. There were times where I myself felt like an outsider trying to fit in."

"How did you handle it so well though? I wish I had your confidence," Peter said.

"Spider-Man despite what you may think, I'm not as perfect as many expect. I myself have my flaws, I hardly had friends growing up, my powers made me feel like a freak, I just wished I could be a normal person. Being an alien among humans made things worse for me honestly. So I know how you feel being a human among ponies. But as alone as we may feel, there's always something that will help."

"Like what?" Peter asked.

"Your wife had already pointed this out actually, Friendship. My friends never made me feel like an outsider, especially not my fellow Superheroes. They assured me that I belonged, and that I was needed. Not to mention knowing that everyday I help another and give them a sense of hope, it's all worth it," Superman said.

"A sense of hope...I get that. Some ponies have said that to me," Peter said.

"Exactly, here's a little fun fact. See this 'S' on my costume? It's not really an 'S', in my world it's a symbol of hope," Superman said.

"Wow...that's so cool!" Peter said.

"Yes, now tell me Peter, do any of your pony friends make you feel like an outsider?" Superman asked.

Peter shook his head, "No...they accepted me right away. Before she was my wife, Twilight was one of my closest friends here, along with her closest friends. They always treated me like another pony, despite not only my alien background, but also my powers."

"Exactly, because she knows what's important, not what world you're from, but who you are as a person, or pony in this case," Superman said. "Sometimes things look bad, but you need to retain that sense of hope. Knowing I make a difference in the lives of others gives me that hope. Honestly the fact that you, not even from my world, living in a whole different world altogether would still look up to me regardless says something."

Peter felt a sense of happiness, this was a dream scenario for him. "Thanks Superman, it means so much to hear you say that. Ponies tell me that I give them a sense of safety and comfort, but truth be told, heroes like you give a hero like me that same sense. You're my hero Superman."

"And you're a great hero too Peter, don't underestimate yourself, you are greater than you realize," Superman said and flew up a little. "I should meet my friends, good luck." With that Superman sped off, leaving Peter happy to a point where he felt a tear come down his eye.

Celestia herself soon arrived, having seen that little moment between the two heroes. "He's quite the hero Peter."

Peter quickly turned and saw Celestia standing nearby. "Hello Princess Celestia. Yeah Superman is a great hero. He's the type of hero I want to be."

"Amazing, such a talented boy like you has someone he looks up to," Celestia said.

"Twilight's talented and looks up to you. For good reason too. Those like you and Superman give those like Twilight and myself reason to be great," Peter said.

Celestia brought Peter in for a small hug, "You have the most caring nature, aside from Fluttershy. You're gonna be great just like Superman is."

"She's right Peter," Cap said while approaching the two. "You're gonna be great like Superman. I've always believed that you were gonna be the best out of all of us. You're much closer to that than you think."

Peter rubbed his head from the constant praise he's been getting. "Thanks Cap...for the record you've also been a hero of mine."

"Thanks Peter, but truth be told I think you're getting that much closer to surpassing me. In fact you may have done so already," Cap said.

Peter shook his head, "No way, you're leader of The Avengers, and our symbol of hope! I could never be as great as you!"

"Peter, don't underestimate yourself. Remember we all believe in you, whether it's myself, your allies, your wife Twilight, her pony friends and even rivals like Chun Li, don't give up hope," Cap said.

Peter clenched his fist and nodded, showing a more determined face, "Ok Cap, I will."

Cap saluted Peter, "Now, we have some plans to make, follow me."

Peter nodded, "Yes Captain."

Peter followed Cap as the Avenger leader led the young hero to find the others. Before leaving he turned back to Celestia and offered a smile and salute before heading off.

"Such a great soldier...I do have an opening for Captain of my guard since Shining Armor left..."Celestia found herself blushing. "Oh my...I should get going now."

The Capcom fighters were currently in their room, coming up with strategies, though also wondering about everything else.

"What do you really think those Justice League guys are doing here?" Ken asked.

"I'm not too sure about having them here, suppose they try to start something?" Dante asked.

"They won't start anything if we don't bother them," Jill said.

"Jill's correct, let's not worry about them right now, we need to get our teams and strategies ready," Ryu said.

"Right, gotta figure out how to defeat the Marvel fighters, especially Spider-Man," Chris said.

Mega Man turned to Chun Li, "You've trained with Spider-Man, time to tell us his secrets."

Chun Li raised her eyebrow, "What secrets?"

"Like any weaknesses he has," Mega Man said.

"Or tell us his fighting style," Ken said.

"Give us something, gotta make some use out of your training with him," Dante said.

Chun Li shook her head, "I have nothing to share. He has very few weaknesses, nothing that any of you can get. He's simply stronger and faster than most of you. He's also highly intelligent so there's that."

"Can't you tell us anything!?" Chris asked, the other Capcom fighters also bugging her about it.

"No, I didn't train with him to get his weaknesses or anything like that. I trained with him because I wanted him to be ready for us, and I wanted to make friends with him," Chun Li said.

That garnered an angry reaction among her allies.

"So you actually trained with him to make friends!?" Dante shouted.

"Who's side are you on!?" Chris shouted.

"I thought you were our friend!" Mega Man shouted.

"Way to prove team loyalty Chun Li!" Ken complained.

Spencer slammed his bionic arm against the wall, "Hey shut your mouths already! Show a little respect for Chun Li!"

"She doesn't deserve our respect! She's against us! She's too in love with Spider-Man!" Mega Man shouted.

Chun Li glared at Mega Man, "Watch it Rock, I know all YOUR weaknesses."

Suddenly Zero stepped before Chun Li, "Would you dare betray us at a time like this?"

"I'm not betraying anyone! I just like having some friends, is that so bad? Spider-Man is a great guy! Spencer don't you agree?" Chun Li asked.

"He's pretty amazing I would say, he's earned a lot of my respect, I can't fault Chun Li for wanting to befriend him," Spencer said.

Zero glared at Spencer, "So you too are with Marvel!?"

"I never said I was! I just have respect! Have you all forgotten what respect is!?" Spencer asked.

"We haven't forgotten respect for your team that's for sure," Ken said.

Spencer glared at Ken, "Keep talking crap and see what happens."

"Enough!" Ryu shouted. "Let's not turn this against each other! Chun Li and Spencer WILL fight with us, even if they are friends with Marvel. They are warriors and they won't disgrace us. We will still win this competition! Now all of you assemble your teams!"

Zero glared at Chun Li, "Who's gonna wanna team with you or Spencer?"

"I will," Strider said. "I too respect Spider-Man, so I can relate to Chun Li and Spencer. I will fight with them."

"Thank you Strider," Chun Li said and turned to Spencer. "We got this."

"I like those Marvel guys, but I will give it my all to fight them. They deserve it," Spencer said.

"Good, of course I will team with Chris Redfield and Dante," Ryu said.

"I pick Ken and Jill," Mega Man said.

"I'll fight with Viper and Cammy," Guile said.

"Joe and Amaterasu are on my team," Frank West said.

"I choose X and Trish," Zero said.

"I got Gene and Hayato," Carlos said.

Leon looked to Morrigan and Felicia, "Guess that leaves me with you two."

Felicia grinned, "This will be fun! Neko Power!"

Leon face palmed, "Great."

Morrigan gave Leon a seductive hug, "Come on, it will be fun."

"...Please don't hug me like this in front of Claire," Leon said.

Chris raised his eyebrow at that comment.

In the Marvel room, Cap is getting his team ready with a team talk.

"The Capcom fighters have always been our biggest rivals, going back to the days when the X-Men had challenged the Street Fighters, then it started to grow. Now the only difference is that we're fighting in Equestria, our forms are different but our goal is the same. Have a great battle!"

The Marvel guys nodded in agreement and clenched their fists, ready for a fight.

"Now then, since it's a team thing, let's all assemble our teams. First off I will be teaming with Iron Man and Hawkeye, anyone else have teams?" Cap stated.

Peter stood up, "This is hard for me to narrow down but, I pick Logan and Johnny for my team."

Reed cleared his throat, "Since you have Johnny, it makes it much easier for me to pick my team. I pick Susan and Ben."

Sue grinned, "Yeah you better have picked me Reed."

Johnny chuckled a bit, "You tell em sis."

Ms. Marvel stood up, "I pick Thor and The Hulk."

Cyclops cleared his throat, "My team will be Jean and Storm."

"I pick Elektra and The Punisher," Daredevil said.

Wasp cleared her throat, "I pick Laura and...Felicia."

Laura raised her eyebrow, "You can't be serious."

Black Cat grinned, "Oh this should be fun."

Remy looked to Bobby and Deadpool, "Guess y'all are on my team...glad to have Bobby but..."

"Hey! You need me cajun boy!" Deadpool shouted.

Remy groaned, "I can make this work I guess."

"Now that the teams are set, let's get down to strategy," Cap said.

The teams continued to speak as ponies gathered in the stadium. Twilight and her friends all sat together, plus some family members like Mayday, Rumble, Spike, Trixie, The Crusaders and Aunt May, as well as Luna, Lightning Dust and Sunset Shimmer. Even Maud, Limestone and Marble had sat with them. The Justice League also came to sit with the ponies, Superman waving to the ponies, as well as Wonder Woman and The Flash.

Jin had arrived with his Namco allies, Jin and Yuri sitting more toward the front while the other three Namco sat near the ponies, Rita and Twilight briefly talking about the books they leant each other.

The Sega people arrived with Sonic sitting near Jin in a more comfortable way and doing a taunting wave to Rainbow Dash, which she ignored. Akira also sat out front, eager to see the battle while the other Sega members sat in a corner.

Cloud had arrived with Tifa, while Cloud sat more toward the front, Tifa sat with Applejack so the two could continue talking. The Nintendo ponies had also arrived and sat close together.

Everypony sat together, talking amongst each other while waiting for the Marvel and Capcom fighters to arrive. Ponies were excited to see the competition finally happen, most ponies in the stadium showing a lot of support particularly for Spider-Mane.

Soon the Marvel ponies started walking down to the Martial Arts ring, being led by Captain America with Peter by his side.

All the ponies cheered for Peter mostly with occasional cheers for Johnny due to his affiliation with The Wonderbolts. Plus many members of the Apple Family in the audience gave some respect to Remy.

"Peter! Peter over here!" Twilight called out. Peter noticed Twilight and waved to her, then waved to Mayday and Rumble as well.

Soon the rest of the Elements called to their superhero coltfriends, plus Spike for Janet. Limestone also called out to Laura.

"You better not lose!"

Laura offered a coy grin to Limestone, "I don't plan on it!"

Next came down the Capcom fighters, led by Ryu, though their reception wasn't as accepted by the ponies. They didn't care, they just wanted to give a fight to the Marvel team.

The Marvel and Capcom fighters stood across from each other, ready for a big battle between the worlds. Cadance appeared before the two teams, "Greetings everypony, welcome to the Marvel vs. Capcom competition!"

The teams continued to glare at each other, in the middle of the cheering crowd.

"We have a lot of great heroes from both sides, including one hero we all know and love, and he's also my brother-in-law, The Amazing Spider-Mane!"

Peter raised his hoof to the cheering crowd. "Thank you! But a lot of respect goes to my friends and allies! Such as my best friend Johnny Storm! My fellow Apple Family brother Remy Lebeau! My blood brother Wolverine! My hero Captain America! And all my fellow Marvel allies! They're my allies and my friends!"

More cheers came to place, the other Marvel ponies raising their hooves.

"Also, while she is my rival today, I also wanna show some respect to my trainer Chun Li!" Peter approached Chun Li and bowed. "Thank you Chun Li."

Chun Li also bowed to Peter, "No, thank you for the opportunity Peter."

Ryu crossed his forelegs at that display. While he doesn't care much for their friendship, he's at least happy that a fellow warrior on his world is getting decent praise. Despite the recent disagreements, he has always respected Chun Li as a fighter.

Peter looked to the rest of the Capcom fighters, "After this, can this end? I don't see a reason for anymore fighting."

Ryu grinned, "Perhaps, let's see what you can do first Spider-Man."

Peter sighed and went back to his allies.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, it's time for Marvel vs. Capcom!" Cadance said.

Twilight, her friends, the guests, they all watched as the two teams faced off, ready for a major martial arts fight. The special guests also seemed highly interested, they wanted to see how this rivalry continues.

Soon, the two worlds were facing off, ready for their fight to begin.


	25. Marvel vs Capcom II

The Marvel and Capcom team continued to stand and wait in the middle of the martial arts ring. Peter looked around the stadium, watching as many ponies cheered him and his friends on. He looked over to his wife Twilight, his daughter Mayday, and the rest of his family; Trixie, Aunt May and Rumble, wondering how they must be feeling right now, seeing him about to enter a big battle.

Twilight could sense Peter's worry, she could only hope that once the fight ended, then Marvel and Capcom could end their rivalry, there's so much the warriors the two worlds could do as friends rather than rivals.

Ryu occasionally glanced to the crowd, especially in the guest area where he saw the closest pony he had to a friend in Equestria, Sunset Shimmer, just watching on with worry of her own. Ryu could hardly believe how caring this pony had been to him despite his rivalry with Spider-Man. This tournament however wasn't just to continue a rivalry, but for Ryu to prove himself and clear his mind of any doubt of his strength.

Logan started to feel impatient, "So when does this thing start? I'm itching fer a fight."

"Soon, first let me explain the rules," Cadance said and cleared her throat to speak to the crowd. "Alright Fillies and Gentlecolts, here are the rules of this tournament. Each side will have eight teams, with three ponies in each one, where they will do battle until all members of one team are unable to continue. Remember all teammates must be down in order to lose, so as long as there's one teammates standing on one team at the end, then that team wins!To win, you must knock out your opponent, get them to forfeit or you must get them out the ring. Remember this is a competition, try not to go too overboard with the fighting"

Cadance waited a moment to continue, letting the crowd do their cheering. "Now we'll start out with a total of eight battles, the winning teams will move on to the next round. This will continues until every team on one side has been defeated!"

Peter rose his hand, "Wait, how does that work though? What is the next round?"

"Good question Peter, what that means is that this tournament will continue depending on how many teams are left. If four on each side win, then the fights in the next round will be even," Cadance's expression tensed a little. "But if one side has say seven wins and the other has only one, then that one side would have to face seven teams."

Peter looked a bit concerned, "So me and my allies can end up in that unfair scenario?"

"It won't happen Peter," Remy assured. "I know my team can win, plus the others have good chances."

"Don't be surprised if we win all our fights today," Iron Man said.

"Don't count on that," Ryu said. "I've competed in several of these tournaments, this will NOT be an easy win for any of you!"

"He's not wrong," Cap said. "This will be an interesting scenario, all each team can hope to do is their absolute best."

Cadance nodded, "Exactly, now to announce the match ups. The event itself will last about two says should we go into a second round, the winning teams will have at least one day of rest."

"Sounds fair," Johnny said.

"Also certain items cannot be used in this tournament, including Gambit's staff and cards, Captain America's shield and Spider-Mane's web-shooters. Exceptions have been made for Spencer's bionic arm since it's part of his body and Iron Man's armor, his has been designed to be tournament fair...whatever that means," Cadance said. "Oh and of course exceptions have also been made for the robot fighters, that's about all I can do."

Peter nodded, "Alright, we're ready."

"First fight for today will be the Marvel team of Thor, Hulk and Ms. Marvel to take on the Capcom team of...Ryu, Chris and Dante!" Cadance announced.

Ryu raised his eyebrow, "So we get the first match?" He looked over to Thor and his team. "Against members of the Avengers?"

"You three have been a major reason this tournament is happening, it's fitting that you get the first match, against a formidable team I would say," Cadance said.

"This should be fun," Ms. Marvel said with a grin.

"Hulk smash puny Capcom fighters!" Hulk said.

Chris crossed his forelegs, "Wait, you don't plan on giving us really hard match ups and letting your brother-in-law have it easy do you?"

"Considering how strong Peter is, he doesn't need easy," Cadance said confidently. "Anyway the second fight will be the Marvel team of Cyclops, Jean Grey and Storm vs. the Capcom team of Ken, Jill and Mega Man!"

Ken looked over to the X-Men members he would be fighting, "Seems fitting, gonna be fun fighting those X-Men again."

"I hope for your sake you've gotten stronger Ken Masters," Cyclops said.

"I hope you learned some new moves Cyclops," Ken stated.

"The third fight will be the Marvel team of Wasp, X-23 and Black Cat vs. the Capcom team of Carlos, Gene and Hayato!" Cadance announced.

"Those three random guys? Fine with us," Janet said.

"Random? You're one to talk!" Carlos complained.

"The fourth fight will be the Marvel team of Captain America, Iron Man and Hawkeye vs. the Capcom team of Frank West, Viewtiful Joe and Amaterasu!" Cadance announced.

Iron Man looked over at his opponents, "So a kid playing superhero, a random photographer and a wolf?"

"Don't underestimate them, especially Amaterasu," Cap said.

Their opponents looked a little unsure about fighting the Avengers, they could only hope to handle them.

"The fifth fight will be the Marvel team of Mr. Fantastic, The Invisible Woman and The Thing vs. the Capcom team of Chun Li, Nathan Spencer and Strider Hiryu!" Cadance announced.

Chun Li looked over to three of the Fantastic Four, "Wow, what a fight."

"Not gonna be easy, but definitely will be fun," Spencer said while showing off his bionic foreleg.

Ben scratched his head a little, "That's gonna be quite a challenge."

"The sixth fight will be the Marvel team of Gambit, Iceman and Deadpool vs. the Capcom team of Cammy, Guile and Crimson Viper!" Cadance said.

Remy smirked at his opponents, "This should be fun..."

Guile stretched his foreleg a bit, "Almost like X-Men vs. Street Fighter again."

"The seventh fight will be the Marvel team of Daredevil, Elektra and The Punisher vs. the Capcom team of Leon, Morrigan and Felicia!" Cadance said.

Leon raised his eyebrow, "Those aren't the typical heroes."

Candace beamed a big smile for this one, "And finally, the eighth fight is the Capcom team of X, Zero and Trish vs. the Marvel team of Wolverine, Johnny Storm and...Spider-Mane!"

The ponies cheered loudly at the last part, causing Peter to smile and blush.

"Oh sure, make a big deal out of him why don't you?" Zero said.

Cadance gave a smug stare to Zero, "You know he's a big hero right? In the Multiverse nonetheless. He's also a prince here, even before being married to my sister-in-law Princess Twilight. Ponies love him, so I am gonna make a big deal out of him."

"I just hope you didn't put him against us thinking we'll be an easy win for him, because we won't," Zero said.

"Like I said, Peter's strong enough to handle all of you I would say," Cadance said.

Zero glared angrily at Peter, "For that, I will be sure to make your humiliation last!"

Peter gave a dumbfounded look, "What did I do? I didn't say any of that stuff!?"

Logan patted his back, "Don't worry kid, we'll teach him a lesson. Remember yer not in this alone."

"That's right bro," Johnny said. "Me and Logan are gonna be by your side during this, even if it does end up being us against all of Capcom."

"Hey have a little faith in us Torch!" Laura shouted.

"Just giving my bro a little pep talk," Johnny explained.

"Considering how strong he is, Peter's the last pony who needs a pep talk," Remy said, then looked over to Cap. "Or at least second to last."

"Peter's strong but he does lack confidence unfortunately, Johnny's right in trying to cheer him up," Cap said.

Cadance approached Peter, "Good luck Peter, I probably shouldn't play favorites, but in your case I am. You're my family after all."

"Thanks Cadance, I'll do my best in this," Peter assured.

"That's all we want, just do your best, we love you Peter," Cadance said and kissed his cheek. She looked to Logan and Johnny, "Please watch over him, and be careful yourselves."

"We got this," Logan reassured.

Chun Li approached Peter with a bow, "Good luck, and be careful. X, Zero and Trish are very strong fighters, just remember your training."

"Thanks Chun Li, I wish you luck too," Peter said.

"Yeah, my family isn't called the World's Greatest Heroes for nothing," Johnny reminded.

"I believe that, but just to be sure, there won't be any harsh feelings between us after the fight right? I'm gonna be giving it my all against them," Chun Li warned.

"Hey, do what you gotta do, we're all competitors. Besides if you do somehow win, I'll just take my chance at you then," Johnny said with a grin.

"I'd love to fight you, all three of you," Chun Li got in closer to Peter's face. "Especially you Peter, I wanna see how strong you are outside a practice spar."

"Sure thing," Peter said.

Cadance got everyone's attention. "Please make your way to the back area, the first fight starts in a half hour!"

Soon the fighters started making their way to the back, going to prepare for their fights, making strategies against their opponents.

Twilight felt some concern, "So...what does everypony make of the upcoming fights?"

"Janet will be fine," Spike said. "I'm sure she and Laura will work well together."

"What about Felicia? Or Felicia Hardy I mean," Twilight said, remembering the other Felicia. "Amazing there's two cat girls named 'Felicia'."

"Who knows?" Spike said. "Anyway she's a good fighter in her own right, she just needs to get along. But those three guys they're fighting, pretty random looking."

"That shouldn't matter, they could be much stronger than we realize," Twilight said.

"We don't even know anything about them," Fluttershy added in.

"Doesn't mean Janet can't win. She's a member of The Avengers, she's already a great hero on that alone, plus she works well in a team," Spike said.

"How exactly did they end up in a team? And with Felicia?" Twilight asked.

"Janet did tell me if she had to choose, she would go with Felicia, mainly since she knew nopony else would. She wanted to give her a chance," Spike said.

"Plus Laura's good on her own, she's got this," Limestone added in.

"Alright, but what about the others and their fights?" Twilight asked.

"Personally ah think Remy can beat those three ponies he's up against," Applejack said.

"Oh yeah, I know them," Twilight said. "Ken fights similar to Ryu, except he's a bit flashier. Jill is a quick fighter in her own right. I don't know much about Mega Man though."

"Don't matter, they got this," Applejack said.

"Yes, I believe in my dear Bobby," Rarity said.

"He's still gonna have trouble," Sweetie Belle added in. "Chris said that Jill can be really quick when she fights, not quick like Peter but tricky."

"Let's just have faith in them," Pinkie said.

Twilight crossed her forelegs, "What about Peter though? Those three ponies, I'm not too sure. I know that Trish pony has demon magic like her friend Dante but those other two robot fighters, I don't know a lot about them."

"According to Dante, Trish is a skilled fighter but it sounds like Peter can take her," Apple Bloom said.

"And Peter can handle two robots," Rumble said.

"Rumble's right," Rainbow said. "Peter, Johnny and Logan are three of the toughest dudes, they can handle anything, especially as a team."

"Plus they're such close friends too, that in itself will help guide them to victory," Fluttershy said.

Twilight's concern hadn't left her though, "I do worry, what if Peter ends up in a disadvantage sometime during the fight, I mean-"

Twilight felt a hoof on her shoulder, she turned to see Superman looking at her with a gentle stare. "I know you're worried, but there really isn't a reason to. Your husband is a strong fighter, he can handle his opponents. It would help if you really cheered him though, he seems to really depend on your love and affection, that could give him strength."

Twilight smiled and nodded, "Right, thank you Superman."

Rita then herself got Twilight's attention, "I heard how strong your husband is, I think he's got this honestly."

"Yeah, he is strong," they heard Tifa said. They all turned around to face her, "In fact, I'm confident even Cloud here wouldn't wanna face Spider-Man."

Cloud glared at his friend for that comment, "I can handle Spider-Man if I wanted to Tifa."

"I'm sure you can Cloud," Tifa said with a wink, causing Cloud to turned away with a scowl.

"How many ponies, er I mean people from other worlds even know about Peter anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"He's pretty well known, especially now," Tifa answered.

"Is he hated in those worlds as well?" Rainbow asked.

Tifa shrugged, "Not sure, personally no one in my world has any real issues with him."

"It's mostly Capcom honestly," Yuri said from the front. "They're the biggest rivals to Marvel, hence the jealousy of Spider-Man."

"It's a real shame honestly," Superman said. "Heroes should get along, not rival each other. If it's friendly competition that's one thing, but it seems like Capcom is desperate to prove themselves superior. I just hope they keep things professional, otherwise I'll have to step in myself."

"I'd love to see you in action Superman," Sunset said.

"You can bet Capcom would hate that though," Yuri said with a satisfied grin.

Soon more guests arrived nearby, including some from the Marvel world.

"Hey Princess Twilight!" a voice called out.

Twilight looked over and saw Mary-Jane Watson. "Oh it's you, one of Peter's friends."

"Yeah, I had to come here, I haven't seen Peter in so long and I wanted to give him support for the fight," Mary-Jane said.

"I'm sure he really appreciates that," Twilight said.

A few ponies in X-Men attires walked to take their seats, those ponies being Nightcrawler, Beast, Rogue, Hisako, Kitty and Jubilee.

"I hope our X-Men allies do well in this fights," Nightcrawler said.

"Yeah, especially Wolverine, he's even teaming with Spider-Man!" Jubilee said.

"Gonna be a while before we see Gambit though," Rogue said.

"Are you still into him Rogue? I thought you two broke up?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, still wanna see him, ah mean we can at least be friends, not sure why he seems to get so nervous talking to me," Rogue said.

Applejack looked back to Rogue, "Excuse me, if ah may ask, what happened between y'all?"

"Nothing, things just didn't work out. Guess he feels silly because of how much effort he made into getting me to be his girl, then suddenly, it ain't a thing no more...why do you ask?" Rogue asked.

Kitty gasped, "Wait, are you Applejack? I overheard Cyclops say he's dating a pony named Applejack, are you her?"

"If you are, one bit of advice, keep an eye on him, he can get a little wild about certain things. He means well but just keep a lookout," Rogue said.

"Right, thanks miss," Applejack said.

Dr. Strange had appeared near Twilight, "Greetings Princess."

Twilight looked surprised, "Stephan? So you made it too."

"Of course, I wanted to see the fights, I don't mind enjoying myself once in awhile after all," Strange said.

"Well it's nice to see you again," Twilight looked over to Rita. "By the way, this is Rita Mordio, she studies magic too, though she's not from this world, or yours, or Capcom, she's from an entirely different world."

Strange held his hoof out, "Nice to meet you Miss Mordio."

"Same to you Dr. Strange," Rita said.

Yuri looked curious, "Some guys have the weirdest names."

Some of Twilight's friends from Canterlot also arrived, taking a seat close to Twilight.

"Hi girls," Twilight turned to Rita. "Those are some of my friends from this city, we grew up studying together."

"Well mostly you studied, the rest of us tried having fun," Minuette joked.

Twilight groaned, "Studying can be fun..."

"Don't worry Twilight, I know how this feels. When I was in Aspio I was considered the town weirdo for how much I studied...and that place was a City of Scholars too," Rita said.

"It's not that you studied, it's how weird you were about it!" Yuri said.

"Shut up Yuri!" Rita shouted.

Soon a pony with a long blue mane approached with a pony with a short blue mane. She looked around and spotted Link, Samus and Shulk. "Up there father."

The two approached the three ponies and got their attention. "Greetings."

Samus waved, "Chrom, Lucina, you made it."

Chrom sat with them, "Good thing too, I thought we would be late."

Lucina sat down, "Have the battles started?"

"You missed the intro, that's about it, no fight started," Samus said.

"Good, I eagerly await to see those Capcom fighters do battle again, and see the great hero Spider-Man up close," Lucina said.

"Not to mention his wife's reactions," Shulk said, pointing to Twilight as he said that. Lucina looked over and saw Twilight sitting nearby.

"Such a nice hairstyle, cute highlight too. Spider-Man has a great wife...even if she is a pony," Lucina said.

Shulk shushed her, "Try not to say that too loudly, might upset some ponies here."

Some Capcom ponies arrived. Claire sat down in one area, alongside Ryu's apprentice Sakura and another Street Fighter named Guy, Dante's friend Lady and Mega Man's sister Roll as well as his ally Proto Man.

"Hope my brother does well," Claire said.

"I'm waiting to see Ryu-san fight," Sakura said.

"I'm waiting to see Rock," Roll said.

The others just sat there, waiting for the fight to happen.

Soon more ponies started sitting, few other guests coming to talk with some friends, but everypony waited for the big fight to happen.

Soon came time for the first battle. The two teams were seen standing face to face in the ring, ready to go all out.

Ryu brought his teammates in for a huddle, "I'll handle fighting Ms. Marvel, Dante you go after Thor, your magic will do well against his. Chris you can handle The Hulk, he's big but you're quick. Good luck to both of you, fight hard!"

"I got this, don't worry about it Ryu," Chris said.

"Same, Thor's tough but I can handle tough," Dante said.

"Let the fight...begin!" Cadance shouted as she hit the gong bell.

Ryu rushed in and threw a punch at Ms. Marvel, which she immediately blocked with her foreleg. He threw another punch to which she blocked again and then tried to kick him, which he avoided by jumping back quickly and firing a hadouken. She blocked it and fired an energy beam to which he rolled out the way and ran in for a jumping kick to her face.

Ms. Marvel rubbed her face and went to attack again but Ryu ducked down and swept her legs to take her down and immediately went for a punch down on her, but she quickly rolled out the way and did a energy punch to which he parried and threw a strong punch to her jaw.

"This fighter won't be easy to defeat, as to be expected from an Avenger," Ryu said and went in to attack some more.

Thor went in to punch Dante with an electric powered punch, but the half breed was able to grab it, enduring the electricity as he kicked Thor in the face and followed up with an elbow attack. Dante powered up a bit to battle Thor, throwing his quick kicks at the God of Thunder and then did a jump kick to stumble Thor back.

Thor slammed his hoof down and charged up some more energy to fire at Dante, blasting him across the ring, though he was able to skid to a halt.

"I can tell this is gonna be a fun fight," Dante said with a smirk.

Hulk slammed down on Chris a few times, so he mostly had to play defense and evasion.

"Hulk smash puny man!" Hulk shouted.

"How about speaking properly!?" Chris shouted, evading another punch.

Ryu and Ms. Marvel were trading punches and blows, Ryu eventually getting in a punch to her ribs and blasted her back with a Hadouken. Ms. Marvel shook it off and went to attack with a kick to his face and then did a series of blows and knocked him to the edge of the ring.

Ryu wiped some sweat off his head as he glared over at Ms. Marvel. Suddenly he heard some cheering nearby.

"Come on Ryu, you can do it!"

Ryu turned around and saw that it was Sunset who was cheering for him. That brought a smile to Ryu, while he really didn't care what the ponies here thought of him, it's not to have a little support, at least from a pony that could be considered his friend. Ryu turned back to Ms. Marvel, feeling that much more determined.

"Come on!" Ryu said and rushed in to attack again.

Twilight looked over to Sunset curiously, "What was that about?"

"What? Ryu happens to be a friend of mine, besides none you are friends with the other ponies fighting Ryu and his allies," Sunset explained.

"Yeah but..." Twilight started saying, though had no other words for it.

"Twilight like I said, Ryu is a pretty nice guy, just a bit too competitive," Sunset said.

"He's the most competitive guy you'll meet honestly, though you're not the loudest support he has" Jin added and pointed to Sakura.

"Keep going Ryu, you got this!"

Twilight sighed and looked back at the fight, so far it looks a bit evenly matched between both sides.

Ryu continued to attack Ms. Marvel, though also went into defense, blocking each of her strikes and attacking with a few elbows at the first chance and then did a few knee strikes to her gut before flipping her down.

Thor took to the air and shot some lightning down on Dante, though not really connecting with any of his attacks. Dante rolled out the way and tossed some of his own lightning at Thor, knocking him out the sky a little.

Hulk continued to chase Chris, keeping him evading. Chris knows he can't do any real damage to the Hulk but he can at least try to outsmart and tire him out. When Hulk smashed down, Chris moved to the side and jumped on Hulk's back, attacking his head a few times. When Hulk tried to attack Chris, he would evade and eventually get Hulk to hit himself by accident.

"All muscle, no brain!" Chris said.

"Hey! I'm a scientist!" Hulk shouted and tried attacking Chris some more.

"Now you speak properly," Chris said, still avoiding the attacks.

Ms. Marvel took into the air again, her Pegasus form giving her extra flight speed and she sped down with her hooves out, energy surrounding them. Ryu stood his ground and managed to catch her, using his Earth Pony strength to his advantage. Ryu then managed to toss Ms. Marvel aside and did a jumping kick to her head.

"Ooh nice move," Sunset said.

Ms. Marvel shook it off and went into attack, hitting Ryu with a strong punch, though Ryu fought back with a powered punch of his own. Ms. Marvel went to attack again but Ryu blocked and kicked her gut, then did a Hurricane kick to knock her back.

Thor continued to attack Dante, even using his Alicorn magic to attack Dante, knocking him back a little.

"I shall win for Odin, the all Father!" Thor shouted.

"Fighting for your dad huh? I can respect that, I fight for my dad's legacy too...sorta," Dante said and got back into position. "Still, I'm not gonna let you beat me!" Dante rushed in for a punch to Thor and then followed up with a kick.

Chris continued to avoid the Hulk, though he knew he wouldn't last too much longer. He wouldn't let Hulk beat him, though he can't really do it on his own. He then noticed how much energy Thor was shooting out of his horn, giving him an idea.

Chris turned to Hulk with a smirk, "Come and get me!"

Chris ran off with Hulk following him, with the intent on taking him down. Chris rushed over to Dante, "Try to get Thor to blast you with a strong attack!"

"Sure thing partner," Dante said and tossed some energy at Thor's face. "Is that all the oh so great son of Odin can do!?"

Thor gritted his teeth, "Thou dares to speaketh like that! I shall teach you for your arrogance!"

Thor charged up a strong attack as Chris glared at the Hulk. "Come and get me, I'm right here!"

Hulk rushed in to attack Chris and Dante, but both of them jumped out the way in time as Thor had blasted Hulk accidentally, knocking him out of his Hulk form into his Bruce Banner form, taking him out the fight.

"No! Dr. Banner!" Thor shouted.

"Can't believe he fell for that," Cloud said.

Dante jumped up and kicked Thor in the face and elbowed him down. Chris then started pounding on Thor, though got knocked back for his efforts. Dante then rushed in and did a beatdown to Thor, with Chris coming back and assisting. Despite Thor's efforts, he was eventually overpowered and punched hard out of the ring.

Both guys then turned to Ms. Marvel as she continued to battle Ryu.

"Think we should help him?" Chris asked.

"Ryu's got this," Dante reassured.

Ms. Marvel and Ryu continued to throw blows at each other, hitting hard each time though Ryu did a light low kick, followed by a medium punch and a strong high kick and finished off with one final move.

"Shoryuken!" Ryu hit his trademark Dragon Punch uppercut to finally defeat Ms. Marvel, getting the win for his team

"Winners of the first fight! Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante!" Cadance said, all three guys standing together in the middle of the ring. Ryu huffed a little and raised his arm in victory while Dante crossed his forelegs in a cocky form and Chris wiped some sweat off his head as he looked down on the opponents.

"Hooray for Ryu-san!" Sakura shouted from the crowd.

"Good job Chris, that's my big brother!" Claire shouted from the crowd as well.

"Yay! You did it Ryu!" Sunset said, clapping louder than the others, much to the irritation of Twilight.

Peter noticed this from the back, "I hate to admit this, but I'm not surprised they won, even if they were fighting The Avengers, or some of them anyway."

Logan sighed a little, "Let's hope that their side doesn't have too many victories."

Ryu, Chris and Dante made their way to the back while the Avengers stood up, a bit ashamed of their loss.

"You did your best, don't feel bad!" Twilight reassured them.

Thor nodded, "Much thanks Princess Twilight." He turned to his allies, "Come, we must make room for the next battle."

A bit later, the second battle was about to begin. Cyclops, Jean and Storm stood on one side, while Ken, Jill and Mega Man stood on the other.

"Go Storm! Go get'em Cyclops! Come on Jean!" Kitty cheered.

"I'll handle Storm, you two can decide the others fights," Ken said.

Jill nodded and turned to Mega Man, "I think you can handle Jean Grey, leave Cyclops to me."

"Right," Mega Man said.

Cadance gonged the bell, signaling the start of the fight.

Ken rushed in for a kick but Storm evaded and zapped him with some lightning and then kicked him down. Ken got up quickly and did a few quick punches, which Storm blocked. Eventually he got in a punch to her face and a few blows to the ribs and kicked her away.

Cyclops tried to zap Jill, but she rolled out the way and and did a kick to his head, knocking him out of a loop. She then did a few extra kicks and a strong elbow to his face, knocking him a little dizzy. He was eventually able to blast her with his lasers, blasting her back.

Mega Man rushed in to attack Jean with a punch but she pushed him back with her mind and flew in to kick his face and followed up with a few more blows before doing a telekinetic push towards the edge of the ring. Mega Man stopped himself and rushed over, doing a sliding kick to knock her off balance and hit another kick to her sides.

Storm continued to fly up, using her powers to zap down on Ken, though the cocky fighter was able to use his quickness to his advantage, then fired a Hadouken at her. She managed to punched through it and flew down to attack again but Ken jumped back and fired another Hadouken, this time it connected with her and stunned her long enough for Ken to rush in and attack with some quick punches and Hurricane Kick.

"Ryu's friend is pretty fast, though a bit flashy," Akira said.

Jill flew around the ring, making full use of her Pegasus abilities to avoid the lasers of Cyclops. She flew in again to hit a spin kick, then followed up with a double knee attack to his back. Cyclops snarled a little and threw a punch to knock her off balance and then zapped her down. He went to attack again but she rolled out the way and did a big kick to his face, repositioning his goggles so the strap covered his eyes, rendering him unable to see.

"No, my goggles!" Cyclops said as he tried to reposition his goggles, but Jill used this opportunity to do a somersault kick to stumble him back and kicked his face once more, knocking his goggles off.

Cyclops tried to open his eyes but the laser started shooting out. Cyclops had to shut his eyes afterwards, which gave Jill an opening.

"Time to attack!" Jill rushed in and did a few quick punches to the defenseless X-Man and then finished off with a jumping diving kick to knock him out. "It's over."

"What just happened?" Twilight asked. "What's wrong with his lasers?"

"According to Remy, Cyclops can't control his eye lasers," Applejack explained.

"It is true," Nightcrawler added. "He is a great fighter but he has that one weakness that can easily be exploited."

Jill looked over to see Mega Man battle against Jean. He shot a few lasers out his arm though she was able to put up a forcefield to block them and then flew in to punch Mega Man. Jill rushed over to attack Jean, but she was caught in the X-Man's telekinetic grab and slammed a few times before being tossed away.

Mega Man rushed over to punch Jean again, even sending his robotic hoof at her to punch her again from afar. Jean flew in to do a few mind zaps but Mega Man used a leaf shield to block them, though was unable to react quickly enough to an oncoming punch.

Jill rushed over to punch Jean a few times but Jean got the upper hoof when she blocked one punch and delivered several of her own and used her mind powers to blast Jill out the ring. Mega Man used the distraction to his advantage and attacked her from behind with an elbow.

Jean tried to attack Mega Man again but he blocked and hit an uppercut to Jean and zapped her again. Then he rushed over to do one final attack, a huge Mega Buster, and knocked her clear out the ring.

"That's two down," Mega Man said and looked over to Ken blocking some punches from Storm. "Time to end this."

Mega Man rushed to attack Storm, but she summoned some strong winds to blow him back a little. Ken used this moment to hit a Shoryuken on Storm to knock her for a loop. He attempted to follow up but she zapped him back and then sent some ice at Mega Man, keeping him at a distance.

Ken then flamed up his hooves, "Now you're really asking for it!" He rushed over and did a jumping kick to her head and a few flame powered punches and hit Storm with a fiery Hadouken, knocking her toward the edge of the ring. He rushed in and did one more attack. He did a Shoryuken to knock her into the air and followed up with another, this time with a fire punch that managed to defeat Storm and get the win for his team.

"Winners of the second round, Ken Masters, Jill Valentine and Mega Man!" Cadance said.

Ken wiped his head and did a 'oh yeah' gesture. Mega Man raised his hoof in the air with a smile on his face. Jill returned to the ring and looked down at the defeated Marvel fighters.

"So far that's our second win, hopefully this keeps going," Ken said.

The X-Men in the audience seemed disappointed in the loss their allies had, though Sakura was happy for her team's win.

Twilight looked concerned, Capcom was winning so far. She had confidence Peter could win his upcoming fight, but she worried how many he can fight in a row.

Peter looked on from the back, a bit worried himself, "That's another win for them...if this keeps up we're gonna be in a disadvantage," Peter said.

"Relax bro, we can handle them, we got this," Johnny said, hoping to cheer up Peter.

"Kid, what's the worse that can happen? That we lose?" Logan asked.

Peter shrugged, "I guess so, I mean it's just a competition after all."

All competitors left the ring area, with Ken's team feeling proud and the X-Men feeling ashamed.

"Time for the third fight!" Cadance announced. Soon Janet, Black Cat and Laura were seen in the ring, facing off against Carlos, Gene and Hayato.

"So who gets who?" Laura asked.

"Eh, just go for whatever guy you want," Janet said.

Black Cat giggled, "Is this a fight or are we picking out dates?"

Carlos called to them, "If any of you girls wanna date, I'm all for it!"

"HEY BACK OFF! WASP IS MY MAREFRIEND!" Spike angrily shouted.

Limestone also seemed a bit unhappy, those guys best stay away from Laura.

"It's just a joke little dragon creature, relax!" Carlos said, getting Spike to sit back with his arms crossed angrily.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said and hit the gong.

Black Cat immediately went for Carlos with a jumping kick, taking him by surprise. Janet shrunk down and started shooting her bio-stinger rays at Hayato. Laura took Gene with a jumping attack from her claws, which he quickly evaded.

Black Cat threw a few punches at Carlos, which he could barely evade due to her quickness. She managed to knee his face and then do a jumping back side kick to his head. Carlos shook his head and went for a elbow, but she was able to evade and throw a few more punches and an uppercut.

"Damn this girl ain't messing around," Carlos said while rubbing his chin. She went to attack again but he evaded and threw a punch, landing hard but not enough to knock her down. She grinned and threw a few more punches, knocking the stallion dizzy.

"Looks like you're not as used to this form as I am. I've been a pony for five years, you barely had a few weeks," Black Cat said and punched him hard again and then did a hard jumping kick to knock Carlos out.

"That takes care of him, wonder how the other girls are doing?" Black Cat wondered as she observed the other fights.

Janet is zipping around Hayato, blasting him at every opportunity, but he was able to smack her away.

"Come on Janet! Don't let that guy beat you! Take him out!" Spike cheered.

Hayato went to attack again but Janet flew up and zapped him a few times before turning back into full size and landing a kick down on his head. He went to attack again but she shrunk back down to continue blasting him.

"Come on tough guy, show me better than that!" Janet taunted while she zapped him.

Hayato managed to punch her back, though she turned full size to land on her hooves and rushed in to do another punch but he evaded and kicked her back. He went to attack again but she shrunk back down and blasted him in the face, stunning him as she went back to full size and threw another punch at his face.

Hayato shook it off and went to attack again but she shrunk down and zipped around him to make him a little dizzy. She then zapped him a few more times, knocking him toward the edge of the ring. She then turned back full sized and did one final punch to knock him out the ring.

"Alright Janet! You rule!" Spike shouted.

Janet winked at Spike a little before looking back to her downed opponent."That takes care of that." She looked over and saw Black Cat standing nearby with a confident grin on her face. "How long ago did you beat your guy?"

"Not too long, got a good view at the fight you had with that cool looking guy," Black Cat said.

Janet rolled her eyes, "Wow really? Couldn't you have helped me? Or at least Laura?"

"You had things under control, plus I needed to take a small break," Black Cat said.

"Yeah well," Janet looked to the side and saw Laura's fight with Gene. "Talk later, let's take this guy down, maybe we'll get a win for our team."

Laura had slashed at Gene a few times but he evaded and punched her to the edge of the ring.

"You sure about that? Maybe she has this, let's watch," Black Cat said.

"Felicia..." Janet said with annoyance,

Black Cat shrugged, "Fine, let's go help her."

Black Cat walked off as Janet groaned. "Should have picked Gambit." Janet then briefly turned to Twilight, "Why is she here again?"

"Ask Sunset Shimmer, she let her into this world," Twilight said.

"Pardon me for wanting her to have another chance!" Sunset complained.

Janet gave a hopeless look to Sunset before going after Gene. Laura had still tried to fend him off, though his powered punches were proving a lot for her.

"You're not gonna win pal!" Laura said and slashed at him, though he blocked with his powered hoof and went to attack again but Black Cat jumped in to kick his head.

Black Cat grinned at the Capcom fighter, "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

Laura glared a little bit, "Hey I had him!"

"A 'thank you' would suffice, how bad mannered," Black Cat taunted.

"Watch it," Laura threatened.

"Girls, we're on the same side, focus on this guy!" Janet said.

All three of them went to attack Gene. He blocked with his hoof but Janet's bio stinger got him in the face long enough to stun him while Black Cat did a jump kick and Laura did a kick slash to take him out the ring, getting their team the win.

"Here are your winners, The Wasp, Black Cat and X-23!" Cadance said.

Waps did a victory pose of both her hooves in the air. Black Cat showed off a seductive smirk. Laura wiped some hair from her eyes while glaring down.

"Alright Janet!" Spike cheered.

Limestone grinned in satisfaction of seeing Laura win, Lightning Dust herself clapping for her friend.

"Yay Laura! You did it! I'm so proud of you!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Wow, that's the loudest I've heard her yell," Janet joked.

"She can be louder if you give her a reason to be," Laura said.

In the back, Peter had a relieved smile on his face, "Good, they won. At least that's one on our side."

"Let's make sure the rest of us follow suit, otherwise they're gonna be at a disadvantage," Logan said.

Back at the crowd, Twilight had an unhappy look on her face, which was noticed by Rita.

"What's wrong? Members of your husband's side won. Shouldn't you be happier?"

"I am happy...I just hate that it was from a team that had Felicia Hardy on it," Twilight said.

"Come on Twilight, just because Felicia used to date Peter doesn't mean you should hate her," Sunset said.

"It's not that, it's how much she hurt him afterwards! She didn't care about his feelings at all!" Twilight complained.

"That was then though, she came to fight alongside the Marvel team when she didn't have to, give her some credit," Sunset said.

"Sunset Shimmer's right Twilight, don't focus on such things, at least be happy for Janet and Laura," Trixie said.

Twilight huffed, "I can at least be happy for Janet, Laura though I can barely tolerate either."

Fluttershy glared at Twilight a bit for that, "That's not nice Twilight. Laura means a lot to me you know."

Twilight shrugged and waited for the next match. Meanwhile Batman himself found himself staring curiously at Black Cat. "Looks like I'm not the only one that deals with women dressed like cats it seems."

Soon the ring was cleared and the next set of participants were waiting for their match to begin. One one side stood the Avengers; Captain America, Iron Man and Hawkeye. On the other side were Frank West, Viewtiful Joe and Amaterasu.

"Let the next match begin!" Cadance said and gonged the bell.

Frank looked at the three and figured his best option would be against Hawkeye. He rushed over to attack but Hawkeye rolled out the way and did a flying kick to Frank's head.

Joe went after Iron Man with some speed punches, though Iron Man blocked them and kicked the young hero back.

Amaterasu shot some ice at Cap, but he managed to jumped through the shards and rolled in for a quick leg sweep and a punch down on the wolf goddess, which she quickly moved out the way from.

Celestia herself looked interested at seeing Cap fight Amaterasu. "I believe that is the Sun Goddess of the Capcom world...for Captain America's sake, I hope her power isn't near my own."

Frank threw a few punches at Hawkeye but he was able to block a few and then do a kick back to the photographer, then followed up with a jumping knee. Frank went to attack again, this time attempting a judo toss, getting Hawkeye down. Frank went for a knee smash attack but Hawkeye moved out the way, causing Frank to hurt his knees.

Hawkeye threw a few more punches and spun around for some kicks and finally kneed Frank hard in the face. Frank shook it off and did a jumping kick attack to knock Hawkeye back but the Avenger was able to quickly return with a jumping front kick to Frank's face and did one more powerful strike to take Frank down, then kicking the photographer out the ring.

"That takes care of that," Hawkeye said and turned to see his allies battle. "Tony seems fine, should probably help Cap though, he's fighting a Goddess." He then went to battle Amaterasu.

Meanwhile Iron Man is shooting some beams at Joe, but the young hero is using his mach speed to avoid them and rush in for some quick jabs and followed with an uppercut.

Iron Man flew up a little from the blow, "This kid's stronger than most give him credit for." He went down to attack, but Joe jumped up and struck Iron Man down with his Red Hot kick. "Viewtiful!"

Pinkie suddenly started to grin, "I just realized, Viewtiful is View and Beautiful mixed together! That's so clever!"

Iron Man shot some blasts at Joe but he dodged in a slow motion style and did a pose right afterwards. "Oh yeah baby!"

Iron Man groaned, "This kid is annoying!"

Joe flew up to attack Iron Man again, though he was able to block the attacks and blast Joe down to the ring. He fired another Ion beam but Joe moved out the way and flew up to attack again with a strong punch. Joe did a few poses and went to attack again, but this time Iron Man was able to counter and punch Joe down hard.

"See what happens when you show off more than you actually fight!?" Iron Man then realized. "Wow, never thought I'd have to call someone out on that, then again I barely show off during a fight." Iron Man then flew down and threw some quick punches at Joe and then blasted him toward the edge of the ring.

Joe looked used his mach speed again to rush after Iron Man but luckily he dodged last second and was able to blast Joe again, this time causing him to slam against a wall in front of the crowd, and then fall backwards, very out of it.

"That's two down, time to help Steve and Clint with that mutt," Iron Man said and flew after Amaterasu.

The wolf goddess had done a fine job of fending off the two Avengers, using her magic to blast Cap and Hawkeye back. Iron Man blasted at her but she was able to freeze him and then flew in to ram him.

Hawkeye went to kick but she froze him as well and then blasted him with some fire. She then rammed him back as well.

Soon both Iron Man and Hawkeye went after her but she did a lightning attack on them both, zapping them both out of the ring, leaving it between her and Cap.

"I knew you'd be tough," Cap then grinned. "This should be a fun challenge."

He rushed in to attack a handstand double kick to knock her back and then did a running punch afterwards. Amaterasu shook it off and fired a blizzard of ice at him, but he moved quickly to evade it, running around the ring until he saw and opening to attack.

He rushed in and shoulder rammed her down, though she quickly pushed him off and shot some fire at him. Cap took some blows and continued fighting. He rushed over to kick her face and then punched her a bit, though he got knocked back with a punch.

Cap rolled through it and ran in again to elbow her face and then throw a few more punches, knocking her for a loop and then grabbed her for a toss toward the edge of the ring. Amaterasu quickly ran to attack but Cap overpowered her with a strong uppercut and then did a kick from a low position up to her face, knocking her out the ring and out the match.

"Here are your winners, Captain America, Iron Man and Hawkeye!" Cadance announced.

Cap wiped his head and saluted to for the crowd. Iron Man went back into the ring near Cap, adjusting his robotics. Hawkeye went in with a confident smile on his face.

Celestia looked impressed from what she saw, "Amazing, he found a way to win."

Superman also had a look of satisfaction on his face, "Well done Captain."

In the back, Peter leapt for joy, "Alright Cap! You did it!"

"Good on you Steve," Logan said with a smile.

"At least our sides are even so far," Johnny said.

"Yeah, hopefully this continues on," Peter said.

Ryu had also noticed this from the back, "It's amazing that he defeated Amaterasu, though I shouldn't be too surprised."

The ring cleared up for the next fight.

One one side stood Reed, Ben and Susan, on the other side stood Chun Li, Spencer and Strider.

"Come on Dr. Richards, you got this!" Limestone cheered.

"I'm cheering for Ben," Maud said flatly.

Marble was too shy to bring attention to herself, but she was still hoping to see Susan win.

Twilight bit her lip a little, "I should cheer for the Fantastic Four, or three of them...but Nathan has been such a good friend lately."

"Now look who's cheering for Capcom," Sunset pointed out almost arrogantly.

Twilight glared at Sunset, "The difference is that Nathan doesn't disrespect Peter at every opportunity!"

"Come on, no need for arguments, just cheer for them both," Superman suggested.

Rainbow leaned in closer, "Well I'm cheering for my coltfriend's family! Go Fantastic Family!"

Pinkie also cheered them on, "Get them!"

Reed nodded to them and focused on Chun Li and her team.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said with a gong.

Spencer immediately went after Ben and punched him hard with his Bionic foreleg, knocking the hero back a little. Spencer didn't let up, he continued to strike him, hoping to take him down quickly as possible, knowing he could be the biggest problem in the fight.

Chun Li looked between Reed and Susan, trying to figure out who she should go for first, though Strider grabbed her shoulder to get her attention.

"I'll go for the Invisible one, if she tries her tricks I can use my own senses to find her, you go after the one with the elastic limbs."

Chun Li nodded and focused on Reed. She then rushed in for a few quick strikes, which he stretched to evade and then punched her back with an enlarged hoof. Chun Li rushed over again and did a jumping dive kick to Reed's face, stretching his head back, though he got back into place.

"He's gonna be hard to fight, but I think I'll be able to manage," Chun Li said with a grin and went for more attacks.

Strider rushed over and threw some quick punches to Susan, which she blocked using her force field. Strider did a few quick kicks but her forcefield remained.

"You can't keep that up forever, and I don't tire out, you'll have to attack sometime!" Strider stated.

"Oh I will!" Susan said and knocked him back with her forcefield and then rushed over for a punch, which he grabbed and then punched her away.

Spencer continued to attack Ben, throwing quick strikes at the rocky pony, but Ben eventually fought back with a punch and knocked Spencer across the ring.

"It's clobberin' time Bionic Commando!" Ben shouted and ran in to attack, but Spencer rolled out the way and rushed in for another punch, though this time Ben blocked and tossed Spencer away from him. Spencer grabbed the ring with his bionic foreleg and quickly rolled to the side to avoid another attack from Ben.

"I'll clobber you!" Spencer shouted and punched Ben a few more times, even back hoofing him a bit and punching him up into the air a bit, then jumped up as well to whack him down.

Chun Li continued to attack Reed, using her quick flash kicks to hit him a bunch of times, getting the scientist superhero a bit disoriented. Reed grabbed her with an elastic arm and slammed her down a few times before tossing her away.

Chun Li landed on her hooves and ran in again, doing a Flash Kick to Reed and then did a kick under his chin.

Strider continued to attack Susan, throwing a few quick blows but Susan was able to block them and quickly turned invisible. Strider stopped a moment to listen to his surroundings, though it wasn't as easy due to the other fights happening nearby, but when he sensed something, he quickly blocked the attack and struck Susan hard in the gut and then kicked her head.

"Nice try," Strider said and went to attack again.

Spencer punched Ben a few extra times, even grabbing him with his arm and pulling in for a double kick to Ben's face to knock him back. "Ha! In your face!"

Ben rubbed his face a little, though Spencer used the distraction to rush in and attack with a jumping punch, punching Ben hard toward the edge of the ring. He went to attack again with a stronger punch but Ben side stepped and caused Spencer to fall out the ring. Spencer however quickly grappled Ben and pulled him out the ring with him, causing both to collide against a wall in front of the crowd, much to the concern of Twilight and Maud.

"Poor Spencer, hope he's alright," Twilight said.

Strider continued to attack Susan, getting a few strikes on her but she quickly went invisible to avoid his sight. Strider again waited for his moment, though this time Susan was prepared. When Strider went to punch, Susan blocked and blasted him back with a forcefield and went in for a few punches.

She then grabbed him in a forcefield and used her powers, backed by her unicorn magic to slam Strider down hard a few times on the ring and then tossed him to a wall up at the walkway area, taking him out the fight.

Chun Li continued to kick Reed a bit though realized the situation she was in. Her teammates had been eliminated and she was alone. Luckily one of her opponents had also lost so she only had two to worry about.

"This is gonna be some trouble," Chun Li admitted, keeping an eye on both as they approached her, ready to keep fighting. Susan went invisible to get in an attack on Chun Li, hitting her with a few strikes as Reed stretch punched her to the edge of the ring.

Chun Li quickly went back to the center and did a running kick to Reed's gut and managed to block an attack from Susan and punch her back a little. Susan went invisible again to attack, but this time Chun Li decided to take a chance and do her spinning bird kick, being able to connect against Susan and causing her to stumble a bit.

Reed stretched over Chun Li and attempted to punch down on her, but she powered up a Kikoken attack that was a lot for Reed to handle, she finished things off with a levitating Spinning Bird Kick to knock him out.

Chun Li took a breath and turned to Susan, "Just you and me."

Susan got into a fighting position, and quickly went for an attack which Chun Li blocked and then kicked Susan back a little. Susan then trapped Chun Li in a forcefield, hoping to do to her what she had done to Strider, through Chun Li started punching it a little.

Susan used her unicorn magic to power up her forcefield, but Chun Li used her own magic to power up her chi energy and did some strikes that were strong enough to break Susan's concentration and caused her to release the forcefield.

Chun Li then did her flash kicks again, this time picking up a lot of extra Speed and then finished off with a unicorn powered kikoken attack to finally defeat Susan.

"Here are your winners; Chun Li, Nathan Spencer and Strider Hiryu!" Cadance announced.

Chun Li did a bow of respect to her opponents. Spencer walked into the ring and pumped his bionic foreleg. Strider walked in and did a ninja type pose.

"Good work boys," Chun Li said.

"Could have been better, we almost lost because we left you at a disadvantage," Spencer lamented.

"It was still a team effort, at least this time you'll know what to do for next time around," Chun Li said.

Strider nodded, "Right."

Peter looked on from the back, "While I'm a little upset our side had another loss, I'm still happy for Chun Li."

Johnny looked to Peter rather annoyed, "Bro, my family just got eliminated..."

Peter rubbed his head, "I know...but I have to show some respect for my trainer."

"She'd show respect fer us too Torch, remember that," Logan said.

Johnny sighed, "I guess..."

Ryu also looked on, very impressed from what he saw, "Great work Chun Li, you always find a way to win."

At the stands, Twilight felt some relief. "At least Spencer advanced..."

Limestone wasn't too happy though, "How did Dr. Richards lose!? He had this! He and his wife!"

"I'm angry that Ben lost..." Maud said, her tone showing otherwise.

Marble herself was disappointed at Susan's loss.

Rainbow seemed pretty upset as well, "Man, that sucks, I hope Johnny won't let that bother him when his fight comes up."

"He'll be fine," Pinkie said. "Maybe it will motivate him!"

Soon the competitors for the next fight made their way to the ring.

"Now for our next match, the Marvel team of Gambit, Iceman and Deadpool vs. the Capcom team of Guile, Cammy and Crimson Viper!" Cadance announced.

"Try not to lose Remy!" Rogue shouted.

Remy did a nervous smile as he waved at Rogue.

Viper looked over to the three guys she opposed, figuring out which one to go for.

"I think I'll focus my attention on that ninja pony, you two can do whatever you wish."

"Fine by me, I'll handle Iceman," Guile said.

"That leaves me with Gambit," Cammy said.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said and gonged the bell.

The Street Fighter ponies got into a fighting stance, facing off against the ponies of their choice.

"Y'all best get ready, them folk mean business," Remy warned.

Viper rushed in with a knee attack to Deadpool's forehead, knocking him a bit loopy. "Cheap shot!"

Viper did another kick at his head, but this time he blocked it and punched her down. He then stomped down on Viper but she rolled backwards and jumped in for a flashy kick to his face.

"Ow! Bad Viper!" Deadpool said and threw a few jabs at her. "Why do I have to fight you? There's way better Street Fighter characters I could be fighting!"

Viper elbowed his face to get to shut up and back elbowed him, then did a jumping back hoof to knock him face first on the floor.

Guile threw a few punches at Bobby, but he managed to avoid them and freeze his hooves. Guile slammed down and did a Sonic Boom attack, Bobby just narrowly avoiding the blast. Guile rushed in and did a flash kick to knock Bobby further back.

Bobby stood up and fired some ice beams at Guile, knocking him back a little. Bobby then slid over to do some more ice beams, surrounding Guile with ice, though the experienced fighter was able to punch his way through effortlessly, then hit Bobby with a Sonic Boom.

"Strong guy...still some weird hair though," Bobby said.

Remy was busy trying to evade Cammy, her quick strikes almost proving too much for him. Remy was able to dive through and elbow her hard in the face and then kick her back. Cammy went for a spiral kick but Remy jumped out the way last second, though Cammy was able to quickly follow up with a jumping kick to Remy's head.

"She's quick," Remy said and shook it off. "But I can handle quick." Remy rushed in with a running leg sweep, which Cammy jumped over and rolled from, though Remy quickly got up and did a jumping kick to Cammy's face and then proceed with a few quick jabs to her.

Cammy blocked a jab and kicked under his chin, then flipped him over, though Remy didn't let go, he managed to pull Cammy down right next to him. Both slowly got up, eyeing each other, looking for an opening.

Back with Viper, she continued throwing a few strikes at Deadpool, though the ninja managed to evade them and then strike her a few times, shouting after each strike, "Bam! Pow! Whack! Chimichanga! Annnnnd...BOOM!" Deadpool did a huge kick afterwards, getting Viper right in the face.

"Ha! Now who's got the awesome moves! Certainly ain't you! Strike a pose!" Deadpool did a few karate airstrikes and noises to follow.

"What is that idiot doing!?" Bobby asked, too distracted by his teammate's weird antics that he didn't even notice Guile rush at him and punch him right in the side of the head and knocking him loopy.

Guile then did a few quick jabs and finished up with a Flash kick that knocked Bobby right into Deadpool, knocking them both over.

"Hey! I was doing my awesome dance!" Deadpool complained.

"Now's not the best time for one of your stupid dances!" Bobby shouted.

Deadpool gasped, "You bastard!" He then shoved Bobby on the floor, "How DARE you mock my dance!"

Rarity's eye twitched, "What's that idiot doing!" She shouted at Deadpool, "He's on your team you imbecile!"

"Can it Marshmallow!" Deadpool shouted, enraging Rarity a bit.

"First off dude," Bobby said while standing up. "Don't call my girl a marshmallow, and second," Bobby then shoved Deadpool down. "Don't put your hooves on me!"

"Oh you wanna go!" Deadpool jumped on Bobby, causing a scuffle to happen, confusing Guile and Viper.

"Why are they fighting each other if we're their opponents?" Guile asked.

"Who cares, let's use this to our advantage," Viper said.

Rarity started gritting her teeth, "Pinkie Pie, would you mind talking some sense into that idiotic coltfriend of yours!?"

"To be fair, Bobby DID interrupt his dance," Pinkie pointed out.

"PINKIE!"

Remy had also noticed the fight between his teammates, "Are you kidding me!? Why are you two fighting each other!?"

Cammy tried to attack Remy but he was able to block and toss her to Viper and Guile before either of them could attack his teammates.

Remy approached the two and broke them up, "Y'all lost your damn minds!? Our opponents are the Street Fighters!"

"He interrupted my cool dance!" Deadpool complained.

"I got knocked into you! If anyone interrupted your dance it was Guile, not me!" Bobby said.

Deadpool glared at Guile, "You jerk! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Deadpool rushed at Guile with a kick but Guile punched him out the ring, causing Deadpool to hit the wall outside.

"Damn, so much for him," Bobby said.

"Focus, we gotta handle them three fighters, let's team up, you freeze two and we'll double team the third," Remy said.

"Right, on it," Bobby said. He charged up his ice and froze Guile and Viper at their hooves. They both rushed in to attack Cammy. She was quick with her blocks but Bobby threw a snowball at her face to disorient her, allowing Remy to knee her in the gut, then Iceman froze up his fists and threw some extra punches at Cammy.

Guile freed himself from Bobby's ice and charged at the two X-Men, but Remy quickly buck kicked Guile in the face. "Learned that from mon cherrie!"

Applejack had a satisfied grin, "That's mah stallion."

Iceman quickly blasted Guile back, then focused on Viper, who also broke free to attack, but Bobby punched her gut and quickly turned around to punch Cammy. Remy did a handstand kick to Cammy's head, giving Bobby the opening to blast her out the ring.

Guile went to attack but both of them grabbed his hooves and flipped him over to stomp down on him. Viper went to attack, but Remy fired some kinetic energy out of his unicorn horn to blast her back and then ran in to knee her face and did a few extra punches and landed a knockout blow with another buck kick.

Guile stood up to attack but Bobby and Remy started to double team him, using the ice and kinetic energy to their advantage before being able to overwhelm him and knock him out as well.

"Here are your winners, Gambit, Iceman and Deadpool!" Cadance said.

Remy brought out some cards to pose with by holding them near his face. Bobby crossed his forelegs with some snow surrounding him. Deadpool came into the ring to continue his show-off taunt dance.

"Remy's still got it," Rogue said.

"Amazed he got the win," Cloud said.

"At least they won, despite Deadpool's stupidity," Rarity said.

"Remy showed off great leadership skills ah should say," Applejack said.

In the back, Peter had a sigh of relief, "Glad they were able to pull that off, I got worried."

"Never underestimate Gambit, he's a lot more capable than many seem to realize," Logan said.

Ryu also watched on, a little disappointed. "So much for them, I thought they'd at least have a chance. Oh well, we still got plenty left on our side."

Before the winning team left the ring, Remy got Deadpool's attention. "Don't do something that stupid in the next round."

"I'm good, as long as you don't interrupt my awesomeness," Deadpool said and walked off with a hint of arrogance.

Bobby groaned, "Think we can trade him or something? Get someone from our side that lost, give them a second chance? Like Susan."

Remy shrugged and made his way to the back with Bobby.

"We're almost at the end! Just two more fights with both sides having 3 advancing teams!" Cadance said.

The crowd cheered as the next fighters made their way to the ring.

"Now for our next match! On the Marvel side we have Daredevil, Elektra and The Punisher against the Capcom team of Leon Kennedy, Morrigan and Felicia!"

Leon took a moment to survey the situation, "From my knowledge, Punisher is the only one that doesn't really have any powers or enhanced abilities, I'll fight him while you two decide on who you want."

"I'll go for Daredevil then, he looks like he'll be fun to fight," Morrigan said.

"So does that mean I get to fight that girl with the bandana?" Felicia asked.

Leon nodded, "Exactly, you can fight Elektra."

Felicia grinned, "Yay! Neko power!"

"Stop saying that," Leon said in an annoyed tone.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said with a gong.

Punisher immediately charged in at Leon and punched him hard, knocking Leon for a loop.

"Son of a-" Leon struck Punisher back hard.

The two started attacking each other with some punches, though Leon was able to get in a few quick kicks, going for his sides and then doing a back kick. Leon then did a big kick to his face and punched him down.

Morrigan flew in and threw some punches at Daredevil, but he used his senses to evade her attacks before she could land them and then did a quick back hoof to her gut. He then proceeded with a punch to her face, though she answered that with a Soul Fist blast to knock him back.

Felicia got her claws out and swiped at Elektra though she was able to block the attacks and punch Felicia down. Felicia shook her head and went for more attacks but Elektra side-stepped and kicked Felicia down.

"You're mean!" Felicia shouted and did a spin attack to knock Elektra back.

"Hey! That's my move!" Sonic shouted at Felicia.

Leon still battled Punisher, mostly attacking with some kicks and a few elbows to his face. Punisher then punched Leon and delivered a strong head-butt to the middle of Leon's face.

"Damn you're ruthless," Leon said and did a quick kick to Punisher's face.

Morrigan continued to attack Daredevil, mainly trying to stay in the skies to avoid setting off his senses, though Daredevil's hearing still came in handy when she flew in to attack. Daredevil quickly side-stepped and punched Morrigan in the side.

"Oh, rough boy," Morrigan said and did an upwards kick to Daredevil's face. "I like to play rough."

Felicia continued to claw at Elektra, even sneaking a kick and throwing a strong punch. "Neko Punch!"

Elektra got knocked back and huffed angrily, "Damn cat!"

Elektra continued to attack, both doing some damage to each other.

Leon was still dealing with The Punisher, trying to figure out how to win this for his team. Punisher is proving to be ruthless, if he's not careful he could lose from a knock out. He looked to see Morrigan having a little trouble with Daredevil and Felicia struggling against Elektra.

"Gotta figure something out," Leon said and used some quick thinking. He did a take down to Punisher and called to his teammates. "Hey Felicia! Morrigan! Over here!"

The two knocked their opponents back and rushed to Leon.

"What is it?" Morrigan asked.

"We're not fairing too well alone, we need to work together on this," Leon said.

"How so?" Morrigan asked.

"Stay close to each other, let them come to us but watch over each other alright?" Leon said.

"Right!" Felicia said.

"If you say so," Morrigan said.

Soon Punisher, Elektra and Daredevil surrounded the three, looking for an opening to strike. Punisher went in after Leon but he blocked a punch as Morrigan did a punch of her own to Punisher. Elektra went for Morrigan but Leon kicked her back as Felicia elbowed her. Daredevil knew to be a little more cautious. He moved around quickly and managed to land a blow in Leon's ribs but Felicia was able to whack Daredevil and Morrigan hit a Soul Fist.

The three Marvel heroes snarled a bit and went full in, striking at every angle while the Capcom heroes had done a good job of evading and countering, occasionally taking strikes but always being able to come back from it. Eventually all three of them found an opening to hit a punch strong enough to daze them and each did their own takedown to end the fight, with Leon doing another kick to the head of Punisher, Morrigan doing a dive kick to Daredevil and Felicia doing an uppercut to Elektra.

"Here are your winners, Leon Kennedy, Morrigan and Felicia!" Cadance announced.

Leon wiped some sweat off his face as he looked down to his opponents. Morrigan gave a seductive grin to all around her. Felicia did a kitty smile and licked her hoof, purring in the process.

"You did it Leon! Great job!" Claire shouted.

Peter watched from the back, a little disappointed. "I thought Daredevil could have won that one."

"Leon knows what he's doing, he might make a formidable opponent," Logan said.

Ryu himself had a look of approval, "Smart tactics Leon. Easy to see why Chris trusts you so well."

Peter realized that with this match being over, he's up next. "Guess it's time for us to fight."

Logan nodded, "Let's do this."

"Yeah, time to kick some ass," Johnny boasted as the three went to the ring, joined shortly by their opponents.

"It's time for the final battle for today! On the Capcom side is Trish, Mega Man X and Zero! On the Marvel side, Johnny Storm, Wolverine and The Amazing Spider-Mane!" Cadance gleefully shouted.

The crowd cheered loudly at the mention of Peter's name. He grabbed his mask and placed it over his head to make his attire complete.

Zero huffed a bit and called to Cadance, "Hey Pony! Try not to play favorites too much!"

"Her name is Cadance, and she's a Princess, have a little respect!" Peter shouted.

"If you say so, Spider-Mane...wow what a goofy sounding name," Zero said.

"You're name is Zero, a number below one, as in nothing...", Peter pointed out, much to Zero's annoyance.

"Don't let him get to you," Trish said. "He's one to talk a lot to annoy his rivals into make a mistake."

Twilight watched from the crowd with some concern, "You can do it Peter! I love you!"

"Beat them up daddy!" Mayday shouted.

"You got this Peter!" Rumble cheered.

"Give a good fight Peter!" Mary Jane shouted.

"Come on Logan! Show them that you're the best in the world at what you do!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Show them that you're awesome Johnny!" Rainbow said.

Logan brought his allies in close, "Alright, Parker you take that Zero guy, Storm you get X and I'll handle that demon lady."

The two nodded and focused on their opponents.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said and hit the gong.

Johnny immediately flew in and blasted X in the face with some fire and flew around shooting more beams of fire at the robot. X tried firing some buster attacks but Johnny proved to be too fast as he flew down with a double punch to his face.

X shook it off and went to attack with a diving kick, though Johnny grabbed him mid-air and slammed him down to the ring and sent a fireball down on him for some extra damage.

X stood up and huffed angrily, he won't lose to The Human Torch. He aimed his Mega Buster and fired again, this time hitting Johnny in the leg, though it wasn't enough to slow him down. Johnny just flew in and punched X a few times and then kicked him back.

"Too hot for you!" Johnny said while doing a cool pose, getting a cheer from Rainbow Dash.

Trish had attempted to zap Logan with her electricity but Logan moved pretty quickly around the ring and then rushed in to punch her hard, knocking her back a little. Trish ran in and did some quick kicks but Logan blocked them and back elbowed her face.

Trish became frustrated and threw a few extra punches at Logan, eventually hitting him once, stumbling him back. Trish them zapped him a few times but Logan recovered and went in for a punch to her gut and then a head-butt to her face.

"Too rough for ya darling?" Logan said with some arrogance.

Trish answered by throwing another punch but Logan blocked in and flipped her down.

Zero himself threw a series of punches at Peter, though he dodged them all almost easily, causing some frustration for Zero as he punched faster. Peter then stopped a punch and back hoofed Zero away.

"You're gonna have to be a tiny bit quicker than that," Peter said.

Zero snarled, "Don't mock me!"

Zero again rushed in to attack but Peter had sidestepped and kicked Zero's ribs and elbowed him down. He then grabbed him and tossed him into the air, though Zero took the time to shoot down a mega buster attack, which Peter quickly sidestepped.

Zero landed and rushed at Peter, throwing some more failed punches, though he was able to leg sweep Peter and knock him down.

"Here's my chance!" Zero said and punched down at Peter but he rolled out the way and did a jumping kick to the robot fighter.

Back with X, he continued to attack Johnny but Johnny was moving too quickly for him. X got angry and fired a bunch of random mega buster attacks which Johnny dodged in mid-air and flew down to hit X with some flame punches.

He then kicked X away, and as he rolled toward the edge of the ring, Johnny charged up a fireball.

"Take this!" Johnny said and blasted X really hard, knocking him out and out of the ring.

Trish noticed her teammate lose, her worry caused a distraction, allowing Logan to hit a hard forearm. "Better pay attention!"

"Pay attention to this!" Trish said and zapped Logan back. She went in to attack again but Logan hit a Berserker Barrage attack and knocked Trish back down. As she stood up, Logan dashed around her and threw several quick punches and finished up Tornado claw attack to knock her out.

Zero continued his attack on Peter, firing some more mega busters as well, but it wasn't enough. Peter was able to dodge them and rolled in to punch Zero hard in the face and then did the flash kick move that he learned from Chun Li and finished off with a jumping back kick to knock Zero out and far out the ring.

"Here are your winners! Wolverine, Johnny Storm, and The Amazing Spider-Mane!" Cadance said.

Peter got into his spider-stance in the middle of the ring. Logan showed off his claws a moment before kneeling down to take a breath. Johnny had flamed on a bit, even extending his wings to make himself look more awesome.

Ryu crossed his forelegs in the back, "That doesn't surprise me."

Twilight teleported into the ring to hug Peter tightly, "You did it! Not that I should have any doubt but it's great to see you succeed!"

Peter returned the hug to his wife, "Thanks dear, wasn't too hard honestly."

"Yeah we totally whooped them!" Johnny boasted.

During this, Chun Li had also rushed to the ring and approached Peter, "It's no surprise you won, but I'm happy for you nonetheless, looks like you've made some use out of our training too." Peter gave a friendly nod, though Chun Li was met with a slight scowl from Johnny. "You're not too mad that I defeated your family and took them out of the tournament are you Johnny?"

Johnny did an 'oh well' shrug, "Guess I shouldn't be, you beat them fair and square, and I'm proud of them for putting up a good fight, especially my sister Susan. But I was hoping they could have progressed too."

"At least you're still in, you have a chance to win for all of the Fantastic Four," Chun Li said.

"Hey as long as I can continue to look good for my mare, I'm good," Johnny said.

Rainbow had then flew into the ring to hug Johnny from behind, "You'll always look good to me."

Fluttershy decided to follow her friends' lead and fly into the ring to nuzzle Wolverine, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks darling," Logan said while pulling her into a side hug.

Cadance went to the center of the ring, "That's all for today everypony, see you tomorrow for round two!"

The stadium soon started to empty up as the group made their way to the back.

Peter and his team met up with the other Marvel team winners as they left the stadium.

"Looks like the sides are even, four on one side and four on the other," Cap said.

"Though the teams on the Capcom side aren't gonna be easy to beat, they got the best fighters and strategists," Logan said.

"Not to mention they have teammates that work like an actual team," Remy said, glaring slightly at Deadpool.

"Oh don't get me started on that," Laura said.

"Hey I didn't start a fight with you in the ring now did I?" Black Cat said.

"Enough!" Logan shouted. "Let's not start arguing among each other! That will make us look bad and fight worse!"

"Teamwork and cooperation are the keys to winning this, let's try to incorporate those shall we?" Cap said.

"Fine by me, I'm heading back to my place, see you all tomorrow," Black Cat said and dashed off.

"We should get the rest of our teammates and make our way back to our rooms," Iron Man said.

"That reminds me, are we staying in Canterlot tonight or going back to Ponyville?" Peter asked.

"We're gonna be staying in the castle, Princess Celestia arranged rooms for all of us," Twilight said.

Bobby looked to the castle, "You mean that big fancy one? I'm all for that."

Around that moment, the Capcom ponies walked by, Ryu glaring a bit at Peter. "Good luck tomorrow...you'll need it."

"Um Ryu, dude, me, Pete and Logan just KOed three of your teammates like nothing, I don't think it's luck right now," Johnny said.

"That was just part of the challenge, let's see how well the three of you would fare against any of these other teams," Ryu said.

"Peter can handle them, just you watch Ryu," Twilight said.

"Plus I'm not alone, I have my teammates," Peter said.

"I look forward to challenging them as well, wouldn't mind having the chance to face Wolverine again," Ryu said.

Spike stepped forward. "Hey, for all you know you could end up having to worry about Janet and her team!"

Ryu looked to Janet, "The one that shrinks? Her team seem like decent fighters but I don't know how far they can go."

"Oh you'll find out, better hope you don't get us," Laura said while showing off her claws.

Dante nudged Ryu, "Let's go man, we have strategies to work out."

"Leave them to whatever they plan on doing," Chris said.

Ryu nodded and turned to Peter for one last comment, "Soon you will prove what you are, man...or a child?"

Ken snickered, "Hey didn't you guys call Spider-Man some unimpressive, overrated child? Looks like we're about to find that out."

Peter shook his head, these insults were becoming a little ridiculous. He supposes it can't be helped, right now he just wants to go to the castle come up with plans with his teammates, then cuddle with his wife.

However Spike decided to speak up in honor of Peter, "Honestly it's weird for you guys to say that when those traits can define you!"

Chris looked to Spike with a glare, "Excuse me?"

Spike crossed his arms with a confident grin, "You heard me. I mean take Chris and his tough guy thing, that's unimpressive . Then Dante seems to have this very high image of himself that isn't well deserved, kinda overrated; and Ryu is acting in a very childish way, he can't accept anyone who doesn't agree with his points of view!"

Dante looked to his team with a look of disbelief, most of them surprised, though Chun Li held back a giggle. She agrees with Spike, but in a way he was kinda cute saying that. Spencer however just had a grin, he hoped that would get his fellow Capcom guys to see the point as even a young dragon can call them out on something like that.

Chris took a breath and slowly turned to Dante, "Get him."

Dante walked toward Spike, "Ok you wanna be a tough guy? How about taking me on right now!? I got some left in me for today!"

Before Dante could get closer, Superman had suddenly appeared before Dante. "That's far enough."

Dante jumped back and had a look of shock on his face, "Where'd you come from!?"

"Not important, I just want to make sure you and your allies don't provoke any more problems. The fighting is meant for the ring, not to be a random challenge to young dragons!" Superman said.

Dante backed up a little and turned to his friends, "Let's just go, this has been a waste as it is."

The rest of the Capcom group followed, though not before Chun Li and Spencer waved good-bye to the Marvel fighters, which they returned.

Spike looked impressed, "Wow...Superman came to help me...not that I needed it, I could have totally taken that guy, but still..."

Twilight approached him with a bow, "Thank you Superman."

"No trouble, I am always willing and ready to help, regardless of what world I am in," Superman said.

"You're truly a good hero for that," Twilight said, then noticed Sunset making her way over, looking in awe of Superman.

Superman turned and waved to her before heading to the sky. "I'm gonna go check this world out a little more, I hear there's a kingdom of crystals, that sounds pretty interesting to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Superman flew off leaving the ponies in awe. Something about seeing Superman fly away seemed awe-inspiring, even to the Pegasus Ponies.

Deadpool didn't look to impressed, "So...he can fly, what's so special about that?"

Peter and Sunset glared, "Shut up Deadpool!"

"That doesn't answer my question but whatever, I'm off," Deadpool said and trotted off to the castle.

"So now what?" Remy asked.

"The superheroes should get to the castle, maybe work on some teamwork strategies. Personally I'm gonna go find Rita, she really wants to see the libraries here," Twilight said.

"Maybe make sure all them guests are comfortable here," Applejack said.

"Good idea," Rarity said, then looked around. "Wait where are the foals?"

In the distance they heard Apple Bloom shout, "Mayday give Rumble back to me right now!"

"No way!" they heard Mayday shout.

Soon Mayday is seen running nearby carrying Rumble and Apple Bloom giving the chase alongside her Crusader friends.

Rumble doesn't know what's happening, or how Mayday is able to carry him despite their size difference. This is really awkward for him.

The ponies and heroes couldn't believe what they saw. Cap turned to Peter, "Question, did she inherit any of your powers?"

"None that I know of," Peter said.

Bobby had an idea, "If she gets your powers, that would make her a mutant!" He turned to Peter with a big grin, "Your daughter can join The X-Men!"

Peter had an unsure look on his face, "Let's not focus on that now, I need to go help Rumble." Peter then went after the foals as they continued to run.

Soon came time for everyone to get to bed. Big fight was gonna happen tomorrow and they want to be well rested. Peter rested on his bed, looking up while thinking about the fight tomorrow.

Twilight had rested her head on his shoulder and gently rubbed his face, "Can't sleep?"

"I'm just thinking about the fight, and hopefully what it means after it ends," Peter said.

"Hopefully it means your rivalry is set aside, and maybe it can also mean that you can focus on making friends in Capcom like you did with Chun Li," Twilight said.

"I'm just hoping that this fight will be enough for them though," Peter admitted.

"It will be, Chun Li said she would do her best to make sure there wouldn't be any more challenges," Twilight said.

"You're right, guess I just need to relax now," Peter said.

Twilight smiled and crawled over him, "I can help you with that part Peter."

Peter did a blush and a smile, "I won't complain about that."

It wasn't long before the two engaged in a kiss, Twilight hoping to ease Peter's mind and get him better ready for the fight. Peter felt extra motivation to do good, to please his wife and really put on something worth watching.

The fight continues.


	26. Marvel vs Capcom III

The next day came, the ponies gathered to the stadium to once again see the encounter between the Marvel Heroes and Capcom Fighters. Everyone had taken their usual seats, eager and waiting for the fights to continue.

The fighters on both sides were a bit nervous but they knew they needed to be ready, put on a good fight for all to see.

Peter waited in the fighter's rest area. He felt some anticipation, not from the fight, but the hope that soon this rivalry could finally end. Like Twilight said, there's so much more he could do as a friend to Capcom, such as his friendship with Chun Li.

Cadance approached him and gave him a small hug, "Hi Peter, just wanted you to know that you're gonna be up first."

"Wow really? I'll let my teammates know then," Peter said.

"The fight will be in about 10 minutes, but I'm confident you can win," Cadance said.

"I'll do my best," Peter said with a reassuring smile.

As Cadance explained to Peter who he's gonna be fighting, Twilight is getting to her seat. While she felt worried some of her friends seemed a little less concerned, some even excited.

"This is gonna be awesome, can't wait to see Peter, Johnny and Logan show off their awesomeness again!" Rainbow said.

"I'm waiting to see what Ryu and his allies do in this fight," Jin stated.

"This is gonna be a close fight, I can tell," Tifa said.

Cadance came down to the ring and spoke to the crowd, "Hello there fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the second part to the Marvel vs. Capcom tournament!'

The crowd cheered loudly at that before she spoke again, "Now I won't keep you waiting, we're gonna have the first fight now. I've decided on who's gonna face who and first up will be...the Capcom team of Leon, Morrigan and Felicia and the Marvel team of...Wolverine, Johnny Storm and The Amazing Spider-Mane!"

Twilight looked curious, "Peter's first up this time? Interesting."

Both teams entered the ring and faced off against each other.

"Fighting Spider-Man huh...this is gonna be tough," Leon said.

"Yeah, but fun," Morrigan added.

Peter bowed to them, "Good luck!"

Leon nodded, "Thanks, you too!" He then muttered, "Though I doubt you'll need it."

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said and gonged the bell.

Leon gestured his allies close, "Stand together, fighting them one-on-one isn't a good idea."

"Storm, throw a fireball to keep them apart!" Logan ordered.

"Right," Johnny said and shot a huge fireball at the trio, causing them to move out the way to avoid the fire.

Johnny flew in and tossed some more fire, though Morrigan blasted a Soul Fist at his face, "Naughty boy."

Logan rushed in to attack Leon with a punch to his jaw, knocking him back. Leon rubbed his face and delivered a kick to Logan's face, though it barely phased him and Logan threw another punch at Leon.

Leon rubbed his face a little, he could feel a bruise, "Damn, gotta think quickly."

Peter cautiously approached Felicia, who just stood there with a determined look.

"I really hate to fight you, you honestly look really adorable, like a kitty," Peter said.

Felicia blushed at that, "Aw, thanks, you're pretty nice. I don't wanna fight you either, but Ryu said to fight with honor."

"That's fine, I can respect that" Peter said.

"But don't worry, even if I do fight you, I still like you, and I wanna be your friend too," Felicia said.

"Yeah, same here," Peter said.

"Really? That's great! Now let's get to it!" Felicia said and went in for a punch, "Neko Punch!"

Peter dodged out the way and then dodged all of her claw attacks.

Meanwhile Morrigan and Johnny are fighting in mid-air, throwing and blocking various strikes at each other. Johnny eventually got in a punch to her face, causing her to stop and rub it, though she offered a sinister smile.

"Nice one, my turn now," Morrigan said and kicked his ribs and did a dive kick to knock him further down. Johnny then flew up with a double punch to her gut and a few more strikes and then back handed her, sending her down fast.

Morrigan stopped herself mid-air and flew up to attack some more but Johnny aimed his hoof and shot some fire at her to distract her so he can quickly fly around and elbow her hard in the sides and then kick her again.

Morrigan huffed a little, "Wow, you are strong."

"Fast too, these wings only boost my normal flying speed from when I was a human, plus training with my marefriend also helped," Johnny explained.

"How nice, let's continue this!" Morrigan said and flew back to attack Johnny.

Logan was still attacking Leon, throwing several punches at him. Leon feels grateful that Logan isn't using his claws, otherwise this would hurt much more.

"Man you're not only strong, you're quick too!" Leon said.

"Exactly bub!" Logan got in a shot to Leon's gut. "Hard fer most guys to keep up with."

Leon held his stomach a bit, then quickly did a back kick to Logan's face and then followed up with a punch, which hurt his hoof a bit.

"Damn, really should have prepared better for you," Leon said, then got back hoofed by Logan.

Morrigan noticed this from the air, "Oh no, Leon's in trouble!" She blasted Johnny back a little and then flew over to attack Wolverine. "Come try me!"

Logan dodged an attack from her and when she turned around to attack again, Logan had punched her a few times and did a strong blow to get the knock out.

Leon struggled to stand up and went after Logan but the X-Man quickly turned around for another quick punch to get the knock out on Leon.

Johnny flew over while slowly clapping his hooves, "Awesome job bro."

"Thanks, now for Parker to finish up his fight," Logan said and turned to see Felicia still trying to attack Peter.

Felicia was hoping to land an attack on Peter, though he still moved much faster than she could track. She seemed to be pretty frustrated and tried moved faster. Peter started to pity her a little so he slowed down so she could get at least one hit on him.

She was finally able to hit him, though between his endurance and her being worn out, she hurt herself when punching his face.

"Ow! My hoof!" Felicia held her hoof close to her while fighting back some tears. "I hurt my hoof!"

Peter looked concerned for his opponent, so he knelt down and removed his mask. "Can I see it?"

Felicia nodded while whimpering as Peter checked her hoof, "It's a little bruised, but you'll be fine."

Felicia nodded and noticed her teammates were knocked out. "I don't see a point in me fighting anymore, I'm not gonna be able to beat you guys, plus my hoof hurts. I forfeit."

Cadance spoke to the crowd, "Here are your winners! Johnny Storm, Wolverine, and the Amazing Spider-Mane!"

Johnny stood in a victory pose alongside Logan, who just stood there. Peter still looked over Felicia's hoof. "Want me to take you to the back and get some ice on this?"

Felicia nodded, "Yes please."

Peter grabbed her hoof gently and walked with her, though she was able to nuzzle him a bit. "Thanks Spider-Man."

"You can call me Peter."

"Ok, thanks Peter," Felicia gave him a kiss on the cheek as a show of gratitude.

Johnny shrugged and also walked back up the walkway. Logan was about to but saw Leon move a little. Having some pity for him, Logan then helped Leon up and patted his shoulder, "Yer a tough fighter."

Leon nodded, "Thanks Wolverine."

Soon all the participants had left the ring, leaving it ready for the next fight.

"Awesome! They just won! Again!" Rainbow said.

"Didn't even look like they were challenged though, that one cat girl started crying because she hurt her hoof!" Cloud complained.

"Cloud be nice," Tifa said.

"I'm sure they'll get a challenge soon, just be patient," Applejack said.

Superman crossed his forelegs with a smile, "He's a strong fighter, but also has a caring attitude."

"That's why I love him, he can be just as strong as he is gentle," Twilight said.

Ryu had seen this from the back, he didn't look too pleased, "That was a pathetic fight, we need to train Felicia some more!"

"Relax bro, I'm sure the other teams have this," Dante said.

"Yeah, let's just relax and wait," Chris suggested.

Claire herself looked unhappy, "Can't believe Leon lost. Oh well, at least he made it to the second round."

Cadance got the crowd's attention, "Isn't Peter the sweetest guy? Anyway time for the next round, the Marvel team of Wasp, Black Cat and X-23 vs. The Capcom team of Mega Man, Ken Masters and Jill Valentine!"

Spike grinned, "Sweet! Janet's up next! Go get em Janet!"

Soon both teams were in the ring, looking ready for a fight.

"Think we can get along a little better this time?" Janet asked.

"Don't worry, my attention is focused on those three over there, though I'm still trying to figure out who I want," Laura said.

"I'll probably take on that karate guy," Black Cat suggested.

Jill also looked over the situation, "Mega Man, you should probably go for Wasp, Ken and I can handle the other two."

"Sure thing Jill," Mega Man said.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said and hit the gong.

Mega Man rushed to attack Wasp but she shrunk down and started firing her bio-stingers in his face, causing him to try and sway her away.

"Come on little robot, show me what you got!" Janet taunted.

Mega Man snarled and managed to whack her back, though she turned back into Pony form to block a punch and shove him back. "Gotta be quicker!" She shrunk down again to continue her attacks.

Black Cat jumped at Ken with a dive kick though he side stepped and did a quick kick to her sides, causing her to stumble a bit. She threw a kick at his head, but he blocked and punched her gut and elbowed her face a few times.

Black Cat shook it off and punched his face a few times and did a kick to his gut, though he grabbed her and kneed her a few times, then punched her away.

Jill stood against Laura, both looking ready for a fight. Laura rushed in and kicked Jill back and caused her to roll. Laura went to attack again but Jill evaded and did a sweep of the legs and punched down, but Laura quickly moved and kneed Jill's face.

Jill did a spin kick to Laura's face to knock her back and rushed in to attack more, though Laura was a bit quicker and was able to side-step and kick Jill's sides, knocking her over.

Jill got back on her hooves and continues to throw strikes at Laura, most of them blocked, though one got her in the face. Laura though struck back hard and hit an uppercut.

Ken is still battling against Black Cat but noticed Jill struggling against Laura. He then kicked Black Cat back and rushed over to Jill, "Wanna swap?"

Jill nodded, "Sure thing."

Ken then approached Laura in a stance, "Now you fight me."

Jill walked over to Black Cat, "Let's see what you can do."

Mega Man is blocking some blasts from Janet. He's still having some trouble beating her, but he'll find a way to do so. When she flew in to blast him again, he whacked her back again, and as she transformed to break her fall, he fire a mega buster at the ground near her, making her stumble. He had his opening, so he rushed in and started hitting her with some punches and then kicked her to the side.

As Janet prepared to shrink down again, Mega Man rushed in with a head-butt to her forehead, and then delivered a strong punch to her face. Janet looked furious a hit a strong punch of her own, knocking Mega Man back a little.

"Come on, show that puny robot!" Spike shouted.

Mega Man's sister Roll didn't look too pleased when she heard Spike shout that. "Come on Rock! Don't lose to a bug!"

Spike rose his eyebrow when he heard that, "Is she kidding!?"

Ken and Laura matched a few blows themselves, Ken proving to be a little more difficult for Laura than Jill was. Laura knocked him back a little and did a circular kick to his head and then did a kick under his chin. She went in to throw some more punches until Ken parried one and punched her back.

Ken then rushed in and did a few quick punches and a Hurricane Kick to get her dizzy. He attacked with some medium kicks and some heavy punches and a knee to her head before flipping her over his shoulder. As Laura got up Ken fired a Hadouken at her to blast her back, nearly at the edge of the ring.

Laura snarled and rushed in to attack Ken again but he ducked one of her punches and delivered a few more strong punches to her, getting her a bit woozy from the damage she took. Laura had some bruises on her face and looked really out of it. Ken knew this was his chance. He ran in and did a Shoryuken to knock her out.

"No! Laura!" Fluttershy shouted for concern, something Limestone and Lightning Dust also felt.

In the ring, Jill is still battling Black Cat, throwing some kicks and occasional punches, knocking Black Cat back a little. Black Cat was able to hold her own against Jill, but that didn't make it an easy fight for her.

Black Cat elbowed Jill's head and punched her back a little, then went to attack again but she was interrupted by Ken who had ran in and did a jumping kick.

Black Cat stood up and saw that both Ken and Jill were ready to fight her.

"Come get me then," Black Cat said with a grin.

Both went to attack her, she fared well at first, blocking their strikes and getting a few attacks in on them, but soon they managed knock her off balance as they both delivered a high kick to her, and then Ken blasting her with a Hadouken, allowing Jill to finish with a jumping kick to her face to knock her out.

"Good, just one more!" Jill said.

Janet was flying around Mega Man in an attempt to get him dizzy. During this Ken had rushed in and kicked Janet to the ground. She stood up and had to evade a kick and fired some Bio Stingers at Ken's face. She grew back into her pony form and punched Ken a few times before shrinking again and blasting him hard enough to send him out the ring.

"Ha! Thought you could sneak up on me? Well think aga-" Janet's taunt was interrupted by Jill who had kicked her down. Janet stood up, rather annoyed at the action but was then blasted by Mega Man's buster and fell again. She had regrown into her pony form but Jill took this time to do a double knee stomp to her back.

Mega Man rushed in and punched her face a few times, then charged his buster and fired a blast that sent her flying out of the ring and colliding into the wall.

"Here are your winners, Mega Man, Jill Valentine and Ken Masters!" Cadane announced.

Spike looked really concerned for Janet. "Oh man, she took a bad hit there."

Limestone groaned, "Can't believe they lost! Now Laura won't be fighting anymore!"

"At least Black Cat didn't cause any problems this time," Pinkie stated.

Sonic chuckled at that, "Don't underestimate Mega Man."

Roll cheered for her brother, "Way to go Rock!"

Ryu watched on from the back, "The three of them always find a way to impress me in some way or another, I just hope they're ready for what's to come."

The ring cleared up, though Spike went to the fighters rest area to to go check on Janet, Lightning Dust also going due to her concern for Laura.

"Time for our third fight, the Marvel team of Gambit, Iceman and Deadpool vs. The Capcom team of Chun Li, Nathan Spencer and Strider Hiryu!" Cadance announced.

Applejack looked surprised, "Wow, Remy's gonna face the gal that trained Peter."

"My darling Bobby should do well, as long as that idiotic Deadpool doesn't mess things up!" Rarity said.

Soon both teams were in the ring, ready to face off. Chun Li gave a bow of respect to them before hand, which Remy and Bobby returned.

"So Chun Li, what's the plan here?" Spencer asked.

"I think Strider should face Deadpool, he can take him out quickly if need be. You should go for Iceman, your arm will do nicely against him. I'll go for Gambit," Chun Li said.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said and hit the gong.

Deadpool rushed in to attack but Strider moved in quickly and threw a few strikes at the eccentric ninja and then kicked him back. Deadpool stood up and got into a pose, "Alright, let's see how you like this!"

Deadpool rushed over and threw some wild punches, Strider blocking most of them, though when Deadpool hits Strider, he takes the time to taunt him, which gives Strider an opening to attack.

Spencer rushed over to punch Bobby but he shielded his body with his ice, though the punch still knocked him back. Bobby stopped using his ice and glided in to shoot some beams, though Spencer punched them out the way and rushed in to do another punch.

Bobby slid out the way and froze Spencer's feet and went into to throw some punches. Spencer whacked Bobby back and broke out the ice and rushed in to punch him again.

Chun Li threw some strikes at Remy, which he seemed to be able to dodge at the start, though as she increased her speed it became harder for Remy to keep up and soon Chun Li was able to hit a strong kick to Remy's head. Remy shook it off and did a jumping back kick to Chun Li's face and a strong punch afterwards.

Chun Li kicked Remy's sides afterwards and then kicked under his chin to make him stumble back. She went for a dive kick but he rolled out the way quickly and went to attack again but she was able to quickly block.

"Wow, you're pretty quick Gambit," Chun Li complimented.

"Much appreciated Chun Li," Remy said and continued to attack.

Deadpool is throwing a lot of quick jabs at Strider, often yelling out the punches, much to Strider's annoyance.

"Is it necessary for you to yell out all of your attacks!?" Strider asked.

"You Capcom losers do it, or do you not want us copying your style?" Deadpool asked.

Strider grew frustrated and threw a hard punch to Deadpool's gut, and then did a few extra strikes and managed to knock Deadpool right out the ring.

"What is he?" Strider asked and then turned around. "No matter, time to help my teammates."

Pinkie groaned from that, "Oh Deadpool, you were supposed to stay in a little longer."

Bobby noticed the situation, "Damn, Deadpool got eliminated."

Spencer tried to punch Bobby during the distraction but Bobby put up an ice shield and quickly moved out the way, causing Spencer to shatter the shield.

Remy also noticed this, "That idiot, we would have been better off with Aunt May." He dodged another attack and kicked Chun Li back.

Strider looked between Chun Li and Spencer, wondering if he should assist them. It looks like they were able to handle things right now, so he would wait until he's needed.

Spencer continued to attack Bobby, icey hero trying to evade and even tried freezing the bionic foreleg, though Spencer smashed it and went for a strong punch to knock Bobby near the edge of the ring, though Bobby used ice to prevent himself from falling out.

Bobby glided in to attack again and shot some ice attacks at him, though Spencer blocked with his arm and grabbed Bobby with his wire and pulled himself in do to a double kick to his chest area to send Bobby across the ring.

As Bobby stood up, Spencer rushed in and punched him into the air and jumped to up to punch him again, this time sending him flying off, landing far out of the ring.

"No! Bobby!" Rarity shouted.

Spencer wiped his head, "Tough kid, looks like we almost got this though." He saw Chun Li fighting against Remy. "Probably should end this now so we can move on."

Spencer went to attack Remy, luckily he noticed so he kicked Chun Li away and delivered a hard buck kick to Spencer's face, getting him dizzy. Remy threw some hard punches to Spencer afterwards. Chun Li went to attack with a diving kick but Remy dodged and she accidentally kicked Spencer.

"Sorry Spencer!" Chun Li said, then quick blocked an attack from Remy. Strider figured since Spencer's helping, he might as well just help end the fight too. He went to attack Remy just as Spencer was, though Remy quickly evaded, causing Spencer to accidentally punch Strider out the ring.

"Damn! You alright there Strider!?" Spencer asked.

Remy kicked Spencer aside and focused on Chun Li. He went in throwing some quick punches, hoping to get her out sooner than later. Chun Li had blocked and parried his attacks and got a kick in his gut.

Spencer went to attack again but Remy kicked his face and rammed him down. Spencer stood up and took a swing at him but Remy ducked and hit an uppercut to Spencer, knocking him to the edge of the ring.

Before Remy could attack more, Chun Li kicked him in the side. She then did her Flash kick attack to Remy, moving her legs faster than most can see, hitting Remy at every part of his upper body.

Chun Li then did her Spinning Bird Kick and at the end did an upwards kick that finally got her the knockout win over Remy.

"Here are your winners, Chun Li, Nathan Spencer and Strider Hiryu!" Cadance said.

The three celebrated their win in the ring, though in the crowd Applejack looked disappointed.

"Aw, kinda hoping that Remy would win," Applejack said.

"Yes, my poor Bobby is out of the tournament as well, I should go give him a nice hug and kiss, let him know that I still think he's a great fighter and hero," Rarity said.

"Yeah, they did their best," Apple Bloom said.

"Chun Li continues to amaze us though, right Jin?" Xiaoyu said.

"Yes, she does," Jin said. "She's one of the best from that world after all."

"At least Nathan advanced, even if it did mean that Remy and Bobby couldn't," Twilight said.

"And Deadpool!" Pinkie added.

Twilight groaned, "Fine, and Deadpool."

Ryu again had a look of confidence in the back, "Great work Chun Li, you win again. Now with us, we'll have three."

"We're up against The Avengers though, can we pull that off?" Chris asked.

"Don't doubt yourself or your team, come on, let's get ready," Ryu said.

Cadance spoke to the crowd, "Time for the next fight! On The Marvel side are The Avengers; Captain America, Iron Man and Hawkeye! And on the Capcom side are Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante!"

Sunset seemed concerned, "Can Ryu handle The Avengers?"

"We're about to find out," Spike said.

Soon both teams were in the ring, staring each other down.

"I'll take Captain America," Ryu said. "Chris you can handle Hawkeye, Dante you go for Iron Man," Ryu said.

His teammates nodded as they faced off.

"Get ready men, this won't be easy," Cap said.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said as she gonged the bell.

Cap and Ryu immediately rushed at each other and started attacking, throwing punches and kicks, dodging and blocking, countering and parrying. These two fought with determination, eager to outdo each other. They both know who they're dealing with, they're ready for a big fight.

Iron Man rushed at Dante with a punch but he quickly sidestepped for a punch of his own, which was blocked and then Iron Man blasted Dante back a little with an Ion Beam. Iron Man flew at Dante but he was punched away as Dante rushed over for a jumping kick to his face.

Chris was evading punches from Hawkeye and got in a few of his own. Chris then went for another punch but Hawkeye blocked and elbowed Chris in the face. Hawkeye then kicked Chris back and flew in to attack again but Chris rammed him down and started punching him a bit, though Hawkeye broke free and knocked Chris off him.

Cap and Ryu were still at each other, their attacks seemed to be evenly matched, they each moved so quickly and almost perfectly. Eventually Cap got the upperhand when he managed to get Ryu with a punch to the jaw and a knee to his gut. Ryu stumbled back a bit but fought back hard when he rushed in on Cap and threw some hard strikes at him, knocking the Avenger leader back a little.

Cap then did a knee to Ryu's gut and threw a few more strikes at him, knocking him back with each strong blow, Ryu almost looking out of it. Ryu managed to parry a punch and hit Cap with a Shoryuken to knock him away.

"I knew he'd be tough, but he seems to be much stronger than I expected," Ryu said.

Cap got up and wiped his mouth a little, "Ryu's always been strong, this time he seems determined though."

Iron Man is throwing a series of punches at Dante, causing him to have to keep blocking, though he hadn't found a good opening, if he doesn't find one then Iron Man would have the advantage.

Dante took a chance and threw a punch randomly, though unfortunately it didn't work since Iron Man was able to sidestep and whack Dante down. Iron Man charged up a beam and fired at Dante, though he rolled out the way and ran in for a kick to his head and then a punch to his face.

Chris and Hawkeye were still going at it, Hawkeye doing some strong punches, causing some bruises on Chris's face, though he fought back with some knees to Hawkeye's gut. He then tossed a few punches of his own and delivered a strong straight punch to knock Hawkeye down.

"Man, these guys are tough, if we don't do something we might actually lose before we can even get to Spider-Man," Chris said.

Suddenly Dante landed next to him, "Damn, that freaken Iron Man..."

"Hey Dante, you got any ideas how to beat these guys?" Chris asked.

"Keep fighting, that's all I got," Dante said.

Chris sighed and focused on the opponents.

Iron Man and Hawkeye rushed in on Dante and Chris, throwing some fast punches, causing both guys to back up and dodge, leaving little room for an opening.

Dante managed to get a shot in on Iron Man's stomach area and then punch him off. Hawkeye's brief distraction over his teammate being attacked allowed Chris to go in for a strike of his own. Now Dante and Chris were the ones throwing the punches to the Avengers, striking them both hard and kicking them both back.

Ryu and Cap were still battling hard, striking each other at every moment. As Cap went for another strong attack, Ryu punched his gut and did some quick strikes before doing a Hadouken to knock Cap back to his teammates.

The Avengers stood together as Ryu stood with his teammates, both teams eyeing each other. All of them got into a fighting stance and stood apart from each other. Then at that moment, they rushed in and all attacked at the same time, causing a big collision between them. Afterwards, both Iron Man and Hawkeye were seen flying out the ring.

Cap was in alone but he wouldn't let that stop him. Before Chris and Dante could do anything, Ryu held his foreleg out, "No, I want him to myself!"

Chris and Dante respectfully stepped back as Ryu faced off against Cap.

Ryu and Cap went back into their series of attacks on each other, Ryu knew he had a chance to win, he just needed the right opening.

Cap fought hard, trying to hit Ryu and get the knock out but Ryu was a little too fast. Luckily Cap could be faster and was able to avoid Ryu's strikes. Ryu moved in faster, throwing more force strikes, Cap blocking or dodging most of them, with a few occasionally connecting with him.

Cap kicked Ryu's stomach and went for a few hard strikes, knocking Ryu around, getting him a bit dizzy. Cap then rushed in and did a few knees to Ryu's gut and punched him down.

"We gotta help him!" Dante said.

Chris shook his head, "No, if we go in now it's gonna upset Ryu. He wants to see if he can beat the leader of The Avengers."

Ryu continued fighting, eventually starting to block the attacks and throw some strong punches. He then kicked Cap back and fired a Hadouken, but Cap knocked his hooves aside, causing him to miss entirely.

Cap continued to attack, but once he missed a punch, Ryu found his opening. "Shin...SHORYUKEN!" Ryu hit his strongest version of his Shoryuken to finally defeat Cap and end the match.

"Here are your winners, Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante!" Cadance announced.

The three stood there panting, this fight took quite a bit out of them. They started making their way to the back with Sunset cheering them on. "You did it guys!"

Twilight looked pretty annoyed, "Sunset, you do realize that as a result of this, Peter and his team need to fight three other teams in a row!"

Sunset stopped to register that fact, "Oh, you're right...hm, that's not good for Peter." Sunset shrugged, "But I'm still happy for Ryu."

Twilight face-hoofed, "Remember how much Peter did for you."

"Come on Twilight, I still love Peter, I just care about Ryu as well," Sunset said.

"Twilight let her cheer for Ryu all she wants, our colts are still gonna win," Rainbow said.

Twilight nodded and sighed, "I hope so."

Celestia felt pity for Cap at the moment though, "Oh Captain...at least you did your best. You're a strong fighter."

Cadance continued to speak, "Alright we'll let these teams rest a bit, but soon comes the end. Johnny Storm, Wolverine and Spider-Mane will soon do battle against three teams." Cadance realized what she just said. "Oh my...poor Peter..."

Peter had noticed this from the back, having a worried look in his eye. "Wait, now we have to fight THREE teams in a row!?"

Johnny patted his back, "Come on Peter, you saw how easily we defeated the other teams? We got this."

"Yeah but look at the teams we have to fight now! There's Mega Man and his team, Chun Li and her team, plus the top three guys from Capcom!" Peter said.

"Hey we can do this," Johnny said.

"Ryu, Chris and Dante just defeated The Avengers, led by Captain America. In fact they defeated both Avenger teams!" Peter said frantically.

"Hey come on, Cap's always said you're the best out of all of us, just because Cap lost doesn't mean you will. Remember Peter, I'm here to look out for you, we're bros," Johnny reassured.

Peter nodded and smiled, "Yeah, we are."

"In these rare moments, Torch is right, we'll be fine Parker," Logan said.

During the break, Twilight went to go find Peter in the rest area, accompanied by Superman. She saw talking with Logan and Johnny about the big fight.

"Peter?"

Peter looked to her and put on a friendly smile, "Hey Twilight, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just kinda worried about you, I know you're in for quite a challenge...how do you feel?"

"Bit nervous, but I think we can pull it off," Peter said.

"Dude don't 'think', know that we can pull it off," Johnny said.

Peter nodded, "Right, I know we can pull it off."

"That's good, remember we'll be cheering for you, alright?" Twilight said.

Superman had also approached Peter, "You're in for a big challenge, but I believe you can do it with plenty of hard work, alright Peter?"

"Yes Superman, thank you," Peter said excitedly.

Superman looked to Logan and Johnny, "I'm sure you'll both do good as well."

"Yeah, totally, thanks Superman!" Johnny said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, thanks," Logan said, not showing as much excitement.

Superman chuckled, "You remind me of Batman a little Wolverine."

"Batman huh? Personally he's my type of guy, not afraid to really kick ass when need be," Logan ended that with a smirk.

Superman nodded and walked off with Twilight while saying, "Good luck out there men." He then turned to Twilight and whispered, "He's almost as intimidating as Batman."

Twilight looked to Logan, then back to Superman. "He intimidates most, not me though. In a way he helps me feel safe as well. Tough as he is, he also has a soft spot for those he cares about, just ask Fluttershy."

Superman shrugged, "I can believe that. People think Batman's all tough and uncaring, but I know him personally, he's always there when you really need him. You ask his Bat Family and they'll tell you the same thing."

"Bat Family? You mean his sidekicks?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, they consider themselves a family much like The Fantastic Four do," Superman said.

"Wow...that's impressive, what else can you tell me about Batman? I'd ask but he doesn't seem too talkative," Twilight said.

"You just need to get on his good side, which is hard. I'm barely on his good side, and I'm one of the closest superhero friends he has, or at least one of the closest allies," Superman said. "But I think you have a chance, you're a nice and respectful pony, so he'll lighten up to you easier."

Twilight felt ecstatic, "Thank you Superman, come on let's hurry back to our seats!"

Sunset also found Ryu in the rest, "Hey Ryu! Got a second!?"

Ryu nodded and gestured her over. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just here to congratulate you on a great fight. I'm really proud of you guys," Sunset said.

"Your support means a lot to us. Thanks for putting up with the three of us and being a good friend," Ryu said with a partial smile.

Sunset nodded, "I need to get back to my seat, see you later." She quickly hugged Ryu and trotted off.

As Ryu stretched his limbs, he heard Dante snicker. "What's so funny?"

"She likes you bro," Dante said.

"I know, she's our friend after all," Ryu said.

Dante groaned, "No, she really likes you."

Ryu looked confused, "Yes, she likes all of us."

Dante looked to Chris for some assistance, to which Chris shrugged.

"He'll figure it out later," Chris said.

Ryu felt a little curious, "Figure what out?"

Later on the arena was ready for some fighting as Cadance approached the ring. "Time for the final part of the tournament. If Johnny Storm, Wolverine and Spider-Mane can defeat three teams then they win for Marvel. However if any of those teams win then Capcom wins the tournament! Now for their first opponents, they will face the team of Ken Masters, Jill Valentine and Mega Man."

Both teams stood in the ring, Ken looking really eager for this, Jill and Mega Man just waiting for their moment.

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said and hit the gong.

Ken stood there looking around, deciding who to go for. "I think I'll go after..." he smiled at his choice, "Wolverine."

Logan got in position, "Come at me then, bub."

Ken rushed in and threw a punch but Logan had blocked it and returned it hard. Ken went for a kick but Logan blocked that and did a kick of his own. Ken continues with his flurry of attacks, a lot of which Logan blocked or dodged.

Jill had engaged in a fight with Johnny, throwing around her kicks, Johnny blocking each one and punching her off, then tossing some fire. Jill cartwheeled out of the way from the fire and did a dive kick to Johnny's chest and then kicked the side of his head. Johnny then rushed in to punch Jill in the gut and then uppercut her.

Mega Man had went after Peter, but he blocked a lot of Mega Man's attacks. Mega Man kept punching a few times though he wasn't hitting. He then fired a Mega Buster attack at Peter's feet, causing him to leap and allowing Mega Man an opportunity to jump over and punch Peter down.

"You're going down Spider-Man!" Mega Man rushed in and got in a few more punches on Peter and then hit an uppercut.

Ken continued to attack Logan with some fast kicks and even tried his Hurricane kick, though Logan was able to totally block the move, much to Ken's surprise. "What!?"

Logan punched Ken back again, so Ken fired a Hadouken at Logan, though he clawed right through the blast.

"Ok, how?" Ken asked.

"You got this Logan!" Fluttershy cheered.

Logan went to attack again, throwing a few punches to get Ken a bit loopy and causing him to fall over. Logan approached Ken, ready to fight again though Ken quickly punched Logan pretty hard and finally had an opening to keep attacking.

Logan was surprised by this but he quickly was able to stop Ken's attacks and start his own again, hitting Ken hard in the face.

Jill and Johnny were still fighting a bit, Jill rushing in with her speedy punches and kicks, getting Johnny a bit worried on how fast she was. Jill then got Johnny hard in the gut and then punched him hard in his jaw.

Johnny back elbowed Jill in the face and blasted her back with some fire and rushed in to do a few kicks off his own and then a fire punch.

Jill shook off the pain and went to attack Johnny some more with some fast kicks, and a few strong punches as well, then kicking Johnny under his chin and doing a knee attack to his face.

Mega Man had been attacking Peter pretty roughly, throwing many punches at the webbed hero. Mega Man powered up his Mega Buster but Peter kicked it into the air, causing him to fire at nothing. Peter then punched Mega Man across the ring. When Mega Man stopped rolling, he looked up and saw Peter immediately standing there, to which he punched him again, sending him toward the other side.

Mega Man stopped rolling and got up, and was once again facing off against Peter. This time Peter kicked him across. Mega Man was getting a little dizzy, as he got up he immediately threw a punch, knowing Peter would be there, though Peter caught the punch and did a few more kicks, similar to Chun Li's flash kicks and an uppercut to finally knock Mega Man out.

"Almost hated having to do that, even if he was a pain lately," Peter said.

Ken was still fighting Logan, this time the blows being better matched. However Ken looked over and saw that Mega Man had been knocked out during his fight.

"What!? How!?" Ken shouted.

"Focus bub!" Logan shouted.

As Ken turned around, Logan punched him hard, then knocked him around a few times before ending it with a strong elbow.

Peter rushed over to Logan, "Great job, though I wonder how Johnny's doing?"

They looked to see that Johnny was still fighting Jill, but one quick thinking move allowed him to blast her across the ring to the outside, hitting the wall pretty hard.

"That answer yer question?" Logan asked.

"Here are your winners! Johnny Storm, Wolverine and Spider-Mane!" Cadance shouted with glee.

Everyone cheered, happy their favorite hero had won again.

"Just two more fights, so far I'm feeling great," Peter said.

Cadance approached Peter, "Great job, the next fight is in 10 minutes, is that enough time for you?"

"Should be fine, we didn't exhaust ourselves too badly," Peter said.

"Good," Cadance said and called to the crowd. "Next fight in 10 minutes! It will be Johnny Storm, Wolverine and Spider-Mane vs. Chun Li, Nathan Spencer and Strider Hiryu!"

While Peter should have known this would happen, he was still shocked the moment he heard that Chun Li would be his next opponent.

"Dude...we're going against Chun Li?" Johnny asked.

"Guess so," Peter replied, still in shock.

Twilight herself was surprised, "This should be interesting..."

Roll had a pout on her face, "Can't believe Rock lost."

"And Ken...oh well," Sakura said.

Chun Li had heard about her fight from the rest area, causing her to feel unsure. While she had a sense of determination, to go out and fight like she always does, she also realizes that she has to fight a good friend of hers. That shouldn't matter, she's fought her friends before, Peter would be no different.

But she felt a bit closer, she cared a lot about him, she did train him after all and he's the nicest guy she's known. In a way, Peter means a lot to her, she'd rather hug him and let him know that she loves him than go out to fight him.

But she told Peter she would go all out, she promised her team she would fight hard for them. Plus she knows that once it's over, she can be close to Peter like she already is. While she cares a lot about him, she also knows she has to fight and not hold back, she owes him that level of respect after all.

Soon it was time for the next fight. The two teams stood together in the ring, both eyeing each other, wondering what's gonna happen.

"Boys, feel free to fight whoever you want, but Peter's mine," Chun Li said.

Spencer looked surprised, "You sure about that? You care about him a lot after all."

"I know, but I want to see him at his best, when he fights seriously," Chun Li said. "I have to know how strong he is. Don't come to help me even if I might lose."

Strider nodded, "Right, will do then."

Peter had the same idea, "Guys...Chun Li's mine."

"We figured that," Johnny said.

"Just be careful Parker, she looks determined right now, she won't go easy on you," Logan said.

"I know, she promised she wouldn't. But I need to show her what I can do, she's my friend after all," Peter said.

Logan nodded, "Make her proud kid."

"Let the fight begin!" Cadance said with a gong.

"I'm going fer that ninja!" Logan shouted and rushed at Strider, colliding with him in battle.

"Then I get Spencer!" Johnny said and flew at Spencer, tossing fireballs that were blocked by the bionic arm.

Chun Li and Peter approached each other cautiously, then each got into a fighting stance, with Chun Li taking her usual battle stance and Peter adjusting into a crouch type stance.

As quick as lightning, both of them started attacking each other, Peter throwing and blocking her punches while Chun Li does the same. Chun Li knew to be careful about Peter's strength, but her days of training him have even taught her ways to fight him.

Chun Li knew to keep moving, trying to stay in one place too long won't work. She had to think fast though she knows he can think faster, she had to be quick though she knows he's quicker, but she also knows he can be beaten, this is a big test for both of them.

Peter knew to be careful himself, Chun Li knew how to fight opponents stronger than her and she knew what he could do. She's smart and knows how to move quick, he won't take her lightly.

Peter and Chun Li both ended their flurry of attacks with matched kicks.

They stopped a moment and then resumed at high speeds, really colliding with each other. They went all out in fighting, their speed amazing to watch by the other ponies.

Spencer ran after Johnny, still trying to attack him but Johnny blasted him back and flew in, shooting fire everywhere. Spencer grabbed Johnny by his shirt and tossed him but Johnny stopped mid-air and flew back at Spencer with a flamed punch.

The two started battling it out again, Johnny throwing the punches as Spencer blocked, though Spencer was starting to lose his balance. Johnny then kicked Spencer in the face and blasted him backwards.

Spencer grabbed Johnny and slammed him down. He tried to zip in for a double kick but Johnny side-stepped and blasted Spencer almost out the ring. Spencer rushed back, continuing to attack Johnny, hoping to knock him out the ring eventually, though Johnny kept moving around and ducking.

Spencer rolled to the side and went for another punch, hitting Johnny in the gut and then hitting an uppercut into the air, though Johnny was able to stop himself from going higher and fired down a strong blast at Spencer.

Spencer rolled out the way and used his grapple to pull Johnny down fast, though Johnny blasted fire at Spencer's hooves to get him off balance and then rushed in for some quick punches and kicked Spencer around a little.

Spencer panted a bit, he went for one more punch but Johnny again side stepped and blasted Spencer a few times, eventually sending him out the ring.

"Yeah Johnny!" Rainbow shouted.

Strider and Logan continued their battle, blocking punches and strikes, Logan occasionally slashing at Strider though Strider was able to avoid it and kick Logan off.

Strider rushed in with a few more strikes, though Logan was able to block and punch Strider a bit. Strider shook it off and hit Logan hard in the face with a kick and then punched Logan a few times more and knocked him to the edge of the ring.

Logan quickly rushed in and did a hard strike to Strider's face and then a knee to his gut, finally a punch across the ring, though Strider rushed in to return the punches.

Logan punched Strider a few times, really doing some damage to him, though Strider was able to block and return the punches. Logan however blocked them and kneed Strider in the gut and elbowed his face a few times. He then hit Strider with an uppercut, knocking him far back.

Strider rushed over and kicked Logan in the gut, then hit a few uppercuts, the two continuing on until Logan finally got the upperhand with some quick punches and eventually knocked out Strider, making two down.

"Yay Logan!" Fluttershy shouted.

Peter and Chun Li continued to go at it, like they promised neither held back, both fought with much fury and passion. Chun Li enjoyed the thrill of fighting someone as strong as Peter while Peter enjoyed living up to Chun Li's expectations. The two were perfectly matched, both barely getting a strike in on each other.

Eventually they both started doing the Flash kick, both connecting each time, neither getting an attack in.

"Look at them, they really know each other well," Twilight said.

The two continued on and stopped once they realized neither would get an attack in. They resumed the fight, punching, blocking, kicking, fighting all over the ring, really fighting each other, wanting to leave an impression.

Peter tried punching Chun Li but she ducked out of the way and went for a kick, though Peter quickly blocked it and jumped back. Chun Li rushed over to do a dive kick but Peter stepped aside and tried to punch her from behind, though Chun Li blocked it and went for a kick, which Peter jumped back from.

Peter jumped into the air and tried to kick down at Chun Li but she jumped out the way and went for a strike to his face, but he moved aside and went went for a punch, which she grabbed and tried to flip him over, but he landed on his hooves and tried to flip her, but she also landed on her hooves.

Chun Li quickly turned around with her leg up, trying to kick the side of his face, though Peter jumped back and rushed in to punch her gut, but she jumped on his hoof and tried to kick his face but he jumped back to avoid it, Chun Li landing back on her hooves.

Peter and Chun Li then threw another punch at each other, this time both of them hit each other in the face at the same time, knocking each other a bit dizzy. The two stopped a moment to catch their breath before rushing in at each other and continuing the fight, both moving at increased speed.

Johnny and Logan actually stood back and let them fight, the two had been going on for several minutes, neither side getting exhausted, though eventually one would find an advantage.

Chun Li had side stepped Peter and hit a Kikoken attack on him to knock him back. She went for her Spinning Bird Kick but he parried each attack and kicked her gut. She stood up to attack again but this time Peter was ready. As she went for a punch, he quickly ducked to the side and hit her right in the gut and then punched her hard enough to send her to the edge of the ring.

Chun Li stood up and found herself face to face with Peter. Peter grinned at her and then kicked her out the ring, sending her colliding into the wall. "I win."

"Here are your winners! Johnny Storm, Wolverine and Spider-Mane!" Cadance announced.

Twilight sighed in relief, "At least Peter won."

Sonic still looked impressed by their speed, "Yo Jacky, can you believe there's fighters out there who kick faster than you!?"

"Pfft, we'll see who kicks who faster," Jacky said.

Rainbow crossed her forelegs, "Sorry, but I don't see how you or anypony else can kick faster."

The Flash cleared his throat, "With all due respect to Spider-Man and Chun Li, I think I can kick a lot faster than them."

"Flash, don't make a competition out of it, it's not important who's faster," Superman said.

Flash grinned, "You're just saying that because I'm faster than you."

Superman did a face-hoof at that, "All I care about is being fast enough to help others."

"Yeah, quit bugging Superman!" Sunset shouted, then toned it back upon realizing she's still talking to a Justice League member, "Um, Mr. Flash, sir."

Batman shook his head, "Hey if you have something to say to him don't hold back."

"Yeah, he has a tendency to act a lot cooler than he thinks he is," Lantern said.

Flash shrugged, "I can't help it, sometimes a guy needs to show off a bit."

Rainbow grinned at that, "I should challenge that guy to a race, and that hedgehog too."

Xiaoyu pouted a bit, "Shame Chun Li lost."

"At least Ryu gets to fight Spider-Man, that's what I want to see," Jin said with a grin.

Twilight realized his point, "Oh no...Peter has to fight Ryu now."

Sunset realized what this meant too, her closest friend has to fight a friend she had recently made. She loves Peter and should cheer for him, but she also cares about Ryu.

"Peter will be fine, he can do anything," Rumble said.

"Yes, he can do anything," Trixie added.

"Except beat Ryu probably," Cloud bluntly stated, earning a glare from the others. "You can be unhappy all you want but the facts remain. Ryu's a strong fighter"

Tifa groaned, "Cloud, don't say anything that's gonna make them angry."

"Like it's my fault they're that loyal to Spider-Man," Cloud said.

"Boy he really called you all out," Yuri joked, getting a glare from the others.

"Ignore Yuri, he tends to act a little arrogant now and again," Rita said. "But I think Spider-Man will be fine, he can win this."

"My daddy along with Uncle Johnny and Uncle Logan can do this, they're strong!" Mayday said.

Twilight ruffled her mane, "I'm sure they can dear."

Chun Li still looked pretty hurt, she hit the wall pretty hard. Peter waited til she seemed ready to stand before offering his hoof to help her up.

"You ok?" Peter asked with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, this was the most fun I've had in awhile though, thanks for the good fight," Chun Li said with a satisfied grin.

Peter looked a bit sad, "Sorry if I hurt you."

"Peter I'm a fighter, I can handle it. Besides I'm really happy right now, you fought so well, and I'm so proud of you," Chun Li said. "Like I said, I had fun. You gave me a good fight and you won, this actually motivates me to train harder and be a better fighter, thank you."

Peter then pulled her into a hug, "Thanks for being my teacher, and my friend."

Chun Li hugged back, "So strong, yet so sweet." Chun Li looked to him with affection, "I almost couldn't bring myself to fight you honestly. You've become so close to me Peter, and I've come to care about you a lot. You're not just my favorite superhero and my martial arts student, you're my friend and I love you." She kissed his muzzle, "I always will."

Peter blushed a little from that, "Thanks, you're my friend too Chun Li, and as my friend, I love you as well."

Chun Li smiled from hearing that, though as much as she wanted to continue hugging Peter, she had to break off. She gave him a serious stare. "You have one more fight though, I don't have to tell you how tough it will be, because you already know that. So be ready."

Peter nodded, "I will be, thanks."

Chun Li nodded and made her way to the rest area with her teammates, Spencer having to assist Strider.

Peter sighed as he stepped in the ring. "We have one more challenge guys." He looked at the sight of Ryu, Chris and Dante at the other end of the walkway. "And they're waiting."

Ryu looked happy, he anticipated this, "Take your rest Spider-Man, I want you at you at your strongest."

Peter and Ryu faced off from the opposite sides, eagerly waiting for the big fight. Time to settle things.


	27. Marvel vs Capcom IV

Peter and his allies waited at the resting area, preparing for their upcoming battle. They had been given some extra time to rest to make sure they were ready, the fight wouldn't be easy but they don't expect easy.

"It's finally gonna end, our big rivalry with Capcom, at least I hope," Peter said while rotating his foreleg.

"Hey they wanna come back fer more then let them," Logan said with a snikt.

"No way, I really don't wanna fight them anymore," Peter said.

"Hey if they come back, then you do what you gotta do," Logan said.

"Maybe we'll beat them badly enough that they won't wanna challenge us again, hopefully," Johnny said while doing some wing-ups.

Peter rubbed his face, still thinking quite a bit about the battle, "Let's hope things go well after this."

"Relax Pete, we can handle this," Johnny insisted as he hopped back to his hooves.

Cadance then entered the area, "Guys, you have about five more minutes."

"Thanks Cadance, we'll be ready," Peter said. Once the princess left, Peter turned to his allies again, "Look win or lose, I'm really proud of you guys alright? Thanks for being by my side during this."

Johnny patted Peter's back, "Like I said, you're my bro."

"Yeah, we'll help you through this," Logan assured.  
Peter took a breath and made some more mental strategies. Ryu would be tough, his allies are just as tough, all three of them have faced similar hardships to Peter. He will get through this though.

Meanwhile in the Capcom rest area, Ryu is sitting and thinking over his own strategies. He knows that Peter is much faster than him and probably stronger, but Ryu has his advantages, including his power of Hadou.

Ryu knows however that Dante and Chris would be in over their heads a bit, Dante's powers likely not gonna be enough and Chris not really having any special abilities at all could affect him.

"Guys, listen to me, try to let me fight Spider-Man, you go after his allies ok?" Ryu stated.

"Sure, but try not to fight him alone, me and Chris want a shot at him as well," Dante said with a smug grin.

"Yeah, I wanna see myself what that kid can do," Chris said.

"I'll do my best, but it's important that we don't underestimate Spider-Man, while I know you both hate his 'Great Hero' title, fact is that he has the power to back it up, we need to use more than just strength to beat him," Ryu said.

Both his teammates nodded as Ryu thought over his fight. Cadance came to this area as well. "Fight's in a couple of minutes, be ready."

"We will," Ryu said.

Soon came time, the preparation for the final battle between the two groups, the final part of the Marvel vs. Capcom tournament. On one side stood Peter, Johnny and Logan, on the other stood Ryu, Chris and Dante.

Cadance stood in the ring between the two rival groups, ready to speak to the crowd.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, it is now time for the final battle between Marvel and Capcom! These are the last two teams, so the winner here will win for their whole side!"

The crowd cheered while the fighters waited for the official gong.

"On one side is the Capcom team of Ryu, Chris Redfield and Dante! On the other side is the Marvel team of Johnny Storm, Wolverine and The Amazing Spider-Mane!" Cadance introduced, with Peter's team getting the biggest cheer.

Twilight sat in worry for Peter hoping that he isn't too worried about the fight or trying to not let his team down. Fluttershy worried for Logan a little, but she knows he can handle himself. Sunset worried for Ryu, she knows how strong Spider-Mane is and hopes Ryu is well prepared for that. Rainbow Dash however felt excitement for Johnny, she felt confident he could win this fight with awesomeness. Others like Trixie, Mayday, Rumble, the Apples and Aunt May felt extra concern for Peter, knowing he's up against a challenge.

The previous contestants of the tournament sat close by, also watching in eagerness for the upcoming battle.

"Let the final fight, begin!" Cadance said with a gong of the bell.

In an instant, Ryu and Peter rushed at each other in immense speed and collided into a punch, causing a huge collision and a shockwave that across the area. When everything settled, Ryu and Peter were still seen with their punches connecting against each other.

Both took a step back and glared each other in the eyes. Suddenly they went at it again, moving quicker than most of the spectators could see. Very few were able to keep up with their speed, such as Superman, who looked on with keen interest.

Peter and Ryu threw punches and kicks all around, moving across the ring at high speeds, not holding much back against each other.

Chris took this time to go after Logan, throwing a quick punch at him, but Logan ducked out the way and kneed Chris in the gut and punched him backwards.

Johnny flew in and threw some punches at Dante, knocking him back a little, though Dante was able to kick Johnny away from him and rush over to do some punches of his own.

"Wow, quick start," Cadance said.

Peter and Ryu threw fists at each other at lightning speed, then clashing again with their forelegs, causing another shockwave through the area. Ryu and Peter then threw a punch at each other, though their fists collided and knocked each other back a little more.

Peter and Ryu then rushed over, throwing more punches, blocking each other's strikes, though Peter eventually got a punch in on Ryu, striking him hard on the jaw. Ryu got frustrated and returned the punch, getting Peter hard as well.

"Wow those two are strong," Spike said.

"This is the fight we've been waiting to see," Yuri said with a hint of excitement.

"Yeah, though Ryu should hope he has the power to match Spider-Man's, I hear he's very strong," Cloud said.

"Peter is very strong, he's probably the strongest pony in this whole area," Twilight said, then looked to Superman. "At least among those competing."

"That reminds me," Rainbow called to Superman. "Hey Superman, are you stronger than Peter?"

Superman shrugged, "I don't know the full extent of his strength, and from what I'm seeing here, I don't think I want to find out," Superman continued to watch the fight. "At least not in the way Ryu is."

Superman chuckled a bit after saying that, giving Sunset something to wonder. Is Superman worried about Peter's strength, or just humoring them about the situation?

In the ring, Ryu and Peter are still battling, even moving around the ring at speeds that the crowd can't see, similar to Peter's previous fight with Chun Li and Ryu's previous fight with Captain America.

Peter went for a kick to Ryu's head, though the experienced fighter ducked and went for a punch to Peter's stomach. Peter jumped back and quickly rushed forward to attack again, though Ryu blocked his strikes and found an opening to knee under Peter's chin and then elbowed Peter in the face.

Dante and Johnny are also moving around quickly, throwing some quick punches and throwing projectiles at each other. Johnny would shoot a lot of his fire while Dante would blast some of his demon energy.

Dante found an opening to rush in and punch Johnny a few times, mostly with demon charged powers. Johnny eventually blocked a punch and it allowed him to punch Dante back a little with flame punches and then did a blast to Dante's face to knock him back.

Chris and Logan were also going hard at each other, and while Logan had a strength advantage, Chris was quick enough to dodge a lot of his punches and get some attacks in on Logan.

Logan had hit Chris with an uppercut and got a kick to his stomach. Logan then punched Chris a few times and knocked him back, though Chris was able to rush in and do a running punch to Logan's face. Chris ignored the pain from punching Logan and continued to attack him a few times, mostly going for the stomach area and kneed Logan's head.

"Wow, Johnny and Logan are fighting just as hard as Peter," Twilight said.

"Logan is always ready for a fight, it doesn't surprise me that he's so ready to fight Chris," Fluttershy said.

"And Johnny is a tough fighter too, ponies seem to forget how tough he is," Rainbow said.

"I'm glad they're doing well, but ah have to admit, part of me wants to see Dante do well," Applejack admitted.

"Same here, only with Chris," Rarity also admitted.

Twilight had a look of disapproval, "I don't see how you two could be friends with them considering how rude they are to Peter," Twilight said, and turned to Applejack. "Especially you Applejack, I mean Peter is an Apple, he's family to you, how can you tolerate how Dante treats him?"

"Ah don't, I've even told Dante ah don't like how he talks to Peter sometimes, though he tells me he has his reasons and that he doesn't totally hate Peter, he just thinks he's overrated," Applejack said. "Not that ah think Peter is, but I'm sure Dante will figure that out soon enough."

"Same with Chris, he said that Peter is an ok guy, he just doesn't like his whole 'Greatest Superhero' thing," Rarity said.

"Even Ryu said he has some degree of respect for Peter, he just wants to make sure Peter earns his full respect," Sunset said.

Twilight shook her head in some shame, "I still don't think they should be addressing Peter like they do, and I don't think you all should be trying to make sense out of it, they're jerks plain and simple."

Jin rolled his eyes, "You're affection for your husband is admirable Princess, but it also blinds you."

Twilight crossed her forelegs, "Excuse me!? Pardon me for wanting my husband to have the respect he deserves! I'm tired of others always talking down on him! He does that enough to himself, I don't need others to do that as well!"

"Talks down on himself? He isn't self-confident? He seems like he has a lot of confidence," Rita said.

"It's mostly show, but I know Peter well, especially considering we've been together for five years. He has a very low confidence level. When I first met him he would always talk about the mistakes he's made, he honestly thought we would hate him," Twilight said.

Cloud looked curious, "What mistakes?"

Twilight rubbed her head a bit sheepishly, "I really shouldn't be talking too much about that right now, but let's just say he hasn't always been able to save people, and it bothers him."

Superman looked to Twilight with some concern, "He's not the only one Twilight, even I've felt that way."

"We all have," Batman said.

Cloud clenched his fist, "That's an understatement."

Twilight looked around with some wonder, have these other heroes had similar problems to Peter?

Back in the ring, Ryu is rushing in to punch Peter, getting a few strikes in and then blasting him back with a Hadouken, knocking him across the ring.

"Come on, is that all?" Ryu asked with a somewhat disappointed look.

Peter rushed in and got in a few punches to Ryu, knocking him around and then doing a jumping spin kick to knock Ryu across the ring.

"That answer your question?" Peter asked with a smug smile.

Ryu stood up and shook his head a little to get his composure back. "Nice attack."

Ryu and Peter rushed in again, throwing hard strikes at each other, causing some clash soundwaves again, as if they were powering up with each attack.

Chun Li and Spencer watched from the other side of the walkway, with Chun Li paying close attention to how hard Peter and Ryu were fighting.

"Amazing, Peter and Ryu have always fascinated me, to see them go at it like this is impressive. They're really out to prove something against each other," Chun Li said.

"Peter's friends are also proving themselves against Ryu's buddies, man what a battle," Spencer said.

Remy, Bobby and Laura also appeared at the other end of the walkway, wanting to see the battle a bit closely.

"Come on Peter, you can do it mon ami!" Remy urged.

Back in the ring, Peter is blocking Ryu's punches, staggering back each time until Ryu got a hard strike into Peter's stomach. Peter fell over holding his stomach, though he managed to stand up and punch Ryu's face hard and then did another punch to knock him back.

Nearby Johnny had blasted Dante a few times with fire and went for a kick to his face to stumble him back. Dante rushed in and did a kick to Johnny's head and then did some quick punches, ending it with a jumping knee attack to knock Johnny back.

Johnny threw some more punches and even did a mini-fire tornado to knock Dante a little further back, nearly out of the ring. Dante quickly rushed back in and threw a strong punch to Johnny's face to knock him across the ring.

Logan and Chris were still fighting hard, Chris having to dodge a lot of Logan's attacks and get a few punches in, though Logan had knocked Chris around a bit, hitting some hard punches and nearly knocking Chris out the ring. Chris avoided that and punched Logan back a little and even did a buck kick to Logan's head.

Both teams were really clashing hard against each other, especially Peter and Ryu, neither side wanting to lose, both willing to fight hard against each other. It's about pride and honor, both want to win for their side, neither team wants to let their side down.

Despite how evenly matched they were, Ryu enjoyed himself, he liked the challenge that Peter was giving him, not to mention that Peter was taking the fight seriously, not making many jokes. Ryu has to admit, Peter's strong and he seems to fight well, he is a worthy opponent.

This was a test for both, Ryu hoped to use this fight to make himself better as a fighter and warrior, while Peter hoped to use this fight to make himself better as a superhero, to know what he needs to work on to always be prepared for a fight.

Peter and Ryu punched each other hard again, this time knocking each other towards opposite sides of the ring, nearly falling out.

Logan and Johnny quickly rushed over to Peter to make sure he didn't fall out, with Chris and Dante doing the same for Ryu. Both teams had a chance to regroup and talk with each other.

"So how's your fight with Spider-Man, is he as strong as everyone says he is?" Chris asked.

"Very much, he's proving to be quite a challenge," Ryu grinned a bit. "It's actually a bit of fun."

"Spider-Man's not the only one," Dante said. "Human Torch is proving to be a challenge in his own right."

"Same with Wolverine, though that shouldn't be a surprise," Chris said while rubbing his face a bit. "Punches hard too."

With Peter, Johnny is tending to some aches, "Those Capcom guys are really giving it to us."

"Should we be surprised? They're the strongest fighters in their world, or at least they're among the strongest," Logan said.

"Ryu is every bit the warrior he says he is, and a strong one at that," Peter said. "He's not gonna be that easy to beat."

"No kidding, Dante has those weird powers, it's almost hard to get a hit in on him," Johnny said.

"Yeah, Chris is pretty tricky himself, he deserves all the credit he gets as a fighter," Logan said.

Chun Li continued to watch from across the walkway, curious as to how this battle will continue. Spencer looked very eager, part of him wants Ryu to win for the Capcom side, but he also feels obligated to cheer for Peter. He's grown to respect him the last few weeks, and he would love it if Peter could really prove himself against Capcom.

Remy, Bobby and Laura seemed very eager to see how Peter would continue, though they have to admit, Ryu and his allies are pretty tough. Soon more started to appear, including Mega Man, Janet and Captain America.

Both teams stepped forward, ready to continue their fight, though Dante leaned in to whisper to Ryu. "Hey maybe me and Chris could try to get Wolverine and Torch out so we can team up on Spider-Man."

"No, if you defeat your opponents then that's fine but don't interfere until me and Spider-Man are done fighting," Ryu said.

"You can't be serious, he's very strong, you might need our help," Chris said.

"If he beats me then you two can do whatever you wish, but refrain from messing up my fight," Ryu said.

Chris and Dante didn't get Ryu sometimes, but they respected his wishes and focused on their own opponents.

Soon the two teams clashed again, Ryu and Peter throwing fast strikes and blocking attacks while Logan targeted Chris with some punches and Dante attacked Johnny with some kicks.

Ryu was able to get some strikes on Peter and hit him really hard, really knocking Peter almost senseless and doing some hard knees to his gut and then hitting a strong head-butt to Peter, though almost regretted it, Peter has a really hard head.

Peter quickly fought back with some quick punches to knock Ryu back and then did some Flash kicks to Ryu and then doing one more kick to knock Ryu back.

Ryu was impressed, Peter had learned Chun Li's move well, his training had really paid off. Peter rushed in to continue attacking, this time getting some quick punches and did a hard strike to Ryu's face, knocking Ryu down a bit.

Ryu stood up slowly, wiping a cut on his mouth and then rushed in to hit Peter with some hard strikes and did a fast Hurricane Kick, knocking Peter down once again. Peter got up and fought back, hitting Ryu with a spider-sting attack, Ryu landing face down on the floor.

Ryu stood up panting, his getting all bruised up from the fighting, though it's something he's used to. Ryu glared at Peter and rushed in with a strong strike to Peter's face, knocking the hero down.

Peter removed his mask, which had been torn up a bit from the fighting and tossed it aside. The bruises on his face were now visible to others, having a few cuts himself. Peter knew Ryu would be strong, though even he's impressed at all the punches Ryu was able to give him without Ryu damaging his hooves.

Both fighters panted, both were a little sweaty, but both would keep going. They rushed at each other again for another clash.

Logan and Chris were still going at it, as were Johnny and Dante. Both fights happened pretty closely to each other, to the point where Dante and Chris were back to back and fending off the heroes. Chris and Dante quickly turned to each other with a smirk and were able to duck a punch from both guys and quickly traded opponents, with Chris throwing a hard punch to Johnny and Dante throwing a hard punch to Logan.

Logan looked unhappy and rushed in to punch Dante and then punch Chris, to which Johnny would kick both guys back, knocking them to the floor.

Chris and Dante stood up and stood together, ready for their opponents. Johnny and Logan rushed in to attack, trading opponents on occasion with Logan fighting Chris and Johnny fighting Dante, then switching to Logan fighting Dante and Johnny fighting Chris.

They all threw hard punches and kicks at each other, bruising each other up, cuts appearing on their faces. Logan's cuts healed almost immediately, the others not too lucky on that. Johnny was worried a little about his face though he knew that wasn't important right now.

Twilight looked amazed at how intense the fights were getting, all warriors going in and fighting hard.

"Amazing, such power among them," Twilight said.

"No kidding, what a fight," Yuri said.

Chun Li looked amazed from what she saw, all the fighters were displaying a good amount of martial arts, it was a truly amazing thing to see.

Ryu and Peter continued going at each other, Ryu attempting to do a Hadouken but Peter rolled out the way and hit a hard strike to Ryu's sides and then did a jumping kick to Ryu's face. Peter rushed to attack again but Ryu blocked a punch and struck Peter several times, then went for a kick but Peter blocked it and kicked Ryu's gut.

Peter then rushed in to do a few quick strikes and then to the surprise of everyone, especially Ryu, Peter managed to do a Spinning Bird Kick. While Peter couldn't really hold the attack well like Chun Li, it was still impressive that he was capable of the move.

Chun Li had a big grin on her face, she's much more proud of Peter than she was before.

Ryu stumbled back and fell over in surprise, how could Peter do that move? How much has Chun Li taught him? Regardless he has that much more to watch out for, Peter is turning out to have a lot of tricks.

Peter got back up and looked ready to keep fighting, even taking a fighting stance similar to that of Chun Li.

"You're really using a lot of what Chun Li has taught you," Ryu said.

"Of course, she's my trainer, and my friend," Peter answered.

"Yes, you truly value friendship don't you? That's the main source of magic in this world," Ryu said.

"Sure is, learned that from my wife and her friends, though I'm sure you yourself have a good knowledge of what friendship can do. I hear how close you and Ken are as friends," Peter said.

"More than that, we're like brothers, we learned everything we know about fighting together," Ryu said.

"That's nice to hear, I like hearing about good friends. Little something my wife helped me appreciate," Peter said.

Ryu looked over to Twilight, "Your wife, she's quite the pony. She seems to care for you a lot."

"Yeah, it's amazing, I never thought I'd marry a girl like her, I feel so lucky everyday just to not only know we're married, but we have a beautiful daughter," Peter said.

Ryu focused back on Peter, "I will admit, you're a good father and husband, and you're proving to be a good fighter." Ryu looked to the fights that his allies were having with Peter's. "Your friends are good as well, I'll admit that much as well." Ryu looked back to Peter with some determination. "So let's continue this, our fight isn't over yet!"

Peter nodded, "I'm with you on that."

The two rushed at each other again, once again clashing and fighting hard, most in the arena feeling the impact the two created with their punches. It was truly a site to enjoy.

Johnny and Logan were still fending off their opponents, occasionally having big clashes of their own.

"Damn these guys are tough," Johnny said while evading Dante.

"No kidding," Logan said while dodging Chris.

"Of course, we're the best fighters in our world," Dante boasted.

"We will give you some credit, you're no easy fights yourself," Chris said.

Both Chris and Dante punched Logan and Johnny down and knocked them to the edge. They then saw that Peter was really giving a good fight to Ryu and he managed to knock Ryu close to the edge of the ring, nearly knocking him out.

"Crap, we can't let Ryu lose!" Dante said.

"But he told us not assist him during his fight with Spider-Man!" Chris said.

"We can't let him lose, besides I'd like to get a few in on the guy myself!" Dante said and rushed over.

Peter sensed Dante coming and quickly blocked the punch and hit Dante hard in the gut. Chris rushed over as well and tried punching Peter but he ducked out the way and hit Chris in the jaw. Both guys tried attacking Peter with quick strikes but Peter was able to block and dodge them and Peter grabbed them to bonk their heads against each other.

Peter then punched Dante hard enough to knock him back, allowing Johnny an opportunity to fly in with a charged fireball and blasted Dante hard out the ring. Peter also punched Chris back hard and it allowed Logan a chance to do a strong punch of his own to knock Chris out the ring.

"My brother lost!?" Claire asked in disbelief. "And Dante!? How!?"

"Alright Johnny! Show that demon guy who's the stallion!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yay for Logan! You rule!" Fluttershy cheered, though not as loud as Rainbow Dash.

Ryu was left alone, he had shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked to see Peter standing with Logan and Johnny. He looked to see that his teammates were knocked out and he was on his own.

"Pete, since our guys attacked you, it's only fair that we get a chance to take down your opponent," Johnny said.

Logan got into position, "Yeah, same here."

Ryu panted a bit but only grinned at this situation, "Alright then, show me your power."

"I'll go first, my flame punches should be enough," Johnny boasted.

Johnny rushed in to attack but Ryu blocked his strikes and punched Johnny around a bit. Johnny went for a flame punch but Ryu kneed his gut and punched Johnny back. Ryu then rushed in and did some quick strikes to Johnny and finished off with a Shin Shoryuken to knock Johnny out.

"No! Johnny!" Rainbow shouted. She couldn't believe that Johnny actually lost in a fight.

Logan decided to take his turn, he rushed in and got a strike on Ryu's face, though Ryu punched back hard and hit Logan in the gut. Logan and Ryu fought hard, blocking each other's strikes. This was a familiar feeling for them both, not the first time they've fought each other after all.

Logan then went in to attack again, but Ryu side stepped and hit Logan hard on the sides. He punched Logan back a little more, even hitting his Hurricane Kick and knocked Logan to the edge of the ring. Ryu then did his most powerful Hadouken, and blasted Logan out of the fight.

Fluttershy looked saddened by Logan being eliminated, "Oh no, poor Logan."

Sakura leapt for joy, "That's the second one! Come on Ryu, defeat Spider-Man and make it three!"

Ryu panted a bit and looked over to Peter, who had been waiting.

"You ready to keep fighting? Or do you need a minute?" Peter asked, wanting to make sure it seemed fair.

"I'm fine, I say we're about even. I fought off your friends and you fought off mine, let's settle this," Ryu then tore off the top half of his attire.

"Fine by me," Peter said and tore off the top half of his attire.

Rarity groaned at that, "That's just more work for me!"

"You don't have to fix it you know," Twilight said. "Peter said he doesn't want to burden you."

Rarity crossed her forelegs, "I know, but I can't help it. He's too nice to turn down."

Ryu and Peter stood in the ring, glaring hard and keeping a close eye on each other. By this point all the fighters from the tournament had appeared at the end of the walkway, eager to see how this will end.

Ryu and Peter rushed at each other again and did some quick punches, both connecting each time and hitting each other square in the jaw and the stomach area. Ryu went for another punch but Peter was quick enough to parry and hit Ryu with an uppercut.

Ryu stumbled back and quickly rushed in for a few more strikes but Peter was able to duck out the way and elbow Ryu in the face and then knee him in the gut. Ryu held his stomach, feeling a degree of pain and glared at Peter. Ryu rushed in to attack some more, Peter doing the same.

Both of them fought hard, moving quickly around the ring, once again moving too fast for some of the others to see.

"I can barely see them, but I can definitely hear them," Cloud said.

"Come on Peter..." Twilight urged.

Sunset looked on, unsure what to think. To see her two friends go at it, she was just amazed at how hard they fought.

Chun Li looked pretty eager herself, she wants to see who's gonna win this, she is curious to know who has the better strength.

Cap watched on intently, seeing Peter and Ryu fight like this was an amazing thing for him to watch. He hoped that after all this, some respect can form between the two.

Ryu and Peter continued to fight until Ryu managed to get the upperhand and punch Peter back hard. Peter was near the edge of the ring, and Ryu knew this would be his chance to win. He rushed over and hit Peter in the gut to bring him down as he charged up a Hadouken.

"You fought well Spider-Man, but it ends here, I will defeat you right now!" Ryu said, still charging it up. Peter looked up at Ryu, his attack nearly at full power. "It's over Spider-Man!"

Ryu blasted his attack, but as he did, Peter's horn glowed a little and his body moved on instinct. He stood in a position taught to him by Chun Li and countered with a blast of his own, his own Kikoken attack.

"What!?" Ryu asked in disbelief as he saw Peter's attack clash with his own.

Chun Li herself looked impressed, "Wow! He actually did it! He truly is Amazing!" The rest of the tournament fighters agreed.

Those in the crowd were also impressed by Peter's show of power.

"That's Chun Li's move! Did she teach Peter that!?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Even Jin looked speechless, what other power does Spider-Man have?

Peter's attack had eventually destroyed Ryu's leaving both fighters once again standing a few feet apart. Peter then suddenly shot some webbing out of his horn to knock Ryu back.

"He can do that too!?" Ryu asked, removing the webbing from his body.

Peter then rushed in and did a series of attacks and finished off with a jumping turning kick to Ryu's head, knocking him down hard.

Peter fell and panted a bit as he looked down to Ryu. The fighter struggled to get back onto his hooves, but he was too exhausted to do so and fell down, unable to keep fighting.

Cadance immediately rushed into the ring and stood next to Peter, "The winner of the fight! The team of Johnny Storm, Wolverine and Spider-Mane! The Marvel World wins!"

The crowd cheered for Peter, they were happy to see their favorite hero win this tournament, and in such a cool fashion too.

Cadance hugged Peter after her announcement, "You did it Peter! I'm so proud of you!"

Peter returned the hug, "Thanks Cadance, I appreciate your support."

Johnny and Logan had managed to enter the ring and pat Peter on the back.

"You did it bro! You won for us!" Johnny said.

"Not just for our team, but for our world," Logan said.

Peter blushed and smiled sheepishly, "It was nothing."

Soon the rest of the Marvel team rushed into the ring and took turns congratulating Peter on a hard fought win.

"We're so proud of you Peter!" Susan said while giving a small hug.

"Good work son," Cap said while patting his back.

"That's my boy," Stark said while ruffling his mane.

"You're the best mon ami," Remy said, also with a pat on his back.

"Great fight cutie," Black Cat said while playfully grabbing his chin. At that point she was pulled away by Logan however, leaving Peter with a small blush.

"Good job Parker, now I won't have to kick your ass for losing," Laura said somewhat playfully while patting Peter's back.

"Good job Peter, I'm proud to call you my future brother-in-law," Janet said while hugging Peter.

Soon even some of the Capcom fighters entered to offer their congratulations.

"You did it Spider-Man, you're the best," Spencer said while patting him.

"You're a great fighter," Leon said while patting his shoulder.

"I'm happy you won, even if my world lost, you're still a nice guy and I can be happy for you," Felicia said while rubbing her face against his.

"I'm very proud of you Peter, you fought so hard and so well," Chun Li said while giving a small hug of her own.

Soon Twilight had teleported into the ring, "You did it, I'm so proud of you!" Twilight pulled Peter into a deep and loving kiss.

Soon all of Peter's friends of Marvel and Equestria entered the ring, each showing some appreciation. The special guests also came in to congratulate Peter.

"Great fight Spider-Man, Twilight sure has an awesome husband," Rita said.

"Good work, now I see why you're so well liked," Cloud said.

"Perhaps one day you and I can battle each other," Jin said with a slight grin.

"I'll admit, you're pretty fast," Sonic said.

"You did it Peter, I knew you could," Mary-Jane said.

"Now you can be called 'Great and Powerful' Peter," Trixie said.

"I'm so happy for you daddy!" Mayday said and jumped into a hug with Peter.

Superman seemed the proudest, "Good work, I'm glad I was able to see this. I'm also glad this didn't go out of control."

"Don't assume that just yet," Yuri said while pointing to Ryu, backed by his allies and other Capcom fighters.

Ryu approached Peter with a serious gaze, he looked like he was in a bad mood. Peter placed his daughter down as he stood his ground while his friends and allies stood with him. Even some of the guests watched Ryu carefully, wanting to make sure nothing happened.

Ryu continued to glare a moment before offering a friendly smile and extending his hoof, "Good work, Spider-Man."

Peter looked a little surprised, but he could tell Ryu was being honest. He shook Ryu's hoof, an honest hoofshake among the two fighters, much to the relief of those around.

"Thanks Ryu, I'm glad you're not too upset about losing," Peter said.

"I'm not exactly happy about losing, but I'm not too angry because it was a fun fight," Ryu said. "I can see I have much more training to do, not just because I lost, but because you are strong."

"You're pretty strong yourself, I thought you could beat me," Peter said.

"Looks like we both still have to work a bit with our training, win or lose, you must always train to be stronger," Ryu said.

"I will, not to do martial arts stuff, but to protect those I love," Peter said.

Ryu nodded, "Good, that's important after all, despite everything, the most important thing is to always be there for your friends and family."

In that moment, Ryu had a realization. "In fact...that way of thinking, is what makes you a man." Ryu looked down in shamel. "I should have seen that before, perhaps it was my own misunderstanding that led to the way I acted and treated you." Ryu looked up with an apologetic face. "I have acted dishonorably toward you, for that I apologize."

Peter gave an honest smile. "No problem, I appreciate that though. Though while we're doing so, about my pet, I want to say-"

"Don't," Ryu interrupted. "Like I said, I take responsibility for that, you had every reason to be angry. I should be apologizing for that as well."

"Thanks Ryu, I'm glad you're once again the fighter I respected, the cool warrior of the Capcom world," Peter said.

Ryu looked curious, "You considered me 'cool'?"

"Yeah, I always thought you were pretty awesome, you and your Street Fighter friends. I really wanted to learn that Hadouken move one day," Peter said.

Ryu looked impressed, "I...had no idea...all this time you have been impressed with me?"

"I'll admit the last few months, not so much, but before that, yeah I thought you were a pretty cool guy," Peter said.

Ryu rubbed his head in disbelief, "Amazing...you truly are a modest boy. Spencer's right, you are a better man than any of us, thank you Spider-Man."

"You can call me 'Peter', everypony else does," Peter said.

Ryu nodded, "Fine then...Peter, thanks for the good fight. I'll leave you to your celebration." Ryu turned to leave, "Capcom Warriors, follow me, leave the Marvel Warriors to their well deserved victory."

The Capcom fighters left one by one, a few looking over to Peter, some still seemed unsure of him but for now they respected Ryu's orders.

Chris took the time to approach him, "For the record, I think you're a great father and husband as well, and a good friend. You're not my favorite superhero but I guess you're pretty decent as a person...er I mean pony." Chris shook his head, "This pony thing is really confusing sometimes."

Dante also spoke to Peter, "If you weren't such so nerdy, I'd think you're a cool guy."

Peter groaned, "What's wrong with being a nerd!?"

"Nothing, I'm just not the type of guy to befriend nerds, but you're still an ok fighter, so there's that," Dante said.

Soon all the fighters left, leaving Peter a little annoyed.

"Am I that nerdy?" Peter asked.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel," Rita said.

Superman chuckled, "Even I have nerdy moments Spider-Man, I'm always exploring my technology from my home planet."

Peter looked curious, "Um, what's it like? Your planet's technology?"

"I can show you, it's in my Fortress of Solitude," Superman said.

Peter's eyes widened, "You'd show me!? Can I bring my wife!? And her new friend Rita!?"

Rita looked surprised, "You'd invite me too?"

"Sure, Twilight seems to like you, and you have similar interests, so why not?" Peter asked.

"Wow, such a caring guy,", Rita said.

"When you're married to the Princess of Friendship, not to mention a Knight, Prince and Superhero, you have to find a way to show kindness to others, I have an example to set after all," Peter said.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "You're starting to sound like my friend Flynn. The only difference is that he's not married to a Princess and he's not a superhero."

"I think it's a good thing," Estelle said.

Peter turned back to Superman, "Anyway mind if I bring her?"

"Bring whomever you'd like, I'm sure there are plenty who are interested," Superman said.

Peter had a giddy smile, "This is gonna be so awesome!"

Later on everyone had left the stadium and most ponies made their way home. The fighters from the guest worlds were gonna leave as well, but some were urged to stay.

"Hey Tifa, wanna come to mah farm fer a bit? You can bring yer friend Cloud," Applejack said.

"I'd like that, I don't have to go home just yet," Tifa said and called to Cloud. "That ok with you Cloud? You wanna go to Applejack's farm?"

Cloud shrugged, "Guess so."

Johnny looked to his family, "You can stay a bit too, you don't need to go home right away."

"You're right, besides we miss you," Susan said.

Pinkie approached them with a giddy smile, "How about more family time with The Fantastic Four and the Pie Sisters!"

"Sounds good to us," Reed said.

Cadance slowly went to Cap, "Hey, would you like to stay a little longer, I think my Auntie Celestia wants to speak with you a bit."

Cap looked curious, "About what if I may ask?"

"Oh nothing, just stay a bit, I'm sure Applejack will send you one of her apple pies, I hear how much you like them," Cadance said.

Cap did a sheepish smile, "Well you got me there. Alright I'll stay then."

Cadance grinned, "That's good to hear."

Chun Li gathered her closest allies, "Maybe we can stay a bit too? I wanna spend a little more time with Peter."

"Sounds fine, I'd like to spend some more time with Twilight, plus I'm sure they rest of you have a pony to spend time with," Spencer said.

Dante looked to Ryu with a grin, "Especially you Ryu, and that Sunset Shimmer mare."

Ryu scratched his head, "Why do you keep talking like that, what are you up to?"

"Ryu, seriously, get a clue," Chris said.

"What? You two are making little sense!" Ryu shouted.

Twilight went to Rita, "Wanna come see my home? I can get you more books."

"Sure, that'd be nice, thanks," Rita said.

Twilight turned to Yuri, "You don't mind if she stays a bit right?"

"Hey she's a big girl, she can do whatever she wants, but I need to head back, so does Estelle," Yuri said.

"Do we have to Yuri? I like this city," Estelle said.

"I don't, reminds me of those snobby rich people in the Upper Quarter of Zaphias," Yuri said.

"Hey I used to live here, not all the ponies are snobby!" Twilight said.

"Not sure Twilight, you can be a little high up on yourself," Johnny joked, earning a glare from Twilight.

Rarity approached Yuri, "I know how you feel, I thought I would want to live in a city like this once, but you can at least come to Ponyville, it's much nicer."

"I'm fine, but thanks for the offer," Yuri said, then turned to Estelle. "You stay if you want I guess, but I'm going back with Jin and Xiaoyu."

Estelle nodded, "Fine, I'll see you soon then Yuri."

Jin looked to Xiaoyu, "Would you mind staying? Make sure they get back just fine?"

Xiaoyu nodded, "Right, ok Jin."

Jin and Yuri went across the portal, leaving the other mares to their new friends.

The Sega group made their way to the portal, with Akira calling to Spider-Man. "You're a good fighter, I hope to challenge you someday."

Peter nodded, "Sure I guess."

Akira jumped through with Jacky and Sarah.

Sonic turned his attention to Rainbow Dash, "See you around, Dash."

"Yeah, see ya," Rainbow said.

Sonic jumped through with his friend Tails, who waved good-bye to the others just before doing so.

Johnny looked curious, "New rival?"

"Yeah...new rival," Rainbow said with a grin.

The Nintendo warriors are made their way to the portal, Link going through first, nodding his head to the others before leaving.

"Man he doesn't really talk much," Peter said.

Samus waved and jumped through as well.

"Come Lucina, you too Shulk," Chrom said and went through the portal.

"Better hurry then," Shulk said and turned to Peter. "Good-bye, have fun with that technology!"

"Hey if you want to come, we'd be happy to have you join us!" Peter said.

"Thanks for the offer, but I gotta get back home, my friends will be waiting. Maybe I can introduce you someday though," Shulk said and went through the portal.

Lucina took one last look around, "Such a nice world, amazing to see a world where a Pegasus can talk." Before she went through the portal, she got a good look at Luna, who curiously looked back.

"Amazing...you almost look like me," Lucina said.

"I can say the same as well," Luna said.

Lucina took one last look to Spider-Man and Twilight. "I hope to see you both again! Remember you make your own future!" Lucina jumped through the portal, leaving Peter and Twilight confused.

"What was that about?" Peter asked.

Chun Li approached him, "Apparently she's a time traveling warrior who wants to change the future for the better."

Peter looked to Future Sweetie Belle, "Huh, so there are others. Seems cool."

The Capcom heroes started to leave as well, a lot of them giving quick good-byes, though nothing grand.

"See you when you get back Ryu," Ken said.

"Try not to take too long Chris," Claire said.

"Try not to come back all wimpy and loving," Frank West said.

"Very funny Frank!" Dante said.

Frank looked to them seriously, "No I mean it, don't wuss out on us."

"Go home Frank," Chris said.

The Capcom warriors waved their allies good-bye as they hopped through the portal.

The Marvel fighters also started going through, most of them.

"See you when you get back Steve, also let me know ALL the details of your stay with these ponies...if you know what I mean," Stark said.

Cap glared with a blush, "Tony, leave now before these ponies lose their tempers."

Jean waved to Logan, "It's been nice seeing you again Logan, take good care of that Fluttershy girl, she seems rather...delicate."

"I will," Logan said.

"Try to come by to our world once in awhile, maybe let that girl of yours come to the X-Manor," Cyclops said.

"Oh, I'd like to see that place," Fluttershy said.

The other X-Men waved good-bye to Remy and Bobby as they went through the portal.

Mary-Jane approached Peter, "It's been nice seeing you again Peter, a lot of people back home are still surprised at what accomplishments you've made. They're proud of you."

"Wow, that's nice for a change I guess," Peter said.

"You have to come by sometime, a lot of people back home do miss you, even your old boss," Mary-Jane said.

Peter chuckled, "I almost find that hard to believe, then again I've seen weirder."

Mary-Jane turned to Twilight, "Please take care of him."

"Of course," Twilight said.

Mary-Jane hopped into the portal back to her world, the other Marvel Heroes doing the same, except a few.

The DC heroes also started to leave, each wanting to go back to their world, only the top three still staying behind for the moment.

"Peter, Twilight, Rita, would you like to come see my technology now?" Superman asked.

Peter looked to the mares, each with an excited look. "You bet!"

As they were talking, Black Cat was watching from a nearby roof. "Looks like Peter's really making some strong friends outside of this world and his." She turned to a friend, "Wouldn't you say so?"

Her friend, Thunderlane, stepped forward while looking down. "I guess..."

"You can be his friend too, I know you had your worries about him but don't you think he's proven lately that he's not a pony to worry about? He does his best to help, he is watching over your little brother," Black Cat said.

"I know...but still, dude's so weird too, what if he messes up big time? What then? I don't like the idea that all of us have to put faith in one pony," Thunderlane said.

"He has his friends, plus if you continue your training, you can help make a difference as well," Black Cat said.

"I...do want to do something, but what?" Thunderlane asked.

"You need to put this issue with Peter behind you, I know I've been at odds with him myself but I know when to put things aside," Black Cat said.

"You mean like when you want to get in bed with him?" Thunderlane joked.

Black Cat did a smug grin, "Hey, he's a handsome guy, though so are you."

"Anyway, I guess I can work on that. I do appreciate that he watches over my brother, maybe he's not as bad as I once thought, still..." Thunderlane said.

"Speaking of your brother, look there," Black Cat said, pointing to Rumble nuzzling against Apple Bloom and giving her some occasional kisses.

"Whoa, he's got a marefriend!? Alright, that's my little bro!" Thunderlane said with some happiness.

"Can't blame her, your brother's a handsome little colt in his own right," Black Cat said.

Thunderlane looked down with some brotherly pride, in spite of everything he at least is happy to know that his brother's happy. Even if Spider-Mane is the reason why.

Batman noticed the two on the roof and had a smug look on his face. "A girl dressed like a cat, a rebellious looking guy, I swear this place is starting to remind me of Gotham."

Wonder Woman patted his shoulder, "You're getting paranoid, come on let's go."

The two jumped through the portal.

"Peter, Twilight, Rita, let's go," Superman instructed.

The three followed Superman through the portal, leaving the Capcom fighters wondering.

"So now what? Where do we stay" Ryu asked.

"You can stay in Canterlot with me," Sunset said.

Celestia approached Cap, "You may stay here as well, I'm sure Shining Armor wishes to speak with you a little more."

"Where is Shining Armor? I barely saw him at the tournament?" Cap said.

"He was busy, he actually just came in time for the final battle, he's over there with his wife Cadance," Celestia said.

Cap nodded, "I don't mind staying, though where would I spend the night?"

"My castle...if you wish," Celestia said, moving her hair to hide her blush.

Cap nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Cadance looked over to Celestia, barely seeing a blush on her face. She also noticed Sunset Shimmer looking to Ryu with a blush. This put a smile on Cadance's face.

"What has you so happy?" Shining asked.

"You'll see," Cadance said with grin.

As Rumble walked he sensed something. He turned around to see that his older brother Thunderlane was watching from the roof.

Thunderlane looked surprised but he simply waved down at his little brother with a genuine smile. Rumble looked behind to see if anypony was watching. He then flew over to his brother and quickly hugged him.

"I miss you Thunderlane," Rumble said.

Thunderlane returned the hug, "So do I little buddy. I know I screwed up on a lot of things, but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Rumble nodded, "Alright, when will you be back home?"

"When my training is done, I'm gonna try to be a superhero too, I have to do my part," Thunderlane said. "For now, stay with Spider-Mane, he seems to be doing a good job taking care of you." He mumbled a bit, "As much as I hate to admit it."

Rumble let go of the hug, "Alright, make us proud Thunderlane."

Black Cat rubbed Rumble's face, "Your brother will be fine little cutie, I'll take good care of him."

Rumble blushed a little, "Ok, bye Miss Hardy."

"Um...just Felicia is fine, or Black Cat, I'm not much of a 'Miss'," Black Cat said.

Rumble chuckled slightly, "Alright."

"Also I saw you with a filly, Applejack's little sister?" Thunderlane asked.

Rumble blushed, "Yeah..."

"Here's a little tip, when you get in bed with her, make sure you-"

"THUNDERLANE!" Rumble shouted with a blush. "I'm not thinking of that part right now!"

Thunderlane chuckled, "Sorry I've always wanted to do that, anyway better get going, your friends might get worried."

"Bye Thunderlane, bye Felicia," Rumble said and flew off.

Black Cat kissed Thunderlane's cheek, "You have a great brother."

Thunderlane nodded, "Thanks."

As Johnny walked, he looked to where the portals are, "Wonder how much Peter, Twilight and that Rita chick are gonna like Superman's place?"

Meanwhile, at the Fortress of Solitude.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Peter said as he looked through the technology. "Just imagine the possibilities this can produce! All this amazing tech! I can make a new power suit out of it! Stronger than the one I have now!" Peter gasped a bit, "Maybe some new and improved Twilight Arms! Or a better Spider-Mobile! Holy crap, all the possibilities!"

Twilight also looked to be geeking out. "Such magnificent pieces of work! This planet Krypton has some amazing tech, it's far beyond anything I've seen! All this stuff would make even Tony Stark jealous!" Twilight giggled a bit, "I must explore all of it!"

Rita looked pretty impressed herself, "Imagine what this stuff could do when powered by the Blastia of my world! This is so amazing! Those mages in Aspio will be so jealous!"

Superman watched on with a smile on his face, "Ah such eagerness from knowledge, surprised that Sunset Shimmer pony didn't want to come. Perhaps she's a little enamored with that Ryu fellow." Superman chuckled, "Can't blame her, when you're in love other things come second. Besides it's nice that she wants to spend time with him, plus she can come next time. Maybe I can even convince Bruce to let these three explore his Bat Cave."

He then heard Peter say, "Hey what's this thing? Does it lead to some weird dimension?"

Superman freaked out a bit, "Peter don't go near that!"

Later on, the others are seen enjoying Ponyville, finally having a chance to explore and relax without the need for fighting.

Tifa relaxed on Applejack's farm while Dante chatted with Applejack and Cloud tested some of his Materia on the field alongside Remy who was practicing with his cards.

"Wow, this town reminds me so much of Nibelheim," Tifa said. "Wonder what it would be like to live here? Maybe the others can come see this place as well."

Rarity is having a little tea party with Future Sweetie Belle, Bobby and Chris, just enjoying themselves for a bit.

Fluttershy is tending to her animals along with Logan, Laura and Lightning Dust, even joined by Leon, Strider and Felicia.

Johnny and Rainbow Dash are at Sugarcube Corner with the rest of the Fantastic Four to meet with Deadpool along with Pinkie and her sisters.

Twilight, Peter and Rita had arrived back in Ponyville with some Kryptonian technology for Peter to use in his lab, and they showed Rita the library Twilight lived in.

"This looks so much like my house!" Rita said while looking at all the books.

"Man you two are meant to be friends," Peter said.

Trixie arrived to greet them, "Ah, you're back, how was The Fortress of Solitude?"

"It was great! Look at all this stuff!" Peter said, showing off all the tech.

"That's nice, Chun Li and Spencer are here, they're in the kitchen talking with Spike and Janet. Your Aunt's here too Peter," Trixie said. "Oh and Rumble is upstairs with Mayday and the Crusaders."

"Cool, I'll get to them in a moment, let me take this stuff to the lab, come on girls!" Peter said and led them to his lab, which impressed Rita.

"I love you ponies."

In Canterlot, Estelle and Xiaoyu are chatting with Cadance and Shining Armor. Ryu is talking with Sunset, who seemed to be blushing a lot, much to Ryu's confusion. Celestia also had a chance to talk with Cap, the two enjoying each other's company, Celestia a little differently than Cap.

Cadance could feel some love generating among some of the ponies, each time she felt affection she had a nice giddy smile, each time concerning Shining Armor a bit, along with Estelle and Xiaoyu.

"Why do you keep giggling?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Because, love," Cadance answered.

The answer was a little to vague for the Namco mares, though Shining Armor decided to elaborate.

"My wife is the Princess of Love, so she can sense when other ponies fall in love."

"Wow really? That's so romantic." Estelle said while looking up with her hooves together and with sparkly eyes. Suddenly she felt herself wondering. "Wait who's in love?"

"Pay attention to my Auntie Celestia and Sunset Shimmer, that will answer your question," Cadance said.

"And Princess Luna every time she's near Peter," Shining muttered out, earning a slight glare from Cadance. "What?"

Come the next day, it was time for the ponies to say good-bye. Everypony went to Canterlot to send their friends off.

"Bye Peter! Bye Twilight! Thanks for having me over! I'll try to come back again soon!" Rita said.

"Bye Rita, it's been nice meeting you!" Twilight said.

Rita went through the portal with Xiaoyu and Estelle, both those other girls also waving good-bye.

Tifa went to her portal with Cloud, "Bye Applejack, thanks for having us."

Applejack waved bye as her two friends jumped through the portal.

The Marvel heroes started going through as well.

"Bye Sis, bye Reed, by Ben!" Johnny said.

"Bye Johnny, bye Pie sisters, we'll see you again soon!" Susan said while waving along with her family before jumping through the portal.

Cap bowed to Celestia, "It's been a pleasure meeting you." He grabbed her hoof for a kiss, "See you again soon."

Celestia blushed at that action, "Thanks, good-bye Captain."

Cap nodded and jumped through the portal as well.

Soon the Capcom fighters started to leave, with Leon, Strider and Felicia going through first.

"Bye Peter, and all of you, it's been great seeing you," Leon said as he went through with his allies.

Dante waved to Applejack, "See you around Applejack." He looked to Peter, "Try to be cool dude, see ya." Dante then jumped through the portal as the others said good-bye.

Chris waved at Rarity, "We'll see each other again Rarity." He looked over to Peter, "Keep being a good father and husband." Chris jumped through as well, the others saying good-bye.

Spencer turned to Twilight, "See you around Twilight."

Twilight quickly hugged him, "I hope to, bye Nathan."

Spencer returned the hug a bit before breaking off. He looked to Peter, "Take good care of everypony here, I'm sure they'll take good care of you."

The Parker-Sparkle family waved as Spencer went through the portal.

Chun Li approached Peter with a bow, "I will see you again soon Peter."

Peter returned the bow, "Thanks Chun Li, I'll miss you."

Chun Li pulled Peter into a hug, "Same here, you have a great wife and daughter, I'm happy for you. Just please take care of yourself."

Peter hugged back, "You too."

Chun Li waved bye and went through the portal.

Ryu approached Peter with an almost apologetic face, "I kinda wish I could have been nicer to you, I feel like I missed out on having a great friend."

Peter patted his shoulder, "It's not too late, I can still call you my friend. Maybe we'll see each other again, I'll even spar with you, a nice friendly one."

Ryu smiled, "I'd like that, good-bye Peter." Ryu waved to the others, "Goodbye ponies, it's been an honor meeting you."

Before Ryu went through the portal, Sunset approached him with a hug. "Bye Ryu, I'll miss you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off with a blush on her face.

Ryu scratched his head a little, though now he's starting to understand what Dante and Chris meant by her liking him.

"Bye Sunset, I hope I get to see you again soon," Ryu said with a genuine smile. He jumped through the portal as well, leaving everypony to themselves.

"It's finally over, Marvel and Capcom can work on being friends rather than rivals," Twilight said.

"Just how it's meant to be," Peter said.

The two nuzzled against each other as they made their way to the train station. "Let's go home."

It seems like the rivalry has reached it's end, what will happen soon with the Marvel and Capcom worlds, not to mention the other worlds the ponies have found friendship in? Whatever it may be, it can be a great thing.


	28. Friendship Across Dimensions

Friendship was all around in Equestria, especially among a certain group of friends. Twilight Sparkle and Peter Parker considered themselves lucky to have such great friends, whether it's within Twilight's world, such as Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy, or within Peter's world, such as Johnny Storm, Remy Lebeau and Logan.

Peter has friends even outside both worlds, such as Chun Li of the Capcom world. Twilight herself befriending those from Capcom, as well as their friend Sunset Shimmer.

Peter's friends love Equestria so much, they don't wanna leave, they wanna be with the ponies they love. Peter's little colt Rumble, who was only meant to stay a little while could have a permanent stay once his foalsitters are allowed to live with them. Even Future Sweetie Belle wishes to stay, not wanting to go back to her time, and would rather be in a time where she can be with her friends without all the complications of her world.

Unfortunately for them, some things aren't meant to be.

Peter is seen laying on his couch, relaxing a bit after a long several months. He's went through a lot but it's nothing he can't handle. Joining him was his daughter Mayday, who wanted to spend a little time with her dad. Peter didn't mind, he loves being with his daughter, she's the greatest thing that's happened in his life, aside from marrying Twilight.

"Tired Mayday? Or did you just miss your daddy?" Peter asked.

"A little of both, I saw you lying down so I wanted to be next to you a bit," Mayday said.

Peter chuckled and hugged her close to him, "Well there's always room for you, though I'm surprised you're not with Rumble."

"Rumble doesn't have time for me anymore," Mayday lamented. "He would rather be with Apple Bloom."

"Aw, he's just being a good coltfriend to Apple Bloom. He still loves you Mayday, but you gotta remember he's gonna spend time with other fillies, you can't have him all to yourself," Peter reminded.

Mayday sighed, "I still miss spending time with him like I used to."

"He'll be home later and he'll give you attention, he's just learning to balance things. When me and your mommy fell in love, we had to learn how to balance between each other and our friends...well they were mostly her friends at the time, my friends were still in my home world," Peter said.

"Can I ever go to your home world Daddy? I wanna see what it's like," Mayday said.

"One day, though soon the portal is closing, it may take years for it to open again," Peter said.

"Does that mean we won't see those other superheroes anymore? Like Uncle Johnny's family or Auntie Janet's friends?" Mayday asked.

"Not for a long time...I'm gonna miss them really," Peter smiled a bit. "At least my closer friends wanna stay, soon they're gonna marry your mother's friends and then they'll have kids of their own. You'll be like their big cousin."

"That sounds nice, I'm happy they're gonna stay, they're all very nice, and they seem to like me," Mayday said.

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" Peter said while nuzzling Mayday. "I'm sure they see you as a little niece by now."

"Yeah, uncle Johnny said when I get bigger, he's gonna teach me how to be cool, because he said you and mommy wouldn't know how to," Mayday said.

Peter playfully scowled a bit, "Did he now? I'll get him for that then."

"Yeah, oh and Uncle Remy said I'm like the niece he's always wanted," Mayday said.

"He's practically an Apple, and you know how close we are with them, so he would love you like a niece," Peter said.

"Auntie Janet said if she gets to live here after she marries Uncle Spike, she's gonna be like a big sister to me and we can have sleepovers all the time," Mayday said.

"Aw, that will be nice. Janet's gonna make for great company," Peter said.

"And Uncle Logan said that he's gonna help me be brave and strong so I can be there for you like you're always there for me," Mayday said.

Peter chuckled, "Logan, I know he hates to admit it but he's a big softie."

"Soon we're gonna have a big family, and a lot of ponies will live here right?" Mayday said.

"Of course, it'll be you, me, your mommy, Auntie Trixie, Rumble, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Aunt May, Uncle Spike and Auntie Janet," Peter said.

"What about Uncle Logan?" Mayday asked.

"Um...he might go live with Auntie Fluttershy, and she can't move here because she has to take care of her animals," Peter tapped his chin. "Then again, maybe she can move her Cottage here somehow, it'd be nice to have Fluttershy around, and she'll bring Laura and Lightning Dust, so it will be a bigger family. Plus me and your mommy want to have another baby so you can be a big sister."

"Me? A big sister?" Mayday tapped her chin. "So I can have a little sister or little brother? That sounds cool."

Peter nodded and hugged her closer, "Yeah, that would be so nice."

Peter then saw Twilight walk by, "Hi honey, where have you been? Important duties or just seeing one of our friends?"

Twilight looked to Peter with a sad look in her eyes. Peter could even see a tear, and if there's one thing he hated was seeing anypony he loved unhappy. "What's wrong?"

Twilight wiped her eyes, "I just talked to Flitter and Cloudchaser, I asked them if they wanted to live here."

Peter felt concerned, he had a feeling where this was going, "What happened after that?"

Twilight held back a sob before continuing, "They said 'no'. They already have a home ready in Cloudsdale, Rumble's leaving in a few hours, he's not gonna live here anymore."

Peter's eyes widened, "What!? But why!? Why don't they wanna live here!?"

"They arranged for Rumble to join some flight school there, they said it's a great opportunity for him and they can't pass it up. Plus they went through a lot to get the home, so they're gonna take him there as soon as possible," Twilight said.

Peter looked at a loss of words. He thought he had a chance for Rumble to stay, to have a big family like he just told his daughter. He doesn't want Rumble to leave, he cares too much about him.

Mayday also looked upset, she was just upset about not spending enough time with Rumble, now he's leaving, she won't see him as often as she's like.

"Peter...I don't want Rumble to leave, I love him," Twilight said in tears.

"I know...me too," Peter said.

During this Trixie also came into the room, she could instantly see the sadness. "Um...is something wrong?"

Peter looked to Trixie with some worry, it's no secret that she loves Rumble as well.

"Peter, Twilight, what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Trixie asked.

Peter sighed, "It's about Rumble...he's not gonna be living here anymore Trixie...Flitter and Cloudchaser are moving him to Cloudsdale."

Trixie had no initial reaction, she just took a breath and asked a simple question, "Where are Flitter and Cloudchaser?"

"They're near the Hot-Air balloon," Twilight said.

Trixie nodded, "Good, glad to know." Trixie then sped out the home calling out for Rumble, Flitter and Cloudchaser.

"I hope she doesn't make things worse," Peter lamented.

Meanwhile at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity is moving some clothes around and arranging them for display and to buy. During this she noticed Future Sweetie pack a few things.

"Sweetie Belle, why are you packing if I may ask?" Rarity said.

"It's time sis...I have to go back to my future," Future Sweetie said.

Rarity looked concerned at hearing this, so she dropped her things. "What do you mean?"

"Rarity, you knew I this would happen. I've said my stay isn't permanent, I have to go back to my future," Future Sweetie said.

"But...I've gotten so used to having you here, must you go? There's nothing there for you," Rarity said.

"I'm one of the land's rulers, I've already been away long enough, besides I'm sure Pinkie misses me," Future Sweetie said.

Rarity became increasingly worried and saddened, "But...Sweetie Belle, can't you find somepony else to watch over Equestria? If you miss your time's Pinkie then she can come live here too, I'm sure this Pinkie wouldn't mind having another around."

"Sorry Rarity, it doesn't work like that, I have to go back," Future Sweetie said.

Rarity looked distressed, she doesn't want her sister to leave. Even if it's an alternate version of Sweetie Belle, it's still Sweetie Belle to Rarity.

"Sweetie, darling, surely there must be a way I can change your mind," Rarity pleaded.

"Even if I wanted to stay, and I would love to...I just can't, I'm sorry," Future Sweetie said.

"But...how would your little self react? What if she misses you too!?" Rarity asked.

"I'm sure she will, but like I said, I have little choice in the matter, I'm sorry sis but I need to return to my future," Future Sweetie said.

Rarity could only watch in shock and surprise as her Future sister packed up, ready to leave. This was hard for Future Sweetie Belle but she knew she had duties to fulfil.

Future Sweetie could see her alternate older sister was distressed, so she approached her and nuzzled her face. "Listen...I'll try to come to this timeline when I can, I do love spending time with you. You're the greatest big sister in the world in my eyes, please try not to be too sad."

Rarity nuzzled back, "I know Sweetie Belle, you have to do this, I just can't help but feel sad."

"Same here, but we have to be strong, alright sis? Besides you still have the little me, and you have Bobby, I still consider all of you my family," Future Sweetie reassured.

"You too my dear, I love you Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

"You too Rarity," Sweetie said.

They continued to stand near each other in their sisterly bond, though that was interrupted when they heard some shouting outside. Both of them looked to see Trixie rushing by, calling out for Flitter and Cloudchaser.

"What's all that about?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, but Trixie looks pretty upset," Future Sweetie said. "Let's go see what's bothering her."

The two mares ran outside to go after Trixie.

Near the Hot-Air Balloon, we see that Flitter and Cloudchaser had rented something big to carry a lot of their supplies over to Cloudsdale.

"That should be enough, ok we should be able to move there in about-" Cloudchaser's mumblings was interrupted when she heard Trixie calling out and rushing over. "Trixie?"

Trixie took a moment to catch her breath and looked to Cloudchaser with pleading eyes. "Please don't take him!"

Cloudchaser shook her head, she knew what this meant. "Let me guess, this is about Rumble right?"

"Please, Rumble means a lot to me, he's my favorite little colt, I can't stand the idea of not having him live with me and the rest of my family!" Trixie said.

"Trixie I know you love Rumble, and I'm happy to know you took such good care of him, but we've already made our decision," Cloudchaser said.

"Come on, can't we do anything to change your mind!? I mean Twilight offered to let you two live with us! That way we all can be with Rumble!" Trixie said.

"I appreciate the offer but we can't Trixie, the house we got is too nice to pass up on, and he's gonna be starting a flight school there," Cloudchaser said.

"Who needs flight school!? You can ask Rainbow Dash and Johnny Storm to train him! You don't need some silly flight school!" Trixie said.

"Sorry, our minds are made up," Cloudchaser said.

"But you can still come by to see him, Princess Twilight does know a cloudwalking spell, so moving around Cloudsdale shouldn't be too hard for you," Flitter said.

Trixie shut her eyes to hold back some tears, "But it's not the same, I mean all I want is to be near him, he has such a cute smile that makes you wanna love him more, plus he means so much to Peter, Twilight and Mayday. Not to mention he has a marefriend who's gonna miss him," Trixie said.

Cloudchaser looked sadly to the side, "I heard that he and Apple Bloom got together, I know this is gonna be tough on them." Cloudchaser gave a more hopeful smile. "But they can still be a couple, Cloudsdale isn't that far away, it's right above Ponyville. Rumble can come by just about anytime, as long as he's not busy."

Trixie became a bit frustrated, "What is the point of moving him though!? If you want him to attend that school I'm sure he can make the trip, he doesn't have to leave Ponyville! And if you two want that house then take it, you don't need Rumble!"

"Trixie the point of this was to give Rumble a new home, if me and Flitter just moved then it wouldn't make sense, we could have just stayed in Ponyville," Cloudchaser said.

"You're gonna take Rumble away from a family who loves him! What don't you seem to understand about that!?" Trixie asked angrily, her tears streaming down her eyes.

"I understand you all love him but me and Flitter loved him first! He's like our little brother, we want Rumble just as much as you do!" Cloudchaser argued.

"But...but..." Trixie was at a loss for words, a rare occasion for her.

Flitter approached her, "I'm sorry you feel this way, truth be told we hate having to take Rumble away from you, but I miss him a lot, and I love him very much. We'll do our best so that he can see you on every occasion alright?"

Trixie wiped some tears from her eyes, "I guess..."

Soon Rarity and Future Sweetie had caught up with Trixie.

"There you are Trixie, wow you can move pretty fast when you want to," Rarity said.

Trixie looked confused, "Rarity? Future Sweetie? What brings you two here?"

"We saw you running to find Flitter and Cloudchaser and we became worried, is everything alright?" Rarity asked.

Trixie shook her head, "No...not exactly. They're just about ready to take Rumble off to Cloudsdale."

Rarity and Future Sweetie gasped at hearing that. They figured Flitter and Cloudchaser would move in with Twilight.

"So...Rumble's leaving?" Future Sweetie asked.

Cloudchaser nodded, "We're gonna take him to Cloudsdale."

Rarity felt some pity for Rumble, she had just started to like the young colt. Now he's gonna be leaving, and she knows that Peter and Twilight are probably just as upset. First her future-timeline sister, now Rumble.

"Are you sure you have to do this? A lot of ponies here love him, plus he might be upset as well," Rarity said.

"I'm aware of that, but it's something we can't pass up, I'm sorry," Cloudchaser said.

Rarity sighed, "Poor little Rumble..."

Soon Peter himself arrived at the area, "Everything ok here? When Trixie ran off I became a little worried."

"Everything's fine, I'm just explaining to Trixie that while I'm sorry that Rumble has to come with us to Cloudsdale, we'll do our best so he's still gonna be close to you all," Cloudchaser explained.

"You're not upset too, are you Peter?" Flitter asked.

"Of course I am, Rumble means a lot to me," Peter admitted, then took a breath. "But I know it's your decision, you knew him longer, so as much as I love him, you probably love him more."

Cloudchaser shook her head, "I think you love him just the same as us, you would do anything for him like we would. But you at least understand the situation, and believe me when I say that I hate that I have to take him away from you but..."

"I know, you're just doing what you think is best for him," Peter said.

Cloudchaser nodded, "I'm sorry Peter...but you're always welcome to see him."

Peter nodded, "I know...thanks."

Rarity approached Peter with a nuzzle, "I know how you feel Peter, Future Sweetie is leaving too."

Peter looked at her with some surprise, "You are!?"

"Of course, I have to return to my timeline, you know that Peter," Future Sweetie said.

Peter looked really surprised, "Yeah I knew that but...it just seems so weird that you have to leave. I do like your company."

Future Sweetie blushed, "Aw, thanks Peter, I'll be sure to come by now and again."

Peter nodded and turned to Flitter and Cloudchaser, "So, when are you getting Rumble?"

"Soon, he knows that he has to leave so he's trying to spend some time with his friends, starting with The Crusaders. Then I'm sure he's gonna want some time with Mayday," Cloudchaser said.

Peter nodded, "Right, I'm sure he would."

At Sweet Apple Acres, Rumble is playing a bit with the Crusaders, kicking a ball around as Remy and Bobby watched over.

"How many Apples does your marefriend get a day?" Bobby asked.

"A lot, she's a hard worker and she's always up to the task, she can take down a lot of apples if she needs to," Remy said.

"Is it hard to buck those trees?" Bobby asked.

"Not too hard, just gotta know where to kick them. It's easier for Applejack, she's a bit stronger than I am. It's very easy for her brother, he's stronger than the both of us," Remy said.

"Yeah he's a big dude, doesn't talk much though," Bobby said.

"Don't need to really, though when he does, you best listen, he's a very wise pony," Remy said.

Rumble continued to play with his friends, though they all fell over each other while going for the ball, then started laughing.

Apple Bloom cuddled next to Rumble, nuzzling her face against his, prompting him to turn her head to give her a nice kiss, which she eagerly returned. Sweetie Belle cuddled Rumble on the other side, lying on his shoulder as Rumble continued to kiss Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo laid near Rumble and stroked his mane a bit, then just admired him from her position.

Apple Bloom broke off the kiss and gave a worried look, "Yer leaving to Cloudsdale soon, aren't ya?"

Rumble nodded sadly, "Yeah, Flitter and Cloudchaser told me earlier today when I talked to them with Twilight. I've never seen Twilight so sad, I think she was crying a bit."

"We hate that you're leaving, we like having you here," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, I always thought you and I could be flight buddies," Scootaloo said.

"Same here, but I'll still come by now and again, there's no way I would be without you three fillies," Rumble said.

"There's a 4th one too, how will Mayday feel?" Apple Bloom asked.

The change in Rumble's demeanor told a story, he knows that's gonna be the hardest part. "She's not gonna like this, I know she's gonna be sad and angry about this, but I have to try to get her to understand."

Apple Bloom rubbed his face, "I'll miss ya, so you better come by, otherwise I'm going over to Cloudsdale and dragging yer rump back to Ponyville."

Rumble chuckled, "I know, don't worry I won't dare not be with my favorite filly, I love you too much."

"Ah know, anyway enough talking, let's get back to the kissing," Apple Bloom said.

"Want to be alone for that?" Sweetie asked.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "It's fine, you two can stay if ya want. Besides you look pretty comfortable there Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie blushed, "Sorry, he's kinda soft, but I can also feel his muscles," Sweetie said while nuzzling her face into his chest.

Rumble looked to Scootaloo, "How about you?"

"I'll stay too, I'm gonna miss seeing you too after all. You're a cool colt Rumble," Scootaloo said. She then stood up and walked over so she can lay down and rest herself on rumble stomach. "There, perfect."

Rumble blushed at this, having three girls so close to him, even though only one of them is his marefriend.

"This is ok with you, right Apple Bloom?" Rumble asked.

"Ah don't mind if they get cuddly with yah, just remember who yer favorite filly is. Anyway they're mah closest friends, and I'm a little more willing to share ya," Apple Bloom said.

Rumble chuckled, "I'm a little luckier than Peter then, though one time he's had other ponies cuddle with him."

"Really? When?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rumble thought a moment. "We never told anypony this, but one time Peter fell asleep on the floor because he was really tired. Twilight found him but instead of waking him, she grabbed some pillows and blankets to lay next to him. Then me and Mayday came over with Trixie. Mayday though it would be fun to sleep in between Peter and Twilight so she scooted between them. Trixie then laid on the other side of Peter and cuddled against him."

"Wow, even Trixie? Ah thought she wasn't the type to do that," Apple Bloom said.

"Normally no, but she thought it looked cute, plus you have to remember, Trixie is a little soft for Peter sometimes, though she usually tries not to let him see that. Anyway she laid next to him and I got between Peter and Trixie, so we were both cuddled next to Peter. Later Spike came home with Janet after a date. They both saw us sleeping on the floor and I guess they decided they wanted to join. Spike went next to Twilight and rested his head on her side while Janet laid on Peter's stomach, similar to what Scootaloo's doing now." Rumble tapped his chin. "I don't even know why she did that, guess there wasn't anymore room."

"Wow, that's a funny story," Apple Bloom said.

"It's so cute too, I wish I could cuddle with you and Peter. I could use some strong boys to keep me company," Sweetie said.

"You don't need strong boys, you can be plenty strong by yourself," Rumble said.

"Anyway, it's still a nice story...though what about Logan?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He didn't join us obviously, though he did wait nearby the next morning to see our reactions. Twilight wasn't too thrilled that Janet slept on Peter's stomach, Trixie quickly got up and acted like nothing happened, and Peter was just confused," Rumble said.

"So, he's never cuddled with other mares, not counting Trixie and Janet?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Not really, unless it was with your sister and her friends, but now they seem to only care about their superhero coltfriends," Rumble said.

"Yeah, they do, they love them like ah love you, now let's get back to that kissing," Apple Bloom said.

Apple Bloom and Rumble started kissing again as the other Crusaders just cuddled against him.

At the Boutique, Future Sweetie is almost done packing, she grabbed her materials and a few things that Rarity had given her. She hates this, she just wants to stay with those she loves, but that's not gonna be the situation. Maybe one day she can but for now, she had some duties to attend to.

She then found herself with some company, "So it's really happening?"

She turned to see Peter standing there with a saddened look on his face, "Yeah, I know it's lousy but it's something I have to do. I have a responsibility back home"

Peter approached her, "Yeah, that's always important, though I can't say it enough."

"Great Power, Great Responsibility, it's something I really learned to appreciate thanks to you," Future Sweetie said and turned to him. "I'm gonna miss you a lot Peter."

"Same here, even though there's a little version of you, I still enjoy your company as well. You're pretty much a whole different Pony. Please, come by more often, otherwise I'll have to go find you," Peter said.

Future Sweetie nodded and blushed, "You're so charming...I love you Peter."

Peter nodded, "I know you do, I love you, but in a different way. I love you because you're my friend and I would do just about anything for you."

Future Sweetie rubbed Peter's face, "That's all that matters to me, that you're my friend. Thank you for everything Peter."

Peter smiled at his friend of the future, "Sure thing."

Future Sweetie bit her lip a little, "By the way, I'm sorry about this situation with Rumble, hopefully things work out."

"Same here," Peter said.

Future Sweetie moved in close, looking into Peter's eyes, rubbing his face. Peter wasn't the most masculine looking stallion, but he was still very handsome. Still better looking than most stallions she's seen. She then moved in close enough to give Peter an affectionate kiss.

Future Sweetie felt weird about this, but she just wanted one more bit of affection from Peter. She was gonna go back to her world for who knows how long, so she figures it couldn't hurt to get one little kiss from a stallion she loved.

Peter barely did anything, he could easily push her away but he decided to be nice about this and let her have her moment. He even moved in a bit to deepen the kiss for her, just so she could enjoy herself. Unlike Future Sweetie, Peter didn't feel much, it's just a kiss as far as he's concerned, no romance behind it, just a regular kiss.

Future Sweetie broke away, blushing a bit while Peter just stood there.

"Anyway I'm gonna head back to the others, I'll leave you to your packing," Peter said and walked off.

Future Sweetie felt a bit awkward after that, but she's just happy she got that done.

Peter made his way back to the balloon area where he saw that Johnny and Rainbow Dash were there talking to Flitter and Cloudchaser.

"So you're really taking Rumble?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna be leaving soon," Cloudchaser said.

"Kinda sucks, I like the little guy," Johnny said.

"Well Cloudsdale is like, right there, so we can fly to him, I still have some tricks I wanna teach the little guy," Rainbow said.

"You're more than welcome to come if you want," Flitter said.

"That'd be nice," Rainbow said, then saw Rumble make his way over with the Crusaders as well as The Apple Family and Bobby. "Hey little guy, you're leaving now?"

Rumble shook his head, "No, I still wanna go see Mayday before I leave," Rumble said.

"Hurry up little guy, you have two hours before you have to go," Cloudchaser said.

Rumble nodded, "Yes ma'am." He looked to Peter and approached him with some sadness. "How's Twilight doing?"

"Last I saw her she was really upset, she didn't take the idea of you leaving so kindly," Peter said.

"And Mayday? How does she feel?" Rumble asked.

"...She barely had a reaction, she probably doesn't know what to feel right now. You should go see her and spend as much time as you can," Peter said.

Rumble nodded, "Right, I...hey it's the Princesses."

Rumble had pointed up to show Luna and Celestia flying over and landing before Peter.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, what brings you both here?" Peter asked.

Celestia had a saddened look on her face, "You must say good-bye Peter."

Peter looked glum, "You heard about Rumble too? And Future Sweetie Belle?"

Celestia looked confused, "No...wait are they leaving?"

"Yeah...Rumble's going to live with Flitter and Cloudchaser in Cloudsdale, and Future Sweetie is returning to her time...wait who do I have to say goodbye to?" Peter asked.

Celestia shut her eyes a bit, this wasn't gonna be easy as it was. Now it may be harder knowing that Peter is already having to deal with two of his friends leaving, now things were gonna be much worse. But as the Princess of Equestria, she had to make a hard decision.

"Peter, you have to say goodbye to your friends from your world," Celestia said.

Peter looked confused, "Huh? What for?"

"The portals are closing soon, if they don't leave then they won't open for years," Celestia said.

"But they said they were gonna stay," Peter said and turned to his friends. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with Rainbow Dash," Johnny said.

"And I'm gonna stay with Applejack and the Apple Family," Remy said.

"Not to mention me and Rarity...wait where is she?" Bobby asked.

"She went to my home to calm down Twilight and Trixie," Peter said and turned to Celestia. "See they're staying, they don't mind missing the portal."

Celestia shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not a matter of choice, they must go."

This was bringing a lot of concern for all the ponies nearby, what is she talking about? Why must the Marvel heroes return home?

"Princess Celestia, what are you saying!?" Peter asked in shock and surprise.

"Peter you came to live in this world because of magic that allowed it. They all came through portals, no magic. If they stay it could cause imbalance in the multiverse, they aren't bound to this world like you are," Celestia said.

Peter couldn't believe this, no he refused to believe this. He isn't gonna let his friends leave, he's already saying goodbye to two of them, he can't lose his other friends. Suddenly Peter felt some anger and sadness, this wasn't happening, he can't let his friends leave back to their world.

"But what about Aunt May and Felicia Hardy!? They came through portals and they turned out alright!" Peter shouted.

"They received the proper magic to exist here, and they came through portals allowed by Equestria. Your friends came through science of their world," Celestia said.

"But, can't you do anything Princess!?" Peter asked, almost in tears. "Please I don't want my friends to leave!"

Johnny rushed over, "I can't go back home! I can't be without Rainbow Dash! I love her!"

Remy rushed over, "Please princess, I wish to live on Sweet Apple Acres with my new family. I want to be with my love Applejack! I want to be beside my new brother Big Macintosh! I want to be there for my new little sister Apple Bloom! Please Princess don't take this from Remy!"

Bobby also rushed over to plead, "I need to be with Rarity, please princess don't take me from Rarity! I love her!"

Celestia shook her head, "I'm sorry, there's not much I can do."

Peter clenched his fists, "Are you serious!? I thought you were all-powerful! You can't even make one puny spell to keep my friends here!?"

Luna stepped forward to Peter, "Peter, please, I understand that you're angry but my sister is right, there isn't much we can do. It's very complicated."

"It doesn't seem that complicated, I bet even Twilight can do the spell!" Peter shouted. "In fact I'll go ask her! I'm sure she can handle something that simple!"

"Peter!" Celestia shouted. "It's not simple, otherwise we could have sent you back to your world all those years ago, it's a similar situation here. It would take a lot of magic to get all your friends acquainted to this world, and we don't have much time left."

"Then why didn't you try this sooner!?" Peter shouted, tears of anger coming from his eyes. "Tell me Princess!"

Celestia looked a little concerned, she rarely sees Peter angry, it was quite unsettling to see a usually happy stallion showing such anger. "Peter...I-"

"TELL ME!" Peter shouted even louder, his voice echoing through the area.

Rainbow rushed over to Peter, "Take it easy, you're getting too emotional. I'm upset that Johnny might be leaving and...I'll never see him again..." The reality started settling in on Rainbow Dash, the fact that she won't be seeing Johnny again. "Oh no..."

Rainbow rushed over to Celestia with pleading eyes, "Do something quick! Come on you can figure this out can't you!?"

Celestia shook her head, "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized this situation until earlier today, I attempted to work something out but..."

"Come on! Johnny's my coltfriend! He promised we would get married! You gotta do something!" Rainbow pleaded.

Peter groaned and walked off, "I'm going to find Twilight, she WILL have an answer for this!"

Celestia sighed as Peter stomped off. Luna looked concerned for the hero, she had to do something for him, anything.

"Sister, are you certain we can't help Peter?" Luna asked.

"If there was a way I would," Celestia said.

Applejack rushed over and bowed, "Please Princess, yah gotta do something, ah never loved any stallion like ah love Remy, please princess."

Celestia felt a heavy burden within, she hates seeing so many unhappy ponies. She also hates that she maybe a reason for their unhappiness.

"Honestly Applejack, I wish I could just keep the portals open forever, I too have those in the Marvel world I wish to see again," Celestia said.

Peter rushed home and went inside. She saw Rarity, Spike and Janet talking with Twilight, Trixie and Mayday.

Twilight looked over to Peter, "What's wrong? You look unhappy..." Twilight gasped. "Did Rumble leave!?"

"Not yet, but unfortunately he's not the only one that might be leaving." At this point tears started coming from Peter's eyes, his voice even changed a bit to indicate further sadness. "According to Celestia all my friends from my world might have to leave...I'm not gonna see them again and neither will the ponies they love."

Rarity gasped, "Wait, does that mean that Bobby has to..." Rarity didn't need an answer, Peter's teary nod gave her the answer she needed. "No, not my Bobby! Is it not enough that my darling Sweetie Belle from that other timeline has to leave, now my coltfriend has to go back! I won't stand for this!"

Rarity immediately dashed out to find Bobby, leaving Spike concerned as well, along with Janet.

"They expect me to go back to Marvel!? Are they serious!?" Janet asked in disbelief.

Spike grabbed her hooves, "You can't go back, I haven't loved a mare like this since my old crush on Rarity!"

"Why do we have to go back!? I don't want to go back!" Janet hugged Spike close. "I WILL NOT LEAVE SPIKE!"

"Celestia said the magic that allowed me to stay here won't work with you, because you didn't get the proper magic or some ridiculous reason like that," Peter said.

Twilight looked a bit confused, "Magic?"

Peter turned Twilight's attention to him, her teary eyes matching his, "Can't you do something? Use whatever spell you used to bring me over!? Use it for my friends, please Twilight!"

Twilight looked down, her tears still streaming, "I can't, the spell was specific only to you, it won't work with your friends."

"But what about whatever magic that allows Aunt May and Felicia to live here! Can't you do something with them!?" Peter pleaded.

"No...That was magic directly from Equestria and it only worked because of the rift between your world and mine, had your friends taken that portal it would be a different story, but to create magic like that here...would be really hard to do." Twilight pressed her forehead against Peter's, "I'm sorry, I can't do anything..."

Peter shut his eyes to prevent the tears, he tried hard but he failed. He fell down and started to weep a bit, "First Rumble has to leave and now my friends, is this some joke that life keeps throwing at me!? Trying to take away the things I love!?" Peter slammed his head on the ground, "This damn Parker Luck! This isn't fair! Not just to me but to everypony else I love!"

Twilight sobbed a bit too, "I'm sorry Peter...I wish I could be of more help..."

Peter wiped his eyes, "It's not your fault Twilight, I know if you could you would do something..." Peter continued to wipe his tears. "But...why though?"

Janet approached Peter and pulled him into a reassuring hug, resting her chin on his head. "Peter...please stop crying...it's alright..." Peter still sniffled a bit as Janet held him closer. "Peter, I know this upsets you. It upsets me too, I hoped I could be here with Spike, plus I missed you a lot back home. Even if I do leave, you'll always be my friend, I'll always care about you Peter."

Peter hugged Janet, "So much for future in-laws...so much for the big happy family I wanted."

"You still have Twilight, Mayday, Spike, Trixie and Aunt May, not to mention the Apples. Don't be sad Peter, you go through enough already," she turned him to look her in the eyes. "Besides, it's best not to give up just yet. I'm sure we'll find a way, alright Peter?"

Peter nodded, "Alright."

Janet stood up and went to Spike, "We might have to say goodbye...want to spend some time with me?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask," Spike said and took her to his room.

Twilight and Trixie both went to Peter and they each hugged him, hoping to help calm him down.

Mayday looked unhappy still, now she has to say more good-byes. Plus seeing her parents cry like that was a lot for her. But now she remembers what Logan wanted her to be brave for, times like this. She had to be brave for her dad, and her mom. She decided to get up and hug Peter as well.

"I'm sorry you're sad daddy, but I'm here for you," Mayday said. "Just like you're here for me."

Peter pulled Mayday in for a closer hug and kissed her head. "Thanks May."

In Spike's room, Janet rested on the bed with Spike resting his head on her chest. He did his best not to shed tears, even though he really wanted to.

"Spike...just so you know, I'll always love you too. I never thought I'd fall in love with a dragon, though considering how weird my life is I shouldn't be surprised," Janet said.

"I love you too Janet, thanks to you I've always felt a little more confident in myself, to finally have a mare to love and protect, though with your powers you don't need that much protection," Spike said.

"We protect each other, that's all that matters," Janet said.

"Yeah, but still, you're an awesome marefriend, you're a tough girl so it's easier to be myself and do awesome things together, but you're also sensitive enough so we can do the cuddly stuff," Spike said.

"Yeah, and I don't care what anypony says about you not being 'tough', I think you are tough, just sensitive enough for a girl's needs, in a way that helps me feel like myself around you," Janet said.

"Exactly...though I still hoped we could have something together, like get married one day," Spike said.

"I think we will Spike, I honestly think that," Janet said. She then pulled Spike up and gave him a nice kiss, which he returned.

The two stayed that way for a while, not wanting to part with each other, for right now they will cherish each other's company.

Rumble came home a bit later and saw how upset everypony looked. As he approached them, Trixie was the first to walk over and pull him into a big hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Trixie loves you," Trixie said.

"I love you too Trixie," Rumble replied and kissed Trixie's cheek.

Twilight walked over to kiss his cheek, "You'll always be my little Rumble, I love you."

"Thanks, I love you too Twilight," Rumble said and kissed Twilight's cheek.

Peter then walked over and gave a kiss to Rumble's head, "I love you Rumble, I'll always be there for you if you need me."

"Thanks Peter, you're still my hero, and I love you," Rumble said and kissed Peter's cheek.

Rumble then approached Mayday with a saddened look, "My cute little Mayday."

Mayday stood up and hugged Rumble, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too, even though I'm dating Apple Bloom, you're still gonna always be my favorite little filly, I love you" Rumble said and kissed her head.

"I love you Rumble, more than you realize," Mayday said and kissed his cheek.

Rumble sat down and hugged Mayday close to him, "Until I leave, I'm gonna keep you close to me, I always will."

Mayday nuzzled into Rumble's chest, very happy to once again have time to spend with Rumble.

At Rarity's Boutique, she is seen hugging Bobby while crying.

"I don't want you to leave Bobby!" Rarity sobbed.

"I don't want to leave either, but unfortunately the princesses can't do anything," Bobby said as he hugged her back.

Rarity sniffed, "Regardless, I still love you Bobby."

"I love you too Rarity," Bobby said and kissed her, which she quickly returned.

Future Sweetie was seen hugging her younger self. "Be good now little me, the future looks much better for you than it did for me."

"I'll miss you, even though you're me, you're also like a big sister as well," Sweetie said.

Future Sweetie kissed younger Sweetie's head. "You're so sweet."

Sweetie blushed a little, then walked over to Bobby, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Same here, wish we had more time to spend with each other, you're a cool little filly," Bobby said while rubbing her mane.

Future Sweetie hugged Bobby, "I'll miss you too."

"Good luck in your future," Bobby said. "I'll miss you."

All four of them stood together, hugging each other goodbye. In a way, they themselves were like a small family, but they had a lot of love for each other.

Remy was at the Apple Family farm, saying goodbye to each of the Apples, as well as Aunt May.

"I'll miss having you around Remy," Aunt May said.

"Same here, being around you it's easy to see why Peter turned out so great. You're a very caring Aunt," Remy said.

Aunt May rubbed his head, "Such a kind young man."

Granny Smith gave Remy a pie, "Baked a little something fer ya, it's not much but it's our way of saying that we love ya Remy. You are an Apple in our eyes."

"Thanks Granny, I love it, because it came from you," Remy said as he took the pie.

Big Mac approached him, "Remy, it's been good. Yer a smart stallion and ah know you'll do just fine, but I'll still miss ya."

"Same here, thanks for being like my brother as well," Remy said.

Apple Bloom was next, though she looked too teary, "First my coltfriend has to leave, now one of my big brothers? Why does this have to happen?"

Remy rubbed her mane, "Rumble ain't that far away, plus you got Big Mac and Peter, so don't be too sad. I'll miss you though, you're a smart little filly and I'm proud to call you my little sister."

Apple Bloom hugged Remy after that, then finally came Applejack.

"Never thought I'd fall in love the way ah did, but you managed to sweep me off mah hooves," Applejack said.

"Hey, you did plenty of sweeping yourself, I'm glad we got this moment together mon cherrie, I love you," Remy said.

Applejack nuzzled Remy, "Ah love you too." She gave him a nice kiss afterwards, which he graciously returned.

At Rainbow Dash's home, she is seen crying a bit, still upset over her coltfriend having to leave. Johnny went to her and nuzzled her a bit, "Dash...I'm sorry it's like this, I hate this as much as you do."

Rainbow turned away angrily, "Don't nuzzle me, I really hate you right now."

Johnny looked curious, "Hate me? What for?"

"For telling me we'd be together, that I'm your mare and you're my stallion, that we would get married and have kids!" Rainbow shouted. "You told me we'd be happy together, why are you leaving me Johnny!?" She looked Johnny in the eyes as she said that, but she showed no anger, only sadness.

Johnny gave her a sympathetic stare, she doesn't mean this, she's just too upset, he doesn't blame her. Johnny pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry, I want to stay but..."

Rainbow shook her head, "Don't apologize to me dammit! You know it's not your fault! I'm just so angry! Why do Peter and Twilight get the happiness and I don't!?"

"Rainbow, you know Peter's just as upset about this, believe me this isn't happy for anypony," Johnny looked into her eyes. "But regardless, one thing won't change...and that's that I love you."

Rainbow wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a tough girl smile, "Well I love you too, so kiss me right now!"

Rainbow and Johnny then pulled into a big kiss, treasuring their time together before Johnny must leave.

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie had just heard about the Marvel Heroes having to leave, that included Deadpool.

Normally Pinkie is full of happiness, but now she can only feel sadness, knowing that her friend was about to leave. She didn't want him to leave, he was fun to be around, even if he can get a little wacky even for her liking.

Deadpool then approached her, getting her attention. "Oh, hi Wade...what's new?"

"I heard about the heroes having to go back home...since I have to leave soon I just wanted to spend every last minute with you," Deadpool said.

Pinkie smiled at him, "Aw, that's nice..."

Deadpool sighed, "Pinkie, listen. I know I'm not the best guy to be around sometimes, I tend to act a little...wild. I know sometimes I probably even give you headaches, but I really do care about you. I'm just not good with emotions and all that crap, but...I'm really gonna miss you. You're the only one who can tolerate my wackiness, I need a pony like you in my life."

Pinkie smiled and rubbed his face, "Thanks Wade...I don't care what anypony says, you can be really nice when you want to be."

"And listen, if you happen to fall for that dork with the rubber chicken then that's fine too, I just want to be your friend," Deadpool said.

Pinkie nodded, "Same here...but before we do that friend thing..."

Pinkie lifted his mask slightly so she can kiss him a little, getting Deadpool really excited. Deadpool held Pinkie close to him as they continued to kiss.

Meanwhile, Deadpool is partying in his head, which Pinkie could sense.

Over with Wolverine, he also found out that he had to go back home, he just sat with Fluttershy as she hugged him tightly.

"What would I do without you?" Fluttershy asked.

"You'll be fine, yer tougher than you think," Logan said.

"But...I love you Logan...I don't want to be without you," Fluttershy added, tears coming from her eyes.

"I know, I hate this too. But we gotta be strong, besides I'm sure we'll figure something out," Logan said.

Fluttershy sniffled and rubbed her muzzle, "I love you, I won't change that."

"Love you too darling," Logan said and kissed Fluttershy. "More than you realize. I promise one day we'll be together, I'll figure something out."

"I know you will," Fluttershy said and started kissing Logan, wanting to cherish her moments with him.

Outside Laura looked to be in tears. She doesn't want to go back, she has nothing in the Marvel world, nothing she cares about. Everyone she cares about lives in Equestria, such as Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, Limestone...even Peter. She can't go back, she'll miss all her friends, all those she actually loves.

Lightning Dust approached Laura and hugged her, "I'm gonna miss you a lot Laura."

Laura nodded and hugged back, "Same here, I don't think I'll have another best friend like you."

Lightning stroked her mane, "Maybe Twilight will figure something out one day, or Peter, with their smarts they can do something."

"I hope so...I need to be here, I can't go back to my world...I have nothing there," Laura said.

"What about Logan? He's gonna be there," Lightning said.

Laura groaned, "Without Fluttershy our relationship is gonna go back to how it was."

Lightning pitied Laura, this was really hard on her she can tell. But Lightning will be strong for her friend, she needs it. A while later, Fluttershy came outside, getting Laura's attention.

Laura rushed over and hugged Fluttershy, trying to keep in some tears. Fluttershy could only stroke her mane and assure her that she will be just fine.

"I just want to be with you Fluttershy, I love you," Laura said.

"I love you too, you're like my little sister, I can't stand not being near you," Fluttershy said while stroke Laura's mane. "Maybe one day we'll see each other again."

Later on everypony gathered near the center of town, ready to say good-bye. Even Pinkie's sisters had come, having been taken there immediately thanks to Princess Celestia herself.

First Future Sweetie had activated a portal to send her back to the future. She gave one final hug to Rarity. "I'll miss you big sister."

She gave one to Bobby, "Thanks for being a good coltfriend to Rarity, I hope you can come back here someday."

She then gave one to little Sweetie Belle, "Be strong Sweetie Belle, grow up to be a great mare."

She then went to hug Peter, "Goodbye...and thanks for being my friend...despite my flirty nature, I'll always care about you."

She then approached Twilight and looked her into the eyes, "I'm gonna miss you a lot, you're my role model too..." Sweetie then kissed Twilight's face rather affectionately, confusing the Princess. "I love you Twilight." Future Sweetie gave her a hug good-bye as well before going to the portal.

On the other side they could see Future Pinkie Pie. She seemed to be a bit surprised at seeing Ponyville being the way she remembered it once was. She also noticed her younger self and waved to her, to which the current Pinkie waved back.

"This is so cool!" Pinkie said.

"Wow she's kinda hot," Deadpool said with a grin.

Pinkie glared, "WHAT!?"

Deadpool backed up, "Joking, just joking." He did a nervous laugh, though that got a chuckle from Future Sweetie Belle. With one final wave she went through and the portal turned off, Future Sweetie was back in her timeline.

Next came time for Rumble. The balloon was ready so he just had to board it, though he turned to each of the ponies. "I'm gonna miss you."

He went to The Crusaders, giving Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle a kiss on the cheek, then giving Apple Bloom a more loving and affectionate kiss. "Bye girls."

He then went to Rainbow Dash and hugged her, "Thanks for being my teacher."

He went to Spike and hugged him, "You're like a cool big brother, bye Spike."

He hugged Janet a bit, "I liked being around you too, bye Janet."

He hugged Trixie, "You're one of my most favorite mares, thanks for being so nice to me."

He then hugged Peter and Twilight, both of them hugging him close. "I love you both, thanks for being there for me."

Finally came time for Mayday. He picked her up and gave her a nice kiss on her muzzle. "I love you Mayday," He pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you."

After all that Rumble finally went to the balloon as it ascended to Cloudsdale. All the ponies down below waved up at the balloon as Rumble waved down, a single tear falling from his eye and hitting the dirt below as he said good-bye to his friends.

Finally, came the harder part. The portal back to Marvel opened one final time. Remy said one final goodbye to the Apple Family, Bobby said one final goodbye to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Johnny to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, Deadpool to the Pie sisters, Logan to Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, Twilight and Trixie. Laura also said goodbye to Fluttershy and Lightning Dust, then went to Limestone, the two sharing a nice little kiss as they said their goodbye. Janet said her good-bye to Spike and Twilight and then they all started going to the portal. Before they went in, there was one final good-bye they had to make.

They all turned to Peter, who still looked the most sad. He had to say goodbye to the friends of his world, to likely never see them again. He hadn't realized before but he really missed them during his stay in Equestria, now they have to leave again.

Johnny was the first to approach Peter and pulled him into a hug, "Listen bro, I know you're sad, I know you're gonna miss us, but don't let this weigh you down. Be strong, this world needs you. But if there's one thing I learned from my stay here, is that Friendship is strong enough to handle this, you're my best friend and that's not gonna change!"

Remy also hugged Peter, "I've really come to like you Peter, you've become my friend, in fact you're like my cousin, you are an honorary Apple. Just promise you gonna take care of Applejack and her family for me mon ami."

Bobby also hugged Peter, "I'm sorry if I was a pain to you at all, but truth is I'm gonna miss you, please watch over Rarity and Sweetie Belle."

Deadpool approached Peter, "I'm not gonna hug you or anything, but I'll admit I might miss you a little."

Janet cleared the guys out the way so she can have a chance to hug Peter, "I'll miss you Peter, promise you'll still be the great hero this world loves you for, and you'll be a great friend to those who need it."

Logan also approached Peter, "Be strong kid, no matter what you gotta remember, you're Spider-Mane. You can handle just about anything, and truth be told, I'm really proud of you Peter." Logan patted his foreleg with a friendly smile, "Yer a great pony, don't forget that."

Peter could barely hold back his tears, these heroes, they've truly become more than just allies, they're true friends...they're almost like family.

Suddenly Laura took her turn to approach Peter. She just walked up to him with a seemingly uninterested face.

Peter wasn't sure what to make of this, though suddenly he found himself being hugged by her as she wept loudly.

"Peter...as annoying as you are, I'm really gonna miss you. I'll miss your goofy smile and your stupid jokes, and everything else about you," Laura said.

Peter rubbed her mane, "I'll miss you too, take care Laura."

Laura sniffled a bit and backed away from Peter, joining her friends and allies. They all walked to the portal and turned to Equestria one final time. Most had a tear in their eyes as they looked to the portal. With one jump they were through, back in the Marvel world.

The portal then closed, not to be opened again. It was a tough goodbye, but it had to be done. Even the two Princess sisters felt a huge degree of sadness, they went back to Canterlot shortly afterwards. Soon the ponies went home group by group.

Pinkie left with her sisters, Rarity left with Sweetie Belle, Applejack left with her family, Rainbow Dash flew home, Scootaloo grabbed her scooter, leaving only the Parker-Sparkle Family, as well as Fluttershy and Lightning Dust.

"Now what?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shrugged, "Not sure...things are just...back to normal I guess."

Fluttershy sighed, "I don't like normal...you think we'll ever see them again?"

Twilight nodded, "I think so...we'll find a way."

Lightning Dust sighed, "Man...can't believe this...now it's just me and Fluttershy, for now at least."

Twilight looked to her, "For now?"

"I'm not gonna stay with Fluttershy forever, eventually I'm gonna go on my own," Lightning said.

Fluttershy turned to her, "Huh? Why? Don't you like me?"

"I do...but I also know that I can't depend on you forever, it's not really you, it's just more me. Listen I'm not gonna leave yet, you could use the company and now I wanna be there for you, but eventually I have to take my own path," Lightning said.

Fluttershy nodded, "I...understand...but if things don't work out, you can always come home to me."

Lightning nodded and nuzzled Fluttershy, "Thanks..."

Fluttershy gestured her head, "Let's go home."

As they left, Twilight, Trixie, Mayday and Spike approached Peter, a sad look still on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight asked.

Peter shrugged, "Not sure what to feel."

Twilight hugged Peter close, "One day Peter, we'll get them back to live with us again."

Peter nodded as he felt the rest of his family hug him.

"We're here for you Peter," Trixie said.

"You can count on us," Spike said.

"We love you daddy," Mayday said.

Twilight turned Peter's attention to her and gave him a loving kiss. Peter kissed back with a lot of affection, he really needed that right now.

Twilight broke off, "We'll figure this out Peter, I love you."

"I love you too Twilight," Peter said and resumed the kiss. The rest of the family let them be and returned home, leaving Peter and Twilight to continue their kiss.

Time will tell when the portals will open again, and Peter can be reunited with his friends, those friends reunited with their loves. But the love and friendship will continue, that won't end.


End file.
